The Dreams Machine
by Chonik
Summary: T-CEST/YAOI Raphael quiere a Donatello, Donatello quiere a Mickey, Mickey quiere a Leo… y en medio de todo este drama, una terapia del sueño sale mal, afectando al más pequeño de los hermanos. Parejas varias, escenas para adultos e historias de realidad alterna.
1. Chapter 1

**Unos avisos aclaratorios ANTES DE QUE SIGAN LEYENDO:**

**Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, yo todavía no había visto todos los episodios de la serie TMNT 2012… por lo tanto este fanfic no concuerda con muchas cosas de la trama de la serie ;(**

**Y ésas cosas son: **

**Karai todavía no entró en razón sobre quién es su verdadero padre y sigue del lado de Destructor.**

**Leatherhead no se perdió en la dimensión X durante el episodio "TCRI" y ahora vive con las tortugas en la alcantarilla.**

**Abril y Casey son oficialmente novios.**

**Temporalmente, ésta historia se ubica tiempo después del episodio "WORMQUAKE!"… justo después de que a TigerClaw se lo comiera una babosa gigante extraterrestre.**

**¿Siguen ahí después de todas éstas condiciones? O.o**

**Genial! Entonces sean bienvenidos y espero que les guste ^/^**

**Capítulo 1**

_ ¡Maldito seas! ¡Acabaré contigo! _rugió Leo a pesar de estar acorralado.

Su hermano Raphael estaba inconsciente, sepultado debajo de una pila de escombros y ladrillos. Donatello y LH habían desaparecido...

Y Mickey… el pobre de Mickey…

_ ¡Atrás…! ¡TOMA ESTO! _gritó Leonardo, embistiendo contra la ardilla mutante con sus brillantes y afiladas katanas.

La monstruosa criatura atrapó el arma entre sus fauces y las quebró con los dientes, ante la mirada atónita de Leo; luego le propinó un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared del fondo.

Leo aterrizó sobre un charco de agua sucia de alcantarilla, mientras la ardilla mutante se acercaba otra vez a él para darle el golpe final…

"_Mickey… Perdóname Mickey…"_ fue el último pensamiento de Leo al ver a su rival mutante acercándose a él.

"_Perdóname hermanito… Te fallé… Les fallé a todos…"_

_ ¡BOYAKASHAAAAA! _Mickey apareció de la nada para darle una buena patada a la horrible criatura_ ¿Me extrañaste ardillita?

Leatherhead apareció detrás de él, llevando a un desmayado Donatello sobre los hombros. Luego de dejar a al muchacho en el suelo, se abalanzó rugiendo ferozmente sobre la ardilla mutante.

Como el cocodrilo no tardó mucho en poner la situación bajo control, Mickey fue a socorrer a su hermano mayor:

_ ¡Leo! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras…?! _quiso saber el menor, levantando a su hermano del piso.

Leonardo no podía creerlo… ¡Mickey estaba bien!

_ ¡Hermanito…! _el ojiazul lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban_ ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás a salvo…!

Michelangelo se sonrojó un poco ante esa muestra de amor tan repentina y aparentemente fuera de contexto…

Pero aun así sonrió:

_ Sí, estoy bien, gracias Leo… _el menor le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

_ ¿Pero cómo es posible? Yo vi como ésa ardilla gigante te devoraba… _Leo aún no podía quitarse ésa horrible imagen de la cabeza_ Lo vi con mis propios ojos…

_ Pues sí, la reina ardilla-mutante me comió… pero logré escapar. _Mickey hizo una mueca de asco_ No quiero entrar en detalles…

Leonardo aún se encontraba un poco pasmado. En su mente no paraba de reprocharse el no haber podido proteger a Mickey… y de repente su más pequeño, dulce y más frágil hermano le salvaba el pellejo.

Sin embargo Mickey interpretó la mirada atónita de Leo como un pedido de explicaciones:

_ Lo sé. Es de locos que esas cosas hayan sobrevivido aquí abajo y se hayan reproducido hasta poblar toda la alcantarilla… _Mickey le alcanzó una de sus espadas_ ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡LH y yo controlamos la situación y matamos a la ardilla reina mutante! ¡Así que no habrá más problemas con ellas!

Antes de que Leo pudiese procesar del todo lo que su hermano menor le estaba narrando, Raphael salió de debajo de los escombros:

_ Eso es genial, Mickey, pero… ¿¡Qué tal si me ayudan a salir de aquí quieren…?! _se quejó al ver que nadie movía un dedo para sacarlo de allí.

Michelangelo se aseguró de que Leo pudiera mantenerse en pie antes de ir con Raph;

_ Tranquilo, Raphie. Tu caparazón y tu cabeza son tan duros como los ladrillos que te aplastaron… _se burló_ ¡Así que no veo por qué estás tan impaciente!

El considerable tamaño de Leatherhead le permitió acabar con la ardilla en poco tiempo… y regresar junto a Mickey y sus hermanos:

_ ¡Bien hecho amigo mío! _el menor de los hermanos le obsequió un gran abrazo_ Gracias por tu ayuda, Leatherhead… ¡Eres genial!

_ No fue nada… _respondió LH con su voz rasposa y gutural_ ¿Quieres que cargue a Donatello de regreso…?

Raphael se le adelantó y tomó a su inconsciente hermano en brazos antes que el cocodrilo;

_ Será mejor que yo lo cargue… _declaró_ Donatello ya tuvo bastantes emociones por hoy como para que también lo sujetes por la cara…

Mickey frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano:

_ ¡LH ya no hace eso! ¡No tienes por qué tratarlo así y menos luego de que nos ayudara a vencer a las ardillas! _le gritó, pero Raph ya pasaba de él y se alejaba.

_ Mickey… _LH le tocó un hombro_ No importa…

_ ¡Sí importa…! ¡No es justo que Rapha te trate así! _protestó Michelangelo.

_ Les llevará tiempo a tus hermanos confiar de nuevo en mí… _murmuró el cocodrilo_ Por ahora me basta con saber que tú sí confías…

Mickey iba a protestar algo más, pero entonces se oyeron los quejidos de dolor de Leonardo…

_ Hmnnf… Bien… Hablaré con él después… _se resignó_ Ahora iré a ayudar a Leo…

El ojiazul estaba muy herido. Enfrentar solo a una horda de ardillas asesinas le había costado una terrible herida en la pierna y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Mickey ayudó a su hermano a subir a los hombros del cocodrilo aunque éste se resistiera al principio;

_ Confía en mí, Leo. _le pidió el menor_ No puedes caminar por ahora… Permite que LH te lleve de regreso, por favor…

Leo suspiró, y por primera vez el hermano mayor obedeció al hermano más pequeño;

_ Vámonos a casa, entonces… _aprobó el mayor, sonriendo dulcemente a su joven hermano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Más tarde en el laboratorio de Donatello…

La tortuga con la bandana púrpura abrió los ojos lentamente…

_ ¿En dónde… estoy…? _murmuró Donatello entrecerrando los ojos_ ¡Las ardillas! ¡LAS ARDILLAS MUTANTES ESTÁN….!

Michelangelo le dio un gran abrazo, junto con algunas palmaditas en la cabeza:

_ Tranquilo, D… Ya estás a salvo en casa… _le informó, manteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

_ ¿Qué pasó…? _Donatello aún estaba exaltado_ Ésas cosas casi nos devoran a los cuatro…

_ Sí, lo sé… ¡Fue una locura! ¡Pero LH nos ayudó y le pateamos el trasero a esas cosas!

Mickey le relató la versión corta de los hechos a su hermano, que aún no podía creer que su atolondrado hermano menor hubiera salvado el día:

_ Entonces… Tú nos salvaste a todos… _concluyó el más alto, bajando de la camilla donde lo había dejado Raphael.

_ No sería la primera vez… _declaró el de ojos claros, haciéndose el ofendido_ ¡No sé por qué a todos le cuesta tanto creer que puedo salvar el día de vez en cuando…!

Donatello se apresuró a abrazarlo, antes de que siguiera quejándose:

_ Muchas gracias, Mickey… _Donnie le besó la frente cariñosamente_ ¡Eres mi héroe!

Mickey se sonrojó ligeramente, pero correspondió el abrazo que su hermano le daba con el mismo entusiasmo:

_ Me alegra que estés despierto, D… Me asusté mucho cuando esa ardilla te noqueó… _confesó.

_ Hehe… Bueno, ya podemos estar tranquilos…

_ Y ahora que LH probó que es de los buenos, ¡se quedará a vivir con nosotros por más tiempo! _celebró la tortuga con pecas.

Pero a Donatello no le hacía gracia lo que acababa de escuchar…

_ Mickeeeeey…

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tengo que hablarlo primero con Splinter! _rió el más joven_ En fin, ahora que estás despierto… ¿Te importaría revisarme esto?

Michelangelo levantó el brazo derecho y le enseñó a Donnie su codo, rodeado de piel roja e inflamada:

_ Creo que tengo urticaria en donde me mordió esa ardilla…

Donatello lo soltó y se apartó con una mueca de asco;

_ E-eso parece… _luego de recuperarse de la impresión, tomó su bracito entre sus manos y lo examinó más de cerca_ No luce bien… Creo que tendré que ponerte una inyección…

Mickey tragó saliva al verlo tomar una jeringa del botiquín. Cuando se acercó otra vez a él, trató de hacerse el valiente ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo para el pinchazo:

_ No. Adivina… _Donnie le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se subiera a la camilla.

_ Hmnp… _Mickey se subió resignado a la camilla, y se colocó boca abajo_ Salvo el día y como recompensa obtengo una inyección en el trasero… ¿Qué no hay justicia en el mundo?

_ Ya, no seas llorón… Sólo es un piquetito… _trató de darle ánimos Donatello_ Levanta un poco las caderas. Así, muy bien…

El menor de los dos echó mano a la pequeña almohada que tenía al alcance, y la abrazó.

Aún estaba tibia por estar debajo de Donatello tanto rato… y en otros tiempos… a Mickey le hubiese gustado mucho tener en su poder algo tibio y con el olor de su hermano favorito para abrazar…

Pero en el presente, lo único que le interesaba era que el pinchazo no doliera más de la cuenta:

_ ¡Ouchie! _Mickey protestó cuando la aguja dio con el sitio equivocado_ ¡Ten cuidado!

_ Perdona, estaba distraído… _se disculpó Donnie.

_ Vaya forma de pedirle disculpas a un paciente… _refunfuñó el de la máscara anaranjada_ ¡No me dibujes una carita feliz con los pinchazos! ¿Quieres?

_ No me lo facilitas si te pones tan nervioso… _se defendió el doctor_ ¡Afloja los músculos!

_ ¡Mmmhhnp! _Mickey ocultó su sonrojada cara en la almohada y emitió un gruñido de mortificación.

Cuando vio que su paciente estaba dispuesto a cooperar otra vez, Donatello volvió a concentrarse en su tarea… o algo así…

La verdad era que la inyección podía colocarse tranquilamente en cualquiera de los dos brazos… pero el mayor había preferido tener el redondo traserito de Mickey en primer plano y al alcance de las manos…

"_Soy un pervertido…"_ admitió para sí mismo el mayor, disfrutando en grande la dulce visión de su hermanito "ofreciéndole" su trasero…

_ Aquí voy… _le anunció tomando su colita inquieta entre los dedos para apartarla_ Procura relajarte…

Mickey no contestó, y sólo emitió un sollozo bajito cuando Donatello lo pinchó otra vez, ésta vez acertando el lugar.

_ Ya está… ¿No fue tan terrible o sí? _Donnie le acarició un poco su colita, la cual aún mantenía entre sus dedos.

_ No… pero aun así dolió… _insistió el menor tratando de levantarse_ ¡Ouch… Ouch…! ¡Duele en donde me pinchaste, Donnie!

_ Ufff… _Donatello dio vuelta los ojos y se fue a buscar un par de banditas protectoras, las cuales puso formando una "X" en el trasero de Mickey_ ¿Mejor? No me digas que no te han causado peores dolores mientras peleamos…

_ Sí, pero es distinto… _Mickey puso ojos de perrito_ Yo confiaba en ti para que no me lastimaras, D…

Donatello se sonrojó, a pesar de saber que su hermano estaba actuando como siempre…

"_Es tan lindo… "_ Pensó mientras se inclinaba frente a él, quedando cara a cara con su hermano.

_ Pues te diré qué… ¡Te merecías ése pinchazo extra! _declaró, siguiéndole el juego del teatrito.

_ ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué dices eso…?!

_ Porque… Porque antes de que LH llegara estábamos todo el día juntos… _confesó Donatello_ Y ahora apenas tienes tiempo para mí…

Mickey se sorprendió muchísimo al oír ésa declaración de la boca de su hermano:

_ Donnie… Lo siento mucho, de veras… _dijo_ Pero cuidar de LH es un trabajo de tiempo completo… Sabes que no puedo…

Donatello apartó la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo.

¿Qué objeto tenía hacerle esos reclamos a Mickey?

No podía evitar cuidar de Leatherhead… tenía que hacerlo si quería que su amigo se quedara en las alcantarillas con él…

Y después de todo, a Mickey no le venía mal tener algunas responsabilidades…

_ Tienes razón, perdona. _le dijo_ A veces olvido que ya no eres el más pequeño de la casa…

_ No. Ahora el más "pequeño de la casa" es un cocodrilo gigante… _bromeó el menor_ Pero quiero lograr que todos confíen en él como yo lo hago… LH me necesita más que nunca…

_ Es cierto… ¡Oh, y respecto a eso! _Donatello fue a buscar algo de entre su pila de cosas e inventos a medio armar_ Tengo una sorpresa para ti… ¿Quieres ver para qué eran los botones que instalé por toda la casa?

Donatello sacó un brillante CD y se lo enseñó a Mickey, quien sonrió ampliamente:

_ ¡Claro que sí! _Michelangelo se levantó de un salto, ignorando su trasero dolorido_ ¡Siento como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que probé alguno de tus inventos…!

_ Sientes eso porque es la pura verdad, Mickey… _le reprochó Donnie por última vez.

Los dos hermanos salieron al pasillo, donde estaba uno de los muchos botones que el mayor había instalado por toda la casa.

Luego de poner el misterioso CD en el reproductor, Donatello le permitió a Mickey hacer los honores…

_ Adelante. _lo invitó con un gesto_ Sé que te gusta presionar botones, así que…

Mickey se apresuró a pulsar el botón grande y rojo –justo como le gustaban- y comenzó a oírse música por toda la alcantarilla…

El menor de los dos reconoció la melodía:

_ ¡Es la canción favorita de Leatherhead! _exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

_ Así es… Leí por ahí que la música calma a las fieras… _comentó el intelectual, pero al ver que Mickey le dedicaba una mirada de reproche se retractó_ ¡No quiero decir que LH sea una fiera…!

_ Ajá, claro…

_ Esto es solo por si pierde el control alguna vez y quieres calmarlo sin usar la fuerza… _se explicó_ ¿Si me entiendes, verdad?

_ Claro que sí… _Mickey dejó la cara de reproche y volvió a presionar el botón para detener la música_ Sabes… Cuidar de Leatherhead me ha dado mucho en que pensar…

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_ Sobre lo mucho que se esfuerza Leo para mantenernos a raya a los tres… ¡No tenía idea de lo difícil que es! ¡Ni de cuantos problemas puedes tener si haces mal las cosas! _dijo el menor_ Creo que… le debo a Leonardo una gran disculpa por todas las veces que no lo obedecí y nos puse en riesgo a todos…

Donatello sonrió y le acarició la cabeza:

_ ¿Qué es lo gracioso? _quiso saber Mickey_ ¡Estoy hablando 100% en serio!

_ Es que… es raro oírte hablar así… _admitió el más alto_ ¡Te oyes tan adulto y como que no combina con el resto de tu imagen!

_ ¡Argh! _Michelangelo levantó los brazos al cielo en un gesto teatral_ ¡Nadie en ésta casa me toma en serio!

_ ¡Porque te la pasas haciendo payasadas…! _se burló Donatello_ Pero de todas formas, creo que Leo apreciaría que le dijeras lo que piensas… lo hará sentir muy bien.

_ Sí… ¡Lo haré! ¡Se lo diré! _prometió el menor_ Pero tendré que esperar a que salga de meditar… y eso lleva un rato.

_ Tal vez podrías ir a ver a tú bebé y averiguar qué otras canciones le gustan… _sugirió Donatello en tono de broma.

_ ¡Eso es! Averiguaré los gustos musicales de LH y le prepararé un CD de mezclados tan genial…. ¡que nunca querrá irse de las alcantarillas! _aseguró dando saltitos_ ¡Eres el mejor de los mejores, Donnie!

Quiso darle un abrazo a Donatello, pero tomó demasiado impulso y ambos se chocaron las cabezas por accidente. Comenzaron a reír y luego de un rato el mayor le tomó la cara entre las manos y besó su frente con dulzura…

_ ¡Nos vemos después, Donnie! _se despidió el menor para después salir corriendo a contarle del invento a su amigo Leatherhead.

Donatello lo observó alejarse. Aún sonreía cuando Mickey dobló en una esquina y desapareció de su vista… pero ese estado de bienestar no le duró mucho.

_ Oye, mi trasero también está herido… _la burlona voz de Raphael se oyó a sus espaldas_ ¿Por qué no me lo besas?

El más intelectual de los dos emitió un pesado suspiro y puso su mejor cara de fastidio:

_ ¿Te digo algo? Creo que desperdicias tu sarcasmo conmigo… _comentó en un tono áspero_ Si lo usaras contra el Shredder lo harías sentir tan mal, que ya habríamos derrotado al clan del pie hace tiempo…

Raphael lo observó entrar al laboratorio. Lo siguió y se recargó contra la puerta de entrada sin quitarle la mirada de encima;

_ Y tú desperdicias tu tiempo y tu inteligencia tratando de reconquistar a Mickey… _sentenció sin mucha delicadeza.

_ No tengo idea de qué hablas… _lo ignoró el de bandana púrpura.

_ Le diste un beso en la frente y ni siquiera se mosqueó… _señaló el de bandana roja_ Yo creo que no tiene demasiado "interés amoroso" en ti…

_ ¡Para tu información, Mickey se toma a la ligera cualquier gesto de afecto porque es una persona especialmente cariñosa! ¡Con todos nosotros! _aseguró el intelectual_ No como tú, que espantas a todos a tu alrededor con ése mal carácter que tienes…

Raphael frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Sabía que si respondía alguna de sus groserías habituales le estaría dando la razón a Donatello:

_ Sé que no quieres escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo, pero Mickey perdió el interés en ti hace mucho... _le aseguró_ No creo que puedas volver a conquistarlo. Ya perdiste mucho tiempo yendo detrás de Abril…

"_Sí, y me sirvió de mucho…"_ se reprochó mentalmente Donnie. Toda su adolescencia peleando por la mano de la hermosa Abril para nada… toda su recompensa fue un corazón roto.

Y Mickey había estado enamorado de él todo ese tiempo…

Qué ciego y qué tonto había sido…

Pero no quería ni tenía por qué discutir algo de esto con el testarudo de Raphael. Alguien tan tosco y rudo como él no entendía nada sobre sentimientos y menos sobre romance.

Donatello revolvió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó una tableta de analgésicos:

_ Tómate dos de éstos y otro más en la mañana… _le indicó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Raph alargó la mano y tomó los medicamentos;

_ ¿A mí no me haces el numerito del "doctor pervertido"…? _preguntó con un claro tono de burla.

Donatello sintió que se le inflamaba una vena en la frente. ¡Raphael los había estado espiando!

¿Desde cuándo era tan endemoniadamente metiche…?

_ No. _respondió con frialdad_ Para ti solo tengo analgésicos y una fuerte dosis de "vete al demonio"…

Luego le cerró la puerta del laboratorio en las narices.

_ ¿¡Sí sabes que se me cayó una pared encima, o no?! _le recordó, a los gritos_ ¡Estas minúsculas cosas no van a aliviarme ni la mitad del dolor…!

_ Buenas noches, Raph. _siguió ignorándolo Donatello.

_ ¡Mnhhp! _Raphael pateó la puerta del laboratorio y luego se alejó refunfuñando.

Se tomó el par de analgésicos con resignación y luego fue a hacer algunas sesiones de levantamiento de pesas... como lo hacía cada vez que Donatello lo rechazaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en uno de los muchos bares de la ciudad de Nueva York…

La doctora Ángela Bennet entró al lugar y se sentó junto a la barra. Llevaba un abrigo que escondía la habitual bata blanca de trabajo, y el cabello recogido con un broche.

A los habituales clientes del lugar les sorprendió ver a una dama por allí, pero pronto volvieron a sus actividades… beber y jugar billar.

Ángela permaneció sentada. El cantinero le preguntó si bebería algo, y ella pidió un vaso de ron con cola;

_ Y póngale una sombrillita, si no es molestia… _le pidió al cantinero, quien se encogió de hombros y cumplió sus deseos sin protestar.

La doctora ni siquiera tocó la bebida, y el cristal comenzó a llenarse de gotitas de humedad que chorreaban sobre la servilleta cuando un extraño se sentó a su lado…

Ni siquiera se miraron a la cara, pero sin embargo él alargó el brazo y se apropió del vaso de ron para luego darle un sorbo;

_ Todavía recuerdas que me gusta el ron con cola… _se alegró Jack Kurtzman_ Y hasta pediste que le pongan una sombrillita, qué detalle tan encantador…

_ Sólo quería que me distinguieras en medio de la gente… _se explicó la doctora, levemente sonrojada con el cumplido.

_ Te hubiera reconocido de todos modos… eres la única mujer que hay por aquí. _le señaló el detective_ Y reconocería tu rizada cabellera en donde fuese, querida…

_ Basta, Jack… Te cité aquí por negocios… _la doctora se quitó los lentes y los limpió un poco con la manga de su abrigo.

Luego abrió el bolso que descansaba sobre sus rodillas y buscó algo dentro…

_ Toma. Aquí está toda la información que te prometí… _dijo, alargándole un pequeño disco a Jack_ Con esto podrás empezar a investigar…

Jack tomó el disco y lo guardó entre sus ropas:

_ ¿De qué se trata…?

_ Es de la clínica para la cual trabajo… _a Ángela comenzaron a temblarle las manos, así que las ocultó en el abrigo_ Se trata de una terapia de sueño para pacientes con insomnio, pero creo que hay algo más…

_ ¿Algo más? _quiso saber Jack_ Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, Ángela… para poder ayudarte.

_ Creo que están usando el dispositivo que desarrollé para inducir el sueño con otros fines… _abrevió simplemente la mujer_ Es sólo un presentimiento… tal vez esté equivocada, pero no quiero seguir con la duda un minuto más. O me volveré loca…

Jack asintió y le pasó una tarjeta de presentación. Ángela la aceptó y emitió una risita;

_ Ya tengo tu número, Jack… _le recordó_ ¿Lo olvidaste?

_ Sí, lo sé. _el detective se rascó el mentón, nervioso_ Sólo quería parecerte profesional… e importante.

Ángela guardó la tarjeta en su bolso, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa:

_ ¿Cómo has estado Jack? _preguntó_ ¿Muchos extraterrestres que perseguir en tu vida…?

_ Muchos… y mutantes también… _sonrió Jack_ Ni te imaginas cuántos…

Ella rio, más relajada. El detective sabía que Ángela no le creía una palabra… pero aun así era refrescante admitir en voz alta que se la pasaba investigando extraterrestres y mutantes.

_ Sé que ésta clase de trabajos no son lo tuyo… todo lo que no sea paranormal o extraterrestre te aburre terriblemente.

_ No importa. Lo haré de todas formas…

_ Te pagaré.

_ De ninguna manera… Hago esto porque somos amigos, Ángela. _insistió Jack_ Así que no insistas…

Ángela le dedicó una última sonrisa y se acomodó mejor su abrigo. Se bajó del banquillo de taberna con toda la gracia que pudo y dejó un beso en la mejilla rasposa de Jack;

_ Cuídate, Jack… _le pidió_ Estaremos en contacto…

_ También tú, querida… _ se despidió el detective de pelo cano_ Ten cuidado…

La observó alejarse. El abrigo era largo pero aun así dejaba ver los delgados tobillos de la doctora subidos a los tacones de charol rojos…

Ángela estaba obsesionada con su trabajo.

Jack estaba obsesionado con espiar a los Kraang.

"_Sólo somos un par de viejos locos que se encuentran de vez en cuando a pasar un buen rato…"_ pensó Jack, sonriendo mientras apuraba su vaso de ron.

Sacó el pequeño disco de memoria de su bolsillo y lo observó. Al parecer le esperaba un largo y aburrido trabajo sin extraterrestres ni emociones… pero todo fuera por amor.

Lo que el detective no se imaginó… era que los Kraang estaban por demás involucrados en este asunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ ::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mickey pasó los dedos por la escamosa piel de su enorme amigo, mientras cantaba una canción para ayudarlo a dormir:

_Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
I'll never be alone  
And you, my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me_

LH se estiró un poco, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el regazo de Mickey, y movió un poco la cola. Mickey dejó de cantar por un momento:

_ ¿Te agrada? _quiso saber.

_ Sí… Mucho… _contestó el cocodrilo gigante cerrando los ojos.

_ Es de Michael Jackson… _le contó el de ojos celestes_ ¿Crees que él también haya sido medio mutante? Digo, con esa piel de porcelana y todo eso… también dicen que no tenía nariz…

_ Sólo termina la canción, Mickey… _le pidió LH, quien tenía más sueño que paciencia en ésos momentos.

_Ben, you're always running here and there  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
If you ever look behind  
And don't like what you find  
There's something you should know  
You've got a place to go_

_Ben, most people would turn you away  
I don't listen to a word they say  
They don't see you as I do  
I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again  
If they had a friend like Ben_

_ A friend… Like Leatherhead… _Mickey canto la última estrofa y sonrió al comprobar que LH se había dormido.

¡Y en su regazo! Tal vez Donnie tuviese razón y la música amansara a las fieras…

Mickey se apartó como pudo de debajo de su amigo y recogió su viejo osito de peluche para llevarlo a la cama con él.

Sus hermanos habían insistido en que no durmiera en la misma cama que Leatherhead por miedo a que fuera aplastado por 200 kg. de reptil… pero él había dado el más épico berrinche de su vida para que por lo menos consintieran en dejarlos dormir en la misma habitación.

Luego de cubrir el suelo con colchonetas de gimnasia que habían encontrado abandonadas en el basurero más cercano, Leatherhead estaba listo para mudarse con él.

Y lo único que pidió a cambio de no quejarse del olor a pies era que Mickey le cantara una canción antes de dormir, ya que eso lo ayudaba con las pesadillas que tenía sobre los Kraang.

Pero para Mickey no fue tan fácil conciliar el sueño…

Con el día tan exaltado que habían tenido y luego de ser devorado por una ardilla mutante gigante creyó que se quedaría dormido al instante… pero su cerebro se negaba a detenerse.

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, Michelangelo pateó las sábanas y se fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con leche… y llevó a su osito con él para que le haga compañía.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio. Y era un tanto aterradora cuando todos dormían y estaba poco iluminada…

_ Tranquilo, Mickey… ¡Ya eres casi un adulto, no le temas a la oscuridad! _se dio ánimos antes entrar a la cocina.

_ ¿Mickey…? _la voz de Leo se oyó en medio el silencio.

Mickey entró en la cocina y descubrió a Leo sentado sobre la mesada, comiendo galletas de chocolate rellenas:

_ ¡Hey, Leo…! _lo saludó el menor dejando a su osito sobre la mesa_ Emm… Oíste lo que dije hace un rato, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Lo de temerle a la oscuridad? _Leonardo separó la galleta que tenía entre los dedos a la mitad, y procedió a lamer el relleno_ Sí, lo escuché…

La sonrisa de Mickey se borró:

_ No le digas a Rapha, por favor… _suplicó.

_ Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… _Leo le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo mientras sacaba más galletas del envase.

Michelangelo se sentó junto a él luego de servirse su vaso con leche:

_ Así que tú eres el ladrón de galletitas… _dijo después de beber un sorbo_ Siempre pensé que eran las galletas del maestro Splinter… Bajas en colesterol…

_ No. En realidad son todo lo contrario… _Leo leyó el paquete_ Altas en colesterol, grasas trans, y colorantes artificiales…

_ ¿Entonces por qué el maestro Splinter las comería?

_ No lo hace. Sólo dije que eran del maestro Splinter para que nadie se las comiera… _Leonardo le ofreció una, para que la mojara en el vaso de leche.

El más joven aceptó el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa;

_ ¿Por eso las comes a escondidas? _quiso saber.

_ Sí… Además… _Leo volvió a separar una galleta al medio para lamer el relleno_ No puedo hacer eso y pretender que me ustedes me vean como el líder serio que soy…

Mickey comenzó a reír:

_ Me parece demasiado trabajo sólo para poder comer galletas en paz… _bromeó_ Además, cada vez que comenzamos a tomarte en serio, ¡repites de memoria alguna frase del capitán Ryan y nos avergüenzas a todos!

_ Oye, eso sí que dolió… _Leo se hizo el ofendido y mojó una galletita en el vaso de leche_ Temo que voy a reconsiderar eso de guardar tu secreto…

_ Guardarás mi secreto si quieres que yo guarde el tuyo… _le propuso Mickey, y esta vez fue él quien le guiñó el ojo_ "Ladrón nocturno de galletas"…

Leonardo sonrió de manera cómplice y Mickey le ofreció su vaso de leche, para que bebiera;

_ ¿Tenemos un trato…?

_ De acuerdo… _accedió el mayor, bebiendo la leche.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Mickey bebía silencioso de su vaso de leche y leo empujaba las migajas que quedaban en el fregadero.

_ ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

_ Mejor… _Leo se sacudió unas mijagas que tenía sobre su regazo y se pasó una mano por los vendajes_ Aunque cojeo un poco…

_ Hoy estuviste toda la tarde meditando… _comentó el más joven, siguiendo con la conversación.

_ Sí… Así es… _corroboró Leo tranquilamente.

Mickey se terminó la leche, ligeramente enfadado.

¿Por qué Leo era tan tacaño con las respuestas?

_ Cuando le pregunté al maestro Splinter si te faltaba mucho, me dijo que tuviera paciencia, porque estabas intranquilo…

Leo asintió, en silencio;

_ ¿Y…? _insistió Mickey.

_ ¿Y qué?

_ ¿¡Y qué demonios significa eso?!

El ojiazul frunció el ceño;

_ Por favor, no empieces a decir palabrotas cada dos segundos como Raphael… _le pidió con voz grave_ Tenía que reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas que pasaron hoy…

A Mickey no le cayó bien la reprimenda ni la respuesta tan corta, y se bajó de la mesada, ofuscado:

_ ¡Bien! _se despidió_ ¡Entonces buenas noches… tonto Leonardo!

El menor de los dos se alejó a paso rápido de allí, ante la mirada desconcertada de Leo.

Mickey no caminó ni diez pasos sin que su conciencia empezara a molestarlo… ¿acaso se había enojado con Leo? ¿Lo había llamado tonto… y sin motivo…?

Tragó saliva, al darse cuenta que sus insultos eran completamente infantiles y tontos en comparación a los del experimentado Raphael… y que además elegía mal a los destinatarios…

¿Por qué se enfadaba con Leo? Él era el más paciente de todos sus hermanos… y el más compresivo…

Cuando pensaba dar media vuelta y volver a la cocina para disculparse, una mano le aferró el hombro;

_ Mickey… _Leo le había dado alcance, cojeando en la oscuridad_ Espera, por favor…

_ L-leo, yo… _comenzó a tartamudear el más pequeño_ No quise enfadarme…

Leonardo sonrió, comprensivo y le entregó lo que traía en su otra mano:

_ Toma. Olvidaste tu osito… _el tono de voz de su hermano mayor delataba claramente una ofrenda de paz.

_ Gracias… _Mickey aceptó la ofrenda con una sonrisa.

Ya iba a darle las buenas noches, cuando su hermano se le adelantó:

_ ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación por un rato? _le pidió, con un leve rubor en las mejillas_ Quiero que hablemos…

Mickey asintió, intrigado por el extraño pedido…

Antes de alejarse de allí, en dirección a la habitación de Leonardo, éste miró por encima del hombro hacia atrás, por si acaso un cocodrilo celoso se le aparecía de la nada a reclamar a Michelangelo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermano mayor, Mickey se quedó un rato en la entrada:

_ ¿En serio me dejarás entrar a tu santuario…? _bromeó.

_ ¿Santuario? _Leo encendió su lámpara de noche, riendo ante las ocurrencias de su hermano_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Es que no dejas entrar a nadie sin invitación y la puerta siempre está cerrada… _Mickey pegó un brinco y se arrojó en la cama perfectamente tendida del mayor_ ¿Ves? Tu cama, por ejemplo, siempre está hecha… Ni siquiera parece que alguien vive aquí…

_ Me gusta tener mis cosas en orden… _se excusó Leonardo, antes de que Mickey lo hiciera parecer un obsesivo de la limpieza.

Mickey gateó hasta la cabecera de la cama, y se acomodó junto a su acompañante de felpa;

_ Sé que no estaré mucho rato, pero… ¿Me puedo cubrir con las sábanas? _pidió, poniendo sus típicos ojos de perrito_ Tengo los pies fríos…

_ Claro… _Leo se acercó a la cama_ Permíteme…

Leo comenzó a taparlo con las sábanas, de manera tan metódica y prolija que Mickey quedó convertido en una especie de taco mexicano…

_ G-gracias… _Mickey trató de mover los brazos, con algo de dificultad.

_ De nada… _Leonardo se metió a la cama con él_ ¿Estás cómodo?

_ Sí, de hecho… ¡creo que me gusta tu cama! _admitió el de rostro con pecas, aflojándose un poco_ La mía siempre huele a pies y tiene migajas de nachos y pizza pegados en las sábanas…

_ Pues si fueras más ordenado… _comenzó a sermonearlo el ojiazul, recargando cómodamente el peso de su cabeza en una mano.

Michelangelo consiguió sacar las manos de debajo de las sábanas:

_ Me di cuenta que mirabas hacia atrás hace un rato, cuando estábamos en el pasillo… _comentó el menor_ Leo… ¿Le tienes miedo a Leatherhead?

Leonardo se ruborizó. No había notado que Mickey le observaba…

_ ¡No! _se apresuró a aclarar_ ¡Claro que no!

_ Ajá, claro… _Mickey dio vuelta los ojos, y se quedó observando el techo_ Se me olvidaba que tú no le tienes miedo a nada…

El mayor bajó la mirada, e inspiró profundamente antes de hacer una confesión:

_ Hoy sí tuve miedo… _dijo casi en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué?

El ojiazul hizo una pausa excesivamente larga para el gusto de del más joven antes de repetirlo:

_ Hoy experimenté toda una montaña rusa de emociones… _comenzó a explicarle Leo_ Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti y de lo mucho que has progresado cuando nos salvaste a todos… Y me frustré muchísimo cuando no pude protegerte… y esa ardilla te… te…

_ Leo…

_ Estaba tan frustrado… Recuerdo que pensé, "por tu culpa ya no verás a Mickey, ya no te sonreirá, ni te jugará bromas ni jugarás videojuegos con él"… _la voz de Leo comenzaba a quebrarse de a poco, pero el mayor luchaba por mantener la compostura_ Yo tenía la culpa de todo… Por no haberte protegido…

_ ¿Por eso meditaste toda la tarde…?

_ Sí…

_ Leo… _Mickey se sentó en la cama_ Yo… yo… ¡YO TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA!

_ ¿Q-qué…? _Leonardo se quedó pasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos. No era exactamente la reacción que esperaba…

_ ¡Ya me oíste! ¡Te golpearía en la cabeza con mis nunchakus si los tuviera a mano! _le aseguró Michelangelo, mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso…? _Leo también se sentó en la cama, confundido ante la actitud de su hermanito menor.

_ ¡Porque estás mal de la cabeza! _aseguró Mickey, frunciendo el ceño_ ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de estas cosas? ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer de líder que nunca se enfada, ni tiene miedo, ni pierde los estribos?!

_ ¡Porque eso soy! _Leonardo se enfadó también, al no comprender el enojo de Mickey_ ¡Quiero ser un mejor líder! ¡Para ti y para los demás también!

¡SLAP!

Michelangelo se había cansado y cumplido su amenaza… le había dado a Leo una bofetada.

El ojiazul se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. Miró a Mickey, reclamando una explicación:

_ Antes de líder, ¡eres mi hermano, Leo! _le dijo el menor_ ¿Por qué lo olvidas? ¿Por qué nos olvidas a todos…?

_ Mickey…

_ Sí, me tomas en cuenta cuando nos meto en un lío a todos… O cuando salvo el día… _se entristeció Michelangelo_ Pero luego te olvidas de mí... Nunca me cuentas tus problemas…

Leonardo no sabía qué contestar. Se había quedado sin palabras…

_ ¿Sabes qué creo? _le preguntó su hermano_ Creo que llevas tanto tiempo cuidando de nosotros… que te has olvidado que también puedes contar con tus hermanos… ¡Y que puedes contar conmigo!

_ Mickey, yo… Nunca había visto las cosas de ésa forma…

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque siempre quieres cargar con todo tú solo! _se quejó Michelangelo_ Solo te encierras a meditar y a echarte la culpa… ¡Eres un tonto, Leo!

El mayor se frotó la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada… y sonrió...

Antes de que Michelangelo pudiese reaccionar, su hermano mayor se le había tirado encima para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas… y llorar…

_ Leo… _Mickey nunca había visto a su hermano llorar, y de repente se halló preguntándose si no había sido demasiado duro con él_ Perdona… No quise hacerte sentir mal…

_ No. _lo interrumpió Leo, mientras las gotitas que caían de su rostro se fundían silenciosamente con las sábanas_ Tienes razón… Tienes razón en todo…

Mickey lo acunó entre sus brazos, y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho;

_ Leo… Prométeme que me dejarás cuidar de ti de vez en cuando… _le propuso en un susurro_ Te sorprenderé... ya lo verás…

El de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, y se quedaron en silencio por un rato…

_ Jamás pensé que me abofetearías… _comentó Leonardo de repente_ Ni que me darías un sermón…

_ Bueno… _Mickey se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió, nervioso_ Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

_ Mmm… No me agrada… ¿Y si con el tiempo te vuelves más maduro que yo…? _se preocupó el mayor_ No quiero tener que jubilarme por la fuerza de un trabajo que amo…

_ ¿Qué trabajo…?

_ Cuidar de ti…

Un segundo rubor más intenso se trepó por debajo de las pecas de Michelangelo, quien optó por desacomodar la bandana azul de su hermano, para que éste no lo notara:

_ Como siempre, estás exagerando… Aún tengo todo tipo de problemas que causar… _declaró, desafiante_ ¡Así que no te preocupes, todavía tienes trabajo por mucho, mucho tiempo…!

El mayor se sentó en la cama, y se desató la prenda azul para dejarla en la mesilla de noche. Luego se recostó otra vez entre las mullidas almohadas y acomodó las sábanas;

_ ¿Sabes…? Respecto a eso de que nunca dejo entrar a nadie a mi "santuario"… no es verdad. _lo contradijo Leonardo con una sonrisa_ ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y dormíamos todos juntos…?

_ Sí… en una hamaca como la de Raph… _Mickey se recostó sobre el estómago de su hermano y se tapó con las sábanas_ Él siempre me pateaba…

_ Nos pateaba a todos… _corroboró el mayor_ Ya en ése entonces quería probar que él era el más fuerte…

Mickey sonrió y cerró los ojos;

_ Splinter nos mecía y nos mecía por horas… hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos… _suspiró_ Qué época tan inocente…

_ Y cuando ya no cabíamos en la hamaca, Sensei nos dio una habitación a cada uno y empezamos a dormir separados… _Leo le acarició el caparazón_ Pero cuando tenías pesadillas o no podías dormir, siempre venías a buscarme a mí…

_ Es que eras el único que no se molestaba cuando lo despertaba en la mitad de la noche… _se excusó Mickey_ Siempre dejabas tu puerta abierta para mí y no me pedías explicaciones… ¡Ni siquiera te quejabas cuando dejaba tu almohada llena de baba…!

_ Bueno, es que eras muy pequeño y tampoco querías entrar en razones… _el mayor lo miró a los ojos_ Además… es difícil resistirse cuando alguien confía tanto en ti…

_ ¿Aún tengo ese privilegio…? _quiso saber el de rostro con pecas_ Si LH se queda dormido temprano y una noche de éstas quiero visitarte… ¿Puedo hacerlo…?

Leonardo asintió, y enroscó cariñosamente los dedos entre las cintas de su bandana anaranjada:

_ Me encantaría…

Mickey apoyó la barbilla sobre el plastrón de su hermano mayor;

_ Leo… Nuestra relación debe cambiar en algún momento… _comenzó a decir el menor.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ ¡Hablo de que no seremos un grupo de pubertos torpes y atolondrados por siempre! _afirmó el de ojos claros, bromeando un poco_ Rapha mantiene más la calma que antes… En incluso Donnie es más fuerte y hábil…

Leonardo se quedó callado, observándolo;

_ Y yo ya no soy un niño… _concluyó Michelangelo con un suspiro.

_ Lo sé…

_ No tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo…

_ Sí, me doy cuenta de lo que dices, pero… ¡trata de entenderme! _le pidió el ojiazul_ Siempre has confiado en mí, Mickey… desde que eras muy pequeño… _dijo clavando la mirada en el techo_ Y tengo tanto miedo de decepcionarte…

Mickey se enderezó y se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho:

_ Tú nunca me decepcionarás, Leo… _le aseguró con una gran sonrisa_ No importa lo que hagas…

Luego le obsequió un ruidoso beso en la mejilla…

_ ¿Qué tal si… que tal si te quedas un rato…? _le propuso el mayor tratando de no sonar demasiado suplicante, pero nada pudo hacer respecto al rojo de su cara_ ¿Por los viejos tiempos…?

Michelangelo no dijo nada, pero cuando le echó los brazos al cuello y se acomodó sobre su pecho, Leonardo supo que había aceptado su "inusual" petición;

_ Gracias… Mickey… _suspiró el ojiazul.

La tortuga con el rostro con pecas también emitió un suspiro de satisfacción cuando su hermano lo acunó con sus fuertes brazos.

"_Nunca antes alguien se había puesto a pensar en mí de ésa forma…" _reflexionó Leonardo al cerrar los ojos. Mickey tenía razón… Se la pasaba cuidando de los demás…

¿Sería tan malo que por una vez permitiera que alguien lo cuide a él…?

Los dos hermanos se quedaron dormidos muy pronto… y aunque no lo sabían entonces, un nuevo sentimiento acaba de nacer y sutilmente se abriría paso entre ellos.

Mickey visitó muchas veces la cama de su hermano mayor en los días siguientes. Y le producía una agradable sensación encontrar la puerta abierta y entornada especialmente para él…

Por su parte, Leonardo recordó algo que sabía, pero que se le había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo: le gustaban mucho las visitas nocturnas de su hermanito… y las esperaba con ansias.

Incluso las noches que LH se negaba a dormir por sus pesadillas, y Mickey se quedaba con él toda la noche, los dos hermanos se anhelaban y extrañaban su pequeña fracción de tiempo a solas…

De repente, Mickey era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con Leo… Y de cuánto le gustaba su sonrisa…

Y Leo comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo lindo que era su hermanito…

No se había dado cuenta de lo bonitos que eran sus enormes ojos claros… ni de lo bien que cabía entre sus brazos cuando se acurrucaba junto a él…

De repente el otro se convertía en la persona con la que más querían estar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas: **

**La canción que canta Mikey al principio es "Ben" del genial Michael Jackson =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_ Tiene que llenar éstas formas, … _dijo la doctora Ángela pasando un cuadernillo a su paciente.

El Sr. Montgomery –un ex convicto de mala pinta y brazos tatuados- se acomodó bruscamente en el sillón recargable, haciendo que el tapizado chirriase:

_ ¿Así que esto la exonera por si no me despierto, eh doctora? _comentó con su habitual tono grosero.

_ ¿Disculpe…? _la doctora lo observó por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Si firmo esto seré problema del Estado o del Presidente o de quien coño sea? _siguió burlándose_ Ya sabe, si su pequeña terapia para ponerme a dormir no funciona… entonces usted no será responsable…

_ Yo no estoy evadiendo ninguna responsabilidad, Sr. Montgomery… _le advirtió la doctora en tono severo, cruzando los brazos.

Claro que podía entender a su paciente: el sujeto llevaba meses sin dormir bien y los calmantes y sedantes poco podían hacer contra las horribles pesadillas de las cosas que había visto en prisión que lo acosaban cada vez que ponía la cabeza en la almohada… pero no iba a permitir que nadie le faltara el respeto y menos que le impidieran hacer su trabajo correctamente.

_ ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Ese es el tono de autoridad que usa con sus hijos? _se mofó el ex convicto, enseñando todos sus dientes de metal al reírse_ Los debe de tener bien adiestrados…

_ No tengo hijos… _le respondió Ángela esquivando la mirada burlona_ No puedo.

Joe Montgomery hizo una mueca y dejó de reírse. Hasta un ex convicto sabe cuándo se pasa de la raya:

_ Lo… Lamento… _murmuró el hombre.

Ángela supo que ésa era la disculpa más sincera y amable que se podía esperar de un hombre como ése... y sonrió, dispuesta a cooperar.

_ No se preocupe. Me gusta pensar que el destino lo quiso así para que yo no tuviera que elegir entre un trabajo que me apasiona y mi familia… _dijo ella, limpiando sus lentes antes de sentarse junto a él_ Mi investigación es importante para mí, y la tomo muy en serio… mucho más si implica trabajar con personas, Sr. Montgomery…

El ex convicto no respondió nada, y siguió observando la forma que tenía en la mano en silencio mientras ella hablaba;

_ No lo obligaremos a tomar la terapia si no lo desea. _le aclaró Ángela_ Pero quiero recordarle que podría estar desperdiciando una gran oportunidad para curar su insomnio…

_ ¡Eso sólo pasará si la terapia funciona! ¿Pero y qué si no lo hace? _protesto el paciente, delatando que no estaba tan seguro ni era tan valiente como lo parecía en el exterior_ ¿¡Qué pasará si no me levanto de ésta maldita silla?!

_ No tiene nada que temer, Joe… Si en algún momento usted se siente incómodo con esto de alguna manera, podrá despertarse sin problemas. _le aseguró ella.

_ ¿Sin problemas eh…? ¿Y cómo es eso…?

_ No utilizamos sedantes ni anestesias… El dispositivo que le colocaremos induce el sueño estimulando las partes del cerebro responsables de ésa acción. _explicó Ángela_ Le garantizo un sueño profundo y sin peligros, Sr. Montgomery. Pero tiene que firmar la forma que le he dado, para dejar en claro que aceptó el tratamiento por propia voluntad… ¿entiende?

Su escéptico paciente emitió un gruñido y firmó la hoja con su nombre. Luego le devolvió el papel a Ángela, que lo guardó en su escritorio;

_ Bien, ya podemos comenzar… _la doctora preparó el equipo y se puso a trabajar.

Primero verificó y tomo nota de los signos vitales de su paciente, de la presión sanguínea y el ritmo cardíaco. Le hizo algunas preguntas como si padecía sonambulismo o apnea del sueño, y por último le pidió que se recostara en el sillón recargable y se pusiera cómodo.

_ Esto es un poco como de ciencia ficción… _comenzó a decir Joe el ver el casco de metal que la doctora iba a colocar en su cabeza.

_ Sé que no luce bien respecto al diseño… _admitió Ángela ajustando el casco metálico y de aspecto algo rústico en la cabeza calva y tatuada del ex convicto_ Pero le aseguro que cumple su función. Si funciona tan bien como queremos, mejoraremos el diseño, que es lo de menos…

_ Doctora… _el paciente hizo una última pregunta_ Cada vez que me duermo, veo la cara del sujeto al que apuñalé con un destornillador en prisión… ¿Su invento no hará nada respecto a las pesadillas… o sí…?

Ángela le tocó el brazo tatuado, en un gesto comprensivo:

_ Creo que la mejor sugerencia que puedo darle, es que se refugie en un recuerdo más agradable, Sr. Montgomery…

Joe Montgomery arrugó la nariz, poco convencido con la sugerencia... pero Ángela insistió.

_ Parta hacia un recuerdo agradable, Joe… Quizá algo de su niñez que le gustaría volver a vivir…

_ ¿Algo que recuerde de la última de antes de que mi vida se fuese al demonio? _el exconvicto se restregó por última vez sus ojeras y cerró los ojos, recostándose en el sillón_ Muy bien…

Ángela salió rápidamente de allí y se dirigió a la sala contigua, la cual estaba separada mediante un cristal.

Sentada en su puesto de observación, la doctora accionó unos botones y dio comienzo al proceso experimental;

_ Comenzando… _anunció por el micrófono_ Inicie etapa del sueño 1…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las alcantarillas, otro científico menos conocido también estaba metido en su área de trabajo… aunque no tan atareado…

_ Veamos… Invento número 903/C-1… _anotó Donatello con algo de dificultad ya que las gafas de trabajo no le permitían ver con claridad_ Exitosamente finalizado y testeado…

"_Testeado por mí, claro… Hace tiempo que Mickey ya no me hace el honor…_" se quejó por dentro.

_ Experimentos orgánicos finalizados… Mantenimiento al tortu-móvil, finalizado… ¡Vaya! _Donatello se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la mesa_ Sin que Michelangelo me moleste o me interrumpa, termino el doble de rápido… ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

La tortuga se quitó la bata de trabajo. Se lavó el rostro y las manos con abundante jabón para quitarse las marcas de hollín… y fue a la cocina. Después de todo, no sólo los humanos tenían el mal hábito de comer cuando estaban aburridos.

Donnie preparó dos sándwiches y estaba llenando un par de vasos con leche cuando alguien lo interrumpió:

_ Ohhh eres una buena esposa, Donnie… _Raphael se apareció de la nada y se colocó detrás de su hermano_ ¡Me leíste la mente y preparaste algo de comer!

_ No son para ti. _Donatello puso lejos los dos vasos con leche y estaba por hacer lo mismo con los dos sándwichs_ Son para mí y para Michelag… ¡Eeeekkk!

Raphael lo tocó inapropiadamente en el trasero, apretando con fuerza una de sus nalgas:

_ Lindo y firme… _comentó aún sin soltarlo_ Tal parece que no has estado sentado tanto tiempo como acostumbras, Donnie… ¡De lo contrario no habrías sentido esto…!

_ ¿Q-qué cojones fue eso…?! _el ojirrojo se tocó el lugar en donde había recibido el "inusual" apretón.

_ ¿Qué? Pensé que como tú le tocabas el trasero a Mickey sin problemas la otra noche, yo podía hacerte lo mismo a ti y salir impune… _se encogió de hombros Raphael, aprovechando el estupor de su hermano para apropiarse de un sándwich_ Con permiso, tengo hambre…

Donatello se puso tan rojo como la máscara de su hermano:

_ ¡No vuelvas a…! ¡Oye deja eso, te dije que ese sándwich era para Mickey!

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Yo soy el que estuvo haciendo levantamiento de pesas y gastando calorías! _Raphael mordisqueó las orillas del pan_ Si lo sigues alimentando así, lo vas a poner gordito…

Donatello dio por perdido el sándwich y se resignó a preparar un tercero, sobre todo para ya no tener que hablar con Raphael… quien sin embargo siguió detrás de él, acosándolo:

_ Como sea, es inusual que salgas de tu guarida más de dos veces por día y sin que tengamos que ir a una misión… _comentó el de bandana roja.

_ Es que ahora que Mickey pasa tanto tiempo con LH, ya no tengo quien me moleste y concluyo los experimentos más rápido… _explicó brevemente el más alto.

_ ¿Quieres que yo te moleste? _se ofreció Raphael abrazándolo por detrás_ Casey está en una cita, cumpliendo con Abril… así que ¿por qué no pasas el rato conmigo…? _le sugirió_ Están dando buenos programas en la televisión…

Pero a Donatello no le pareció tan atractiva la oferta:

_ ¡¿Es una broma?! _exclamó sacudiéndose las manos ásperas de Raph se los hombros_ ¡Eres la último persona en el mundo con la que quiero pasar el rato!

_ ¡Umhf…! ¿Sigues enojado por la paliza que te dí en el entrenamiento de hoy? _se quejó el ojiverde_ ¡Vamos, Donnie! ¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho, así soy yo!

El más alto cargó la bandeja con los alimentos que tan amorosamente había preparado y se alejó;

_ Sé perfectamente cómo eres, y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de que seas un maldito patán estúpido... _se despidió_ Si quieres hacer de insufrible con alguien no vengas conmigo, ¡búscate a alguien de tu tamaño!

_ ¡Muy bien reina del drama, haz lo que quieras! _le gritó Raphael antes de morder el sándwich que se había robado_ Como si me importara…

_ Por cierto, el sándwich de Mickey tiene frijoles de dulce adentro... _le avisó Donnie antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

El ojiverde se apresuró a escupir el bocado que tenía en la boca en el fregadero.

¡Como detestaba ésas combinaciones agridulces que tanto le gustaban a Mickey…!

Pero más lo disgustaba el no poder acercarse a Donatello como antes… en algún punto su hermano se había cansado de su actitud de chico malo y de sus reacciones explosivas y había puesto una barrera entre ellos.

De todas formas, Raph no iba a cambiar de estrategia…

¿Ser más amable? ¿Ser "de los chicos buenos"…? ¿¡Para qué?!

Eso nunca ha servido de nada… El propio Donatello había hecho el papel de chico bueno con Abril por mucho tiempo, ¿y los resultados obtenidos cuáles fueron…?

¡Bah! Como sea… Raphael no iba a cambiar su manera de ser de todos modos…

Así que abrió una de sus latas de cerveza, se secó el sudor del cuello con el paño de secar los platos y se fue a ver la televisión en su sillón favorito… sin embargo, éste estaba ocupado con 200 kg. de reptil;

_ Deberías ser más amable con él… o no llegarás a nada… _le sugirió Leatherhead, mirando el canal de las noticias.

_ Mira quien lo dice… _contraatacó el de bandana roja_ ¡Tú lo sujetas por la cara cada vez que tienes oportunidad!

_ ¡Lo hago involuntariamente…! _le recordó el cocodrilo, frunciendo el ceño_ Pero tú lo vez apartarse y enroscarse como una serpiente acosada y lo sigues molestando. Un día, te morderá…

El ojiverde apretó los dientes y avanzó hasta su interlocutor:

_ ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No estoy de humor para sermones ni metáforas baratas! ¡Ése es el trabajo del maestro Splinter! _le advirtió Raphael sacando sus Sais_ Ahora… ¡Quita tu escamoso trasero de mi sillón!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Donatello se alejaba a paso rápido de allí, en busca de su hermano más pequeño… pero no lo encontró en su habitación, ni armando lío con su patineta por la casa…

_ ¿Mickey…? _Donatello observó el montón de videojuegos abandonados y la máquina de pinball de Space Heroes desierta.

¿En dónde estaba su pequeño hermanito?

_ Uhhg… _Donatello se llevó una mano al lugar en donde Raph lo había pellizcado, conteniendo un gemido de dolor_ Ése bruto de Raphael me dejó los dedos marcados…

Iba a regresar al laboratorio cuando escuchó risas que venían de la cochera, donde había estado horas antes realizando ajustes en el motor del tortu-móvil.

El de bandana púrpura se asomó por el portón a medias cerrado y vio que Leonardo estaba lavando el vehículo con la ayuda de Mickey… o bueno, algo así, porque el menor no estaba haciendo su trabajo sino leyendo historietas a un costado:

_ ¿Qué estás mirando? _quiso saber Mickey sin levantar la mirada de su historieta cómica.

Donatello se sobresaltó, pero pronto comprendió que la pregunta no estaba dirigida a él, sino al de bandana azul…

_ ¡Nada! _Leo puso cara de inocente y siguió enjabonando las ruedas del vehículo_ No sé de qué hablas…

_ ¡Hace ya un rato que me miras y te ríes bajito! _insistió Michelangelo con una sonrisa_ ¡Dime qué te parece tan gracioso!

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Estaba… _Leonardo se sonrojó un poco_ Mirando las pecas que tienes detrás de la cabeza…

_ ¿Uh…? ¿Tengo pecas allí también…? _se angustió el más pequeño, tocándose la nuca como si pudiera descubrir las manchitas a través del tacto.

_ ¡Pero son bonitas…! _se apresuró a aclarar el mayor_ De hecho, si las uniera con un marcador como estaba pensando, creo que podría dibujar una casa y un barco…

Michelangelo devolvió su atención a la historieta:

_ ¡Eso no es nada nuevo! _resopló_ Une las que tengo los brazos y podrás dibujar "La última cena" si quieres…

_ Mmm… _Leonardo sonrió, comprensivo_ Algo me dice que Raph ha estado burlándose de tus pecas… ¿No es así?

_ Pues sí, ése era uno de sus encantadores chistes, de hecho… _suspiró el de bandana anaranjada.

_ No le hagas caso… _Leonardo humedeció la esponja en el agua jabonosa, y se acercó a su hermanito.

Michelangelo lo sintió acercarse cada vez más por detrás, y ocultó su ruborizada cara con la revista que sostenía;

_ Yo creo que tus pecas son encantadoras… _Leonardo le habló al oído, poniendo al menor de los dos cada vez más nervioso_ Sin embargo… ¡Podríamos borrarlas si quieres!

Leonardo le pasó la esponja húmeda por la cabeza, haciendo que Mickey diera un gritito de sorpresa:

_ ¡LEO! ¡El agua está fría! _exclamó Mickey tirando su historieta al piso y arrebatándole la esponja.

El de bandana azul salió corriendo, y Mickey fue tras él, más que dispuesto a seguir la jugarreta;

_ ¡Ya verás, te daré tu merecido! _aseguró el de ojos claros tomando el balde con agua y jabón para echárselo encima a Leonardo, que corrió a esconderse del otro lado del tortu-móvil, riendo.

Los dos hermanos se enfrentaron por un rato en una batalla de esponjas mojadas como proyectiles y baldazos de agua con jabón, hasta que Michelangelo se apropió de la manguera y empapó a su contrincante de pies a cabeza:

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Te vencí, Leo! _se burló el menor_ ¡Acepta la derrota!

Leonardo se quedó un momento paralizado, por lo fría que estaba el agua, pero pronto se recuperó y volvió a la carga;

_ ¡Jamás! ¡Ven aquí, Mickey…! _el ojiazul frustró su intento por salir corriendo y lo atrapó sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

_ ¡Ya Leo, déjame! ¡Jajaja! _el de bandana anaranjada luchaba por zafarse, pero estaba demasiado tentado por la risa como para concentrarse_ ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡No, no…!

El mayor lo llevó contra la camioneta y lo obligó a apoyarse en la parte que había enjabonado previamente, llenándole el cuerpo y el caparazón de espuma…

_ ¡Basta, basta…! ¡Jejeje…! _Mickey estaba por rendirse cuando su contrincante lo soltó repentinamente.

_ ¡Ack…! ¡Ahhh! _Leonardo se apartó y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras se quejaba de dolor, alarmando a su hermano más pequeño.

_ ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¿Qué tienes Leo?

_ ¡JABÓN EN EL OJO! ¡ME ENTRÓ JABÓN EN LOS OJOS! _gritó el de bandana azul_ ¡Busca algo para limpiarme!

_ ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy…! _Mickey salió corriendo a buscar el paño de encerar pero al volver se resbaló con el agua con jabón, llevándose por delante los baldes, la manguera, las esponjas… y a Leo.

_ ¡Cuidado…! _fue todo lo que alcanzó a exclamar Leonardo antes de que los dos chocaran y aterrizaran estrepitosamente sobre el suelo duro y mojado.

_ ¡Lo lamento! ¡En serio lo lamento! _Mickey había aterrizado justo encima de su hermano mayor, aplastándolo_ Déjame ver… ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

Leonardo le permitió limpiar la espuma que tenía en toda la cara con el paño;

_ Bueno… Me golpeé la cabeza así que ya me olvidé del ardor en los ojos… _bromeó, mientras seguía recostado en el suelo.

_ Lo siento, en verdad que soy un patoso… _se disculpó Michelangelo, limpiándole con más cuidado uno de sus ojos azules.

El mayor sonrió dulcemente;

_ Tranquilo, no es para tanto… _dijo_ ¡Tampoco es que vaya a quedarme ciego o algo así…!

(Nota del autor: Referencia a Tmnt Sainw… XD)

Mickey emitió una risita y procedió a limpiarle el otro ojo, mientras Leo se dejaba hacer muy dócil, tendido en el suelo…

Ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de que sus rostros y sus cuerpos estaban muy cercanos, hasta que…

_ Oye, Leo… _el de ojos claros se acomodó un poco sobre su hermano_ Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes…

Sólo entonces el mayor de los dos tomó conciencia de que la boca de Mickey estaba a centímetros de la suya… y de que su hermanito se acercaba más y más… expectante...

Pero antes de que el rubor pudiera trepar a las mejillas de Mickey y Leo pudiera sentir la cálida respiración de su hermano en los labios… la música de jazz de LH se empezó a oír por toda la alcantarilla.

Mickey se levantó de un salto:

_ ¡LeatherHead tiene otro ataque! _exclamó antes de salir corriendo.

El desconcierto de Leonardo duró unos segundos, pero él también se levantó y fue a la carga para ayudar al cocodrilo y a su hermano de bandana roja, que en vez de buscar la paz insistía en pinchar al reptil con sus sais…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en una de las muchas oficinas del TCRI…

Un montón de androides Kraang disfrazados de hombres de negocios estaban reunidos en grupo, hablando alrededor de una mesa.

Cualquier persona que hubiese visto la escena, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una reunión cualquiera de planeamiento de estrategias de marketing… pero el tema de conversación era otro mucho más serio:

_ El Kraang ha notado que sus armas tradicionales de rayos nunca le atinan al objetivo. _dijo uno de los androides.

_ Uno de los soldados Kraang le atinó una vez a uno de ésos llamados "pájaros carpinteros"… pero sólo porque el espécimen estaba inmovilizado detrás de un cristal en una de esas llamadas tiendas de mascotas… _aseguró un segundo androide.

_ Imposible. El Kraang ya mutó a todos los pájaros carpinteros de la ciudad conocida como Nueva York. _lo contradijo el Kraang que tenía a la derecha_ El Kraang a mi izquierda es lo que se conoce como un mentiroso.

_ Silencio, hermanos Kraang. Está claro que el ejército Kraang necesita mejorar sus armas…

_ Los Kraang podríamos traer mejores armas de la dimensión X. _comentó otro kraangdroide _Pero las llamadas "tortugas" destruyeron el portal de Kraang, dejando temporalmente a Kraang sin poder usar el portal hasta su completa reparación…

El Kraang que comandaba la reunión se levantó y fue hasta el surtidor de agua, que lo que en realidad surtía era agua Kraang, y se sirvió un vaso hasta el borde;

_ Afortunadamente el Kraang ya tiene a un par de científicos humanos trabajando en armamentos nuevos para el Kraang. _le recordó a sus hermanos_ Ahora el Kraang ha refinado sus métodos y ya no secuestra científicos humanos, sino que los engaña y contrata, ofreciéndoles trabajo en puestos estimulantes y remunerados…

_ Y cuando terminan con su trabajo para el Kraang, el Kraang se deshace de los llamados "científicos" desintegrándolos… _completó otro androide_ Eso le ahorra al Kraang el tener que lidiar con las intromisiones de las llamadas "tortugas"… que acostumbran a rescatar a los científicos que el Kraang secuestra con fines malvados…

_ Exacto, Kraang. _el Kraang que se había servido el vaso con agua se sentó en la mesa otra vez_ Ahora, el Kraang desea ver el progreso de los llamados "hombres de ciencia" que actualmente trabajan para el Kraang sin saberlo…

Como si fueran verdaderos hombres de negocios, los androides comenzaron a exponer por turnos los avances de las personas que tenían trabajando…

Un grupo de militares retirados estaban trabajando en mejorar los cañones láser, y en crear granadas de rayos gamma…

Un laboratorio de cosméticos que hacía pruebas con animales, los había puesto en contacto con un traficante de animales exóticos, dispuesto a venderle sus productos al TCRI para que experimentaran todo lo que quisieran…

Y una científica se encontraba trabajando arduamente en un programa para dominar la mente humana… sin saberlo.

_ El Kraang está esperando los resultados del trabajo de la humana conocida como "Ángela Bennet"… _dijo el androide encargado de dar la noticia_ Si el dispositivo que diseñó funciona con éxito, el Kraang podrá usarlo en su favor para mejorar sus propios dispositivos de control mental… los cuales no son tan efectivos como el Kraang quisiera.

_ Excelente, Kraang. Si el Kraang tiene éxito en su búsqueda por dominar la mente de sus prisioneros de forma permanente, el Kraang podrá reconstruir la prisión de Kraang…

_ Y el Kraang podrá manejar a sus especímenes y experimentos Kraang con más efectividad… y eventualmente, manejar a cualquier ser viviente de éste planeta conocido como "tierra".

Si las voces de los kraangdroides no hubieran sido tan monótonas e iguales, cualquiera podría haber notado una clara nota de entusiasmo en ellos. Al parecer, la idea de dominar la mente humana de una vez por todas y de manera tan efectiva como permanente –y no con dispositivos que anularan el efecto al ser retirados- los tenía muy ansiosos…

En fin, ésa era la noche en la que recibirían la llamada que esperaban…

La llamada que daría cuenta del éxito del experimento, o de su total fracaso.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, la vida de la doctora Ángela Bennet corría un gran peligro, sin que ella lo supiese siquiera…

(Nota del autor: Me voy con Moe a hablar normal… ¬.¬)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la noche…

Raphael estaba haciendo lagartijas con sus Sais junto al televisor, para pasar el rato hasta que regresaran de los comerciales... cuando vio que Donatello entraba en la sala y se dejaba caer en el sillón, apropiándose del control remoto.

Pero en vez de enfadarse, el de bandana roja dejó de ejercitarse y clavó sus armas ninja en el apoyabrazos del sillón… luego se sentó junto a su hermano:

_ Oye, el maestro Splinter no quiere que claves así los Sais en el sillón, ¡lo llenas de agujeros! ¡Y ya van tres veces que he tenido que cambiarle la cubierta! _se quejó el de bandana púrpura sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

_ Sí, pero dos de esas veces fueron porque el gato de Mickey decidió marcar territorio con su apestoso orín… _se defendió el ojiverde_ Y ya sabes lo que Mickey piensa acerca de castrarlo…

Mickey pasó junto al sillón con las cajas de pizza recién llegadas para la cena, y escuchó el comentario:

_ ¡Espero que no estén hablando de castrar a mi gato! _les advirtió, bajando una de las cajas de pizza en la mesita de la sala_ ¿Qué tal si le cae mutágeno encima por accidente y se convierte en un hombre-gato fortachón? ¿Cómo haré para explicarle que no tiene sus partes privadas…?

_ Es distinto, Mickey. _lo tranquilizó Donatello_ Nadie va a salpicar a tu gato con mutágeno…

_ Sí, claro… _Raphael comenzó a comerse la pizza_ Eso decía yo de Spike y ahora es una tortuga enojada gigante que no quiere saber nada con nosotros…

A Michelangelo no le gustó el rumbo que tomaría la conversación si la continuaba, así que siguió su camino hasta la cocina, donde lo esperaba un hambriento Leatherhead.

Donatello lo observó alejarse y después tomó una porción de pizza con queso extra…

Luego de mordisquearle las orillas, desistió de la idea de comer y la devolvió a la caja;

_ ¿No comes, Donnie…? _Raphael ya se había acabado media pizza él solo, pero aún tenía espacio para comerse lo que Donatello había dejado.

_ No. _el ojirrojo le dio permiso para comerse las sobras_ No tengo hambre…

_ ¿Te digo algo curioso…? _comenzó a hacer charla el de bandana roja_ Cuando LH tuvo ese ataque por la tarde… yo no encendí la música.

_ Mhh… _Donatello ignoró el comentario y se hizo el desentendido, cambiando rápidamente los canales del televisor.

_ Sé que fuiste tú, Donatello.

_ Lo dices como si fuera algo extraordinario de mi parte el sólo apretar un botón…

_ Lo que me parece extraordinario es que quisieras ayudarme, luego de que comprimí tu trasero como a una lata de refresco vacía…

El ojirrojo no se había olvidado el episodio para nada… pero aun así enrojeció cuando Raphael lo recordó:

_ ¡No soy tan histérico y vengativo como para dejar que Leatherhead se coma vivo a uno de mis hermanos!

_ ¡Claro que sí lo eres! _insistió el de ojos verdes_ Hubieras dejado que LH me masticara por un rato antes de buscar ayuda… y sin embargo presionaste el botón medio segundo después de que el cocodrilo y yo empezamos a pelear…

_ ¿¡Y qué?!

_ ¿Y qué? _Raphael acercó su cara a la de Donnie_ Parece que te gustó más de lo que demostraste que yo te tocara de esa forma y por eso me ayudaste… ¿o tenías otro motivo para encender la música?

Donatello se puso todavía más rojo ante aquella acusación, y su boca se curvó en una mueca nerviosa;

_ Ojalá no te hubieras comido toda esa pizza. Porque me encantaría abofetearte con una rebanada ahora mismo… _bufó el más alto cruzándose de brazos y piernas, y apartando la mirada.

_ Te regalaré la porción que tengo en las manos si me respondes lo que quiero saber… _le ofreció Raph con una media sonrisa_ Pero con tu puntería y mis reflejos, sería un desperdicio de comida.

_ No sé qué mosca te picó últimamente, pero has estado jugando mucho a ser Sherlock Holmes…

_ ¿A ser quién? _Raph, arqueó una ceja, confundido.

_ ¡Mhhmpp…! _Donatello se pasó una mano por la cara_ Mira, sólo encendí la música porque quería impedir que Mickey… ¡Bueno, quería impedir algo! ¡Okay!?

El de bandana púrpura volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y su mirada se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermano menor… que jugaba a devorar una tonelada de pizza junto con Leatherhead.

Raphael siguió la mirada de su hermano más inteligente… y comprendió qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado:

_ Entonces es cierto… ¡A Mickey le gusta alguien! _exclamó bajito Raphael, para que Mickey no oyera.

_ ¿Qué? ¿¡Tú lo sabías!? _Donatello giró el cuerpo y observó a su hermano con una vena en la cabeza_ ¿Y no me lo dijiste?

_ ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirte exactamente? _Raph se hizo el inocente_ Te advertí que no estaría interesado en ti… ¿Y quién es el afortunado galán? ¿Leatherhead?

_ ¡No, no es Leatherhead! Ni siquiera sé cómo podrías considerar ésa posibilidad…

_ Pues… Los cocodrilos de 200 Kg también necesitan amor… _Raph parecía a gusto con su teoría_ Y Mickey tiene mucho amor para dar… ¿O no?

Donnie miró por encima de su hombro, para asegurarse de que no habían llamado la atención con sus susurros antes de hablar:

_ ¡No es Leatherhead! _insistió por última vez_ Es… Leo…

_ ¡¿Leo?! ¡Wow, eso sí que es una sorpresa! _Raphael sacó uno de sus sais del apoyabrazos y comenzó a escarbarse los dientes_ Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente me pareció ver una chispa entre ellos… Mickey no se le despega, y lo visita todas las noches en su habitación…

El más alto palideció al escuchar aquello:

_ ¡¿Se mete en la habitación de Leo por las noches…?! _murmuró Donatello, con la voz quebrada_ Crees que Leo le haya hecho… tu sabes… ¿cositas…?

Raphael contuvo una carcajada; sin saber explicar qué le causaba más gracia: si imaginar a Leo como un pedófilo en potencia, o la forma en que Donatello describía a las relaciones sexuales…

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Vamos, Donnie, que estás hablando de tu hermanito menor! _bromeó_ ¡No me pongas ésas imágenes mentales en la cabeza! ¿Quieres?

_ ¡¿Imágenes mentales?! ¡Jamás te he escuchado quejarte de eso cuando yo te decía que me gustaba Mickey!

_ Eso es porque tú eres más bien un PASIVO, no importa en qué clase de relación estés… _repuso Raphael con toda la calma del mundo.

Pero a Donatello no le hacía tanta gracia lo que su hermano acababa de decir:

_ ¿¡Qué carajo quieres decir con eso?! _exigió saber.

_ Pues eso… _explicó el de bandana roja_ Que nunca me ha preocupado que violes a Michelangelo, porque él, con toda esa energía que tiene, te convertiría en su Ukecito en dos segundos…

_ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo puedo ser el dominante cada vez que quiera! _afirmó el de bandana violeta, ofendidísimo.

Invadido por la ira, Donatello se levantó del sillón y se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí:

_ ¡Donnie, espera! _Raphael se levantó para ir tras él, aunque odiaba ponerse en movimiento con el estómago lleno_ Ufff… ¡Además de Uke, es un negador compulsivo de la realidad! _se quejó.

El más alto ya iba a llegar a su querido santuario: el laboratorio, cuando su hermano le dio alcance:

_ ¡Don, aguarda…! ¡Quiero decirte una última cosa!

_ ¡Ya di por terminada la conversación, Raph! _el más alto siguió caminando a paso rápido_ ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME SIGAS!

Las largas y esbeltas piernas de Donatello le sirvieron para aventajar a su hermano, y entró primero en el laboratorio. Cuando se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, Raph frustró su estrategia sosteniendo el marco de la puerta con sus fuertes brazos:

_ ¡Apártate, Raphael! _le exigió el más alto.

_ Donnie, escucha… Si quieres me disculparé por lo de llamarte "pasivo", pero no te mentiré respecto a lo de Leo con Mickey…

Donatello aflojó la presión que estaba haciendo en la puerta, y lo observó fijamente:

_ ¿A qué te refieres…?

_ Me refiero a que perdiste, Don… _dijo Raphael con toda la suavidad que pudo_ Ya es demasiado tarde para ti y para Mickey, lo siento…

_ ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! _el de bandana púrpura retrocedió, adentrándose más y más en el laboratorio hasta que su caparazón chocó contra la mesa de trabajo.

_ ¡Sí que lo sé! _el ojiverde avanzó hacia él_ Si están enamorados no hay nada que puedas hacer, Donnie… Entiende…

_ ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas! _afirmó Donatello con terquedad_ ¡Sé que puedo reconquistar a Michelangelo! ¡Ya lo verás, te lo probaré!

_ Donnie…

_ ¡Yo soy su hermano favorito! ¡No Leo!

_ ¡Ya basta, Donnie! _Raphael se adelantó y lo sujetó por ambos brazos_ ¡Solo causarás un problema si te entrometes!

_ ¡Suéltame! _Donatello se retorció como una lombriz para librarse del agarre, sin éxito_ ¡¿Por qué no te largas a inyectarte tus esteroides?!

Donatello volvió a tratar de soltarse, dándole un rodillazo a Raphael, pero sólo consiguió enfurecer al de bandana roja…

_ ¡He dicho que te calmes! _exclamó con los dientes apretados, subiendo al más alto al escritorio y echándole todo su peso encima para tenerlo quieto.

Un par de carpetas y frascos de vidrio se cayeron al piso -alertando con el estruendo al resto de los habitantes de la casa- y el ojirrojo quedó con las piernas separadas alrededor de las caderas de su hermano más fuerte…

Pero no por eso dejó de retorcerse y de tirar patadas al aire:

_ ¡Suéltame, maldito patán estúpido…! _se quejó el bandana púrpura, mirando con ojos llorosos de rabia a su opresor.

En el esfuerzo por reducirlo, Raphael había acercado mucho sus cuerpos y sus caras… hasta quedar pegado el uno contra el otro. Nunca olvidaría cómo brillaban con la ira los ojos de su hermano…

Brillaban como dos piedras preciosas…

Donatello jadeaba ruidosamente cuando Leonardo llegó primero que nadie al laboratorio y al entrar se encontró con la perturbadora escena: Raph apresando a Donnie, sosteniéndole los brazos en alto y metido entre sus largas piernas…

Por supuesto que malinterpretó el escenario;

_ ¡Raphael, suéltalo ya mismo…! _le exigió acercándose rápidamente.

Justo cuando Raphael iba apartarse y a levantar los brazos en alto, como un criminal que afirma que es inocente, Donatello consiguió zafar uno de sus brazos y echó mano al arma más cercana que tenía: una enorme llave de tuercas.

Antes de que Leonardo pudiera llegar hasta ellos, el más alto le propinó un golpe atroz en la cara a Raphael, que cayó hacia atrás con el impacto... aterrizando sobre un montón de cristales rotos…

Leonardo abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta, y antes de que reaccionara, Donatello tiró la llave al suelo y salió corriendo del laboratorio.

Tanto Donatello como Leonardo estaban sorprendidos… pero más lo estaba Raphael cuando se incorporó en medio de los cristales rotos y se tocó la mejilla en donde había recibido el golpe. Ésta tenía un pequeño corte y sangraba…

Leatherhead tenía razón… Donatello acababa de morderlo…

_ ¿Estás bien, Raph? _el ojiazul le extendió su mano_ Déjame que te ayude a levantarte, así te clavarás la menor cantidad de trozos de vidrio posible…

Raphael asintió a regañadientes y se levantó con su ayuda:

_ ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?

_ Creo que Donatello finalmente se hartó de ti y te dio una paliza… _resumió Leonardo buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios de Donnie_ Ya te hemos dicho que debes tratarlo mejor…

_ Mira, Leo… ¡Si vas a darme un sermón, que sea mientras me sacas los trozos de vidrio del trasero…! _se quejó el de bandana roja.

Leonardo hizo una mueca, ante la poco atractiva oferta:

_ Mejor le pido ayuda al maestro Splinter para con esa parte… _dijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, Donatello se alejaba rápidamente de allí… demasiado impresionado con lo que acababa de pasar como para volver sobre sus pasos y socorrer a su hermano.

_ ¡Donnie…! _Mickey lo interceptó en el pasillo. Él también había escuchado el alboroto e iba de camino al laboratorio para investigar_ ¿Qué pasó, Don? Escuché gritos y…

_ ¡Mickey! _Donnie se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas_ Por favor, Mickey… ¿Puedo esconderme un rato en tu habitación? No estoy de humor para que Leo me sermonee ahora…

El de bandana anaranjada no dudó en abrazarlo, todavía sin saber por qué su hermano mayor estaba tan alterado, y sonrió comprensivamente…

_ Claro, Donnie… ¡Siempre hay lugar para uno más en mi habitación! _el de ojos claros le dio unas palmaditas en el caparazón_ Tranquilo… No te angusties por nada…

_ Gracias, Mickey… eres un ángel… _gimoteó el más alto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras nuestras cuatro tortugas se preparaban para ir a la cama, en el otro extremo de la ciudad de Nueva York había un hombre que tenía dificultades para despertar de su siesta…

_ Joe… ¡JOE…! _Ángela se preocupó al ver a su paciente seguir dormido aún después de que el tratamiento había finalizado_ ¡Joe, despierta! ¡¿Me oyes..!?

La máquina se había detenido.

Total de horas dormidas: 6

Signos vitales: funcionando a la perfección

Sólo faltaba averiguar por qué su paciente no regresaba…

Ángela cargó una jeringa con unos miligramos de adrenalina, pero cuando se giró con el brazo en alto, lista para clavársela en el pecho a su paciente… lo encontró con los ojos abiertos.

_ Oh, gracias al cielo… _la doctora dejó la jeringuilla y sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata_ ¿Me escucha, Sr. Montgomery? ¿Cómo se siente…?

El hombre en la silla no reaccionó. Sólo miraba al frente con la mirada perdida… sin reaccionar a la luz de la linterna ni a las bofetadas que Ángela le estaba propinando.

El Kraang disfrazado de humano que dirigía la investigación de Ángela, observaba la escena desde detrás del cristal en el puesto de observación... expectante.

_ ¿Doctora…? _Joe finalmente reaccionó, pestañeando teatralmente ante la luz de la linterna que lo encandilaba.

Ángela se permitió un suspiro de alivio…

_ Bienvenido de vuelta, Sr. Montgomery…

El falso líder de la investigación habló por el micrófono;

_ ¿Doctora Bennet, está todo bajo control? _preguntó.

_ Sí. El paciente está estable y ha despertado con éxito de la terapia… _informó la doctora.

_ Excelente. Prepare un informe y llévemelo a mí oficina mañana temprano. _dijo el Kraang_ Buenas noches, Doctora.

_ Sí, jefe. Buenas noches… _Ángela devolvió su atención a Joe_ ¿Cómo se siente Sr. Montgomery? Uh… ¿Señor…?

Joe Montgomery estaba llorando a mares sobre el sillón de cuero. Pero sus lágrimas eran de felicidad…

Extendió los gruesos brazos repentinamente y enlazó la cintura de la doctora, estrechándola contra sí en un abrazo asfixiante:

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Doctora…! _gimoteó el hombre_ ¡Ha sido maravilloso! He vuelto a vivir mi infancia… He recordado cuando mi padre y yo jugábamos y mi madre me hacía la cena y me cantaba…

_ Así que… Logró evitar las pesadillas con éxito, Sr. Montgomery… _Ángela trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Joe parecía un chicle_ Lo felicito, Joe…

_ Ha sido tan maravilloso… Y tan real… _reflexionó el ex convicto_ ¡Casi le diría que no deseaba despertarme…!

Aquella frase alertó a la doctora, que inmediatamente sacó su libreta;

_ ¿Cómo es eso de que no quería despertarse? _preguntó, tomando nota_ Descríbame la sensación, por favor…

_ Pues… No hay mucho que decir… _Joe se encogió de hombros, algo desconcertado ante la actitud alerta de la doctora_ Yo estaba tan a gusto allí, y cuando uno sueña es difícil distinguir la realidad del sueño… ¿No lo cree así doctora?

Ángela asintió con la cabeza, mientras escribía.

Cuando Joe Montgomery se despertó de su siesta, siguió confundido por varios minutos hasta que logró reaccionar. En la clasificación tradicional de las etapas del sueño, a ése estado se lo denominaba sueño profundo o REM… las personas pueden despertar sin problemas, pero el sueño es tan profundo que siguen confundidas por algunos segundos.

Sin embargo, la doctora no estaba tan convencida de que fuera eso lo que había visto...

Más que despertar de un sueño profundo, a ella le parecía que Joe había seguido soñando por varios minutos más… soñando con los ojos abiertos…

¿Era posible que las personas se quedaran "a vivir" en sus propios sueños, al punto de no querer despertar ya nunca?

¿Era su dispositivo el que ocasionaba ésa reacción, o Joe Montgomery era un caso aislado?

¿Qué hubiese pasado si su paciente hubiese seguido durmiendo por un par de horas más? ¿Se hubiera despertado? ¿O caería en un coma profundo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante aquella idea. Antes de que su paciente notara su turbación, Ángela le extrajo unas muestras más de sangre para analizar y luego mandó a un alegre y descansado Joe Montgomery devuelta a su casa…

Mientras Joe Montgomery cruzaba la calle oscura y desierta, el Kraang disfrazado de humano se escabullía en un callejón y sacaba de sus ropas una especie de comunicador similar a un teléfono:

_ Habla el Kraang. _dijo, con su voz de androide normal_ El experimento de la humana conocida como Ángela Bennet está casi listo. Mañana el Kraang tendrá en su poder el informe de los resultados… Cambio.

_ Ésas son excelentes noticias para el Kraang. _respondió la voz que salía del aparato_ El Kraang esperará con ansias los resultados. Recuerda mantener informado al Kraang. Cambio.

"_Malditos robots analfabetos…"_ pensó el indigente que estaba durmiendo a los pies del androide, cubriéndose la cabeza con un cartón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ!

**Gracias por leer mi historia! Si gustan y tienen tiempo también pueden visitarme en DevianArt, donde encontrarán la portada de éste fanfic y también a algunas escenas de la historia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dediquémosle este capítulo a mi querida amiga y colega yaoística: Sonic-yaoi-ships!**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI! **

**FELIZ CUMPLUEAÑOS A TIIIIII!**

**Vamos por más años de yaoi pervertido y parejas extrañas! Claro que sí! =D**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPÍTULO 4

Mickey recibió a Donatello en su habitación con un gran entusiasmo:

_ ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Esto será genial! _celebró, buscando más almohadas del clóset_ ¡Hace tanto que no hacíamos una pijamada! ¡Desde que éramos niños!

_ Bueno… _Donatello trataba de adaptarse al olor a pies que había en ésa habitación_ Hicimos una aquella vez que te dio diarrea por mezclar pizza con helado…

_ Eso no fue una piyamada… _aclaró Mickey muy apenado_ Sólo te quedaste al lado del baño toda la noche para vigilar que no me deshidratara… ¡Y definitivamente no fue divertido amanecer abrazado al escusado...!

El de bandana púrpura corrió las sábanas de la cama y se topó con las migajas de pizza y nachos con queso molidos. Hizo una mueca:

_ Emmm… Creo que me sentiría mejor si durmiera en una de las colchonetas… _aseguró, con una risa nerviosa_ ¡Esta es tu cama al fin y al cabo! No estaría bien quitártela…

_ Descuida, Leatherhead y yo casi siempre dormimos en las colchonetas, porque nos desvelamos leyendo cómics… _explicó el de bandana anaranjada_ ¿No es verdad, LH?

El cocodrilo respondió con un gruñido de aprobación desde el baño, recordándole a Donatello la segunda dificultad que tendría esa noche para conciliar el sueño: dormir en la misma habitación con un caimán de 200 kg. al que le gusta sujetarte por la cara.

_ ¿Por cierto, qué está haciendo LH en el baño?

_ Oh, eso… ¡Le enseñé a lavarse los dientes! _explicó Mikey acomodando las almohadas extras en la cabecera de la cama_ Pero le lleva un rato porque tiene muchos…

Donatello tragó saliva, pero disimuló una sonrisa para Mickey;

_ Eso es… genial, Mickey. _dijo mientras dejaba su Bo a un lado de la cama por si lo necesitaba_ ¿Seguro que no quieres que compartamos la cama…? De seguro es más confortable que las colchonetas…

_ No, no… ¡El invitado duerme en la cama! _insistió Michelangelo con una sonrisa, quitándose su bandana y colgándola en una patineta_ ¡Son órdenes del anfitrión!

_ Mhhnf… E-está bien… _Donatello comenzó a entrar en la cama, haciendo acopio de toda su determinación_ ¡Eres tan generoso, Mickey!

"_¡Ugghh! ¡Las sábanas están hechas un asco!"_ pensó mientras se cubría.

"_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Mickey limpió su habitación…?!"_

_ ¡Ouch…! _Donnie se había pinchado el trasero con uno de los muñequitos plásticos de Mickey. Lo sacó de debajo de las sábanas y lo arrojó lejos con el ceño fruncido.

Todo sea por permanecer alejado de Raph y de los sermones de Leo…

Y lo más importante, mantener a Mickey ocupado para que no visitara a Leonardo aquella noche… ni ninguna otra noche…

_ ¡Ya estamos listos! _Michelangelo había ido a buscar a Leatherhead al baño y ahora lo traía de la mano como si fuera un crío_ Necesitamos comprar más pasta dental para LH…

_ Necesitaríamos un barril de pasta dental… _murmuró Donatello, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de enfado del gigantesco reptil.

Pero Mickey no escuchó nada de eso, y buscó su deshilachado osito de felpa para dárselo a Leatherhead. Luego reunió más mantas y se acostó con su gigantesco amigo en las colchonetas:

_ ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué haremos primero? _se preguntó, mientras dejaba que LH se acostara en su regazo_ ¿Cantamos una canción? ¿Hacemos un concurso de eructos…?

_ Bueno… _al más alto no le agradaba realmente ninguna de ésas opciones_ La verdad yo no…

_ ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas una historia? _propuso Mickey_ ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Hace tiempo que no hacemos eso…

A Donatello lo enterneció que Michelangelo todavía recordara esa época:

_ ¡Porque a ti no te gustaban mis historias, chico listo…! _le recordó.

_ ¡Solían gustarme! Mucho antes de que empezaras a leer física cuántica y tus historias se volvieran aburridas… _argumentó el de ojos claros_ ¡Pero ahora es cuando puedes reivindicarte conmigo y con LeatherHead! ¿Qué opinas, eh?

_ Bueno… Supongo que podría… _Donatello buscó a tientas algunas de las revistas de su hermano menor y miró las imágenes rápidamente, buscando inspiración_ Creo que aún tengo el toque… Jejeje…

Mickey y LH se quedaron en silencio, expectantes, aguardando a que el de bandana púrpura comenzara.

Finalmente Donatello dio con algunos artículos sobre la contaminación y fuentes de energía alternativas… y un cómic sobre un príncipe guerrero…

_ ¡Listo! ¡Ya tengo mi inspiración! _Donatello sonrió ampliamente, enseñando su particular sonrisa de dientes separados_ Nuestra historia se tratará, sobre dos amigos muy especiales… y cómo se conocieron…

::::::::::::::::::::: COMIENZA HISTORIA DE REALIDAD ALTERNA :::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Nuestra historia transcurre muchos millones de años en el futuro; en un mundo muy distinto al que conocemos. _

_Un nuevo planeta tierra fruto de los cambios, las guerras, los terremotos, la contaminación y las lluvias de asteroides… _

_Pero el planeta tierra no está deshabitado. Claro que no. _

_Nadie sabe si fue una evolución natural lo que llevó a los animales a caminar en dos patas, o si fue una decisión de los pocos seres humanos que sobrevivieron a los cambios el "mutar" artificialmente… repoblando el planeta con estos nuevos seres, mitad animales, mitad humanos… _

_Lo que sí podemos afirmar, sin temor a equivocarnos, es que la historia de la humanidad ha vuelto a comenzar. De vuelta en el humilde punto de partida que es ésta tierra llena de guerreros, campesinos, reyes, esclavos, príncipes… y leyendas._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta historia comenzó en uno de los 7 enormes reinados que dividen las tierras de la luz; bautizadas así por lo cerca que parece estar el sol cuando se esconde detrás del horizonte cada tarde.

Este Reinado se llama "Shadaria". Es una tierra muy bella, llena de jardines y casas coquetas, cuyas paredes están cubiertas de piedrecillas que cuando les da el sol, hacen rebotar la luz en hermosos colores.

Sus habitantes son mayormente comerciantes y trabajadores, que se encargan de cultivar la tierra. Y son, digamos, relativamente pacíficos…

En el centro de Shadaria, se levanta un hermoso castillo. Allí es donde viven los gobernantes del reino: la Reina Mohana, y el Rey Azhor.

Ambos son tortugas, y tienen dos hijos, a los que han criado con el mismo amor y dedicación con el que cuidan a sus súbditos: el príncipe Zéfiro –el hijo mayor y heredero al trono- , y el príncipe Miguel Ángel –el hijo menor y quizá no tan entendido como su hermano en asuntos del reino que impliquen responsabilidad-.

Estas tierras son tan bellas, y gozan de tanta paz y prosperidad, que los visitantes muchas veces no quieren regresar, y se quedan a vivir allí. Esto, que otras personas tomarían como un halago, últimamente ha producido ciertos debates entre los habitantes de Shadaria.

Sucede que no todo es bueno, entre los 7 reinos de las tierras de la luz. En uno de los reinos cercanos a las tierras volcánicas, ha surgido un nuevo Rey. Uno con grandes ambiciones y ansias de poder: el Rey Triceratop.

Éste Rey, además de ser un hábil y sanguinario guerrero, es también un ambicioso conquistador, que desea crear su propio Imperio uniendo los 7 reinados… por la fuerza de ser necesario.

Hace muchos años, antes de que los dos príncipes nacieran, los Reyes de Shadaria vieron con horror los planes siniestros y los enormes e imparables ejércitos del Rey Triceratop… listos para tumbar las murallas que rodeaban al reino y masacrar a todos sus habitantes; y tomaron una decisión…

Negociarían con el Rey Triceratop: Shadaria sería su aliada a la hora de conquistar a los otros cinco reinos. Prestarían ejércitos, armas, comida y medicinas a los soldados del ambicioso Rey, a cambio de la paz.

Y aunque a los otros reinados esta decisión no les hizo demasiada gracia… al Rey Triceratop le pareció una excelente idea. Después de todo, Shadaria era un lugar bellísimo… y lo quería completo para su imperio. No en ruinas.

Así, Shadaria ha crecido y prosperado en paz, a costa del sufrimiento de los otros reinados, que inevitablemente caen en las garras del Rey Triceratop a medida que pasan los años.

Los que logran escapar de la matanza, a menudo llegan a las puertas de Shadaria, buscando refugio. Y algunos, incluso tienen el valor de saltar las murallas y escabullirse entre los habitantes… que a veces los reciben gustosos y dispuestos a esconderlos de las autoridades.

Y otras veces…

_ ¡Oye, tú! _gritó el guardia de la muralla a la oscura figura que trepaba veloz por los ladrillos blancos_ ¡Bájate de allí ahora mismo o te disparo! ¡¿Me oíste!?

La figura siguió trepando velozmente, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas del guardia, que más o menos consistían en atravesarle la cabeza con sus flechas o el cuerpo con una lanza.

El guardia cumplió por fin con lo que decía, y sacó un par de flechas. Apuntó y disparó…

_ ¡Maldición! _se quejó al ver que sus disparos no daban en el blanco, ya que el intruso era muy veloz y había alcanzado a llegar a los bordes antes de que lo hiriera.

Apretando los dientes, el encargado de custodiar las murallas encendió una antorcha y la utilizó para hacer señas al guardia del extremo siguiente, que repitió el proceso. Pronto todos los vigilantes a cargo de las murallas estaban enterados de que había un intruso tratando de entrar a la ciudad.

Donatello corría veloz por el delgado borde de la muralla, con sus pies descalzos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir haciendo piruetas allá arriba, pues ya había sido detectado...

Eso sólo significaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le cayera encima una lluvia de flechas y piedrazos. Era hora de entrar en Shadaria…

_ ¡Ahora o nunca! _la joven tortuga sacó un gancho de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, y lo aseguró en los ladrillos. Luego desplegó una larga cuerda, con la que se ató la cintura, creando un arnés.

Lento, pero con seguridad, comenzó a bajar por el interior de la muralla…

Cuando estaba ya a pocos metros del suelo, una flecha en llamas le pasó muy cerca, rozándole la cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar que todos en Shadaria tenían mala puntería cuando se dio cuenta de que no le habían apuntado a él…

_ ¡No! ¡No…! _Donatello vió angustiado cómo se incendiaba la cuerda con la que se sostenía.

El material ardió en llamas y el joven tortuga se precipitó al suelo, cayendo desde lo alto y dándose un golpe atroz…

_ Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? _se burló el muchacho que había disparado la flecha_ ¿Otro visitante nocturno, eh?

_ Se creen muy listos, creyendo que pueden entrar en la ciudad con sus trampas… _otra figura emergió de la oscuridad. Era enorme… y el aturdido Donatello apenas podía distinguir su cara.

El joven intruso se incorporó, tratando de disimular el dolor que le producían sus costillas golpeadas y la rodilla izquierda, que sangraba profusamente…

_ Por favor… No me hagan daño… _Donatello observó al grupo de personas que lo habían rodeado de la nada, y comprobó que no eran soldados ni guardias, sino gente común y corriente_ No quiero causar problemas, sólo busco refugio…

_ Eso debiste pensarlo antes de atravesar la muralla, intruso… _el que le había disparado la flecha comenzó a acercarse, y Donatello vio que se trataba de una especie de felino.

_ No vamos a permitir que cualquier gentuza venga a vivir aquí, sin invitación… _dijo una tercera voz.

_ ¡Cuando terminemos contigo, vas a desear que te hayan atrapado los guardias de allá afuera! _amenazó la figura más grande, empuñando un garrote al tiempo que salía de las sombras y la luna le iluminaba la cara: era un buey.

_ Exacto… ¡A ver si de ésta forma escarmientan los intrusos indeseables como tú!

Donatello pronto comprendió que no iba a poder razonar con sus interlocutores, y con disimulo comenzó a escarbar en su mochila:

_ Por favor… Vengo desde muy lejos… _balbuceó el joven tortuga, haciendo algo de tiempo.

Sus dedos dieron por fin contra el metal frío del objeto buscaba con tanta insistencia, y lo empuñó con firmeza en su mano derecha.

_ ¡Llegó tu hora intruso! _el buey levantó en alto su garrote, dispuesto a descargarlo con toda su fuerza en la cabeza de Donatello.

_ ¡Wahhha! _Donatello presionó un botón que sobresalía del pequeño cilindro de metal, y éste se expandió en menos de un segundo, convirtiéndose en un largo bastón con el que le propinó un merecido golpe a su atacante de dos metros.

Las personas que lo rodeaban se pusieron en guardia al ver que el intruso estaba armado y que encima tenía el descaro de querer dar pelea…

Luego de que el buey se desplomara sobre el piso, levantando una nube de polvo, comenzó la pelea… y aunque Donatello se defendió con todas sus fuerzas y le dio una buena paliza a unos cuantos, la pelea no dejaba de ser desigual.

Llegado un momento, las heridas de Donatello comenzaron a hacer mella en la concentración y en las fuerzas del pobre muchacho;

_ ¡Toma esto…! _uno de los atacantes le dio una formidable patada en el pecho, lanzándolo lejos.

Donatello rodó por el suelo polvoriento, dejando caer el bastón metálico el cual quedó muy lejos de él:

_ Nnhhg… _el joven tortuga trató de incorporarse una vez más, pero el dolor era demasiado.

La vista comenzó a nublársele de a poco… y sus adversarios le rodeaban…

Uno de ellos, el felino, se apoderó de su bastón de metal y lo sostuvo en lo alto:

_ A ver qué te parece cuando te muela los huesos con tu propia arma… _se burló.

Donatello se recostó sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos. Había llegado su hora, pero no por eso dejó ver el menor atisbo de miedo o desesperación...

Siempre había considerado la posibilidad de que lo mataran antes de entrar a la ciudad.

"_Era mejor morir intentándolo… que seguir viviendo mi vida como el miserable esclavo que era..."_ pensó, suspirando.

Justo cuando acababa de dedicarse ese último pensamiento y antes de que los golpes comenzaran a llover sobre él, otro personaje entró en la escena…

_ ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! _les advirtió el encapuchado, interponiéndose entre los malhechores y el muchacho que yacía en el suelo.

_ ¡Es él! _se espantó uno de los atacantes, abriendo la boca hasta el suelo_ ¡El ninja anaranjado!

_ ¡No sean cobardes! _les gritó el felino que se había apoderado del bastón de Donatello_ ¡No puede darnos una paliza a todos al mismo tiempo!

_ Claro que puedo… _repuso el anaranjado personaje, con voz tranquila_ Pero no lo haré, si ustedes dejan en paz a este muchacho… y le ofrecen una merecida disculpa.

_ ¡Jamás! ¡Este… este INDESEABLE se atrevió a meterse en nuestra ciudad sin permiso! _discutieron las voces de los allí presentes.

_ ¡No debe estar aquí! ¡El Rey Triceratop no quiere que demos refugio a éstos desertores!

_ ¡Aquí solo hay lugar para nosotros!

_ ¡Que regrese por donde vino!

Al ninja anaranjado no le gustó para nada lo que escuchó… pero no estaba sorprendido. Siempre que ayudaba a algún visitante, inevitablemente terminaba dando una golpiza…

La gente de Shadaria era muy terca…

_ Este muchacho tiene tanto derecho de vivir aquí como todos. _dijo el encapuchado, sacando sus nunchakus_ Su sangre es tan roja como la nuestra, ¿tendré que derramar la de todos ustedes para probarlo…?

Luego de decir éstas palabras, el ninja comenzó a darles a todos una paliza. Uno por uno los atacantes fueron cayendo, como moscas, sobre el suelo… ante la mirada nublada de Donatello, que sólo alcanzaba a distinguir un destello anaranjado proveniente de la capa de su salvador.

Finalmente, el joven tortuga se desmayó. Y el mundo se tornó completamente oscuro…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde, el muchacho al que habían acusado de "intruso indeseable" abría los ojos.

Donatello se despertó sobresaltado, y lo primero que vio fue la llama de una vela que bailaba en una lámpara junto a su cama. Bueno, una cama improvisada en el suelo, dentro de una humilde tienda de mercader…

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras? _preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Donnie se sobresaltara.

El joven se incorporó en la cama como un resorte, buscando con la mirada a su interlocutor. No tuvo que buscar muy lejos… el ninja anaranjado lo observaba, sentado en el suelo muy cerca de allí.

_ ¿Q-qué pasó? _tartamudeó_ ¿Cómo llegué aquí…?

_ Luego de darles una buena paliza a esos idiotas, te desmayaste y te cargué hasta aquí… _le contó el encapuchado, acercándose a él_ ¡Te perdiste de la función, amigo!

Una risa alegre como un cascabel salió de debajo del atuendo anaranjado, pero no alcanzó para contagiar un poco de buen humor al asustado Donatello… que miraba a su interlocutor con una mezcla de miedo y cautela.

_ Tranquilo… _el encapuchado se sentó junto a su cama_ Estás a salvo aquí conmigo… nadie te volverá a molestar…

Donatello no contestó. Se había quedado viendo los vendajes que le envolvían el torso…

Realmente le habían dado una buena tunda. De no ser por el ninja anaranjado… de seguro estaría muerto.

_ ¿P-por qué lo has hecho…? _logró articular_ ¿Por qué me ayudaste allá afuera…?

La capa anaranjada le cubría la mayor parte del rostro al ninja, pero Donatello pudo ver cómo se abrían como platos sus ojos claros;

_ ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarte…? _su tono de voz era una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación_ Es decir… ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí si vieras que estás a punto de darme una paliza?

_ ¿Pero no le tienes miedo al Rey Triceratop…? _volvió a insistir Donatello_ No se toma muy bien que nos den asilo a nosotros los desertores…

_ Digamos que… no estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que el Rey Triceratop hace o dice… _declaró el ninja anaranjado, imprimiéndole toda la burla que pudo a sus palabras.

Donatello nunca había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a expresar semejante opinión en voz alta…

_ G-gracias… por salvar mi vida… _el muchacho bajó la cabeza tanto como se lo permitieron las heridas de la golpiza reciente, y logró hacer una poco elegante reverencia_ Estaré eternamente en deuda con usted…

_ ¡Pffft…! ¡No seas tan formal! _se carcajeó el ninja, tomando un paquete que traía bajo su capa anaranjada_ ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

_ Donatello… _el tímido muchacho se atrevió a exhibir una sonrisa.

_ Bien, Donatello… ¡Te he conseguido algunas cosas! _el ninja le entregó el paquete, como si le estuviera dando un regalo muy especial_ Algo de comer, zapatos, ropa… y maquillaje.

_ ¿Maquillaje…? _Donatello abrió el paquete y tomó entre sus manos el pequeño frasco con el líquido viscoso.

_ ¡Sí! Es genial, se adapta al color de la piel una vez colocado… _comentó el encapuchado, y añadió en voz baja_ ¡Yo lo uso para cubrirme las pecas…!

Entonces Donatello comprendió por qué el encapuchado le había comprado maquillaje… era para que se cubriera las cicatrices que tenía por toda la cara.

Había sido muy amable al no decírselo directamente, pero el muchacho de ojos rojos no pudo evitar que su semblante se ensombreciera…

_ Sí… Supongo que lo necesitaré si quiero disimular de dónde vengo… _suspiró, dejando todos los obsequios junto a la cama.

_ Por favor, no te pongas tan triste… _le rogó el ninja anaranjado, recuperando el recipiente de maquillaje.

Donatello cerró los ojos, sin contestar nada. Sabía que si hablaba se le notaría el nudo en la garganta… y no le gustaba mostrar debilidad alguna.

Sin querer recordó cuando su amo lo golpeaba, o cuando le dejaba una nueva cicatriz en la cara como castigo por haber querido escapar. Incluso en ésas situaciones había aprendido a permanecer tranquilo y a aguantar estoicamente la paliza sin derramar una lágrima…

Al fin y al cabo, era la única manera de demostrarle a la persona que te está moliendo a golpes que tiene ningún control sobre ti. Ni lo tendrá jamás.

Una mano le acarició el rostro, distrayéndolo de sus amargos recuerdos. Donatello podría haberse sobresaltado ante el contacto, pero la caricia de esos dedos pequeños y regordetes era tan suave… y agradable…

_ Está bien llorar… _susurró el ninja.

_ N-no… Yo nunca… _trató de protestar Donatello.

_ Si no lloras, terminarás por inundarte por dentro… _insistió el encapuchado_ Es mejor llorar hacia afuera, ¿no lo crees? _bromeó.

Donatello se derrumbó. Lo que comenzó con una pequeña que lágrima en la mejilla del muchacho pronto se volvió un incontenible torrente que le empapó toda la cara a Donatello y también humedeció las manos del ninja…

_ Ya, ya… Tranquilo… _el encapuchado lo abrazó cariñosamente y le secó el agua del rostro con su capa anaranjada_ Se nota que no has llorado en mucho tiempo…

_ Lo… ¡Snif!... Lo lamento… ¡Snif, snif! _Donatello apenas podía hablar entre el hipo que le había dado y la emoción_ Es que siempre he tenido que arreglármelas solo y… esta noche… tú has sido tan bueno conmigo…

_ Está bien… Ya quedó atrás… _el ninja acabó de secarle la cara y esperó a que el hipo de Donatello se fuera antes de abrir el recipiente con maquillaje_ Eres un habitante de Shadaria ahora… es tu oportunidad de crearte un mejor presente… y una mejor vida…

El encapuchado tomó un poco del ungüento transparente y se lo untó en la cara al apenado Donatello, que se dejó hacer mansamente.

Todo aquello era tan irreal…

Todavía no entendía cómo se había aflojado tanto con su extraño salvador… que ahora le untaba esa cosa viscosa en la cara:

_ ¿Te sientes bien? _preguntó el ninja, untando más maquillaje en las mejillas del muchacho.

El ungüento estaba frío, pero las mejillas rojas de Donatello se encargaron de entibiarlo rápidamente;

_ Sí, claro…

_ Lo pregunto porque el maquillaje está tomando un extraño color rojizo… en vez de volverse tu tono de verde… _bromeó el encapuchado, haciendo que el joven tortuga enrojeciera aún más_ ¡Ya está! Es una pena que no tengamos un espejo, para que veas el resultado…

_ Hay uno en mi… ¡mi bolso! _se sobresaltó el muchacho_ ¡Mi bolso, mis cosas! ¡¿En dónde están?!

_ ¡Tranquilo, viejo! Están justo aquí… _el ninja recuperó el aparentemente valioso equipaje de Donatello_ ¿Ves? Ni una cosa fuera de su sitio…

_ ¡Cuidado…! _exclamó Donatello al ver que el encapuchado sujetaba el bolso de Donatello al revés, vaciando el contenido sobre el suelo…

_ ¡Oops! ¡Cuánto lo siento! _se disculpó el ninja, inclinándose para recoger los objetos_ ¡Lo recogeré enseguida…!

_ Está bien… _Donatello sonrió al verlo tan apenado_ Sólo son algunas baratijas, al fin y al cabo…

Entre las "baratijas" que Donatello había mencionado, se encontraban: un carrusel musical hecho con cuchillos y tenedores, relojes de arena con vidrio de colores molido en vez de arena, herramientas, una lámpara solar que proyectaba estrellas sobre las paredes al encenderse… y un pequeño robot con virutas de metal rizadas que hacían de cabello.

El ninja anaranjado miraba todo con los ojos abiertos del asombro:

_ ¿Tú hiciste todas éstas cosas…? _quiso saber, tomando el carrusel de tenedores entre sus manos_ ¿Te importa si le doy cuerda…?

_ Claro que no… _Donatello le indicó como hacer funcionar el juguete, y se quedó viendo cómo los improvisados caballitos de metal, bailaban y giraban_ ¿Te gusta?

_ ¿Gustarme? ¡Es lo más increíble que he visto! _el ninja no cabía en sí de su asombro_ ¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras un inventor!

La cara de Donatello se encendió por segunda vez aquella noche;

_ Bueno… yo… Nunca me he considerado un inventor… _explicó_ Éstas sólo son cosas que hacía en mi tiempo libre, con basura que encontraba…

_ ¡Pero éstas son cosas maravillosas! _el encapuchado dejó el carrusel a un lado y probó la lámpara de estrellas, que proyectó su luz por toda la carpa_ ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡No existen cosas como éstas en Shadaria!

_ ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé… Aquí la gente es muy terca y prejuiciosa… _el ninja se encogió de hombros_ Creen que la tecnología es mala y dificulta las cosas… además de que envenena el planeta. Es algo cultural, ¿me entiendes?

_ Ya veo… _Donatello suspiró pesadamente_ Entonces creo que mis habilidades no servirán de mucho aquí…

_ No te apresures a pensar eso. Yo creo que la tecnología es buena, en tanto no haga ningún daño…

_ Qué bueno, porque todas éstas cosas funcionan a energía solar… _se atrevió a presumir el muchacho_ De dónde vengo casi todo funciona con baterías solares… y los vehículos se mueven mediante sistemas de propulsión de aire…

_ Es maravilloso… _el encapuchado se lamentó en silencio por las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad, y que los mantenían apartados de esos mundos nuevos y maravillosos, que las guerras iniciadas por el Rey Triceratop le impedían explorar.

Pero ahora, con Donatello, podía tener siempre un pedacito de ése mundo cerca de él…

¡Sí! ¡Tenía que mantener a su nuevo amigo cerca! ¡Como sea!

_ ¡Ya sé…! _el ninja le entregó el carrusel a Donatello, y se levantó_ ¡No me tardo, espérame aquí!

_ ¿Uh…? _Donatello no comprendió el apuro de su acompañante_ Pero…

_ ¡Regreso en un momento! _insistió el encapuchado saliendo por la abertura de la carpa. Un resplandor anaranjado revoloteando tras él.

A los pocos minutos regresó y le entregó a Donatello un sobre con un sello de lacre:

_ Preséntate mañana en la dirección que está escrita en la parte de atrás del sobre… _le indicó_ ¡Y no vayas a abrirlo! ¿Entendido?

_ De acuerdo, pero… ¿Qué es…?_quiso saber Donatello.

_ Te ayudará a conseguir trabajo… _explicó el ninja, sin dar muchos detalles_ Confía en mí… Preséntate mañana, cuando te sientas mejor… _insistió.

_ Está bien… _Donatello sonrió ante su insistencia_ Lo haré…

Luego tomó el carrusel de caballitos, y se lo obsequió al encapuchado;

_ Quédate con él… como un regalo de agradecimiento…

_ ¿En serio? _el ninja tomó el regalo en sus manos, lleno de emoción.

_ Vi que te gustó mucho… y es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí… _sonrió el muchacho, y el ninja anaranjado pensó que tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Y también que hacía mucho tiempo que ese muchacho no sonreía…

_ Muchas gracias, Donatello… _el ninja le dio un cariñoso abrazo y se preparó para irse.

_ ¡Espera! _Donatello lo frenó cuando ya estaba por salir de la carpa_ ¡No me has dicho tu nombre aún! ¡O si… si volveremos a vernos alguna vez…!

El encapuchado se frenó en seco, y cuando se dio la vuelta, Donatello pudo ver que se había quitado el pañuelo que le cubría la cara…

Le sorprendió muchísimo ver que su salvador no era más que un adolescente de rostro regordete y cubierto de pecas:

_ Puedes llamarme Mickey… _dijo el ninja, sonriendo ampliamente_ Y descuida… ¡Nos encontraremos antes de lo que crees!

Luego le guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos rasgados, azules como el cielo, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche; dejando al sorprendido Donatello solo y algo confundido.

Miró otra vez el sobre, acercándolo a la luz de la lámpara para ver mejor la dirección.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver el símbolo que se dibujaba en la cera brillante, la cual mantenía el sobre firmemente cerrado…

Era el símbolo de la realeza…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente…

La plaza principal de Shadaria se llenó muy pronto de mercaderes y tiendas coloridas, esa mañana. El olor a las especias y al pan recién hecho pronto atrajo a los compradores, que hicieron el acostumbrado bullicio al amontonarse frente a los puestos de venta.

Todo ese movimiento despertó a Donatello, que se apresuró a vestirse con la ropa que Mickey le había dado, retocó su maquillaje y abandonó su escondite, con su bolso de inventos a cuestas y la carta en sus manos.

Pasó junto a un par de mujeres que intercambiaban chismes mientras elegían mercadería para llevar en sus canastos, y optó por cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de su atuendo, cuando oyó que hablaban del intruso que se había colado la noche anterior en la ciudad…

El joven tortuga apretó el paso, y pronto llegó a la dirección que decía el sobre. No lo sorprendió que fuera el palacio real… digamos que ya se lo esperaba al ver el sello de lacre la noche anterior, pero no por eso dejó de tragar saliva y sudar frío debajo de la ropa.

Con los puños apretados, Donatello hizo acopio de todo su valor y se encaminó hasta la entrada del castillo… donde un par de guardias le cortaron el paso.

Se trataba de un rinoceronte con cara de pocos amigos, y lo que parecía ser una hiena con un caso grave de sarna. Estaban armados hasta los dientes, y de mal modo le preguntaron al muchacho quién era y qué quería allí.

Pero Donatello estaba demasiado nervioso como para articular palabra alguna…

_ T-t-traigo una c-c-carta… _logró decir, enseñándoles el sobre.

El rinoceronte con cara de pocos amigos le arrebató el sobre, y su seria expresión se desvaneció al ver el sello de lacre:

_ ¡Oh…! Claro… _rápidamente le devolvió el sobre al joven tortuga_ ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Adelante! ¡Y disculpa por retrasarte!

Donatello avanzó, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar, y pronto se encontró caminando sobre las exquisitas alfombras rojas que cubrían el suelo del palacio, y admirando las hermosas pinturas que colgaban de los muros…

_ Esto es tan bello… _murmuró, quitándose la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

_ ¿Quién eres, muchacho? _una mujer ardilla se le acercó, sobresaltándolo.

Iba elegantemente vestida, y la envolvía una nube de perfume… y estaba excesivamente maquillada para el gusto de Donatello;

_ Soy… Err… _el joven tortuga no quiso revelar su nombre a la desconocida, y en cambio prefirió enseñarle la carta_ ¿Disculpa, no sabes con quién debo hablar por esto…? Me dijeron que me presentara aquí pero…

La ardilla abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver el sello de cera, y sonrió:

_ ¡Hey, chicas! ¡Vengan, aquí hay otro…! _llamó, antes de que Donatello pudiera dar más explicaciones.

Pronto un numeroso grupo de concubinas -según lo que dedujo el muchacho- lo rodearon y comenzaron a pellizcarle las mejillas y hacerle cosquillas con sus abanicos;

_ ¡Es muy lindo! _comentó una conejita, cuyo pelaje blanco como el algodón estaba teñido de todos colores.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Ya veo por qué el príncipe lo quiere para él! _concordó una tercer concubina, que resultó ser una gatita.

_ ¿¡Que qué…?! ¡No! ¡Yo no soy…! _Donatello quedó apresado en medio de ése mar de vestidos de colores, caras maquilladas y nubes de perfume, sin poder dar u obtener siquiera una sola explicación.

"_No creo que el ninja anaranjado me haya salvado la vida para después sugerirme un trabajo como esclavo sexual… ¿verdad…?"_ pensó el joven tortuga, más inquieto que antes.

Entre todas lo arrastraron en presencia del Rey… adonde el pobre muchacho llegó mareado y estornudando por inhalar demasiado perfume.

El Rey Azhor no se volteó a verlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo algo alrededor de una mesa con sus muchos consejeros… así que Donatello se quedó allí parado como tonto, hasta que uno de los allí presentes se percató de su presencia.

El joven, que también resultó ser una tortuga como Donatello, se acercó a él… y lo observó de pies a cabeza con expresión seria.

Donatello también se lo había quedado viendo. Era la primera vez que veía una tortuga como ésa… con ése extraño tono de azul en la piel y ésas púas en la cara.

_ ¿No te piensas inclinar ante el príncipe de Shadaria…? _le preguntó la tortuga azul, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Donatello casi se desmaya de la vergüenza... ¡No había reconocido al príncipe Zéfiro!

El pobre muchacho se apresuró a hacer una reverencia, con la cara pegada al piso, como para compensar su osadía…

_ Perdóneme, majestad… _jadeó, sintiendo que se iba a deshidratar si seguía sudando así_ Disculpe mi falta de educación… Yo…

_ Está bien. Ya estás disculpado… _al parecer el príncipe tenía prisa y no deseaba perder más tiempo con él_ Veo que traes una carta ahí…

El joven tortuga se apresuró a entregársela. Zéfiro rompió el sello de lacre sin siquiera mirarlo y leyó el contenido rápidamente…

Donatello tragó saliva al ver que el príncipe ponía la expresión de alguien a quien le informan que le remolcaron su nave a propulsión de aire… y de que además la convirtieron en chatarra antes de poder pagar la multa.

Eso nunca podía ser buena señal…

_ ¡Padre…! _llamó Zéfiro, sin conseguir que el Rey se volteara siquiera_ ¡Miguel Ángel ha hecho esto de nuevo!

_ ¡Encárgate! _le respondió el Rey, sin dejar lo que hacía_ ¡No puedo dejar mis asuntos para andar detrás de tu hermano!

_ Pero padre…

_ ¡Ve! _insistió el Rey, de forma poco amable_ Resuélvelo y que sea rápido… ¡Quiero que aprendas esto!

Zéfiro contuvo un suspiro de resignación:

_ Sí, padre… _se volvió otra vez hacia Donatello, quien seguía mirando la escena con cara de incrédulo_ Ven conmigo, muchacho…

El príncipe lo condujo otra vez por los pasillos del inmenso castillo. Donatello se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, pero cuando subieron hasta la torre más alta… no pudo evitar llegar jadeando.

_ ¡Miguel Ángel! _Zéfiro golpeó la puerta que tenían en frente con los nudillos_ ¡Ven acá y ábreme! ¡Tenemos que hablar! _exigió sin mucha amabilidad.

Donatello no estaba preparado para lo que vio a continuación…

La persona que abrió la puerta…

Ése adolescente ataviado con un elegante y caro traje bordado de piedrecillas…

Era nada menos que el príncipe Michelangelo… y al mismo tiempo, era la misma persona que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior.

Era el ninja anaranjado…

_ ¿Sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece, hermano mío…? _preguntó Miguel Ángel, fingiendo no notar el enojo en su hermano mayor.

Zéfiro sacó la carta y se la enseñó;

_ ¿¡Cuántas veces debo pedirte que no hagas esto?! _le reprochó_ ¡No puedes ir por la calle contratando a desconocidos para que trabajen en el palacio!

Ni bien reconoció la carta el joven príncipe levantó la mirada, buscando a Donatello. Cuando lo vió parado a un costado, tratando de confundirse con una de las pinturas de los muros, sonrió ampliamente…

_ ¡Pero ésta vez es diferente! _insistió Miguel Ángel_ ¡Ése chico es un inventor! ¡Y puede fabricarme juguetes!

_ Hermano… Ya hablamos de esto… _Zéfiro arrugó la carta_ ¡Son sólo estafadores! ¡Y tú eres un pobre ingenuo…!

Donatello observaba la escena a una distancia prudente. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando… porque no escuchaba lo que decían. Pero el príncipe Zéfiro no lucía contento.

Pronto los dos hermanos estallaron en una aireada discusión, la cual sólo se terminó cuando Miguel Ángel se tiró al piso y comenzó a hacer su berrinche:

_ ¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes qué? ¡NO IMPORTA! _rugió Zéfiro_ ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡ALGUNOS TENEMOS QUE APRENDER CÓMO MANEJAR EL REINO!

Zéfiro pasó junto a Donatello zumbando y mascullando que no tenía tiempo para ésas payasadas… y Miguel Ángel se levantó del suelo con una gran sonrisa.

_ Lo del berrinche siempre funciona… _presumió, sacudiéndose el elegante atuendo con sus manitas_ ¡Qué bueno que llegaste Donatello! Te he estado esperando…

El joven tortuga prefirió seguir petrificado en su sitio por unos segundos más, así que Mickey tuvo que ir a buscarlo;

_ Perdona al gruñón de mi hermano… _dijo, tomándolo de la mano_ Tiene que aprender a manejar el Reino y siempre está así de constipado… ¡Pero no te preocupes por nada! ¡Tú ya estás oficialmente contratado!

El príncipe lo condujo al interior de su habitación y lo invitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Donatello se hundió en el suave colchón de plumas, y pronto se encontró observando con ojos muy abiertos todos los lujos que le rodeaban: las cortinas de seda, el piso y las paredes de mármol blanco, y la elegante mesa llena de dulces y confituras que se extendía ante él.

_ No te dejes engañar… _bromeó Mickey, distrayéndolo de su observación_ Una prisión es una prisión… aunque esté cubierta de seda y mármol…

El príncipe había dicho eso con un tono bromista, pero Donatello captó una ligera nota de tristeza en ésa afirmación.

Mickey tomó un chocolate de una pila de dulces, y quitó la envoltura con sus dedos regordetes:

_ ¿Te digo algo? _el príncipe se llevó el chocolate a la boca_ A veces pienso que me están engordando para comerme… o para entregarme como ofrenda a algún tipo de bestia mitológica…

A continuación sirvió una taza de té y se la entregó a Donatello, que permanecía muy quieto y con la espalda erguida. Mickey se sentó a su lado;

_ Supongo que es más fácil cerrarme la boca con dulces y concederme todos mis caprichos, antes que lidiar conmigo… ¿No lo crees? _suspiró el príncipe_ Mientras mi hermano aprende cosas importantes, yo me quedo aquí mirando el techo… Porque es la tradición.

_ ¿Tradición…?

_ Sí... _suspiró el príncipe, con tristeza_ Es una de ésas tradiciones de las familias reales: el hermano mayor y heredero al trono aprende a manejar el reino, y el hermano menor se queda en casa… A esperar que lo comprometan con alguna princesa vecina o algo así…

Donatello le dio un sobro a su té, sin atreverse a interrumpir al príncipe;

_ Anoche estabas más hablador… _Mickey le dio un empujoncito cariñoso, haciendo que el té se balanceara peligrosamente en su taza.

_ L-lo siento, alteza… es que… _Donatello optó por responderle con otra broma_ No todos los días un príncipe me sirve el té… y me invita a trabajar en su palacio…

Mickey emitió una risita. Se veía tan diferente con sus pecas cubiertas por el maquillaje y ése atuendo empalagoso… poco acorde con su personalidad juguetona y alegre.

_ Y debo añadir… que me alegra enormemente que no respetes del todo la tradición familiar…

_ ¡Jejeje! ¡Apuesto a que fue una gran sorpresa para ti descubrir que soy el ninja anaranjado!

_ Lo fue… Casi me desmayo de la sorpresa, alteza… _corroboró Donatello.

_ ¡No me llames "alteza"! ¡Me haces sentir viejo! _lo regañó Miguel Ángel_ ¡Sólo llámame Mickey!

_ Está bien, "Mickey"… _asintió el joven inventor con una sonrisa_ Y… ¿todos los príncipes de por aquí acostumbran a salir por las noches a combatir el crimen…? _bromeó.

_ Nope… Sólo yo, es que… _Mickey hizo un ademán teatral_ ¡Soy especial…! ¡Jejeje! Confío en que guardarás mi secreto…

_ Por supuesto…

El joven príncipe se levantó a buscar más caramelos y confituras, las cuales llevó a la cama para mojarlas en el té de Donatello y devorarlas una por una;

_ Además, como ya te comenté anoche… No me gusta lo que el Rey Triceratop le hace a los otros reinos… _comenzó a decir_ Como tampoco me agrada lo que mis padres hacen…

Claramente Mickey se refería a la alianza entre Shadaria y el Imperio de los Triceratops…

_ Supongo que a tus padres no les agradó demasiado que pensaras así… _adivinó el joven inventor.

_ ¡Uff! ¡Hicieron un escándalo al respecto! _Mickey se metió más dulces a la boca, para imitar la voz gangosa de las personas mayores y en este caso la de sus padres_ "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Miguel Ángel…? ¡Lo hacemos por el bien de nuestros habitantes!, ¡Bla, bla, bla!, ¡Eres muy joven para entender de éstos temas!, ¡Bla, bla…!"

Donatello emitió una carcajada, y Mickey también, luego de tragarse todos los dulces que tenía en la boca:

_ ¿Por eso ayudas a personas como yo? _preguntó el inventor_ ¿Aunque los habitantes de Shadaria no estén de acuerdo en darnos asilo…?

_ Es lo menos que puedo hacer… hasta que las cosas cambien. _suspiró el príncipe_ Si es que lo hacen…

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Donatello dejó la taza de té en el suelo, y luego de meditarlo unos segundos se tomó el atrevimiento –según él- de rodear al príncipe con sus brazos:

_ Muchas gracias, príncipe… _le dijo al oído_ Estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

_ ¡Y yo estaré eternamente agradecido si no vuelves a ser tan formal, caramba…! _Mickey le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, para luego corresponder el abrazo_ Ya tengo suficientes "súbditos" y "lame botas". Me gustaría tener un amigo, para variar… ¿Tú serás mi amigo, verdad Donnie?

Un sobre nombre cariñoso… Eso era todo lo que el corazón del joven inventor necesitaba, para brincar de alegría:

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! _el joven inventor lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho_ ¡Seremos los mejor amigos que puedan existir!

_ ¿Me lo prometes? _insistió el joven príncipe.

_ Lo prometo… _Donatello lo juró solemnemente.

_ ¡YAY…! _Mickey se subió a la cama y arrastró a su nuevo amigo con él, para que saltaran juntos_ ¡Esto será increíble! ¡Increíble!

Y así fue como se conocieron el príncipe de Shadaria y el joven inventor…

Los dos jóvenes forjaron un fuerte lazo de confianza, y compartieron una hermosa amistad por muchos, muchos años.

El fin.

::::::::::::::: FIN DE LA HISTORIA ALTERNA (POR AHORA) ::::::::::::

Mickey y LH se quedaron exitosamente dormidos con la historia… y Donatello pudo bajarse de la cama a buscar a su hermanito menor, que había insistido en dormir junto con Leatherhead en una de las colchonetas.

_ Apártate, Leatherhead… _Donatello hizo a un lado el pesado brazo del reptil, y tomó a Mickey entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama con él.

_ Uhhmmm… _Mickey protestó un poco en sueños, pero se dejó cargar hasta la cama, donde se hizo un ovillo.

Donatello sonrió. Había impedido con éxito que Mickey visitara a Leo aquella noche… y lo celebraría manteniendo a su tierno hermanito entre sus brazos hasta que fuera la hora de despertar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde…

Leo cambió de posición relajadamente en su cama… cuando su brazo rozó algo duro y ligeramente áspero: el plastrón de Mickey.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver a su hermano recostado junto a él:

_ ¿Mickey…?

El menor abrió los ojos, y le sonrió;

_ Hola, Leo… _Mickey se acurrucó más cerca_ ¿Me extrañaste?

_ Claro que sí, pero pensé que estarías con Donatello y Leatherhead. _dijo el mayor, tratando de no sonar demasiado celoso.

_ Sí, pero… No quería perderme nuestro rato juntos… _repuso Mickey, sonrojándose levemente_ Así que cuando se quedaron dormidos me escapé…

Leonardo sonrió. Aún en la penumbra reinante, se podía distinguir el color en las mejillas de Michelangelo:

_ Me alegra que vinieras… _admitió. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su brazo seguía sobre el plastrón de su hermano_ ¡Oops! Lo siento, te estoy aplastando…

_ ¡No! Me gusta cuando me abrazas… _Mickey se pegó más a él, con un intenso rojo trepando bajo sus pecas_ Tus brazos son muy cálidos y confortables…

El ojiazul agradeció el cumplido de Michelangelo, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Lo observó cerrar los ojos, mientras sonreía de gusto…

_ Ya comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías… _murmuró.

"_Se ve tan lindo…_" pensó el mayor, sucumbiendo ante el deseo de besarle la frente.

Y los párpados…

Y la mejilla…

_ Tenía que venir por mi beso… _le contestó Mickey, abriendo los ojos.

Aprovechando que su hermano estaba justo sobre su cara, Mickey acercó sus rostros y sus bocas se tocaron. Leonardo sólo lo dudó una fracción de segundo antes de corresponder el beso y juntar sus caras…

Esta vez no hubo nadie que los interrumpiera… y Leo pudo saborear el dulce calor de los labios de su hermanito por un largo rato, y atrapar todos sus suspiros dentro de su boca.

Mickey le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, y lo estrechó más cerca, enredándolos a los dos en un meloso abrazo…

_ Mmmm… Mickey… _las manos de Leo se revolvieron nerviosas sobre el cuerpecito de su hermano menor.

_ ¡Mnh…! _Mickey se sobresaltó al sentir que una de las manos de Leo rosaba por accidente la parte baja de su vientre –tocando sin querer sus partes privadas- e interrumpió el beso sin querer.

Leonardo se sonrojó furiosamente, temeroso de haber arruinado el primer beso de ambos con su torpeza…

_ ¡Lo siento, Mickey! _el mayor se apartó bruscamente, retirando su mano y el peso de su cuerpo de su hermano_ ¡N-no quise…!

_ Tranquilo, Leo… Está bien… _Mickey sonrió tímidamente y sujetó su mano antes de que la apartara_ No me molesta… si eres tú…

Lentamente, Mickey condujo su mano otra vez a ése punto de su anatomía… y esperó a que el ojiazul diera el siguiente paso;

_ Hazlo, Leo… _susurró el menor, separando un poco las piernas_ Tócame…

El mayor de los dos permaneció un momento callado, como si luchara consigo mismo… tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor que podía hacer en ésa situación.

No es que no sintiera lo mismo que Mickey en ésos momentos… y realmente deseaba saber qué se sentía hacer el amor con la persona que te gusta. Pero se trataba de Mickey… la persona a la que más adoraba en el mundo.

Se trataba de su hermanito menor… Y su instinto primordial era el de protegerlo de todo.

Incluso de éstas sensaciones nuevas que ambos estaban experimentando…

_ ¿Estás seguro, Mickey…? Yo… no quiero lastimarte…

Michelangelo asintió, sonriendo dulcemente;

_ No lo harás… _insistió_ Confío en ti, Leo…

_ Pero qué pasará si…

Mickey le apretó la mano, impacientándose;

_ Leo… No tienes que pensarlo todo dos veces… _le dijo_ Quieres esto tanto como yo… Admítelo…

El ojiazul permitió que guiara su mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo… Bajando más y más… hasta toparse con el interior de sus piernas…

Leo lo acarició en el mismo punto en el que lo había tocado por accidente segundo atrás, haciendo que intensos rubores treparan por las mejillas de su hermano pequeño…

Compartieron un segundo beso… ésta vez más profundo que el anterior. Más apasionado…

Mickey apenas podía suspirar con éxito su nombre, porque lo interrumpían los dulces gemidos que salían de su pequeña boca… los cuales las acciones de Leonardo provocaban.

_ Ahhh… Leo… Ahh… _el mayor lo acariciaba suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, justo donde se ubicaba esa pequeña y discreta abertura en su plastrón.

_ ¿Te gusta aquí…? _Leo insistió en un punto preciso, haciéndole cosquillas con su dedo índice.

_ S-sí… _Mickey le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y ocultó su ruborizada cara en el cuello de su hermano mayor_ Ahhh… M-me gusta cómo se siente… Leo…

_Leo… Leo… Ahhhh… Leo…_

_Tócame más, haz que me venga… _

_Ahhh… Leo…_

Leonardo se despertó.

Le llevó un par de segundos descubrir que sólo había sido un sueño… y que lo que estaba abrazando era una almohada, y no su hermano menor.

_ Sólo fue un sueño…

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, y se acomodó mejor en la cama, la cual estaba hecha un desastre con las sábanas desparramadas y los almohadones en el piso.

Lucía inusualmente amplia cuando su pequeño visitante nocturno no aparecía…

Miró la hora: las 03:00 AM

Seguramente se había dormido pensando en Mickey, y por eso había tenido ése sueño tan extraño… y subido de tono.

Se rascó el estómago distraídamente, y sus dedos se encontraron con el pequeño "accidente nocturno" que no sabía que había tenido…

Maldición. Tendría que cambiar sus sábanas a la mañana siguiente.

"_¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo…?"_ pensó el ojiazul, avergonzadísimo. _"Ni siquiera nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso, ¿y mi subconsciente ya quiere pasar a tercera base con él?" _

Eso lo llevó a reflexionar sobre los eventos de ésa tarde: Mickey había estado a punto de besarlo cuando estaban lavando el tortu-móvil… y si la música no los hubiera interrumpido…

No era raro que Michelangelo diera el primer paso, pensó el sacudido cerebro de Leo mientras recogía los almohadones del suelo…

Cuando Mickey estaba feliz, reía. Cuando estaba triste, lloraba.

Y cuando quería un beso… lo pedía. Quizá por eso también resultara natural que llevara las riendas en el sueño también…

Leonardo volvió a recostarse, mirando el techo.

Un beso… de los labios vírgenes de Michelangelo…

¿Por qué él no podía aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Mickey con la misma facilidad…?

"_Leo… No tienes que pensarlo todo dos veces…"_ Había dicho Mickey en su sueño.

"_Quieres esto tanto como yo… Admítelo…"_

Leo sabía que era verdad. ¿Acaso no quería estar con Mickey todo el tiempo?

¿No lo extrañaba por las noches, cuando no lo visitaba…?

¿Entonces por qué se refrenaba tanto?

_ Ahhh… _Leo desistió de la idea de dormir y pateó las sábanas.

Luego de ir al baño a higienizarse y echarse agua fría en la cara, el ojiazul se puso su bandana del color habitual y se encaminó a la cocina con la esperanza de calmar sus penas comiendo algunas de sus golosinas.

Al atravesar el pasillo pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mickey, la cual estaba cerrada.

Se la quedó viendo unos segundos, maldiciendo a Donatello por acaparar la atención de su pequeño hermano. Seguro que ahora estaba ahí con él, durmiendo apilados… mientras que él sufría de insomnio por extrañarlo demasiado.

_ Olvídalo, Leo… _le dijo Rafa desde el sillón de la sala, sobresaltándolo_ No van a salir…

_ ¿Rafa…? _el ojiazul se reunió con su hermano_ ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde…?

_ Espero a que Donatello salga de la habitación de Mickey para hablar con él… _explicó_ ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

_ Quería comer algunas de mis… ¡Es decir! _Leo se detuvo justo a tiempo_ No podía dormir…

Raphael se recostó otra vez en el sillón, y comenzó a beberse una de sus cervezas mientras hacía zapping con el control remoto:

_ ¿Quieres una cerveza…? _ofreció.

_ No, gracias… Yo no bebo…

_ Por eso te la ofrezco… _bromeó el de bandana roja_ Alguien tan poco acostumbrado al alcohol como tú seguro se quedará dormido enseguida…

_ Mnnhf… _Leonardo hizo caso omiso de la provocación y se fue a la cocina a buscar un par de latas de refresco de naranja.

_ ¿Me traes una de ésas chuletas congeladas del refrigerador? _le pidió Rafael desde el sillón_ Otra vez me duele la cara…

Leo hizo una mueca;

_ ¡Qué asqueroso! ¿Por qué no mejor te llevo uno de éstos paquetes de chícharos verdes congelados?

_ Ya los usé… _le avisó el de bandana roja_ Para aliviar mi trasero… ¡Así que si quieres un bocadillo nocturno, los del paquete de hasta arriba ya están listos y descongelados!

El de bandana azul se resignó y tomó una chuleta congelada. Luego volvió y se sentó junto a Raphael;

_ No la devuelvas al congelador… _le pidió, entregándole el trozo de carne_ No quiero comer algo que estuvo en contacto con tu cara sudorosa…

_ ¡Qué delicado! _Raphael se puso la chuleta sobre la herida de su cara_ Si ahora mismo estás sentado en los huesos de pollo de las alitas que comí…

_ ¡Rafa! _Leo se levantó con gesto teatral, para descubrir que no había nada.

_ Jejeje… ¡Tranquilo Temerario líder, sólo era una broma!

El ojiazul se volvió a sentar, y abrió una lata de refresco con gesto fastidiado:

_ Payaso… _murmuró_ ¿Está Space Heroes en la tele? _preguntó, esperanzado.

_ ¡No vamos a ver ésa basura! ¡Yo tengo el control remoto, así que yo mando!

_ ¡No puedes cambiar de canal, beber cerveza y sostener ésa cosa, todo al mismo tiempo! _retrucó Leonardo, arrebatándole el control remoto.

_ Bien… Cómo quieras…. _el ojiverde no sentía deseos de pelear por algo como eso_ ¡Pero sólo porque estamos teniendo una mala noche!

Leonardo le dedicó una mirada inquisidora… pero Raphael ya pasaba de él y se estaba empinando su botella de cerveza. ¿Se había referido al insomnio… o al hecho de que Donatello lo había golpeado?

Pero había dicho "estamos teniendo" una mala noche. ¿Acaso Raphael sabía lo de Mickey?

_ Bueno, ¿vas a cambiar de canal o no? _lo instó el ojiverde, trayéndolo al mundo otra vez.

Leo se apresuró a cambiar los canales con rapidez. Desgraciadamente Space Heroes no estaba en ése horario… y después de descartar algunas películas pornográficas, terminó por decidirse por una película al estilo "High School Musical", llena de adolescentes que jugaban fútbol americano y porristas…

_ ¡Eso es peor que Space Héroes! _se quejó Raphael.

_ Hay vamos, no es tan mala… Yo ya la he visto un par de veces… _Leo insistió con su decisión, dejando el control fuera del alcance de su hermano_ ¡Es sobre una fiesta!

_ No me gustan éstas películas… ¡Son tremendamente predecibles! _opinó Raphael_ Mira, ahí viene la jefa de las porristas, que siempre es una zorra y compite con la protagonista dulce y tierna de la película por la atención del chico "más bonito de la escuela"…

Raphael había añadido eso último poniendo una vocecita tonta y aguda, arrancándole una sonrisa a Leo:

_ Pues ésta película es diferente… _insistió_ Bueno, sí tiene una jefa de porristas, como todas las secundarias, pero eso no comprueba tu teoría de que éstas películas son todas iguales.

Lamentablemente para Leo, no transcurrieron ni dos minutos del film sin que se cumplieran todas las predicciones de Raphael, que por supuesto aprovechó para burlarse todo lo posible de su hermano…

_ ¡Bueno, ya entendí! ¡Es una película mala! _se ofuscó el mayor, arrojándole el control remoto_ ¡Cambia de canal si eso hace que te calles por un rato!

_ ¡Vaya, qué sensible…! _Raphael recuperó el remoto, pero no cambió de canal_ No le voy a cambiar… ahí viene el fortachón de la escuela a golpear algunos nerds. Eso siempre me divierte.

_ Por supuesto. Porque se parece a ti… _corroboró Leo, bebiendo su refresco de naranja_ Rudo, tosco, cruel y apestoso…

_ Y tú te pareces al "chico más bonito de la escuela"… Delicado como una flor… _le respondió Raphael, lamentándose por no tener alguna alita de pollo a medio masticar para arrojarle en el caparazón.

Se quedaron callados por algunos minutos, viendo las escenas. Ninguno hablaba, pero ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: ¿cómo serían sus vidas si fuesen humanos?

_ ¡Mira, ahí está Mickey! _Raphael señaló al payaso del instituto, que en ése momento hacía trucos en una patineta para impresionar a unas chicas.

_ No se parece a él. _opinó Leo, mirando al muchacho flacucho y desalineado.

_ ¡Sabes que sí! ¡Mira, ahora está eructando en público! _se carcajeó el de bandana roja_ Sólo le falta hacer el baile de la victoria…

Ambos hermanos se rieron al ver al muchacho haciendo el típico bailecito, luego de haber conseguido el número de la chica que le gustaba…

_ ¿Sabes algo? _comenzó a decir el mayor_ A veces pienso… en lo terriblemente injusto que es el destino con Mickey…

_ ¿De qué hablas, Temerario?

_ Imagínate que Mickey fuese un ser humano… Y que fuera tan sociable y divertido como es ahora… ¡Viviría rodeado de gente! _explicó Leo_ Tendría amigos por todos lados… y disfrutaría mucho de la escuela… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos metimos a la escuela de Abril, buscando a ése androide Kraang en forma de mujer? ¡Estaba como loco!

Raphael lo pensó un poco y asintió;

_ Sí, es verdad… La vida es injusta con él… _dijo_ ¡Y con nosotros! ¡Que tenemos que aguantarlo todo el día!

El ojiazul abolló la lata de refresco vacía, pensando en Mickey… y en cómo tendría que competir por su atención si ambos fueran humanos; y pronto se encontró agradeciendo que no fuese así en la realidad.

_ Tal vez no sea tan malo tener a Mickey todo para nosotros… _pensó en voz alta.

E inmediatamente se arrepintió;

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Hay, Leo! _se burló el ojiverde_ ¡Eres tan condenadamente obvio! ¡Si Donnie no me hubiese dicho que tenías algo con Mickey, estoy seguro de que ahora lo habría adivinado por mi cuenta!

La cara de Leonardo pasó por todos los colores… y al final se quedó tan roja como una manzana:

_ ¿Q-qué qué? ¡¿Tú y Donnie saben de eso?! _se alarmó.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar con un "no sé de qué hablas" o "no es lo que parece"…?

Tal vez Raphael sí estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que era terriblemente "obvio"…

Leonardo trató de mantener la compostura lo mejor que pudo;

_ Mira, Rafa… No es que estemos en una relación amorosa o algo así… Es que… _trató de explicar_ Mickey y yo estamos experimentando cosas que nunca antes… Sentimientos que… No sabemos cómo manejar ésta clase de situación, todavía…

Al final, el temerario líder aceptó que no podía explicarse con claridad y optó por taparse la cara con una almohada… una hazaña difícil puesto que la misma apestaba a alitas de pollo y frituras.

_ O sea que… _Raphael trató de procesar lo poco que había entendido_ ¿Ni siquiera has llegado a primera base con él?

_ No… _admitió Leo, descubriéndose la cara_ Estuvimos a punto hoy en la tarde, pero LH nos interrumpió…

Así que eso era lo que lo Donatello había querido impedir, pensó Raphael. Eso era malo. Si Mickey y Leo todavía no se habían puesto de acuerdo, significaba que Donnie aún tenía una pequeña oportunidad de recuperar a Michelangelo…

_ ¡Maldición…! _se quejó en voz alta.

_ ¿Disculpa? _Leo arqueó una ceja.

_ Quiero decir… ¡Decisión! _se corrigió Raphael_ ¡Eso es lo que necesitas! ¡Debes cerrar el trato con él, Leo! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Leonardo se quedó boquiabierto. No sólo por lo que su hermano acababa de decir, sino también porque ser aconsejado por alguien como Raphael era bastante bizarro…

_ ¿No te parece ni siquiera un poco extraño que seamos hermanos y todo eso…? _quiso saber.

_ No sé… _Rafa se encogió de hombros y bebió de su cerveza_ ¿A ti te pareció extraño cuando Mickey protagonizó tus sueños húmedos?

_ ¿¡CÓMO SABES DE ESO?! _exclamó el de bandana azul, horrorizado.

Raphael trató de reír y tomar cerveza al mismo tiempo, pero fracasó:

_ ¡Jajajajaj! ¡Me lo acabas de decir, idiota! _se burló de él una vez más, mientras escupía la bebida por todo el sillón_ ¡Debería darte vergüenza, pervertido!

Leonardo apretó los dientes, rojo como un tomate, y le arrojó el almohadón que hasta ese momento había usado para taparse la cara:

_ ¡Eres un…!

_ Tranquilo, viejo… yo entiendo del tema. _el de bandana roja le guiñó un ojo_ Pero hablando en serio, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿No te interesa Mickey…?

_ ¡Claro que me interesa Mickey! _a Leo lo ofendió más esa pregunta que el hecho de que lo llamara "pervertido"_ Pero llegado el momento… No sé… Tengo miedo…

_ ¿Miedo…?

_ Sí… _asintió Leonardo_ Hay algo que me asusta… Y no sé qué es…

Raphael se quedó callado, haciendo una pila con sus latas de cerveza vacías… y también Leo guardó silencio. La película llegó a su parte emotiva, cuando la protagonista y el chico más bonito de la escuela se besaban, ante la mirada furibunda de la líder de las porristas.

_ Pues… Si te interesa una opinión que acabo de encontrar en el fondo de una lata de cerveza… _comenzó a decir Raph_ Yo creo que te asusta cruzar la línea con él porque sabes que no hay vuelta atrás.

_ Eso… tiene sentido…

_ Y también porque no sabes si lo que hay del otro lado de la línea vale tanto la pena como para sacrificar una relación de hermanos… _Raph terminó la idea destapando otra cerveza.

_ ¡Es verdad! _Leonardo sintió como si todo se aclarara frente a sus ojos_ ¿Qué pasará si fallamos? ¿Y si no podemos hacernos felices el uno al otro? ¡Mickey me odiará!

_ Puff… Ya suenas como Donnie cuando andaba detrás de Abril… _se quejó Raphael_ Mira, Leo… No existe el amor sin dolor. Cuando nos abrimos al amor, irremediablemente también lo hacemos al dolor… es un hecho de la vida.

El ojiazul se lo quedó mirando con ojos muy abiertos:

_ ¿Qué…? _Raphael se sintió incómodo con ésa mirada. Sólo faltaba que Leo girara el cuello como la niña del Exorcista.

_ ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Raphael…? _quiso saber Leo.

_ ¡Bah! ¡No exageres! _Rafa dio vuelta los ojos_ Es sólo que ya tuve ésta conversación con Splinter hace un tiempo…

_ Oh… Entonces… ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Crees que Mickey y yo podamos hacer que funcione?

_ Bueno… No puedo hablar por ti, pero tratándose de lo que piensa Mickey… ¡Prácticamente tienes asegurado el terreno!

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¡Hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera estabas seguro de que había algo entre nosotros…!

_ Lo sé porque Mickey es así… siempre pone todo su corazón en todo lo que hace y dice, no importa lo absurdo que sea su objetivo. _dijo Rapahel con sinceridad_ Te amará con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que explotes…

_ ¿Pero y si lo lastimo, Raphael? _ése era el peor de los miedos de Leo_ Jamás me perdonaré si hago sufrir a mi pequeño hermanito…

_ ¿Y crees que Mickey no sabe lo que es sufrir por amor? _le espetó el de bandana roja_ ¿Qué crees que hacía cuando Donatello lo ignoraba para irse saltando detrás de Abril?

_ ¿En serio…?

_ Créeme, Mickey sabe muy bien que el amor significa sufrimiento garantizado… _le aseguró el ojiverde_ Solo falta que tú te decidas, Temerario…

_ Tal vez tengas razón, Raph… _sonrió Leo_ Tal vez tengas razón…

Para cuando abrió su segunda lata de refresco, Leonardo ya sonreía como un idiota enamorado… lo que despertó un poco de envidia en su hermano de ojos verdes;

_ Y dime… _Raph se rascó el mentón fingiendo poco interés_ ¿Qué se siente ser el objeto de los deseos de alguien…?

_ ¡Es fabuloso! _Leo sonrió aún más ampliamente_ Saber que hay una persona a la que le gusta todo de ti… ¡hace que te sientas como el héroe del espacio que siempre quise ser y…! _se interrumpió, avergonzado_ Oh, perdona…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

_ Es cierto que Donatello no te da oportunidad… _recordó el de bandana azul_ No quise hacerte sentir mal…

Raphael emitió un resoplido;

_ Descuida… _dijo_ Estoy acostumbrado a que Donatello no me dé ni las noticias…

Leonardo comenzó a reunir todas las latas vacías para tirarlas:

_ ¿Cuándo pasó esto? _quiso saber_ Y no me refiero a cuándo te volviste un ávido bebedor de cerveza…

_ ¿Entonces te refieres a cuándo comencé a sentir algo por él? Ojalá lo supiera… _suspiró el ojiverde_ Un día me desperté y no podía esperar para verlo… ni podía soportar que le preste más atención a Mickey que a mí…

Raphael apuró su cerveza, mientras Leonardo llevaba la mayoría de las latas a la cocina;

_ Y ésas hermosas y largas piernas… Cada vez que me grita y me llama "patán estúpido" quiero tomarlo entre mis brazos y cerrarle la boca con un jugoso beso… _el ojiverde ya había llegado al estado de la borrachera en que hablaba solo_ Y arrojarlo sobre la mesa más cercana…

_ Vaya… Me alegra no haber puesto la porno… _opinó Leonardo apagando el televisor.

_ ¿Cómo voy a hacer para ganármelo, Leo…? _suspiró tristemente el de bandana roja, recargando la cabeza en una mano.

_ Pues… comienza por no jalarle el cabello. _sugirió el ojiazul.

_ Donatello no tiene cabello… ¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene cabello!

_ Era sólo una metáfora… _se quejó Leo_ Siempre pareces un niño de preescolar que le jala el cabello a la niña que le gusta, porque no sabe cómo llamar su atención.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo crío…? _Raphael le arrojó la chuleta, que ya estaba totalmente descongelada.

Leo esquivó el proyectil, y recuperó su última lata de refresco para terminársela:

_ Sólo te digo que no lo atosigues. Trátalo bien y verás los resultados…

_ Si tú lo dices, Temerario líder… _suspiró Raphael, viendo cómo la chuleta que le había arrojado se quedaba pegada en la pared de atrás, y resbalaba lentamente hacia el piso_ Va a ser muy gracioso cuando alguien se resbale con eso…

_ Sí… Claro… _Leo levantó su lata de refresco_ ¿Un brindis?

Raphael asintió y levantó su lata de cerveza;

_ ¿Y por qué brindamos…?

_ Por el amor y el drama adolescente… _propuso el líder_ Que últimamente están haciendo estragos con todos en ésta casa…

_ Salud, hermano… _aprobó el de bandana roja_ ¡Hasta el fondo!

Leo se terminó su refresco y Raphael se bebió toda la cerveza que quedaba en la lata… para luego caer dormido sobre el sillón.

Leonardo lo cubrió con una manta, y apagó la luz;

_ Buenas noches, Rafa… _se despidió Leo al regresar a su habitación_ Espero que hayas disfrutado burlándote de mí, porque yo disfrutaré desquitándome mañana… ¡Cuando tengas resaca en el entrenamiento!

::::: CONTINUARÁ ::::::::::::::

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno, éstas son algunas aclaraciones por si tienen tiempo y ganas de leerlas…**

**-La parte de realidad alterna no termina del todo. Es decir, Donatello termina de contar la historia en la vida real, pero cuando Mickey experimente con la terapia del sueño su mente recreará el mundo de la historia en un sueño… sí, es confuso ya sé, pero no quiero explicar más o sino les arruinaré el suspenso.**

**-El mundo en el que transcurre la historia alterna es una especie de choque de la Edad Media con una era tecnológica amigable con el medio ambiente, poco desarrollada debido a las constantes guerras y a la destrucción que éstas provocan. O sea que por un lado tenemos Reyes e imperios y esclavos, pero también vehículos voladores y electricidad… ¡Como en "Guerra de las Galaxias"! :D**

**-Zéfiro no es Slash. Sí, tiene la piel azul, pero no deja de ser un Fan character… es que no me alcanzaban los personajes de la serie para repartir los papeles y necesitaba que Mickey tuviera un hermano mayor que no fuera Leo jejeje **

**-Y por último, lo de siempre, ¡visítenme en Deviant Art para ver algunos fanarts de ésta historia! ^^ Saludillos y gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Donatello dio su millonésima vuelta en la cama, y tiró la toalla. Era imposible.

Jamás podría conciliar el sueño en la cama de Mickey y no era solamente porque oliera a pies y las migajas de pizza se le hubieran metido en el caparazón… también resultó que su pequeño hermano roncaba como una motocicleta y Leatherhead se echaba gases dormido.

"_Al menos no es una de esas noches en que tiene pesadillas y se despierta en estado de alerta, listo para romper algunos huesos…"_ se consoló.

Se giró una vez más, para quedar cara a cara con Mickey… y lo observó dormir.

Seguía siendo una ternurita, aunque tuviera la mitad de la cara llena de su propia saliva. Trató de arroparlo mejor, pero Mickey pateó las sábanas, profundamente dormido…

El más alto aún seguía orgulloso por su hazaña de la noche anterior: había logrado apartar a Michelangelo de Leo con éxito… pero si de verdad se proponía reconquistar a Mickey, tenía que dar por hecho que no sería tarea fácil.

¿Cómo se hacía para conquistar a alguien que ya te quiere mucho…?

Su hermano menor era de ésas personas que no podrían quererte más aunque lo intentaran. Quiere a todos, con todas sus fuerzas… Bueno, excepto a Leo… a quien al parecer le tiene otro "tipo" de cariño.

Donatello hizo una mueca. ¡Se negaba a creer eso!

¿Mickey y Leo juntos…? Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza…

Era algo imposible por definición: Leonardo era la obsesión con patas y Mickey la persona más alocada y divertida que se puede encontrar… ¿Cómo era posible?

Seguramente era algo pasajero… quizá Mickey había confundido su admiración por Leo –quien siempre había sido una especie de "figura paterna alternativa"- con otra cosa.

Y Leonardo no quería romperle el corazón y traumatizarlo, así que le seguía la corriente hasta que se le pasara como se le pasó la costumbre de pegar goma de mascar en su caparazón para seguir mascándola más tarde...

Esa teoría parecía mucho más factible, y casi lo tranquilizó. Pero no por eso podía bajar la guardia y descartar la otra posibilidad de un romance verdadero… por más absurdo que fuera.

Si era así, significaba que tendría que competir con Leo por la atención de Mickey. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que compitió con Leonardo por algo… y ese algo había sido ser el primero en probar la nueva pista de cochecitos de carrera que alguien tiró al drenaje cuando eran niños. Nada demasiado importante.

Pasar de obedecer al líder en todo, a pelear con él… Digamos que no le agradaba demasiado la idea, era algo extremo y más del estilo de Raphael que del suyo.

Y odiaba parecerse en algo a Raphael…

De todas maneras, Donnie ya estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra viento y marea por la persona amada: ya había tenido mucha experiencia con Abril y en ése ámbito estaba bastante seguro de ser insuperable.

Toda esa experiencia le venía muy bien, si es que tenía que competir contra el apuesto rostro de su hermano mayor, sus profundos ojos azules y la admiración que despertaban en Mickey sus habilidades de batalla…

El ruido del despertador en forma de pizza de Mickey lo distrajo de sus intrincadas cavilaciones… y despertó a su hermano, que se retorció a su lado como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

_ ¡OUCH! _Donatello recibió un manotazo en la cara, que en realidad estaba destinado al ruidoso aparato.

_ ¡Oops! ¡Perdón, "D"! _se apenó Mickey, logrando apagar el aparato en su segundo intento_ No recordaba que estaba en la cama contigo… ¿Te lastimé?

_ Está bien… _Donatello se restregó la nariz_ De todas maneras ya estaba despierto…

_ Oh… ¿No has dormido bien? _se entristeció el de ojos claros.

_ Más o menos… _explicó el más alto_ Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a desmayarme del cansancio en mi mesa de trabajo que a dormir en una cama mullida y eso fue lo que me afectó… _mintió.

Mickey se volvió a recostar cómodamente en el pocito que su caparazón había hecho por la noche en el colchón, y sonrió comprensivo:

_ ¿Entonces has estado despierto todo este tiempo? _quiso saber.

_ Sí…

_ ¿Algo que reportar…?

_ Bueno… No sé si sabías esto, pero LH se hecha gases cuando está dormido…

La risa fresca y alegre de Mickey llenó la habitación, contagiando a Donatello y haciendo que el cocodrilo emitiera un gruñido de insatisfacción… aunque no se sabía si era por el chiste a costa suya o porque tantas risas perturbaban su sueño profundo.

El más alto se quedó mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano…

Era maravilloso cuando reía. Tenía la sonrisa más brillante de todas. Hasta te daban ganas de abrazarlo y comértelo a besos…

Y pensó que reconquistarlo, por difícil que fuera esa hazaña, valdría totalmente la pena.

_ ¿Qué…? _Mickey descubrió que su hermano lo miraba como idiotizado.

_ ¡Nada! _Donnie se incorporó en la cama_ ¿Qué harás para desayunar?

_ Mmm… No lo sé, lo de siempre… _el de ojos claros buscó su bandana y se la puso_ ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes antojo de algo?

Donatello se sonrojó:

_ Pues… Me gustaría un sándwich de queso… _pidió tímidamente.

Mickey le dio unas palmaditas, riendo:

_ ¡Está bien, lo que sea para animar ése caparazón! _dijo, con una gran sonrisa_ Por cierto, quiero darte las gracias…

_ ¿A mí…? _se extrañó el mayor_ ¿Por qué?

_ Pues, por convivir con Leatherhead toda la noche sin espantarte… _explicó el de ojos claros_ Sé que es difícil para ti confiar en él, pero anoche te esforzaste mucho por tratarlo como a uno más del equipo al narrarnos ésa historia y… te lo agradezco mucho.

Donatello sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por dejar tan cerca su Bastón para tenerlo a mano en caso de un ataque…

_ No hay problema. Es decir… ¡Los cocodrilos gigantes también necesitan afecto! ¿Verdad?

_ ¡Eso es lo que yo siempre digo! _Michelangelo lo abrazó y lo estrujó todo lo que pudo_ ¡Por eso eres mi hermano favorito, "D"! ¡Ni siquiera Leo es así de valiente con Leatherhead!

El más alto se dejó estrujar con gusto, y luego Mickey salió corriendo a cumplir con sus deberes de cocinero. La verdad era que le había pedido un sándwich de queso porque era el alimento que más se libraba de las experimentaciones culinarias de su hermano…

_ ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! _Mickey se volvió y se asomó por la puerta_ ¡Antes de irte despierta a Leatherhead! Quiero que desayune a horario… ¡Gracias!

Antes de que el más alto pudiese protestar, Mickey desapareció nuevamente… dejándolo a solas con su escamoso amigo de dos metros.

Una cosa era convivir con él, pero sacarlo de su sueño profundo era otra totalmente distinta… Leatherhead no solía reaccionar bien cuando lo despertaban.

Pero si no lo hacía, perdería los puntos que había ganado con Mickey la noche anterior…

"_Puntos…"_ pensó Donatello. _"¡Eso es…!"_

Para ganar puntos con Mickey, debía hacer todo lo que Leonardo no hacía: cosas como contar historias, inventar cosas y convivir con Leatherhead… aunque saliera herido con ésa última opción.

Pero ésa estrategia era brillante… ¡Por qué no excelente!

"_Jejeje… ¡Se lo contaré a Raphael para hacerlo rabiar!"_ decidió, ahogando la risa.

Un minuto… ¿Por qué pensaba inmediatamente en Raphael para compartir sus avances?

Al contrario, era mejor que no supiera nada… ¡Ni siquiera aprobaba que tratara de reconquistar a Mickey!

Después de todo, por eso habían reñido la noche anterior…

"_Ufff… Mejor me apresuro en despertar a LH, así puedo ir a disculparme y sacar esto de mi sistema…"_ decidió antes de abocarse a la tarea de despertar al gigantesco reptil: desde lejos y con la ayuda de su bastón de madera.

Lentamente fue acercando el extremo del bastón a las escamas de Leatherhead… pero antes de que pudiera picarlo;

_ No te molestes, Donatello. Ya estoy despierto… _dijo el reptil, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Donatello ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y acercó su bastón:

_ Oh… Eso es genial… _logró decir en medio de la sorpresa, aliviado al no tener que realizar el encargo de Mickey después de todo_ ¿Quieres… ir a desayunar algo…?

Sabía que su voz había sonado temblorosa y que su sonrisa era más bien una mueca torcida de nerviosismo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

Y hubiera sido convincente para Leatherhead… excepto por un pequeño detalle:

_ Ya sé que quieres fingir ser mi amigo para reconquistar a Miguel Ángel… _abrevió LH, sentándose en la colchoneta y mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de la tortuga.

Donatello abrió la boca hasta el suelo…

_ ¿C-cómo…? _fue todo lo que logró balbucear.

_ Relájate, la mutación no me dio poderes para leer la mente… _le aclaró el cocodrilo, jugueteando con el osito de felpa de Mickey entre sus dedos_ Raphael me envió un texto anoche, advirtiéndomelo…

_ ¿¡Un texto?! _se enfureció Donatello. Empezaba a lamentar haber cedido a las súplicas de Mickey y haberle dado un T-phone a Leatherhead…

¡Y ése cretino de Raphael! ¡Siempre iba un paso delante de él!

¿¡Cómo se atrevía a frustrar sus planes de ésa manera!? ¿¡Con qué derecho?!

Y pensar que iba a disculparse con él… ¡Le daría otro golpe con una llave más grande!

_ Es una lástima… _siguió hablando LH_ Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos de verdad…

_ Leatherhead… Yo… _la tortuga no sabía por dónde empezar a disculparse. No sabía qué era peor: la opinión que ahora se había formado LH de él, o que Raph hubiera frustrado sus planes con tanto éxito…

_ No te preocupes. Aunque la relación que tendremos no es la que yo querría, igual podemos sacarle provecho…

_ ¿Provecho? ¿De qué hablas…?

_ Hablo de que negociemos. Si te parece mejor "fingir" que somos amigos, por mí está bien… pero te costará.

Donatello respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos. Todo eso era duro pero justo… y valía la pena por Mickey.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _preguntó al fin.

_ Velas aromáticas.

_ ¿Velas aromáticas…? _se extrañó el de bandana púrpura.

_ Sí. Me ayudan a relajarme cuando pierdo el control… Y también quiero una lámpara solar. _exigió el cocodrilo_ Si no tengo algo caliente sobre el estómago no digiero bien la comida y eso me provoca gases…

_ Te creo… ¿Algo más?

_ Un tanque de agua para relajarme…

_ ¡¿Un tanque?! _Donatello se escandalizó_ ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que me llevará instalar algo así aquí abajo?! ¡No tendré tiempo para pasar con Mickey!

_ Hace tiempo que quiero nadar en algo que no sea agua de retrete, agua Kraang o de alcantarilla… _explicó simplemente LH, y se levantó para irse_ Si quieres mantener a Mickey apartado de Leonardo, me darás lo que quiero… ¿Verdad?

Leatherhead pasó a su lado sin despedirse y se alejó en dirección a la cocina, atraído por el olor de los panqueques con kétchup y moras que Mickey estaba preparando.

"_Diablos…"_ Donatello se masajeó las sienes. "_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo pensé…"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así fue como el inteligente del grupo comenzó su día...

Nuestro aturdido y desanimado científico buscó refugio en su querido laboratorio. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de comenzar el día sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo…

_ Ahhh… _Donatello se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y apartó unos tornillos con el antebrazo.

Sabía que tenía que limpiar el desastre de vidrios rotos que había hecho Rafael la noche anterior, desayunar e ir al entrenamiento… pero ahora sólo quería descansar unos minutos en su amada mesa, a la que sus huesos estaban acostumbrados.

_ Te extrañé… _la tortuga le dio un beso a la madera, que siempre estaba cubierta con planos de artilugios aun no construidos, y permaneció unos minutos en ésa posición con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba medio dormido cuando sintió que alguien le cubría los hombros con una manta;

_ ¿Uh…? _Donnie se incorporó y buscó con la mirada al responsable de ese gesto.

Raphael estaba justo en la puerta e iba de salida cuando Donatello le clavó la mirada:

_ Oh, lo siento Donnie… _se excusó el de bandana roja_ Te traje café, pero al verte ahí pensé que dormías…

_ Pues sí, trataba de dormir… _Donatello se restregó los ojos_ Pero si quiero llegar entero al entrenamiento, será mejor que me tome ese café…

Raphael le entregó la taza con el café humeante. Donatello tenía un claro tono de desencanto en la voz, lo que delataba que aún estaba enojado con él… así que era mejor andarse con cuidado y ser lo más amable posible.

El más alto sorbió el café ruidosamente:

_ Está muy bueno… _admitió, extrañado_ ¿Lo has hecho tú?

_ Sí… Es que tenía resaca y también quería llegar lo más fresco posible al entrenamiento…

_ ¡Pobrecito, Raph…! _exclamó Donatello con todo el sarcasmo que pudo_ ¿Sufriste complejo de culpa anoche por aliarte con Leatherhead en mi contra y te inclinaste por la bebida? ¿Eh?

El de bandana roja revoleó los ojos;

_ Para ser sincero sí. Me dolía mucho la cara cuando le mandé ese texto a LH y ahora estoy arrepentido… aunque no te lo creas. _afirmó_ Sólo quería que te sujetara un rato por la cara para estar a mano, es todo.

_ Pues no, ¡no fue todo! ¡Señor inteligente! _se quejó el de ojos rojos_ ¡Resulta que LH no me sujetó por la cara sino que se limitó a chantajearme!

_ ¿Cómo dices…?

_ ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Si quiero que me deje el camino libre con Mickey, tendré que darle una lámpara solar, velas aromáticas y un enorme tanque de circo para que refresque su escamoso y gigante trasero!

Raphael estaba tan perplejo como enojado su hermano de bandana púrpura:

_ Vaya… Creo que subestimé a ese pobre cocodrilo… _admitió_ No pensé que iba a caerle tan mal lo que le dije y se ensañaría así…

_ ¡¿Y el que te preocupa es Leatherhead?! _Donatello se acabó el café y dejó la taza en el escritorio, luchando contra el deseo de arrojársela a su hermano_ ¡No tienes remedio, Raphael!

_ Escucha, lo lamento… ¿Sí? _el ojiverde trató de tocarle el hombro, pero Donatello se puso lejos de su alcance_ Prometo compensártelo. Te conseguiré las velas aromáticas si gustas…

Donatello lo miró como se mira a un idiota. Y Raphael contuvo un suspiro de resignación;

_ Y me robaré una de ésas lámparas solares de algún salón de bronceado y te la traeré… _prometió.

El más alto le hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "paga más o vete";

_ Y cuando armes el tanque, yo haré el trabajo pesado… _aseguró el de ojos verdes_ No soy muy bueno siguiendo las instrucciones de armado del folleto, pero sin dudas necesitarás estos… _Raphael flexionó los brazos y le presumió sus gruesos y bien formados músculos.

Donnie se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño… pero al final sonrió, un poco divertido con las payasadas de Raph:

_ Bien, suficiente… _decidió, dando por zanjado el asunto_ ¿Cómo está tu cara…?

_ No lo sé… _Raphael se quitó la bandita que Leo le había puesto la noche anterior_ Me concentré más en quitarme los trozos de vidrio del trasero, y no le presté demasiada atención. ¿Te importaría revisar?

El de bandana púrpura le pasó su silla con ruedas y le pidió que se sentara. Buscó su botiquín de primeros auxilios y trató de examinarlo:

_ La cicatriz está un poco inflamada… _decidió, mirando la herida de cerca_ No debiste ponerle sólo una bandita y dejarla así…

_ Pues si no te hubieras ido corriendo anoche a encerrarte en la habitación de Mickey, podrías haberme dado atención médica… _le reprochó el de bandana roja.

Donatello estaba buscando entre las medicinas de su botiquín, y al oír eso se decidió por la que más ardía para tratar la cara de Raphael:

_ Lo único que podría haberte dado anoche, era otro golpe con una llave más grande… _decidió el más alto, mordaz.

_ ¿En serio no crees que me merezca una disculpa, verdad? _el ojiverde se recargó sobre un codo, y se lo quedó viendo mientras preparaba los vendajes.

_ No, no lo creo. _repuso Donnie humedeciendo un algodón_ Tú fuiste quien se lo buscó…

_ ¡Sólo trataba de razonar contigo…! _insistió Raphael_ Entiende que…

_ ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE ÉSA MIERDA! _exclamó Donatello, volteándose a mirarlo_ ¡No quiero que trates de explicarme, o de convencerme de nada! ¡¿Lo has entendido?!

_ Donnie… _Raphael se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido ante la reacción de su hermano.

_ ¡NO ME INTERESA NADA DE LO QUE PUEDAS OPINAR AL RESPECTO! _le aseguró el más alto_ ¡¿Serías tan amable de entender eso?!

_ ¿Y tú serías tan amable de bajar la voz? _le pidió el de bandana roja_ No quiero que Leo piense que te voy a violar otra vez…

Donatello emitió un ruidoso suspiro de mortificación. Con los dientes apretados, tomó sus instrumentos y comenzó a curarle la cara a Raph:

_ Este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo… ¿Por qué te interesa en todo caso…? _quiso saber.

_ Porque te quiero, Donnie… _respondió el ojiverde sin ambages_ Y me preocupa que salgas lastimado…

El más alto se sonrojó. ¿Qué clase de "te quiero" era ése…?

Carraspeó, fingiendo que le había afectado bien poco lo que Raph acababa de decir:

_ No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya estoy grandecito… _le aseguró.

Se quedaron en silencio. Donatello se inclinaba sobre él para desinfectarle la herida en su mejilla y Raphael se aguantaba las muecas de dolor lo mejor que podía…

_ ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas? _le sugirió Raphael dándose unas palmaditas en el regazo_ Te dolerá la espalda por inclinarte así…

_ ¿Sentarme? ¿En tu regazo? _Donnie frunció el ceño_ Ni lo sueñes…

_ Eres muy alto y yo muy bajo… _siguió insistiendo el de bandana roja, sujetándolo por la cintura_ Estarás más cómodo…

_ ¡No! ¡Ya suéltame pervertido! _Donnie trató de resistirse, pero Raph ya lo jalaba con fuerza hacia él_ ¡No, no…!

_ ¡ARHHG! _el ojiverde emitió un alarido de dolor cuando por fin logró sentar a Donatello en su regazo, provocando que le untara demasiado desinfectante en la herida.

_ ¿Lo ves? ¡ERES UN BRUTO! _lo regañó el más alto, bastante incómodo sobre sus piernas fibrosas y duras como cables de acero.

Se apresuró a limpiarle el exceso de desinfectante de la cara, gruñendo:

_ Cada vez que tratas de forzarme a algo termino lastimándote, Raphael… _siguió regañándolo_ ¿No te das cuenta?

_ Vale la pena… _sonrió Raph, alzando una ceja.

_ Tsk… _Donnie revoleó los ojos_ Te portas como un crío…

_ Ya lo sé… _suspiró el ojiverde_ Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo Leo anoche: que soy como un crío, tratando de llamar la atención de la niña que le gusta jalándole el cabello…

_ ¿Niña…? _Donatello alzó una ceja, confundido.

_ Lo que trato de decir es que…_Raphael reunió valor_ Nunca sé cómo demostrarte cuanto me gustas, Donnie…

Donatello se quedó petrificado en su sitio, dudando un poco de su capacidad auditiva:

_ No te entiendo, Rapha… _suspiró el más alto, luego de un rato_ Te portas como el mayor de los cretinos todo el tiempo y luego, cuando estoy más enojado que nunca, vienes aquí a hacer el papel de tierno… Me traes café y me dices lo preocupado que estás por mí… ¿A qué juegas?

_ A nada. _le aseguró el ojiverde, aferrándole las caderas_ Sólo quiero una oportunidad contigo, eso es todo…

El más alto se sonrojó otra vez, y apartó la mirada. Todo aquello era demasiado para digerir, pero no podía permitir que la sorpresa le hiciera bajar la guardia…

_ No lo creo… _se negó, cruzando los brazos.

_ ¿Por favor? _suplicó Raphael poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno_ Seré más amable contigo… Me portaré bien y haré lo que quieras…

_ No hagas promesas del estilo "te bajaré la luna del cielo", ¿quieres? _bufó Donnie_ Porque no eres capaz ni de bajar la tapa del retrete…

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? _se impacientó el de bandana roja_ Te he visto hacer de héroe bueno y protector con Abril durante mucho tiempo, sin el menor resultado… _explicó_ Molestarte y burlarme de ti es la única manera que tengo de relacionarme contigo.

"_Ése es un muy buen punto…"_ reconoció Donatello.

_ Supongo que tienes razón… _suspiró el ojirrojo.

_ ¿Te traje café, no? _le recordó Raphael_ Si no estuvieras tan malhumorado te darías cuenta de lo amable y caballeroso que ese gesto fue…

_ ¿Y no crees que tengo motivos para estar de mal humor? _le recordó Donnie_ No me presiones, Raph… No soy una computadora. No me puedo reiniciar y olvidar todo lo que siento por Mickey… No funciona así…

La sonrisa de Raph se fue;

_ ¿Significa que debo ser bueno, esperar y cruzar los dedos para que algún día te fijes en mí…?

_ Temo que sí… _Donatello le sonrió, conciliador.

_ Sighh… El amor apesta… _se quejó Raphael, echándose para atrás en el asiento.

_ Sí, lo sé… _se rio Donatello_ Créeme que lo sé…

El más alto estiró el brazo y tomó las vendas que había dejado listas para el trabajo. Aún sentado en las piernas de Raph, comenzó a ponerle el vendaje en su cara herida…

_ El gran personaje Raphael hablando de amor… _bromeó, pegando las vendas_ Éste día no podría ser más loco…

_ No te burles de mí… _le advirtió el ojiverde, muy serio_ ¿Y tú realmente amas a Mickey?

_ Venga, Raph… No empieces… _suspiró Donatello.

_ Hablo en serio… _insistió_ ¿Quieres a Mickey de verdad, o sólo te espanta la idea de sentir algo por un bruto como yo y por eso no me das oportunidad…?

_ ¡No todo tiene que ver contigo Raph…! _se enfadó el de bandana púrpura_ Y sí. Quiero a Mickey… El es la persona más especial y dulce sobre el planeta. Cuando estoy con él soy un poco menos nerd y más genial. Él irradia una luz bajo la cual todos somos un poco mejores…

Donatello cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en su hermano de hermosos y rasgados ojos claros:

_ Cuando estoy con él me siento muy bien conmigo mismo y cuando sonríe… siento como si todo estuviera bien. _Donatello emitió un suspiro y se restregó los ojos, avergonzado_ ¡No sé para qué te digo esto! Alguien como tú no lo entendería…

_ Sí entiendo. _se defendió Raphael_ Y te prometo que lo respetaré…

_ ¿E-en serio…?

_ Pero sólo si… _Raph le puso una condición_ …me das un beso.

_ ¿¡Qué?! _Donatello se escandalizó tanto, que las cintas de su bandana se pusieron de punta.

_ Lo que dije… _Raphael cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca_ Déjame besarte…

_ ¡NO! ¡No voy a besarte bajo ninguna circunstancia! _el más alto quiso ponerse de pie pero las manos de Raphael se aferraron a su cintura como tenazas_ ¡Suéltame!

_ Ya veo… Tienes miedo de que te guste cómo se siente y quedes como un mentiroso. _lo desafió el de bandana roja_ Y más luego de todo lo que acabas de decir sobre lo maravilloso que es Mickey…

_ ¡Eres un cretino…! ¿Intentas usar psicología inversa conmigo? _exclamó el ojirrojo_ ¡Pues no te va a funcionar!

_ ¿No?

_ ¡No! _le aseguró Donnie.

_ Ya veo. _Raph lo soltó_ Entonces vayamos al entrenamiento y finjamos que nunca tuvimos ésta conversación…

_ ¡Me parece estupendo…! _le aseguró el más alto, aunque sin moverse de su sitio.

Sabía que levantarse en ése momento significaría darle la razón al cretino de Raphael… y prefería que Leatherhead lo sujetara por la cara antes que eso.

_ ¡Maldición…! _Donatello se inclinó rápidamente y lo besó en la mejilla que no estaba vendada_ ¡Ya está! ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera se me alteró el pulso!

_ ¿En serio? ¿En la mejilla? _Raphael alzó una ceja_ ¿Qué tienes cinco años…?

_ Mhhnf… _Donatello se mordió el labio con nerviosismo_ ¿No querrás un beso de verdad, o sí…?

_ Claro que sí. Con todo y lengua… _le aclaró el de ojos verdes, sentándose derecho y acercando el cuerpo de su hermano hacia él_ Es decir, un beso de adultos…

_ Eres asqueroso… _Donatello le puso ambas manos en el pecho, para mantenerlo tan apartado de él como fuese posible.

_ ¿En serio tienes miedo de un beso…? _se burló el de ojos verdes, provocándolo.

El ojirrojo desvió la mirada, apenado.

_ N-no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Raph… _admitió, levemente sonrojado.

_ Eso solo dependerá de cómo resulte el beso… _dijo el de bandana roja, acercando sus caras y poniendo fin a la discusión.

Donatello hizo una mueca de desencanto. La idea de besar a Raphael no era algo que lo entusiasmara demasiado… Estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano era de ésos que besaban al estilo "introducir la lengua hasta la garganta".

Pero cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, una agradable electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo…

Era una sensación que incluso prevaleció sobre la urgencia de librarse de Raphael y de sus dedos fuertes que le sujetaban las caderas.

El ojiverde lo mantenía quieto en su lugar, pero sin lastimarlo, acariciando la entrada a su boca con los labios. Donatello se permitió cerrar los ojos… pensando que tal vez si imaginaba la dulce cara de su hermano menor podría sentirse menos culpable con la experiencia; pero le era difícil pensar en Mickey estando sentado sobre un par de piernas fuertes y recias, que se removían ansiosas bajo él.

Cuando Rapha por fin consiguió separarle los labios, lo atrajo hacia él con lentitud. Las piernas del más alto se separaron al chocar con las anchas caderas de la tortuga más fuerte, y sus manos -que hasta el momento habían revoloteado nerviosas sin sujetarse a nada- pronto hallaron lugar en los hombros de su hermano.

_ Nhhgg… _Donnie emitió un débil gruñido de protesta, cuando una de las manos de Raph trepó por su pierna, acariciando uno de sus largos muslos_ Raphael…

_ Shhhh… _Raphael volvió a atrapar sus labios, ahogando sus protestas. Lo espió por entre los párpados entrecerrados, y comprobó que un agradable rubor teñía las mejillas del más alto sin que éste lo supiera.

Donatello percibía vagamente el sabor del café, mezclado con el calor de su boca... y era muy agradable. Le gustaba. Los besos de Raphael le gustaban…

Ése pensamiento lo incomodó lo suficiente como para recuperar la cordura y atreverse a romper el beso… dejando al pobre de Raphael con la miel en los labios.

Eso fue una buena hazaña. Lástima que no pudiese usarla para probar su punto, pensó Donatello, ya que ésos momentos respiraba entrecortadamente y el rojo había vuelto a apoderarse de su cara. Algo que, por supuesto, Rapha no tardó en notar…

_ Veo que sí te altero un poco el pulso después de todo… _comentó, con su acostumbrado tono de burla.

Donnie no respondió a la provocación, sino que prefirió dedicarle una mirada furiosa a sus ojos verdes:

_ Esto no prueba nada… _insistió el ojirrojo_ En una relación debe haber más que solo… Ehh… Otras cosas además de…

_ ¿Pasión…? _lo ayudó Raphael.

_ Sí, supongo. Califícalo como gustes… pero no es lo que yo estoy buscando. _trató de convencerlo Donatello, dejando sus hombros para cruzarse de brazos_ Una persona como tú no entiende del tema… No entiende de amor…

_ ¿No te cansas de repetir eso, verdad? _se ofendió Raphael_ ¿Tratas de que yo admita semejante estupidez…? ¿O tratas de convencerte a ti mismo de eso?

_ No me necesitas, Raph… _afirmó Donatello_ Si no fuésemos mutantes que viven en una alcantarilla y pudieras elegir… Te daría lo mismo cualquier persona.

_ Eso no es verdad. Yo te necesito a ti, Donnie… _protestó el ojiverde, frunciendo el ceño_ Y creo que tú también me necesitas… _afirmó, sujetando sus caderas otra vez para acercar sus cuerpos_ Aunque sólo sea un poco...

_ Y yo necesito a Mickey. Fin de la discusión. _dijo Donatello, interponiendo su mano para que la boca de Raph no llegara a la suya otra vez.

Luego se levantó y se alejó de su hermano con paso firme. Tomó su bastón de madera y se preparó para ir al entrenamiento, haciendo como si Raphael no existiera…

_ Muy bien, Donnie. Tú ganas… _suspiró Raphael, aún sin levantarse de la silla_ Si me pruebas que tienes una posibilidad con Mickey, yo te dejaré en paz…

_ ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso contigo interfiriendo a cada rato…? _preguntó el ojirrojo, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Raphael sonrió a medias:

_ No lo sé, tu eres el genio. _le dijo_ Arréglatelas…

Un segundo trato con el diablo. Y eso que no había transcurrido ni la mitad del día…

Donatello no respondió, y salió del laboratorio en silencio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en el Dojo…

Leonardo se había sentado a meditar debajo del árbol de Splinter. Él tampoco había comenzado su mañana como quería: se había quedado dormido por desvelarse la noche anterior y al pasar junto al Dojo recordó que era su turno de ordenar el desorden del día anterior… y al viejo sensei no le iba a gustar el comenzar el entrenamiento sin que él cumpliera antes con sus deberes.

Después de finalizar ésa tarea, ya no quedaba tiempo para ir a desayunar… y decidió invertir ése par de minutos antes del entrenamiento en un poco de meditación.

"_Aunque lo que en realidad me gustaría estar haciendo ahora es que Mickey me prepare el desayuno y comer juntos…"_ rezongó mentalmente.

Su conversación con Raphael la noche anterior le había dejado en claro que debía apresurarse a cerrar el trato con Mickey de una vez por todas. Ése sería su objetivo del día…

Por supuesto que sonaba mucho más fácil en su cabeza, porque cuando Mickey se apareció en el Dojo, volvió a sentirse como un manojo de nervios;

_ ¡Hola, Leo! _lo saludó el de ojos claros, con una gran sonrisa y escondiendo las manos detrás del caparazón.

_ Buenos días, Mickey… _Leo le sonrió también_ ¿Has dormido bien?

_ Sí, muy bien… ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar? _quiso saber el menor.

_ Me entretuve organizando el Dojo, y al final no me quedó tiempo… _se excusó el ojiazul_ Realmente quería comer algo… ¿Quedaron algunos panqueques?

_ No, lo siento Leo. Leatherhead se comió todos mis panqueques él solo. _se lamentó Mickey_ Aunque creí que no te gustaban mis panqueques de kétchup y moras...

_ Pues, no… Pero… _Leo ensayó una sutil confesión de amor_ Últimamente tengo otra opinión sobre mezclar cosas que en principio suenan absurdas… Pero que al final dan un buen resultado…

Michelangelo no entendió a qué se refería Leonardo con eso, así que se sentó junto a él sin opinar nada al respecto.

A Leo le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza… Quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Mickey, pero al parecer ser demasiado sutil no serviría de nada.

Y ser demasiado brusco podía hacer que su hermanito se espantara…

¿Entonces cuál era la opción a seguir?

_ Te he traído algo… por si aún tienes hambre. _el más joven sacó un tazón de detrás de su espalda_ Nada lujoso. Sólo un poco de leche y cereales…

Leonardo sonrió, enternecido con ésa ofrenda. Le gustaba cuando Mickey se preocupaba así por los demás y tenía esos detalles…

_ Por tu cara, veo que aún no te acostumbras… _comentó el de ojos claros.

_ ¿Acostumbrarme…?

_ Sí. A que cuiden de ti…

El mayor se sonrojó ligeramente;

_ Oh, claro… Te refieres a ésa conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo… _carraspeó, nervioso_ No es que no aprecie el gesto, Mickey. Pero el maestro Splinter no quiere que comamos en el Dojo…

_ ¡Vamos, sólo un poquito! _Mickey tomó una cucharada_ ¡Anda! ¡Aquí viene el avión…!

_ ¡Mickey no! ¡Espera! _el mayor trató de imprimirle seriedad al asunto, pero Mickey ya acercaba la cuchara cargada de cereal a su boca.

_ ¡Ya Leo, no seas quisquilloso! _insistió el de ojos claros, riendo_ ¡No debes entrenar con el estómago vacío!

_ ¡Pero…!

_ ¡Abre grande antes de que tire cereal con leche sobre la alfombra! _amenazó Michelangelo, consiguiendo que su hermano mayor cooperara.

Leonardo se sonrojó aun más intensamente cuando Mickey introdujo la cuchara en su boca.

Realmente no se sentía cómodo con que lo alimentaran como a un bebé… pero menos le gustaba la reacción de Splinter cuando encontraba comida desparramada en el alfombrado:

_ Buen chico. _lo elogió Mickey, encantado con el sonrojo en su cara. Cuando Leo se salía del papel de líder responsable se podía ver su lado torpe y tierno… y era encantador.

_ ¿Puedo comerme el resto por mi cuenta…? _le pidió el mayor, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y deseando que limpiarse el rubor de sus mejillas fuera igual de fácil.

El menor asintió y dejó el tazón con cereales en su regazo. Sin pedir permiso, se recostó sobre el alfombrado y apoyó la nuca sobre las piernas de Leo:

_ Esperaré a que termines de comer… _le informó a su hermano_ Y luego iré a la cocina a esconder la "evidencia"…

_ Gracias, Mickey… _Leonardo se llevó el tazón a los labios y devoró su desayuno sin necesidad de la cuchara_ Listo.

_ ¡¿Cómo haces eso?! _exclamó sorprendido el menor, al ver que se había comido hasta los dulces de gomitas que traía esa marca.

_ No es difícil… cuando tienes una boca tan grande como la mía. _el mayor le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

_ No es tan grande… _reflexionó Michelangelo observando ése rasgo con atención_ Bueno, sí parece una medialuna cuando sonríes… pero… me gusta.

_ ¿Te gusta mi boca…? _se burló Leonardo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ahora era su turno de avergonzar a Michelangelo;

_ ¡Sí! Oh, bueno… _Leo dio en el blanco, provocando que se le encendieran las pecas de la cara_ ¡No de la manera que piensas! ¡Es decir…!

_ ¿Qué tal estuvo tu pijamada con Donnie y LH? _Leo decidió librarlo de la tortura, cambiando de tema_ Me preguntaba cómo hiciste para que convivieran en la misma habitación…

_ No lo sé. Pero no se llevaron mal, de echo… _respondió el menor_ Donnie se portó muy bien con LH… ¡Hasta nos contó una genial historia sobre un príncipe guerrero-ninja!

Una punzada de celos le atravesó al caparazón al más alto:

_ Mhhm… Donnie siempre tiene la creatividad necesaria para ésa clase de cosas… _se quejó.

_ No te pongas celoso, Leo… _lo provocó Michelangelo con una sonrisa traviesa_ Ya te invitaremos a una de nuestras pijamadas una noche de éstas…

_ No me refería a la pijamada. Hablo de su habilidad para inventar historias y entretenerte… _le explicó_ Yo sólo sé recitar haikus e inventar acertijos…

_ A mí sí me gustan tus acertijos. _lo animó Mickey_ ¡Y soy muy bueno resolviéndolos…! ¿Te dije que ya resolví el acertijo del hombre y el paquete misterioso?

_ ¿Eh…? ¿Cuál paquete misterioso?

_ Ya sabes, ése que dice: "Un hombre yace muerto en un campo y a su lado hay un paquete sin abrir. No hay nadie más en el campo…" _recitó el de ojos claros_ "¿Cómo murió?"

_ ¡Oh sí! ¡Te lo conté hace meses…! _recordó Leonardo_ "Conforme se acercaba el hombre al lugar donde se le encontró muerto, sabía que irremediablemente moriría…" _completó_ ¿Ya sabes la respuesta?

_ Claro que sí… _Mickey levantó su dedo índice para explicarlo_ Superman iba volando, comiendo papas fritas del paquete cuando el consumo de grasa le provocó un infarto y cayó al campo… y luego murió.

_ Pero… ¿Y el paquete?

_ Ya te lo he dicho… ¡Eran patatas fritas! _Mickey estaba muy a gusto con su respuesta, hasta que Leo estalló en carcajadas.

_ ¡Jajajajjaa….!¡No, Mickey! ¡El paquete misterioso era un paracaídas que no se abrió! _le explicó el de bandana azul, con lágrimas en los ojos_ ¿Entiendes? ¡El hombre murió porque su paracaídas no se abrió antes de llegar al suelo…!

_ Ohhh… _Mickey pensó en todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en resolver ése acertijo sin pedirle ayuda a Donatello, y se sintió muy frustrado_ ¿O sea que mi respuesta estaba mal…?

_ Yo no diría que estaba del todo mal… _lo consoló Leonardo, dándole unas palmaditas_ Más bien diría que es… Mmm… Ingeniosa.

_ Puff… Sí, claro… ¡Seguro piensas que soy un tonto! _se quejó el de bandana naranja_ ¡Dime otro acertijo y te aseguro que ésta vez lo haré bien!

_ De acuerdo… _el mayor le pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello y se inclinó sobre él, hablándole desde muy cerca_ Éste un poco más difícil…

"Digamos que voy en el tortu-movil por la calle. La ciudad está desierta y afuera está lloviendo.

Es una esquina los encuentro a ti, a Raphael y a Donatello; pero sólo puedo llevar a uno de ustedes en el vehículo.

¿Qué decidí hacer…?"

Michelangelo alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos;

_ ¿Por qué solo a uno? _protestó_ Se supone que en el tortu-movil cabemos los cuatro…

_ Es un acertijo, Mickey… debes resolverlo así.

_ Muy bien. ¡Pero más te vale que sólo puedas llevar a uno de nosotros porque tienes un montón de pizzas a bordo…! _imaginó el de bandana anaranjada_ Veamos… Tal vez quieras llevar primero a Donatello, para que te construya otro tortu-móvil para venir a buscarnos.

_ No. Incorrecto. _sonrió Leo.

_ ¿A Rapha…? Él se comería casi toda la pizza y haría sitio para Donnie y para mí…

_ Tampoco. _negó el mayor_ Y si quisiera que alguien se comiera la pizza, en todo caso te elegiría a ti…

_ O sea que la respuesta correcta es… ¡YO! ¡EL INCREIBLE Y ASOMBROSO MICKEY! _celebró el menor alzando los brazos_ Fue sencillo en realidad…

_ No. Me temo que estás equivocado. _se sonrió Leo_ Ésa no es la respuesta que yo buscaba. Sigue intentando…

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ya se agotaron todas las opciones!

_ No todas. _le aseguró el ojiazul_ Tienes que pensarlo muy bien, Mickey…

_ Argghh! ¡No quiero pensar! _pataleó el más joven_ ¡Quiero saber cuál es la respuesta, Leo!

Leonardo estaba disfrutando en grande de la rabieta de Mickey. Le resultaba muy cómico… pero quería que su hermanito resolviera el acertijo por sí solo;

_ Vamos, Mickey… Te hará bien pensar un poco. _lo alentó_ Tu mente se está haciendo perezosa con tantos videojuegos…

Pero Mickey no pensaba igual:

_ ¡VOY A AGUANTAR LA RESPIRACIÓN HASTA QUE ME DIGAS LA RESPUESTA! _amenazó tomando una profunda inspiración.

_ No voy a caer en eso, Mickey… _le advirtió de antemano el más alto.

Michelangelo no contestó. Estaba muy ocupado inflando los cachetes y poniéndose rojo:

_ Mickeeeeey… _Leo sonrió nervioso y le pasó otra vez los brazos por los hombros para abrazarlo_ No seas infantil…

Se inclinó sobre su hermanito, juntando sus cabezas. Como Mickey estaba recostado sobre sus piernas tuvo que curvar bastante la espalda para poder juntar sus caras…

De repente sintió curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto Mickey aguantaría la respiración:

_ ¿Si te hago cosquillas dejarás de aguantar la respiración…? _bromeó.

Mickey negó con la cabeza, apretando los ojos. Su piel ya pasaba del rojo al violeta… pero Leo no se inquietó por ello:

_ ¿Y si hago esto…? _Leonardo juntó sus narices, y le hizo unos dulces mimos.

El menor de los dos fue tomado por sorpresa con ése gesto… provocando que exhalara todo el aire de golpe. Observó a su hermano con ojos muy abiertos;

_ Eso no se vale, Leo… _protestó, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

_ Mira quién habla… _susurró Leo con dulzura, acariciando sus mejillas regordetas con los pulgares_ El pequeño "terrorista"…

_ Sólo quería saber cómo terminaba… _se excusó el menor, acariciando distraídamente el brazo de Leo_ ¿Me dices la respuesta porfisss…?

_ Te parecerá muy obvia una vez que la encuentres tú mismo. _prometió Leonardo.

_ ¡Mnhhf! _gruñó Mickey.

"_Espero que al menos nos besemos ahora…"_ pensó el más joven, al ver la cara de Leo tan cerca de la suya.

"_Debo besarlo ahora… es el momento justo…"_ pensó el mayor, juntando sus bocas.

"_Al fin y al cabo… es mejor demostrar el amor con acciones más que con palabras…" _

_ ¿¡QUÉ LES HE DICHO DE COMER EN EL DOJO?! _exclamó el maestro Splinter, convirtiendo el dulce primer beso de Leo y Mickey en un doloroso choque de cabezas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras los hermanos comenzaban su día con el entrenamiento tradicional –además de una buena dosis de drama/romance adolescente- la doctora Ángela Bennet comenzaba el suyo dándole explicaciones a su superior…

_ Y dígame, Doctora. _el Kraang que lideraba el experimento no estaba para nada feliz_ ¿Por qué no me ha traído el informe que le solicité?

_ No puedo realizar el informe, jefe. _declaró Ángela con firmeza_ Necesito más tiempo para poder sacar las conclusiones necesarias.

_ Anoche vimos lo necesario. _insistió el Kraang, sentado en su escritorio_ Su experimento funcionó a la perfección, Dra. Bennet. Hemos obtenido los resultados que queríamos.

_ Sí, lo sé. Pero…

_ Su trabajo era lograr que los pacientes concilien el sueño, y lo ha logrado. _el Kraang comenzó a abrir discretamente el cajón de su escritorio_ El dispositivo desarrollado por usted funciona muy bien.

_ Funciona demasiado bien. _recalcó la doctora_ No hemos considerado lo que pasa una vez que los pacientes se duermen… ¡Sólo hemos hecho una sola prueba!

_ Una prueba es más que suficiente. _el Kraang sacó un pequeño paquete del cajón y lo empujó sobre la madera lustrada en dirección Ángela_ Nuestros ingenieros ya han comenzado a fabricar su dispositivo. Una versión más pequeña e inalámbrica.

Ángela no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso era una especie de broma? ¿Qué clase de clínica financiaba la fabricación de un dispositivo que no había sido correctamente testeado?

¡Y de la noche a la mañana!

Abrió el paquete, y observó el dispositivo que había fabricado meses atrás. Era su invento, no cabían dudas. Se podían observar todos los componentes a simple vista… aunque ahora hubiesen sido reemplazados por una versión más pequeña y compacta.

Incluso lucía bien. Ahora en vez de un casco metálico y siniestro, el dispositivo de sueño parecía un delicado adorno para el cabello… pero eso no iba a cambiar lo que la doctora pensaba de todo ese asunto:

_ ¿Fabricaron una versión inalámbrica sin consultarme…? _exclamó Ángela_ ¡Es una terrible decisión! _añadió, dejando el dispositivo sobre el escritorio nuevamente_ Y muy peligrosa, además. ¡Los pacientes podrían realizar un movimiento involuntario mientras duermen y arrancárselo! ¡Interrumpiendo el proceso!

El Kraang disfrazado permaneció impasible mientras la doctora enumeraba los peligros de interrumpir una terapia de sueño profundo a la mitad. Para él "coma profundo", "alucinaciones" y "daño cerebral" no significaban nada.

Bueno, tal vez esa última sí le preocupara un poco al ser él mismo un cerebro gigante y amorfo dentro de androide… pero no tanto como para dar marcha atrás.

Lo único que le importaba, era que ya habían logrado fusionar con éxito el dispositivo inventado por esa humana y el aparato de control mental diseñado por su propia raza, que tantos buenos resultados había dado en el pasado… hasta que se lo retiraba y el efecto se anulaba.

Gracias a Ángela Bennet, ése defecto había desaparecido.

_ De acuerdo, doctora. _la interrumpió_ Tendrá más oportunidades de probar el dispositivo. _concedió el Kraang.

_ ¿En serio…? _Ángela estuvo agradecida de que su jefe entrara en razón antes de que ella dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse como: "ya no quiero ser parte de ésta investigación" o "¡RENUNCIO!".

Y hubiera estado doblemente agradecida si hubiera sabido que ésas palabras le habrían costado la desintegración total de su persona con el arma láser que su jefe tenía escondida en el escritorio.

_ Sí. Esta noche recibiremos a un nuevo grupo de pacientes que espero, pueda poner a dormir con éxito… _le informó_ Y probará también el funcionamiento del nuevo y mejorado dispositivo. Me encargaré de que tenga un mayor número de ayudantes especializados que la ayuden a agilizar su trabajo.

Ángela tragó saliva. Al parecer su jefe no conocía el verdadero significado de la frase: "poner a dormir"…

_ Sí, señor. Como diga… _asintió la doctora, acomodando sus lentes_ Gracias por entender mis preocupaciones. Yo no…

_ Eso es todo, Doctora. Retírese. _el Kraang giró en su silla con rueditas, dándole la espalda groseramente, y permaneció así hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su oficina cerrándose.

Mientras pensaba en cómo iba a informarle al Kraang que el experimento tenía un ligero retraso, la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir.

_ Doctora, le he dicho que se retire… _repitió, imprimiéndole toda la dureza que podía a su monótona voz de androide.

_ Voltéate, Kraang. _dijo una voz femenina, que no era la de la doctora.

De haber podido sudar, ése Kraang habría empapado su impecable bata de laboratorio cuando Karai se subió al escritorio y le acercó peligrosamente su katana afilada y brillante como un espejo:

_ ¿Por qué está aquí la humana conocida como Karai…?

_ ¡Silencio! _exigió la muchacha con una sonrisa malvada_ Cierren la puerta.

Los dos robots con ojos de canica que venían con ella obedecieron la orden, y Karai continuó hablando:

_ Estoy aquí porque a mi padre no le gusta que sus supuestos "aliados" hagan planes a sus espaldas… _resumió.

_ El Kraang no tiene conocimiento de lo que la humana conocida como Karai le está diciendo… _intentó mentir el Kraang, pero Karai no le creyó ni una palabra.

_ Muy bien, lo haremos a la manera difícil… _declaró alzando su arma en el aire.

Media hora después, el piso de la oficina estaba cubierto por pedazos de androide y el Kraang que se había prometido no revelar información que pudiera comprometer los planes de su raza… ahora cantaba como un pajarito.

Le dijo todo a Karai. Desde por qué estaban usando el dinero de Destructor para contratar científicos que luego asesinaban, hasta su más reciente logro combinando tecnología humana y Kraang…

Ése mismo descansaba sobre el escritorio, justo en donde Ángela lo había dejado.

Karai lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó, escéptica:

_ ¿Para qué se tomaron tantas molestias…? _quiso saber_ Para ustedes es más sencillo fabricar robots que andar por ahí reclutando a la fuerza con éste aparato.

_ El Kraang pensó en crear el dispositivo principalmente con el objeto de lidiar con aquellos enemigos demasiado poderosos para el Kraang. _explicó la monótona voz de lo que quedaba del androide_ Aquellos enemigos que frustran constantemente los planes del Kraang, ahora podrán ser reclutados y utilizados en favor del Kraang. Enemigos como las llamadas "tortugas" pasarán a formar parte del ejército Kraang…

_ Ummm… Eso sí que es interesante. _admitió la hija de Destructor mirando su feo reflejo en el metal pulido del dispositivo_ Con esto podremos reclutar y aprovechar las habilidades de nuestros contrincantes para la causa que queramos…

La muchacha se giró y le sonrió al Kraang:

_ Lamentablemente, también funciona en seres humanos… así que comprenderás por qué no puedo permitir que el Kraang siga a cargo del experimento. _le anunció a su rosado interlocutor.

_ Pero el Kraang… _comenzó a decir el maltrecho Kraangdroide.

_ ¡Esto te enseñará a no hacer negocios a espaldas de Destructor! _amenazó la Kunoichi_ Será mejor que me enseñes cómo funciona este pequeño invento. Y más te vale que obedezcas… porque si no, los Kraang se pueden ir olvidando de la alianza con mi padre… ¡Y te convertiré a ti en alimento balanceado para zombies!

Eso era todo lo que el Kraang necesitaba escuchar:

_ Afirmativo, Karai… _dijo, con su voz de robot.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**_ SÍ. PIENSO QUE KARAI ES FEA. ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA? :3**

**_ Sé que es aburrido meter partes del fic que sólo hablen de la Dra. Angela Bennet y el experimento Kraang. Créanme, para mí también es tedioso escribir esas escenas –me resulta más divertido escribir todo lo demás juejuejeue- pero son necesarias para que la historia tenga un "mínimo" de sentido… (Si quieren saltárselas y leer únicamente cuando hay t-cest y escenas de comedia no las culparé XD)**

_ **Y por último, lo de siempre, ¡visítenme en Deviant Art para ver algunos fanarts de ésta historia! ^^ Saludillos, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Leonardo estaba sentado al borde de uno de los muchos techos que había en la ciudad de Nueva York. El viento soplaba gentil y con calma, haciendo que las cintas de su máscara bailaran.

Pero el mayor de los hermanos Hamato no tenía muchos motivos para bailar en ésos momentos… no después de lo que había visto…

_ Mickey… _suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Todavía no podía digerirlo. ¿Cómo era posible que por segunda vez en su vida hubiera hecho el papel de idiota por amor?

¡¿Cuántas veces más tenía que pasarle para aprender de sus errores?!

Tenía que aprender que los sentimientos le nublaban la vista y el juicio con más facilidad que a cualquier otra persona que conociera. Que si no tenía cuidado, terminaría viendo cosas que no existían…

Si hubiera aprendido eso antes, ahora no tendría su corazón roto y un dolor de estómago del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol.

Ojalá lo hubiera visto antes. Mickey no sentía ningún tipo de enamoramiento hacia su persona… sólo estaba siendo el mismo… Nada más se estaba comportando como siempre se había comportado: dulce y cariñoso. Nada más.

Se había confundido. Ahora lo sabía.

"_¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser!"_ insistió una pequeña parte de su mente. _"¡Nadie se equivoca tanto! Ni siquiera un idiota enamorado como yo…"_

Mickey debía sentir algo por él… No podría haberse imaginado algo de ésa magnitud si su hermano no le hubiera dado pruebas para ilusionarse…

"_Pero entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que vi…?"_ pensó el angustiado líder, abrazando sus rodillas.

Qué patético se sentía. Se había quedado allí parado, viendo cómo Mickey y Donatello se besaban… y no había hecho nada. Sólo había huido.

A la hora de verdad, Leo era el típico adolecente que se angustia con facilidad.

Le hubiera gustado poder echarle la culpa de todo a Rapahel. Después de todo, Leonardo había comenzado a sentir esperanzas con Mickey debido a sus consejos… pero ese no era un comportamiento habitual en el ojiazul.

Digamos que estaba demasiado habituado a culparse a sí mismo por todo como para eso…

Además, él fue quien decidió construir un castillo sobre una base tan endeble como lo eran los consejos de un borracho Raphael…

Pensó en el rostro de su amor. En las veces que se habían abrazado para dormir y en todos los intentos de besarlo que habían terminado en un fracaso… En las dulces sonrisas que le dedicaba…

¿O acaso también le dedicaba ésas sonrisas a Donatello…?

No. No podía seguir pensando en que había imaginado las cosas… ¡Realmente había existido algo entre Mickey y él! ¡Y hasta que no obtuviera algunas explicaciones sobre lo que había visto, se negaría a pensar lo contrario!

Leonardo se levantó, decidido. Volvería a la alcantarilla y…

_ ¡Tsk…! _el ojiazul oyó un ruido. Pasos.

Desenvainó ambas katanas y se quedó quieto, muy alerta, esperando a escuchar de nuevo ésos ligeros y casi imperceptibles pasos.

Olía a emboscada…

_ Hola, Leo… _lo saludó la kunoichi.

_ Karai… _Leonardo se puso aún más en guardia al verla_ Déjame decirte que no estoy de humor para tus emboscadas…

Karai sonrió, divertida;

_ ¡Qué carácter! _exclamó, cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda_ ¿Qué le pasó al Leonardo tan correcto y caballeroso que siempre me encuentro?

_ Ya te lo he dicho: no estoy de humor. _recalcó el ojiazul, impaciente por deshacerse de ella y volver con sus hermanos.

_ Me doy cuenta. Tal vez sea por eso que esta noche decidieron no salir en grupo a rondar por la ciudad… _dijo ella_ Bueno, mejor para mí. Me es más fácil emboscarlos uno por uno.

_ No creas que soy presa fácil sólo porque estoy solo… _le advirtió el joven tortuga_ Ya te he derrotado antes, y lo puedo hacer de nuevo.

_ Eso ya lo veremos… Resulta que traje un nuevo contrincante para ti… _le anunció la kunoichi.

_ Jeh… A menos que hayas ido a sacar a TigerClaw del estómago de ésa babosa extraterrestre, no creo que deba preocuparme… _decidió el ojiazul.

_ ¿Eso crees…? _Karai chasqueó los dedos, y su nuevo secuaz entró en escena_ Espera a que lo conozcas…

Leonardo se quedó en posición de ataque, muy quieto y con sus katanas en alto.

Pero su concentración se esfumó al ver a la figura que había salido de detrás de una columna, agitando un par de nunchakus.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: UN PAR DE HORAS ANTES ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Angela subió al auto. Apretó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Jack la había hecho enfadar tanto…

Miró la pantalla de su celular otra vez. Tenía más llamadas perdidas de su amigo reportero…

Bufó y encendió un cigarrillo. Abrió la ventana con rapidez y sopló el humo fuera del auto. Ella muy preocupada por los aspectos turbios de su investigación… y el cretino de Jack se ponía a bromear con ella.

:::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK DE LA CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA :::::::::::::::::

_ Ángela, yo jamás bromearía con algo así… _afirmó Jack al teléfono_ Revisé la lista de empresas que sé que financian trabajos sucios… y ninguna de ellas está detrás de esta investigación.

_ ¿Pero eso no es algo bueno…? ¿Por qué dices que estoy en peligro entonces? _Ángela no entendía lo que el periodista trataba de decir con eso.

_ Porque significa que estás trabajando para alguien… mejor dicho para algo mucho peor… _Jack hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

_ ¡¿Para quién…?! _Ángela se puso pálida_ ¡Jack, por favor, no me asustes…! ¡Dímelo de una vez!

Kurtzman no estaba tratando de hacerse el interesante… era sólo que no sabía cómo se iba a tomar Ángela lo que le iba a decir. O si acaso le creería…

_ …para el Kraang, Ángela.

_ ¿Para quién…?

_ Extraterrestres, Ángela… _afirmó Jack_ Una malvada corporación de alienígenas peligrosos y sin escrúpulos… Los mismos que siempre vigilo y que están detrás de la desaparición de cientos de científicos…

Ángela exhaló el aire que hasta entonces había contenido en sus pulmones, expectante. Jack sólo estaba bromeando con ella… y la Dra. Bennet era muy susceptible con las burlas:

_ ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Jack…? _se enfadó la doctora.

_ Ángela, mira… _comenzó a decir Jack, consciente de que debía ir con cuidado si quería que Ángela le creyera_ Sé lo que estás pensando…

_ ¿Que hay una cámara oculta y estoy en la televisión?

_ Bueno, no sé lo que estás pensando… _admitió_ Pero tienes que creerme. Lo que te estoy diciendo va en serio… estás en grave peligro.

_ Agradezco que quieras subirme el ánimo, Jack querido… Pero no estoy para bromas ahora mismo.

_ Ángela…

_ Creo que cuando te pedí que investigaras esto te dije un par de veces que estaba muy angustiada y preocupada por lo que pudieran hacer con mi invento… _le recordó ella, ofuscada.

_ ¡Lo sé y jamás bromearía con algo así, Ángela! ¡Trato de advertirte!

_ Oh, de acuerdo, bien… Entonces dime, si éstos son los extraterrestres que siempre persigues, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta antes de lo que pasaba?

_ Porque nunca había visto que trabajaran con un científico sin secuestrarlo o amenazarlo… Por eso tengo tanto miedo por ti... _se sinceró Jack_ ¡Tengo miedo de que te usen para sus fines y luego se deshagan de ti!

Jack no sonaba como si bromeara… pero Ángela no se dejaba conmover tan fácilmente. Y su mente de científica requería pruebas para lo que estaba oyendo;

_ Me tengo que ir, Jack. Tengo trabajo en el laboratorio… _dijo ella, sin hacer caso a las súplicas del reportero.

_ ¡Ángela, por favor…! ¡Debes creerme! _Jack se estaba conteniendo para no llamarla "terca" y "testaruda"_ ¡No regreses a ese laboratorio! ¡Tienes que esconderte del Kraang lo antes posible!

_ Adiós Jack. _se despidió ella_ Perdona por quitarte tu tiempo investigando esto… No volveré a molestarte. Llamaré a un verdadero investigador la próxima vez que algo me inquiete.

La doctora Bennet colgó. Y tomó su bolso junto con sus cosas para ir al trabajo.

:::::::::::::: END FLASHBACK :::::::::::::::

Ángela exhaló su última bocanada de humo y apagó el cigarro. Tal vez había exagerado y había sido demasiado dura con el pobre de Jack…

No podía evitarlo. Frente a lo sobrenatural… Ángela se ponía distante.

Ya más calmada, la doctora encendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la alcantarilla…

Los cuatro hermanos pasaban el rato hasta que se acercara la hora de patrullar la ciudad…

Donatello se secó la frente, y se incorporó. Observó el hermoso tanque de circo con paredes de vidrio que había instalado para Leatherhead y suspiró… satisfecho con su trabajo.

"_Espero que esto le baste a LeatherHead…"_ pensó con una mezcla de alivio y remordimiento.

Raphael había cumplido con su promesa de hacer el trabajo pesado y ahora se hallaba dándose una ducha para aliviarse los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo.

Y es que estar sosteniendo esos pesado paneles de vidrio mientras Donatello soldaba las partes y atornillaba aquí y allá no era tarea fácil…

Al final Leonardo y Mickey se habían apiadado de su hermano de bandana roja y lo habían reemplazado para que pudiera descansar. Claro que entre ambos solo podían con un panel de vidrio a la vez… y la vista no era la misma.

Es decir… no porque le gustase ver los músculos esculpidos de Raphael en acción…

Con los brazos tensos por el esfuerzo y el sudor deslizándose por su cuello fibroso…

Donatello sacudió la cabeza para apartar ésos pensamientos.

"_¡Nada de eso…!"_ decidió colocándose la máscara de soldar para ocultar el rubor en su cara. ¿A quién podía interesarle ver a un bruto fortachón con los músculos repletos de venas hinchadas a lo Arnold Schwarzenegger cuando tenías a la ternurita de Mickey a la vista…?

Y mejor todavía, cuando podías vigilar que no se pegara demasiado a Leo…

_ ¡Donnie, esto es asombroso! _lo felicitó el de bandana anaranjada, sentándose en el borde del tanque a ver como se llenaba con el agua_ ¡Leatherhead va a amar su nuevo tanque! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?

_ Bueno… pensé que a LeatherHead le gustaría nadar en otra cosa que no fuese agua de alcantarilla… _citó Donnie al enorme reptil al lado suyo, dedicándole una mirada de reojo.

_ ¡Y estabas en lo cierto! _lo elogió el de ojos claros, tomando el envase de pastillas de cloro_ ¡A LeatherHead le encanta! ¿No es verdad, LH?

_ Sí… Me encanta mi nuevo tanque… _asintió el cocodrilo, metiéndose adentro a chapotear un rato_ Gracias por tu generosidad, Donatello…

_ Mhmh… _Donatello revoleó los ojos y soldó sus últimos tornillos para asegurar todo.

LeatherHead ya tenía sus velas aromáticas, su lámpara y su tanque… o sea que el de bandana púrpura ya podía estar tranquilo y contar con que el gigantesco reptil lo ayudaría a mantener a raya a Leonardo.

Y se lo probó cuando Mickey no pudo abrir el envase de pastillas de cloro por si solo y Leonardo brincó a su lado… servicial y caballeroso como siempre;

_ A ver, déjame que te ayude Mickey… _ofreció el de ojos azules con una sonrisa, y cuando tomó el envase de los dedos de Mickey le acarició suavemente las manos… haciendo que el menor se sonrojara un poco y riera nervioso, como una colegiala.

Ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Donatello, quien frunció el seño…

"_Se están acercando demasiado rápido…"_ reflexionó, haciéndole una señal a Leatherhead con la cabeza.

El cocodrilo captó la señal y "accidentalmente" le dio un ligero golpe con su cola a Leonardo… tirándolo adentro del tanque con él.

El agua salpicó por todas partes y las pastillas de cloro quedaron flotando alrededor del cocodrilo:

_ ¡LeatherHead! _lo reprendió Mickey a punto de saltar al agua para rescatar al de bandana azul.

_ Oh, cuanto lo siento, amigo mío… _Letaherhead sacó al mayor de los hermanos del agua, fingiendo que estaba apenado.

_ Cof, cof… _Leonardo tosió un poco de agua y salió del tanque a rastras_ No pasa nada… _avisó cuando vio la mirada preocupada de Mickey_ Estoy bien… LH no lo hizo a propósito…

_ Mírate, Leo… ¡Estás todo empapado! _le señaló Donatello_ Será mejor que vayas a secarte o irás al entrenamiento chorreando agua y con tu máscara desteñida por el cloro… _sugirió con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, tienes razón Donnie… _Leo se quitó su bandana azul, la cual había adquirido ahora un diseño estilo "hippie psicodélico" por haber estado en el agua excesivamente clorada_ Diablos… Ya es la tercera prenda que arruino este mes…

Michellangelo volvió a sentarse otra vez en el borde del tanque, y acarició la cabeza de su apenado amigo reptil:

_ Muy mal Leatherhead… ¡Aunque debo admitir que eso se vió muy divertido! _admitió con una gran sonrisa_ ¡Cuando regresemos de patrullar yo también probaré tu tanque! _prometió.

_ ¿Por qué no ahora…? _sugirió LH poniendo una cara suplicante_ De todas formas tus hermanos tardarán… ¡Date un chapuzón conmigo! _lo invitó.

Donatello se ofuscó. Tal parecía que su contrato con Leatherhead incluía mantener apartado a Leo… pero no decía nada de mantenerse lejos él mismo.

_ Bueeeeennnooo… _Mickey comenzaba a considerarlo.

_ No Mickey, no tenemos tiempo. _intervino Leo con suavidad, escurriendo su máscara para quitarle el exceso de agua_ Iré a buscar a Raphael y luego de que me seque partiremos…

_ ¡Vamos, Leo! ¿No podríamos salir un poco más tarde? _suplicó el menor, poniendo ojitos llorosos_ ¡Seguro que ni pasa algo interesante!

El de bandana púrpura vió su oportunidad de apartar a Mickey para él, y la aprovechó:

_ Tranquilo, Mickey. Velo de ésta forma: cuanto más pronto salgamos a patrullar más rápido regresaremos… ¡Además hay algo que quiero mostrarte en el laboratorio! _propuso el de bandana púrpura_ ¿Vienes conmigo…?

_ ¡¿Es otro regalo para LeatherHead?! _se emocionó el de ojos claros, estrujándose las mejillas cómicamente.

_ Ehhmmm… Bueno… A-algo así… _prometió falsamente Donatello_ ¡Pero hay que darnos prisa, así puedo mostrártelo antes de salir a patrullar!

_ ¡Está bien! _Mickey se bajó del tanque de un salto, despidiéndose de su escamoso amigo.

El ojirrojo tomó de la mano a su joven hermano, y se alejó con él en dirección al laboratorio:

_ Oh, y Leo… ¿Le puedes decir a Raphael que venga también? _dijo el genio a Leonardo, mientras se alejaban_ Tengo que mover una última cosa muy pesada… _mintió.

_ De acuerdo... _gruñó Leo mientras experimentaba una punzada de celos al ver a Mickey dando saltitos de la mano de Donnie.

El ojiazul se levantó y fue hasta el vestidor. Sacó una toalla de uno de los estantes y se envolvió con ella:

_ ¡Hey, Rapha…! Apresúrate un poco, ¿quieres? _le reprochó al de bandana roja, golpeando la puerta del baño_ ¿Qué tanto haces ahí adentro?

_ Estoy masturbándome y reponiendo el contenido de tu frasco de shampoo al mismo tiempo… _le respondió groseramente el aludido, demostrando que no tenía muchas intenciones de apresurarse en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Leonardo emitió un gruñido, tratando de ser paciente y no responder a la grosería de Raph:

_ ¡Tenemos que salir a patrullar! _insistió golpeando la puerta por segunda vez.

_ Si estás tan apurado por qué no mejor entras y me "das una mano"… _bromeó el de ojos verdes, con tono altanero_ Así yo libero mi stress sin más interrupciones y salimos a tiempo a patrullar… ¡Todos ganamos…!

El ojiazul terminó de secarse el agua con la toalla y la dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia:

_ Olvídalo… _suspiró_ Eres asqueroso… ¡Ojalá te quedes ciego!

_ ¿Por qué en vez de estar fastidiando no aprovechas el tiempo para hablar con Mickey…? ¿Eh? _le desafió el de bandana roja desde dentro del baño_ Has estado todo el día dando vueltas y al final ni te le declaraste ni nada…

El mayor se quedó en silencio. No necesitaba que le recordasen su cobardía… había tratado de hablar con Mickey durante todo el día, pero al final las oportunidades se le pasaban…

Y él seguía hecho un manojo de nervios…

_ ¿Leo…? ¿Sigues ahí afuera…? _quiso saber Rapha.

_ S-sí…

_ Solo quiero que sepas…. Que si Mickey te rechaza… _empezó a decir el ojiverde_ ¡Puedes venir aquí conmigo y nos daremos desahogo sexual mutuamente!

_ ¡Arrhgg! ¡ERES TAN DESAGRADABLE, RAPHAEL…! _Leonardo pateó la puerta al escuchar la risa tosca y burlona de su hermano más fuerte, retumbando en las paredes del baño_ Eso me pasa por tomarte en tan serio, cuando sé muy bien que lo único que haces es decir groserías…

_ ¡Pues sólo por eso eres bobo y más bobo, Bobonardo…!

Raphael dejó de reír al ver que no había trabado la puerta del baño correctamente, y ésta se abrió emitiendo un penoso chillido… dejándolo expuesto:

_ Raph… ¿Acaso te estás…? _balbuceó el mayor con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa al ver a su hermano.

Había sorprendido a Raphael en una situación casi tan penosa como la masturbación...

_ ¡NO! ¡NO ME VEAS…! _Raphael intentó cubrirse pero ya era demasiado tarde, Leo lo había visto.

Había visto su… su…

_ ¿Eso es una mascarilla para la piel…? _la risa comenzaba a subir por la garganta de Leonardo, borboteando como el agua_ ¿Te estás "poniendo bonito" para Donnie?

_ ¡Cállate! _Raphael se apresuró a ir hasta la puerta, con el rojo de su cara oculto por la mascarilla de aguacate verde_ ¡Fuera de aquí!

Raphael se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, esperando que el ruido del portazo pudiera ahogar la molesta risa de su hermano:

_ ¡No te pongas así Rapha…! _trató de consolarlo Leo con lágrimas en los ojos_ ¡Vamos! ¡No le diré a nadie!

_ ¡MAS TE VALE! _rugió el de ojos verdes_ ¡Porque si no, mi venganza será terrible…! _juró, con los dientes apretados_ ¡Y además no tienes derecho a reírte así!

_ ¿Disculpa…?

_ ¡Al menos yo hago algo para avanzar con Donnie! _admitió el de la mascarilla de aguacate, con una gran frustración en su voz_ Pensé que yo podía gustarle si mi cara lucía más suave y menos rasposa como la de un cavernícola… ¡Por eso estoy aplicándome ésta porquería!

La risa de Leo cesó, y fue reemplazada por un respetuoso silencio;

_ Está bien, Raph… Ya entendí… _susurró el ojiazul contra la puerta_ Lo siento. Te dejaré tranquilo…

Raphael emitió un pesado suspiro, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la puerta del baño:

_ No pasa nada, viejo… _dijo_ S-sólo no le digas a nadie de esto…

_ Muy bien. _asintió el mayor, conciliador_ Cuando termines ven a cocina y luego saldremos a patrullar… ¿Está bien?

El líder del grupo se alejó de allí y fue hasta su habitación a buscar nuevos aditamentos para reemplazar los que se habían empapado; entre ellos una máscara azul nueva…

Antes de salir de nuevo, vió que las sábanas de su cama tenían una arruga… y se apresuró a acomodarlas. Si llegaba a recibir una visita nocturna de Mickey, su cama debía lucir bien.

Mickey… Mickey… Mickey…

¡Debía apresurarse a cerrar el trato con el! ¿Pero cómo?

Leonardo llegó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso del jugo de uva que estaba sobre mesa. Otra vez habían olvidado devolverlo a la nevera, así que estaba caliente.

Cuando abrió el freezer para buscar unos cubos de hielo, el gatito de Mickey asomó la cabeza y le dio a Leo un gran beso en la nariz… llenándole la cara de su helado de fresa;

_ Jejeje… _en vez de enfadarse, el ojiazul se limpió el helado de la cara con el antebrazo, sonriendo_ Tú sí que sabes cómo demostrar cariño… ¿Eh, gatito helado?

Le hizo unos mimos al inusual animalito con una cucharilla para postre, la cual utilizó para rascarlo detrás de sus orejas escarchadas:

_ Ojalá fuera más como tú… _suspiró el temerario líder, mientras el minino ronroneaba_ Quiero demostrarle mis sentimientos a Mickey, pero no sé ni por dónde empezar… y cada vez que lo intento me vuelvo un manojo de nervios…

Gatito helado escuchó atentamente lo que la tortuga decía:

_ Ojalá hubiera una forma más fácil de expresar lo que siento por él, sin asustarlo ni quedar como un tonto… _deseó Leonardo.

Después de decir eso, el gatito emitió un maullido de aprobación y se alejó… adentrándose en las profundidades del freezer. Regresó con un barquillo en forma de cono, en el cual sirvió un montón de helado de fresa.

Luego, le escribió un mensaje de amor utilizando chispitas de dulce y se lo ofreció a Leo… quien observó el tan prolijo trabajo "artístico" de gatito helado con ojos muy grandes… y luego sonrió:

_ ¡Eso es brillante, gatito! ¡A Mickey le encanta el helado! _aprobó, resistiendo las ganas de aplaudir para no parecer tan bobo_ Pero, "Ojalá estemos juntos por siempre"… No sé si es la frase indicada… _reflexionó_ Es algo vago, porque ya sabes… Somos hermanos, y los hermanos están juntos siempre…

Gatito helado cambión de lugar las chispas y escribió:

"_Seamos novios."_

_ Mmmm… No, eso es demasiado directo… _opinó Leo, frotándose la barbilla_ Mickey podría asustarse…

El animalito volvió a cambiar de lugar las chispas:

"_Te amo._

_Ahora… ¡date la vuelta!"_

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso es peor! _Leonardo se sonrojó, horrorizado_ ¡Me haces sonar como si yo fuera Raphael!

_ ¡MEOWWW…! _gatito helado emitió un bufido de impaciencia y movió las chispas de lugar una última vez.

Después le entregó el helado a su exigente amigo, y cerró la puerta del freezer, dando por terminado el asunto.

Leonardo revisó el helado de fresa, esperando encontrar un "vete al diablo" escrito con las chispas… pero en vez de eso, gatito helado había dibujado un enorme corazón.

_ ¡Perfecto! _aprobó el líder, sonriendo como el tonto enamorado que era_ Iré a buscar a Mickey para dárselo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, en la superficie…

_ Doctora Bennet, llega tarde… _le reclamó el Kraang disfrazado a Ángela_ Debemos comenzar el experimento.

Ángela tiró su abrigo en el primer lugar que encontró y se acomodó los lentes nerviosamente:

_ Sí, lo lamento… Yo estaba… _balbuceó_ Comenzaré de inmediato…

El Kraang que dirigía el experimento, hizo entrar a los pacientes a la sala de pruebas la cual ya estaba equipada con los equipos correspondientes… y varias réplicas de la versión mejorada del dispositivo.

Ángela tomó una en sus manos y miró su reflejo en el metal pulido. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con nada de eso… pero ésta vez no podía fingir que hacía a un lado su nerviosismo y trabajar en paz. Las advertencias de Jack la habían perturbado.

El reflejo del metal trajo otra imagen al campo visual de la doctora: allá arriba, en la sala de observación en la que habitualmente estaba su jefe dirigiendo las operaciones por micrófono, había alguien más…

Una muchacha… Una joven extrañamente vestida y de cabello corto…

Ángela entornó los ojos, espiándola mejor a través del reflejo. Le hubiera gustado saber quién era esa muchacha tan fea y qué estaba haciendo en la sala de observación, pero una voz masculina y rasposa la sobresaltó:

_ ¡Hey, doctora! _la saludó Joe agitando sus brazos tatuados_ ¡Qué gusto me da verla de nuevo!

La doctora volvió a acomodarse los lentes, que se habían deslizado peligrosamente hasta la punta de su nariz con el sobresalto. Sonrió amablemente:

_ Buenas noches, Sr. Montgomery… _lo saludó_ ¿Cómo ha estado?

_ Con insomnio de nuevo… _se entristeció el ex convicto, pero luego sonrió animado_ ¡Pero esperemos que usted pueda arreglar eso!

Ángela asintió con una sonrisa amable, la mejor y más convincente que podía ofrecer en ésos momentos. Condujo a Joe hasta el asiento reclinable que le estaba preparado, y acomodó el nuevo dispositivo en su sien…

_ Me gusta éste nuevo modelo, doctora. _aprobó el hombre de brazos tatuados, dejándose hacer con una docilidad poco frecuente en él_ Muy coqueto…

_ Gracias, Joe. _Ángela programó las horas de sueño en la computadora_ Pero como le dije antes… me importa más que funcione bien, no que se vea bonito.

Le echó una rápida mirada a los otros pacientes: un grupo de hombres de mediana edad, como Joe Montgomery, y un par de mujeres adultas con pinta de adictas al juego. De ésas que uno suele ver sentadas frente a las maquinitas tragamonedas de los casinos…

Ángela se sintió más observada que de costumbre. Volvió a mirar hacia la sala de observación, pero ya no había nadie allí…

En todo el lugar reinaba un ambiente extraño…

Y no fue menos extraño cuando su jefe le presentó al nuevo grupo de científicos que la ayudarían a "acelerar" la investigación…

_ Vaya… _exclamó Ángela observando a los tres señores vestidos con bata que la miraban fijamente_ Trillizos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el laboratorio de Donatello…

El muchacho de bandana púrpura caminaba de aquí para allá, fingiendo que organizaba su santuario. Mickey lo miraba inquisidor, esperando a que acabara con eso para que le mostrara "eso tan importante" que había mencionado minutos atrás…

_ ¿Qué es lo que querías que viera, "D"…? _insistió el de ojos claros.

_ Paciencia… Paciencia… _canturreó Donatello, exhibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa_ ¡Déjame guardar éstas cajas primero…!

_ ¿Te ayudo? _se ofreció el menor con una sonrisa, pero Donatello lo frenó antes de que se moviera de su sitio.

_ ¡NO! ¡Quédate donde estás! _exclamó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado desesperado_ Y-ya casi termino… Y además ahí estás bien…

Michelangelo no entendió a qué se refería su hermano ojirrojo… pero decidió no darle importancia. De todas maneras casi nunca entendía nada de lo que su hermano más inteligente trataba de decir…

El de ojos claros se entretuvo mirando por el microscopio sobre la mesa –que en ése momento estaba apuntando a un trozo de pizza- y Donatello suspiró aliviado al ver que había conseguido tener a Mickey quieto en su sitio.

Lo cierto era que lo necesitaba parado exactamente allí, porque era el lugar perfecto para que Raphael los viera al llegar a la puerta intencionalmente abierta…

"_Todo listo…"_ repasó el más alto en su cabeza. La trampa ya estaba puesta.

Había mandado a llamar a Raphael… Mickey ya estaba en su laboratorio… Y estaban a solas…

Debía actuar ya. Era ahora o nunca: se le declararía a Mickey, y de paso se sacaría a su molesto pretendiente de bandana roja de encima.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

_ Bien… Mickey… _carraspeó el ojirrojo_ ¿Me prestas atención un momento…?

El más joven levantó la mirada del microscopio:

_ Sí, Donnie… _sonrió_ ¿Qué ibas a mostrarme?

_ En realidad no tengo ningún invento nuevo para mostrarte… _confesó el más alto, acercándose a él_ Sólo quiero hablar… Debo preguntarte algo, y es muy importante que me respondas esto ahora…

_ Oh… _Mickey empezó a temer una reprimenda_ A-antes de que digas nada, fue Rapha el que me desafió a hacer un concentrado de pepperoni en tu centrífuga… ¡Yo no quería…!

_ ¡No es nada de eso! Oh… Bueno… De eso hablaremos después… _lo interrumpió el genio, con algo de brusquedad_ Es otra cosa…

_ Fiuuu… _Mickey se pasó una mano por la frente_ ¿Qué cosa…?

Donatello se rascó la nuca, tratando de parecer calmado, pero el rojo ya estaba presente en su cara…

Trató de calmarse. En su mente, ya había ensayado miles de declaraciones. Millones si se contaban todas las otras que estaban dedicadas a Abril y que nunca tuvo oportunidad de usar…

Sólo faltaba que las palabras salieran de su boca paralizada por los nervios:

_ Mickey, ¿nosotros somos muy buenos hermanos, no lo crees? _dijo el ojirrojo, sonriendo_ Si lo piensas, nos llevamos mejor entre nosotros de lo que se llevan Rapha y Leo...

_ Jejeje! Claro que sí! _aprobó Mickey, risueño_ ¡Qué pregunta! Ellos pelean todo el tiempo, pero nosotros nos llevamos de maravilla… ¡Somos como mejores amigos!

Donatello tragó saliva al oír eso.

"_Ve con cuidado, Donnie…" _se advirtió a sí mismo_. "No queremos quedar en la Zona de Amigos con Mickey…"_

_ Sí, sí… Claro… _asintió el más alto_ De seguro piensas que no hay nada mejor que ser "hermanos" y además "amigos"… ¿No?

Habiendo dicho eso, Donatello tomó "distraídamente" las manos de su hermanito entre las suyas, comenzando a jugar con ellas delicadamente:

_ ¿A qué te refieres, Donnie…? _se extrañó el de rostro con pecas_ No entiendo de qué me estás hablando…

_ Es que… Tuve una idea… _siguió diciendo el de bandana púrpura, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su hermano menor_ Y me pareció una idea muy buena. Tanto, que no he podido quitármela de la cabeza… Y creo que a ti te gustaría saberla.

Michelangelo sentía como si Donatello hubiera cambiado de tema. ¿Le estaba por explicar los planos de un nuevo invento o qué?

Decidió seguirle la corriente, a ver hacia dónde conducían las palabras de Donatello:

_ ¡Dime qué es! _pidió, brincando de puntitas.

_ Bueno… Es… _Donatello miró por encima de su hombro, comprobando que Raphael aún no había llegado_ ¡No vayas a reírte! ¿Está bien?

_ ¡Ya dime, Donnie! _lo apresuró_ Te prometo que no lo diré a nadie…

_ Es que es una idea muy loca… pero creo que te gustará… _le prometió, guiñándole un ojo_ Ven… Acércate… Un poco más…

Michelangelo se acercó más, sonriendo expectante al igual que su hermano de cinta morada.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca… Donatello se agachó un poco hacia adelante y lo besó.

Justo en los labios.

La tortuga más joven no supo qué hacer. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de Donnie… menos un beso.

Donatello insistió, y jaló de sus manos para acercar sus cuerpos un poco más. Su boca abarcando cuidadosamente los labios llenos del menor, dándole un dulce beso.

Mickey cerró los ojos, apretándolos un poco.

No estaba tratando de ser romántico, era sólo que estaba experimentando su primer beso… y no precisamente con quien hubiera esperado.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

No quería empujar lejos a Donnie… eso hubiera sido grosero. Y de todas formas estaba demasiado petrificado como para intentar algo así. Por lo tanto lo más sensato parecía seguir con los ojos apretados y esperar a que el beso incómodo se terminara.

El más alto se sintió aliviado al ver que su pequeño hermano no lo rechazaba, así que lo estrechó entre sus brazos… entonces sintió el ruido de pasos en el pasillo.

Pasos que se alejaban de allí con rapidez.

"_¡Funcionó!" _celebró mentalmente. _"¡Rapha me vió con Mickey! Ahora tendrá que cumplir su palabra y dejarme tranquilo…" _

Se sentía algo mal por deshacerse así de Rapahel. Era algo muy brusco –hasta para ése cabeza dura- y al fin y al cabo, Rapha nada más estaba encaprichado con él… no era motivo para castigarlo así.

Si su hermano de cinta roja no hubiera sido un hueso tan duro de roer, no habría tenido que llegar a ésos extremos.

Pero en fin, Donnie ya había cumplido con sus objetivos, y le pareció un buen momento para romper el beso.

Michelangelo abrió los ojos, y no le dedicó la mirada enamorada y feliz que Donatello se esperaba. Sólo se quedó mirando el suelo… Atónito…

_ Uhh… Guau… Yo… Eh… _balbuceó el de rostro con pecas, poniéndose más y más nervioso_ N-no tenía idea de que pensaras así de mí…

No eran precisamente las palabras que el ojirrojo esperaba escuchar.

_ ¿Esto significa… que yo te gusto o algo así…? _terminó de preguntar el más joven, soltándole las manos.

_ S-sí… Creí que… _Donatello comenzó a desesperar al ver la cara inexpresiva de Mickey_ Que te gustaría la idea de que fuésemos novios, Mickey…

Ésas podrían haber sido las palabras más dulces del mundo…

Pero Michelangelo las sintió como un pedazo duro de corteza de pizza raspándole la garganta y bajando por su esófago.

Abrió la boca para responder algo… y al no ocurrírsele nada la volvió a cerrar, como un pez fuera del agua. Aquello era tan inesperado e incómodo… pero lo peor de todo era…

_ Esto… Yo… No hace mucho yo quería esto ¡más que nada en el mundo! _se angustió el más joven, dándole la espalda al más alto_ Pero ahora… No sé qué pensar, es decir… ¡Arggh, estoy hecho un desastre!

Mickey se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de pensar con claridad. Pero su estado mental no era tan malo como el de Donatello, que había entrado en pánico al ver que la segunda parte de su plan –la más importante- había fracasado rotundamente…

En su apuro por demostrarle a Raphael que tenía una oportunidad con Mickey, había ignorado uno de los riesgos de su plan: su declaración de amor podía ser un poco temprana y su hermanito podía ser tomado por sorpresa y asustarse.

_ ¡No, Mickey! ¡Por favor, no te angusties! _le suplicó, poniéndole las manos en los hombros_ Ha sido mi culpa… Es obvio que te he asustado, por favor cálmate… ¡P-podemos intentarlo de nuevo más adelante, cuando te acostumbres a la idea! _propuso.

_ ¡No…! _Mickey no se volteó a verlo, y trató de huir de él, sin éxito.

Donatello lo abrazó patéticamente por la espalda, impidiéndole alejarse:

_ ¡Donnie, por favor, déjame ir! _le suplicó su hermano más joven_ No puedo hablarte ahora… Por favor…

_ Mickey, no me rechaces… Te lo ruego… _le pidió Donatello, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos_ Dame una oportunidad… Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz…

_ L-lo siento, Donnie… _gimió el más pequeño_ Yo… Yo…

_ No lo digas. _suplicó el bandana púrpura, apretando los ojos.

_ Y-yo quiero a Leo…

Mickey deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera algo que pusiera fin a ése mal momento… y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas: de la cocina llegó un alboroto de platos rotos y retazos de una aireada discusión.

_ ¿Leo…? _el menor se dio cuenta de que una de las voces que formaban parte de la discusión era la de su hermano mayor.

El alboroto también distrajo momentáneamente a Donatello, lo que posibilitó que su hermano más joven se sacudiera sus brazos de encima y escapara del laboratorio;

_ ¡Mickey, espera…! _Donatello fue tras él, pero al salir del laboratorio se resbaló con un helado derretido de fresa que alguien había tirado descuidadamente junto a la puerta_ ¡Woahhh…!

Mickey le sacó ventaja a su hermano más inteligente, y llegó antes a la cocina, para encontrar a Raphael agachado en el suelo:

_ ¡Rapha! ¿Qué ocurrió? _quiso saber, inclinándose junto a él_ ¿Leo y tú estaban discutiendo…?

El de ojos verdes también parecía confundido con lo que acababa de pasar;

_ No lo sé… Yo estaba aquí muy tranquilo cuando Leo entró a la cocina y me dijo que se suspendía el patrullaje... _Rapha empezó a juntar los cubiertos y los trocitos de platos rotos que regaban el piso_ ¡Cuando le pregunté por qué, la "reina del drama" me hizo una escena, me empujó y salió corriendo!

Mickey empezó a temerse lo peor… pero antes de salir a correr detrás de Leo, ayudó a su hermano más fuerte a levantarse:

_ Iré a buscarlo… _le anunció a Raphael_ Tengo que hablar con él…

_ ¡Mickey! _Rapha lo vió salir corriendo sin más preámbulo_ ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué rayos les pasa a todos hoy?!

Donatello llegó por fin a la cocina, con sus rodilleras llenas de helado de fresa:

_ ¿¡En dónde está Mickey…?! _quiso saber, jadeando.

_ Fue a buscar a Leonardo… parece que decidió patrullar él solo. _abrevió el de bandana roja_ ¿Me puedes explicar lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Hey Donnie! ¡DONNIE!

El más alto también lo dejó atrás y salió corriendo detrás de Mickey, hacia la superficie. Raphael no toleró por más tiempo ser ignorado y sacó sus Sais del lavaplatos.

Luego de sujetarlos bien en su cinturón, salió corriendo detrás de Donatello, dándole alcance rápidamente;

_ ¡Oye! ¿Vas a explicarme por qué están todos tan alterados o…?

_ ¡Cállate! _gruñó Donatello quitando la pesada tapa de la alcantarilla que daba a la calle_ ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Así que no te hagas el inocente…!

_ ¡¿Qué?! _Raphael entendía cada vez menos de ése asunto_ ¿Te importaría explicarte? ¿Exactamente cómo es que tengo la culpa de que estemos corriendo uno atrás del otro como en ésa película con Julia Roberts que Abril nos obligó a ver? ¿Eh?

Los dos hermanos subieron las escaleras de un complejo de departamentos y llegaron hasta la azotea con rapidez:

_ Si no me hubieras pedido una prueba de que sí tengo una oportunidad con Mickey ésta mañana… _comenzó a decir el ojirrojo_ ¡No lo hubiera besado antes de tiempo y él no se habría asustado! Y ahora tengo que andar buscándolo para poder…

_ ¡Aguarda, aguarda…! _lo interrumpió el de cinta roja, sujetándole un brazo_ ¿En serio besaste a Mickey? ¡¿Cuándo?!

_ ¡Hace unos momentos, en el laboratorio! _le recordó el más alto, zafándose de su agarre con impaciencia_ ¿¡Qué acaso tu no…?!

Donatello se interrumpió bruscamente, quedando en silencio unos momentos…

De pronto se le había ocurrido…

_ ¿Estuviste en el laboratorio hace un rato? _preguntó, con la voz temblorosa_ ¿Nos viste besarnos…?

_ No. _le aclaró el ojiverde, frunciendo el ceño_ Yo estaba en la cocina, metiendo mis Sais en el lavaplatos…

_ Oh no… Santo Darwin… _Donatello se cubrió la cara con ambas manos_ ¡Fue Leo…! ¡Leo fue quien nos vio besarnos!

El más alto retrocedió y se sentó sobre un extractor averiado, mientras Raphael terminaba de sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que había pasado…

_ Bueno… Ahora ya sé por qué Leo estaba tan alterado… _fue todo lo que pudo opinar_ ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Leonardo? Sé que quieres avanzar con Mickey, pero esa es una manera muy fea de eliminar a la competencia…

_ ¡Yo no quería que Leo nos viera! _le aclaró el ojirrojo_ ¡La trampa era para ti! ¡Quería que tú me vieras besar a Mickey para que así me dejaras en paz!

_ No hablas en serio… _se negaba a creer el de ojos verdes_ ¿Por eso causaste todo esto? ¿Para que yo te deje en paz?

_ ¡Esto es terrible! _seguía lamentándose el más alto_ No solo ahuyenté a Mickey… ¡sino que ahora se encontrarán, tendrán una reconciliación estilo Hollywood y habré perdido! ¡Leo se quedará con Mickey! ¡Y TODO ES CULPA TUYA RAPHAEL!

_ ¡¿Mía?! ¡Yo no te sugerí este estúpido plan! _se defendió el aludido.

_ ¡Pero fuiste tú el que me obligó a ir por ése camino! ¡Me concentré tanto en deshacerme de ti que no puse atención en mi plan para conquistar a Mickey! _gritó Donatello, poniéndose de pie_ ¡ME HAS ARRUINADO RAPHAEL!

_ ¡Yo no te arruiné, Donnie! _insistió el más fuerte, frunciendo aún más el ceño_ ¡Traté de advertirte sobre esto! Desde el principio quise que lo entendieras… ¡MICKEY NO TE QUIERE A TI!

_ ¡CALLATE! _rugió Donatello sacando su Bo de su espalda y agitándolo en el aire_ ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No eres más que un cretino, Raphael!

Su hermano de cinta morada trató de golpearlo con el extremo de su bastón, pero Raphael interpuso sus manos, sujetando el arma:

_ ¡Cálmate, Donnie…! _le advirtió_ ¡No quiero tener que hacerte daño!

_ ¡Ya me has hecho suficiente daño! ¡No creo que puedas hacerme más, Raphael! _gritó el más alto, forcejeando para recuperar el control de su arma_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un bruto y un cretino! ¡Un miserable patán estúpido y cavernícola! ¡TE ODIO!

Raphael consiguió quitarle el Bo, y arrojó lejos el arma. Donatello intentó entonces un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… pero desistió casi de inmediato. Lo único que logró fue darle unos miserables golpecitos en el pecho a Raphael, más teatrales que efectivos:

_ Olvídalo… No lo entiendes… _gimió, abandonando la pelea para caer de rodillas sobre el techo áspero_ No me entendiste antes… ¿Por qué abrías de hacerlo ahora?

_ Donatello… _Rapha se arrodilló frente a él_ Lamento que te sientas así, pero…

_ ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme en paz, Rapha…? _sollozó el intelectual_ Yo sólo quería estar con la persona que amo… ¿Era demasiado pedir para ti…?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Donatello y cada una de ellas hacía sentir a Rapha un poco más miserable:

_ No… Donnie, por favor no me digas eso… _suplicó, tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas torpemente, pero su hermano se apartaba_ Yo sólo…

_ ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener a quien deseo…? ¡Nunca más voy a volver a hablarte! _lloró el más alto, rompiendo el corazón de Raphael en pedazos.

_ Donnie… Por favor… _suplicó el de bandana roja, haciendo un último intento por tomarlo entre sus brazos_ N-no me castigues así…

_ ¡Nunca más…! _aseguró el ojirrojo apartándose y echándose a andar a los saltos por entre los edificios.

Su hermano más fuerte lo observó alejarse, en silencio. Recogió su Bo del piso, con los ánimos por el suelo…

_ Donnie…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en la sala de pruebas, Ángela anotaba con rapidez en su libreta. Sólo se detuvo un momento para chequear los signos vitales de los pacientes en la gran pantalla al fondo de la sala.

Todo marchaba bien, pero todavía quedaban muchas horas de testeo por delante…

Sus nuevos ayudantes –los trillizos- también controlaban de cerca a los nuevos pacientes, y parecían tener todo bajo control. Lo cierto era que trabajaban bien y eran muy precisos en los procedimientos… casi parecía que ya habían trabajado en experimentos del inducción del sueño antes.

La doctora ya comenzaba a sentirse "prescindible" ante lo bien que manejaban la situación esos extraños muchachos…

Estúpido Jack. Sus palabras aún seguían perturbándola, a pesar de las horas que habían transcurrido desde su conversación.

_ Doctora Bennet, preséntese en mi oficina de inmediato. _dijo la monótona y carente de emoción voz de su jefe a través del altoparlante.

Ángela dudó unos momentos, quedándose parada en su sitio. ¿Por qué la llamaba su jefe a mitad del experimento? Eso era algo poco profesional…

Incluso consideró en no obedecer la petición, pero recibir la pétrea mirada de sus tres nuevos ayudantes al mismo tiempo la hizo cambiar de idea.

Después de salir de la sala de pruebas lo más calmadamente que pudo aparentar, se sirvió un café expreso de la máquina más cercana para despabilarse.

Mientras la bebida oscura y humeante se deslizaba en su taza… Ángela miró por encima de su hombro. De repente volvía a sentirse observada, y no era sólo por las cámaras de seguridad que había en el pasillo.

Se restregó los ojos por debajo de los lentes.

"Debo de estar cansada…" concluyó, haciendo a un lado esas ridículas inquietudes.

Trató de beber unos sorbos de café para estar más fresca antes de ingresar en la oficina de su jefe, pero el líquido estaba endiabladamente caliente.

Tal vez podría comer una golosina mientras esperaba a que se enfriara… pero irónicamente el único dispensador de golosinas del edificio estaba junto a oficina de su jefe.

Finalmente la doctora admitió que no estaba haciendo más que buscar excusas sólo para no tener que enfrentar a su supervisor. Pero ni modo… tenía que asistir a la oficina de su jefe tarde o temprano.

_ ¿Me mandó a llamar, jefe…? _preguntó con cautela.

El Kraang disfrazado como jefe de la investigación, estaba parado junto a la ventana de su oficina y no se volteó a verla cuando ella entró;

_ Sí. Pase y cierre la puerta. _le indicó con su monótona voz.

Ángela obedeció. Y no había terminado de cumplir con ésa orden que recibió otra;

_ Siéntese, Doctora. _el Kraang finalmente se giró y la observó de frente_ Quiero hablar con usted sobre la investigación.

_ Todo marcha bien… _comenzó a decir ella, sujetando la taza de café con ambas manos_ Los nuevo pacientes están…

_ No me interrumpa. Quiero hablar con usted sobre la naturaleza secreta de este experimento…

La doctora tragó saliva. La naturaleza de esa conversación no le estaba gustando…

_ Cuando la contratamos, dejamos en claro que ésta era una investigación secreta. No figura en ningún registro ni revista de medicina actual. Su contrato lo especifica claramente, Doctora… _el Kraang se acercó a su escritorio y desplegó una pequeña computadora.

Ángela sólo escuchaba y asentía, insegura;

_ Sí, señor… _la doctora dejó su taza de café humeante sobre el escritorio_ Eso es correcto…

_ Bien… Porque al parecer, alguien ha estado como lo llaman usualmente: "contando historias fuera de la clase…"

Habiendo dicho eso, el Kraang giró la computadora hacia ella y una grabación empezó a reproducirse: era la conversación que había mantenido con Jack Kurtzman horas antes.

"Interceptaron los teléfonos…" dedujo Ángela, medio segundo antes de entrar en pánico.

_ ¡Señor, yo puedo explicar esto! _trató de decir, pero su jefe la interrumpió.

_ Me temo que ha traicionado nuestra confianza, doctora… _el kraangdroide cerró otra vez la computadora, mirando fijamente a la doctora.

_ Lo lamento, jefe… _Ángela trató de levantarse de la silla antes de seguir argumentando_ ¡La razón por la que contraté a un investigador fue porque…!

Fue entonces que un par de manos fuertes le aferraron los hombros y la obligaron a sentarse otra vez en la silla.

Ángela giró el cuello para ver al responsable de la brusquedad, y quedó boquiabierta al ver que era uno de los trillizos que la estaban ayudando momentos atrás en el laboratorio. ¡¿De dónde había salido?!

_ ¿¡Pero qué…?! _Ángela trató de zafarse, pero ese hombre la mantuvo quieta en su asiento. Sus manos parecían pinzas mecánicas_ ¡Suélteme…!

_ Me temo que ya no la emplearemos más en nuestra investigación, Doctora… _dijo el Kraang en jefe, dejando de usar su voz humana_ Usted se ha vuelto… "Prescindible" para el Kraang…

La Doctora no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… pero antes de que pudiera procesar más de lo que estaba viviendo, su jefe sacó una extrañísima arma de la nada y le apuntó con ella.

_ Aguarde un momento, Kraang. _el ayudante de Ángela también habló con una voz metálica y robótica_ Creo que la humana conocida como Dra. Bennet quiere ofrecerse como voluntaria para el experimento de Kraang…

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no…! _Ángela trató de librarse de su captor otra vez, sin éxito_ ¡AUXILIO…! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR…!

_ Excelente idea, Kraang… _el Kraang que dirigía la operación bajó el arma_ Estoy seguro de que será una buena candidata para el experimento del Kraang…

El Kraang que sostenía el arma devolvió el artefacto al escritorio y se hizo a un lado, viendo cómo Ángela se retorcía y trataba de librarse del aprieto en que estaba metida.

Sus anteojos cayeron al piso cuando el kraangdroide trató de levantarla de la silla para llevársela de nuevo a la sala de experimentación:

_ ¡Suéltame! ¡NO, NO, AUXILIO…! _Ángela echó mano a su taza de café caliente y se la echó en rostro.

Su captor la soltó y retrocedió un paso atrás. La doctora vió con ojos desorbitados de terror cómo el caucho que recubría su rostro se derretía con el líquido caliente… rebelando su verdadera apariencia.

"¡N-no puede ser…!" el sacudido cerebro de la doctora casi entra en shock al ver el rostro robótico.

Pero ella no se quedó a contemplar los ojos de canica fluorescentes por mucho tiempo. Ángela salió corriendo de la oficina tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus zapatos de tacón.

_ ¡Kraang! ¡Tras ella! _oyó que ordenaba su ex jefe.

La doctora se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la oficina tras ella y empujó la máquina de golosinas delante de ésta para atascarla.

Luego del golpe atroz que había hecho en dispensador de golosinas contra el suelo y el estruendo de vidrios rotos, ella siguió corriendo, con el corazón en la garganta:

_ ¡Ángela…! _una mano salió de la nada y aferró el brazo de la doctora cuando ella dobló en una esquina.

_ ¡Wahhh! _ella trató de arañarle la cara a su nuevo obstáculo, pero se detuvo a tiempo_ ¿Jack? ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!

_ ¡Vine a buscarte, pero no te encontraba por ningún lado! _se explicó rápidamente el detective_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ E-eso creo… Sí… _jadeó Ángela_ Hay Jack… ¡Tenías razón en todo! ¡Soy una tonta…!

_ ¡Shhhh! _Jack la arrastró con él lejos de allí_ ¡Sígueme, no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Las cámaras de seguridad ya me vieron y vienen tras nosotros!

La doctora lo siguió, trastrabillando porque había perdido uno de sus zapatos:

_ ¿¡Cómo saldremos?! _se angustió ella_ ¡No vamos a poder burlar la seguridad!

_ ¡Saldremos de la misma forma en la que entré! _decidió el reportero señalando una ventana abierta que daba a la nada_ Tenemos que saltar…

_ ¡¿Qué?! _se horrorizó Ángela_ ¡No estamos en una película de acción, Jack! ¡Esto no es "Duro de matar 2"!

_ Tranquila, un amigo me enseñó cómo hacerlo… _él trató de darle ánimos, pero al ver al grupo de kraangs que se acercaban se le olvidaron los modales_ ¿¡VAS A CONFIAR EN MÍ ESTA VEZ O NO?!

_ ¡Allá están! _so oyó la voz metálica de un kraangdroide.

_ ¡Y el humano conocido como Kurtzman está con ella! _señaló un segundo robot.

_ ¡El Kraang debe desintegrarlos de inmediato! _terminó de decir otro kraangdroide, apuntando su arma de láser.

_ ¡¿A qué esperas…?! _aprobó la doctora, con los pelos de punta_ ¡SALTEMOS!

Y así fue cómo dos adultos de mediana edad salieron volando por la ventana del edificio…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras…

Había otra persona observando las actividades del Kraang al mismo tiempo que Jack y la doctora Bennet saltaban por la ventana…

Karai se quedó viendo desde donde estaba cómo esos dos fugitivos salían -relativamente ilesos- del basurero lleno de bolsas plásticas en el que habían aterrizado. No estaba nerviosa, ni la angustiaba en lo más mínimo que la doctora escapara… al contrario…

_ Serán una buena carnada para atraer a las tortugas… _decidió, jugueteando con el dispositivo del sueño entre sus largos dedos_ Los ciudadanos en problemas les parecen irresistibles…

El Kraang que se presentó ante ella para informarle acerca del escape de la doctora, quiso saber cuáles eran los pasos a seguir;

_ Mmmnn… _Karai lo pensó un momento, mirando las cámaras de seguridad.

Una de las filmaciones era la de los pacientes, durmiendo en la sala de pruebas.

_ Necesitamos hacer tiempo hasta que las tortugas vengan… _decidió_ ¿Por qué probamos a uno de nuestros conejitos de indias hasta entonces?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quiso el destino que en ésos mismos instantes, Michelangelo anduviera cerca de allí brincando entre las terrazas de los edificios… buscando desesperadamente a su hermano mayor.

"_¿En dónde estás Leo…?"_ pensó mientras trepaba a un tanque de agua para ver mejor desde lo alto. Cada minuto que pasaba lo sumía más y más en la angustia.

Suspiró. Tenía que admitir la verdad: Leo era mejor ninja que él, y si no quería ser encontrado… entonces nadie lo encontraría…

Sacó su T-phone de su cinturón y trató de llamarlo otra vez, pero volvió a responderle el contestador automático.

No. Realmente Leo no quería ser encontrado…

Mickey no era el de las reacciones explosivas… ése era el trabajo de Raphael…

Pero aun así tenía sus buenas ganas de gritar y arrojar el teléfono por los aires.

_ ¡Tonto Leo…! ¡Aparece! _se quejó en voz alta_ ¿Si no apareces… cómo voy a hacer para explicarte que no quiero a Donnie…?

Porque eso era lo que tenía que decirle con más urgencia. Que no estaba interesado en su hermano más inteligente… Y que el beso que vio en el laboratorio fue… Bueno… Una mala jugada del destino…

Un sinnúmero de emociones lo asaltaron. Parecía que lo habían alcanzado todas al mismo tiempo cuando dejó de correr y saltar entre los edificios… porque ahora además de aclarar las cosas, quería:

-Patear en la espinilla a Donatello (por lo que su inoportuna confesión de amor había provocado).

-Darle un coscorrón a Leonardo (por tomarse tan dramáticamente lo que había visto cuando no significaba nada en realidad).

-Besar a Leonardo (para cerrar el trato de una vez por todas).

Y ya que estaba en eso, reprocharle un poco a Raphael también… ¡Por no mantener a Leo en la cocina y dejarlo escaparse y esconderse!

Michelangelo avanzó hasta el siguiente edificio. La dulce experiencia de estar enamorado había pasado a transformarse en un drama adolescente… y aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, al final decidió no culpar a Donatello.

Parece que era algo de familia. O tal vez era otro de ésos comportamientos que sólo se le daban bien a Raph: culpar a los demás… El de bandana roja siempre le echaba la culpa de todo al líder, y parecía cómodo haciéndolo, pero a Mickey no le era tan sencillo enfadarse con Donatello.

Sí, su confesión de amor probablemente había hecho añicos el corazón de su apuesto Leonardo…

Y sí, su sentido de la coordinación apestaba; porque tiempo atrás a Mickey lo hubiera hecho la tortuga más feliz del mundo ser el objeto de los deseos del más alto…

Pero Donatello solo había podido ocasionar la situación actual, porque él y Leo no habían hecho nada con lo que sentían. Nada. Literalmente.

Ni siquiera se habían dado su primer beso…

"_¿Será que de verdad queremos estar juntos Leonardo y yo…?"_ se cuestionó el más joven, parándose en el borde del edificio.

"_Tal vez estamos más cómodos siendo solamente hermanos…"_

Ése nuevo pensamiento comenzó a tomar forma en la cabecita de Mickey:

"_Solo dos hermanos muy cercanos… a los que les gusta abrazarse… dormir en la misma cama… y decirse cosas afectuosas…"_

Pero nada más. Por eso siempre se refrenaban a la hora de la verdad…

_ ¡Argghhh! ¡ESTO ES TAN CONFUSO! _exclamó, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

¡Ojalá Leo y él no fuesen hermanos! ¡Así se evitaría todas ésas inquietudes!

Porque cuando dos personas que no tienen lazos de sangre, hacen todo lo anterior… ¡es porque, claramente, se gustan y quieren estar juntos!

Eso era… Sabía que era una tontería si se ponía a pensarlo con la cabeza en frío, pero en ésos momentos hubiera querido que fuese así.

Deseaba que Leo y él no tuvieran ningún vínculo familiar. Y así poder ser una pareja como cualquier otra… Claro, descontando el hecho de que eran tortugas mutantes salidas de una alcantarilla…

Hubiera seguido con sus cavilaciones, pero entonces le llegaron los gritos aterrados de un hombre y una mujer.

Siguió el sonido y se encontró con esta escena: una mujer con bata blanca de doctora saliendo de un basurero junto con otro hombre.

Mickey observó bien a la pareja, y reconoció a su amigo el periodista acosador de Kraangs:

_ ¿Señor Kurtzman? _se extrañó el de ojos claros.

Se preguntó qué hacía un hombre de mediana edad como él practicando un deporte tan extremo como el "salto al contenedor de basura"… pero entonces se dio cuenta: Jack estaba en problemas.

Ángela ayudó a su amigo a salir de entre las bolsas de desperdicios:

_ ¡Dios mío, Jack! ¿¡Estás bien?! _se angustió ella, jalándolo del brazo para sacarlo de allí_ ¿Estás lastimado?

_ T-tranquila, Ángela… Sólo me torcí el tobillo… _le informó el reportero, saliendo a duras penas del contenedor_ ¡Arghhh! _el dolor lo invadió cuando apoyó su pie en el suelo_ ¡Sigamos adelante! ¡Vamos! ¡Mi camioneta está cerca de aquí!

Trastrabillando y a duras penas, Ángela y Jack lograron llegar hasta la camioneta del reportero, oculta en un callejón…

_ ¡Creo que tendrás que conducir tú, cariño…! _admitió Jack al ver que su tobillo maltratado no le iba a permitir tal hazaña.

Ángela asintió y se subió al vehículo. Jack apenas estaba dando la vuelta para ocupar su lugar de copiloto, cuando una mano le aferró el cuello de su abrigo y lo levantó en el aire:

_ ¡WAhhhh! _Jack salió volando a un lado, lanzado por encima del capó del auto por un brazo musculoso.

Antes de que la doctora pudiera abrir su puerta otra vez para ir a socorrer a Jack, el atacante le hizo el favor… y el mismo brazo musculoso que había arrojado a Jack por los aires ahora trataba de sujetar a Ángela de los cabellos para sacarla del vehículo.

Ella reconoció los tatuajes de calaveras cubiertas en llamas en ese brazo…

_ ¿¡Joe…?! _la doctora aún no terminaba de entender lo que veían sus ojos, cuando su paciente la levantó del cuello y la sacó fuera del vehículo_ ¡JOE! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡BÁJAME!

Su paciente no hizo caso. Joe estaba allí parado frente a ella, y parecía poseído con el dispositivo del sueño aún afirmado en su cabeza y los ojos en blanco…

Incluso le salía una espuma blanca de la boca…

_ ¡DÉJALA IR, MALDITO! _Jack le apuntó con el taser con el se había armado antes de salir.

_ ¡Grahhhrrrr! _rugió el ex convicto cuando el reportero le disparó las descargas eléctricas, soltando a Ángela.

La doctora se golpeó contra el suelo cuando Joe la soltó, pero lo que más la preocupaba era Jack… Montgomery no parecía estar sintiendo los efectos paralizantes de los dardos eléctricos, sino que cada disparo lo enfurecía más y ahora avanzaba hacia el periodista...

"_¿Qué está pasando…? ¡Ninguna persona resiste tantas descargas eléctricas!"_ se espantó la mujer. Era como si Joe no reaccionara ante el dolor… como si…

Miró una vez más la expresión de Joe y sus ojos en blanco…

"_Santo Dios, no puede ser…_

_¡ESTÁ DORMIDO!"_

Antes de que Joe pudiera ponerle las manos encima al maltrecho reportero, Mickey se encargó de soltar la escalera de emergencia del edificio contiguo.

El pesado entramado de metal bajó a gran velocidad y golpeó a Joe en la cabeza, derribándolo. Jack miró por instinto hacia arriba, donde estaba la joven tortuga ninja haciéndole señas para que se marchara.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, Jack tomó a la aterrada Ángela y luego de subir al vehículo ambos escaparon a toda velocidad.

Michelangelo bajó del edificio, satisfecho con su trabajo. No sólo había permanecido encubierto, sino que había salvado a esas personas con éxito…

Se lamentó de que sus hermanos nunca estuvieran presentes cada vez que salvaba el día…

Oh, bueno…

Se inclinó con curiosidad sobre el hombre de aspecto peligroso que había noqueado. Estaba tatuado por todos lados y tenía un look de tipo rudo que no combinaba con el adorno para el cabello de metal en su cabeza.

Como fuera, ése sujeto no iba a estar inconsciente por siempre y el menor de los Hamato quería seguir buscando a su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse…

_ Hola, Michelangelo…

¡Caramba! Es voz femenina tampoco combinaba con el aspecto del sujeto…

Pero no era el hombre noqueado el que lo había saludado:

_ ¡Karai! _exclamó Mickey, sacando sus nunchakus.

El de ojos claros tragó saliva al ver la silueta de la chica emergiendo de las sombras. Cada vez que ella aparecía, significaba que habría problemas.

Pero ésta vez, él estaba solo y a su suerte…

No se equivocaba. Junto con Karai aparecieron un montón de robots del pie, armados hasta los dientes:

_ ¡Ja! ¡No me asustas! _Mickey se hizo el valiente, comenzando a girar sus nunchakus_ ¡Yo puedo contra todos éstos robots con ojos de canica!

La muchacha sonrió:

_ No lo dudo… _dijo, acercándose al hombre desmayado en el piso.

Karai tronó los dedos, y Joe abrió sus ojos carentes de color al instante. El ex convicto se levantó del suelo como si nada le hubiese pasado realmente y caminó junto a ella…

_ ¡Así que es uno de tu malvados secuaces! _dedujo Mickey, apuntándolo con su dedo_ ¡Lo supe en cuanto vi ése tatuaje del Pato Lucas con una podadora de jardín en su pecho peludo…!

_ En realidad, Mickey… _Karai desenvainó su espada_ Es sólo un inocente hombre bajo el poder de un controlador mental del Kraang… Nada más…

La joven acercó su afilada katana al cuello del hombre:

_ ¡E-espera…! _Mickey entró en pánico al ver una gota de sangre resbalando por la hoja del arma_ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Esa katana estaba tan afilada que el metal de la hoja cortaba sólo con posarse sobre el cuello del sujeto… que por cierto parecía no tener intención de moverse de allí y escapar.

_ Este pobre señor está en un trance profundo. Hace lo que le ordeno… _explicó la kunoichi_ Si le digo que se quede quieto mientras le rebano el cuello, él obedecerá…

_ ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué…?! _Mickey trató de dar un paso al frente, pero los robots le cortaron el paso.

_ Sin embargo, tú puedes ayudar a éste hombre, Mickey… Y salvarlo de mi espada… _Karai sonrió perversamente_ Arroja tus armas, ahora mismo. _le indicó.

Mickey no sabía si Karai decía la verdad sobre todo eso del trance y etc… Pero no quería la muerte de un inocente en su conciencia. La joven tortuga obedeció y medio segundo después, los robots lo apresaron.

Sólo entonces Karai retiró la espada del cuello de Joe:

_ Muy bien, pequeño Michelangelo… _lo elogió_ Muy heroico de tu parte. Seguro que te preguntaste, ¿qué harían mis hermanos mayores en mi lugar…?

El de ojos claros de sonrojó ligeramente. Karai había dado en el clavo con eso último…

"_No debí salir de la alcantarilla yo solo…"_ se lamentó.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo…? _quiso saber, tratando de fingir que no tenía miedo.

La kunoichi avanzó hacia él, muy tranquila y con las manos detrás de la espalda:

_ Tranquilo… Sólo quiero que hablemos… _mintió Karai, sacando de debajo de su armadura otro de los dispositivos Kraang para el control mental.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE (O SEA EL PRINCIO DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leonardo abrió muy grandes los ojos…

Ése no podía ser Mickey… En sus ojos no había color, y su expresión era…

¡No! ¡No podía ser su hermanito! ¡Imposible!

_ ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO, KARAI?! _rugió Leo, adivinando de inmediato que algo no andaba bien con Michelangelo.

_ ¿No es lindo…? _se burló la Kunoichi_ Me lo encontré andando sólo por ahí… En desventaja total… Me dijo que andaba buscándote, y que por eso había salido solo…

Karai volvió a tronar los dedos, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Joe… y Michelangelo avanzó rápidamente hacia Leo, dispuesto a atacarlo:

_ ¡Noo…! _Leonardo esquivó el ataque, y se puso lejos de su alcance_ ¡Mickey! ¡Mickey, soy yo! ¡Leo! ¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo?

La kunoichi se quedó viendo mientras el menor de los Hamato atacaba a Leonardo. Fuera de sí, los ataques de Mickey se sucedían uno detrás del otro sin pausa, tratando de alcanzar al de cinta azul con sus nunchakus:

_ Verás, Leo… _explicó ella_ Sucede que decidí probar en tu hermano el nuevo invento de los Kraang…

Al oír eso, Leonardo se enfureció.

Con que eso era el extraño artefacto que se aferraba a la sien de Mickey… un controlador mental…

_ ¡¿LE LAVASTE EL CEREBRO?! _se enfureció Leonardo, mientras trataba de esquivar los ataques de Mickey sin tener que lastimarlo_ ¡Maldita sea Karai…! ¿¡Cómo pudiste…?!

_ Me decepcioné un poco al ver que mi sujeto de pruebas tendría que ser el pequeño e inocente Mickey… _admitió ella_ La verdad, esperaba que fuese Raphael. Un sujeto fuerte y hábil como él me hubiese sido más útil, pero bueno…

Volvió a chasquear los dedos, y Mickey se frenó en seco. A Leonardo lo invadió una inmensa angustia e impotencia al ver de ésa forma a su pequeño hermanito…

Los ojos en blanco, su rostro sin expresión… Y la espuma blanca que chorreaba por los costados de su boca…

_ Admito que también tiene algo de satisfactorio ver tu expresión ahora, Leo. Y eso me reconforta… _dijo la muchacha, preparándose para irse_ En cierta forma, hacerles pasar un mal rato a ustedes es casi como vengarme de Splinter…

_ ¡Karai, No! ¡Cometes un grave error! _suplicó Leo, al verla alejarse_ ¡Dime cómo regresarlo a la normalidad! ¡POR FAVOR!

_ ¡Diviértete! _se despidió Karai, arrojando una de sus bombas de humo y desapareciendo en la noche.

Mickey volvió a la carga sorpresivamente, arremetiendo contra Leonardo.

No lo conmovió que éste lo estuviese observando con lágrimas en los ojos, ni tampoco hizo caso a sus llamados –que gritaban su nombre una y otra vez- ni a sus súplicas para que volviera en sí…

Era inútil. Mickey ya no era consiente de sí mismo.

Él ya no estaba allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CO-CO-CO-CONTINUARÁ!

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO:**

***La película a la que se refiere Raphael cuando dice estamos corriendo uno atrás del otro como en ésa película con Julia Roberts, es: "La boda de mi mejor amigo" **

*** Si no saben lo que es un taser, es un arma que dispara dardos electrificados. Muy común en EEUU, pueden googlearlo si quieren saber más.**

***Está un poco como "recién salido del horno" este capítulo, así que no se asusten si vuelvo hacia atrás sobre la marcha para corregir algo Jejeje**

**¡Gracias por leer! =D **

**No olviden comentar! Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Michelangelo siguió atacando sin tregua al mayor de sus hermanos por varios minutos, sin bajar la intensidad de sus ataques ni por un momento. A la mitad de la pelea, Leo admitió que no era la mejor estrategia de todas el sólo esquivar los ataques de su hermano… debía hacer algo más.

Trató de llamar a Donatello para pedirle instrucciones. Él era el único que podía guiarlo a la hora de tratar con tecnología extraterrestre… pero su teléfono parecía estar desconectado.

_ ¡Rayos! _antes de que pudiera volver a intentar otro llamado, Mickey apuñaló su T-Phone con la cuchilla afilada de uno de sus nunchakus.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Debía eliminar el dispositivo del Kraang de la cabeza de su hermano cuanto antes.

Recordó la última vez que había visto a alguien bajo el efecto de un dispositivo para el control mental… sólo debía quitarlo y el efecto se pasaría.

Pero Mickey no le iba a permitir acercarse a su cabeza con tanta facilidad. Debía intentar algo a la distancia… algo como…

_ ¡Lo tengo! _Leonardo vió un tanque de agua sobre el techo del edificio contiguo y corrió hacia él. Michelangelo lo siguió, gruñendo y echando espuma por la boca.

Si no podía quitarle el dispositivo de la cabeza… entonces trataría de averiarlo, decidió Leonardo haciendo un hoyo en el tanque con su katana.

El agua salió en forma de un chorro potente, que empapó a su desprevenido contrincante de pies a cabeza al acercarse. Tal y como el mayor había planeado, el pequeño dispositivo emitió un chisporroteo… y Mickey cayó al piso sobre su espalda, quedando inmóvil.

Leonardo acudió en su ayuda de inmediato. El agua aún no había parado de caerle encima a su hermanito cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos;

_ ¡Mickey! ¡Mickey! _lo llamó, mientras le quitaba el artefacto aferrado a su sien y lo arrojaba lejos_ ¡Despierta! Respóndeme por favor…

Con un gran alivio, Leo vió que su hermanito abría los ojos apenas:

_ Gracias al cielo… ¡Mickey, que susto me has dado! _celebró el ojiazul_ ¿Te encuentras bien…?

Michelangelo respondió a esa pregunta dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Y una patada que lanzó lejos al mayor de los Hamato.

Antes de que Leo pudiera deducir que su plan para anular el efecto del controlador mental había fracasado, la tortuga más joven se aprovechó de la ventaja que había obtenido al tomarlo por sorpresa y le pasó las cadenas de sus nunchakus alrededor del cuello.

_ ¡Mickey, noo…! ¡ARRGHHH! _Mickey comenzaba a estrangularlo, determinado a cumplir las órdenes que Karai le había dado minutos atrás.

Leonardo llevaba todas las de perder… hasta que su enajenado oponente fue lanzado lejos por un sorpresivo golpe con un bastón de madera.

Raphael –que en realidad estaba recorriendo los edificios en busca del dueño del abandonado bastón- había llegado a la escena justo a tiempo para ayudar a su hermano.

Con la ventaja de ser dos contra uno, Raphael y Leonardo no tuvieron problemas en reducir a Mickey sin lastimarlo… envolviéndolo con las cadenas de sus propios nunchakus para tenerlo quieto.

La tortuga más joven ya no tenía el controlador mental aferrado a su cabeza, pero aun así seguía retorciéndose y emitiendo esos horribles alaridos, luchando inútilmente con las cadenas que lo apresaban…

_ ¿Qué rayos pasa con él? _se precupó Raphael, mirando de cerca a su hermano_ ¡No parece que fuera Mickey! ¡Es decir…!

_ Karai le lavó el cerebro con esto. _informó brevemente Leo juntando el artefacto que antes había arrojado en el piso_ Debemos llevarlo urgente a la alcantarilla.

Raphael asintió solemnemente:

_ No perdamos tiempo… _concordó_ Donnie sabrá que hacer…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero no. Donatello no sabía qué hacer.

Era uno de ésos momentos en que el ninja de bandana púrpura solía decir: "este día no podría ser peor…". Rechazado en el amor por segunda vez en su vida, y sin poder dejar de pensar en que en ésos momentos, sus dos hermanos estaban teniendo una escena romántica de reconciliación digna de una telenovela mexicana.

Pues bien, ver a su pequeño hermanito en ése estado no fue precisamente una mejora... y lo peor de todo era que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a resolver ésa situación.

Es decir, podía curar un hueso roto, o hacer un antídoto… ¡Pero esto! ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaba!

_ ¿¡Q-qué ocurrió?! _interrogó a Leonardo, mientras su hermano más fuerte dejaba a Mickey sobre la camilla_ ¿¡Cómo pasó esto?!

Leonardo trataba de mantener la compostura. Por Mickey. Para hallar lo más pronto posible una solución a ése problema… pero no pudo evitar que las manos le temblaran un poco cuando sacó el dispositivo Kraang para enseñárselo a Donnie.

_ Karai decidió probar en él éste nuevo invento Kraang… _dijo_ Al parecer es una especie de controlador mental…

_ ¿Cómo el que encontramos en la nuca del padre de Abril…? _Donatello tomó el dispositivo en sus manos_ Leo… ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara?

Leonardo bajó la mirada:

_ No estaba junto a Mickey cuando sucedió… _dijo_ Él estaba solo… buscándome. Y Karai de seguro lo emboscó.

Donatello volvió a sentir una punzada de rencor hacia su hermano mayor al oír eso. Recordar que Mickey había preferido a Leonardo en lugar de a él, estrujó un poco más su corazón roto…

Leonardo ayudó a tener quieto a Mickey, que no paraba de retorcerse y patear el aire, atándolo a la camilla con unas correas que Raphael acababa de encontrar:

_ Si ése dispositivo es igual al que usaron en el Señor O´Neil, ¿por qué Mickey no volvió a la normalidad cuando Leo se lo quitó…? _se preguntó el de bandana roja.

_ No parece que fueran la misma cosa... _decidió el ojirrojo, desarmando el dispositivo para echarle un vistazo.

Frunció el ceño al ver todos los circuitos quemados:

_ ¡Está roto! _se enfadó_ No sé si pueda repararlo para volver a la normalidad a Mickey…

_ Tal vez puedas volverlo a la normalidad con otra cosa… _se atrevió a sugerir Raphael_ ¿No tienes un tranquilizante o algo así?

Donatello dejó el artefacto a un lado y abrió el botiquín sobre la mesa. Sabía que un tranquilizante no iba a hacer gran cosa… pero al menos podía hacer que Mickey se quedase quieto para poder revisarlo mejor.

El más alto le colocó una sonda en el brazo, y los tres hermanos esperaron en silencio y con el corazón en la garganta, esperando a que surtiera efecto.

Tal y como el intelectual del grupo había esperado, el tranquilizante no volvió a Mickey a la normalidad… pero al menos lo calmó un poco, durmiéndole los brazos y las piernas.

Donatello revisó los latidos de su corazón y examinó sus ojos claros con una pequeña linterna. No paraban de moverse de un lado al otro, como si estuviera siguiendo un partido de tenis con la mirada:

_ Jamás había visto algo así… _admitió_ Parece… Una especie de trance…

_ ¿Trance…? _Raphael también se acercó para observar a Mickey de cerca_ Quieres decir algo así como ¿hipnotizado?

_ Quizás… _murmuró el genio, dejando a un lado la linterna_ Voy a revisar otra vez esa cosa, pero antes quiero saber quién de ustedes dos tuvo la genial idea de romperla…

El más alto les dedicó una mirada acusadora a ambos, así que Raphael no dudó en señalar a Leonardo con un dedo;

_ ¡Bien hecho, Leo! _lo felicitó el de bandana púrpura, sarcásticamente_ Ahora sí que lo arruinaste en grande… ¡Es probable que gracias a ti, Mickey se haya quedado "atorado" en ése estado!

El ojiazul frunció el ceño;

_ ¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ése momento, Donnie! _se defendió_ ¡Ojalá hubieses respondido cuando te llamé para preguntarte qué debía hacer!

_ ¡No trates de culparme por esto! _exclamó Donatello, que sentía con cada momento que pasaba más deseos de desquitarse con aquel que le había arrebatado el amor de Mickey_ ¡Si no hubieras hecho el numerito de damisela despechada y salido corriendo, Mickey no se hubiera ido detrás de ti y esto no habría pasado!

_ Ya veo… ¡Te molesta que Mickey haya ido detrás de mí incluso después de que lo besaras! _le espetó el de bandana azul.

_ ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves…?! _Donatello avanzó hacia su hermano mayor con ansias de pelea, pero Raphael se metió entre los dos para evitar que la cosa pasara a mayores.

_ ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?! _exclamó_ ¿Por qué se ponen a discutir sobre esto cuando lo que debemos de estar haciendo ahora mismo es buscar una solución al estado de Mickey!

Donatello se quedó en silencio. Leonardo respiró hondo, y bajó la cabeza. Raphael tenía toda la razón…

_ L-lo siento, Donnie… _se disculpó el mayor_ No debí reaccionar así, ni mucho menos culparte por lo de Mickey…

El más alto no respondió nada, pero bajó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento:

_ Además es cierto… _admitió Leonardo_ Karai sólo pudo aprovecharse de Mickey porque yo lo provoqué. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentar los hechos... _suspiró.

Leonardo se apartó y se fue junto a Mickey, que se retorcía ahora con menos intensidad que antes, por los efectos del calmante en sus músculos.

Le acarició una de sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas con dulzura:

_No quería escuchar a Mickey explicándome por qué ya no quería intentarlo conmigo… no después de todas las ilusiones que me había hecho… _confesó_ Este desastre es culpa mía.

_ Leo, vamos… No deberías ponerte así. _trató de animarlo Raphael, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_ Sí… Es cierto. _estuvo de acuerdo Donnie_ No deberíamos perder el tiempo echándonos la culpa entre nosotros… _el más alto volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta su mesa de trabajo_ En especial cuando la culpa de todo en realidad la tiene Raphael… _murmuró, antes de ponerse a examinar el dispositivo de nuevo.

_ ¿Qué? _Leonardo no entendió aquella última declaración_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Raphael palideció, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Donnie dejó caer otra bomba:

_ Me refiero a que besé a Mickey, porque Raphael me provocó para hacerlo… _explicó fríamente.

_ ¡Ah, Donnie! ¡Eso no es del todo verdad! _trató de defenderse el de bandana roja.

_ ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! _Leonardo se volvió hacia su hermano más fuerte_ Incluso después de la conversación que tuvimos… Me diste ánimos para que fuera detrás de Mickey, y después hiciste que Donatello lo besara?

_ ¡No, no fue así! _aseguró el ojiverde_ ¡Donnie, vamos! ¡Explícale cómo fueron las cosas, no me metas en problemas!

El intelectual de bandana púrpura lo ignoró, contento de poder torturar a Raphael y de dirigir la ira de Leonardo hacia otra parte, y se dedicó a examinar mejor las piezas que conformaban ésa intrincada pieza de tecnología extraterrestre.

_ ¿¡Qué clase de juego enfermizo estás jugando, Raphael?! _exclamó el ojiazul_ ¡MIRA LO QUE PROVOCASTE!

_ ¡Las cosas no fueron así! ¡Yo sí quería que tuvieses éxito con Mickey! _le aseguró_ ¡Donnie sólo está tratando de castigarme!

Afortunadamente para Raphael, el alboroto atrajo a Splinter… que se preocupó como se preocuparía cualquier padre al ver al menor de sus hijos echando espuma por la boca y retorciéndose como un poseído sobre la camilla del laboratorio.

Mientras el mayor de los Hamato le explicaba al viejo sensei lo que había pasado (omitiendo, claro, las escenas de drama adolescente), Donatello pudo obtener un mejor ambiente para trabajar… y pronto dio con un hallazgo interesante en el dispositivo: una de las piezas tenía un discreto pero bien impreso Nº de Serie.

Ingresándolo en su computadora podría rastrear al comprador de ésa pieza. Y tarde o temprano al fabricante.

No pasó mucho antes de que Donatello diera con la dirección de la misteriosa clínica:

_ Si vamos, puede que encontremos un dispositivo nuevo igual a éste… _explicó, esperanzado_ Lo que necesitamos saber para volver a Mickey a la normalidad puede estar allí.

_ Entonces tenemos que ir cuanto antes... _dijo Raphael.

_ Estoy de acuerdo. _concordó Splinter, limpiando con un paño húmedo la frente de Mickey_ Pero no ahora. Está amaneciendo y durante el día están demasiado expuestos…

_ ¡Pero, Sensei! ¡Mickey no puede esperar! _protestó Donatello_ ¡No creo que sea bueno para él estar tanto tiempo en ése estado…! ¡Debemos actuar ya!

_ Dije que no. _repitió el viejo Sensei.

Leonardo trató de convencer a Splinter, rogándole que al menos lo dejara ir solo a buscar lo que necesitaban, pero el viejo Sensei no se dejó convencer:

_ ¡Ya basta! _Splinter impuso orden como siempre lo hacía_ ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando salen solos y tratan de hacer la cosas cada uno por su cuenta! ¡Los emboscan! _dijo_ ¡No voy a dejar que nadie más se ponga en peligro ésta noche! ¿Me han oído?

Los tres hermanos obedecieron, a regañadientes. Splinter suspiró pesadamente y volvió junto a Mickey para seguir cuidando de él:

_ Sean pacientes, hijos míos… Curaremos a Michelangelo. _les dijo_ Se los prometo. Pero debemos hacer bien las cosas, o destruiremos las pocas chances que tengamos de lograrlo…

_ Sí, Sensei… _respondieron los tres al unísono.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La alcantarilla se quedó en calma entonces, como siempre pasaba luego de que Splinter imponía su autoridad y daba ésa clase de órdenes.

Donatello se abocó a seguir examinando el controlador mental Kraang, para ver si podía reconstruirlo con algunas piezas que tenía en su laboratorio.

Leonardo y Splinter no se despegaban de Mickey… confiando en que tal vez pudieran transmitirle un poco de su paz interior a la joven tortuga.

LeaterHead no tardó en unírseles, ni bien se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo.

Y Raphael, viendo que todo estaba jodido y que casi todos los miembros de su familia estaban decididos a no dirigirle la palabra… se retiró a su habitación para recostarse en su hamaca y mirar el techo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día transcurrió. Jack Kurtzman había llevado a la Doctora Bennet a su nuevo departamento, para ocultarla del Kraang… claro que ése era como su tercer o cuarto nuevo departamento, porque ésos extraterrestres persistentes siempre acababan encontrándolo.

Ya comenzaba a caer el sol cuando Jack la encontró hecha un ovillo en el extremo del sofá, cambiando rápidamente los canales del televisor sin pestañear siquiera.

Luego de prepararle una bebida caliente, el viejo reportero se sentó junto a ella:

_ ¿Éste lugar está ocupado…? _bromeó antes de sentarse.

_ No para un chico guapo como tú… _sonrió ella, saliendo de su trance.

Él le extendió la taza con el té que había preparado;

_ Te preparé algo caliente…

_ Gracias, Jack. No te hubieras molestado… _Ángela agradeció el gesto y se llevó la taza a los labios.

_ No hay problema. Ése té ya llevaba más de un año en mi alacena…

Ángela desistió de la idea de beber al oír eso y alejó la taza de su cara, dejándola sobre la mesilla del linving:

_ Lo beberé cuando se enfríe un poco… _mintió.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras…? _quiso saber Jack, preocupado_ ¿Quieres que te traiga un Valium? _ofreció.

_ Pues… he estado mejor. _respondió ella con sinceridad_ Pero no, gracias, trataré de superar esto sin ayuda de las drogas… aunque un trago me caería bien. _admitió_ ¿No tienes whisky?

_ ¿Pero no vas a tomarte el té?

_ Me lo tomaré después… _siguió mintiendo ella.

Luego de que Jack preparara un vaso de whisky con hielo y se sentara junto a ella otra vez, Ángela apagó el televisor y bebió unos cuantos sorbos hasta sentir que sus nervios se calmaban:

_ ¿Tú no bebes? _le ofreció.

_ Si no te molesta compartir… _fue la condición del reportero_ Hace mucho que vivo solo… y cada vez que se me rompe un vaso no me molesto en reponerlo.

Ella le ofreció el vaso -que ahora tenía una enorme marca de labial rojo- y Jack bebió un poco de wisky;

_ Hay Jack… _suspiró ella, luego de un momento de permanecer en silencio los dos_ ¿Cómo has podido estar tan solo todos éstos años? Con todo el mundo llamándote "loco" a tus espaldas… Guardando un secreto tan grande…

_ Te acostumbras después de un tiempo… _se encogió de hombros él. La verdad no quería añadir más drama a la vida de la doctora y menos después de pasar por tantos problemas_ Además... no todo el mundo me llama loco. Hay una chica que siempre permaneció allí para mí aun creyendo que yo estaba chiflado…

Jack le guiñó un ojo. Ángela sólo respondió bajando la mirada, apenada;

_ Si tan sólo te hubiese tomado más en serio… habría podido evitar éste desastre… _suspiró_ Ésa pobre gente… Mis pacientes… Yo ayudé a convertirlos en conejillos de indias extraterrestres, Jack. Y ahora…

_ Ángela, cariño… _Jack dejó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa_ Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Tú jamás hubieras accedido a crear nada si hubieras sabido que los Kraang estaban detrás de esto. No te sientas mal…

_ ¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! _se desesperó ella, quitándose los lentes para poder restregarse los ojos_ Mi invento no hace eso… ¡No lo diseñé para crear un ejército de zombies sonámbulos! ¿Por qué Joe Montgomery nos atacó? ¡Casi nos matan anoche! _recordó_ ¿Por qué…?

Jack la interrumpió tomándola entre sus brazos y estrechándola muy fuerte. Ella se dejó abrazar… y Jack estuvo feliz de poder hacer de héroe protector con una dama otra vez. Algo que hacía mucho que no hacía.

_ Querida… No pienses más en eso… _le susurró, acariciando su pelo rizado_ Estás a salvo ahora y eso es lo que importa. Lo demás lo resolveremos después.

_ Te pagaré los daños de la camioneta… _aseguró ella tratando de volver al tema.

_ Shhhh… Tranquila, puedo tomar el autobús. _repuso él, bromeando un poco.

Ángela rió, apretujada entre sus brazos. Se notaba que Jack llevaba tiempo sin tratar con una dama, porque la estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza… pero aun así la enterneció el gesto:

_ Oh, Jack… Gracias por ser tan buen amigo.

_ No agradezcas, linda. _el viejo reportero dejó de estrujarla un rato, pero se negaba a soltarla_ No podría soportar perder a una amiga como tú a manos de los Kraang…

La doctora se inclinó y besó su mejilla rasposa y mal afeitada;

_ Siempre has sido un gran saco de azúcar, Jack… _declaró antes de besarlo en los labios.

Él correspondió el beso con un poco de torpeza, ya que hacía bastante que no recibía ése tipo de atenciones de una mujer… pero se esforzó lo mejor que pudo en seguirle paso a la doctora.

_ E-espera, Ángela… _tartamudeó cuando ella se subió a su regazo, dejándolo helado_ ¿D-de verdad vamos a hacer esto?

_ Lo que sea con tal de no beber ésa porquería de té que me preparaste… _bromeó ella aflojando su corbata.

_ ¡Pero qué simpática! _se quejó él, un poco dolido al ver que su gesto de caballerosidad había sido cruelmente rechazado. Pero pronto lo olvidó cuando ella lo besó de nuevo.

En fin, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse candentes aquí… casi fue una pena que las tortugas llegaran tan rápido para ponerle fin.

Los tres hermanos casi no habían esperado a que el sol se metiera del todo para ir al laboratorio a inspeccionar. Habían esperado encontrarse con un buen ejército de kraangs impidiéndoles el paso… pero los astutos extraterrestres habían vuelto a hacer uso de su habilidad para esconderse (probablemente sabiendo de la conexión entre Jack Kurtzman y las tortugas, y queriendo anticiparse a otro plan maligno frustrado por los hermanos ninjas).

Lo único que quedaba en la clínica eran algunas sillas y elementos de trabajo tirados en el suelo, lo que delataba una rápida y no muy organizada huida.

Afortunadamente aún quedaba algo que las tortugas podían usar a su favor: registros de video de las cámaras que rodeaban al edificio. Los fragmentos de video que Donatello obtuvo al hackear el sistema estaban algo borrosos, pero en cuanto vieron a Jack Kurtzman y a la doctora aterrizando en un contenedor de basura… los tres hermanos no tardaron en hacer la conexión y dirigirse hacia el departamento del viejo reportero acosador de Kraangs.

Por eso era que ahora estaban ahí afuera, decidiendo cuál de los tres iba a tener que asomarse a la ventana para interrumpir la escena de amor.

Y como todos seguían enojados con él, era lógico que Raphael terminara siendo el elegido. Así que se asomó por la ventana…

_ ¡Mmhp! _Jack vio la silueta que hacía su sombra en la ventana justo cuando compartía un beso de lengua con Ángela.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Jack? _Ángela había notado su turbación y se detuvo, obligando a Jack a improvisar una respuesta.

_ Es que… Ehem… _el viejo reportero no podía pensar con Raphael haciéndole señas desde la ventana_ Estaba pensando que… ¡deberíamos continuar ésta fiesta en un lugar más privado! ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? _balbuceó_ ¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

Ángela no era tonta, se daba cuenta de que Jack estaba de repente muy nervioso… pero lo atribuyó a un motivo que nada tenía que ver con los mutantes:

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para que actúe el Viagra…? _quiso saber.

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no es nada de eso! _quiso asegurar el ex reportero, pero Ángela ya se estaba partiendo de risa delante de su cara_ ¡TE DIGO QUE NO ES NADA DE ESO! ¡YO NO CONSUMO VIAGRA!

La doctora se levantó y abandonó su regazo con un ademán coqueto:

_ ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya no me reiré! _prometió_ Sé lo importante que es para el orgullo masculino… entiendo que quieras disimularlo.

_ ¡Angela…! _Jack no estaba conforme con ésa excusa para quitarse de encima a Ángela por un rato, pero al parecer tendría que conformarse.

_ Muy bien, fingiré que no sé nada del tema… _prometió, para luego besarle la frente_ Te calentaré la cama, mientras…

Ángela se alejó en dirección a la habitación del reportero, y éste se levantó del sillón y cojeando fue hasta la ventana, donde ahora había tres tortugas en lugar de una:

_ ¡¿Qué no ven que estoy tratando de anotar…?! _fue lo primero que les dijo inmediatamente después de abrir la ventana.

_ Lamentamos interrumpir, señor Kurtzman… _comenzó a decir Leonardo_ Necesitábamos hablar con usted sobre…

_ Jaaaaaack…. _la voz de Ángela se escuchó a través del departamento_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿No encuentras las pastillas?

Jack Kurtzman se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, y los tres hermanos decidieron dejar las formalidades a un lado para evitarle (y evitarse) más bochornos al viejo reportero…

_ Venimos de la clínica donde estuvo anoche, Señor Kurtzman. Ella es la Doctora que ayudó a escapar, ¿verdad? _preguntó directamente Donatello.

_ S-sí… Es ella. _asintió Jack, vigilando por encima de su hombro_ En realidad Michelangelo nos ayudó a escapar... sino no hubiéramos salido con vida de allí.

Los tres hermanos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el viejo reportero siguiera hablando:

_ Los Kraang estaban utilizándola para crear algo así como un dispositivo del sueño…

_ ¿Dispositivo del sueño? _se intrigó el más alto.

_ Sí. Ángela es experta en ése tipo de terapias del sueño que buscan curar trastornos como el insomnio y la narcolepsia. _Jack se concentró en hacer un buen resumen de los hechos, para poder salir rápido de aquella situación_ El Kraang la contrató con la promesa de invertir en su nuevo invento para inducir el sueño profundo en los pacientes… pero ellos la engañaron y convirtieron su invento en una cosa rara.

_ ¿En algo así como un controlador mental? _arriesgó el mayor de los Hamato.

_ Es posible… _Jack lo consideró un momento_ Ayer cuando huíamos, uno de los pacientes de Ángela nos atacó, y parecía fuera de sí. Como un lunático. _explicó.

Jack se asomó un poco más por la ventana, susurrando:

_ Ángela me dijo que lucía como alguien con insomnio, cuando camina dormido… pero se movía como si estuviera totalmente despierto. Yo pude ver claramente que tenía uno de los cachivaches de los Kraang en su cabeza… _les relató.

_ ¿Era algo como esto? _Donatello le mostró el dispositivo que Leonardo había encontrado en la cabeza de Mickey.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Ese es el artefacto que vi! _Jack lo tomó entre sus manos, con curiosidad_ Debieron verlo… ése sujeto parecía poseído. Echaba espuma por la boca y daba alaridos como de loco… ¿Se llevaron esto de la clínica?

_ No… Lo encontramos en la cabeza de Mickey… _informó Leo con pesar.

_ ¿¡Qué?! _fue entonces cuando Jack dedujo por qué el menor de los Hamato no estaba presente_ ¿Michelangelo fue víctima de esto también?

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza;

_ Es por eso que necesitamos hablar con la Doctora… _le pidió_ Por favor, señor Kurtzman.

Jack pareció considerarlo un momento;

_ Quiero ayudarlos, muchachos… Y a su hermano, pero… Ella apenas está digiriendo esto de los extraterrestres y los mutantes, no sé si…

Una voz femenina puso fin a la conversación, antes de que Jack terminara de explicarse del todo:

_ Jack, querido… _dijo Ángela mientras miraba con ojos muy abiertos a los tres adolescentes_ Creo que sí voy a querer ése Valium después de todo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Más tarde en la alcantarilla…

_ Lamento lo de la venda en los ojos, Dra. Es solo por seguridad… _dijo Donatello conduciéndola a través de la alcantarilla_ Sabemos que podemos confiar en el señor Kurtzman y en usted, pero es mejor que no sepan la ubicación de nuestra guarida…

Ángela se dejó guiar con docilidad, tratando de aparentar tanta calma y profesionalidad como la situación y los efectos del Valium con whisky se lo permitían:

_ Está bien, lo entiendo… y puedes llamarme Ángela. _sugirió la doctora.

_ Ángela… estoy encantado de conocerla. Estuve estudiando el dispositivo que diseñó, y debo decir que es una obra maestra… científicamente hablando. _la felicitó el ojirrojo.

_ Gracias, querido… pero… no sé qué tanto habrá de mí en ésa cosa. _recordó ella_ Prometo que en cuanto averigüe qué y cómo adulteró el Kraang mi invento, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a su hermano…

_ Se lo agradecemos mucho… Estoy seguro de que entre los dos podremos encontrar una solución.

_ No agradezcas. Tu hermano nos salvó el pellejo a mí y a Jack… Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ángela y Donatello siguieron todo el camino discutiendo sobre el dispositivo y la tecnología Kraang, mientras que Jack iba un poco más atrás, con Leo y Raphael guiándolo para que no se tropezara con un charco de agua de alcantarilla. Estaba un poco celoso de lo bien que se habían entendido la tortuga de bandana púrpura y Ángela, y eso que no habían intercambiado más que un par de palabras… pero ambos eran mentes intelectuales y al fin y al cabo era lógico que congeniaran tan bien.

Pronto llegaron a la guarida, y Donatello le pidió a Splinter y a LH –que se había negado a despegarse de Mickey desde que se enteró de su estado- que se ahorraran las presentaciones y los dejaran a él y a Ángela solos en la habitación… principalmente para no causar más stress del necesario en la pobre Doctora.

El viejo Sensei estuvo de acuerdo. Ya habría tiempo de presentarse como se debe más adelante… así que persuadió a Leatherhead de salir con él y darle su espacio a la recién llegada. Sólo entonces Donatello le quitó la venda de los ojos.

_ Bienvenida a mi laboratorio, Ángela… _dijo el de bandana púrpura_ Este es mi hermano… Mickey…

Ángela contempló brevemente su espacio de trabajo, y después dirigió la mirada a su nuevo paciente, que la esperaba atado con unas correas en una camilla.

_ Santo cielos… _murmuró la mujer, acercándose_ Pobrecillo…

Hacía nada más un día que la doctora se había enterado de la existencia de mutantes y extraterrestres. Y menos de una hora que había visto mutantes con sus propios ojos… pero pese a lo difícil de digerir de ésa situación, era imposible no sentir al menos una pizca de ternura por ésa joven tortuga.

Tenía el rostro y varias partes del cuerpo cubiertas con pecas…de menor estatura que sus otros hermanos y un tanto más regordete. Ángela extendió su mano con cautela y apoyó las yemas de los dedos en uno de sus brazos, inmovilizado por las correas;

_ Me recuerda a uno de mis sobrinos… _dijo, sorprendida de que la piel verde que estaba tocando no era para nada viscosa (como uno esperaría de una piel verde) sino muy suave y tersa.

Ni bien lo tocó, Mickey empezó con sus alaridos y trató de liberarse otra vez de las correas que lo apresaban, retorciéndose como un poseído.

Ángela contuvo un respingo. De repente se había acordado de Joe Montgomery y de cómo los había atacado a ella y a Jack la noche anterior:

_ No cabe dudas. Tu hermano Mickey y el paciente que nos persiguió ayer en la noche tienen los mismos síntomas… _afirmó, retomando su compostura de médica profesional al tiempo que se ajustaba los lentes_ Parece ser una especie de "sonambulismo"… pero controlado. Jamás había visto que mi invento generara algo así…

_ Entonces eso es obra de los Kraang. _opinó Donatello_ Ellos adulteraron su dispositivo para que durmiera a la víctima, pero sin afectar el funcionamiento del resto del cuerpo…

Ángela lo pensó unos momentos;

_ Tiene sentido… Mantienen la mente consciente ocupada soñando, y usan el cuerpo como a un títere. _dedujo_ ¡Es brillante! ¿Lo has pensado todo tú solo?

Donatello se sonrojó un poco, y la invitó a echar un vistazo a su mesa de trabajo:

_ S-se me ocurrió cuando buscaba la razón de por qué Mickey no volvía a la normalidad aún cuando el dispositivo ya no estaba en su cabeza... _comentó_ Se me ocurrió que podía ser resultado de un trance hipnótico, pero cuando el señor Kurtzman nos contó de la naturaleza de su investigación, no pude evitar llegar a ésa conclusión… Vea, he desarmado el dispositivo y separado las piezas… _le informó.

Ella se acercó y miró con atención las piezas:

_ Me es difícil saber cuáles piezas pertenecen a mi invento original y cuáles son parte de la adulteración. _admitió_ Pero con tu ayuda, tal vez pueda descubrirlo…

Donatello asintió:

_ Yo ya he visto controladores mentales fabricados por el Kraang antes. _dijo, esperanzado_ Así que eso no será problema. Lo único que lamento es que no podamos usar ninguna de éstas piezas para reconstruir su invento original… todas están quemadas… _le informó el ojirrojo con tono de reproche_ Gracias a mi hermano, Leo.

_ Está bien, querido. No te preocupes… Puedo fabricar otras desde cero con las herramientas correctas. _aseguró la doctora, tomando las pequeñas piezas entre sus delgados dedos.

_ Mi laboratorio está a su disposición. Siéntase en libertad de pedirme cualquier elemento que necesite… _dijo el más alto con solemnidad_ Todo sea por volver a la normalidad a mi hermano…

Ángela sonrió con ternura:

_ ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

_ Sí… Es mi hermano menor, ¿sabe? _se sinceró el de bandana púrpura_ Cada minuto que pasa nos sume más en la angustia a todos… ¿Cree que si reconstruimos su invento original, podamos inducirle un sueño común… y luego despertarlo? ¿Eso lo volvería a la normalidad, no es así? Hice los cálculos y…

_ Querido, escúchame… _lo frenó Ángela_ Como médica, debo decirte las cosas como son en realidad… y lo cierto, es que no habrá garantías de que tu hermano vuelva a la normalidad si hacemos eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Donatello guardó silencio, con todas sus esperanzas por el piso. Ángela se quitó los lentes antes de comenzar a explicarle;

_ Mi invento original estimulaba un tipo de sueño muy profundo… _relató_ Las circunstancias en ésa clínica no me permitieron testear sus efectos correctamente, pero es mi deber informarte esto: el último paciente en el que probé mi estimulador de sueño REM tuvo problemas para despertarse. Y no sé qué hubiese pasado si hubiese probado en él mi invento una segunda vez.

_ ¿O sea que si le inducimos a Mickey un estado de sueño profundo, podría salir del estado en el que está ahora… pero caer en otro mucho peor del que tal vez no podría salir?

Ángela asintió con pesar;

_ Exacto. Mi invento funciona… "demasiado" bien. _se lamentó_ ¿Aun así quieres intentarlo?

El más intelectual de los hermanos Hamato se sentía muy desanimado luego de escuchar los riesgos que su plan para volver a Mickey a la normalidad suponía.

Le dedicó una larga mirada a su hermanito, que otra vez comenzaba a echar espuma por la boca y a retorcerse. No, no podía dejarlo sufriendo de ésa manera un minuto más.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

_ Sí, Ángela. _decidió_ Usted no conoce a mi hermano, él es fuerte y valiente… Yo creo en él. Confío en que lo logrará.

_ Muy bien, entonces. _Ángela volvió a ponerse los lentes_ Manos a la obra…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas horas después…

_ Vinimos en cuanto pudimos… _dijo Abril, muy preocupada_ ¿Cómo está Mickey?

_ No muy bien… _les informó Leo_ Mickey está bajo el efecto de uno de los inventos de los Kraang… No sabemos ni por dónde empezar…

Casey le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su chica, haciendo de héroe bueno y protector:

_ No te angusties, pelirroja. _la consoló_ Si alguien puede resolver éste problema, ése es Donatello…

Como si lo hubiese invocado, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y el mencionado asomó la cabeza:

_ Ya pueden pasar… _les anunció Donatello a todos, como un médico que le informa del estado del paciente a la familia.

Un grupo importante de mutantes y humanos entraron a empujones en el laboratorio del más alto y se reunieron en torno a Michelangelo, que seguía sobre la camilla.

_ ¿Lograron curar a Mickey? _quiso saber Leo mucho antes incluso de llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano.

_ No… _Donatello encendió algunas luces_ Curarlo no será tan fácil como pensamos… _admitió con pesar.

_ Pero hemos logrado algo. _anunció la doctora Bennet_ Su hermano ya no está sumido en ése estado de pelea en el que lo vieron antes…

Raphael y Leonardo se acercaron para ver. Michelangelo seguía dormido, pero esta vez se hallaba sumido en un sueño tranquilo, apacible… como un bebé.

Sí, era una mejora a verlo echando espuma por la boca, pero… ¿Qué habían hecho exactamente?

_ ¿Qué es ese casco plateado en su cabeza? _quiso saber Raphael.

_ Se los explicaré, verán… _Donatello se dirigió a todos, como si estuviese dando una clase_ El dispositivo que encontramos en la cabeza de Mickey era un controlador mental, fusionado con el invento de la Dra. Bennet.

_ Mantenía la mente consiente ocupada con un sueño, pero controlaba el resto del cuerpo y los músculos para manipular a la persona como un títere… _añadió Ángela, haciendo unos dibujos en la pizarra de Donnie.

_ Por eso Mickey no había vuelto a la normalidad aún después de quitarle el dispositivo de la cabeza, él estuvo soñando todo éste tiempo… mientras que su cuerpo seguía haciendo lo que dictaba el controlador.

_ O sea, siguiendo las órdenes de Karai… _dijo Leonardo.

_ Exacto. Ángela y yo reconstruimos el dispositivo original, para inducir un sueño común… esperando que eso fuese la solución para recuperar tanto el cuerpo de Mickey como su mente. _el ojirrojo acarició la frente de su hermano menor_ Y al parecer funcionó…

_ ¡Pero eso es algo bueno! _señaló Raphael_ ¡Ya nada más tenemos que despertarlo!

_ No, Rapha… No es algo tan bueno… _afirmó el más alto.

_ ¿A qué te refieres, Donnie? _quiso saber Abril.

_ No sabemos si Mickey… _Donatello quiso suavizarlo un poco_ No sabemos cuándo ni si podrá despertar…

Todos los allí presentes –menos Ángela y Donatello- emitieron una exclamación;

_ ¡¿O sea que está en coma?! _se horrorizó el mayor de los Hamato.

_ ¡No, no! ¡No es un coma! _se apresuró a aclarar la Doctora, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas_ Es más bien un sueño profundo... Su hermano lleva muchas horas dormido y perdido en sus propios sueños. Necesita tiempo para hacer el camino de regreso y volver en sí de nuevo...

_ Pero… ¿Y si no lo consigue…? _dijo Casey.

Ni Donatello ni la Dra. Bennet quisieron responder a ésa pregunta, y todos se quedaron en silencio…

Ángela se dejó abrazar por su amigo el reportero, y Abril buscó consuelo en los brazos de Casey.

LeaterHead bajó la cabeza, y fue a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo, sin la menor intención de despegársele hasta que despertara de su sueño. Splinter le hizo compañía.

Donatello salió cabizbajo del laboratorio, y fue hasta la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua… no fue hasta que se dio la vuelta, que notó que Raphael lo había seguido;

_ Si vienes a criticarme por dejar a nuestro pequeño hermanito en coma, déjame decirte que no tenía muchas opciones… _le advirtió, sacando unos calmantes de su cinturón.

_ No vine a criticarte… _aclaró Raphael_ Ya no quiero causar más problemas. Y estoy seguro de que habrás elegido la mejor opción para él…

_ Por supuesto. _Donatello se tomó sus calmantes y no le respondió nada más.

_ Quiero… quiero que me digas la verdad, Donnie… Sólo eso. _le pidió Raphael_ ¿Mickey tiene oportunidad de salir de ésta?

El más alto lo miró a los ojos un momento. Había verdadera preocupación en el rostro de su hermano… y por un momento se sintió más cerca de él, olvidando su enojo y su juramento de nunca más volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Ambos estaban compartiendo la misma e intensa angustia:

_ Yo diría… Que sí la tiene. _le informó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado_ Pero es una probabilidad del 50%.

_ Entiendo… ¿O sea que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar…?

_ Sí. Podemos tomar turnos para cuidarlo… Hablarle… Y cada tanto darle alguna bofetada y zarandearlo, pero no más que eso. _concluyó Donatello_ ¿En dónde está Leonardo por cierto? Quiero explicarle esto a él también…

Pero el mayor de los Hamato se había quedado dentro del laboratorio, junto a Leatherhead y Splinter. Él tampoco quería despegarse de Mickey…

La tortuga con el rostro cubierto de pecas seguía dormida, pero era él mismo quien estaba pasando por su peor pesadilla: no poder hacer nada para ayudar mientras Mickey estaba en problemas.

En problemas por su culpa…

El viejo sensei le dio unas palmaditas en el caparazón:

_ Mantén la cordura, hijo mío… _le dijo Splinter, notando su angustia_ Tu hermano regresará, ya lo verás…

_ Eso espero, sensei… _suspiró el ojiazul_ Eso espero…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Ángela se negaba a marcharse de allí, pese a que ya no había nada más que hacer y a que ya le habían agradecido por toda su ayuda… así que Jack también estaba allí con ella, cuidándola.

El viejo reportero se le acercó. Ella limpiaba sus lentes, pensativa;

_ Esta es la peor parte de mi oficio, Jack... _se lamentó la doctora_ Ojalá hubiera podido tener hijos. Así podría ser una de ésas gordas amas de casa que explican en plan zombie y con ojeras lo realizadas que se sienten al estar rodeadas de un montón de críos… y no sería la responsable de estar causando la desgracia de otra familia.

_ Vamos, Ángela. Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma… _Jack se sentó junto a ella_ No digas ésas cosas… tú amas tu trabajo y lo sabes.

_ En éste momento lo odio más que muchos palestinos a los judíos...

_ Esto no ha sido culpa tuya, ya te lo he dicho.

Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a restregarse los ojos hasta enrojecerlos.

Luego se puso sus lentes otra vez:

_ Mira Jack… _Ángela tomó una patineta que estaba tirada en el medio de la sala, a la espera de que alguien se tropezara con ella y creara alguna situación de comedia. Sólo que nadie en ésa casa hubiera estado dispuesto a reírse, por cómo iban las cosas_ Tan jóvenes… y ya se enfrentan a cosas como éstas. Un grupo de adolescentes haciéndole frente a una invasión alienígena… Es de locos…

_ Sí, bueno. También son tortugas mutantes que llevan encima armas del medio oriente… _le recordó el reportero.

_ Da igual, Jack. Sabes lo que quiero decir… _se quejó ella_ Oye… tengo una pregunta…

_ Dime…

_ Si ya conocías a éstos hermanos desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué fuiste tú solo a rescatarme del Kraang…? ¿No podrías haberles pedido ayuda?

Jack se sonrojó como si lo hubieran pillado en la peor de las situaciones. Responder a aquello era como decirles a tus padres que tomas la píldora anticonceptiva… Teniendo 17 años… Y que hace ya dos años que la tomas…

_ Ehhh… Bueno, es que… Ya sabes Jejeje… _tartamudeó_ En fin.

_ ¿"En fin" qué? _se ofuscó la doctora.

_ Yo solo… Quería impresionarte… _confesó Jack, sonrojado como un colegial.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! _Ángela casi le arroja la patineta en su cabeza de cabello canoso.

_ ¿Vas a decirme que no funcionó…? _se excusó el_ Si hoy estabas sobre mí como las moscas sobre la miel…

_ ¡Jack! ¡Casi nos matan anoche! _le recordó ella_ ¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE?!

_ ¿Qué dices, muchacho…? _el viejo reportero huyó en dirección a Casey_ ¡Sí, voy para allá!

_ ¡Jack vuelve aquí inmediatamente! _la doctora se levantó de donde estaba sentada, para perseguirlo, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

_ No se moleste, Doctora. _le sonrió Abril ofreciéndole una taza de café_ Son hombres… Nunca crecen…

Ángela emitió un suspiro de resignación, y aceptó la ofrenda con una media sonrisa. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala;

_ Gracias, querida… _dijo la doctora, sorbiendo ruidosamente el café de su taza.

_ Gracias a usted por su ayuda… Sé lo difícil que puede ser digerir todo de una vez, también pasé por ello cuando conocí a los chicos y al maestro Splinter…

La mujer junto a ella escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpir. Abril recogió los pies sobre el sofá, y siguió hablando:

_ Pero son buenas personas, con un corazón muy noble… Grandes amigos, de hecho. Me han rescatado a mí y a mi padre de muchas más ocasiones de las que recuerdo. _bromeó_ Y nunca dejan de preocuparse por mí, no importa cuánto les diga lo mucho que me fastidia ser la "damisela rescatada"…

_ Jejeje… Te comprendo… _estuvo de acuerdo Ángela, echándole una mirada de reojo a su amigo el reportero. Luego emitió un profundo y triste suspiro_ Estos chicos hacen mucho por nosotros… ¿No es así? _quiso saber_ Las tortugas… son como mi Jack… Llevan mucho tiempo cuidando a los de arriba, vigilando a los Kraang para que no se pasen de la raya…

Abril asintió, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba relatándole a la doctora acerca de todas sus aventuras. Algunas más peligrosas que otras… y otras que rayaban el absurdo total.

_ Es impresionante… _reconoció la mujer de ciencias_ ¡Quisiera poder retribuirles algo de su ayuda!

_ Ya a echo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Doctora… _trató de calmarla Abril_ No hay nada más que podamos hacer más que esperar…

_ ¡No! ¡Sí hay algo! _decidió Ángela poniéndose de pie con decisión.

_ ¿Qué cosa…? _quiso saber Abril.

_ Es… Es una locura… Una total y completa falta de responsabilidad como médica y como profesional… _trató de describir_ Pero… ¡Tenemos que intentar! ¡Donatello!

La respetable Dra. Ángela Bennet salió corriendo en busca del más intelectual de la casa. Luego de tropezarse con la patineta que ella misma había quitado del camino minutos atrás, se acercó dando tumbos al de bandana violeta:

_ ¡Sé cómo ayudar a tu hermano! _dijo sin más.

_ ¿Q-qué…? _Donatello no comprendió de inmediato.

_ Si tu hermano no sale por sí mismo de ése estado de sueño profundo, hay algo que podemos hacer para ayudarlo… Uno de mis viejos inventos… _explicó ella_ ¡Date prisa! ¡Hay que ir a tu laboratorio y construirlo!

::::::::::::::::: Continuará

**Notas aclaratorias del capítulo:**

**-Me dicen en Deviantart que estoy escribiendo mal el nombre "Mickey". Que en realidad se escribe "Mikey"… no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar. Pero de todas formas no voy a volver sobre mis pasos para corregirlo porque me da la flojera, así que… XD  
**

**-Este fic no pretende quitarle el Oscar a mejor historia de ficción a la película "El Origen", ni nada parecido. Es decir, acerca de cómo trabaja el experimento de la Doctora… No lo piensen demasiado…**

**LO VEN? YA LO ESTÁN PENSANDO DEMASIADO!**

**XDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo doble, para compensar este periodo de ausencia jeje… Disfrútenlo! :-)**

**Capítulo 8**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

__ ¿Leo…? _Mickey llamó a su hermano en medio de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba_ ¿Leo, estás aquí? Por favor… Por favor habla conmigo…_

_Silencio. El viento se puso más frío todavía, obligando al menor de los hermanos a abrazarse a sí mismo:_

__ Leo, por favor… Está haciendo mucho frío… _suplicó el de ojos claros avanzando en medio de toda ésa oscuridad_ Yo sólo quiero que hablemos… ¿Aún estás aquí? No me dejes solo, por favor…_

_Michelangelo siguió llamando a su hermano mayor varios segundos más, sin respuesta. Cuando tropezó, sus nunchakus cayeron entre la bruma y ya no pudo encontrarlos._

_Comenzó a llorar._

_Entonces, aquello que lo acechaba desde las sombras se acercó con un rápido movimiento y se abalanzó sobre la joven e indefensa tortuga._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_ ¡Noooo! _Leonardo se despertó de su pesadilla, cubierto de sudor.

Respiró agitadamente. Aún lo perseguía el recuerdo de Karai emboscando a su indefenso hermano para lavarle el cerebro…

Sacudió la cabeza. Por lo visto se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba a Mickey… y alguien lo había llevado a dormir al sofá de la sala.

¡Mickey! ¡Tal vez él ya se había despertado!

Fue corriendo hasta el dojo, que era adonde lo habían trasladado la última vez…

_ ¡LeatherHead! ¿Mickey…? _el ojiazul no completó la frase, ya que llegó hasta donde estaba la colchoneta en donde Mickey dormía antes de terminar de hablar.

Sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver a su pequeño hermano aún sumido en un profundo sueño, con ese casco plateado en su cabeza. Suspiró, con los ánimos por el suelo…

El gigantesco cocodrilo que le hacía compañía bajó la cabeza, acompañándolo en su momento de tristeza. LH no se había despegado de Mickey ni un segundo, incluso le había llevado su deshilachado osito de felpa para que lo tuviese cerca al dormir…

_ ¿En dónde está Splinter?

_ Nos turnamos… _respondió el cocodrilo_ Para que pudieses dormir un poco.

_ Ya veo… ¿No quieres ir a descansar un poco tú también, LeatherHead? _le ofreció el de bandana azul_ Te vez cansado…

LeatherHead negó con la cabeza. Tenía la mirada fija en Mickey.

_ ¿Tal vez comer algo? _volvió a ofrecerle Leonardo_ O darte un chapuzón en tu tanque…

Ésa idea pareció agradarle más al cocodrilo. Un chapuzón lo ayudaría a despabilarse…

_ Sólo será un momento. _le aseguró_ Y luego volveré junto a Mickey…

_ Está bien… _Leonardo se sentó junto a su hermano_ Ve a nadar en tu tanque, LH, yo cuidaré de Mickey…

El mayor acomodó mejor la sábana con la que lo habían abrigado, y acarició amorosamente su frente. Leatherhead se quedó un momento viendo todo aquello…

_ Leo…

_ ¿Hm? _Leonardo levantó la mirada un momento.

_ Yo también lo quiero, sabes…

Leatherhead se marchó antes de que Leonardo emitiera una respuesta, sólo se lo quedó viendo mientras salía del dojo. No entendió qué quiso decir el reptil con eso… pero en ésos momentos nada le importaba más que el estado de Mickey.

Ya hacía un día y medio que dormía…

Se preguntó en dónde estaría su mente… ¿Con qué estaría soñando?

_ ¿De qué se trata ése sueño que te mantiene alejado de mí, mi pequeño y dulce Mickey…? _preguntó en voz alta.

Tomó el osito de felpa y lo colocó con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos, para que lo abrazara mientras dormía.

Sus rostros se acercaron mucho otra vez…

Aprovechando a que estaban solos, el mayor de los dos se inclinó sobre su hermano y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios entreabiertos;

_ Lamento que no sea el beso que querías, Mickey… _se disculpó, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Se apresuró a frotarse los ojos. Un hermano mayor debía mantener la compostura… Un líder debía mantener la compostura…

Pero en ésos momentos ni el líder ni el hermano mayor estaba presentes.

Sólo estaba presente ése muchacho torpe que amaba al de bandana naranja.

_ Por favor, Mickey… Tienes que volver en algún momento… _suplicó en un susurro_ Si vuelves, prometo que nunca más te dejaré apartarte de mi lado sin darte un beso antes… Ni decirte lo mucho que te amo…

Leo presionó su frente contra la del más joven, cerrando sus ojos;

_ Por favor… Despierta…

El de bandana azul estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía público. Donatello observaba la escena asomado en la puerta, haciendo uso de sus habilidades de ninja para permanecer allí sin ser notado.

Raphael también se acercó por el pasillo, encontrándolo allí parado en silencio y con los ojos fijos en la escena;

_ ¿Donnie…? _lo llamó a la realidad el de ojos verdes.

_ No debí besarlo… ¿Verdad? _preguntó entonces el más alto.

_ ¿Uh…?

_ A Mickey… No debí haberlo besado… _repitió Donatello en voz baja.

Luego recordó que no tenía por qué dirigirle la palabra a Raphael, y se alejó de allí para encerrarse en su laboratorio una vez más;

_ ¡Donnie, espera! _Raphael le sujetó un brazo.

Donatello no se molestó en preguntarle qué quería. Sólo le dedicó una mirada de enfado, más que dispuesto a seguir castigando a su hermano mayor todo lo que pudiera;

_ Sé que no sirve para reparar nada de éste desastre… _comenzó a decir Raphael_ Pero de todas formas… yo lo siento.

El más alto se volvió hacia él, y lo estudió fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados;

_ De verdad, lo siento muchísimo… _repitió el de bandana roja, al ver que Donatello seguía dudando de su sinceridad_ Y si pudiera hacer algo al respecto… Incluso si pudiese tomar el lugar de Mickey de algún modo… créeme que lo haría…

_ Como siempre, tus disculpas llegan demasiado tarde Raphael… _sentenció el de morado, frunciendo el ceño_ Ya no sirven de nada.

Raphael sintió un nudo en el estómago. Donatello sí que se estaba esforzando por castigarlo…

_ Si de verdad quieres disculparte, tendrás que hacer algo más… _siguió diciendo el genio_ Ven conmigo. Vamos al laboratorio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez en el laboratorio, Donatello le contó a Raphael en qué habían estado trabajando él y la doctora Bennet;

_ Déjame ver si entendí… _lo interrumpió Raphael, mientras Donatello hacía un montón de esquemas en la pizarra_ ¿Quieres diseñar un mundo virtual, en el cual conectar tu mente y la de Mickey?

_ Sí.

_ El mundo virtual reemplaza el sueño en la cabeza de Mickey… _enumeró el de rojo, tratando de no parecer tan confundido como estaba en realidad_ ¿Y ustedes soñarán con lo mismo al mismo tiempo?

_ Así es.

_ ¿O sea que tu plan es aparecértele en sus sueños a decirle que despierte o que si no se quedará dormido para siempre…?

_ Exacto. Has captado la idea… _lo felicitó Donatello con sarcasmo_ ¿Qué opinas?

_ …¡ES UNA LOCURA! _exclamó el de bandana roja_ ¿¡De verdad lo piensas hacer?!

_ Sé que suena descabellado, pero créeme, es perfectamente posible. _trató de convencerlo Donatello_ Es uno de los inventos de la Dra. Bennet. Lo desarrolló mientras perfeccionaba el invento que el Kraang adulteró…

Donatello le relató de la misma manera en que Ángela le había relatado a él horas atrás, cómo inducía un sueño ligero en sus pacientes. Luego, escaneaba sus cerebros e implantaba el mundo virtual diseñado por ella en la mente del durmiente.

_ Ella diseñaba cosas muy simples, casi siempre una habitación blanca con una puerta. _dijo Donatello, dibujando una puerta en su pizarra_ Si al despertar, el paciente podía decirle de qué color estaba pintada la puerta en su sueño, ella podía estar segura de que su invento había funcionado con éxito.

_ Sí, eso es genial Donnie… Pero aun así, no puedes pensar que esto es una buena idea. _siguió discutiendo Raphael.

_ ¿Y por qué no? _se ofendió el más alto.

_ Porque no puedes saber si es seguro… _afirmó el más fuerte_ Lo único peor en lo que puedo pensar ahora además de tener a mi hermano en coma, es tener a dos hermanos en coma.

_ ¡Que no es un coma! _le recordó Donatello, impacientándose_ Y para tu información, el invento de Ángela es seguro… lo suficiente.

_ ¡¿Lo suficiente?! ¿Y eso qué demonios significa eso?

_ Significa que ya no puede ponerse peor… _declaró el más inteligente_ Si no lo logró, yo aún podré despertarme.

_ Oh…

_ Es por eso que tenemos que intentarlo, Raphael… ¿De verdad quieres quedarte sentado de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada para ayudar a Mickey?

Raphael consideró aquella última pregunta muy seriamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío:

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? _preguntó, confuso_ ¿Qué te dé permiso?

_ No te estaba pidiendo permiso… _se enfadó Donatello_ Quería que vinieras conmigo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

Donatello hizo una pausa. Inspiró profundamente antes de decir lo siguiente;

_ Para que me ayudes a buscar a Mickey… _dijo_ Me tomará mucho tiempo encontrarlo si voy solo. Y si dormimos demasiado tiempo, Ángela me explicó que el sueño ligero se transformará en un sueño profundo… y ya no nos será tan fácil regresar.

Raphael tragó saliva, tratando de disimular lo alterado que estaba. Todo eso era una locura sacada del peor libro de ciencia ficción jamás concebido.

Pero si con eso obtenían una chance de ayudar a Mickey, entonces…

_ ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto a mí? _quiso saber_ ¿No quieres discutirlo con Leonardo o con Splinter primero…?

Donatello negó con la cabeza;

_ No. Ellos ya están demasiado angustiados… _dijo, convencido de sus palabras_ Y además… Yo…

El más alto le dio la espalda, para que no pudiera ver su expresión:

_ Yo quiero ser el héroe de Mickey una última vez… _confesó, entristeciéndose_ Antes de dejarle el camino libre a Leonardo…

Raphael se le acercó por detrás, y colocó una de sus ásperas manos en el hombro de su hermano de cinta violeta;

_ Muy bien. Estoy contigo, Donnie… Hagámoslo.

_ Gracias, Rapha.

_ ¿Y en dónde está la Doctora? _quiso saber el más fuerte, rascándose distraídamente la nuca_ Quiero que ella me explique una vez más de qué va todo este mundo de los sueños y eso…

_ Estaba que se desmayaba del cansancio y la mandé a dormir una siesta… _explicó Donatello_ Quería que estuviera bien despierta al momento de vigilarnos mientras dormimos. Cuando se despierte, iniciaremos el experimento…

El más alto se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su computadora:

_ Ven. Te mostraré el mundo virtual que diseñé… _le dijo.

Raphael tomó asiento a su lado;

_ ¿Es otra habitación con una puerta?

_ No. Tuve que hacer algo más a la altura de la imaginación de Mickey… _se quejó Donatello_ Y ya sabes lo "frondosa" que es su imaginación…

_ Mmmm… Un proyecto ambicioso, de veras… _admitió el de rojo.

_ Pues sí… Si hago algo demasiado simple, puede que la mente de Mickey trate de "rellenarlo" con sus propias locuras. Y si es demasiado complejo podríamos perdernos… _explicó_ Me basé en una historia que inventé para él el otro día. La noche que te golpeé la cara con la llave, y me fui a dormir a su habitación… _comenzó a decir Donatello, sonrojándose levemente.

_ Mhhm…

_ Por favor, no te rías. Sé que es un delirio total… pero es difícil satisfacer un paladar como el de Mickey y no sirve cualquier cuento de hadas. _se excusó_ Bien, empecemos…

Donatello le habló de ése mundo lleno de ciudades amuralladas, ejércitos de triceratops, reyes y princesas… mientras Raphael mirada todos ésos escenarios diseñados digitalmente sin omitir palabra.

El más alto le explicó que sólo había construido los escenarios. Que los personajes que habitarían esos delirantes sitios frutos de la imaginación serían producto de los recuerdos y de la mente del soñante… en este caso Mickey, Raphael y Donatello.

Casi estaba por acabar la explicación, cuando la Dra. Bennet se apareció en el laboratorio. Donatello le indicó que ya estaban listos.

_ De acuerdo, no perdamos más tiempo entonces… _aprobó la doctora, tomando un segundo casco plateado idéntico al que estaba en la cabeza de Mickey_ ¿Quién irá primero?

_ Yo… _dijo Donatello subiéndose a la camilla_ Iré primero.

_ Muy bien. _Ángela le ajustó el casco correctamente en su cabeza, antes de que Donatello se recostara_ Procura relajarte, querido.

_ ¿No necesitamos a Mickey para esto? _preguntó Raphael.

_ Ya escaneamos el cerebro de Mickey antes de dejarlo en el Dojo… _explicó Donatello_ Los cascos trabajan de manera inalámbrica… Muy bien Dra. Estoy listo.

_ Recuerda nuestra promesa, Donatello. Si no regresas por tu cuenta dentro de 24 hs. te despertaré… _Ángela encendió el equipo correspondiente, y lo conectó a la computadora de Donatello.

Puso en marcha el proceso…

El más alto respiró hondo, y antes de cerrar los ojos le dedicó una última mirada de enfado a su hermano más fuerte. Una mezcla de "no te vayas a echar para atrás" y "me lo debes".

Raphael tragó saliva, viéndolo quedarse dormido poco a poco…

"_Y yo sigo…"_ pensó, apretando los puños.

Rogaba a los cielos que todo saliera bien. Pero sabía que podía confiar en la doctora, porque Donatello había confiado en ella primero.

Además, debían correr ése riesgo para ayudar a su hermanito menor… aunque Leo probablemente se pondría furioso con ellos por dejarlo afuera de esto.

_ Signos vitales estables… _anunció la doctora, tomando entre sus manos el casco plateado que quedaba sin usar_ Muy bien, Raphael. Tú sigues…

Raphael inspiró profundo… pero antes de que pudiera hacer el papel de hermano valiente, LeatherHead salió de su escondite y lo tomó por sorpresa, golpeándolo en un costado y lanzándolo lejos.

Noqueado Raphael, Ángela se quedó paralizada... y antes de que pudiera gritar por ayuda, LeatherHead le cubrió la boca (y gran parte de la cara) con una de sus escamosas manos:

_ Doctora, soy el mejor amigo de Mickey… _dijo, tratando de no sonar demasiado amenazador con su voz rasposa y gutural_ Tengo que hablar con usted…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: COMIENZO DE REALIDAD ALTERNA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una hermosa mañana en el reino de Shadaria.

El sol se asomaba y sus rayos de luz rebotaban en las piedrecillas que cubrían las paredes de las todas las casas, cubriendo la amurallada ciudad de preciosos mini-arcoíris.

Donatello se despertó sobresaltado. Se pasó las manos por la cara para despegarse los planos ensalivados que se le habían adherido mientras dormía.

Miró alrededor… otra vez se había dormido en su taller.

¡Caramba! Esto de andar de aquí para allá haciendo reparaciones por todo el castillo sí que era agotador. Ni en la época en que se quedaba construyendo juguetes para el príncipe Miguel Ángel se desvelaba tanto…

Trató en vano de perseguir los últimos vestigios de su sueño… pero ya se había esfumado. Además, alguien lo distrajo de ello al tomarse la atribución de entrar en su taller sin anunciarse antes: LeatherHead.

_ Donatello… _lo saludó el gigantesco cocodrilo, sin mucha cortesía.

_ Leatherhead… _el joven inventor le retribuyó el mismo saludo.

_ El príncipe Miguel Ángel solicita tu presencia ahora mismo. _le informó.

_ Iré en un momento, Leatherhead… Dame un segundo… _Donatello volvió a recostarse en su escritorio, bostezando.

Lamentablemente, Leatherhead no se tomó eso muy bien. Y se acercó al joven inventor con decisión;

_ ¡Dije que ahora mismo! _repitió, sujetándolo de una de las tiras de su overol de trabajo.

_ ¡¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de reptil?! _exclamó el joven inventor, colgando cómicamente de su brazo_ ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame ahora o se lo contaré a Mickey!

El guardaespaldas del joven príncipe no se intimidó en lo más mínimo ante aquella amenaza. Es más, lo enfadó un poco más de lo que ya estaba…

Ésa joven tortuga se creía que la amistad del príncipe Miguel Ángel le pertenecía sólo a él… ¡Pues estaba en un error!

Así que para castigarlo un poco, en vez de soltarlo se lo echó al hombro como un saco de patatas:

_ ¡Leatherhead! ¡Bájame ya mismo! _Donatello desató una lluvia de patadas y codazos sobre el guardaespaldas del príncipe, que tuvieron poco efecto sobre el gigantesco cuerpo blindado de escamas_ ¡Sueltameeeee!

El cocodrilo se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta del taller, apartando a manotazos las medusas mecánicas que volaban por ahí presumiendo sus sistemas a propulsión de aire:

_ ¡Oye no! ¡No las golpees así! _se quejó el inventor_ ¡Son muy delicadas y recolectan energía solar! ¡Y YA BÁJAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Leatherhead salió del taller con Donatello a cuestas, y comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación del príncipe, atravesando todo el castillo e ignorando al joven inventor que seguía gritándole todas las groserías que conocía;

_ Buenos días, señoritas… _saludó el cocodrilo a las concubinas del Rey, que al ver la cómica escena ocultaron el rostro detrás de sus abanicos y rieron.

Donatello se puso rojo como una cereza, y el color aún no se le había ido para cuando llegaron donde Mickey…

El cocodrilo sí golpeó la puerta respetuosamente otra vez, lo que contribuyó a ofuscar más al ojirrojo:

_ ¡Leatherhead! _lo saludó el príncipe cuando abrió la puerta_ ¡Encontraste a Donnie!

_ ¡Dile que me ponga en el suelo, Mickey! _se quejó el joven inventor.

_ Está bien, Leatherhead. Ya lo puedes bajar… No irá a ningún lado. _se rió Mickey.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, Donatello emitió un gruñido de exasperación y se puso lejos del enorme reptil… adentrándose en la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

El príncipe ignoró el malhumor de su amigo y recompensó a LH con unas palmaditas de aprobación en la cabeza;

_ Gracias, Leatherhead… _sonrió el de ojos claros_ Vigila la puerta, y si ves que mi hermano viene a molestarnos me avisas ¿sí?

Leatherhead asintió, dispuesto a seguir sus deberes al pie de la letra.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Mickey se adentró en su habitación y fue hasta la cama, en donde había dejado su disfraz de ninja abandonado, pues se acababa de cambiar;

_ ¡¿Por qué lo dejas hacer eso?! _le reclamó Donatello, aún enfadado al ver que no había reprendido a LH_ ¡Soy un ingeniero, no una muñeca de trapo!

_ Ah, no seas dramático, Donnie... _Mickey le restó importancia al asunto, escondiendo su disfraz_ Si él no te hubiese traído no habrías venido… como no viniste las últimas diez veces que te mandé a llamar.

Donatello se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo. El príncipe tenía razón en lo que decía, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca;

_ Estaba trabajando… _se excusó.

_ Sí, lo sé… _suspiró Miguel Ángel_ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto arreglar tuberías para mi hermano? Sólo te tiene haciendo reparaciones tontas en el castillo…

_ No son tontas… _lo contradijo Donatello_ ¡Quiero sentirme útil!

_ Ya eres útil, sales por las noches a combatir por la justicia conmigo, ¿qué es más útil que eso? _quiso saber Mickey, frunciendo el ceño.

Donatello suspiró pesadamente. Hacía ya un tiempo que no acompañaba al príncipe en sus salidas nocturnas como el ninja anaranjado… y hacía poco, Leatherhead había tomado su lugar.

Al principio el joven inventor se sintió celoso, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para poder seguir con sus nuevas tareas en al castillo. Y le daba algo de tranquilidad saber que un cocodrilo gigante cuidaba de su mejor amigo por las noches…

Pero el príncipe se negaba rotundamente a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista y últimamente las discusiones entre los dos amigos ocurrían más a menudo:

_ No lo entiendes, quiero ser algo más que el amigo del príncipe que se queda de invitado en su habitación a comer dulces y fabricar juguetes... _argumentó el más alto.

Miguel Ángel permaneció callado unos segundos, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Finalmente clavó los ojos en el suelo y suspiró tristemente:

_ Él quiere apartarte de mí… _dijo en voz baja.

_ Eso no es cierto, tu hermano finalmente me ve como una persona útil para el castillo… eso no tiene nada de malo.

_ Pero antes estábamos todo el día juntos, ¡y ahora LH tiene que traerte como equipaje para que recuerdes que ibas a desayunar conmigo! _le recordó el joven príncipe, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

Donatello carraspeó un poco, disimulando lo mejor que podía el hecho de que había olvidado su promesa del desayuno por completo:

_ Estaré encantado de desayunar contigo, Mickey… _el más alto se acercó a él con los brazos extendidos como una ofrenda de paz, y Mickey se dejó abrazar con gusto_ Te dedicaré toda mi mañana…

_ ¿Y no saldrás corriendo si mi hermano te llama? _quiso saber el joven príncipe.

_ Nada de eso. _prometió el ojirrojo.

_ Bien, porque si no tendré que atarte a la pata de mi cama... _bromeó Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa traviesa.

No habían terminado de abrazarse todavía, cuando sonó la alarma de mantenimiento que indicaba otro artefacto a reparar para el joven inventor.

Donatello dio un respingo instintivo al oír el llamado, así que Mickey decidió anticiparse a él, empujándolo a la cama:

_ ¡Ahhhhg! _Donatello aterrizó bruscamente sobre los almohadones de plumas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el príncipe se le echó encima_ ¡Mikey!

_ ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! _el príncipe se subió a sus caderas y le encadenó las manos a la cabecera de la cama con sus nunchakus, de los cuales aún no se había deshecho_ ¡Vas a cumplir tu promesa!

_ ¡Esto es excesivo! _Donatello se retorció y pateó el aire repetidas veces, mientras veía cómo Mickey anudaba las cadenas sobre su cabeza.

El príncipe lo ignoró, entrelazando las cadenas a la elegante cabecera de madera tallada de su cama:

_ A que no sabes… LH me enseñó a hacer todo tipo de nudos anoche. _le contó_ Ése cocodrilo sabe muchas cosas...

Donatello hizo una mueca de enfado. Estaba harto de escuchar a Mickey halagar a su gigantesco guardaespaldas. Y no tenía nada que ver con que no le agradaba Leatherhead… pero se suponía que sólo iba a hacer de guardaespaldas para Mickey.

Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el joven príncipe se lo ganara con su carácter dulce y amistoso, convirtiendo un montón de dientes afilados con mal carácter en su secuaz fiel y lambiscón, ideal para que lo acompañara en sus andanzas nocturnas…

_ Ayudamos a mucha gente anoche, las cosas se están poniendo más tensas que nunca… _le contó el de ojos claros, poniéndose serio.

_ Sí, lo sé. Es por eso te asignaron 200 kg de reptil como guardaespaldas, Mickey… _lo sermoneó_ Para que te proteja en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, no para que lo transformaras en tu mascota.

_ Jeh… Parece que alguien está celoso… _se burló el príncipe.

_ ¡No lo estoy! _se sonrojó el más alto_ ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!

_ Bien, porque LH es un gran amigo. Pero no tu reemplazo… _le aseguró el príncipe_ Nadie puede reemplazarte a ti, Donnie...

El de ojos claros se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente cariñosamente:

_ Jejeje… Hueles a aceite de motor otra vez… _se burló_ ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?

_ Ehhh… Un par de noches… _admitió el joven inventor_ Realmente no he parado de trabajar…

_ Ya veo… Estás muy tenso… _dijo el príncipe_ ¡Ya se! Te voy a leer algo...

Mickey tomó un libro de tapas gruesas que tenía cerca, y luego volvió para sentarse sobre Donatello otra vez… o más bien sobre sus caderas…

El joven inventor ojeó la portada, extrañado:

_ ¿Poesía? ¿Hace cuanto lees poesía…? _quiso saber_ Creí que te parecía aburrida…

Mickey rio con su risa de traviesa;

_ No es poesía, tonto… Es otro libro al que le quité las tapas, y lo pegué aquí adentro para que parezca que estoy leyendo poesía… _le contó_ ¿Ingenioso verdad?

_ ¿Y qué es entonces? _a Donatello lo extrañó que Mickey se tomara tantas molestias en ocultar un libro.

_ Tú sólo escucha…

Miguel Ángel se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leerle un fragmento:

"_El extraño ronda estos bosques…_

_Nadie sabe si llegó hace un par de semanas, o si ha estado siempre allí… pero sí sabemos que está cerca. Su presencia pone nerviosas a las ovejas y a las aves._

_Incluso nadie lo ha visto en persona. Sólo yo._

_Estoy convencido de que no hay hombre más temible e insólito que este extraño. Cuando me sonrió con ésos enormes ojos dientes blancos, y me miró con esos brillantes ojos amarillos, no pude sino pensar en lobos…_

_Otro de los monjes del santuario me distrajo un segundo al oírlo gritar mi nombre, llamándome… y el extraño desapareció de mi vista. Ahora me visita en mis sueños. Sus ojos amarillos me persiguen…_

_Hay algo primitivo en él me doy cuenta. La forma en que me mira –aunque solo sea un sueño- despierta cosas en mí. _

_Partes de mi alma que creía escondidas y nuevos sentimientos surgen. _

_No sé qué sea este nuevo sentimiento, este calor, que me obliga a llevar mis manos a ésos lugares de mi anatomía en donde nadie me ha tocado antes._

_En donde ni yo mismo me he tocado…_

_Presiono, masajeo… y contengo un suspiro, pensando en el extraño de ojos amarillos." _

Donatello estaba boquiabierto:

_ ¿¡Es un libro sucio?! _se escandalizó.

_ Se llama literatura erótica. _lo corrigió Mickey, ligeramente ofendido_ Y es una forma de arte… no la discrimines sólo porque a su autor lo persigue la ley y le prohibieron publicar.

_ Claro, es tan gran artista que sus libros sólo se consiguen en el mercado negro… _señaló Donatello con sarcasmo_ No deberías leer ésa basura.

_ ¡Shhh! ¡Tú cállate y escucha! _le ordenó Mickey antes de proseguir.

"_La situación se vuelve insostenible con el tiempo. _

_Los demás monjes del santuario temen cada vez que salen al bosque… _

_Ninguno de nosotros es partidario de la violencia, ni dañaría a otro ser vivo… pero tenemos que hacer algo respecto al extraño. Armados, salimos en grupos de dos al bosque. _

_El extraño no tarda en encontrarnos. Antes de que podamos hacer algo, derriba a mi amigo y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo. Nuestras armas aterrizan lejos._

_Se acerca a mí, sonriendo;_

__ Esta vez no podrás escapar de mí. _me dice. Puedo sentir las vibraciones de su voz hasta las puntas de mis pies. _

_Me estremezco._

__ No he escapado de ti. _me atrevo a decir, sin poder moverme de mi sitio._

__ Es verdad. _recuerda_ Pero la última vez que nos encontramos, no estabas listo para mí… _

_Sin previo aviso, se lanza sobre mí y me derriba sobre la hierba húmeda. Sonríe complacido, olfateando mi pelo:_

__ Lo estás ahora… _declara. _

_Se acerca más, su cuerpo se pega contra el mío y tiemblo. _

__ Haz un trato conmigo. _me dice_ Dame tu cuerpo y a cambio yo prometo dejar estos bosques._

__ Soy un monje. Debo mantenerme puro. _me apresuro a decir, apretando los ojos._

_Pero al extraño no le importa mi argumento, ni mi tonta promesa de castidad._

__ Mírame. _me ordena con su voz oscura. Lo hago y veo que se desviste…_

_Se despoja de cada capa como una serpiente se despoja de su piel. Lentamente, me revela un cuerpo más allá de mi imaginación. Es la belleza esculpida de las estatuas, de músculos y complexión perfectos._

_Siento que me arden las mejillas pero mis ojos, sin poder hacer más, recorren su perfección. _

_Sus dedos desataron los listones de mi túnica, aprovechando mi estado de estupefacción. Haciendo caso omiso a mi negativa anterior, toma mi cuerpo tembloroso y levanta mis piernas._

_Pone cada una en uno de sus fuertes hombros. De ésta forma, mi sexo está cerca de su rostro, desnudo ante él. Mi espalda se arquea cuando se agacha para saborearme..._

_Sollozo cuando su lengua encuentra la entrada a mi cuerpo, y se vuelven más intensos mis gemidos al sentir las puñaladas de su lengua rosa._

__ Por favor… _suplico. Sin embargo, ya no estoy seguro de querer que se detenga._

_Pero el extraño sabe lo que quiere mi cuerpo. Sus dedos pellizcan la piel desnuda de mis nalgas… _

_Sus dedos penetran mi carne ahora húmeda y mi pasión se desborda, llenándolo todo de jugo cálido y húmedo…" _

Para cuando iba por el tercer párrafo, Donatello ya estaba visiblemente sonrojado… y comenzaba a preguntarse si el príncipe no lo había encadenado a su cama con segundas intenciones;

_ U-un chico de tu edad no debería leer ésas cosas… _protestó.

Mickey dejó el libro abierto a un lado de la cama:

_ Ya suenas como mi hermano… _se quejó en broma, besándolo en la mejilla_ ¿Te imaginas, Donnie? _se preguntó_ Que te toquen de ésa forma… y te demuestren su amor llevándote al paraíso.

_ ¡Eso no es amor…! _protestó el más alto_ Es sólo deseo y… pura y simple lujuria.

_ ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? _le señaló el de ojos claros, juntando más sus cuerpos, quedando plastrón con plastrón_ Ya me has dicho antes que no crees que el amor exista…

_ Sí, bueno… _Donatello no podía pensar buenos argumentos con los labios de Mickey besando cara milímetro de su cara_ Pero…

_ Para mí es todo lo mismo ¿sabes? _comenzó a decir el más joven_ Pero si quieres ayudarme a diferenciar las dos cosas…

El de ojos claros desabrochó los broches que sujetaban el overol de trabajo y lo jaló sin demora hacia abajo, dejando a un escandalizado Donatello nada más que con la camisa que llevaba debajo y la ropa interior.

La ropa de trabajo del más alto quedó a un lado de la cama, olvidada:

_ ¡Mickey…! _Donatello juntó las rodillas, apenado_ ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!

_ Ya, tranquilo… _al príncipe le encantaba cómo la camisa blanca de Donatello apenas sí alcanzaba para cubrir sus largos muslos_ Sólo quiero que juguemos un rato…

El príncipe enrolló su túnica bordada de piedrecillas por encima de sus rodillas con hoyuelos, y se acomodó mejor sobre las caderas de su prisionero. Luego, para terminar de acallar sus protestas, le plantó un enorme y jugoso beso en los labios…

_ Mmmnhhh… M-mickey… _Donatello trató de resistirse al principio, pero pronto se halló gozando en grande de los labios suaves y llenos del príncipe_ N-no debemos hacer esto… No es correcto…

_ Shhh… Tranquilo, Donnie… _Mickey le acarició el rostro_ Sólo estamos, "experimentando" un poco…

_ Pero ya hablamos de esto… Alguien como tú debe ser cortejado por alguien de sangre noble… ¡Nhhhg!

La tortuga con el rostro cubierto de pecas comenzó a frotarse contra él, lenta, casi imperceptiblemente al principio… pero acelerando el ritmo a medida que ambos los necesitaban:

_ Mmm… Donnie… ¿Tienes una llave de tuercas escondida por ahí…? ¿O esto te gusta más de lo que admites, eh…?

_ ¡No me hables como si fuera uno de los personajes de tus libros para adultos! _se quejó el inventor, con la sangre calentándose rápidamente en sus venas y trepando por toda su cara.

El más joven le besó el cuello, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cuerpo por encima de la ropa que aún le quedaba… con curiosidad… explorando, pellizcando…

_ Ahhh… M-mickey, no hagas eso… _logró decir el ojirrojo, entre gemidos.

No iba a aguantar mucho si el príncipe seguía frotándose así contra él, con la parte baja de sus cuerpos en contacto. Se sentía de maravilla…

Su olor llegó hasta la nariz del más alto. Mickey olía muy bien, tan dulce y delicioso… como los dulces que siempre comía.

Ese perfume lo invadía todo…

_ Pararé si admites que te gusta… _prometió el de ojos claros, besando su barbilla con pequeños y tentadores besos_ Y que yo te gusto…

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a los hombros del más alto, con algo de torpeza. Donatello siempre lo estaba molestando, burlándose de él porque sus manos pequeñas y de dedos regordetes parecían las de un bebé… pero ahora le demostraría lo que sus manos podían hacer.

_ S-sí me gustas Mickey… _trató de articular el prisionero, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el problema entre sus piernas largas, atrapadas debajo de las caderas del príncipe_ Pero… No quiero… S-somos amigos…

Mickey deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Donatello, para tocarlo allí también. Tuvo algunos problemas para mantener el equilibrio porque su prisionero era exageradamente sensible a las cosquillas y se retorcía como una lombriz con cada toque;

_ Vuelves a decir que somos sólo amigos… y te haré cosquillas hasta que te orines encima. _lo amenazó, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

_ ¡N-no, Mickey! Yo no quise decir eso… _tartamudeó Donatello, queriendo ponerse serio, pero otro movimiento de sus caderas lo sumió de nuevo en el placer_ Ahhh… M-mickey, si sigues así voy a… ¡Ah…!

El príncipe volvió a juntar sus labios, y ésta vez se concentró en saborear bien el dulce calor de la boca del más alto… y en su propio placer.

Cerró los ojos y sus rodillas apretaron más las caderas de su prisionero, como tenazas, para poder frotarse más y más contra él... mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el espacio entre los dientes de su amigo:

_ Ahhh… ¡Donnie…! _el de ojos claros sollozó de placer próxima ése familiar cosquilleo y lo que éste anunciaba_ Nhhhg… E-estoy tan cerca…

_ Nnhh… T-también yo… _gimió el más alto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás_ Creo que voy a… a…

Mickey juntó más sus rostros, acercándose a su oído para regalarle todos ésos dulces sonidos de placer que su boca emitía:

_ D-donnie… Estoy tan húmedo… _dijo, sintiendo el calor entre sus piernas que subía por su vientre_ ¡Me vengo! ¡Ahhhh…!

Donatello también dejó salir un largo y tortuoso gemido de placer, apretando sus ojos al alcanzar el húmedo orgasmo… que dejó su marca delatora en la ropa interior de ambos jóvenes.

Mickey se bajó de sus caderas y se tendió a su lado, abrazándolo cariñosamente. Luego de esperar a que los temblores del orgasmo que sacudían su cuerpecito se calmaran, abrió los ojos… para encontrarse con la mirada de reclamo de su amigo:

_ Ufff… ¿Ya estas enfadado conmigo de nuevo…? _le preguntó.

_ No, no estoy enfadado… _se apresuró a aclarar el más alto_ Sólo algo molesto, sabes que no quiero hacer más ésta clase de cosas contigo, Mickey…

El de ojos claros emitió un resoplido;

_ ¿Y por qué no? _se quejó_ Sólo estamos jugando un poco… No le hacemos daño a nadie…

Donatello revoleó los ojos. No era que no le gustara cómo se sentía…

De hecho no era la primera vez que intimaban de ésa forma. Ya antes se habían besado en los labios en señal de cariño, o como una forma de travesura… pero últimamente, el príncipe quería más. Y Donatello no estaba seguro de querer llevar ésa situación más lejos…

_ Lo sé, pero…

_ Además tampoco hacemos la gran cosa… _siguió argumentando el de ojos claros_ Siempre que hacemos algo es "sin manos" y sin tocar "más allá de la cintura"…

_ No se trata de lo que hacemos o de cómo lo hacemos… _le explicó el más alto_ Se trata de que éstas son la clase de cosas que arruinan una amistad… y no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

Mickey lo miró a los ojos, conmovido y a la vez molesto:

_ Pero… yo sólo… _el príncipe se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas desnudas, sonrojado levemente por la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer_ No quiero ser virgen por siempre…

Donatello sonrió, comprensivo;

_ Y no lo serás, Mickey… estás en edad de casarte, no creo que tengas que esperar mucho más. _lo consoló.

Miguel Ángel hizo una mueca, pensando que no había mucho para elegir en materia de princesas disponibles: sólo quedaban la princesa del Imperio Triceratop y la del reino acuático... que tenía un cierto aspecto de medusa babosa y transparente poco apetecible.

_ ¡Sí, pero…! La idea de intimar con alguien que no conozco es… ¡No me gusta! ¡Y no quiero! _declaró, emberrinchado_ Quiero perder la virginidad con mi mejor amigo… ¿Eso qué tiene de malo?

_ Pues… que quedarías de por vida unido a mí.

_ ¿Y eso qué?

_ ¿Y eso qué…? ¿Qué tal si te encuentras al amor de tu vida uno de éstos días? _le señaló el ojirrojo.

_ Pensé que no creías en el amor…

_ No, pero tú sí. _argumentó el más alto_ Y querrás ofrecerle a tu amado eso tan especial y ya no lo tendrás porque me lo habrás ofrecido a mí antes...

_ Pufff… ¡Esas ideas son como del siglo pasado! _se quejó el príncipe, mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido_ …O sea que no me quieres.

_ No digas ésas cosas, claro que te quiero, Mickey… eres mi mejor amigo, y te adoro con todo mi corazón. _le aseguró, sonriendo dulcemente_ Pero créeme, vale la pena reservarse para la persona que amas…

_ Dices eso porque tú ya no eres virgen, y puedes hacerlo con quien te dé la gana… _lo provocó Mickey, echándose sobre su pecho para aplastarlo un poco_ ¿O no?

Donatello hubiera soltado una carcajada, de no ser porque tenía comprimidos los pulmones:

_ Lo dices como si yo me acostara con todos lo que se me cruzan por enfrente… _dijo.

_ En fin… jamás me has contado de tu primera vez… _se dio cuenta el príncipe_ ¿Cómo fue?

Donatello se puso serio un momento:

_ No hay mucho que contar… sólo intercambié mi virginidad por un equipo para trepar murallas. Es todo. _resumió.

_ Oh… _Miguel Ángel se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema.

_ Pero no fue tan malo… _lo animó el más alto_ Porque gracias a ése equipo para trepar pude entrar en Shadaria, y conocerte a ti… _sonrió.

El príncipe le devolvió la sonrisa, y besó su frente;

_ Muy bien, Donnie. Si es tan importante para ti… ya no haremos esto. _le prometió.

_ Gracias, Mickey…

_ Aunque extrañaré ser "el de arriba"… _bromeó el de ojos claros, con una risa traviesa.

_ Mhhnf… Sí, ésa es otra de las razones por las que ya no quiero hacer esto… _admitió Donatello, ofendido_ Siempre eres el que manda…

_ Jejeje… ¡No te enfades, Donnie! ¡Te gustaba! _se burló el de rostro con pecas, saliendo de encima.

Ya que no lo tenía encima, Donatello movió un poco sus largas piernas, estirándolas.

El líquido pegajoso y tibio con el que había manchado su ropa interior ahora comenzaba a escurrir por sus muslos. Hizo una mueca, sonrojándose:

_ Estoy hecho un desastre… _comentó, juntando las rodillas otras vez.

Miguel Ángel sólo vio aquello como un pie para más travesuras;

_ Tranquilo, ¡tengo la solución! _celebró estirándose sobre él para poder alcanzar un cajón en una cómoda_ Te he comprado algo…

Si Donatello no hubiera estado atado a la cama con cadenas, de seguro se habría caído al ver el "regalo" de Mickey:

_ ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! _exclamó al ver ésas diminutas braguitas rosadas que tenía frente a él.

_ ¿No te agradan? _Mickey se hizo el inocente_ ¡Pero si son adorables! Las conseguí anoche en el mercado, mientras hacíamos la ronda usual de vigilancia…

_ Déjame adivinar, son del mismo lugar en el que conseguiste tus libros sucios…

_ ¡No! No, no, no….. bueno sí. _admitió el de ojos claros, tapándose la cara con la sedosa prenda_ Mi trasero es demasiado… "generoso" como para ponérmelas, así que pensé en ti de inmediato. Hasta Leatherhead estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión…

_ ¡¿Qué Leatherhead qué?! _se escandalizó el inventor, comenzando a retorcerse para soltarse_ ¡Olvídalo! ¡No me voy a poner eso!

_ Vamos, te sentirás mejor si te pones ropa limpia… _Mickey le guiñó un ojo, comenzando a separarle la piernas_ Considéralo como un regalo de despedida para nuestros jugueteos…

_ ¡No, no! ¡Mickey, no! ¡DIJE QUE NO!

Pese a todas sus protestas, Mickey se las ingenió para tenerlo quieto y lograr quitarle su ropa interior húmeda.

La usó a modo de trapo para retirar los restos de semen de las piernas y el bajo vientre de su amigo…

_ M-mickeeey… _rezongó el inventor, poniéndose rojo como una manzana ante aquellas atenciones_ ¡No seas inapropiado!

_ Shhh, deja de quejarte… _Mickey logró colocarle las braguitas nuevas en su lugar, sin parar de reír un segundo_ Mira, ya terminé. ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?

_ ¡No las quiero! ¡Son pequeñísimas! _Donatello se retorció tanto como pudo, para demostrar lo incómodo que estaba_ ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!

_ No son tan pequeñas, ¡te quedan como guante! _Mickey arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación su vieja ropa interior.

_ ¡Ésos libros sucios te están torciendo el cerebro!

_ Además el rosa se te ve bien… absolutamente encantador…

_ ¡Mickeeeeeeey!

_ ¿Prefieres que te las quite y quedarte desnudo? _le ofreció.

_ ¡Al menos termina de ponerme el resto de la ropa para cubrirlas, o desátame para que yo mismo pueda terminar de vestirme!

_ Muy, bien llorón. Te voy a desatar… _el de ojos claros comenzó a desatar las cadenas con una sonrisa… que se esfumó a los pocos segundos.

Donatello notó su turbación, y dejó de retorcerse un momento:

_ ¿Qué pasa…?

_ Ehhh… No entres en pánico… _le sugirió el príncipe_ Pero… Creo que hice mal los nudos que LH me enseñó anoche…

_ ¡¿Qué?! _Donatello abrió los ojos como platos_ ¿¡Estás jugando conmigo?!

_ No las puedo desatar… ¿Qué hice mal? _reflexionó el príncipe en voz alta, tironeando de las cadenas_ Tranquilo, no te preocupes por nada. Llamaré a Leatherhead…

Mickey salió disparado hacia la puerta, ignorando a Donatello:

_ ¡Mickey espera! ¡Ponme los pantalones primero! _suplicó_ ¡MICKEEEEEY!

_ ¡Shhh! ¡Ya deja de gritar o vas a atraer a toda la servidumbre! _le advirtió el príncipe, alisando su túnica de piedrecillas con las manos antes de abrir la puerta.

A los pocos segundos, el servicial cocodrilo ya estaba en la habitación. Para mortificación del joven inventor…

_ Luces bien, Donatello… _opinó el guardaespaldas de Mickey, echándole una mirada burlona.

_ ¡Cállate, Leatherhead! _rugió el ojirrojo, sin dejar de retorcerse_ ¡Cuando salga de aquí te voy a convertir en una horrible maleta!

El guardaespaldas del príncipe pudo haber respondido algo, pero como tenía a Mickey enfrente decidió que era mejor dejar la discusión para después… así que se puso a inspeccionar los nudos.

_ Sí. Es un nudo ciego lo que hiciste aquí, Miguel Ángel… _le informó.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _se preocupó el príncipe_ ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo eh podido confundir los nudos…?

_ Esto es genial… _suspiró Donatello, con sarcasmo_ ¿Y ahora cómo piensan sacarme de aquí?

_ Calmado, Donnie… _Mickey se esforzó por ponerle paños fríos al asunto_ Estoy seguro de que hay una sierra en tu taller que podamos usar, voy a ir por ella y luego…

Antes de que terminara su propuesta, alguien llamó a la puerta. Y no cualquier persona… Era el hermano mayor de Mickey, Zéfiro.

Los tres amigos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar su voz mandona detrás de la puerta:

_ ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Espero que ya estés despierto y alistado como acordamos! _le advirtió sin siquiera decir buenos días antes.

_ Ah…. ¡Rayos! _Mickey no podía creer su mala suerte.

_ ¿Disculpa…? _Zéfiro no toleraba la poca disciplina en su hermano menor_ ¿Acaso has olvidado nuestro desayuno con el embajador del Imperio Triceratop? ¡Tenemos que causar buena impresión, Miguel Ángel! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

Mickey lo había olvidado por completo. Pero la situación no requería andar admitiendo ésas cosas…

_ ¡No lo olvidé! _mintió el joven príncipe, mientras él y LH trataban de soltar las cadenas que aprisionaban a Donnie por la fuerza_ Solo eh... ¡Necesito más tiempo para alistarme! ¡Todavía no me he cambiado siquiera!

Se escuchó a Zéfiro suspirar pesadamente detrás de la puerta, y Donatello empezó a sudar a mares. Si el príncipe Zéfiro entraba y lo veía así… iba a tener serios problemas.

_ ¡Deja de sudar tanto! _se quejó Mickey, tironeando de uno de sus nunchakus.

_ ¡Voy a sudar todo lo que quiera, esto es tu culpa! _susurró Donatello, con las venas de la cabeza hinchadas del enojo.

_ ¿Y en dónde está tu guardaespaldas? _quiso saber Zéfiro, al no ver al cocodrilo parado junto a la puerta como correspondía.

_ ¿Leatherhead? Lo… Lo envié a buscar mi traje de la lavandería… _mintió una vez más el de ojos claros.

El cocodrilo también empezó a transpirar un poco, así que optó por hacer otro movimiento: romper la madera tallada de la cabecera con sus dientes y arrancar directamente madera y cadenas entrelazadas, todo junto.

_ ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso?! _el ruido de la madera rota alertó a Zéfiro.

_ ¿Qué fue qué? _disimuló el menor arrastrando al pobre de Donatello lejos de su cama y metiéndolo en su armario de ropa.

_ ¡Ya fue suficiente de tus tonterías Miguel Ángel! ¿Estás listo o no?

_ ¡Ya casi! _canturreó el príncipe, empujando también a su enorme guardaespaldas dentro del armario, y luego tapando el desastre en la cabecera de la cama con almohadones de pluma.

Zéfiro giró el picaporte, y entró en la habitación de su hermano sin anunciarse:

_ ¡No puede ser! _exclamó al ver a su hermano parado en medio de la habitación con cara de inocente. LH y Donatello –comprimidos adentro del armario como salchichas- tragaron saliva al escucharlo.

_ ¿Q-qué…? _Mickey miró al techo, fingiendo inocencia.

_ ¿¡Todavía no has terminado de alistarte?! _le reclamó su hermano mayor, acercándose_ ¡Y ése ni siquiera es el traje que acordamos que usarías! Necesitas algo más elegante…

_ ¿Y eso por qué? Sólo es el embajador, hermano… ya vino un millón de veces y yo siempre me visto igual. _se quejó el de ojos claros_ ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia?

_ ¡No me contradigas! ¡Busca algo mejor que ponerte ya mismo! _le ordenó el mayor, señalando su armario_ Y cúbrete esas pecas con maquillaje… ¡Apresúrate!

Mickey se pasó una mano por el rostro, recordando que no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, y sintió algo de frustración. Taparse las pecas con maquillaje era un trabajo muy duro y cansado…

Hubiera hecho un berrinche por eso, pero ahora le interesaba más ahuyentar a Zéfiro para poder sacar a sus amigos del armario:

_ ¡Lo haré cuando te vayas! _insistió_ No me desvestiré si tú me estás viendo…

_ ¡De acuerdo! _Zéfiro decidió negociar, para ahorrar tiempo_ ¡Pero apresúrate!

El mayor de los dos hermanos ya iba de salida, camino a la puerta. La tortuga de ojos claros suspiró discretamente, aliviado…

Lástima que el peso de Leatherhead fue demasiado para una de las patas del armario, y ésta cedió dejando caer el pesado mueble hacia delante.

Leatherhead y Donatello encadenado y con ropa interior rosa, salieron disparados hacia adelante, atravesando las puertas de madera y aterrizando uno arriba del otro delante de la mirada enfadada de Zéfiro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minutos después, en los pasillos del palacio…

Zéfiro caminaba a paso firme delante de Donatello. El joven inventor lo seguía un poco más atrás. No sólo por la dificultad que le planteaba caminar con ésas incómodas bragas de seda rosa, sino también para evitar tener que verlo a los ojos luego del bochornoso episodio de ésa mañana.

Luego de ver con sus propios ojos al guardaespaldas de su hermano y a su mejor amigo en ésa situación tan vergonzosa, Zéfiro se había contenido y en ver de gritarle a Mickey se limitó a ordenarle una vez más que se cambiara.

Después mandó a Leatherhead a ocupar de nuevo su puesto de vigilante en la puerta del príncipe. Y en cuanto a él… Bueno, lo había dejado volver a ponerse los pantalones. Y luego le ordenó que lo siguiera, porque tenían que conversar seriamente.

De nada sirvieron las protestas de Mickey, ni sus berrinches. Zéfiro se llevó a Donatello de allí y ahora se encontraban caminando en silencio por los pasillos de la planta baja del castillo;

_ Donatello… _empezó a decir Zéfiro, con su voz autoritaria y firme. La misma que causaba escalofríos en Miguel Ángel.

_ S-sí su alteza…

_ ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí conmigo?

_ Sí, señor… Va a darme un castigo por lo que acaba de presenciar. _adivinó el joven inventor, bajando la cabeza_ Y está en su derecho... Pero antes quisiera decirle que…

_ No te he llamado por eso. _lo interrumpió el príncipe.

Donatello se quedó boquiabierto.

_ ¿Ah, no…? _dudó, enderezándose.

_ No. Y no me interesa saber lo que hace mi hermano contigo en su tiempo libre… _le aclaró_ Quiero que hablemos de otra cosa.

Zéfiro siguió caminando unos metros más, sin dar más detalles. Donatello lo siguió y se detuvieron frente a una sala de aspecto simple, con las paredes cubiertas de retratos de miembros de la familia real.

A la derecha había una pequeña escultura dorada, de alguna Diosa del amor olvidada. Zéfiro la tocó y una pequeña abertura apareció en la pared junto a ellos;

_ Tira de la abertura… _le ordenó al joven inventor.

Donatello obedeció y al hacerlo un pasadizo se abrió ante ellos. Una bocanada de aire frío y húmedo golpeó la cara del joven inventor, que miraba atónito el oscuro túnel ante él:

_ ¿Qué es esto, su majestad? _quiso saber.

_ Un viejo túnel de escape. _dijo Zéfiro, juntando las manos debajo de las mangas de su túnica_ Lo he mandado a restaurar en secreto… y ya está listo para ser usado.

_ Oh… _Donatello miró una vez más el oscuro interior, como de caverna_ ¿Y a dónde conduce?

_ Es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora... _decidió el príncipe_ Sólo quería que lo vieras, y que estuvieras seguro de su ubicación en caso de que lo necesitemos.

Entre ambos lo volvieron a cerrar, y el pasadizo quedó tan bien oculto como antes. Siguieron caminando un poco más, hasta llegar a un balcón;

_ Alguien tan inteligente como tú, Donatello, seguro está al tanto de los sucesos que últimamente nos preocupan a mí y a mis padres…

Zéfiro omitió decir "Mickey", por supuesto, lo que molestó secretamente a Donatello.

El joven inventor asintió con la cabeza, sin omitir palabra;

_ La amenaza del Imperio Triceratop es más grave que antes. _suspiró Zéfiro, mirando hacia el hermoso jardín_ Y sus ejércitos son más grandes y poderosos que nunca… si el conflicto estalla, nuestras murallas podrán hacer muy poco para protegernos.

_ ¿Por eso mandó a restaurar el túnel?

_ Así es. Si pasa lo peor… quiero que tú y Leatherhead escolten a Miguel Ángel hasta aquí, y se salven mientras puedan.

A Donatello se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginar ése escenario.

¿Tan graves eran las circunstancias? Había oído de la disconformidad del Imperio Triceratop con su aliado más cercano. De cómo desaprobaban que les dieran refugio a los traidores que huían, que se negaban a cooperar con el Imperio… como él.

Pero nunca pensó que sería motivo suficiente para desatar un conflicto.

Tragó saliva, y asintió con toda la entereza que pudo;

_ Sí, Majestad… Será un honor para mí cumplir con ésa misión. _declaró.

_ Gracias, Donatello. _Zéfiro hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza_ No pensaba decírtelo, pero nuestro invitado de hoy no es el embajador del Imperio Triceratop… sino el Rey en persona. _admitió_ Lo hemos mantenido en secreto para evitar que cunda el pánico y poder causarle una buena impresión.

_ Ya veo… _Donatello había podido entender los motivos de tanto secreto perfectamente, ya que él mismo temblaba como una maraca debajo de su overol de trabajo.

_ Son nuestras últimas oportunidades de arreglar éste problema. Todo debe de salir bien… _dijo el príncipe con voz solemne.

Luego hizo algo poco propio de alguien como él: se acercó al joven inventor y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro…

_ Sé lo que piensa mi hermano de mí. _admitió, entristeciéndose_ Incluso sé que no me he esforzado en causarte una buena impresión a ti, Donatello… pero deber saber que me alegra que seas amigo de mi hermano. Él necesita alguien como tú cerca para que lo cuide, y le haga entender ciertas cosas.

Donatello hizo una breve reverencia, conmovido ante esa extraña e inusual faceta del hermano mayor de Mickey…

_ Él te escucha, por favor asegúrate de que venga a tomar el té con nosotros.

_ Sí, su majestad. Se lo diré…

_ Y aprovecha la oportunidad para informarle a Leatherhead del túnel de escape. _le dijo_ No quiero que Miguel Ángel lo sepa, para no angustiarlo…

_ Bueno, yo creo que él lo entendería si se lo explicamos… _Donatello desistió de su intento de convencerlo al ver su mirada_ L-lo que usted diga señor…

_ Bien. Como gesto de buena fe hacia ti, Donatello, quisiera encargarte una última cosa… _le propuso_ Esta tarde nos traerán nuevos reclutas, para vigilar la muralla. Elige un guardaespaldas para mí.

Donatello abrió muy grandes los ojos:

_ ¿En serio quiere que yo elija a un guardaespaldas para usted…? _se sorprendió.

_ Sí. Confío en ti por completo, y quiero demostrártelo.

_ ¡E-es un honor, señor! _exclamó el joven inventor, sonrojándose un poco_ ¡Lo haré con mucho gusto!

Zéfiro le sonrió, con esa media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, y lo despidió para poder retirarse a su reunión con el Rey Triceratop.

Observó alejarse al joven inventor, y lo siguió con una mirada atenta hasta verlo desaparecer detrás de una columna. Sonrió una vez más…

"_Es igual de crédulo que Miguel Ángel…"_ pensó, alejándose en dirección al jardín.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de las presentaciones y reverencias correspondientes, Zéfiro tomó su lugar en la elegante mesa dispuesta para la familia real en el medio del jardín.

Su famoso invitado ya estaba allí. Imponente y ocupando un montón de espacio, como era su costumbre en varios aspectos de su vida, el Rey Triceratop le sonrió al mayor de los príncipes:

_ Es un placer verlo de nuevo, príncipe Zéfiro… _lo saludó. Su armadura negra blindada relucía bajo el sol_ Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez.

_ El placer es todo mío, Señor. Nos honra con su visita y su presencia. _declaró Zéfiro, sentándose muy cerca de él_ Quería darle mis condolencias… supimos de la muerte de su esposa, y lo lamentamos mucho.

La Reina Triceratop había muerto recientemente, y se corrían rumores acerca de que el Rey Triceratop andaba buscando una princesa con quien contraer segundas nupcias… lo que planteaba más problemas a la hora de buscar a alguien con quien comprometer al joven Miguel Ángel.

El Rey Triceratop les habló de lo conmovido que estaba por la partida de su esposa Georgiana, pero también de cómo ahora que ya había dejado descendencia suficiente –el Rey tenía al menos una docena de hijos gigantescos e intimidantes como él- podía desposar a quien él quisiera.

_ ¿Entonces… desposará a alguien por fuera de la realeza…? _quiso saber la Reina Mohana, sorprendida.

_ Yo no dije eso… _aclaró el Rey Triceratop con una sonrisa, viendo al hijo más joven de los Reyes de Shadaria, que se acercaba de mala gana hasta donde ellos estaban.

**::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ! **

**Bueno, al parecer Leatherhead ha decidido tomar el lugar de Raphie en este mundo de realidad alterna, pero ¿por qué ni él ni Donatello parecen recordar que están adentro de un sueño?**

**Eso lo develaremos en los capis siguientes (;**

**En fin, gracias por regresar a leer este fic tan descabellado. Si gustan pueden visitarme en DA o dejarme un comentario para avisarme si me estoy pasando con los chistes malos... XDD**

**Saludillos! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Buenas y gracias a todos por haber regresado a leer ésta descabellada historia!**

**Un abrazo grande para ustedes, seguidores del fic y gente bella, espero que les guste este nuevo capi recién salido del horno… :)**

**A partir de aquí el fanfic se tornará cada vez más de realidad alterna… y más picante jeje. Así que éste capítulo contendrá uno de los primeros lemon de la historia, además de la aparición de un nuevo personaje al que tal vez ya conozcan si les gustaba la serie de TMNT de 2003.**

**No olviden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias en los comentarios, son muy importantes para mejorar la calidad del fic (y para mantenerme contenta jaja).**

**Disfruten!**

…

**Capítulo 9**

_ ¡Leonardo, por favor espera! _rogaba Raphael mientras veía a su hermano mayor avanzar hacia él con una mirada asesina_ ¡Puedo explicar...!

_ ¡EXPLICA COMO PERMITISTE QUE PUSIERAN A OTRO DE NUESTROS HERMANOS Y A UN COCODRILO EN COMA! _lo interrumpió Leonardo, furioso. Tenía deseos de ir a buscar sus katanas y blandirlas contra su hermano, pero se contuvo... no necesitaba otro hermano lastimado en ése momento.

_ N-no es un coma como tal... _se atrevió a recordarles la Doctora, oculta detrás de Raphael.

_ ¡No me importa! _exclamó el de ojos azules, poco dispuesto a entrar en razón_ ¡¿Doctora, cómo pudo estar de acuerdo con esto?! ¡CREÍ QUE QUERÍA AYUDARNOS!

_ ¡Y eso hace! ¡Leo, calma tu caparazón y escúchame un momento! _Raphael intentó explicarle las cosas por tercera vez, dándole una versión muy resumida de los hechos_ Estamos tratando de ayudar a Mickey...

Ésa última frase tuvo el efecto milagroso de lograr calmar a Leo... quien escuchó las excusas de su hermano con escepticismo al principio, pero para cuando Raphael y Ángela terminaron de explicarse, ya lucía más calmado...

Sin opinar nada al respecto, el mayor de los Hamato se acercó a su hermano de cinta morada, y lo observó dormir, en silencio.

Raphael contuvo el aliento, la expresión de Leo era ilegible en ésos momentos...

_ ¿Entonces... _comenzó a decir el ojiazul_ ...ni Donnie ni Leaterheard corren peligro?

_ No, claro que no. _le aseguró la doctora_ Están sumidos en un sueño muy ligero... puedo despertarlos en cualquier momento...

Leonardo se sonrojó. Ellos estaban tratando de ayudar a Mickey... mientras él solo se había quedado sentado al lado de su hermano, cruzando los dedos. Se sentía como el mayor de los tontos...

_ ¿Por qué me dejaron afuera de esto? _preguntó, indignado_ Pudieron haberme dicho...

_ Donatello me pidió que no te dijera nada... _se disculpó Raphael_ Seguramente porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar...

Leonardo le dedicó una mirada a Leatherhead. Había pasado por al lado de su tanque momentos atrás y al no verlo nadando allí se había olido algo raro... lo que provocó que descubriera los planes de Raphael y de la doctora.

_ ¿Por qué pusieron a dormir también a Leatherhead? _quiso saber.

_ Oh, bueno, eso... Se suponía que Raphael iba a ser el voluntario, pero ése cocodrilo no quería entender razones y me amenazó con comerme si no lo ponía a dormir para poder ir a buscar a su amigo. _explicó la doctora_ Ése montón de dientes puede ser muy convincente...

_ Sí, fue una mezcla de miedo, ternura... y el hecho de que yo estaba noqueado en el piso. _resopló el de ojos verdes_ ¡Bueno ya dejémonos de explicaciones! ¡Doctora, vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo y póngame a dormir a mí también!

Ángela frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca ante la terquedad de aquel joven tortuga;

_ Raphael, ya hablamos de esto... ¡No pienso poner a dormir a nadie más!

_ ¡¿Por qué no?! _se enfadó el de bandana roja_ ¡Se lo prometí a Donnie!

_ ¡Dos pacientes son más que suficientes! _aseguró el, cruzando sus delgados brazos para aparentar algo de autoridad_ ¡Además es peligroso! Para ponerte a dormir tendré que fabricar un nuevo casco, y para compensar el tiempo que demoraré en ello... ¡Bueno, saben qué, no importa! ¡No lo voy a hacer y ya!

Raphael iba a responder algo más, pero su protesta se vio interrumpida cuando la mano de Leo le aferró el hombro.

El mayor se acercó a la Doctora para poder hablarle con su tono diplomático y conciliador:

_ Doctora, sé que quiere lo mejor para nosotros... pero esto es algo que debe hacer. _le dijo_ Ayúdenos a terminar lo que su invento empezó en primer lugar.

Ángela tragó saliva. Ésa tortuga sabía qué botones apretar para convencerla... recordándole toda su responsabilidad en aquel asunto del dispositivo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con "ayúdenos"? _Raphael frunció el ceño_ ¡Tú no vas a acompañarme, Bobonardo! ¡Te quedas a cuidar a Mickey!

_ ¿Acaso se te olvida quién es el líder aquí? _Leonardo lo observó fijamente, poco dispuesto a permitir que lo cuestionaran en ésos momentos_ ¡Ninguna tortuga se queda atrás! ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Rapha?

_ ¡Ya basta! _los interrumpió Ángela, antes de que Raphael respondiera algo_ ¡Aquí yo soy la única que decide quién entra al sueño y quién no! ¡Y NO VA A ENTRAR NINGUNO DE USTEDES! _aclaró_ Y no es porque yo no quiera ayudarles... es porque... _la doctora hizo una pausa y se quitó los lentes_ Hay riesgos...

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio… esperando que el eco de ésa advertencia hubiera calmado las ansias de ésos dos hermanos. Pero no. Ésos dos muchachos seguían mirándola fijamente, reclamando una mejor explicación de por qué se negaba a cooperar con ellos.

"_Ojalá Donatello estuviera despierto, así me ayudaría a convencerlos…"_ suspiró mentalmente la Doctora.

_ ¿Cuáles riesgos, Doctora? _insistió Leonardo_ Explíquese, por favor…

_ Y con peras y manzanas, si es posible… _pidió Raphael, cruzando sus musculosos brazos.

_ Miren… Donatello y Leatherhead llevan dormidos un par de horas. Quiere decir que llevan 120 minutos de sueño más que ustedes… _explicó ella, señalándoles la pantalla de la computadora en dónde monitoreaba las ondas cerebrales_ Construir dos dispositivos más y ponerlos a dormir a ambos, me llevará mucho tiempo y le dará más minutos de ventaja a Donatello y a LH.

_ ¿Y eso qué…? _la apresuró el de bandana roja.

_ Cada minuto que sueñan, acelera las ondas cerebrales un poco más... hasta llegar al sueño profundo o REM. Por supuesto, el plan es despertar a su hermano y al cocodrilo antes de que eso pase. _le recordó a Raphael_ Pero si ustedes se durmieran dentro de un par de horas, sus ondas cerebrales serán muy lentas como para coordinarse con las de Donatello y Leaterhead.

_ ¿O sea que no funcionará? _preguntó Leo_ ¿No podremos soñar con lo mismo que Mickey aunque nos durmamos?

_ Exacto. La única forma para que funcione el escaneo de ondas cerebrales, y puedan soñar los 5 al mismo tiempo… es que ustedes sueñen a la misma velocidad que el resto de los pacientes. _Ángela sujetó su taza de café y bebió un poco antes de continuar_ Y eso sólo se puede conseguir de una forma: induciéndoles un sueño profundo, para que sus ondas cerebrales sean lo suficientemente rápidas para coordinarse.

Los dos hermanos mayores intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos empezaban a captar la idea… y a comprender mejor las inquietudes de Ángela.

_ ¿Un sueño profundo…? _preguntó Leonardo, apretando los puños_ ¿Cómo el de Mickey?

_ No tan profundo… pero igual de riesgoso. Si les permito dormir un solo minuto de más, terminarán igual que su hermano menor. _le advirtió ella con voz grave_ Y no lo voy a permitir, de ninguna manera…

Ángela rodeó el escritorio de Donatello y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, a seguir monitoreando los signos vitales de sus pacientes. El laboratorio quedó el silencio unos momentos. Sólo la computadora emitía algún pitido de vez en cuando…

La doctora estaba satisfecha: no tenía que dar más explicaciones ni poner en peligro a nadie más. Ésos dos estaban asustados por los riesgos que representaba ir detrás de los pasos de Donatello y Leatherhead.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó… Raphael y Leonardo parecían estar amedrentados por la explicación de la doctora, pero en realidad estaban meditando cada uno por su lado, muy seriamente.

Raphael pensaba en Donatello. En la promesa que le había hecho y en cómo lo había mirado el ojirrojo antes de quedarse dormido… No podía fallarle. Por un momento se imaginó la situación si el de bandana púrpura llegaba a despertarse y se daba cuenta de que Raph no había cumplido su promesa, que no lo había seguido y que no había hecho nada para ayudarlo a buscar a Mickey.

No, no. Qué le importaban los riesgos… decepcionar a Donnie una vez más no era una opción.

"_Voy a ganarme a Donnie… aunque me vaya la vida en ello…"_ juró para sus adentros.

_ ¡Doctora! _habló el de bandana roja, sacando a Ángela de su estado de concentración_ ¡No me importan los riesgos! ¡Aún quiero intentarlo! _le aseguró.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _se horrorizó ella_ ¿¡Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?!

_ ¡No tan rápido, Raphael! _Leonardo lo detuvo, frunciendo el ceño_ No vas a intentar nada, ¿me has oído?

"_¡Al fin…!"_ suspiró mentalmente la Doctora. _"¡Lo hará entrar en razón!"_

_**_ **_¡¿Qué es lo que dices Leo?! _se enfureció el de ojos verdes_ ¿Aún pretendes que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?

_ No dejaré que lo intentes… porque te tienes que quedar a cuidar a Mickey. _le explicó_ Yo iré en su lugar, Dra…

Leonardo también estaba determinado: rescatar a Mickey o morir en el intento.

No le interesaban los riesgos. Ya era hora de concretar las cosas con el menor… o conformarse con soñar con él por el resto de su vida.

_ ¡Ni lo sueñes, Bobonardo! _insistió el hermano más fuerte_ ¡SERÉ YO QUIEN LO HAGA!

_ ¡Yo soy el líder del equipo y te estoy dando una orden Raphael! _argumentó Leonardo.

Ambos se enredaron en una aireada discusión que, de no ser porque la puerta del laboratorio había sido sellada por Leonardo, hubiera atraído a los miembros de toda la casa.

Mientras, la Dra. Bennet optó por dejar de jalarse el cabello y tomarse las cosas con adultez antes de que la discusión creciera hasta convertirse en una pelea que pusiera en peligro el delicado equipo y cableado de su experimento en curso.

_ ¡Niñas, niñas! ¡LAS DOS SON BONITAS! ¿¡ESTÁ BIEN?! _exclamó Ángela, en el mismo tono que usaba con sus sobrinos cuando no la obedecían_ Ahora si se sientan y se calman un poco, podremos decidir quién de ustedes dos irá de voluntario… ¿Entendido?

Los dos hermanos interrumpieron su pelea y se sentaron, intimidados por el tono de sargento de la Dra.

Ella se paró frente a ellos y los estudió de arriba abajo, con sus lentes que reflejaban la luz de la computadora, volviéndose plateados como espejos;

_ Sólo enviaré a uno de ustedes. _aseguró, con toda la seriedad del mundo_ ¿Está claro?

_ ¡Pero…! _intentó discutir Raphael.

_ ¡Una queja más y no enviaré a ninguno, Raphael! _prometió ella, cruzando los brazos_ ¿O qué? ¿Vas a construir un casco inductor de sueño REM tú solo?

Raphael se quedó en silencio, como un niño en penitencia. Así que Leonardo aprovechó su oportunidad para hablar:

_ ¿Y cómo decidirá quién de nosotros irá, Doctora? _quiso saber_ ¿Evaluará nuestras capacidades cognoscitivas? ¿O nuestras ondas cerebrales? ¿O elegirá al que se concentre mejor en buscar a Mickey dentro del sueño…?

El de bandana roja comenzó a gesticular, imitándolo, así que el ojiazul prefirió callarse para dedicarle una mirada furibunda. Ángela permaneció pensativa un segundo, con la mano apoyada en la barbilla. Luego carraspeó:

_ Usualmente, haríamos todo eso… _explicó_ Pero ahora, queridos míos, nos apremia el tiempo… así que lo más justo que se me ocurre para decidir es un concurso de piedra, papel o tijeras. _declaró.

:::::::::::::: DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD ALTERNA:::::::::::::::::

El joven inventor y el guardaespaldas del príncipe –cuyos servicios no eran requeridos durante la fiesta del té con el Rey Traximus- bajaron apresurados las escalinatas de piedra de la muralla.

Donatello iba muy entusiasmado, y no paraba de hablar ni un segundo… para fastidio del enorme reptil que iba tras él;

_ Muy bien, Leatherhead… _dijo el ojirrojo_ Éstas son las características que buscamos en el candidato a guardaespaldas de Zéfiro: valiente, fuerte, hábil, leal, que sepa estar alerta… _enumeró con el dedo índice en alto_ Inteligente, apuesto…

_ Donatello… ¿Estás buscando un guardaespaldas para Zéfiro o un nuevo novio para ti? _lo interrumpió el cocodrilo, con toda la intención de fastidiarlo.

El joven tortuga se dio la vuelta con tanta brusquedad que sus gafas protectoras se movieron de su lugar, quedando cómicamente torcidas:

_ ¡Leaterhead, yo me estoy tomando esto muy seriamente! _exclamó, con el ceño fruncido_ Esto es muy importante para mí, ¡así que no me lo arruines!

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño o te saldrán arrugas en la frente… _se disculpó a medias el guardaespaldas_ Es sólo que no entiendo por qué tiene que ser apuesto… es sólo un guardaespaldas.

_ Zéfiro es exigente. Ésta es la primera vez que delega en mí una responsabilidad tan grande y… quiero hacerlo muy bien. _explicó el joven inventor_ A un guardaespaldas lo ves desde que te levantas de la cama hasta que te vas a dormir… así que es mejor que sea alguien agradable a la vista.

_ Mhmm… bien. _LH se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Para él, ser guardaespaldas no tenía nada que ver con ser apuesto_ Pero no esperes encontrar mucho de eso aquí… _le advirtió señalando el grupo de soldados que tenían enfrente.

Casi todos eran mamíferos. Y la mayor parte… liebres.

Cualquiera pensaría que un buen ejército estaría conformado por animales fuertes e intimidantes como cocodrilos, rinocerontes y lobos… pero en Shadaria se acostumbraba a que los ejércitos fueran más "numerosos" que "poderosos". Y hasta ahora les había funcionado bien, sólo en el ejército que cuidaba la muralla había generaciones enteras de liebres-soldados.

Abuelos, padres, hijos, tíos… todas familias que continuaban con orgullo la tradición de ser soldado al servicio de los reyes.

Tener abundantes soldados bien entrenados y siempre dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de la familia real –aún a costa de su propia vida- era algo muy bueno… pero no en ésos momentos. O al menos eso pensó Donatello al ver que no había mucho para elegir en materia de "apuestos" o "agradables a la vista".

Todos allí eran excesivamente dientones, de aspecto descuidado, muy enanos o demasiado altos y desgarbados… y algunos hasta tenían una –o las dos- orejas amputadas.

_ De acuerdo, no nos concentremos tanto en eso de "apuesto"… _negoció el joven inventor, rascándose la barbilla con gesto preocupado_ Dejémoslo sólo en "tolerable a la vista", ¿está bien?

Leatherhead estuvo de acuerdo. Pero antes de seguir descendiendo las escalinatas hasta donde se encontraban los soldados, aferró con una de sus manos el hombro de Donatello:

_ ¿Realmente crees que las cosas estén tan mal como para que Zéfiro necesite un guardaespaldas? _preguntó en voz baja, para que nadie más los oyera_ ¿Y que tendremos necesidad de… ya sabes… de usar el túnel de escape…?

Donatello le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, antes de clavar sus ojos rojos en el suelo;

_ No lo sé… _admitió_ Todo depende de cómo resulten las negociaciones de ésta tarde… De cualquier forma, siempre es bueno estar preparados para lo peor. Sólo por si acaso…

_ Mhmm… _Leaterhead soltó su hombro lentamente y cerró los ojos, imaginándose el peor escenario posible_ No hay nada que le impida a Traximus atacar Shadaria. _reflexionó_ Si se le antoja romper el trato con los Reyes, y dejar de ser aliados… ésas murallas no nos protegerán.

_ Leatherhead, vamos… No pienses así. _trató de animarlo Donatello_ No sabemos si el Rey Traximus es capaz de hacer lo que dices...

_ ¡Claro que sí es capaz! ¡¿Lo dudas?! _se sorprendió el reptil_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de la magnitud de sus ejércitos?

_ Pero piénsalo… ¿Realmente vale la pena destruir Shadaria, sólo porque unos cuántos desertores como yo se esconden aquí? _insistió Donatello, sin intimidarse ni un poco con el escenario que LH le estaba describiendo_ Recuerda que somos una parte importante de su Imperio… Proporcionamos comida, armas y soldados. Créeme, se lo pensará dos veces antes de decidir atacarnos…

Leathehead suspiró pesadamente. Era tentador creer en todo lo que Donatello le estaba diciendo, pero aun así no se atrevió a dejarse llevar…

Él había recorrido mucho mundo antes de terminar como el guardaespaldas de Miguel Ángel. Había visto con sus propios ojos la destrucción y la desolación de la que el despiadado Rey era capaz.

_ Eres un muchachito muy terco. _fue todo lo que dijo, dando por zanjado ése asunto_ ¿Y Zéfiro no te dijo adónde llevaba el túnel de escape?

_ No… Dijo que sería mejor que no lo supiera… _respondió el joven inventor, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso automáticamente encendió una alarma en la mente del cocodrilo:

_ ¿Por qué sería mejor que no lo supieras? _quiso saber.

_ ¡No lo sé, LH! _se molestó el ojirrojo_ No tenía motivos para preguntarle algo así… sólo sé que deberíamos confiar en él. Puede que sea un poco mandón y arrogante, pero está tratando de proteger a Mickey lo que mejor que puede. _lo sermoneó.

_ No, ¡yo protejo al príncipe Miguel Ángel lo mejor que puedo! _le retrucó el cocodrilo_ Él sólo da un puñado de órdenes a la gente que lo sigue ciegamente… cómo tú.

El joven inventor ya comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su acompañante:

_ ¿Vas a decirme que no debo confiar en Zéfiro? _se quejó, con los brazos en jarra_ ¡Por favor, Leatherhead! ¡Sólo porque Mickey se queja todo el tiempo de él no significa que en el fondo sea mala persona! _le dijo_ Y fíjate bien antes de señalar a los que "obedecen ciegamente", porque según como yo lo veo, tú eres el perrito faldero de Mickey… ¡Si él te pidiera que saltes de un puente, lo harías sin dudarlo!

_ ¡Si fuera necesario para salvar su vida lo haría! _decidió Leatherhead, sin mostrarse en lo más mínimo ofendido por la etiqueta de "perrito faldero"_ ¿Y qué hay de ti Donatello? ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por Miguel Ángel? ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida y la de aquella persona que te rescató cuando llegaste por primera vez a Shadaria y te lo dio todo….?

Aquella pregunta enfrió la discusión, y calmó los nervios de ambos. Ninguno tenía necesidad de discutir respecto a eso… la respuesta era obvia para los dos.

_ Haría lo que fuese necesario… _respondió el joven inventor, sin pensarlo_ Eso lo sabes bien, LH.

_ Pero "hacer lo necesario" y "hacer lo que te piden" son cosas diferentes, Donatello… _dijo el cocodrilo_ Si ocurre lo peor… quiero que me prometas que harás lo necesario. Lo necesario para que Mickey esté a salvo.

Donatello lo pensó un momento, sosteniéndole la mirada por algunos segundos antes de asentir con un gesto de la cabeza:

_ Lo prometo. _dijo_ Pero quiero que tú me hagas la misma promesa, Leatherhead…

_ ¿Qué promesa? _quiso saber Mickey, que acababa de llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

_ ¡WAHHH! ¡PRÍNCIPE! _se espantó Leatherhead, apresurándose a hacer una reverencia_ No sabía que ya habían concluido su reunión con el embajador… discúlpeme…

_ No, Leatherhead… la "fiesta del té" todavía no se acabó. _le explicó el príncipe, dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas en la cabeza_ Pero de todas formas me dejaron marcharme antes, no sé por qué… mi hermano me dijo que necesitaban discutir algunas cuestiones de Estado.

Donatello quiso cambiar el tema de "la promesa" lo más pronto posible, así que aprovechó la situación para abrazar al príncipe:

_ Oh, Mickey… lamento que no te dejen participar en ésas decisiones tan importantes. _Donatello le dio un beso en la frente_ Tu opinión cuenta tanto como la de cualquiera de ellos, no importa lo joven que seas…

_ ¡Pfft! ¡Sí, claro…! _se rió el de ojos claros, dejando fuera del abrazo la tarta de manzanas que le habían dado como soborno para que no molestara_ Donnie, sabes bien que no me quieren allí… soy sólo un estorbo. Ni siquiera sé por qué Zéfiro me hizo arreglarme tanto… ¡Tardé casi una hora en cubrirme todas las pecas con maquillaje!

Mickey rasgó el sedoso papel que envolvía cuidadosamente la tarta de manzanas que tenía en las manos, y tomó una pieza:

_ Bueno, tiene sus ventajas ser ignorado… _suspiró, antes de morder un buen bocado_ ¿Alguien quiere un poco? ¡Está deliciosa!

Los tres amigos se dispusieron a compartir el postre, mientras miraban desde la escalinata al grupo de soldados que patrullaban la muralla;

_ Mickey… _a Donatello lo divertía la forma en que el príncipe comía, llenándose la cara y el vestido de migajas_ Tal vez debas comer un poco menos ésta vez… _le sugirió.

_ ¡Vamos, Donnie! _se quejó el de ojos claros, poco dispuesto a dejar de comer_ ¡El relleno es casi todo manzanas y la masa es muy ligera! Además, no se debe desperdiciar la comida…

_ Dijiste que pensabas ponerte en forma… _le recordó el joven inventor, con sutileza.

_ Bah, cambié de opinión… ¡Yo sí estoy en forma! _aseguró el príncipe, bromeando_ ¡"Redondo" es una forma!

Donatello revoleó los ojos, riendo ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo para luego devolver su atención a los soldados. Miguel Ángel siguió compartiendo su postre de manzanas con Leatherhead, hasta que sólo quedó una porción pequeñita y algunas migajas…

Puso lo que quedaba de tarta de manzanas devuelta en el papel y luego se desperezó, bostezando ruidosamente:

_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Leatherhead…? _le preguntó a su guardaespaldas, buscando un lugar para sentarse junto a él en las escalinatas.

_ Zéfiro le pidió a Donatello que eligiera un guardaespaldas para él… _resumió el cocodrilo.

_ ¿Zéfiro quiere un guardaespaldas? _se extrañó la tortuga de ojos claros_ ¿Para qué lo quiere? Él ya tiene guardias que lo custodian el día entero…

_ Quizás está celoso porque tú me tienes a mí… _le sugirió el cocodrilo, evadiendo el tema de las negociaciones. No quería hablar del peligro que corría Shadaria a manos del Rey Traximus con el príncipe…

_ ¡Jejeje! ¡Eso tiene mucho sentido! _rió la joven tortuga, abrazando una de las extremidades musculosas de su guardaespaldas_ Zéfiro sabe que no puede apartarte de mí de la misma manera que aparta a Donnie…

Miguel Ángel dejó de rodearlo con sus bracitos un momento, para pasar a recostarse en su regazo. Había dicho ésas últimas palabras en broma… pero ahora que lo pensaba, ésa situación con Donatello haciendo de "repara-cosas" del castillo ya comenzaba a preocuparlo.

_ Zéfiro me está quitando a Donnie… _suspiró tristemente, recostado en el regazo de Leatherhead.

_ Mhhmm… _murmuró el gigantesco reptil, de la misma forma en que lo hacía cada vez que no quería opinar respecto a un tema.

_ Sé que Donnie me quiere más a mí… pero siempre corre detrás de él cada vez que lo llama. _reflexionó el joven príncipe_ Como un perrito…

_ Qué ironía… _gruñó Leatherhead.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Nada, nada… _se retractó el guardaespaldas, acariciando su caparazón.

_ ¿Crees que Donnie esté enamorado de él…? _arriesgó Mickey, pellizcando con sus deditos las escamas de Leatherhead.

Ésa teoría era tan absurda que ambos se echaron a reír como dementes, molestando al joven inventor que les reclamó algo de silencio para poder concentrarse.

Mickey se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de frenar la risotada y ponerse serio:

_ Muy buen chiste, príncipe… _lo felicitó LH_ Pero hablando en serio, quizás podrías seguirle la corriente a Donatello y recuperarlo…

_ ¿A qué te refieres, LH? _se interesó el joven príncipe.

_ Ayúdalo a elegir un guardaespaldas para Zéfiro… y si puedes también un novio. _le sugirió el enorme guardaespaldas_ Alguien que lo distraiga un poco de reparar cosas para tu hermano.

_ ¡Pero entonces tendré que compartir a Donnie con su nuevo novio! _le señaló la tortuga de ojos claros, bastante dispuesta a empezar un berrinche.

_ Trata de que su nuevo novio sea un soldado… así no le durará. _resolvió LH_ A ningún soldado le gustan las relaciones a largo plazo… Y cuando le rompan el corazón, tú podrás consolarlo.

_ Mmmm, suena un poco cruel pero… ¡Es una gran idea! _Miguel Ángel dio saltitos de la emoción, y corrió hasta donde estaba el joven inventor_ ¡Donnie, Donnie…! ¿Te molesta si te ayudo?

LeatherHead lo observó alejarse, y suspiró, sonriente…

"_Adolescentes…"_ pensó. Y luego se escabulló sin que nadie lo viera. Tenía que ver qué había adentro de ése supuesto túnel de escape…

Mientras, Mickey se pegaba a su amigo el inventor como un chicle, fastidiándolo todo lo que podía para que Donatello admitiera qué soldado le parecía más apuesto. Entonces, él se encargaría de convertir a ése afortunado soldado en el novio de su mejor amigo:

_ ¿Ayudarme a qué? _se extrañó el joven inventor, quitándoselo de encima_ ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Un día de éstos vas a rasgar la tela de tu atuendo con una de mis llaves de tuercas!

_ ¡A elegir un guardaespaldas para el mandón de Zéfiro, tontín! _Miguel Ángel le sujetó el brazo y lo zarandeó un poco_ ¿A cuál entrevistamos primero?

_ ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡¿Entrevistamos?! _Donnie frunció el ceño_ ¡No, señor! ¡Eso lo haré yo sólo! No quiero que me mienta en todo lo que yo le pregunte sólo porque el príncipe me acompaña…

_ Ufff… de acuerdo. _se desanimó la tortuga con pecas, inclinándose sobre el barandal para ver mejor a los candidatos_ ¿Y cuál te gusta? Leatherhead me dijo que quieres que sea fuerte y apuesto…

Donatello se sonrojó como una manzana, maldiciendo al bocón guardaespaldas del príncipe:

_ ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo! _se escandalizó_ ¡Sólo quiero que no sea demasiado feo para que a Zéfiro no lo incomode su presencia!

_ Ya, ya… No te molestes, Donnie… _se hizo el inocente el de ojos claros_ ¿Qué hay de aquél con las orejas recogidas hacia atrás?

_ No están recogidas, Mickey… al pobre le han amputado ambas orejas. _le señaló el ojirrojo.

_ Oh… ¿Y aquél tan alto de allí?

_ Tiene una pata de palo… _suspiró el inventor_ Sería muy molesto oírlo caminar dentro del castillo… _reflexionó_ Olvídalo Mickey… aquí no hay nada para elegir.

_ ¡No digas eso, Donnie! ¡Es que viéndolos de lejos no conseguirás nada! _lo animó el príncipe_ ¡Vamos más cerca!

_ ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero que me vean con el príncipe! _lo frenó Donatello.

_ Y no te verán… _prometió la tortuga más joven_ ¿Acaso olvidas con quién estás hablando? _susurró_ ¡Yo soy el ninja anaranjado!

Mickey se quitó la corona de brillantes con un gesto coqueto, y se la entregó a su amigo:

_ A ver… Guárdame esto por favor… _le pidió_ ¡Ups! ¡Se me resbaló!

El príncipe dejó caer intencionalmente la corona al suelo, y ésta rodó por las escalinatas:

_ ¡Mickey! _Donatello se quejó todo el camino que tuvo que hacer para recuperarla_ ¡Ten más cuidado! Si Zéfiro se entera de que perdiste otra corona…

Donatello iba a seguir enumerando todas las veces que había tenido que fabricar joyas de resina o vidrio para sustituir las que Miguel Ángel le arrancaba a sus coronas para dárselas a los necesitados… pero su joven amigo ya no estaba allí.

_ ¿Mickey…? _el ojirrojo recorrió el lugar con la mirada_ Oh no…

Miguel Ángel ya había llegado por su cuenta hasta donde estaban los soldados, escabulléndose. Ante la mirada atónita del joven inventor, se apropió de un uniforme… y le hizo una mueca de burla a Donatello antes de desaparecer entre el numeroso grupo de liebres que patrullaban el lado interno de la muralla:

_ ¡MICKEY! _Donatello se apresuró a bajar las escalinatas a toda prisa, y enfadándose más y más con cada paso que daba_ ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora, Miguel Ángel…?!

Fue inútil tratar de encontrarlo entre tanta multitud. El príncipe se defendía muy bien en todo lo que respectara esconderse o escabullirse… como un verdadero ninja. Y en algo había tenido razón, reconoció el joven inventor: los soldados lucían diferentes de cerca.

Lucían… mucho más feos y desgarbados.

"_Tal vez LH tenía razón… debo bajar muchísimo mis expectativas y concentrarme en alguien con las habilidades adecuadas más que en el aspecto…"_ pensó, mirando apenado el suelo.

_ Bueno, bueno… _lo saludó una liebre color café_ ¡Yo te conozco! Eres el repara-cosas del castillo… ¿Te perdiste, lindura?

_ ¿Eh…? ¡Oh! _reaccionó Donatello caminando más rápido_ No. Sólo estoy buscando a alguien… es todo.

_ Pues ya me encontraste… _otra liebre le salió al paso, interceptándolo_ ¿Qué te parece si cuando termine mi turno de patrullar vamos por ahí y hacemos "travesuras", uh…?

Donatello arrugó la nariz, como si hubiera metido la cara en un bote lleno de grasa podrida.

"_Típicos soldados…"_ suspiró mentalmente. _"Cuando están demasiado tranquilos, sólo piensan en eso para pasar el tiempo…"_

Mientras trataba de evadir diplomáticamente a sus dos desgarbados pretendientes, el joven inventor se sintió muy tonto por pensar que un soldado de las murallas como primera opción para guardaespaldas de Zéfiro…

_ ¡No te escapes! _le sugirió una tercera liebre, bastante menos atractiva que las dos anteriores aunque más carismática_ Sé que piensas que lucimos mal, pero créeme… no existen personas feas: sólo hace falta más alcohol. _le dijo_ Déjame invitarte un trago y verás cómo te aflojas… ¿eh?

El ojirrojo no contestó, sino que prefirió meter su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su overol de trabajo para buscar su bastón de metal extensible… aunque no tuvo oportunidad de usarlo, porque las tres liebres comenzaron a discutir entre ellas sobre quién tenía más derecho a tirarse al repara-cosas del castillo.

Mickey apareció de la nada y aprovechó la confusión para aferrar el brazo de su amigo inventor y sacarlo de ése embrollo antes de que pasara a mayores;

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que estás solicitado últimamente, Donnie! _se burló.

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Liebres! _resopló el ojirrojo, ofuscado_ Se lo hacen a cualquier cosa que se mueva o respire… Son tan corrientes… ¿Por qué pensé que encontraría a buen guardaespaldas aquí?

_ No te desanimes tan rápido… _le dio ánimos el príncipe, aun arrastrándolo.

_ ¡Y tú además vas y me dejas solo en las escalinatas para escabullirte con ésos soldados bestias! _le reclamó_ ¿Y si alguno te desafiaba a medir fuerzas o a pelear? ¡Y qué tal si…!

_ Te preocupas demasiado, Don… _lo cortó el de ojos claros_ ¿Sabes? Escuché un rumor… _chismoseó_ Dicen que entre los nuevos reclutas del castillo… ¡Hay un habitante de las montañas!

_ ¿A eso le llamas rumor? _Donnie revoleó los ojos_ Mickey… Los habitantes de la montaña son una leyenda, ya te lo dije.

Los habitantes de la montaña eran una creencia popular que aún perduraba entre la gente amante de las historias cantadas con guitarra y los relatos de borrachos a la salida del bar. Se decía que en las partes más contaminadas del planeta: las montañas, vivían seres capaces de respirar el aire venenoso que emanaban las pilas de basura que aún no se habían biodegradado.

_ Dicen que son seres temibles, fuertes y resistentes… _relató el príncipe, poniendo una voz gutural tan poco creíble como su relato_ ¡Y que se alimentan de la carne de cualquiera que pase cerca de sus tierras!

_ Creo que te estás confundiendo con las tortugas de los Balcanes, Mickey… _le señaló el inventor_ Ésas sí comen carne y desgraciadamente, existen…

Los Balcanes eran una zona tropical que se encontraba dentro de los confines del Imperio Triceratop, y sus habitantes gozaban de una muy mala reputación:

_ Mmm… No he oído hablar mucho de ellas… _admitió el príncipe_ ¿Tú sí?

_ Sí… Son tortugas de gran tamaño y muy mal carácter. Y no les importan mucho las implicaciones éticas cuando tienen hambre… simplemente te comerán si te ves apetitoso y tienes la mala suerte de encontrarte con una de ellas.

_ ¿¡En serio?!

_ Sí… Pero son intocables. Si dañas a un habitante de los Balcanes, aunque sea en defensa propia, te las verás con los Triceratops.

_ ¡Entonces es cierto lo que dicen! _Mickey frunció el ceño_ El Rey Traximus volvió intocables a las tortugas de los Balcanes a cambio de que ellas le hagan todos sus trabajos sucios cada vez que lo ordena… ¡Es despreciable!

_ Sí, lo es… _estuvo de acuerdo el ojirrojo.

_ ¡Otro motivo extra para preferir a los habitantes de las montañas! _Mickey retomó el tema principal, estirando el cuello para ver si alguno de los soldados encajaba con la descripción de la leyenda_ Me gustaría ver a uno de ellos enfrentarse a una tortuga de los Balcanes, ¡sería un combate épico!

_ E imaginario. _le recordó el más alto, con un suspiro_ Y si existieran de seguro serían tan burdos y corrientes como los soldados liebres…

_ Estás celoso porque esos "burdos y corrientes" son los únicos que se divierten por aquí… _le retrucó el príncipe, sonriendo pícaramente_ Y a ti te hace falta "divertirte", Donnie… si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

_ ¡Te pedí que no me hablaras como si fuera un personaje de uno te tus libros sucios…! _se sonrojó el joven inventor, mientras seguían avanzando_ ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no estoy de humor para esto! _decidió_ Buscaré un guardaespaldas en otra parte…

_ ¡Donnie, espera...!

_ ¡No, Mickey! ¡Ya lo decidí! _rezongó el ojirrojo_ Vamos, te conseguiré otra tarta de manzanas si nos vamos ya mismo…

_ ¡Mira, allá! _le pidió el de ojos claros_ ¡Encontré a tu candidato ideal!

El príncipe señaló a un soldado que estaba cerca de allí, en su puesto de vigilancia. Donatello levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con más mediocridad… pero al ver a ése soldado en particular se quedó boquiabierto.

Sí que era apuesto… y destacaba entre los demás soldados no sólo por su pelaje único -de un blanco inmaculado- sino también por sus largas, muy largas orejas…

_ ¿Serán postizas? _preguntó Mickey en voz alta_ Es raro porque las liebres en general tienen las orejas en punta…

_ C-creo que es un conejo… _murmuró Donatello, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima un segundo.

El soldado mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, pero las miradas de príncipe y del joven inventor debieron de volverse pesadas… porque de un momento a otro el conejo se giró y se topó con la mirada apenada de Donatello, que se volteó automáticamente y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí.

_ ¡Donnie! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! _quiso saber el príncipe_ ¡Es exactamente lo que estabas buscando! ¡Ve y háblale!

_ ¡No! Es que… está a la mitad de su trabajo. _se excusó el ojirrojo_ Si lo distraigo para entrevistarlo, podría meterlo en problemas…

_ Ohhhhhhhhhh…. ¡TE GUS-TA! _canturreó el de ojos claros, feliz.

_ ¡Cállate, Mickey…! _exclamó el ojirrojo, histérico.

Mickey apenas podía contenerse. Quería reír con todas sus fuerzas sobre lo malo que era su amigo más alto para disimular lo que pensaba… pero decidió tomarse el asunto en serio, y encargarse:

_ No tienes que entrevistarlo ahora, sólo… salúdalo y dile que crees que es apuesto. _bromeó.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡YO NO CREO QUE SEA APUESTO! _se sonrojó Donatello_ Sólo… No quiero hablarle ahora, es todo…

_ Bueno, no hay problema… _se relajó el príncipe, mirando hacia donde estaba el soldado_ Yo puedo decírselo, entonces…

Antes de que Donatello comprendiera lo que Mickey quería decir con eso, el joven príncipe se escabulló de nuevo lejos del inventor y ni lerdo ni perezoso fue hasta donde estaba ése soldado de orejas largas para hablar con él.

De nada sirvieron las súplicas del joven inventor ni los gestos desesperados que hizo con los brazos para detener a la tortuga con pecas. Miguel Ángel enseguida llamó la atención del conejo e intercambió unas pocas –e inaudibles- palabras con él… antes de darle un pequeño papel y por último señalar al abochornado inventor.

_ ¿¡Qué crees que haces Mickey…?! _jadeó el ojirrojo al verlo despedirse como si nada y alejarse del soldado con rapidez para ir hasta donde él estaba_ ¿¡Qué es lo que le has dicho?!

_ ¡Nada! _el de ojos claros de encogió de hombros, inocentemente_ Sólo le dije que querías entrevistarlo… ésta noche cuando acabe su turno de vigilar la muralla.

_ ¡¿Ésta noche?! _se escandalizó el más alto, con todos los colores de la paleta subiendo a su cara_ ¡Qué pensará de mí! ¡Que me gusta abordar a los soldados por las noches!

_ No creo que esté pensando en nada de eso ahora… es absurdo. _lo calmó Mickey, dándole unas palmaditas_ Seguramente está pensando en todas las cosas picantes que puse en ésa nota, la cual por cierto, firmé con tu nombre… _le dijo.

Donatello abrió los ojos como platos, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con que el soldado de orejas largas leía la nota de Mickey con ojos tan abiertos como los suyos… y se sonrojaba.

Pero lo peor fue cuando miró hacia donde Donatello se encontraba, y le clavó su perpleja mirada al encendido inventor… que tembló como un flan recién desmoldado;

_ ¡MICKEY! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! _exclamó Donatello con los dientes apretados y la cara roja, provocando que Mickey se alejara corriendo de allí para que no pudiera ponerle las manos encima_ ¡¿Qué pusiste en ésa nota?! ¡No me quita la mirada de encima!

_ ¡Seguramente es porque tú también le gustas! _le gritó el perseguido, riendo_ ¡No seas tímido, Donnie! ¡Ve a entrevistarlo ésta noche!

_ ¡Mickey! _Donatello se lanzó a perseguirlo de regreso hacia el castillo_ ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

_ ¡Y no olvides preguntarle si sus orejas son postizas! _le recordó.

_ ¡ESTO ES LO PEOR QUE HAS HECHO!

_ Lo repites tanto que ya no tiene significado…

_ ¡MICKEEEEEEEEEY!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas después…

A pesar de que el joven inventor no tenía prisa por ello, la noche cayó de todos modos. El sol se ocultó primero detrás de la muralla, haciendo brillar las piedrecillas de colores que cubrían las construcciones del reino, y luego desapareció en el horizonte.

Una caravana de carruajes se alejó del reino a paso rápido, y la gente de Shadaria respiró tranquila sabiendo que el embajador del Imperio Triceratop ya no estaba entre ellos.

Cuando el cielo se hubo cubierto con un manto de estrellas y las antorchas de la muralla se encendieron… Donatello se apareció de nuevo en donde antes habían estado los soldados patrullando, y esperó en la parte más alta de las escaleras de piedra.

Acomodó mejor su ropaje… nervioso. Mickey había insistido en que se bañara para quitarse el olor a aceite de motor, y se pusiera un atuendo más informal: pero la única prenda medianamente "informal" con la que el ojirrojo contaba era el otro overol de trabajo que tenía de repuesto.

Aunque la tela era pesada y gruesa, no tenía manchas de aceite ni quemaduras… y lucía bien en la delgada y estilizada figura del joven inventor.

Éste se pasó las manos por la cara, pensando en que la capa de maquillaje que se había puesto era demasiado delgada y que debería haberse aplicado más agua de colonia… cuando alguien le habló:

_ ¿Donatello-san…?

El ojirrojo se volteó, sobresaltado, y encontró detrás de él al soldado de orejas largas. Ya no llevaba el uniforme de soldado, sino un discreto atuendo azul oscuro similar a una hakama.

_ ¡Oh! Eres tú… _lo saludó Donatello, con algo de torpeza_ S-sí que eres puntual…

_ No ha sido mi intención asustarte… Por favor, discúlpame. _el soldado hizo una impecable reverencia, inclinándose hacia adelante respetuosamente_ Mi nombre es Usagi Yojimbo… un humilde conejo. Y estoy a su servicio, Donatello-san.

El corazón del más alto latió rápidamente al oírlo hablar. Ése conejo tenía los modales finos y pulidos de un poeta… que contrastaban cómicamente con su voz, que aún era la de un muchacho.

Donatello le devolvió el gesto, inclinando la cabeza para que Usagi no notara lo rojo en su cara;

_ Wow… Creo que nadie antes me había llamado "san". _reflexionó en voz alta_ ¡Es decir! Mucho gusto, Usagi… me alegra que hayas aceptado venir.

Usagi se enderezó y sonrió suavemente. El gesto le habría quedado muy bien de no ser por sus largas orejas, que se agitaron cómicamente delante de su cara, estorbándole la vista;

_ ¡Pfft! _Usagi agitó las manos para quitárselas de los ojos_ Lo siento, Donatello-san… debí arreglarme mejor para nuestra entrevista. Pero los otros soldados insistieron en que debía llevar mis orejas sueltas… para impresionarte.

Donatello lo observó atarse las orejas hacia atrás, en un moño alto;

_ ¿Impresionarme…? _preguntó.

_ Sí… son un símbolo de virilidad.

Al ver que su interlocutor de ojos rojos no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, Usagi trató de explicarse… con la mayor honestidad:

_ Uno de los soldados me quitó la nota y la leyó. _admitió el conejo, sonrojándose ligeramente_ Y luego le contó a todos los demás de nuestra reunión… y de lo apuesto que le parezco.

El más alto se tambaleó como para desmayarse, mientras toda la sangre le subía a la cara... ¡Todos los soldados en el castillo habían leído las cosas sucias que decía esa nota!

_ ¿¡HABLAS EN SERIO?! _exclamó, aferrándose al borde de piedra de la muralla para no caer_ ¿¡Qué más decía la nota?!

_ Sólo decía eso. _lo tranquilizó el conejo, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del más alto_ Tranquilo, Donatello-san. Sé muy bien que esto no es una cita, sino una entrevista para ser el guardaespaldas del príncipe Zéfiro. Y que fue su amigo quien escribió la nota… no usted.

_ Ahhh… ¿E-en serio…?

_ Sí. Lamento que los otros soldados se hayan hecho ideas equivocadas de nosotros. Fue mi culpa. _se disculpó el soldado, haciendo una segunda reverencia_ Pero le aseguro que no tengo segundas intenciones con usted… y que responderé a todas las preguntas que quiera hacerme con la mayor honestidad. Considero un gran honor que se haya fijado en mí para el puesto de guardaespaldas.

_ Hay, Usagi… _suspiró el ojirrojo, masajeándose las sienes_ Lo hubieras dicho antes… me pasé toda la tarde creyendo que Miguel Ángel había puesto cosas sucias en ése papel para fastidiarme…

_ ¿El príncipe Miguel Ángel escribió la nota? _se sorprendió el conejo.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡Lo arruiné! _Donatello se dio un manotazo en la frente, maldiciendo su nerviosismo_ ¡No le digas a nadie que ése era el príncipe! O nos regañarán a mí y a Leatherhead… y también a él. _le pidió.

Usagi le sonrió una vez más, con su encantadora sonrisa:

_ Guardaré el secreto si así lo quieres, Donatello-san… _prometió.

_ Gracias, Usagi… eres un buen soldado. _le agradeció el joven inventor, sonriendo tímidamente.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando Usagi le ofreció su brazo en una caballerosa invitación:

_ ¿Recorremos la muralla, Donatello-san? _lo invitó_ Así podrá hacerme todas las preguntas que quiera mientras observamos las estrellas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar del castillo…

Leatherhead salió del túnel del escape meneando la cabeza, como hacía cada vez que algo no le gustaba para nada.

Con sigilo y vigilando que nadie lo viera, cerró la entrada tras él y pronto el pasadizo quedó tan oculto a la vista de todos como hacía unos momentos. Un grupo de consejeros del Rey pasaron por allí conversando temas del Estado, provocando que LH se escabullera detrás de una columna.

Nadie podía saber que había dejado su puesto de guardaespaldas, y que el príncipe estaba solo en su habitación…

Las únicas en quienes LH podía confiar ésas indiscreciones eran las concubinas del Rey, que siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo a escabullirse. Pero ya era tarde, y sus aliadas de seguro estaban "cumpliendo" con el Rey o con los funcionarios más cercanos a éste…

Por fin logró llegar hasta el balcón del príncipe Miguel Ángel, por el que trepó hasta ingresar en la habitación.

Apartó una cortina de seda color crema y allí encontró a Mickey, sentado en el medio de su cama con un plato de dulces en el regazo, los cuales devoraba ansiosamente. El cocodrilo suspiró aliviado. Su peor pesadilla era que algo malo le pasara al príncipe cuando no le estaba vigilando… a pesar de estar al tanto de las habilidades para defenderse de ése muchachito de aspecto inocente.

_ ¡Leatherhead! ¡Al fin llegas! _lo saludó el príncipe, feliz de verlo_ ¿En dónde estabas?

_ Tuve que hacer algunas cosas… _disimuló el reptil, llegando junto a él_ ¿Donatello no está contigo?

_ No… ¡Creo que le está yendo bien en su cita! _rio el de ojos claros, llevándose más chocolates a la boca_ Mañana le preguntaremos, pero ahora… ¡Es momento de salir a combatir el crimen, LH!

Mickey se levantó de un salto, para ir a buscar su traje de ninja anaranjado… pero Leatherhead lo detuvo:

_ Creo que sería mejor si hoy nos quedamos aquí… _le sugirió, poniéndole una de sus enormes manos en el hombro_ No creo que haya mucho de qué ocuparnos ésta noche. La visita del embajador de Shadaria puso muy nerviosos a todos los habitantes, de seguro nadie querrá buscar problemas hoy… _le explicó_ Además, Miguel Ángel, necesitas dormir bien… Llevas muchas noches jugando a ser el ninja anaranjado y un muchacho como tú necesita más horas de sueño.

Mickey frunció el ceño al principio, pero medio segundo después se le escapó una risotada. Era muy cómico que Leatherhead le diera consejos de madre con ésa voz tan rasposa y gutural;

_ ¡De acuerdo! Si tu insistes Leatherhead… _accedió, sonriendo_ Supongo que tienes razón… mejor me quedo a comer algunos dulces.

El de ojos claros gateó hasta el centro de la cama para recuperar su charola de dulces, pero el cocodrilo las puso lejos de su alcance;

_ Y también te aconsejo que comas menos dulces ésta vez… _dijo_ Tanta azúcar le hará un daño terrible a tu estómago.

_ ¿Qué? _a Mickey ya no lo divertía tanto éste último consejo_ ¡Leatherhead! ¡Pero si ya sólo quedan unos poquitos! Se van a desperdiciar… _puchereó.

_ Sólo te los estás comiendo porque te sientes ansioso.

_ ¡P-pero…!

_ Yo me los comeré para que tú no tengas que hacerlo… _le propuso.

_ ¡Si a ti no te gustan los chocolates! _le recordó el de rostro con pecas.

_ Comeré los chocolates que sean necesarios para protegerte… _aseguró el reptil con solemnidad.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Te comerías 10.000 chocolates por mí? _exageró el príncipe.

_ Si fuese necesario para salvar su vida, sí… _repitió el guardaespaldas, abriendo la boca y dejando caer dentro todos los dulces de una sola vez.

Mickey rio al verle los dientes puntiagudos teñidos de color café, y LH rio también… aunque por dentro estaba experimentando emociones muy opuestas a la alegría. Había dicho eso de salvarle la vida comiendo dulces en broma… pero después de ver lo que había en el fondo del túnel de escape, Leatherhead sabía que no había nada bueno para el príncipe en el futuro. Podía olerlo, intuirlo… pero no podía decirle nada al respecto a su niño.

Ni Miguel Ángel ni Donatello podían saber acerca de su descubrimiento…

"_¡Tonto Donatello!"_ pensó el guardaespaldas, dejando de reír. "_Le advertí que no debía confiar en Zéfiro…"_

_ ¿Leatherhead? ¿Qué tienes…? _se preocupó el príncipe al ver que su risa era reemplazada con una expresión pensativa_ Estás más serio que de costumbre…

Pronto llegaría el momento en que Leatherhead tendría que hacer eso para lo que se había preparado. Para proteger a Mickey a toda costa… aún a costa de su propia vida.

_ Nada, nada… _mintió_ Sólo estoy cansado… Yo también me he desvelado muchas noches combatiendo el crimen a tu lado…

_ Oh, Leatherhead… ¡He sido un egoísta…! _se disculpó Mickey, recostándose contra los almohadones de plumas que tapaban el daño que habían hecho ésa mañana en la cabecera de la cama_ Ven aquí, a mi regazo… _lo invitó.

Leatherhead aceptó la invitación, aunque era demasiado grande como para caber en el regazo del príncipe. Así que permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, reposando su cabeza en las piernas regordetas del príncipe.

Mickey le acarició la cabeza distraídamente;

_ ¿Sabes? Olvidé contarles algo a ti y a Don en la tarde… _comenzó a decir_ El embajador del Imperio Triceratop no era otro que el Rey Traximus…

Leatherhead fingió sorpresa;

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí. Es extraño verlo en persona. Sólo lo había visto en pinturas. _comentó el príncipe, mirando el techo_ Es un hombre aterrador… y extraño. ¡No me quitó la mirada de encima en toda la tarde! _Mickey frunció el ceño_ ¿Por qué habrá venido hasta aquí, LH? ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los rumores de que una guerra se avecina?

Leatherhead tragó saliva. Al parecer el príncipe estaba más al tanto de las cosas de los que todos creían…

_ No lo creo. _mintió el guardaespaldas, aparentando toda la calma que podía_ Si sus intenciones fueran las de pelear, no se molestaría en negociar tanto… nos enviaría a su ejército y ya.

_ Mhhm… Ojalá tengas razón, Leatherhead. _suspiró el de ojos claros_ Ojalá tengas razón…

Mickey se recostó en los mullidos almohadones, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su amigo. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, esperando a que el hada de los sueños se hiciera presente;

_ ¿Qué tal una historia, Leatherhead? _propuso de repente el más joven_ Eso me ayudaría a dormir…

El enorme guardaespaldas tembló como una gelatina al oír la propuesta.

Ahora era su oportunidad. No podía dejar pasar una noche más sin confesarle a Miguel Ángel sus verdaderos sentimientos… porque no sabía cuántas noches más les quedaban por compartir a los dos.

_ Claro, príncipe… Mhmmm… Déjeme pensar… _carraspeó Leatherhead, sin dejar su posición en el regazo del príncipe_ Hubo una vez… un cocodrilo, como yo, al que le gustaban mucho los niños. Siempre cuidaba a los niños de su aldea, cuando era joven.

"_Un día… uno de los niños que cuidaba, su favorito de hecho, se alejó del grupo cuando el cocodrilo no estaba mirando… y se… lastimó. Se hizo mucho daño. _

_El cocodrilo se sintió tan mal por lo que había pasado que, avergonzado, se marchó de su hogar y recorrió el mundo por su cuenta… esperando el momento en que pudiera compensar su error._"

_ ¡Pobre cocodrilo…! _Mickey estrujó su cabeza, atento al relato_ ¿Y qué pasó con él?

_ Encontró un niño que necesitaba cuidado… uno muy especial. _siguió relatando Leatherhead_ Era una pequeña tortuga con la cara llena de pecas y ojos que brillaban como si por dentro tuvieran muchas luciérnagas encerradas.

_ ¡Como yo! _se emocionó el de ojos claros, sin sospechar que tenía más en común con el niño de la historia de lo que él creía.

_ Así es. _dijo el guardaespaldas_ Se parecía tanto a su niño, que el cocodrilo se quedó a su lado para siempre, y cuidó de él mucho tiempo, volviendo otra vez a ser feliz…

Miguel Ángel sonrió, ingenuo, y estrujó más la cabeza de su amigo;

_ ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? _quiso saber.

_ Ahí no termina la historia. _le advirtió LH_ El niño creció y creció hasta convertirse en un jovencito avispado y hermoso, del cual el cocodrilo… se enamoró.

Las manos de Mickey se crisparon, pellizcando sin querer las escamas de la cabeza de Leatherhead. De pronto comenzaba a sospechar… pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, LH prosiguió su "relato":

_ El cocodrilo se enamoró a tal punto de su protegido, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él… incluso, a esconder su amor durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta reunir el valor suficiente de… de decirle que… _la voz de Leatherhead comenzó a temblar, y luego de un par de intentos más por finalizar la oración se dio por vencido. Quedando en silencio.

El más joven también permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en su amigo reptil… que seguía escondido en su regazo, como si ahora él fuera el niño y no el adulto responsable que siempre lo cuidaba.

_ Leatherhead… _dijo, por fin_ Esto que me cuentas, ¿es sólo una historia, verdad?

_ Bueno… _Leatherhead no se atrevía a levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos_ En realidad…

_ Sólo digo… que sería bueno… si sólo fuese una historia… _sugirió Mickey con una media sonrisa_ Así, ninguno de los dos tendrá que perder a un buen amigo…

Entonces ésa era la respuesta del príncipe. Leatherhead sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, pero sonrió de todas maneras… porque el príncipe aún quería seguir siendo su amigo.

_ Claro… es sólo una historia, Miguel Ángel… _respondió luego de unos segundos en silencio, que hicieron que el corazón del príncipe se detuviera.

Mickey abrazó su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, y le dio un gran beso en la nariz:

_ Gracias, Leatherhead…

Los dos amigos se quedaron recostados, escuchando el cantar de los grillos y se durmieron mientras la suave brisa de la noche hamacaba las cortinas de seda de la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, en la muralla…

_ ¡Vaya, Usagi! ¡Has viajado mucho! _se impresionó Donatello, al oír las historias de las andanzas del conejo_ Hay que ser muy valiente para andar lanzándose así a la aventura todos los días… sin saber qué te depara el destino…

_ No es para tanto... _se sonrojó el conejo, sin soltar el brazo de su acompañante al caminar_ Más que valiente, yo diría que soy un inquieto. Siempre lo he sido…

_ ¿Aun cuando eras pequeño?

_ ¡Sobre todo cuando era pequeño! _rió el de orejas largas_ Siempre estaba buscando problemas… y a menudo los encontraba. Por eso los jefes de mi aldea resolvieron que sería mejor para mi espíritu si salía a ver el mundo cuando cumpliera 16 años...

_ Tan joven… _Donatello meneó la cabeza, pensando en Mickey recorriendo el mundo a ésa tierna edad_ ¿Y qué aldea es esa…?

Usagi pareció tensarse un momento, apretando el brazo de Donatello con el suyo;

_ Mmm… ha pasado ya tanto que no recuerdo el nombre. _mintió_ Pero queda cerca del Reino Acuático…

_ Oh… ¡Qué coincidencia! _dijo el ojirrojo, sonriendo_ Es probable que Mickey se case con una princesa de allí…

Ambos frenaron a los pocos metros, para admirar el paisaje que se extendía por fuera de la muralla. Donatello se recostó sobre el barandal de piedras e inspiró con calma el fresco aire de la noche:

_ A Mickey le encantaría oír tus historias… _suspiró, sonriendo suavemente_ Es tan inquieto como tú. Enérgico y valiente… y siempre parece que pudiera comerse el mundo a mordidas si uno lo deja… _dijo_ Siempre me hace sentir mal pensar en las obligaciones de un joven príncipe como él. En lo injusto que es…

Usagi se acercó a él con la intención de ponerle una de sus manos en el hombro, pero el joven inventor se volteó hacia él bruscamente, sonriendo nervioso;

_ ¡jejeje! ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? _se avergonzó, rascándose la nuca_ Mejor seguiré haciéndote preguntas… ¿cuántos de los siete Reinos dices que has visto?

_ Cuatro… _respondió el soldado_ Cinco con Sahdaria…

_ Es muy impresionante… ¿Y nunca has ido a la capital del Imperio? _quiso saber Donatello, con algo de temor.

Usagi negó con gesto solemne:

_ No, Donatello-san… No creo que haya nada para mí allí, además de peligros y riesgos que no valen la pena correr. _admitió_ Me considero un buen guerrero, pero un hombre debe de reconocer sus propias limitaciones…

"_¡Es tan maduro y sensato!"_ se emocionó Donatello por dentro. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a experimentar algunas oleadas hormonales dignas de una colegiala… pero se contuvo para poder finalizar la entrevista de manera profesional.

Usagi tenía todo lo que buscaba en el guardaespaldas de Zéfiro… sólo faltaba una cosa.

_ Así que te consideras un buen guerrero… _murmuró Donatello, por lo bajo_ Entonces no tendrás problemas contra… ESTO!

El ojirrojo sacó su bastón de metal extensible sorpresivamente, dispuesto a propinarle al conejo un buen ataque sorpresa. Pero antes de que la vara de metal diera en la cabeza de su entrevistado, una filosa katana se le atravesó en su camino, frenando el golpe.

Donatello retrocedió, aún aferrando su arma:

_ Nada mal… _lo felicitó, complacido por cómo Usagi había bloqueado el ataque_ ¡Tienes excelentes reflejos, Usagi!

_ Y siempre estoy alerta. _informó el conejo, sonriendo desafiante.

_ De acuerdo. Apuesto, respetuoso, sensato, alerta… _enumeró Donatello, poniéndose en guardia una vez más_ Ya estás a un paso de conseguir el puesto. Si me derrotas, el trabajo es tuyo…

Usagi y Donatello comenzaron un pequeño pero intenso duelo, que ofreció un singular espectáculo a todos los que estuvieran lejos de la muralla en ésos momentos… porque podían ver los destellos que ocasionaban los golpes de la espada del conejo contra el bastón de metal del inventor.

Incluso los soldados liebre que habían alentado a Usagi a ir a su "cita" opinaron que ésa era una manera de cortejo muy extraña…

El ojirrojo puso todo de su parte para poner a prueba al de orejas largas. No quería ponérselo fácil sólo porque Usagi le agradara… o le pareciera atractivo…

¡KLANK!

El bastón de Donatello hizo un sonido metálico al caer al suelo y rodar unos metros lejos de su alcance. Bueno, ése último pensamiento le había costado dos segundos de distracción los cuales el conejo aprovechó para inclinar el duelo a su favor.

Usagi lo había desarmado, y cuando trató de recuperar su bastón, el conejo interpuso su espada frente a su mano… dando por terminado el enfrentamiento.

_ ¡Wow! Usagi… _jadeó el inventor, anonadado por las habilidades de su contrincante_ Creo que puedo decir que el trabajo es tuyo…

_ Muchas gracias, Donatello-san. _el conejo guardó su arma otra vez en su funda, y se inclinó en su acostumbrada reverencia_ Fue un buen combate, tienes buenas habilidades también Donatello.

_ Bueno… Jeje… Son cosas que uno aprende por ahí… _se sonrojó el joven inventor.

Usagi fue hasta donde estaba su bastón y lo recogió para él:

_ Gracias. _el ojirrojo presionó un botón y el arma se contrajo de nuevo para que pudiera guardarla en su bolsillo_ ¿En dónde aprendiste a manejar así la espada, Usagi?

_ Aprendí de pequeño, pero pulí mis habilidades con las liebres… ellas me enseñaron cuando me acogieron en su aldea y me trataron como a uno más de su especie. _le contó Usagi_ Ahora yo les devuelvo el favor prestando servicio aquí.

_ No entiendo, ¿cómo es que les devuelves el favor entrando al ejército?

_ La familia de liebres que me acogió sólo tenía un hijo varón, que se uniría al ejército al llegar la primavera para continuar la tradición familiar. Pero enfermó y para que su familia no cayera en la deshonra, yo me enlisté en su lugar… hasta que se recupere.

_ Entonces… no estarás aquí para siempre, Usagi. _se decepcionó el ojirrojo.

_ Me quedaré lo que sea necesario. _le prometió el conejo_ Hasta que el príncipe Zéfiro ya no necesite un guardaespaldas si así me lo pides, Donatello-san…

_ ¿Harías eso sólo porque yo te lo pido? _se emocionó Donatello_ S-significaría mucho para mí…

_ Por supuesto que lo haría. _sonrió el de orejas largas.

_ Usagi, disculpa que te diga esto, pero… no te pareces en nada a una liebre. _se sonrojó el joven inventor_ Eres tan dulce y gentil, tan caballeroso… ¡Casi no puedo creer que hayas estado tanto tiempo viajando lejos del mundo civilizado!

_ Bueno, Donatello-san… _Usagi se acercó más y más a él_ Sí es cierto que he viajado mucho, pero no por eso he olvidado ciertas costumbres del mundo civilizado…

El conejo se acercó tanto a él, que Donatello quedó apresado contra unas de las paredes de piedra de la muralla.

_ ¿Costumbres? _tartamudeó el ojirrojo_ ¿C-cómo cuales…?

_ Como robar un beso a la luz de la luna… _repuso el conejo de orejas largas, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Sus bocas casi se tocaron, pero Donatello le puso ambas manos en el pecho, sobresaltándose:

_ Por favor, no te resistas... _le pidió Usagi, con calma_ Sólo es un beso…

_ Lo sé, es que… Antes dijiste… _recordó el más alto_ Que no tenías segundas intenciones conmigo…

_ Dije eso porque quería conseguir el puesto con mis méritos. _confesó Usagi_ No hubiera sido correcto seducirte antes, sólo para conseguir el trabajo… pero sí me gustas, Donatello-san. Me gustas muchísimo.

Ésas últimas palabras terminaron de derretir al inventor, que le echó ambos brazos al cuello,

_ Sí que eres todo un caballero, Usagi-san… hablas como un poeta. _bromeó, juntando sus narices_ ¿Pero besas como uno…?

Ésta vez sus labios sí se tocaron, iniciando un dulce y largo beso. Donatello enroscó los dedos de sus manos en el pelaje blanco del soldado, gozando de su suavidad con las yemas de los dedos… y Usagi le aferró la cintura con sus manos, impidiendo que se apartara de él.

Donatello dejó por completo de lado las apariencias, y se abandonó al deseo de ponerle las manos encima a su caballero de orejas largas… Era grandioso, su pelo, su manera de besar, y su cuerpo… que se adivinaba fuerte y esbelto aunque la ropa lo estuviera cubriendo. Quería llevarlo ya mismo a su cama, y eso es exactamente lo que haría.

Luego de besarse por un largo rato, Donatello ni siquiera esperó a que el conejo recuperara el aliento;

_ Ven… _le medio ordenó, tomándolo de la mano_ Vamos a mi habitación, Usagi-san…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo, en la Capital del Imperio…

Mientras las diversas "confesiones de amor" se sucedían en el palacio de Shadaria, Traximus -el conocido y temido emperador del Imperio Triceratop- llegaba de nuevo a su hogar en su carruaje de propulsión de aire… levantando una nube de polvo.

Aunque viajar en uno de ésos vehículos era algo muy relajante por la manera en que los motores zumbaban silenciosamente y el aire que expulsaban te mecía de tal forma que podías dormir todo el camino, el soberano estaba de un humor de perros… y se lo hizo saber a todos los que fueron a recibirlo.

Algunos soldados escucharon el alboroto y se asomaron desde sus puestos a espiar un poco el escándalo, entre ellos Fishface y Razhor… que eran los más cercanos en ése momento;

_ Ahí está el soberano Traximus… _dijo el primero, escarbándose los puntiagudos dientes con un palito_ Tan contento como siempre…

_ Seguramente quejándose de la buena vida. _aportó Razhor, riendo con su particular risa canina.

_ Mientras, nosotros nos quedamos aquí mientras el sale de paseo… manteniendo a raya a los revolucionarios y a los desertores. _Fishface tiró el palito_ ¡Qué puto trabajo de mierd…!

_ Otro comentario como ése, y te convierto en brocheta de pescado. _le advirtió una voz rasposa y gutural, a sus espaldas.

Los dos soldados se giraron, y quedaron petrificados al ver al dueño de ésa voz:

_ ¡G-general TigerClaw…! _ensayó el ahora temeroso pez_ ¡Sólo bromeábamos!

_ ¡Sí, jefe! ¡Sólo era una broma inocente! _insistió Razhor, metiendo la cola entre las patas traseras.

Tigerclaw enseñó los dientes y no contestó. Sabía que no tenía que decir nada más para poner en su lugar a ésos dos papanatas… su sólo presencia era más que suficiente.

_ Raphael. _llamó_ Ven aquí. Y si ves que a alguien más no le gusta su trabajo, ya sabes qué hacer…

Un tercer de soldado, de aspecto musculoso y ojos verdes apareció al oír las órdenes del general:

_ Sí, Jefe… _Raphael hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que había captado las órdenes, y Tigerclaw se marchó para ver qué quería el Emperador. El cual estaba llamando a los gritos al general desde hacía ya un rato.

Los tres soldados esperaron a que el general se fuera antes de volver a emitir palabra. Raphael sonrió malévolamente y chocó los puños, mirando a Fishface;

_ Bueno, bueno… ¡Fishface! _dijo, burlón_ ¿Así que quieres jubilarte, eh?

Fishface abrió muy grandes los ojos y sacó sus navajas, dispuesto a defenderse:

_ ¡Me tocas una sola escama y te convierto en sopa, tortuga! _amenazó_ No creas que por ser el "favorito" del general voy a dejar que me des una paliza…

_ ¡Ésa te la puedo dar cualquier día de la semana, me lo permitas o no! _aceptó el desafío la tortuga de ojos verdes, sacando sus Sais de su armadura.

_ ¡SHHH! ¡Fishface! ¿¡Puedes recibir tu golpiza más tarde?! _se quejó Razhor, parando las orejas_ ¡Quiero oír lo que está pasando allá abajo!

El pescado se ofendió bastante con ése comentario, pero cuando Raphael lo ignoró también para irse a curiosear el escándalo decidió dejar las cosas así.

Raphael se acercó a Razhor, que escuchaba atentamente con las orejas paradas, haciendo uso de su poderoso oído:

_ ¿Y bien? _quiso saber la tortuga, tan ansiosa como los otros dos soldados_ ¿Qué es lo que dicen allá abajo, Razhor?

_ Sí, ¡dinos qué escuchas, perrito!

_ ¿¡A quién llamas "perrito", Sushi Barato?! _le respondió Razhor.

_ ¡SHHHH! _los silenció Raph_ ¡Ya cállense y pongan atención! Razhor, ¿qué es lo que escuchas? _insistió.

El perro paró las orejas otra vez, y dejó de gruñirle a Fishface, sólo para cambiar su expresión de amenaza por una de desconcierto y sorpresa;

_ Las cosas no están bien… _comenzó a decir_ Ummm… El Emperador está enfadado. Parece que los Reyes se negaron a negociar con él…

_ ¿Es en serio? _se sorprendió Raphael, abriendo muy grandes los ojos_ Pero… ¡Eso es imposible!

_ Poco probable, sí. Pero no imposible… _les recordó Fishface_ ¿Saben lo que esto significa?

_ Sí. Guerra. _respondió Razhor, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_ ¡No, pulguiento! _exclamó Fishface, feliz_ ¡Significan vacaciones! ¡Para nosotros! Ya no tendremos que vigilar ésa molesta revolución, nos vamos a hacer buen uso de nuestras habilidades a otra parte…

_ Pero atacar a un aliado… _Raphael seguía sin convencerse de lo que escuchaba_ ¿Por qué los Reyes de Shadaria se arriesgarían a hacer enojar a Traximus?

Razhor escuchó un poco más:

_ Tal parece que los Reyes no quisieron entregarle eso que Traximus tanto quería. El único objeto por el cual estaba dispuesto a negociar… _el soldado perruno negó con la cabeza, preocupado_ Le está dando órdenes al general Tigerclaw para que prepare un ejército y ataque Shadaria…

Los tres soldados intercambiaron una mirada:

_ Es oficial, entonces. _celebró el pescado, agitando sus navajas_ ¡Hagan sus maletas, muchachos! ¡Nos vamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la habitación de Donatello…

_ ¡L-lo siento! ¡Perdón! _se disculpaba una y otra vez Usagi, arrodillado en el suelo y con la frente apoyaba en el borde de la cama_ ¡Estoy tan pero tan avergonzado, Donatello-san!

_ Usagi, ya te dije que está bien… _lo consoló Donatello, más avergonzado por su manera de pedir disculpas que por lo que había pasado momentos atrás_ Deja de pedirme disculpas, por favor…

Mientras el conejo seguía arrodillado en el mismo sitio, pidiendo disculpas y gimoteando, Donatello miró al techo y suspiró pesadamente… sintiendo la nube de hormonas que minutos antes le había nublado la mente y las ideas desvanecerse rápidamente.

Volvió a trabar el broche de su overol de trabajo, el cual había desabrochado segundos atrás con la intención de desvestirse…

_ Y esto… ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa…? _preguntó.

_ Más o menos… _admitió el conejo, con los ojos llorosos_ Ya antes había estropeado el momento con mi torpeza… pero nunca como ahora.

Tenía que pasar. Todos tienen defectos… pensó el joven inventor, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. No debía de extrañarlo que ese apuesto y encantador conejo tuviese uno, pero… éste era un defecto difícil de ignorar: Usagi seguía enamorado de su ex novio.

_ ¡No sigo enamorado de él! _le aseguró el conejo, un poco ofuscado por ésa idea_ Pero no puedo evitar pensar en él… cada vez que estoy a punto de intimar con alguien. _trató de explicar, sonrojándose_ E-es que… fue mi primera vez.

Donatello se mordisqueó los labios, pensativo. Por eso accidentalmente Usagi lo había llamado "Leo" mientras le besaba el cuello…

_ Usagi, está bien… No te preocupes, no estoy molesto. _le aseguró el ojirrojo_ Ya levántate, ¿sí?

Usagi se levantó de mala gana, y se sentó junto a él. Sus largas orejas cubriéndole el enrojecido rostro;

_ ¿Q-quieres que me vaya, Donatello-san…? _preguntó, temeroso_ Si eso es lo que quieres… lo comprenderé…

El más alto sonrió, conciliador, y le puso una mano en el hombro:

_ No quiero que te vayas. _le aseguró.

_ ¿E-en serio…?

_ Sería más humillante para ti si te echo… _reflexionó el inventor.

_ Tal vez… pero me lo tendría bien merecido… _dijo el de orejas largas_ Sería lo más honorable.

_ Ahora mismo te hace falta más un amigo que pensar en tu honor, ¿no te parece? _Donatello no esperó una respuesta, y se levantó de la cama_ Ven acá, ayúdame con algo…

Usagi se levantó, y obedientemente fue tras el joven inventor.

Donatello lo condujo a la sala anterior, en donde estaba su taller. Ambos habían pasado por ahí tan rápido que Usagi no había tenido tiempo de maravillarse con las cosas que allí había…

Un grupo de medusas pasaron flotando sobre sus cabezas, y Donatello atrapó una;

_ Te presento a mis medusas recolectoras de energía solar. Son mi orgullo… _dijo el ojirrojo, sonriente_ Se pasean por la habitación durante el día y se cargan con energía solar que luego transfiero a las baterías de mis otros inventos.

Invitó a Usagi a que atrapara una él también, y el conejo lo logró luego de algunos intentos:

_ ¡Son tan ligeras! _se sorprendió al tener una entre sus manos_ Es muy ingenioso, Donatello-san…

_ Sí… pero la desventaja que tienen es que deben ser desactivadas manualmente cada noche, para que puedan encenderse por si solas al salir el sol. _suspiró el más alto, girando un interruptor de la medusa que tenía en sus brazos_ ¿Lo ves? De ésta forma… Inténtalo.

El conejo logró desactivar la medusa que tenía en brazos sin problemas, y Donatello lo felicitó.

_ ¡Excelente! Puedes dejarla allí, junto a la ventana… _le indicó_ Ahora ayúdame con las otras 28 medusas restantes…

Mientras se abocaban por completo a ésa tarea, Donatello le contaba sobre su trabajo como repara-cosas. De cómo había diseñado los ductos de basura que atravesaban el palacio de punta a punta, las baterías solares y los juguetes que construía para Mickey todos los días…

Para cuando terminaron de poner a dormir a todas las medusas, Usagi ya se había distraído lo suficiente como para sosegarse y olvidarse un poco de su bochorno. Donatello le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda:

_ ¿Estás mejor? _quiso saber, sonriente.

_ Sí, gracias Donatello-san… por tu comprensión. _Usagi hizo ya su décimo sexta o séptima reverencia en ésa noche_ Creo que te debo una explicación…

Usagi lo tomó de la mano, y lo llevó de nuevo hasta la habitación. Se sentaron en la cama otra vez, completamente vestidos…

_ Donatello-san… _suspiró el conejo, cerrando los ojos_ Te contaré la historia de amor más corta del mundo… Todo comenzó cuando éramos pequeños. Leonardo y yo nacimos y crecimos en la misma aldea. Fuimos amigos desde que tengo uso de memoria. Nos hicimos adultos juntos...

Coincidíamos en casi todo. Nos gustaba hacer las mismas cosas, comer lo mismo, pelear por lo mismo... pero mientras Leo era tranquilo y sensato la mayor parte del tiempo, yo era un problemático e inquieto que siempre estaba metido en líos. Y a veces hasta nos metía en líos a ambos.

Cuanto más crecíamos, más se marcaban nuestras diferencias… creo que por eso fue que comencé a sentir algo muy distinto a una amistad por él. Me di cuenta un día de que Leonardo me complementaba… él contrarrestaba con su paciencia todas mis malas energías, y siempre intercedía por mí, para defenderme cuando yo causaba algún problema… aunque no tuviese responsabilidad alguna por mis actos.

Hasta que una noche…

:::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo estaba sentado afuera, sobre una piedra. Se esforzaba por respirar el aire fresco de la noche con calma… pero le era difícil concentrarse con la voz de Splinter elevándose cada vez más para reprender a Usagi.

Tragó saliva. Ésta vez Usagi sí se había excedido causando problemas… y a Leo le habían impedido salir a defenderlo. No, ésta vez Usagi tendría que arreglárselas solo para salir del embrollo en el que estaba metido.

Tomó un palito que estaba en el piso, y comenzó a afilarle la punta con un cuchillo, para pasar el rato…

Hizo una mueca cuando después de varios minutos elevando la voz, Splinter optó por hablar a nivel normal otra vez... y Leo ya no pudo escuchar más fragmentos de ésa discusión. Eso era mucho más aterrador, decidió.

De pronto se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pensando en lo mal que la debía de estar pasando su amigo conejo.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero siempre sentía esa necesidad de proteger no sólo a Usagi… sino a todos los demás. De velar por ellos. Era como si estuviera destinado a ser algo así como el "hermano mayor" de todos. A su tierna edad ya podía sentirlo en sus huesos… ése era su destino.

"_El líder…"_ le había sugerido Splinter, el actual líder de la aldea, hacía unos días atrás.

Leonardo se sonrojó. Si ése destino se cumplía, él se convertiría en el sucesor de Splinter. En el nuevo líder. Y así podría cuidar de todos, sin que nadie se lo impidiera…

Nadie le impediría cuidar de Usagi por siempre…

Ése último pensamiento hizo que la sangre se le amontonara en las mejillas. Usagi era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. No podía imaginar la vida sin él. Pero esto… éste nuevo sentimiento… aún le era algo desconocido.

Entonces se percató. Usagi ya había terminado de discutir con Splinter, y se acercaba pateando el suelo hasta donde él estaba.

Usualmente, luego de una pelea con Splinter, a Usagi se lo veía mucho menos calmado que ahora. Era más normal verlo jalándose las orejas y maldiciendo en voz baja… pero ésta vez el conejito sólo caminaba hacia él pateando el suelo y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Leonardo se preocupó:

_ ¿Estás bien, Usagi…? _le preguntó, dejando el palito que había afilado a un lado_ ¿Splinter fue muy duro contigo otra vez?

_ No… Oh bueno, sí… No sé… _tartamudeó el conejito de orejas, por ése entonces, puntiagudas y cortas_ Ya no importa. Estoy bien, Leo… No te preocupes tanto.

Su amigo tortuga se bajó de la piedra y le dio un gran abrazo, que Usagi aceptó gustoso. El de ojos azules enterró la cara en su cuello y le entibió el blanco y esponjoso pelaje con su respiración.

_ ¡Jejeje! ¡Me haces cosquillas, Leo! _se retorció el conejo, riendo_ ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso al abrazarme!

_ Hueles bien… _se extrañó el de ojos azules, olfateándolo_ ¿Te bañaste?

Usagi se llevó las muñecas delante de la nariz y se olfateó también;

_ No huelo nada… y no, no me bañé. _le aclaró_ Perdería mi capa de suciedad protectora…

_ ¡Pero mira! ¡Hay un conejo en la luna ésta noche! _Leonardo apuntó al cielo con su dedito, señalando la luna grande y blanca_ Significa que las aguas del lago están tranquilas… ¡Deberíamos ir a nadar!

_ E-está bien… _concordó Usagi, aun dudando un poco sobre desprenderse de su capa de tierra protectora_ Vamos juntos…

Leonardo recogió su cuchillito con el que solía tallar, y se alejó de allí en dirección al lago. Usagi lo siguió a paso ligero un trecho, y luego se detuvo sin motivo, quedándose atrás.

El ojiazul se volvió para ver qué le pasaba, y lo encontró recostado contra un árbol:

_ Usagi… ¿Qué tienes? _se preocupó_ ¿Te duele algo?

El conejito no respondió nada. Seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo;

_ Está bien si no quieres nadar conmigo… _le dijo Leo, conciliador_ Puedes mirarme desde la orilla…

_ Leo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _dijo por fin el conejo.

_ ¿De qué se trata, Usagi…?

_ Qué harías tu si… Si ésta fuese nuestra última noche juntos…

Leo se alarmó con aquella pregunta:

_ Usagi… ¿¡Estás enfermo?!

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sólo es una suposición! _le aseguró su amigo_ Pero si yo tuviera que irme por un tiempo, y te pidiera algo para recordarte… ¿Me lo darías?

_ ¡Por supuesto! _respondió Leo, muy sonriente.

_ ¿En serio? _insistió su amigo.

_ Claro…

_ ¿Me darías tu primer beso? _preguntó el conejito, con la falta de sutileza propia del niño que todavía no había dejado de ser.

Los grillos llenaban el aire de sus cantos, y eso fue lo único que rompió el silencio por varios segundos… porque Leonardo se había quedado pasmado.

Usagi comenzaba a aburrirse sólo de ver la cara sorprendida de Leo pasando por todos los tonos de rojo, así que se lo preguntó una segunda vez, esperando que eso pudiera despabilar a su amigo.

Al final leo sólo abrió la boca para balbucear unas pocas sílabas:

_ Mi… ¿Qué? _preguntó, completamente rojo.

_ ¡Olvídalo! _se impacientó el de pelo blanco, alejándose de allí a paso veloz.

Estaba avergonzado. ¿Cómo había podido pedirle algo así a Leo? ¡Así nada más!

Se consoló al pensar que había sido un momento de debilidad… debido a todo lo que había conversado con Splinter. Debido a la misión que el viejo líder le había encomendado a una edad como la suya.

Apenas había dejado de ser un niño… no estaba seguro de poder con algo como eso ahora…

Y por sobre todas las cosas, no quería alejarse de Leo.

_ ¡Usagi, espera! _Leonardo le dio alcance, tropezándose con sus sandalias_ ¡Espera!

El de ojos azules lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Usagi esperó a que recobrara el aliento antes de pedirle disculpas, pero su amigo actuó antes que él.

¡CHUIK!

Fue un besito ligero, rápido y con los labios apretados… digno de un principiante. Pero bastó para dejar al conejo en estado de shock.

_ L-leo… _su amigo de pelaje blanco y suave se quedó muy quieto, todavía algo confuso sobre lo que acababa de pasar; pero su cara habló por sí sola al teñirse de rosa primero y de un rojo intenso después.

_ ¿Ya estás mejor? _Leonardo le apretó la mano al sujetarla con la suya.

Usagi asintió con torpeza, incapaz de omitir palabra alguna por el momento.

_ Bien… _la tortuga lo jaló del brazo_ Ahora ven, vamos a nadar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los dos se fueron juntos y en silencio hasta el lago, tomados de la mano.

Ninguno había dicho nada durante el camino, y tampoco dijeron nada al llegar… ni tampoco cuando comenzaron a desvestirse para poder lanzarse al agua.

Usagi se descubrió muy pronto espiando a su amigo –con el que se había bañado ya un millón de veces en el pasado- mientras éste se desvestía con el cuidado que lo caracterizaba, doblando la ropa inmediatamente después de quitársela y haciéndola un prolijo montoncito encima de una piedra.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza al observarlo de ésa manera… por lo que no se decidía a mirar directamente el resto de su cuerpo. Comenzó, en cambio, mirando los pies de Leo.

Tan inocentes y nacarados los dedos…

Su vista subió un poco más, para encontrarse con las rodillas de Leonardo… un par de nudos huesudos y no más audaces que sus dedos, que ahora probaban la temperatura del agua.

_ ¿Usagi…? _lo llamó Leo al ver que su amigo tardaba más de lo acostumbrado en desvestirse.

_ ¡Ya voy! _respondió Usagi, tratando de disimular su sobresalto.

Dejó de mirar los dibujos en el caparazón de Leo, y se volvió de espaldas para arrancarse la ropa a toda prisa, enredándose con la tela de sus pantalones.

Leonardo aprovechó su distracción… y le dio un tremendo empujón que lo envió al medio del lago.

_ ¡LEO! _le reclamó el conejo, gritándole desde el agua_ ¡Eso no fue gracioso!

La tortuga se partió de risa desde la orilla por algunos minutos más antes de estar de acuerdo con su amigo, y dejar el suelo firme para darse un chapuzón en el agua fresca.

Se salpicaron, rieron, se arrojaron desde las piedras para ver quién hacía la ola más grande… como si ambos supieran que ésa sería la última noche que les quedaba antes de dejar de ser oficialmente "niños".

Usagi se alejó de la parte honda, para poder escurrirse el agua de las orejas en paz... mientras Leo se quedaba debajo de la pequeña cascada que había en uno de los extremos del lago, gozando del golpeteo que hacía el agua en su caparazón.

El conejo tragó saliva, viéndolo sonreír de gusto y se acercó a él nadando...

_ Leo... _lo llamó, para que su amigo se volviera.

_ ¿Hm...? _cuando se giró, Usagi le sujetó los hombros con sus pequeñas manos.

_ Te quiero.

Usagi acercó sus caras con algo de brusquedad, lo que hizo sus narices se chocaran primero. Leo emitió una risita, que hizo sonrojar al de las orejas en punta, pero aun así éste se esforzó por vencer a los nervios para poder juntar sus bocas.  
Se besaron por segunda vez ésa noche. Un segundo beso torpe, pero lleno de ternura...

_ También te quiero. _susurró Leo, contra la boca de su amigo.

Las manos de Usagi se removieron nerviosas, tropezando con el caparazón de Leonardo muchas veces antes de hallar su lugar en la cintura delgada de su amigo.

Leo, por su parte, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos... lo que ocasionó que sus cuerpos quedaran bien pegados. Usagi vertió una lluvia de besos sobre el cuello de su enamorado y lo estrujó más cerca… haciendo que la parte baja de sus cuerpos entrara en contacto.

Nadie podía enseñarles acerca de eso que estaban sintiendo… tenían que descubrirlo por sí mismos. Por lo que la joven pareja dedicó la noche a explorar y encontrar nuevas maneras de demostrarse su amor.

Por supuesto, de una forma tan torpe como podían hacer dos inexpertos que habían dejado de ser niños hacía poco. Así que la velada estuvo llena de metidas de pata, manos tropezando con caparazones, risas nerviosas, manotazos, caricias temblorosas y gemidos de dolor… y de placer.

El amanecer los encontró en la orilla, abrazados sobre el pasto. Leonardo se sentía tentado de dormir ahí mismo, rodeado por los suaves y peludos brazos de su mejor amigo –ahora novio- pero justo cuando los párpados comenzaban a pesarle, Usagi le hizo una confesión:

_ Leo… he decidido salir a recorrer el mundo. _dijo_ ¡Ven conmigo!

Los ojos azules de Leonardo pestañearon varias veces, mientras éste trataba de encontrarle el sentido a lo que acababa de oír;

_ ¿Cómo dices…?

_ ¿Recuerdas que hablé con Splinter? _le recordó el conejo_ Bueno, me dijo que mi destino es salir a ver el mundo… y creo que tiene razón. Dijo que puedo regresar cuando lo desee, que las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas… pero que mi corazón estará intranquilo hasta que haga esto.

Leonardo se sentó en el pasto, como impulsado por un resorte:

_ ¿Un viaje en busca de la paz interior? _tradujo Leo, poniéndose pálido.

_ ¡Sí, eso! _Usagi sonrió, entusiasmado con la idea.

_ Pero… Usagi… _Leonardo no sabía qué opinar al respecto_ ¿P-por cuánto tiempo te irías?

El conejo se encogió de hombros:

_ Lo que sea necesario. _dijo, sin pensarlo_ Leo, si me quedo aquí, sólo causaré más dolores de cabeza… No seré feliz, y le haré la vida imposible a los demás. Eso lo sabes…

_ Pero… eres demasiado joven para algo así… ¡Es peligroso!

_ Se te olvida que no estaré solo… _le recordó el conejo, sosteniendo las manos del ojiazul entre las suyas_ ¡Nos iremos juntos!

Los ojos azules de Leonardo se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

Trató de considerarlo por un momento… Irse lejos, a una tierra desconocida, enfrentar peligros, conocer las maravillas del mundo. Todo al lado de Usagi. Estarían siempre juntos. Se cuidarían el uno al otro.

¿Pero mientras tanto quién cuidaría a las personas que vivían en la aldea? ¿Quién sería el sucesor de Splinter?

Leonardo supo enseguida que no sería capaz de hacer lo que Usagi le estaba pidiendo. Se vio a sí mismo recorriendo largos caminos, y viviendo aventuras junto a su amigo conejo… mientras su cabeza y su corazón aún seguía en la aldea.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, tratando aclarar sus ideas;

_ Usagi… N-no puedo… _balbuceó.

Usagi soltó sus manos, sin comprender al principio:

_ ¿Cómo dices?

_ No puedo ir contigo. Lo siento… pero…

_ ¡Leo! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? _se enfadó el conejo_ ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Tanto miedo te da dejar a Splinter?

_ ¡No! ¡Usagi, no se trata de eso! _le aseguró Leo_ Pero yo no tengo motivos para irme como tú… éste es tu destino. No el mío…

El joven corazón de Usagi se partió en dos al oírlo decir eso:

_ Creí… que yo sería tu motivo para irte. _susurró, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas_ Pensé que querías estar conmigo… ¡Dijiste que me querías!

_ ¡Y sí te quiero! _siguió insistiendo Leonardo, entrando en pánico al verlo reaccionar así_ ¡Pero tienes que entender! ¡Yo debo quedarme aquí!

_ ¿¡Por qué…?! ¿Sólo porque Splinter te lo pidió? _Usagi estaba cada vez más enfadado a cada segundo_ ¿Te quedas aquí porque quieres hacer el papel de "responsable"? ¿Hacer "lo correcto"? ¡Lo único que en realidad eres es un cobarde al que le asusta demasiado lo que hay allá afuera!

_ ¡Usagi! ¡Espera! _Leo no pudo impedir que su amigo se pusiera de pie para buscar su ropa_ ¡No estás pensando bien! ¡Entiende por favor!

_ ¡Eres un mentiroso, Leo! ¡UN MENTIROSO! _Usagi se puso sus pantalones, que aún no habían alcanzado a secarse y se alejó corriendo de allí_ ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

El conejito desapareció entre los árboles, herido, descalzo y llorando… mientras su ex amigo seguía llamándolo desde la orilla.

Leonardo acababa de destruir cruelmente el único motivo por el que aún deseaba permanecer allí.

Se iría por la tarde… antes de que el sol se metiera.

:::::::::::::::::: End Flash Back :::::::::::::::::

Donatello escuchó todo el relato conteniendo el aliento:

_ ¿Y qué pasó al final?

_ Me marché por la tarde… _admitió el de orejas largas, bajando la cabeza_ ¡Dios! ¡Fui tan tonto y egoísta…! _se lamentó_ Si hubiese sido un poco menos necio, Leo y yo no nos habríamos despedido de ésa manera y tal vez… aún seguiríamos siendo amigos.

El inventor no pudo contenerse más y lo rodeó con sus brazos:

_ Pobrecito Usagi… ¡Qué historia tan triste! _dijo, mientras lo estrujaba_ Pero no te sientas mal, yo no creo que Leonardo siga enfadado contigo…

_ ¿En serio lo crees?

_ Por supuesto… Ustedes eran sólo unos niños ingenuos cuando eso pasó. Estoy seguro de que aún está en tu aldea, esperando a que su mejor amigo vuelva.

Usagi sonrió y se recostó contra el hombro del más alto:

_ Gracias, Donatello-san… _suspiró_ Me ha hecho bien hablar de esto… Siempre que estoy a punto de intimar con alguien, me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de mi última vez con Leo y los nervios me hacen estropear el momento. _le contó, sonrojándose otra vez_ Pero nunca algo tan vergonzoso como llamar "Leonardo" a mi amante…

Donatello contuvo una risita;

_ Tranquilo, te perdono… seguramente se te escapó al ser yo también una tortuga. Tus recuerdos te jugaron una mala pasada. _le aseguró el joven inventor, dándole unas palmaditas_ Y tú… ¿Estás seguro de que no sigues sintiendo algo por él?

El conejo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza;

_ No… Oh, bueno… No lo sé, pasó hace ya tanto tiempo… _explicó, pasándose distraídamente una mano por las orejas_ Nuestro amor apenas había comenzado a florecer antes de que yo lo arruinara…

_ Bien por ti. _resopló el ojirrojo, mirando el techo_ El "Amor" es un sentimiento que no trae más que problemas… Sólo luce bien en las novelas. _sentenció.

A Usagi lo divirtió un poco el pesimismo de su acompañante:

_ Donatello, no seas malo.

_ Va en serio, Usagi. _insistió el inventor_ Mira, ¿quieres saber lo que es el amor? El amor es ése día en que te das cuenta de que estás jodido, porque estás pensando más en el bienestar de otra persona que en el tuyo propio… Si alguna vez te encuentras en ésa situación, felicitaciones, querrá decir que el amor te encontró.

_ Entonces, creo que no llegué a conocer del todo lo que era el amor... Sólo conocí el capricho y el deseo... _concluyó, sonriendo con tristeza_ Y el amor se sigue tardando en encontrarme…

Donatello hizo una mueca. Ése conejito sí que era terco:

_ Usagi, creo que en vez de preocuparte por encontrar el amor, debes empezar a perdonarte por lo de Leo… _le sugirió_ Debes olvidar la culpa. Ése conejito arrogante y problemático ya no existe. Ahora eres un muchacho, pórtate como tal…

_ ¿En serio crees eso?

_ Claro que sí… Y a menos que te perdones, el recuerdo de Leonardo te perseguirá eternamente y no te dejará iniciar ninguna relación de ningún tipo.

Usagi pareció meditar al respecto por varios segundos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo;

_ Para no estar interesado en el Amor… sabes mucho al respecto, Donatello-san. _se burló el ojinegro.

El más alto se dejó caer cómicamente de espaldas sobre el colchón, resoplando:

_ Sólo es sentido común… _se quejó_ No puedes aprender a amar con el tiempo, Usagi. O eres capaz de amar o no lo eres…

_ ¿Y tú piensas que eres incapaz de amar, Donatello-san? _Usagi se inclinó sobre él, sonriendo divertido.

El ojirrojo guardó silencio unos momentos antes de responder, fingiendo toda la indiferencia que le era posible;

_ No creo que me interese la respuesta… _concluyó, mirando el techo de la alcoba.

_ Mhhm… Ya que ninguno de los dos parece tener intenciones amorosas con el otro… _comenzó a decir el conejo_ Creo que sería mejor si me retiro…

Donatello lo estudió con una ceja levantada. ¿Había detectado un ligero "tono de broma" en la voz de Usagi…?

_ Si eso es lo que quieres… _lo desafió, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ¿o no…? _Usagi se inclinó más sobre él, y sus orejas le hicieron cosquillas en la cara a Donatello_ Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si nunca has creído en el amor… significa que…

_ ¿Significa que qué?

_ Que me invitaste a tu habitación sólo con la intención de aprovecharte de mí… _bromeó el ojinegro.

_ ¡Ah claro! Y tú no sospechaste nada al respecto mientras nos besábamos en la muralla… _le siguió la corriente el inventor, pellizcándole la nariz juguetonamente.

Bromearon un rato más, pellizcándose y haciéndose cosquillas. Pero antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, sus caras se habían acercado mucho otra vez…

Usagi tragó saliva, nervioso, mientras Donatello permanecía recostado bajo él:

_ Usagi… _Donatello le acarició el rostro_ No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras… _le advirtió.

_ Es que… Yo… _balbuceó el de orejas largas_ No quiero que…

_ Tranquilo… _Donatello le besó la frente con dulzura_ No me enfadaré si me vuelves a llamar "Leo"… _prometió_ Déjame ser tu "Leonardo" ésta noche…

Luego de decir eso el más alto le echó los brazos al cuello, y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la cama. Usagi se dejó hacer, permitiendo que Donatello se subiera a su cintura;

_ Pero por la mañana, volveremos a ser sólo amigos… ¿entendido? _le dijo el ojirrojo como condición para seguir con ése juego_ Nunca más volveremos a mencionar esto…

_ De acuerdo, Donatello-san… _el de orejas largas juntó sus narices, e inició un beso_ Así será…

Compartieron un largo beso, sus labios acariciándose mutuamente hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron. El más alto dio el primer paso y tomó las riendas del asunto, desvistiendo al soldado. Desató el cinturón que sostenía su atuendo azul oscuro y le quitó la Yukata, jalando de la coqueta tela azul con desesperación.

Mientras seguían compartiendo un beso apasionado, espió el torso desnudo de su amante de pelo blanco como la luna… Era la belleza esculpida de las estatuas, de torsos y brazos modelados y perfectos.

_ Eres muy bello, Usagi-san… _admitió, con un suspiro, mientras sus dedos recorrían la anatomía del soldado con deleite.

Usagi sonrió, mordisqueando su cuello;

_ Donatello… Quiero compensarte, por haber sido tan comprensivo ésta noche… _le dijo, aferrando su cintura.

Con un solo movimiento preciso, Usagi lo giró y lo puso de nuevo de espaldas en la cama, separándole las piernas con sus rodillas.

Le quitó el overol de trabajo lentamente. Sus dedos largos desprendiendo los broches con toda la paciencia del mundo…

Cuando los hubo deslizado por sus piernas, los dejó a un lado, y se arrodilló en el suelo. Su aliento entibió la piel color oliva de Donatello, mientras le separaba sus largos muslos con sus dedos.

_ U-usagi… _las pantorrillas de Donatello colgaban de la cama mientras contenía el aliento, esperando a que comenzara.

Finalmente, su dulce boca descendió sobre el plastrón del más alto, para complacerlo. La punta de su lengua delineó la delgada y discreta línea en su plastrón… la cual escondía un punto dulce en el cuerpo de Donatello.

_ Ahhh… Usagi… ¡Usagi! _gimió este, arqueando la espalda al sentir su miembro entrar en contacto con el dulce calor de su boca_ Eres… Ahhh… Tan bueno en esto…

El conejo no se dejó distraer por los dulces gemidos. Siguió lamiendo, succionando y pellizcando la carne suave en el interior de sus muslos largos… y no se detuvo hasta estar seguro de haber puesto al joven inventor a punto caramelo.

_ ¡Nhhh! ¡Basta! ¡Bast-a…! ¡Ahhh…! _el orgasmo lo alcanzó acompañado de temblores que agitaron todo su esbelto y delgado cuerpo_ ¡Me vengooo…!

Donatello se retorció y jadeó hasta quedar boca abajo, con su trasero al aire. Su amante de orejas largas le permitió recuperar el aliento, mientras terminaba de desvestirse… algo que se le hacía difícil, porque lo distraía el paisaje de las nalgas redondas y suaves de más alto.

_ Pervertido… _Donatello se burló de él al encontrarlo viendo ensimismado ése preciso lugar de su anatomía.

Usagi se sonrojó furiosamente, causándole un ataque de risa al inventor:

_ Jejeje… Vamos, sólo estoy bromeando contigo… _se carcajeó, elevando más las caderas para ofrecerle una vista completa_ Ven acá… te necesito ahora, Usagi-san…

Donatello se colocó boca abajo, ofreciéndole su trasero. El conejo se reunió con él en la cama, que crujió cuando las rodillas de éste se hundieron en el colchón… Las yemas de sus largos dedos recorrieron las suaves curvas de su amante, gozando de la suavidad y de cómo la piel se erizaba con cada toque.

El más alto emitió un ronroneo cuando sus dedos pellizcaron su colita, jalándola juguetonamente:

_ Separa un poco tus piernas, Donatello-san…

Donatello obedeció, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso al sentirlo acomodarse tras él.

Usagi llevó un par de dedos ensalivados hasta su entrada. Dibujó un círculo, untando un poco en la estrecha cavidad antes de poder avanzar al siguiente paso;

_ ¡Eeek! _Donatello dio un pequeño respingo, alejando sus caderas de él.

_ ¡Lo siento! _Usagi se tensó de inmediato_ ¿Te hice daño? ¿Tienes algún otro tipo de lubricante que quieras que use?

El ojirrojo lo miró por encima del hombro, divertido;

_ No, Usagi, no es nada de eso… ¡Sólo me hiciste cosquillas!

_ ¿Cosquillas…? _el ojinegro suspiró, aliviado_ ¿Tienes cosquillas en ése preciso lugar…?

_ Si me tocas de ésa manera, sí…

_ ¿Tocarte cómo? ¿Así…? _Usagi le aferró las caderas con un brazo, para tenerlo quieto y sus dedos regresaron a donde habían estado segundos antes.

_ ¡No, no! ¡Usagi! _Donatello estalló en risas, sin dejar de tratar de apartarse de él_ ¡Déjame! ¡Hahaha!

El de orejas largas lo torturó un largo rato, disfrutando tanto de las risas del más alto como de la forma en que sus caderas se rozaban cada vez que le ojirrojo trataba de sacudírselo de encima. Donatello finalmente se dio por vencido, el brazo que lo sujetaba era muy fuerte… así que se apropió de una almohada, la cual usó para estrujar y ahogar sus risas.

Su rostro de se le tiñó de rojo al sentir su pequeña cavidad contrayéndose y aflojándose repetidamente con tanto estímulo;

_ U-usagi, ya basta… No puedo más, te lo suplico… _gimió, mientras una segunda –y dolorosa- erección se hacía presente entre sus piernas_ ¡Hazlo de una vez…!

Usagi estaba muy a gusto con la diversión, pero hizo caso a sus súplicas de todos modos, deteniéndose de mala gana…

Sin embargo, a él también lo estaban apremiando las urgencias de su propio cuerpo, y como la entrada de Donatello ya estaba bien resbalosa… decidió no perder más tiempo y reemplazó sus dedos con su miembro.

_ Ahhhh… _Usagi dejó escapar un largo y tortuoso gemido cuando se hundió en él. Donatello era tan estrecho y caliente_ Donatello-san…

Donatello mordió la almohada que tenía prisionera entre sus brazos, conteniéndose para no sollozar de placer mientras sus caderas chocaban con las embestidas de su amante de pelo blanco.

Usagi continuó embistiéndolo por algunos segundos más, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió próximo su orgasmo… entonces llevó una mano debajo de las caderas de su amante, y comenzó a darle un suave masaje, estimulándolo para que alcanzaran el glorioso orgasmo juntos.

_ ¡Mhhhng! _Donatello colapsó con su cara enterrada en la almohada, y su trasero aún al aire.

Usagi terminó algunos segundos después, desplomándose sobre su caparazón…

_ Ahhh… Donatello-san… _suspiró, rodando hacia un costado_ Creo que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo… _bromeó, jadeando boca arriba en el colchón.

Donatello también se acomodó, hasta quedar de lado junto a él. Iba a responderle algo… cuando vio que la almohada que había estrujado estaba llena del maquillaje que siempre usaba para taparse las marcas del rostro.

Seguramente se había aflojado y caído con tanto sudor y lágrimas de risa, pensó el joven inventor, levantándose como un resorte de la cama:

_ ¿Donatello…? _Usagi se lo quedó viendo mientras el ojirrojo tropezaba y trastrabillaba con las sábanas buscando algo en la oscuridad_ ¿Ocurre algo…?

_ ¡No es nada, Usagi! _lo tranquilizó el más alto_ Ya voy para allá… tú sólo espérame recostado.

Usagi sabía que era de mala educación insistir… no quería parecer un entrometido, pero Donatello actuaba como una gallina con la cabeza cortada. Era muy cómico verlo dar saltitos por toda la habitación, desnudo.

Finalmente, el más alto se hizo con el frasco de maquillaje, y se untó una buena cantidad en el rostro;

_ Hay algunas cosas sobre mí… de las que prefiero no hablar. _explicó, al ver que el conejo lo miraba fijamente.

_ Donatello-san… No tienes que ocultarme tus marcas… _le aseguró el ojinegro, dispuesto a ser igual de comprensivo que su amigo más alto_ Todos tenemos un pasado…

_ Lo sé. Y algún día te contaré sobre él… _prometió, llegando a la cama para acurrucarse junto a él_ Pero ahora no es el momento…

Usagi le acarició el rostro con los nudillos, sonriendo suavemente;

_ De acuerdo, Donatello-san… yo respetaré tu privacidad. _aseguró.

_ Gracias, Usagi… _Donatello se recostó sobre su pecho_ Ahora, cambiemos de tema antes de que arruinemos la noche… Prométeme que harás muy bien tu labor como guardaespaldas, ¿si?

El conejo asintió:

_ ¿Te preocupa el príncipe Zéfiro…? _quiso saber_ ¿Alguien lo ha amenazado?

_ No. No, no… _Donatello bajó los párpados_ El que me preocupa es Miguel Ángel…

_ ¿Lo quieres mucho, no…? _Usagi le besó la frente, mientras sus dedos dibujaban un ocho imaginario en su caparazón.

_ Por supuesto. _asintió el ojirrojo_ Todo lo que tengo… se lo debo a él. Me rescató de las calles cuando era un simple esclavo… Sólo quiero ayudar a que su hermano lo proteja… y no podrá hacerlo si alguien lo lastima.

_ Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Donatello-san… apuesto todo mi honor en ello. _aseguró el soldado, con solemnidad.

Donatello sonrió, feliz:

_ Muchas gracias, Usagi… _agradeció, dejando un ligero beso en su barbilla_ Ahora ven acá, la noche aún no termina...

Los dos amantes disfrutaron en la intimidad lo que quedaba de la fresca noche. Pronto las estrellas desaparecieron del cielo, siendo reemplazadas por el sol. Un sol que anunciaba el primero de unos pocos días de paz… antes de que se desatara la tormenta.

**:::::::::: COTINUARÁ! ::::::::::**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Este fue un capítulo medio experimental, con muchas parejas, dudas, incógnitas y los chistes malos de siempre. ¡Espero les haya gustado! **

**Miss Gravedad, hermosa, no te enojes conmigo… te prometo que ya llegará el Don x Raph que tanto anhelas y que te prometí! **

**Éste Usagi x Don que vieron es sólo por ahora, antes de que el malvado Rey Triceratop ataque el castillo. Ohhhhh! Que tensión!**

**Si hay entre los lectores algunos fanáticos acérrimos de Usagi Yojimbo, sepan perdonar ésta versión un poco tontorrona de Usagi... traté de respetar su personalidad de Samurai respetuoso y honorable lo mejor que pude, ¡pero es muy difícil! :S Espero que aun así les haya agradado… **

**En fin, los espero para el próximo capítulo! Gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Pasaron algunos días. Días soleados y calurosos…

Donatello estaba disfrutando de un té frío, y trabajando en su taller muy tranquilo, cuando algo lo hizo levantar la vista de la lámpara que estaba arreglando: las medusas recolectoras de energía solar se habían vuelto locas…

_ ¿Qué les pasa…? _se extrañó el ojirrojo, levantándose de su asiento. Por un rato se quedó viendo cómo se chocaban unas contra otras, desorientadas por algún extraño motivo.

De repente una de ellas cayó al suelo, y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la mesa de trabajo de Donatello, arrastrándose penosamente hasta que la tortuga la tomó entre sus brazos. La examinó con el ceño fruncido.

Su invención estaba perfectamente, pero el delicado radar que había calibrado cuidadosamente para que sus medusas no se chocaran con los muebles y las paredes, se había vuelto loco… eso sólo podía pasar porque los circuitos no trasmitían la información correctamente o por alguna vibración anormal en el ambiente…

¿Vibración…?

Al volver a su mesa de trabajo, alargó la mano para continuar bebiendo su té. Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la bebida que hacía unos momentos había estado sorbiendo ruidosamente: el té en su copa se estaba agitando… muy sutilmente al principio, pero luego…

_ No… _Donatello emitió esa sola palabra, con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía tratarse de algo así. Cualquier cosa menos eso…

Sus dedos se aferraron al borde de la mesa, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Entonces escuchó la explosión.

Toda Shadaria la escuchó. Así fue cómo los ejércitos del Rey Triceratop proclamaron su llegada aquella mañana.

La muralla cayó levantando una abominable nube de polvo, y los soldados liebres se movilizaron para iniciar la defensiva. Lo último que escuchó Donatello antes de salir disparado de su laboratorio fue el sonido de los tambores, que anunciaban la terrible noticia a todos: Shadaria estaba bajo ataque.

El joven inventor corrió como nunca en su vida. No le importó empujar a personas importantes –y que en ése momento estaban entrando rápidamente en pánico- en el trayecto hasta la habitación de Mickey, ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de ello. Ahora sólo le importaba llegar hasta donde el príncipe…

"_Por favor, que Mickey esté en su habitación…"_ rogó, con un hilo de sudor frío cayendo por su nuca. _"Por favor, por favor…"_

Al parecer los Dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias. Cuando llegó hasta la torre en la que se ubicaban los aposentos del príncipe, Leatherhead ya se encontraba bajando las escalinatas con Mickey a toda prisa.

El rostro del joven príncipe reflejó un enorme alivio al ver al más alto a los pies de la escalera:

_ ¡Donnie! _Mickey se le fue encima, y le aferró ambos brazos_ ¡Los vimos desde la ventana de mi cuarto! ¡Son miles! ¡Nos están atacando! _exclamó, lleno de angustia_ ¡¿Qué haremos!?

_ Tranquilo, Mickey. _el inventor miró fijamente al guardaespaldas del príncipe_ Leatherhead y yo sabemos qué hacer…

Leatherhead asintió brevemente, y volvió a aferrar el brazo del príncipe;

_ ¡Debemos irnos ya! _les indicó el enorme reptil_ ¡ANDANDO!

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo de allí, en dirección al túnel de escape. Mickey era el único que no sabía con seguridad hacia dónde se dirigían:

_ ¡Tengo que encontrar a mis padres y a Zéfiro! _les dijo, aferrando su túnica con las manos para no tropezarse con ella.

_ Usagi se encargará de poner a salvo a tu hermano, y los reyes tienen sus propios soldados para que hagan lo mismo. _lo tranquilizó Donatello_ Confía en nosotros, Mickey. Lo importante ahora es llevarte hasta el túnel de escape…

_ ¡¿Túnel de escape?! _se escandalizó el príncipe, parándose en seco_ ¿Eso es lo que haremos? ¡¿ESCAPAR?!

Donatello ayudó a tironearlo del brazo para que siguiera avanzando;

_ ¡MICKEY! ¡Por todos los cielos! _gritó_ ¡No vamos a discutir esto ahora!

_ ¡No voy a huir como un cobarde mientras masacran a todos los habitantes de Shadaria! _siguió protestado el príncipe_ ¡ME QUEDARÉ A PELEAR!

_ ¡No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí jugando al Ninja Anaranjado, Mickey…! _le aseguró el más alto_ ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Se acabó! ¡NO TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA LOS EJÉRCITOS DE TRAXIMUS!

_ ¡Es que no es justo, Donatello! _insistió el de ojos claros, zafándose del agarre_ ¡No me importa si ustedes no están conmigo en esto! _les advirtió_ ¡NO VOY A USAR EL TÚNEL DE ESCAPE, Y NO PIENSO IR A NINGÚN LADO SIN PELEAR!

De no haber estado invadido por la adrenalina, Donatello hubiera discutido con el príncipe largo rato, hasta hacerlo entender… pero las circunstancias no se prestaban para ello. El caso es que ni Leatherhead -el guardaespaldas que se enorgullecía de estar siempre alerta- vio venir la tremenda bofetada que Donatello le propinó al príncipe.

Miguel Ángel se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida, perplejo. Donatello frunció el ceño una vez más, y le clavó su mirada roja y furiosa:

_ Te vamos a llevar hasta el túnel de escape, Mickey. _repitió, por última vez_ O vienes por las buenas, o te llevaremos por la fuerza. ¿Lo has entendido?

El de ojos claros le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad, furioso y dolido al mismo tiempo. No respondió nada, sólo se echó a correr en dirección opuesta, para alejarse de Donatello y Leatherhead lo más pronto que se lo permitieran las piernas. Pero no llegó muy lejos.

Una segunda explosión hizo volar las puertas del castillo, y un montón de soldados atacantes se precipitaron dentro, arrasando con todo a su paso. Miguel Ángel no podía creer que hubiesen abatido a las liebres tan rápido.

Donatello tenía razón, no tenían ni la más mínima chance con el ejército de Traximus.

Entonces un par de manos fuertes y escamosas le aferraron la cintura y lo levantaron en el aire. Leatherhead se echó al príncipe al hombro –de la misma forma en que solía llevar a Donatello a veces, para fastidiarlo- y retomó su alocada carrera contra el tiempo al lado del joven inventor, ignorando ahora él también las protestas del príncipe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Tigerclaw ingresaba al castillo, comandando a los soldados y repitiendo las órdenes que les había dado más temprano, antes de volar la muralla:

_ ¡Andando! _les indicó, con su voz rasposa y gutural_ ¡Ataquen, pero no maten civiles si no es necesario! Nuestra misión es localizar a la familia real…

_ ¿Y matarlos…? _preguntó Fishface, sacudiendo sus navajas.

_ No. Sólo debemos capturarlos... son órdenes de Traximus. _reiteró el tigre. Luego se dirigió a su mano derecha, parada junto a él_ Y tomen prisionero a cualquiera que crean necesario… los llevaremos a la capital con nosotros.

_ Sí, jefe. _asintió Raphael, sacando sus Sais.

Luego partió para adentrarse en el castillo, junto con Fishface y Razhor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo, los tres amigos habían logrado alcanzar el lugar donde el túnel se ocultaba. Donatello respiró con alivio al verlo despejado y sin enemigos que sortear a la vista;

_ Llegamos… _jadeó_ Vamos, Leatherhead… ¿Leatherhead?

El cocodrilo no estaba junto a él. El más alto se giró, buscándolo con la mirada, y lo divisó al final de un pasillo… corriendo lejos de él mientras tapaba la boca del príncipe con una de sus manos para que no gritara.

_ ¡LEATHERHEAD! _Donatello lo llamó, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

El guardaespaldas del príncipe no hizo caso, siguió corriendo, alejándose de allí son motivo aparente. Miguel Ángel le arañó las manos, consiguiendo quitárselas se encima de la boca por un segundo:

_ ¡Donnieeeee! _gritó, alargando la mano hacia su amigo inventor, como si eso pudiera salvar la distancia que había entre ellos. Con horror vio cómo su amigo se quedaba atrás, y al doblar en una columna, Mickey lo perdió totalmente de vista_ ¿¡Qué estás haciendo Leatherhead?! ¡Donnie...!

_ Lo lamento, Miguel Ángel. _fue todo lo que respondió el cocodrilo, sin dejar de correr_ Debemos dejar atrás a Donatello…

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? _el de ojos claros comenzó a patearlo y a retorcerse para poder librarse de él_ ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

_ No confío en él. _explicó el reptil, con el ceño fruncido_ Quiere que uses el túnel de escape, tal como dijo tu hermano… pero yo no lo permitiré.

El joven príncipe no tuvo tiempo de comprender las palabras del cocodrilo, ni de hacer más preguntas. Leatherhead se detuvo con brusquedad, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo frente a su cara un breve momento:

_ Haré lo que sea para protegerte, Mickey. Aunque me odies por ello. _le confesó, antes de darle un cabezazo_ Ojalá puedas perdonarme, algún día…

El golpe recibido en el medio de la frente hizo volar la corona del príncipe. El sonido metálico de esa joya golpeando el piso, fue lo último que Mickey escuchó antes de perder el sentido y quedar desmayado entre los fuertes brazos de Leatherhead.

Al mismo tiempo, Donatello se había lanzado a perseguirlos. Usar el túnel de escape sin Mickey no era una opción… de ninguna manera. Se llenó de angustia tratando de entender qué estaba haciendo Leatherhead, alejando a su mejor amigo de él de esa manera... ¿Qué pasó con "hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a Mickey"? ¿Lo había olvidado?

Sacó su bastón de metal extensible del bolsillo. No se lo dejaría tan fácil cuando lo encontrara…

Pero el destino no estaba del lado del inventor esta vez. No tuvo tanta suerte al ir detrás de Leatherhead y Mickey, porque un par de soldados invasores se le atravesaron en su camino y tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos.

Sabía que podía darles una paliza, o por lo menos intentarlo. Pero si seguía corriendo en ésa dirección, los conduciría al príncipe…

Los soldados le gritaron para que dejara de correr y se rindiera pacíficamente, pero el ojirrojo los ignoró. Cuando trataba de escabullirse, más soldados lo encontraron, y ésta vez fueron menos amables con él.

Viendo cómo le apuntaban varias ballestas a la vez, Donatello entendió que había llegado el momento de pelear. Sintió en los dedos el frío metálico de su arma, e inspiró profundo antes de apretar el botón que la extendía hasta alcanzar toda su longitud. No podía huir más.

"_Tuve una buena vida..._ _No me importa qué pase conmigo hoy…"_ decidió.

"_Sólo ruego a los cielos, que Mickey esté a salvo… adondequiera que Leatherhead lo esté llevando ahora, ojalá que pueda librarse de este terrible destino…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les llevó un par de horas a los soldados de Tigerclaw registrar y saquear el castillo. Y recolectar un número modesto de selectos prisioneros para llevar a la capital del Imperio y ser interrogados: al parecer el Rey y la Reina de Shadaria habían sido capturados pero sus hijos, los dos jóvenes príncipes, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Raphael le indicó a los soldados que tenía a su cargo que se retiraran, y prepararan todo para iniciar el viaje de regreso a la capital. Se quitó el casco que completaba su armadura de la cabeza, y se limpió el sudor de la frente… ésas liebres habían dado mucha más pelea de la que él –o Tigerclaw- esperaban, pero las habían superado con éxito.

_ ¿El aire aquí huele a tripas, no lo crees? _le preguntó Fishface, al verlo pasar_ Razhor dice que es porque un montón de liebres están cometiendo _seppuku*_ ahora mismo en el patio para morir honorablemente luego de haber fallado en su misión de proteger la ciudad…

_ Siempre tan macabro, ¿no Fishface? _Raphael se dispuso a seguir alejándose de allí, tratando de no mirar por las ventanas y comprobar que lo que le estaba contando Fishface sí era cierto.

_ Parece que es una costumbre de por aquí el tomarse las cosas tan en serio… _siguió bromeando el pescado, recostándose contra la pared_ Mira a ése muchacho de allí, mis subordinados ya llevan un rato tratando de derribarlo y él no se deja… ¡Es un verdadero espectáculo!

La tortuga miró por encima del hombro, ligeramente interesado en lo que su compañero acababa de decir. Se acercó a Fishface y observó el espectáculo de lejos y con el ceño fruncido: un montón de soldados se habían congregado alrededor de lo que parecía ser el único civil que les había dado pelea en vez de acobardarse como la mayoría.

_ ¿Qué le están haciendo a ése pobre muchacho? _protestó_ ¡Sabes que no debemos atacar civiles si no es necesario!

_ ¡Atacarlo! _Fishface se carcajeó_ ¡Pero si fue el quién nos atacó primero y no para de repartir golpes desde entonces!

_ Aun así. Tienes que parar esto, Fishface. _le indicó_ Al no decirles a tus soldados que se retiren estás desobedeciendo a Tigerclaw…

El pescado revoleó los ojos hacia el techo:

_ ¿Qué te pasó, Raphael? Antes de ser el favorito del general te gustaba divertirte… _se quejó, cruzando los brazos_ Muy bien, muy bien. Si logras vencer al chico y reducirlo para que al menos mis soldados recuperen un poco de su dignidad… nos retiramos sin hacer ruido, como tú quieres.

_ Mhhnp… _Raphael refunfuñó, poniéndose el casco otra vez.

_ Oh mejor aún… _Fishface sacó sus navajas y las agitó_ Te dejo hacer un intento a la manera "diplomática"… y si fallas, lo derribamos entre los dos, como en los viejos tiempos.

La tortuga revoleó los ojos, sacando sus Sais. No le agradaba quedar enredado en los jueguitos de Fishface y volverse su espectáculo. Al menos esto sería un asunto rápido…

_ ¡Ahhhhhhhrrrg…! _Donatello le propinó otro golpe al soldado que tenía en frente y lo hizo salir despedido hasta chocarse con los demás soldados que lo secundaban, como si fuera una bola de boliche tirando un montón de bolos.

El joven inventor se apoyó con su bastón metálico en el suelo para no caer. Estaba cansado y herido en varias partes del cuerpo… ya no podía seguir peleando, pero se negaba a que lo vieran morir vencido.

Quería morir lo más honorablemente posible, aunque significara ser atravesado por uno de los Sais de ése soldado que ahora se acercaba a él…

Raphael se quedó viendo a su contrincante, sorprendido. No era más que un simple muchacho, y además una tortuga igual a él… pero peleaba con tanta destreza y pasión como cualquier soldado.

_ Chico, baja tu arma y ríndete… _le indicó_ Así no tendré que lastimarte…

Donatello emitió un alarido y se lanzó contra él, con su bastón en alto. Pero el golpe que iba dirigido hacia la cabeza de Raph fue bloqueado por sus sais, que trabaron el bastón justo delante de su frente.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Ya basta! _exigió Raphael, tensando los músculos de sus brazos_ ¡No quiero pelear contigo!

El más alto de los dos permaneció haciendo fuerza para recuperar su arma, pero ésta se había atascado entre los Sais que su contrincante sostenía. Para Raphael hubiera sido pan comido: sólo tenía que girar estratégicamente sus armas y arrancar el bastón de las manos del muchacho para desarmarlo… pero algo lo detuvo.

El combate se había frenado bruscamente, y la posición en la que estaban acercó sus caras.

Los ojos verdes de Raphael se encontraron con los de Donatello. Ése muchacho lo miraba con una furia tal, que parecía que sus ojos rojos se encendían como el fuego. Como dos piedras preciosas.

"_Esa mirada…"_ pensó la tortuga más fuerte, boquiabierta. _"¿Por qué siento que no es la primera vez que alguien me mira de ésa forma…?" _

Donatello aprovechó su confusión y le arrebató la ventaja en el combate con un rodillazo en el estómago. Cuando Raphael aflojó la presión en su bastón, el más alto por fin pudo arrebatárselo y propinarle un segundo golpe que ésta vez sí derribó al de ojos verdes;

_ ¡ESPERA! _los sais de Raphael habían volado lejos y ésta apenas había alcanzado a levantar la mirada, que Donatello ya se iba de nuevo sobre él con otro ataque.

Entonces Fishface se interpuso, y continuó la pelea blandiendo sus navajas contra el más alto. Éstas sacaban chispas al entrar en contacto con el bastón metálico del inventor;

_ ¡Jajajaja! _el pescado le sacó ventaja rápidamente a Donatello_ ¡Ya ríndete, niño! ¡No puedes ganar! _se burló_ Estás herido y maltrecho y yo fresco como una lechuga… ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh? ¡Qué vas a hacer!

_ ¡Ahhhhg! _unas cadenas salieron de la nada y envolvieron el esbelto cuerpo del inventor.

Raphael tiró de las cadenas y quitó a Donatello del camino de Fishface, para disgusto de éste:

_ ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Raphael?! _le reclamó.

_ Ya déjalo en paz, Fishface. _el ojiverde hablaba mientras tiraba de las cadenas, y acercaba al más alto cada vez más hacia donde él estaba_ No es un combate justo, y lo sabes.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla por ti tortuga! _gritó el de las navajas_ ¡Yo no me dejaré patear el trasero por este patético mequetrefe!

Mientras tanto, Donatello había dejado caer su bastón al suelo y se retorcía como un gusano en un anzuelo a medida que las cadenas de Raph lo envolvían;

_ ¡Suéltame! _rugió_ ¡Quítame las cadenas de encima!

Con gusto hubiera seguido un rato más profiriendo quejas y palabras poco halagadoras dirigidas a su captor, pero entonces…

¡FFFFFFZZZHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fishface le había apuntado a Donatello con un dardo eléctrico y le había dado una buena descarga. El joven inventor se tambaleó y cayó desmayado en el suelo junto a los pies de Raph sin siquiera emitir un quejido.

_ ¡Fishface! ¿¡Qué hiciste?! _exclamó Raphael al ver que la descarga había producido un poco de humo.

_ Ya que no me dejarás golpearlo, al menos me desquitaré tranquilizándolo un poco... _explicó simplemente el pescado_ …y de paso quería probar ésta nueva arma eléctrica que me obsequiaron. _admitió.

_ ¡Snif, snif! ¿Están cocinando algo…? _preguntó Razhor, acercándose a la escena y oliendo el aire. Luego vio a Donatello tumbado en el suelo_ Bueno, veo que ya cocinaron a éste…

Raphael recogió a su contrincante del suelo y lo volteó para observarlo. Estaba muy lastimado… tenía cortes en varias partes del cuerpo y magulladuras… Era increíble que aún hubiera estado de pie, peleando para defenderse.

Le palmeó el rostro:

_ ¡Creo que le freíste el cerebro! _le reclamó a Fishface, al ver que el muchacho no reaccionaba.

_ Si no lo hubiera hecho, todavía estarías tratando de que ése niño no te patee el trasero… _repuso el aludido, sin molestarse ni un poco en si le había freído o no el cerebro a ése pobre muchacho.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Fishface? ¿Por qué evitaste que le patearan el trasero al favorito de Tigerclaw? _quiso saber Razhor, divertido_ ¡Todos queríamos ver eso!

Los soldados que hacía un momento habían recibido las palizas de Donatello vitorearon al canino por su idea, pero después de la mirada asesina que Raphael les dedicó se quedaron en silencio y huyeron rápido a reunirse con los otros soldados del pelotón.

_ Buuuuuuu… Ya no eres divertido, Raphael. _resopló Fishface_ Ya deja de toquetear a ése mequetrefe y vámonos de aquí… ésta misión resultó ser una total decepción. Muy aburrida.

A Razhor también pareció agradarle la idea de volver, porque aulló para atraer a los soldados que tenía a cargo y se encaminó con ellos hacia la salida. Fishface también se alejó, pero se detuvo para apurar a Rapha, que seguía arrodillado junto a Donatello;

_ ¿Vienes o no…? _lo apresuró.

Raphael no levantó la mirada, estaba demasiado ensimismado viendo el rostro de ése muchacho. Se le hacía familiar, pero no tanto como sus ojos momentos atrás, cuando le dedicó ésa mirada cargada de odio.

Por algún extraño motivo, sus manos no querían soltarlo. ¿Qué haría con él…?

No podía dejarlo allí tirado, estaba herido y le preocupaba el daño que la descarga eléctrica podría haberle ocasionado a su cerebro… pero tampoco podía llevárselo así nada más, como prisionero. ¿O sí podía…?

"_Bueno, de algo ha de servir ser la mano derecha de TigerClaw…"_ pensó el ojiverde, alzando en brazos a Donatello. Ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa para justificar sus acciones ante su superior. Además, hasta era probable que ése chico pasase desapercibido entre tantos prisioneros.

Pasó junto a Fishface sin decir nada, con Donatello en sus brazos:

_ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? _quiso saber el pescado, con el ceño fruncido_ ¿Para qué te lo llevas?

_ Una corazonada… _respondió solamente Raphael.

_ ¿Crees que nos pueda dar información útil sobre dónde están los príncipes…? _Fishface le echó una mirada a Donatello, observando con escepticismo su overol de trabajo y las llaves de tuercas que colgaban de su cinturón_ Es obvio que sólo es un plebeyo…

_ Tal vez, pero gracias a ti, necesita atención médica. _insistió el ojiverde, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Raphael apuró el paso, y se le adelantó. Fishface se detuvo y se quedó viéndolo caminar hacia la salida llevando al plebeyo en brazos al estilo princesa…

_ A Tigerclaw no le va a gustar… _pensó en voz alta.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no me va a gustar? _quiso saber el mencionado, parado atrás de Fishface.

_ ¡Eeeek! ¡General! _Fishface se paró derechito, como un soldado de juguete_ ¡No! No, yo es que… sólo decía, que Raphael no tendría que haber decidido… sin consultarle, llevarse… a un…

Fishface comenzó a hablar cada vez más bajo al ver que Tigerclaw llevaba un conejo blanco desmayado sobre uno de sus anchos hombros, como un saco de patatas. Y éste también tenía pinta de plebeyo… Peor, parecía un soldado…

Al final decidió callarse. ¿Qué sentido tenía acusar a Raphael con Tigerclaw por algo que al parecer ambos se permitían hacer…?

_ Nada, señor. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. _dijo.

_ Bien. Reúne a los soldados que falten. _le ordenó el tigre_ Emprenderemos el viaje de regreso a la capital.

_ Sí, señor…

Fishface esperó a que Tigerclaw estuviese bien lejos antes de refunfuñar;

_ ¡No es justo! _protestó, pateando el suelo con sus piernas robóticas_ ¡A MÍ NADIE ME DIJO QUE PODÍAMOS LLEVARNOS UN SOUVENIR!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Leatherhead se habría camino entre las pilas de basura del castillo, y se alejaba de ése infierno lo más que podía…

Mickey seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos, lo que facilitaba la tarea de llevarlo a cuestas. A Leatherhead lo consoló saber que su niño no tuvo que sufrir la asquerosidad que fue salir despedidos por el ducto de basura principal del castillo… pero era un consuelo estúpido comparado a lo que el príncipe sentiría al recordar que habían dejado a Donatello atrás.

Leatherhead sabía que lo odiaría por eso. En cuanto Miguel Ángel se despertara lo miraría con sus enormes ojos claros acusadores, llenos de rencor…

Suspiró, y miró hacia atrás una última vez.

Una nube de humo inmensa se elevaba por encima del castillo, producto de los explosivos y los incendios que los soldados de Traximus seguramente provocaron. Shadaria era ahora historia… eso lo sabía bien. Traximus siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Era curioso cómo se habían dado las cosas, reflexionó el guardaespaldas, dejando atrás la ciudad maravillosa en la que había vivido tantos años felices al lado de su niño. Ésa ciudad había prosperado a costa del sufrimiento de los otros reinos, ayudando a Traximus a expandir su Imperio bajo la promesa de estar a salvo de sus ambiciones y crueldades.

Ahora todos pagarían el precio por quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los otros reinos sufrían la guerra y la esclavitud.

Todos menos Mickey. Él no merecía sufrir ése cruel destino del que sus padres, los Reyes de Shadaria, eran los responsables. No mientras él estuviera allí para impedirlo…

Él conocía un lugar en donde Mickey podría esconderse y vivir feliz por el resto de sus días. Un lugar secreto, hermoso y maravilloso… y hacia allí se dirigía. Tal vez Mickey no le daría las gracias por ello. Tal vez lo odiara de por vida. Pero nada de eso le importaba al cocodrilo.

Había salvado a su niño, y eso era lo único que importaba. Su niño valía todos los sacrificios hechos hasta el momento… y era un consuelo al que tendría que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas, para mantenerse en pie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los ejércitos de Traximus retornaron a la capital, acompañados por los tesoros y los prisioneros que habían recolectado… sólo para enterarse de que las cosas estaban más movidas allí que en campo de batalla.

Al parecer los grupos de revolucionarios que se oponían al Imperio estaban causando problemas otra vez, y ésta vez habían aprovechado la ausencia del ejército para causar estragos: habían tomado el Palacio de Justicia, reconocido lugar para albergar gente tras las rejas, torturar y ejecutar prisioneros y muchas otras recreativas actividades dirigidas a delincuentes menores y traidores del Imperio.

El carruaje flotante que trasladaba a los prisioneros –Donatello incluído- se detuvo bruscamente, sacudiendo a todos los pasajeros casi tanto como la noticia de la toma del Palacio de Justicia había sacudido a los soldados del Rey Traximus.

Lo primero que vió Donatello al despertarse fue el piso metálico del vehículo de traslado. Tenía calor, mucho calor… era como si el aire se hubiese espesado. Trató de incorporarse, pero tenía los miembros entumecidos y un temblor involuntario le impedía usar los brazos… probablemente un efecto secundario de la descarga eléctrica recibida.

"_¿Estoy vivo…?"_ pensó, confundido. Su mente sólo había retenido algunos fragmentos difusos de su violenta pelea con los soldados de Traximus. ¿Por qué no lo habían matado…?

Finalmente logró incorporarse al segundo intento. Al ponerse de pie, recibió algunas miradas de los prisioneros que lo acompañaban… Donatello los conocía a todos, pero no estaba seguro de que ellos lo conocieran a él más que como el "repara-cosas" del castillo.

_ ¿E-en dónde estamos…? _se atrevió a preguntar. La verdad, a juzgar por la cara de algunos los consejeros del Rey (algunos incluso estaban en posición fetal o llorando), la respuesta no iba a ser nada buena.

_ ¿Tú que crees, niño? _le respondió de mal modo Atila, la rana que se encargaba de calcular los impuestos para que el Rey Azhor los aprobara_ Estamos en la Capital del Imperio…

Los ojos de Donatello se abrieron como platos;

_ ¡No! ¡No puede ser! _balbuceó, negándose a creer aquello.

_ Créelo, niño. _le dijo uno de los consejeros de la Reina_ Mira por la ventana…

Donatello lo dudó un momento. Reuniendo todo su valor, cojeó hasta esa pequeña ventanilla a un lado del transporte. El único lugar por el que entraba algo de luz natural...

No tardó mucho en reconocer los vehículos de energía solar que había reparado miles de veces en el pasado ni los edificios, todos del mismo estilo… a Traximus no le gustaba que las construcciones de destacaran y opacaran su palacio. Además consideraba que un Imperio, para ser reconocido como tal, debía unificar la arquitectura. También la moneda de uso corriente…

Estaban prohibidos el Arte y la música si no eran del gusto de Traximus. Mismo vehículo para todos.

"_Ya me siento en casa…"_ pensó el joven inventor, con el miedo y la angustia tomando forma rápidamente en su cabeza y retorciéndole las entrañas. Una bocanada de aire caliente le golpeó el rostro. El aire de la capital era espeso y caliente, debido a la actividad volcánica de esa zona.

Nada había cambiado. Donatello estaba de nuevo en donde había empezado. De nuevo en el sitio del que había huido.

Él era uno de ésos "desertores" del Imperio, que se había negado a aceptar su destino de esclavo. Que no se había resignado a ser lo que la ley dictaba que fuera…

Si eras parte del Imperio, debías aceptar la imposibilidad de ascender en la escala social… los que tenían sangre Real corriendo por sus venas gozaban la buena vida, pero los que nacían esclavos morían esclavos.

Ante esto, el más alto reaccionó como cualquier persona hubiese reaccionado… vomitó en el suelo, y luego volvió a desmayarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tigerclaw y Raphael fueron recibidos en el Palacio de Traximus. Un par de guardias les hicieron una reverencia y se encargaron de abrir las enormes puertas de madera pulida que conducían a la sala principal…

_ ¿Qué haremos con los prisioneros que trajimos, jefe? _quiso saber Raphael.

_ Eso nos lo dirá el Rey. _resumió el tigre. Pareció que quería añadir algo más, pero se detuvo bruscamente y se apoyó contra una columna de mármol pulido, como si intentara recobrar el aliento.

Raphael caminó un par de pasos más antes de darse cuenta de que había dejado a su superior atrás;

_ ¡Tigerclaw! _el ojiverde se acercó a él, preocupado_ ¿Jefe, se encuentra bien? ¿Lo hirieron?

_ No… _Tigerclaw se incorporó y aspiró hondo_ Estoy bien. Sólo necesito llenar mi estómago con algo…

El tigre sacó una tira de carne seca de su bolsillo y se la llevó a la boca. Raphael se quedó callado, de pie junto a él, mientras el enorme felino masticaba con ansiedad. La tortuga cayó en la cuenta de que él era el único que había podido presenciar ése lado de Tigerclaw.

No sólo era su general, Tigerclaw también había sido su mentor. Lo había sacado de las calles cuando muy pequeño, y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía para que pudiera defenderse solo y servir al ejército. Una de sus enseñanzas más memorables había sido "no mostrar debilidad ante nadie ni nada…".

"_Pero ahora él está enfermo…"_ dedujo Raphael. Su mentor estaba cada vez más débil a medida que los días transcurrían, pero nadie lo había notado. Sólo él. Y la razón por la que había podido notar esto, era porque estos episodios –en donde Tigerclaw se sentía indispuesto y mareado- se habían repetido con una frecuencia alarmante en los últimos días…

Se estaba preguntando en si su jefe pensaría en guardar el secreto hasta caer muerto, cuando Tigerclaw lo sacó de su estado meditativo con un gruñido y una seña de la cabeza para que siguieran.

Traximus en persona los recibió, y a pesar de los sucesos recientes, parecía más calmado que la última vez que lo vieron.

Tigerclaw –hincado respetuosamente en una rodilla y con Raphael imitándolo- le informó con detalle de todo lo que había transcurrido en las últimas horas. Tenían capturados al Rey y a la Reina, habían saqueado tesoros… pero no habían podido hallar a los príncipes.

Raphael tragó saliva cuando Tigerclaw informó eso último… pero para sorpresa de todos, el Emperador no se lo tomó a la tremenda. Sólo se rascó el mentón pensativo, y se levantó de su trono;

_ ¿Escaparon? _quiso saber.

_ Es probable, su Majestad.

_ Bien. No tardarán en aparecer… estoy seguro.

_ Los buscaremos por cielo y tierra si es necesario, Majestad. _aseguró Tigerclaw.

Traximus lo observó muy seriamente por algunos segundos, luego meneó la cabeza:

_ No. _dijo_ Tigerclaw, tú te quedarás aquí, en la Capital…

_ ¿Majestad? _tanto el tigre como Raphael no parecían entender lo que tramaba el soberano.

_ Te encomendaré la misión de limpiar el Palacio de Justicia de los rebeldes traidores… _le indicó_ Mientras, averiguarás qué saben los prisioneros acerca del paradero de los príncipes… pero dejaré su búsqueda a cargo de otros soldados, más aptos para el trabajo.

Antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas, una de las puertas de la sala se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de unos temibles personajes…

Raphael trató de disimular su estupor lo mejor que pudo. Tigerclaw permaneció impasible y estoico, a pesar de que era la primera vez en su vida que veía a tantas tortugas de los Balcanes juntas…

_ Les presento a Slash. _dijo el Emperador, mirando por la ventana hacia su precioso jardín, donde un puñado de sus nietos jugaban_ Él comandará a un grupo de tortugas de los Balcanes a Shadaria, donde se encargarán de encontrar a los príncipes. Ya las he enviado a rastrear y capturar enemigos antes… estoy seguro de que tendrán éxito en su búsqueda.

Slash le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a Tigerclaw, y el tigre le respondió con un gruñido, sin dejarse amedrentar.

_ Como usted diga, Majestad… _accedió el felino, incorporándose.

_ Ahora ven conmigo, Tigerclaw. Te daré instrucciones para manejar a los prisioneros, hasta que se solucione lo del Palacio de Justicia…

Tigerclaw se reunió en privado con el Emperador, dejando a Raph solo… y a merced de las inmensas tortugas.

Dos de ellas se acercaron a él. Sus pasos parecían hacer vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas…

_ ¿Así que tú eres hijo de un tortugo de los Balcanes? _se burló uno de ellos_ Sea quien sea tu padre… ¡Seguro se revuelca en su tumba de la vergüenza! ¡Jajajaja!

Raphael apretó los dientes, con la sangre calentándose rápidamente en sus venas. Ésas tortugas estaban al tanto de quién era él… y tal parecía que iban a usar ese conocimiento para provocarlo.

_ ¡No culpes al muchacho! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de que su madre haya sido una tortuga de agua dulce! _dijo la otra tortuga.

_ Tal vez, pero… Si hubieras heredado más genes de tu padre, tal vez no serías tan insignificante. _siguió burlándose la primera tortuga, riendo con su risa espantosamente rasposa.

El ojiverde ya iba a sacar sus Sais de su armadura y a iniciar una pelea, pero Slash intercedió, dándoles un mazazo en la cabeza a sus dos subordinados. Cabe destacar que el mazo que Slash utilizaba era de metal fundido y tenía picos… así que un par de gotas de sangre azul-rojiza salieron volando de la cabeza de los soldados y aterrizaron en la alfombra de piel de la sala, que por suerte era del mismo tono de rojo.

_ ¡LÁRGUENSE! ¡ESPEREN AFUERA! _rugió.

Luego de que sus subordinados se precipitaran fuera de la sala, Slash se acercó a Raphael, quien no entendía muy bien por qué el líder de las tortugas de los Balcanes lo había defendido;

_ He oído hablar mucho de ti, Raphael… _dijo Slash, colgando su mazo en algún lugar de su caparazón_ Naciste en los Balcanes, pero como tu madre era una tortuga común y corriente te expulsaron siendo aún muy pequeño… Te criaste solo, en las calles y luego te uniste al ejército. Desde entonces has hecho grandes hazañas… Te has vuelto muy fuerte… _reconoció Slash, sonriendo_ Eso merece respeto.

Raphael –aunque se sentía muy halagado- se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, como agradecimiento;

_ ¿Conoció a mi padre…? _le preguntó a Slash.

_ No realmente. Pero por las historias que se narran de él, fue una tortuga formidable y un hábil guerrero… _le relató_ Su sangre corre por tus venas, quizá por eso eres tan buen soldado…

_ Jeh… En los Balcanes nunca lo vieron de ésa forma… _se sonrió Raphael, mirando el suelo_ Jamás me consideraron digno de ser uno de ellos…

Slash se acercó a él:

_ Ellos creían que los Balcanes no era tu lugar… pero yo pienso lo contrario. _le dijo, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Raphael_ Te ayudaré a demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban.

Raph estaba perplejo:

_ ¿En serio? ¿Cómo…?

_ Volviéndote mi mano derecha, Raphael… Yo puedo enseñarte a ser una verdadera tortuga de los Balcanes. _le aseguró la tortuga azul_ Olvida a Tigerclaw y su patético ejército. Yo puedo sacar todo tu potencial a la luz… volverte invencible.

_ Pero… Tigerclaw me sacó de las calles… _dudó el ojiverde. Quiso añadir algo más, pero entonces Tigerclaw y el Emperador regresaron.

_ Necesitas pensarlo. _resolvió Slash_ Tienes hasta que volvamos de buscar a los príncipes para decidir…

Slash salió de la sala luego de hacer una reverencia la Emperador. Tigerclaw y Raphael salieron segundos después, con nuevas instrucciones para acomodar a los prisioneros: Traximus estaba dispuesto a prestarles por un tiempo breve los calabozos reales, ubicados en el subsuelo del palacio.

Pero todo debía hacerse con suma rapidez para no perturbar la vida de la familia real: los prisioneros debían usar una tobillera magnética para que no se alejaran del perímetro cedido por Traximus, debían ser clasificados rápidamente entre los que sabían algo respecto de los príncipes y los que no. Aquellos que no supieran nada o no tuvieran una razón de peso para permanecer como prisioneros, debían ser subastados como esclavos de inmediato.

Tigerclaw dejó a Raphael supervisando el traslado de prisioneros, y se marchó con la excusa de que tenía que ver a alguien. Las órdenes ya habían sido dadas a los soldados, así que no había mucho que hacer a excepción de supervisar y tomar un respiro de las agotadoras actividades de ése día.

Raphael no podía parar de pensar en la propuesta de Slash… sus palabras aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, cuando notó algo: el muchacho con ojos de rubíes que había traído con él no estaba por ningún lado.

Revisó todas las celdas para asegurarse…. ¡¿Qué había pasado con él?!

Interrogó a un soldado al respecto, y la respuesta que obtuvo hizo que el interior de su armadura se empapara de sudor frío:

_ Fishface decidió comenzar los interrogatorios con él. _le informó el soldado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar del palacio…

Fishface le arrojó un poco de agua en la cara a Donatello, para despertarlo;

_ ¡Despierta, estrellita! _canturreó_ Quiero jugar contigo…

Donatello se despertó lentamente, para descubrir que tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda con gruesas cadenas. Miró alrededor, con su vista borrosa recomponiéndose poco a poco. Las imágenes que le devolvían sus ojos no daban mucha información: en la mohosa habitación solo estaban él, el soldado contra quien había peleado en Shadaria y un par de baldes con agua junto a una mesa…

_ ¿E-en dónde estoy ahora…? _preguntó al personaje que tenía en frente.

Fishface no respondió, sólo le dio la espalda mientras repasaba con pesimismo los pocos materiales de que disponía para hacer su trabajo;

_ Sabes, niño… _comenzó a decir_ Hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas… estar de invitado en el palacio es un lujo. Aunque por otro lado, aquí no tengo mis juguetes... pero descuida, sé cómo improvisar.

El pescado contó cuántos baldes de agua tenía en su haber;

_ ¡Esta revolución es un dolor en las pelotas! No me pasaba esto en el palacio de justicia… ¡Hasta tengo que racionar los baldes de agua! _se quejó_ ¿Puedes creerlo? Un par de baldes para ahogamientos, asfixia… ¡y sólo uno para hacer esto!

_ ¡Ahhh! _Fishface tomó uno de los baldes y le echó toda el agua encima al más alto, empapándolo por completo.

El baño de agua helada despabiló a Donatello, pero no tuvo tiempo de gritarle improperios a Fishface, porque el pescado arrojó el balde a un lado y se concentró en tirar de las cadenas junto a él.

La polea en el techo de la habitación chirrió, dejando pasar las cadenas a través de ella;

_ ¡Aarghhh! _Donatello quedó dolorosamente colgado a centímetros del suelo, con las cadenas jalándole ambos brazos hacia atrás. Sentía que se le iban a separar los hombros y a desprenderse sus miembros_ ¡Para, por favor!

_ No puedo detenerme hasta que me des lo que quiero, muchacho. _le explicó Fishface, sacando su arma de dardos eléctricos y ajustando la potencia.

_ ¿Q-qué quieres de mí?

_ Que me digas lo que sabes… _se sonrió Fishface, encendiendo el arma_ Verás, a cambio de no terminar aquí conmigo, cierta ranita me dijo que era íntimo del príncipe Miguel Ángel...

Donatello cambió su expresión por completo. Seguramente Atila lo había delatado para no ser convertido en ancas de rana a la parrilla… Ahora ése soldado quería que le revelara en dónde estaba Mickey…

_ ¿Hablarás? _quiso saber Fishface.

_ No te diré nada… _le aseguró Donatello, frunciendo el ceño.

_ Como quieras… Más diversión para mí… _Fishface le apuntó con el dardo eléctrico, el cual había programado con menos potencia para que en vez de desmayar, causara dolor en el cuerpo empapado de su prisionero.

El más alto cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, preparándose para lo que probablemente fuese el peor dolor de su vida.

_ ¡ALTO! _Raphael casi tira la puerta abajo al entrar_ ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, Fishface?!

_ ¡Mi trabajo! ¿Qué creías que hacía? _le respondió Fishface, de mal modo.

Raphael vió al muchacho de los ojos rojos colgando del techo y se enfureció:

_ Mira Fishface, si comenzaste los interrogatorios con él para molestarme te juro que…

_ ¡No todo gira a tu alrededor, Raphaelcito! _le aclaró el pescado, atravesándose en su camino para impedir que llegara hasta Donatello.

_ ¡Bájalo ya mismo! _exigió el ojiverde.

_ ¡No! Oye, espera, odio admitirlo pero tenías razón con tu corazonada… _le dijo el pescado, guardando su arma de dardo eléctricos_ Uno de los prisioneros me dijo que éste mequetrefe era muy cercano a uno de los príncipes. Si nos dice lo que sabe, ¡tendremos información importante para quedar bien ante Tigerclaw!

Raphael ignoró todo lo que Fishface le decía y se adelantó para bajar a Donatello y quitarle las cadenas de encima;

_ Yo lo interrogaré. _declaró, tratando de deshacer el nudo de las cadenas.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me arruines la diversión de nuevo, Raphael! _protestó Fishface, acercándose_ ¡Yo soy el profesional en éstas cosas!

_ ¡No me importa! ¡Es mi prisionero, y yo lo interrogaré!

_ ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LO LLEVES! ¡EL CRÉDITO SERÁ MÍO!

Fishface iba a sacar sus navajas, pero entonces ocurrió algo que no pudo prever: sin darse cuenta, por estar peleando con Raph, se acercó demasiado a Donatello –que aún seguía suspendido a algunos centímetros del suelo- y éste le rodeó el cuello con sus piernas en un rápido movimiento, comenzando a estrangularlo.

_ ¡Arrhhkkk! ¡Ahhhhghhhh! _Fishface se retorció como una lombriz en un anzuelo_ ¡Raphgaelll! ¡Quítamelo de engcimaaaaaaa….!

_ Ehhmmm… _Raphael se había distraído mirando las largas –y fuertes- piernas de su prisionero, que se enroscaban como tenazas alrededor de la cara de Fishface. La tela de su desgarrado overol de trabajo estaba empapada, y se le había pegado al cuerpo como una segunda y ajustada… piel.

Mientras, el aturdido Donatello luchaba por asfixiar a Fishface. Pero tenía muy claro que nunca lograría hacer eso apretando su "cuello", por llamarlo de alguna forma… para deshacerse de él, tendría que hacer algo más…

"_¡Lo tengo…!" _el joven inventor dirigió una certera patada al punto más débil del sistema de respiración artificial de Fishface, averiándolo al instante.

Raphael finalmente reaccionó cuando Fishface se puso peligrosamente azul, y ayudó a quitar las piernas de Donatello de alrededor de su compañero. Fishface cayó al suelo y se arrastró penosamente hasta el balde de agua más cercano, en donde tuvo que meter la cabeza para poder sobrevivir;

_ ¡Me las pagarás Raphael! _amenazó, luego de aspirar un par de veces dentro del agua_ ¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

El ojiverde no contestó nada. Sólo se apresuró a quitarle de encima las cadenas a Donatello y llevárselo de allí.

Donatello no opuso mucha resistencia ésta vez… No porque confiara en ése soldado que ahora lo llevaba en brazos, sino porque estrangular a Fishface había terminado de agotar las últimas energías que le quedaban. Algunas de las heridas de su cuerpo punzaban, como para recordarle que aún seguían allí, y no podía mover los brazos debido al "estiramiento" al que los habían sometido.

"_Es casi seguro que voy a morir aquí…"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de ingresar en la celda que Raphael había preparado para él.

La tortuga de ojos verdes lo dejó sobre el suelo, recostado contra un muro. Se apresuró a buscar el botiquín que había traído, y se arrodilló junto a un semi inconsciente Donatello.

Comenzó a curar las heridas del más alto con algo de torpeza, ya que no estaba precisamente "pulido" en eso de los primeros auxilios. Una de sus piernas tenía un corte bastante feo, así que Raphael tuvo que romper la tela de overol con las manos para poder llegar a la herida…

Donatello volvió a la vida al escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgándose, y agradeció las atenciones médicas pateando a Raphael en el medio del rostro:

_ ¡¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?! _gritó.

_ Ouhch… _Raphael se llevó las manos a la nariz, que sangraba por el golpe_ ¡Cuál es tu problema! ¡Trataba de ayudarte!

_ ¡No te atrevas a ponerme un solo dedo más encima! _siguió amenazando Donatello, acurrucándose más y más contra la pared como un animal acosado.

Raphael tomó un hondo respiro, como le había enseñado Tigerclaw en una oportunidad;

_ Sólo trato de ayudarte. _le reiteró, con autoridad_ Estás herido… deja que te cure la pierna, y te dejaré en paz.

Donatello lo consideró unos momentos, observando a Raphael con el ceño fruncido. El ojiverde tragó saliva al ver otra vez esa mirada roja encenderse al clavarse en su persona…

Finalmente, Donatello se dejó atender las heridas de sus piernas, y Raphael pudo ponerle los vendajes con éxito;

_ Una cosa más… _el soldado sacó una tobillera magnética y la aferró al tobillo del joven de ojos rubíes_ Esto es un localizador… todos los prisioneros deben llevar uno. No te alejes más allá del perímetro que programé o te dará una descarga. ¿Entendido…?

Donatello observó el artefacto aferrado a su pierna con gesto derrotado. No dijo una palabra, así que Raph continuó hablando…

_ Mandaré a alguien mañana para que revise tus heridas y te alimente… _le dijo_ Hasta entonces.

Raphael recogió el botiquín y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la salida. Le dirigió una última mirada a su prisionero, que permanecía en el mismo rincón de la celda donde lo había dejado, hecho un ovillo:

_ Por cierto, no nos presentamos… _le dijo, en tono conciliador_ Me llamo Raphael…

Donatello ni siquiera levantó la mirada para responderle;

_ A mí me importa una mierda cómo te llames…

El soldado consideró responderle algo, pero entonces las vio… vio las marcas en la cara de Donatello, ahora visibles porque el agua que le había arrojado Fishface había aflojado el maquillaje.

Raphael cerró la puerta de la celda y se alejó de allí, más preocupado a cada paso que daba. Había llevado a ése muchacho como su prisionero, pero ahora ése chico había sido delatado por uno de los consejeros del Rey Azhor.

Ahora en vez de ser "un prisionero más", ése muchacho era relevante, y debía ser interrogado… pero si no cooperaba…

¡Y encima era un esclavo! No podría conservar a ése muchacho junto a él por mucho que se lo pidiera a Tigerclaw, ni siquiera podía tomarlo como esclavo debido a su rango de soldado. Los soldados no podían tener esclavos ni servidumbre. Estaba prohibido.

Las leyes del Imperio dictaban que fuera devuelto a sus antiguos dueños, o que le buscaran unos nuevos…

¡Oh Dios! Ahora sí era culpa suya que ése muchacho tuviese problemas.

"_Fishface tenía razón…" pensó. _

"_Creo que debí dejarlo en Shadaria… por lo menos allá hubiese tenido una oportunidad de huir de su destino de esclavo"_

Había sentido tanta curiosidad por saber de dónde venía ese sentimiento de "familiaridad" con ése muchacho… Esa mirada roja, tan particular… pero después de la patada que había recibido en el medio del rostro, había quedado claro que no se conocían de ninguna parte.

_ Ahhh… _Raphael tomó un respiro, y sacó de un compartimiento de su armadura una botellita con un poco de vino de ciruelas. Bebió un sorbo, gozando de la sensación de quemazón en su garganta.

Debía encontrar una solución a los problemas de ése chico. Y pronto...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche cayó sobre la Capital del Imperio…

Los interrogatorios de Fishface –por más cuestionables que fueran sus métodos- comenzaron a dar los primeros frutos, y ya se perfilaba el primer grupo de prisioneros "prescindibles". Usagi estaba entre ésos prisioneros.

Aunque técnicamente no había participado de ningún interrogatorio todavía, debido a que estaba gravemente herido y pasaba de un estado de borrosa realidad al desmayo, llegó una misteriosa orden por escrito de parte de los consejeros reales de Traximus para que fuese incluido en la subasta de ésa noche junto con un par de consejeros reales de la Reina Mohana.

Fishface y Razhor dudaron un poco de lo que decía esa nota, pero luego de recibir la confirmación de Tigerclaw, subieron a los prisioneros a un nuevo transporte y los enviaron al evento.

Tigerclaw en persona supervisó el viaje de los prisioneros hasta la subasta…

El vagón con esclavos nuevecitos y listos para la venta atravesó la magnífica ciudad, a esa hora silenciosa y desierta, debido al toque de queda que regía. Cualquiera que anduviese por allí a esa hora sin una autorización Real, era considerado cómplice de los rebeldes revolucionarios y ejecutado en el acto.

_ Buenas noches, Tigerclaw… _el encargado de dirigir la subasta y dueño del lugar era un camaleón, algo entrado en años. Le hizo una respetuosa reverencia_ Gracias por traernos la mercancía tan puntualmente, prepararemos el resto nosotros…

Tigerclaw miró alrededor. Estaba muy concurrido…

_ Me quedaré a observar, si no es problema. _anunció.

_ ¿Problema? ¡Ninguno! _el camaleón le apartó una mesa, sonriendo con su boca sin dientes_ Su presencia le da categoría a éste lugar… Por favor, póngase cómodo.

Una de las hijas del camaleón se acercó al tigre, llevando una bandeja;

_ ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber, Señor Tigerclaw? _preguntó, con su voz inocente y cantarina.

Tigerclaw pidió aguardiente, y se quedó sentado en su sitio, silencioso. Al parecer ése lugar era una especie de bar en donde se podían conseguir muchas cosas además de alcohol… la mayoría de ellas ilegales.

Entonces lo vio: un encapuchado se precipitó dentro del bar, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Tigerclaw se sintió más tranquilo ahora que la persona que había citado por la tarde había cumplido con su promesa…

Lo vió formarse junto a los que estaban interesados en la subasta. El encapuchado miró hacia donde estaba Tigerclaw, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Éste devolvió el gesto, apurando su vaso con aguardiente.

La subasta comenzó algunos minutos después. Los subastados fueron obligados a ponerse de pie en el medio de un escenario. Tenían vendados los ojos y las manos atadas detrás de la espalda.

Tigerclaw ubicó con la mirada al conejo blanco que tanto le interesaba…

Usagi era el único al que debían ayudar a mantenerse de pie. Tigerclaw se encontró preguntándose si debajo de ésa venda que le cubría los ojos estaría despierto… o inconsciente.

Los primeros en irse fueron las ranas. Precios baratos, sin embargo hubo muchas personas dispuestas a pagar… seguramente porque la carne de rana era muy sabrosa y barata, además de rendidora.

Cuando llegó el turno del conejo, Tigerclaw se puso de pie y observó de cerca. Un par de personas habían ofrecido dinero. Una dama adinerada pero viuda necesitaba un sirviente que limpiara su casa… y el otro era un carnicero que quería añadir algo de estofado de conejo a su mercadería tan selecta.

Cuando el camaleón subastador estaba contando hasta tres, el extraño encapuchado se adelantó y exigió ver de cerca la mercadería antes de ofrecer dinero…

_ Quiero verlo. _dijo.

El camaleón le hizo una seña a los dos ayudantes que mantenían sujeto a Usagi para que estuviese en pie, y estos lo acercaron hasta el encapuchado.

Unas garras filosas asomaron por debajo de las mangas de la vestimenta del encapuchado, y rasgaron la ropa de Usagi. El conejo emitió un pequeño gemido de incomodidad al oír sus ropas rasgarse, y Tiger contuvo el aliento unos segundos, mientras el encapuchado pellizcaba con sus uñas la carne de su torso desnudo… como queriendo asegurarse de que tuviera suficiente carne en los huesos antes de comprarlo.

_ Lo quiero. _decidió el misterioso personaje. Luego ofertó el doble de cantidad que la dama viuda, y el camaleón aprobó la compra.

Usagi le fue entregado al misterioso personaje, y Tigerclaw, satisfecho con lo que había pasado, se encaminó hacia la salida. El misterioso personaje le dio alcance unos segundos después, llevando a Usagi en brazos.

_ Vamos a mi carruaje. _le dijo al tigre_ Nos está esperando por allá…

_ De acuerdo.

Ambos abordaron el lujoso vehículo. Una vez adentro, el Grifo que se ocultaba bajo la capucha se despojó de los oscuros ropajes, revelando unas lustrosas y doradas plumas;

_ Todo ha salido como lo planeaste, Tigerclaw… _dijo, entregándole a Usagi para que lo sostuviera entre sus brazos.

_ Muchas gracias por esto, Milord. _el tigre bajó la cabeza_ Nunca más volveré a molestarlo con otro favor… _Tigerclaw removió la venda de los ojos de Usagi, sólo para encontrar que el conejo había colapsado de nuevo.

_ Está bien, yo te debía un favor y ya estamos a mano… _concedió el Grifo, arreglándose las plumas_ Sé que los soldados no tienen permitido efectuar compras de ésta naturaleza. Si alguien te pregunta por el muchacho, sólo di que es mío… y no tendrás problemas.

_ Lo haré, Milord. Gracias de nuevo…

_ Por cierto… ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? _curioseó el Grifo.

Tigerclaw esperó un momento antes de responder:

_ Tal vez haga un estofado… _mintió_ Necesito comer algo consistente, para reponer mis energías luego de la invasión…

_ Mmmm… ¿Tantos problemas, sólo para comer algo que podías comprar en cualquier lado? _dudó su interlocutor_ Además hay mejores carnes que éstas para elegir…

_ Tal vez… pero tengo debilidad por la carne de conejo. _respondió Tigerclaw, dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Tigerclaw despidió a su contacto de la realeza, y se escabulló por un oscuro pasaje… que sólo él conocía. Llevando a Usagi a cuestas, llegó hasta los aposentos que le estaban destinados durante su estancia en el palacio.

Con sumo cuidado, depositó al conejo sobre la cama;

_ Llegamos, Usagi… _murmuró en un susurro.

Comenzó a remover sus ropas con sumo cuidado, ayudándose de sus garras para terminar de rasgar la tela. Luego, lamió una por una las heridas en el cuerpo del conejo, para que sanaran a la vieja usanza…

Usagi se estremeció un poco con ésas atenciones, aún sumido en un profundo sueño. Cuando los brillantes caminos de saliva hubiesen cubierto cada corte y magulladura en el cuerpo de pelaje blanco y suave, Tigerclaw terminó su trabajo colocando una tobillera magnética en uno de los tobillos del conejo, y unas esposas de metal en sus muñecas.

Se incorporó, y dedicó algunos segundos a contemplar a Usagi mientras dormía. Su cuerpo seguía siendo estilizado y suave, de formas moldeadas por el ejercicio… Sus piernas largas… Su pelaje suave e inmaculado… y su carne tierna y pellizcable.

Delineó el arco de costillas que se adivinaba debajo de su piel con una garra. Besó su vientre plano con una reverencia… y apoyó la oreja cerca de su cuello, para poder oír los latidos de su corazón.

Una de sus largas orejas se le atravesó en el rostro al dar una vuelta en la cama. Tigerclaw la apartó con un movimiento delicado. Era difícil de creer que hubieran vuelto a encontrarse, después de tantos años.

"_Usagi Yojimbo…"_ pensó el tigre. "_Un ser tan angelical… y tan terrible a la vez…"_

_ Hablaremos por la mañana… Usagi-san… _se despidió.

Por la mañana le explicaría todo. Tigerclaw salió por la puerta, dejando encerrado en sus aposentos a su durmiente invitado de piel blanca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al amanecer…

Mientras Donatello pasaba la noche en los calabozos reales, junto con los prisioneros que habían quedado, el cocodrilo que lo había dejado atrás estaba muy lejos de allí… huyendo en dirección a las montañas.

Leatherhead olió el aire, y ubicó el sitio que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente. Le dio algunos golpecitos en la cara a Mickey, para despertarlo:

_ ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Príncipe! _lo llamó_ ¡Despierte! ¡Necesito que despierte ya mismo!

Mickey abrió los ojos, confundido y con su visión borrosa;

_ ¿Q-qué pasa, Leatherhead…? _balbuceó_ Ohhhh mi cabeza…

_ Necesito que me escuches, Miguel Ángel… Lo que te diré es muy importante y ya no hay tiempo… _Leatherhead lo zamarreó_ Pronto estarán pisándonos los talones…

_ ¿Q-quienes…?

_ Los secuaces de Traximus… _resumió el cocodrilo_ Tengo el presentimiento de que él querrá encontrarlo a toda costa, príncipe. Vendrán por nosotros… Seguirán mis huellas… Nada los detendrá hasta que te capturen.

Mickey se frotó la cabeza. Oír el nombre del Emperador lo había hecho recordar…

_ Leatherhead… ¿Qué hiciste…? _se angustió.

_ Miguel Ángel, no hay tiempo para tus preguntas ahora…

_ ¡¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE MATARAN A DONNIE?! _le gritó, con sus ojos claros llenos de lágrimas.

_ ¡MICKEY! _Leatherhead lo arrastró hasta un precipicio cercano, y lo sostuvo por encima del borde, como si fuese a dejarlo caer_ ¡Quiero que me escuches!

_ ¡Woooaaaaah! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? _Mickey agitó sus piecitos en el aire, temiendo caer al vacío_ ¡Bájame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER!

Leatherhead cambió su expresión de enojo por una de total angustia al oírle decir eso;

_ Príncipe, cuanto lo siento… pero no dejaré que eso pase… _le dijo.

Mickey estalló en llanto, arañando con desesperación los brazos de lo que alguna vez fue su guardaespaldas:

_ ¿Pero qué hay de mi familia…? _lloró, con su corazón partiéndose en dos_ ¿Qué tal si… si Donnie aún está vivo…?

_ Dudo mucho que haya quedado alguien, querido amigo… _Leatherhead tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas también_ Sólo pudimos escapar nosotros antes de que todo se destruyera… pero aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan.

El cocodrilo se acercó más al borde del precipicio, con Mickey aún entre sus brazos. El viento hamacó las capas de la túnica del príncipe;

_ ¡Leatherhead, no! _chilló el más joven_ ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

_ En el fondo del abismo corre agua… te dejaré caer aquí para que pierdan tu rastro. _el cocodrilo arrancó un pedazo de la túnica del príncipe_ Yo seguiré camino, y los distraeré dejando un falso rastro de tu olor. Te daré tiempo para que puedas llegar a donde están mis amigos, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por la corriente del agua para llegar. _le explicó_ Ellos cuidarán bien de ti, Mickey…

_ ¡NO! ¡Leatherhead, no me dejes caer! _le suplicó el de ojos claros_ ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE A TI TAMBIÉN! ¡ERES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA!

_ Lo siento, Mickey… Recuerda: "_las flores también crecen en lugares desolados_". Ésa es la contraseña, diles eso y te dejarán entrar a la aldea.

_ ¡Nooo! _chilló el príncipe, como si con eso bastara para hacer cambiar al cocodrilo de opinión.

Leatherhead se preparó para dejarlo caer:

_ Hazme un favor, Mickey… prométeme que vivirás feliz el resto de los días que te queden. No vuelvas nunca a Shadaria… _le pidió_ Éste es mi regalo para ti, una vida feliz… _el cocodrilo le sonrió por última vez_ Adiós, querido amigo. Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

_ ¡LEEEAAAATHERHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD! _Mickey cayó al abismo, gritando el nombre de su amigo.

Siguió gritando hasta golpear contra el agua, y después… la oscuridad lo envolvió.

CONTINUARÁ! CONTINUARÁ! CONTINUARÁ!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas aclaratorias del capítulo:**

***Seppuku: ****era una práctica común entre los guerreros del Japón Feudal, que antes de ver su vida deshonrada por un delito o falta, recurrían con este acto a ****darse muerte****. Es algo así como "**_**que muera con honor, aquél que no puede vivir su vida con honor**_**".**

…

**Muchas gracias MissGravedad, Diego y Mafexx por los ánimos para seguir escribiendo!**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capi! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Donatello abrió los ojos al oír un ruido seco contra el suelo. Lo primero que invadió su nariz fue el olor a piedras húmedas, lo cual le recordó que había dormido en una celda… como si el dolor en los huesos no fuese ya suficiente recordatorio.

Se frotó los ojos, hinchados por el sueño. No entendía cómo había podido haberse quedado dormido luego de toda la experiencia vivida el día anterior. Seguramente sólo había dormido un par de horas, pero aun así...

Buscó con la mirada el origen del ruido que lo había despertado: alguien había metido la mano por la ventanilla que había en la puerta de la celda, y había dejado caer el cuenco que contenía su "desayuno". Donatello gateó hasta el recipiente y lo recogió con un suspiro.

Conque así estaban las cosas… Prisionero en lo que era su odiosa ciudad de origen, solo, lastimado, probablemente esclavo otra vez y hambriento. Pero no tanto como para rebajarse a comer ése engrudo amarillento y oscuro que llenaba el cuenco.

"_No tiene caso, de todas maneras…_" pensó el joven inventor, revolviendo distraídamente el contenido del tazón. Por cómo estaban las cosas, no valía la pena esforzarse por sobrevivir. ¿Por qué había sido tan necio en el castillo? Si hubiera dejado que lo mataran todo hubiese sido más sencillo.

"_Espero que al menos Mickey esté a salvo…"_

Una voz femenina –y algo chillona- lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alguien intentaba abrir su puerta:

_ ¡Uff! ¡Al fin! _una ardilla ataviada con un lujoso Kimono sin mangas apareció en la celda, luego de patear la puerta_ ¡Comenzaba a pensar que ése fabricante de llaves me había estafado al hacerme ésta llave maestra!

Donatello la miró de arriba abajo, sin comprender lo que pasaba. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, ella se acercó adonde estaba y le aferró los brazos, obligándolo a levantarse:

_ ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! _lo apresuró_ ¿Puedes estar de pie y caminar sin problemas?

_ M-me duele un poco pero…

_ ¡Estupendo! _la ardilla le dio unas palmaditas, y luego arrugó la nariz al ver el cuenco que Donnie sostenía_ ¡Uggh! ¡No comas eso, cariño!

Ella tumbó de un golpe el cuenco que Donatello sostenía y luego de que se estrellara contra el piso arrastró al joven inventor fuera de la celda:

_ ¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí! _propuso, agitando su tupida y bien peinada cola anaranjada_ Yo te cuidaré como es debido…

_ ¡P-pero…! _Donatello avanzó a los tumbos_ No comprendo, ¿quién es usted…?

_ ¡Vamos! ¿Raphie te dijo que yo vendría o no…? _sonrió ella_ Soy la encargada de alimentarte y revisar tus heridas… Claro que aquí tengo muchas otras funciones, también estoy a cargo de otras como yo… ¡Me llaman de muchas maneras! ¡Pero tú puedes llamarme Myrna!

Myrna lo siguió arrastrando unos metros más, hablando sin parar y apabullándolo con un montón de datos que a Donatello no le interesaban. Mientras, el ojirrojo trataba de recordar.

"_Raphie…_" pensó. Ya había escuchado ése nombre antes, el soldado de la noche anterior se llamaba así… él había prometido enviar a alguien por la mañana para que cuidara de sus heridas y lo alimentara.

"_Vaya sorpresa. Un soldado bestia que sí cumple sus promesas…_" fue lo último que pensó antes de que Razhor les saliera al paso.

_ ¡Alto ahí Myrna! ¿A dónde crees que vas con uno de mis prisioneros? _preguntó, con un tono autoritario que –Donatello lo pudo notar- molestaba bastante a la ardilla_ Quiero que me muestres la autorización para llevártelo…

_ Oh, Razhor… Cariño, es que es un asunto que tenemos con Raphael… _ensayó la ardilla con un falso tono meloso_ ¡Arréglate con él, por favor! Sabes que mi tiempo es valioso…

_ Grrrr… _el gruñido que Razhor emitió dejó en claro que no los iba a dejar salir de allí tan fácil.

Myrna soltó la muñeca de Donatello, y probó con un tono más amable;

_ Vamos, Cariño… ¿No confías en mí? _la ardilla habló con un tono más "seductor" ésta vez, contoneando las caderas mientras se acercaba a Razhor_ Sólo voy a ponerlo presentable y te lo devolveré a tiempo para su interrogatorio, lo prometo…

Si a Donatello no le hubiese preocupado tanto su actual situación, se hubiera reído al ver cómo Razhor agitaba una de sus patas cuando Myrna le rascó la barbilla:

_ Hehehehe… Bueno está bien… _asintió el canino_ Que te lo lleves por un rato no hará daño, si luego lo devuelves…

La ardilla le dio un beso en el hocico y volvió a aferrar el brazo de su protegido, para salir de una vez por todas de allí.

Mientras dejaban los calabozos atrás, se escuchó un eco de la voz de Fishface haciendo un chiste acerca de los perros y su obsesión por perseguir ardillas.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Donatello se atrevió a volver a hablar y quiso saber adónde lo llevaba con tanta prisa:

_ Bueno, ¡es lógico! _exclamó Myrna, con su voz chillona_ Debemos cambiarte ésas fachas, ¡urgente!

_ Creí que sólo ibas a atender mis heridas…

_ A su tiempo, pequeño. _prometió la ardilla, empujando un par de pesadas puertas de madera_ Seguro que primero te vendrá bien un baño… ¿No?

Al más alto pareció gustarle la idea, hasta que las puertas que Myrna empujaba se abrieron.

Una bocanada de vapor caliente los golpeó en el rostro, esponjando el cuidado peinado de Myrna y tiñendo la cara de Donatello de rojo… pero no porque el vapor estuviera demasiado caliente. Sino porque ante sus ojos se extendía un curioso paisaje: un montón de concubinas y muchachos jóvenes chapoteaban y reían en el agua caliente… completamente desnudos.

Myrna lo empujó para que entrara, al verlo petrificado en su sitio:

_ Rápido, cariño. Desvístete y métete al agua… _lo apresuró_ ¡El tiempo es oro! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

_ ¿N-no hay otro sitio en el que pueda bañarme…? _quiso saber Donatello, casi en un tono de súplica.

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Nuestras aguas termales son la envidia de todos! _Myrna siguió empujándolo, hasta dejarlo detrás de un coqueto biombo decorado con imágenes de flores y aves.

_ Es que… nunca antes me había bañado en un baño comunitario… _explicó el joven inventor, sonrojándose. Pero eso no impidió que Myrna le arrancara sus gafas de trabajo rotas y terminara de romper los dañados tirantes de su overol de trabajo_ ¡Mryna! ¡B-basta por favor…! _suplicó, cubriéndose.

_ Ufff… ¡Qué caprichoso me saliste! _se quejó la ardilla, cruzando los brazos_ Muy bien, tú ganas. Quítate la ropa tú solo, te alcanzaré una toalla y te llevaré hasta los baños de atrás… Te prepararé una bañera con agua caliente.

Donatello dio las gracias de todo corazón, y cuando la ardilla se alejó terminó de quitarse la ropa con dedos temblorosos. Poco después Myrna regresó y le pasó la toalla que le había prometido;

_ ¿Ya estás listo, pequeño? _quiso saber. El más alto salió de detrás del biombo, avanzando con las rodillas muy juntas y completamente envuelto con la toalla_ ¡Vamos…!

Myrna lo condujo hacia los supuestos "baños", pero cuando pasaban junto al agua Donatello resbaló en una de las piedras y cayó en el agua caliente, salpicando a todos los allí presentes… que por supuesto se voltearon a verlo.

_ ¿Quién es, Myrna? _quiso saber una de las concubinas, una mapache.

_ ¿Es nuevo…? _preguntó otra.

_ ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de él, señorita Myrna? _preguntó uno de los muchachos, que era un mono con numerosos aretes de oro en ambas orejas.

Donatello no podía creer en su mala suerte. De estar escabulléndose pasó a ser el centro de atención de todos los concubinos y concubinas… Trató de salir del agua pero volvió a trastrabillar y no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en ése medio metro de agua, como único recurso para tapar su desnudez.

Sin embargo, a Myrna le parecía muy conveniente que Donatello se hubiera caído en el agua:

_ ¡Oh, eso sería grandioso Samid! _festejó, aplaudiendo de contenta_ ¡Me daría tiempo de terminar mi rutina de belleza…!

Acto seguido le dio algunas indicaciones a la chicas, para que lo bañaran, lavaran con mucho cuidado sus heridas y enceraran su caparazón una vez terminado el baño. Luego se despidió, dejando al apenado inventor a su suerte.

Una de las concubinas no tardó en írsele encima, y le obsequió un penoso abrazo de bienvenida:

_ ¡Eres monísimo! _exclamó la mapache_ ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Kendra…

Donatello no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado cubriéndose los ojos para no ver los ya muy obvios "atributos" de ésa chica. Samid, el mono, se encargó de rescatarlo.

_ Kendra, ven acá… Es obvio que está apenado, no lo empeores. _la regañó.

_ ¡Oh, sí! _la mapache retrocedió_ ¡Perdona, amiguito! A veces soy demasiado efusiva…

_ Podemos darte la espalda mientras te bañas, si eso te hace sentir más cómodo… _propuso Samid, volteándose. Las otras chicas lo imitaron_ Pide ayuda si la necesitas para quitarte los vendajes.

_ G-gracias… _Donatello suspiró, aliviado al ver cuán hospitalario podía ser ése grupo de gente desnuda_ Por cierto, me llamo Donatello…

_ ¡Donatello! ¡Qué bonito! _celebró Kendra, la mapache.

_ ¿De dónde eres, Donatello…? _quiso saber Samid.

_ Estaba viviendo en Shadaria… antes de que fuera invadida por Traximus. _resumió el ojirrojo, quitando lentamente las vendas de sus piernas y brazos, para dejarlas sobre una roca.

Aguantó los quejidos de dolor cuando el agua caliente tocó sus heridas, causándole un profundo ardor;

_ Todos ustedes son… ehhh… ¿Trabajan en el palacio? _preguntó, con toda la sutileza que pudo.

_ ¿Te refieres a que si todos somos concubinos? Pues sí. _resumió Kendra, divertida con la timidez de Donatello_ Yo soy la favorita del hijo del medio de Traximus… o bueno, solía serlo hasta hace poco. Creo que se ha aburrido de mí… _explicó, feliz_ ¡Por lo que gozo de unas estupendas y bien merecidas vacaciones! ¡Me la paso jugando aquí, en las aguas termales!

_ Ya pareces pasa de uva, Kendra… _le gritó una concubina que estaba más alejada, arreglando sus plumas.

_ Y a mí me trajeron con la promesa de un tranquilo trabajo "abanicando" con una hoja de palma al Rey cuando se sienta en su trono. Pero el hijo menor de Traximus se encaprichó conmigo, y terminé como su juguete favorito… _Samid no estaba tan feliz como Kendra al explicar eso_ Y desgraciadamente no se ha hartado de mí hasta el momento…

_ Oh… _Donatello sintió deseos de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro_ Lamento escuchar eso, Samid… Debe ser terrible.

_ Bueno, no es tan malo… ¡Paso más tiempo haciendo alguna de mis "gracias" que en su cama!

_ ¿Gracias? _se burló Kendra, salpicándole agua_ ¿Te refieres a cuando haces malabares con esferas de goma mientras cantas canciones tontas…?

_ ¡Oye! ¡Es un talento muy especial! _Samid le salpicó agua también, riendo_ ¡Y me mantiene alejado de sus sábanas! ¡Eso es lo único que importa!

Donatello salió del agua y se envolvió con su toalla, que estaba un poco húmeda por el vapor. Kendra y Samid también salieron del agua y se vistieron mientras Donatello era quien se volvía de espaldas ésta vez.

_ ¿Y tú para quién trabajarás, Donatello…? _preguntó Kendra, alcanzándole ropa interior limpia y una ancha camisa de seda con mangas.

_ Para nadie, supongo… Soy sólo un prisionero. _el joven inventor se escondió detrás del biombo para poder vestirse en paz_ En cuanto me interroguen y vean que no puedo darles información sobre el príncipe que buscan, se desharán de mí. Ni siquiera sé por qué me están dando un trato especial al dejarme bañarme aquí con ustedes…

_ Ya veo… O sea que siguen buscando a los príncipes de Shadaria. _reflexionó Samid en voz alta_ No puedo creer en la buena suerte que tuvieron: escaparon de las garras de Traximus justo a tiempo.

_ Tranquilo, Donatello. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien para tí… _trató de consolarlo la mapache, esperándolo del otro lado del biombo_ ¡Tienes un rostro precioso! Seguro encontrarás trabajo aquí en el palacio, con nosotros. Myrna tiene muchas influencias…

El más alto terminó de vestirse. Arrugó la nariz al oír las palabras de ésa chica… sabía que ella sólo trataba de animarlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacer ningún tipo de "favor sexual" a un miembro de la familia real a cambio de un lugar donde vivir.

Podría haberle dicho eso, pero prefirió enseñarle las cicatrices en su rostro, que el baño había dejado totalmente al descubierto. Kendra contuvo una exclamación, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos;

_ Aunque me interesara conseguir trabajo aquí, no sería posible… _resumió Donatello_ No con éste aspecto.

_ Oh… Pobrecillo. _Kendra volvió a abrazarlo, y le dio unas palmaditas en el caparazón_ No está tan mal… Si te las cubres con maquillaje talvez puedas…

_ Kendra, basta. Déjalo así… _Samid le puso fin a las insistencias de su amiga_ Ven, Donatello. Siéntate aquí… _le indicó el mono_ Todo te parecerá más positivo con el estómago lleno…

Sus nuevos amigos le ofrecieron una bandeja con té de jazmín, una porción de pescado cocinado en plancha y un cuenco con arroz. Donatello pudo reconocer en ésa combinación de alimentos la dieta que llevaban las concubinas también en Shadaria… al parecer aquí también les importaba cuidar la figura y mantenerse atractivos, para así conservar sus empleos.

El más alto comió todo lo que había en la bandeja y se bebió hasta la última gota de té, mientras Samid volvía a cubrir sus heridas con vendajes nuevos y Kendra terminaba de encerar su caparazón, tal como lo había ordenado la ardilla.

Samid se puso contento al ver la bandeja vacía;

_ ¿Qué te dije, eh? ¡Hasta te cambió la cara! _celebró observando el rostro del joven inventor, ahora decorado con algunos granos de arroz pegados en las mejillas.

Donatello incluso se rio ésta vez;

_ N-no pensé que tuviera tanta hambre… _admitió, sonrojado_ Muchas gracias por la comida, Samid. Y a ti Kendra, por tratar de animarme… Son las personas más amables que he encontrado desde que llegué.

Kendra volvió a estrujarlo entre sus brazos y ésta vez Samid se les unió. El joven inventor correspondió el abrazo… agradecido por ése poco de buena suerte y porque estuviesen todos vestidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, detrás de las puertas de madera que conformaban la entrada al recinto termal… Raphael espiaba por el hueco de la cerradura a Donatello.

_ ¿Qué crees que haces? _le preguntó Fishface, saliendo de la nada.

_ ¡Arghhh! _Raphael se sobresaltó, alejándose de la puerta_ ¡¿Me estás siguiendo, Fishface…?!

_ Bueno, es que… ¡Entiende! ¡Tú eres un ejemplo a seguir para mí! _respondió el pescado, con sarcasmo_ Por eso ando pendiente de todo lo que haces… ¡Hehe!

_ Vete al diablo, saco de escamas… _Raphael retomó su complicada tarea de espiar a través de la cerradura.

_ Ohhh… Estás de mal humor porque aún no te has tirado a ése muchacho de ayer y las ansias te están matando, ¿no? _adivinó_ ¿Si tanto te gusta por qué no entras ahí y lo tomas sin más? Asunto resuelto.

_ Porque no soy un violador. _gruñó el ojiverde, sin abandonar su posición.

_ Sí, pero no tienes ningún problema con espiarlo mientras se baña…

Raphael se sintió tentado a aclarar que no había llegado a tiempo para verlo bañarse, pero eso sólo le daría alas al juego de Fishface:

_ ¿Cómo sabes que voy detrás de él? ¿No se te ocurre que tal vez esté mirando a alguien más por ésta cerradura…?

_ Ajá, claro. Y yo no tengo ojos… _Fishface se cruzó de brazos_ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ésa tortuga? No entiendo qué le vez de especial, aparte de lo que pueda llegar a saber sobre el príncipe…

_ Eso no te incumbe. _le advirtió Raphael, alejándose de la puerta_ Y para que quede claro: yo seré quién realice el interrogatorio en éste caso…

_ ¡Como quieras, galán! _Fishface se alejó de allí caminando en dirección a los calabozos otra vez_ ¡Caramba, ése es el Raphie que todos conocemos y amamos! ¡Siempre tomando el camino complicado! _se burló_ ¡Piensa seducir a su enamorado, en vez de violarlo como todos esperamos que haga!

_ ¡CÁLLATE!

_ ¡Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo! ¡Claro que sí! _siguió alardeando el pescado_ ¡No se va a resistir! Caerá ante ti como los Reinos ante Traximus… ¡Jajaja!

_ ¡Grrrrr…! _Raphael le arrojó uno de sus Sais, pero Fishface ya estaba muy lejos como para atinarle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De nuevo en los baños termales…

Por lo que Donatello había podido entender hasta el momento, ser concubina tenía como una de sus mayores ventajas el uso ilimitado de las aguas termales… famosas por su origen volcánico. Mientras charlaba con Kendra y Samid, más concubinas y concubinos aparecieron para darse un baño, hacer sus rutinas de belleza y gozar de un desayuno juntos.

Y todos allí, incluido Donatello, estaban a cargo de Myrna… la concubina con mayor antigüedad del castillo.

_ Pero eso no quiere decir que ya sea mayor… _le advirtió Kendra_ ¡Si la llamas "Señora" te dará un golpe en la cabeza!

Samid se rio, y Donatello ensayó una sonrisa. Había decidido que no le agradaba mucho ésa ardilla con voz chillona, puesto que momentos antes lo había dejado atrás, desnudo y apenado, sin pensárselo dos veces… para ir a terminar su rutina de belleza.

_ Ella no es mala… _le aseguró Samid_ Sólo que para realizar el trabajo que ella lleva a cabo hay que comportarse de cierta manera… priorizar algunas cosas… ¿Sí me entiendes?

_ Seguro… Umm, llámenme loco pero… _el ojirrojo observó con más atención a algunas de las chicas que se bañaban_ Creo reconocer a algunas de ésas chicas.

Kendra siguió su mirada, y asintió con seriedad:

_ Tal vez las hayas visto en pinturas… _dijo_ En otra época fueron princesas…

_ ¿Qué? _Donatello abrió los ojos como platos_ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿¡Princesas?! _exclamó_ ¿O… o sea que… ésa grulla de allí es "Afrodisia", la princesa de las Rocas Flotantes del Sur?

_ Sí, solía serlo… _asintió la mapache_ Sus padres no tuvieron más remedio que ofrecerla a Traximus como ofrenda, para apaciguar su ira… Ahora trabaja en el palacio como el resto de nosotros.

_ ¿Y ésa que está sentada entre las piedras? La medusa… _el más alto no creía en lo que veían sus ojos_ ¿Es la princesa del Reino acuático? ¡Pero si Mickey estaba a punto de comprometerse con ella!

_ Pues, quizá hace algunos meses eso hubiera sido posible… _corroboró Samid, rascándose el mentón_ El Reino del Agua era uno de los pocos lugares que Traximus no lograba conquistar. Hace poco los Reyes entregaron a su hija, siguiendo el ejemplo de otros Reinos, a cambio de la paz… pero el Emperador atacó de todos modos y se hizo con el Reino y la princesa al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Qué terrible…! _Donatello se frotó las manos, como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso_ Pobres chicas… De ser princesas a trabajar como concubinas para un malvado como Traximus… ¡Es horrible!

_ Sí… Traximus colecciona princesas y príncipes como colecciona espadas… _suspiró Kendra_ Sin embargo, es muy raro verlo interesarse por alguna en particular… Hasta ahora todas sus nuevas "adquisiciones" han sido obsequios para sus hijos o sus consejeros…

_ O miembros de la familia Real… _añadió Samid.

_ ¿Saben? Hay rumores de que lo que Traximus anda buscando no es una acompañante, sino una nueva esposa… _dijo la mapache.

_ ¿Y de dónde piensa sacarla si destruye todos los reinos que caen en sus manos…? _quiso saber Donatello.

_ Sí, además aquí ya tiene candidatas de sobra para escoger una esposa… _volvió a aportar el mono_ O un esposo…

El joven inventor se extrañó al oír eso:

_ ¿Eso es legal…? _preguntó.

_ Claro. Según las leyes del Imperio, si ya te casaste una vez con una mujer y dejaste suficiente descendencia… puedes desposar a alguien de tu mismo sexo. _explicó el mono.

_ Jamás había escuchado de ése recoveco legal antes… mientras estuve viviendo en la Capital. _comentó Donatello.

_ Es una ley nueva. Taximus la proclamó no hace mucho… _explicó Kendra_ El punto es que alguien tan estirado como Traximus de seguro querrá una esposa con sangre Real en las venas. Pero Donatello tiene razón, se le están acabando los Reinos por conquistar y todavía no encuentra a la indicada…

_ ¡Pffft! Seguramente debe de estar encaprichado con alguna, no lo dudes… _resopló Samid, levantándose de su sitio_ El capricho es un rasgo común en la familia de los Triceratops. Además, seguro está distraído por todos los problemas nuevos que hay en la Capital últimamente.

_ ¿Cómo la Revolución…? _sugirió Kendra.

_ ¡Shhhhhh….! _Samid frunció el ceño_ ¡Baja la voz! ¡Que no te escuchen hablando de eso o podrías tener problemas!

Kendra comenzaba a cansarse de que ése mono la hiciese callar todo el tiempo, así que le arrojó una peineta para el cabello mientras Donatello reflexionaba en silencio.

Su torturador de turno el día anterior le había dicho algo al respecto sobre una revolución…

Luego de insistir un poco, Kendra y Samid le contaron algunas cosas al respecto sobre los rebeldes que querían derrocar el gobierno de Traximus. De los problemas que causaban al ejército y de cómo habían tomado el palacio de justicia hacía poco…

Incluso había rumores de que había gente cercana a Traximus que apoyaba la revolución, y que trabajaba desde dentro para destruir el Imperio:

_ ¿Por eso los prisioneros como yo fuimos traídos a los calabozos del palacio…? _quiso saber el más alto.

_ Hasta que recuperen el palacio de Justicia, sí. _corroboró el mono.

_ Pues… Trataré de disfrutar mi estancia en el palacio hasta entonces… _suspiró el ojirrojo.

Myrna se apareció ante ellos de repente, poniendo fin a la conversación y sobresaltando a todos… en especial a Donatello, que casi se tira el té de Jazmines encima:

_ ¿De qué están hablando, mis pequeñines? _la ardilla dejó a un lado el paquete que sostenía y le pellizcó las mejillas a Donatello, sonriendo_ ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Ya luces mucho mejor!

_ G-gracias…

_ Se ve que mis muchachitos te han tratado bien… _opinó, complacida_ ¡Ahora, debemos vestirte y arreglarte un poco! _Myrna pasó la yema del pulgar por sobre una de las cicatrices en la cara de Donatello_ ¡Kendra, cariño! ¡Tráeme maquillaje! ¡Ahora!

Myrna se encargó personalmente de tapar las marcas en la cara de Donatello –al parecer el maquillaje era su especialidad- y de ponerle un poco de rubor artificial en las mejillas. Luego tomó el paquete que había traído con ella y rasgó el papel para sacar lo que había adentro;

_ ¡Mira! ¡Raphael me ha conseguido una hermosa prenda para que uses! _la ardilla le enseñó el hermoso atuendo color vino… que no era otra cosa que un Kimono de mangas cortas.

Donatello observo la prenda que le estaba destinada, y comprendió que las humillaciones para él aún no se habían acabado:

_ ¡Pero es un kimono de mujer…! _protestó_ ¿No puedo usar lo que ya traía puesto? Mi overol de trabajo está...

_ La ropa que traías es un montón de harapos y jirones de tela. _declaró la ardilla, con autoridad_ A juzgar por ésa tobillera magnética que tienes en el pie, creo que vas a andar mucho por el palacio… o sea que tienes que estar presentable.

_ ¿No tenemos otra cosa para que use? _sugirió Kendra, conciliadora_ Me pareció haber visto una yukata por ahí…

_ Otro prisionero la está usando. Vamos, cariño… No me hagas perder el tiempo, levántate y deja que te vistamos. _lo apresuró la ardilla_ Son órdenes de Raphael y no quiero tener problemas con él…

Donatello no tuvo más remedio que cooperar y permitió que lo envolvieran con aquella prenda. Myrna le ajustó el corset con destreza y aseguró el cinturón con un enorme lazo en el frente. El atuendo se completaba con unas medias largas por encima de las rodillas y unas sandalias.

_ Te ves precioso… ¡Samid! ¡Tráenos un espejo! _ordenó Myrna, encantada con el resultado de su trabajo_ ¡Mírate!

El más alto observó su reflejo en el espejo que Samid sostenía, completamente abochornado:

_ N-no sé cuánto tiempo permaneceré en el palacio… ¿Pero andar vestido así… no me traerá problemas con los soldados…? _preguntó, sonrojándose como una cereza.

_ Pues, te vez tentador… de eso no hay duda. _Myrna finalizó su obra acomodando una flor de adorno en la cabeza de Donatello_ Pero debes estar tranquilo. Te prometo que ningún soldado calenturiento te pondrá siquiera un dedo encima, cariño…

Myrna lo acompañó hasta la entrada, luego de que Donatello se despidiera de sus nuevos amigos:

_ Quédate cerca… _le dijo, cuando estuvieron afuera_ Recuerda que ésa tobillera magnética no te dejará ir muy lejos.

_ Lo sé…

_ Pronto enviarán a alguien a buscarte para llevarte al interrogatorio… _Myrna le dio un abrazo y unas palmaditas_ Buena suerte, pequeño…

_ Gracias por todo, Myrna…

_ Ten esto. _la ardilla se quitó un grueso (y afilado) alfiler de su peinado, y lo atascó en el lazo que sostenía el kimono de Donatello_ Úsalo sólo si tienes una emergencia, ¿sí? _le advirtió_ Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer por ti…

Myrna cerró las puertas de madera otra vez, dejando a Donatello afuera, solo. Se apresuró a reunirse con el resto de sus concubinas, pues aún tenía que peinarlas y ayudarlas a maquillarse;

_ ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no le pondrán las manos encima…? _quiso saber Kendra.

_ Porque Raphael ya se encargó de esparcir el rumor de que ése muchacho le pertenece... así que nadie lo tocará. _explicó la ardilla_ Podrá andar tranquilo por el palacio sin ser molestado… el tiempo que le quede aquí, claro está.

Samid también estaba interesado en el destino de Donatello:

_ ¿Qué se trae ése tal Raphael con él…? _preguntó.

_ No lo sé… _Myrna comenzó a peinar los cabellos de Kendra, trenzándolos con sus delicados dedos_ Nada más me pidió que lo cuidara y lo alimentara antes del interrogatorio…

_ Pero si se preocupó tanto por él… entonces es que tiene un interés especial por Donatello ¿no...? _se esperanzó Kendra.

_ Eso no lo sabemos, cariño…. _Myrna no le dio demasiadas esperanzas al razonamiento de la mapache_ Y además, aunque así fuera… a los soldados como él no se les permite tener esclavos o cosa parecida…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo, muy lejos de allí…

Las montañas estaban separadas del resto del mapa por un pequeño curso de aguas rápidas, que las rodeaba como un collar. Ésa mañana, la fuerza de ésas pequeñas olas había arrastrado algo más que sólo palos y piedras…

_ Ahh… Ahh… _Mickey salió a rastras del agua, jadeando, y se desplomó sobre la tierra húmeda.

Tenía las rodillas y los brazos raspados, y las rocas afiladas lo habían cortado en varias partes… pero ahora tenía problemas más graves.

_ Mis ojos… ¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos…? _el príncipe se los restregó una y otra vez, con desesperación. Debía tenerlos cubiertos con algún tipo de fango o musgo, porque le ardían y no podía ver nada, sólo un montón de formas borrosas.

A los pocos segundos de forzar la vista desistió, y se quedó tendido unos segundos sobre la tierra húmeda, para recuperar fuerzas. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y donde sea que estuviera hacía frío y estaba húmedo…

Se preguntó si Leatherhead había pensado bien en lo que hacía cuando lo aventó al agua, lanzándolo desde el precipicio.

Entonces lo recordó…

Probablemente ya no volvería a ver nunca más a Leatherhead…

Ni a Donnie…

Ni a su familia…

Lo había perdido todo. Estaba totalmente solo en el mundo. El joven príncipe comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"_¿Por qué chicos…? ¿Por qué?"_ pensó. _"¿Por qué se sacrificaron así por mí…?"_

Hubiera preferido morir junto con ellos que vivir ahora completamente solo. Recordó su vida pasada, los momentos de felicidad que habían compartido… Era brutal no tener nada de eso ahora. Su vida había cambiado tanto y tan rápido.

Ni siquiera recordaba de qué se quejaba tanto cuando era un príncipe, y tenía responsabilidades… y Zéfiro lo fastidiaba todo el tiempo. Ahora daría lo que fuera por recuperar ésa vida.

Haría lo que sea porque todo esto fuese un mal sueño…

Algunos ecos de su propio llanto le fueron devueltos... junto con sonidos de pasos. Pasos extraños. Alguien caminaba hacia él con pasos lentos, demasiados espaciados entre sí… como si saltara.

Mickey volvió a restregarse los ojos, tratando de ver a través de ésa película que nublaba su visión al dueño de las pisadas pero al sentirlas tan cerca entró en pánico y retrocedió gateando hasta el agua, dando tumbos.

Su mano derecha se topó con algo duro y frío, contra lo que se golpeó los nudillos;

_ ¡Auugh! _Mickey trató de sacar el objeto de su camino, pero estaba enterrado en la tierra… y tenía agujeros, como cuencas. El príncipe se dio cuenta que lo que había tocado era una calavera.

Su cerebro confundido elaboró el peor escenario posible: quien se acercaba a él era probablemente un monstruo, que vivía en aquella caverna húmeda que le devolvía los ecos de su llanto y de las pisadas… y ahora iba a comérselo.

_ ¡Ahhhh! _el príncipe profirió un alarido cuando lo tocaron en el hombro, y tiró unos cuantos golpes de karate en el aire_ ¡Suéltame, déjame irrr…!

La rana que había aparecido en escena no se veía venir los golpes, por lo que muchos de los manotazos de Mickey dieron en el blanco:

_ ¡Augh! ¡Oye, oye, tranquilo amigo! _Napoleón se cubrió la cabeza con sus patas, croando_ ¡Yo sólo quiero ayudarte!

_ Ahhh… Ah… _Mickey se detuvo al oír la voz de ése muchacho_ ¿Q-quién eres…? ¿Dónde estoy?

Napoleó volvió a croar, asomándose por debajo de sus patas:

_ Vaya… Me advirtieron que esto pasaría cuando tomé el trabajo: la gente que se pierde aquí siempre está como loca cuando sale del agua… _se quejó_ Debe ser por las nubes de gas…

_ ¿Nubes de gas? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando…? _Mickey se frotó los ojos otra vez, ésta vez con algo más de rudeza_ ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a mis ojos?!

_ ¡Deja de hacer eso, niño! ¡Te vas a lastimar! _Napoleón le pegó en las manos_ Déjame ver… ¿Cuántos dedos estoy levantando?

_ ¡NO PUEDO VER NADA! _resumió el príncipe, histérico.

_ Ya veo… _Napoleón trató de ayudarlo a levantarse_ Entonces… Es tu primera vez aquí abajo…

Lamentablemente, los brazos de la rana le estaban rodeando la cintura cuando dijo eso… así que Mickey malinterpretó el comentario por completo:

_ ¡Arghhh! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, pervertido! _el príncipe arrojó más puñetazos a la cara de Napoleón.

Napoleón volvió a croar al ser golpeado en el medio de la nariz, y soltó a Mickey, quien volvió a aterrizar en el suelo lodoso con un golpe:

_ ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Sólo quise decir que es tu primera vez visitando éste lugar! _le aclaró, frotándose la nariz_ ¿¡Quieres que te ayude o no?!

Mickey no respondió. Sólo volvió a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo… y comenzó a llorar otra vez, frustrado y confundido, pero sobre todo asustado.

La rana tal vez estuviese algo –bastante- ofendida por haber sido golpeada tantas veces sin razón… pero Napoleón era alguien de corazón blando y se sintió conmovido por el llanto del joven tortuga.

Además, era su primer día trabajando como rescatista de los que visitaban la montaña. No quería perder a nadie en su primer día:

_ Escucha, niño… Tal vez no lo veas ahora, pero estás débil y lastimado. _Napoleón se limpió un hilillo de sangre que caía de su nariz_ Bueno, tal vez no estés tan débil… pero sí muy asustado. Déjame ayudarte. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, no puedes quedarte aquí…

_ Ya no importa… _murmuró Mickey, acurrucándose más_ Déjame morir aquí. Quiero que el monstruo me coma…

_ Estás delirando por el gas, niño… _Napoleón le dio unas palmaditas en el caparazón_ Ven conmigo, vamos… Levántate…

Miguel Ángel no puso mucho de su parte para ayudar a Napoleón a levantarlo, pero tampoco se resistió. La rana lo cargó al estilo caballito, y emprendió el camino de vuelta esquivando en el camino los huesos y calaveras falsos que decoraban ésa caverna.

_ Mi nombre es Napoleón. Soy una rana… _Napoleón volvió a croar, para dar más credibilidad a lo que estaba diciendo_ ¿Cómo te llamas…?

_ Miguel… Ángel… _el de ojos claros comenzó a sentirse mareado.

_ Escucha, Miguel Ángel… Necesito que me respondas esto antes de que te desmayes por la falta de oxígeno. _le pidió la rana_ ¿Alguien te dijo algo antes de venir aquí? ¿Algo sobre unas flores… quizás…?

Miguel Ángel respiró con algo de dificultad, tratando de recordar las últimas palabras de Leatherhead;

_ Las flores… Crecen… _ensayó, forzando su mente a recordar_ …lugares desolados… Las flores también crecen en lugares… desolados…

_ ¡Contraseña aceptada! _celebró la rana, subiendo el camino cuesta arriba_ Uff… Uf… ¡Esto es muy difícil! ¡Nadie me dijo que tendría que subir a la montaña con los visitantes a cuestas! _se quejó.

El príncipe colapsaba lentamente sobre la espalda de su rescatista. Sus pulmones no estaban acostumbrados a la falta de oxígeno en las zonas más altas de las montañas… Lo último que hizo antes de desmayarse, fue alzar una mano y pasarla varias veces frente a su cara.

Entonces lo comprendió:

_ E-estoy ciego… _se lamentó con un suspiro_ Estoy ciego…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en el castillo de Traximus…

Donatello se alejó de las puertas del recinto termal caminando con dificultad debido a las sandalias de madera que Myrna le había dado. También le estorbaba el largo del vestido, que lo hacía tropezarse constantemente.

_ ¡Maldito vestido…! _se quejó. Hasta le era difícil mover los brazos con ése moño tan abultado que decoraba el frente del corset.

Extrañaba tanto su ropa de trabajo, su overol con manchas de aceite de motor y su cinturón de llaves de tuerca…

Trató de distraerse, asomándose por una de las ventanas. Ya no le faltaba mucho para que vinieran a buscarlo y a llevarlo al interrogatorio… se consoló pensando que si le habían puesto un vestido tan bonito ésta vez no lo colgarían de los brazos ni lo electrocutarían. Aunque era una idea tonta, porque hay otras muchas maneras de torturar a alguien sin dañar sus ropas. Y de todas maneras cuando finalizaran con él sería su fin…

Al menos la última cosa que vería antes de morir sí valía la pena: ante su vista se extendía el hermoso jardín del palacio de Traximus. Había hermosas esculturas y pequeños puentecillos para cruzar de punta a punta, sin tener que pisar el suelo rocoso y caliente por la actividad volcánica que había debajo del castillo. El mismo calor de las piedras evaporaba el agua de los canteros, que subía en forma de pequeñas nubes que nutrían los racimos de plantas cuyos colores eran tan agresivos como la lava ardiente.

Incluso la ventana en donde el joven inventor estaba asomado estaba repleta de flores de hojas gruesas y anchos pétalos anaranjados y rojos, rebosantes de vida y contentas con su entorno húmedo y caluroso.

"_Para ser un sanguinario conquistador y desalmado tiene buen gusto en materia de jardines…" _admitió el joven inventor. Seguramente ése calor volcánico era la razón de por qué los kimonos de mangas cortas eran tan populares entre las concubinas.

Miró más arriba. Por encima del jardín había un grupo de pequeñas islas flotantes, en donde se cultivaban otro tipo de plantas que no aguantaban el calor constante del suelo. Un diseño muy astuto… cada isla funcionaba con un propulsor de aire igual al de los vehículos. Donatello las contó, había ocho islas en total que se rotaban alrededor del castillo cada tres horas. O sea que cada ventana podía tener un paisaje diferente según el momento del día.

_ Muy bonito en verdad… _Donatello cortó una de las flores a su alcance, y la giró entre sus dedos distraídamente. Era toda roja y sus hojas gruesas y anchas eran de un verde intenso, casi agresivo.

Sin querer pensó en Raphael, ése soldado que el día anterior había interrumpido su interrogatorio con el soldado-pez y lo había llevado hasta una celda privada para su comodidad… y a menos que hubiese estado delirando –y eso era muy probable debido a las contusiones- él llevaba una bandana roja sobre los ojos.

Frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a albergar algunos malos pensamientos para él. Ése tal Raphael del que Myrna había hablado tanto había sido el que ordenó a la ardilla que lo bañara, alimentara… y lo vistiera con ése ridículo traje. Tal vez cada soldado tuviese su propio estilo a la hora de ejercer torturas a los prisioneros. Y humillarlo era el método favorito de Raphael.

¡Cuando lo tuviera frente a frente le clavaría el alfiler para el cabello de Myrna en el trasero!

El ojirrojo hizo un ademán para quitar el filoso alfiler de su lugar, pero una voz lo paralizó antes:

_ ¿Donatello-san…?

El más alto se volvió, sin poder creer que había escuchado de nuevo la voz de…

_ ¡Usagi! _Donatello corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas_ ¡Usagi, no puedo creerlo! ¡Estás con vida! ¡Estás bien! _rompió el abrazo un momento_ ¿Estás bien, cierto…?

_ Sí, Donatello-san… Me encuentro bien… _Usagi correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, pero con un abrazo menos efusivo_ Y me alegra mucho verte otra vez.

_ Oh, Usagi… ¡No tienes ni idea! _Donatello sentía ganas de llorar de la felicidad, pero Usagi seguía con la formalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba pese a la situación. Era como darle un coscorrón_ ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

El semblante del conejo cambió por completo;

_ Aún tengo mis dudas acerca de cómo o por qué sobreviví… _admitió el conejo, entristeciéndose_ Lo único que tengo en claro, Donatello, es que fallé en mi misión… No pude proteger a la familia real como un verdadero soldado debe hacerlo…

Usagi se dejó caer de rodillas, y se abrazó a las rodillas de Donatello:

_ Me siento tan poco honorable… _suspiró con pesar_ Haré lo que sea para remendar mi error, Donatello-san… ¡Lo que sea…!

Donatello se sintió tentado a pedirle que intercambiaran ropajes, para así poder usar ésa sencilla yukata que Usagi tenía puesta en lugar del kimono… pero se contuvo.

_ Usagi, vamos… ¿En serio vas a hacer esto ahora? _Donatello se lo despegó de las rodillas y lo obligó a ponerse de pie otra vez_ ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes en qué pensar! Cuéntame qué pasó, ¿cómo fue que las liebres fueron abatidas tan rápido?

_ Alguien nos traicionó, Donatello-san… _le explicó el conejo.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Había alguien informando desde dentro del castillo a Traximus sobre los puntos débiles del ejército. _dijo Usagi, frunciendo el ceño_ Quien haya sido, nos estuvo observando durante meses, tomando nota de nuestras debilidades… las liebres no tenían oportunidad contra los ejércitos de Traximus desde antes de que tiraran la muralla con explosivos.

_ No puedo creerlo… ¿Quién haría semejante cosa? _Donatello trató de deducir quién podía ser el traidor, pero no pudo pensar en nadie_ Significa que Zéfiro… Y los Reyes están…

_ No sé qué pasó con el Rey y la Reina… _admitió Usagi_ Pero yo conseguí llevar a Zéfiro hasta el túnel de escape. Sin embargo, el me rogó que volviera por su hermano… Me suplicó que llevara a Miguel Ángel hasta el túnel, pero cuando fui a buscarlo los soldados de Traximus ya habían penetrado en el castillo, y no tuve más remedio que enfrentarlos y luchar…

Donatello lo rodeó con sus brazos una vez más. Al menos Zéfiro sí había logrado escapar…

_ Gracias, Usagi… _le dijo.

_ ¿Donatello…?

_ Prometiste cuidar de Zéfiro a toda costa, y lo hiciste… _le recordó el ojirrojo_ Gracias por cumplir tu promesa…

Usagi también lo abrazó. Donatello había sabido tranquilizarlo, y calmar un poco ése remordimiento que cargaba en su conciencia. A continuación, el más alto le relató brevemente cómo había perdido de vista a Mickey gracias a Leatherhead, y cómo había terminado en el castillo de Traximus. También le habló de la revolución.

_ ¿Crees que Leatherhead haya sido el traidor…? _se preguntó el conejo.

_ ¡Ya no sé qué pensar…! Creí que él adoraba a Mickey… pero luego evitó que yo lo llevara hasta el túnel. _reflexionó el más alto, confundido_ No sé en dónde esté el príncipe ahora, pero lo que sí es seguro es que querrán buscarlo… y esperan que yo les diga en dónde.

Usagi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro:

_ No te preocupes por nada, Donatello-san… _lo consoló_ Yo no dejaré que nada te pase. Buscaremos cómo salir de ésta…

El más alto se rio ante la idea;

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos, Usagi…? _preguntó, con sarcasmo_ No sé si ya lo notaste, pero tú también tienes una hermosa tobillera magnética en una de tus piernas… _le señaló_ Lo más lejos que podemos llegar antes de que nos frían con una descarga es hasta la muralla de piedras que rodea el jardín…

_ Donatello… Por favor, ten algo de fe…

_ Olvídalo, Usagi… Deja que esto pase… _le pidió el ojirrojo, recostándose contra la ventana una vez más_ Aunque sobreviva al interrogatorio de todas formas no hay futuro para mí aquí… por lo menos no uno que me interese. Y sin Mickey… tiene menos sentido todavía…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Usagi no sabía qué decir para consolar al joven inventor, y Donatello estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_ Por cierto… No me contaste cómo fue que terminaste prisionero aquí. _le dijo de repente el más alto.

_ ¿No lo hice…? _Usagi se hizo el desentendido, tratando de evitar ésa conversación.

_ Pues… no. _recordó Donatello_ ¿Fuiste capturado por el soldado de bandana roja como yo? ¿Él te puso la tobillera magnética? _quiso saber_ ¿A ti también te obligaron a bañarte desnudo en las aguas termales…?

_ N-no, no… Otro soldado me trajo… _Usagi comenzó a mostrar signos de nerviosismo_ Su líder… el tigre. Él me trajo aquí luego de la subasta… y creo que curó mis heridas.

_ ¿Subasta…? _Donatello arqueó una ceja_ ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Usagi! ¿¡Te subastaron anoche?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada…?!

Usagi reconoció que había omitido algunos detalles de su historia al contársela a Donatello. Transpirando un poco, le contó al joven inventor de la subasta a la que había sido llevado la noche anterior, luego de que los soldados se enteraran de que no tenía ningún dato para aportar sobre el paradero del príncipe Miguel Ángel…

_ ¿Pero cómo lo supieron? _se extrañó el más alto_ Si nunca te interrogaron…

_ Sospecho que la misma persona que les habló sobre los puntos débiles del ejército, también les habló sobre mí… _dedujo el conejo.

_ Pero no tiene sentido entonces… si ellos saben que pasaste todo el tiempo junto a Zéfiro, ¿no deberían haberte presionado más para que les hablaras de su paradero?

_ Tal vez estén más interesados en el príncipe Miguel Ángel… _sugirió el conejo_ O tal vez… Ya encontraron el túnel de escape por sí solos…

Donatello respiró hondo, rogando a los cielos que Usagi estuviese equivocado en ambas suposiciones.

_ ¿Por qué crees que su líder te trajo aquí? ¿Crees que él quiera algo más de ti…?

Usagi se sonrojó, apartando la mirada:

_ ¿A-algo más…? _tartamudeó_ ¿A qué te refieres, Donatello-san…?

_ Pues… puso muy empeño en mantenerte a salvo, te rescató de la subasta y curó tus heridas… _enumeró el joven inventor_ Tal vez quiera que te unas a su ejército o algo por el estilo…

_ Mhm… Tal vez… _el conejo tragó saliva, recordando su encuentro con el tigre ésa mañana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Usagi abrió los ojos lentamente. Un rayo de luz había entrado por la ventana y le había dado justo en el medio del rostro, por eso se había despertado…

Cambió de posición lentamente en la cama, porque sus heridas y magulladuras todavía dolían bastante…

Un momento. ¿Había dormido en una cama…?

El conejo se sentó, mirando con extrañeza el montón de sábanas enredado en sus piernas. También notó que tenía esposadas las muñecas.

"_Sigo siendo un prisionero…"_ dedujo, frunciendo el ceño. Pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba durmiendo en una habitación regular en vez de estar en una celda.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior… Recordaba vagamente la subasta, algunos fragmentos de conversación... tenía un desagradable recuerdo de cuando le vendaron los ojos y alguien le desgarró la ropa. Peor, recordaba las voces de las personas ofertando dinero… y después, nada.

Se dio por vencido. Estaba claro que no iba a poder recordar los eventos que lo llevaron hasta ésa habitación, mejor se concentraba en averiguar cómo escapar…

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido antes de que pudiera siquiera bajarse de la cama;

_ Tú… _Usagi observó con ojos muy abiertos a la persona frente a él, incapaz de creer en lo que veía_ No puede ser…

_ Ya estás despierto… qué bueno. _saludó simplemente TigerClaw, volviendo a echarle llave a la puerta_ Te traje algo para que desayunes. No has comido nada desde ayer…

El tigre dejó la bandeja a un lado, y se sentó en el suelo, ignorando por completo al conejo… quien por el contrario, estaba muy alerta de todos los movimientos del felino;

_ ¿Tú me trajiste aquí…? _quiso saber.

_ Así es. _Tigerclaw tomó una pequeña taza.

_ ¿Por qué? _volvió a insistir el conejo_ ¿Vas a terminar el trabajo que dejaste inconcluso la última vez que nos encontramos…?

Tigerclaw lo miró fijamente, aunque sin demostrar ninguna emoción:

_ Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho mientras dormías… _le aseguró.

_ ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

_ No tengo intenciones de matarte por ahora… _aclaró Tigerclaw, dando por terminado el asunto_ Ahora ven acá y desayuna. Te hace falta.

Usagi no hizo caso. Sólo se quedó en la cama, mirando fijamente sus manos esposadas…

Estar inconsciente lo había mantenido apartado de los pensamientos oscuros. Pero junto con el despertar habían llegado los recuerdos de la invasión. Pensó en sus compañeras, las liebres… ellas lo habían dado todo, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Habían muerto en combate, honorablemente… Se preguntó si no debería morir honorablemente él también.

"_Fracasé en mi misión…"_ pensó. Se suponía que debía proteger a la familia real y ser un buen soldado, pero había fallado. Y lo más deshonroso de todo, ahora era el prisionero de alguien como Tigerclaw…

_ Sé lo que estás pensando… _el tigre habló súbitamente, interrumpiendo los oscuros pensamientos de su invitado.

El conejo ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Tigerclaw siguió hablando:

_ Estás pensando en que debes quitarte la vida. _adivinó el felino_ Piensas que es mejor morir honorablemente que llevar una vida deshonrosa, sólo porque no pudiste servir a los Reyes de Shadaria como debías…

Usagi le dedicó una mirada furiosa. Podía detectar claramente el tono de burla en la voz de Tigerclaw…

_ No me importa lo que creas… eso sería lo mejor.

_ Te equivocas. Eso, viejo amigo, sería una estupidez… y un desperdicio. _declaró el felino, sirviéndose más leche en una taza_ Un guerrero con tus habilidades no debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de una manera tan tonta. Sería estúpido… hasta la persona más tonta lo juzgaría de esa manera.

_ No espero que un criminal como tú entienda mis motivos… _le respondió Usagi, cruzando las piernas.

_ Mhhn… _Tigerclaw se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando tranquilamente, ignorando al conejo.

Usagi lo estudió de arriba abajo. Tigerclaw estaba mucho más avejentado que la última vez que lo vio, aquella vez en la aldea de las liebres… lo único que no había cambiado eran sus habilidades: habían mantenido un feroz enfrentamiento en Shadaria, durante la invasión, y hasta hubiera podido vencer al tigre ésa ves… sin embargo, estaba demasiado debilitado como para aguantar toda la pelea. Finalmente había colapsado, y Tigerclaw lo había capturado.

Sin embargo, visto ahora a la luz del día, el anaranjado pelaje del tigre ya no era tan intenso como antes… incluso tenía canas en algunos lugares. Se lo veía más delgado.

"_Supongo que él ya era un adulto cuando nos enfrentamos ésa vez en la aldea de las liebres…_" pensó el conejo, sin adentrarse demasiado en los detalles de ése episodio.

O sea que, en el presente, Tigerclaw ya debía ser una persona de edad madura…

_ ¿No vas a comer nada…? _lo llamó Tigerclaw, bajando su tazón de leche.

_ ¿Qué objeto tendría alimentarme? _le preguntó el conejo, dejando en claro que aún seguía en pie la alternativa del suicidio.

_ Que no me servirás si estás débil por falta de alimento…

Usagi frunció el ceño al oír eso;

_ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a servirte para algo…? _quiso saber.

_ Es lógico. Tienes una deuda conmigo… salvé tu vida.

_ Tú no salvaste mi vida.

_ Por supuesto que sí lo hice, necio de orejas largas… _Tigerclaw emitió un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia ésta vez_ Podría haberte dejado tirado en el castillo, mientras se derrumbaba por los explosivos… pero no lo hice. _le explicó.

_ ¡P-pero yo no te pedí que me salvaras…!

_ Lástima, ya lo hice… _se burló el felino_ Si quieres insistir con eso de hacer lo más honorable, tendrás que cumplir conmigo primero… o morir sabiendo que dejaste una deuda de vida sin saldar.

Usagi abrió muy grandes los ojos. Abrió la boca para responder algo… pero no le salieron las palabras.

No podía creerlo, ¡Tigerclaw había conseguido ponerlo en una encrucijada!

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, el tigre le rebeló algo más:

_ Escucha, Usagi… Necesitas saber que lo que pasó en Shadaria, no podrían haberlo evitado ni aunque todas las liebres del mundo se hubieran unido a la batalla. _le explicó_ Teníamos a alguien informándonos sobre los puntos débiles del ejército desde dentro…

_ ¿C-cómo dices…?

_ Sólo digo que la defensa del castillo no tenía oportunidad contra nosotros. _resumió el tigre_ Tuve mucha suerte de encontrarte aún con vida, para poder traerte hasta aquí…

Usagi seguía confundido sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Además, un criminal como Tigerclaw podía pedirle cualquier cosa… hasta podía pedirle que asesinara a algún inocente.

_ Cuando decidiste salvarme la vida… ¿cómo estabas tan seguro de que yo querría trabajar para ti…? _le preguntó_ ¿No pensaste en que podría negarme, o que preferiría morir antes, o que…?

El conejo no pudo seguir hablando porque lo interrumpieron las bestiales carcajadas de Tigerclaw, que reía sin poder contenerse... como si hubiera escuchado el mejor de los chistes:

_ ¿¡Qué te causa tanta gracia…?!

_ ¡Sigues haciéndote el duro de roer! ¡Pero ya dijiste que sí! _le explicó el felino_ Alguien tan "tradicionalista" como tú no podría soportar el no saldar una deuda…

Tigerclaw siguió riéndose unos minutos más, para atormentar a su prisionero de orejas largas… quien por cierto se había puesto rojo de la mortificación.

_ Como sea… ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer de mí? _quiso saber_ No haré nada que vaya en contra de mis principios…

También tenía deseos de aclarar que dentro de ésa categoría se encontraban: robar, asesinar a inocentes… y por supuesto, ningún "favor sexual". Pero lo que Tigerclaw le pidió era en realidad muy simple:

_ Primero, te pediré que no te mueras de hambre… _dijo, señalando la bandeja con comida_ Del resto te hablaré después, cuando estés más recuperado…

Usagi se dio por vencido y se levantó de la cama. Luego de que se sentara en el suelo, frente a Tigerclaw, éste le quitó las esposas que tenía en las muñecas;

_ Espero que no te metas en problemas si hago esto… _le advirtió, retirándolas_ ¿Mejor…?

_ Sí… _el conejo se frotó las muñecas_ Gracias…

_ Aquí tengo algo de jugo de zanahoria para ti. _Tigerclaw le pasó una taza con el líquido anaranjado balanceándose adentro.

Usagi observó el brebaje con desencanto:

_ Ése es un estereotipo trillado… _le reprochó.

_ ¿Significa que no lo quieres? _se extrañó el felino_ Que no te de pena… a mí me gusta beber leche. _lo consoló.

_ Yo no he dicho que me dé pena… sólo dije no deberías asumir cosas así, sólo porque lo dicta un estereotipo. _lo sermoneó Usagi, quien terminó aceptando la taza y comenzó a beber el contenido en silencio. Estaba delicioso.

_ O sea que no piensas mal de mí sólo porque soy un tigre y puedo comerte… _lo provocó el felino, sonriendo.

_ Yo sólo pienso mal de ti porque eres un criminal que se burla de todos los principios y al que no le interesa el honor... _le aseguró el de orejas largas_ Es decir… no entiendo cómo puedes vivir de ésa forma… ¿Cómo es posible que no creas en nada?

_ Yo sí creo en algunas cosas. _dijo Tigerclaw, tomando de nuevo su taza con leche_ En esto… _le dio un sorbo_ ¡Y en esto…!

El tigre sacó una de sus pistolas que disparaban hielo y disparó al techo.

_ O sea que sólo te interesan las cosas buenas de la vida y la violencia para conseguirlas… _resumió el de orejas largas, mirando la extraña escultura que ahora adornaba el techo de la habitación.

_ Exacto… _Tigerclaw se levantó para irse, así Usagi podía desayunar en paz mientras le conseguía algo de ropa que vestir_ Nos vemos después, Usagi… _se despidió.

Antes de salir por la puerta, sacó su pistola de calor y le dio un disparo a la escultura de hielo… que se deshizo en cientos de copos de nieve y escarcha, que se acumularon sobre la cabeza del conejo.

Usagi se sacudió la escarcha de la cabeza con sus manos, y se acicaló la manera de los conejos… pasándose las manos por encima de la cara y a los lados varias veces. Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas en la habitación otra vez.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **END FLASH BACK** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Usagi suspiró pesadamente…

Si le quedaban algunas dudas respecto a cooperar o no con Tigerclaw, ahora habían desaparecido. Donatello estaba con vida… y necesitaba a un amigo que cuidara de él en ésos momentos difíciles.

El conejo le dedicó una mirada. Donatello miraba por la ventana distraídamente, absorto en sus pensamientos. Su amigo se veía hermoso con ésos adornos florales en la cabeza y ése atuendo… parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Por primera vez en ése día, se alegró de haber sobrevivido a la invasión. Y debía dar las gracias a Tigerclaw por eso…

_ Bueno, bueno… La ropa que Raphael te consiguió sí que te sienta de maravilla, pequeño… _Razhor apareció junto a ellos_ Ven conmigo, te vamos a interrogar. Pero debes venir solo… tu amigo conejo se queda aquí.

Usagi le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Razhor;

_ Insisto en acompañarlo. _dijo, aferrado el brazo del más alto.

_ Quieto, conejito… _Razhor sacó un control remoto_ Un salto de más que hagas con ésas graciosas patas y te frío… _le advirtió_ Y además… ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí? Creí que Fishface te había enviado como parte de la subasta de anoche…

Donatello se liberó del agarre de Usagi, para interponerse:

_ Está bien, Usagi… No hay problema. _el más alto lo hizo a un lado_ Quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas…

Razhor guardó el control, y puso una mano encima de su caparazón, para empujarlo por el camino correcto;

_ ¿Por qué esa actitud tan pesimista, eh…? _bromeó_ Nuestro Raphie no será malo contigo, te lo garantizo… _lo consoló_ Él es como una lámpara mágica, ¡sólo tendrás que frotarlo un poco, y concederá todo lo que le pidas!

_ Ughh… _Donatello no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, y permaneció callado hasta llegar ante una puerta de metal, donde Razhor lo dejó.

_ Entra ahí… _le indicó el canino.

Donatello empujó con algo de dificultad la pesada puerta metálica, e ingresó en la pequeña habitación acompañado del chirrido del metal. En cuanto estuvo dentro, Fishface salió de su escondite y se unió a Razhor para espiar a Raphael. Ambos pegaron las orejas a la puerta para escuchar todo lo que pasaba adentro…

Raphael ya estaba esperando dentro de la pequeña habitación, que hacía de oficina improvisada. Su mirada y la de Donatello se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que el joven inventor la dirigiera hacia otra parte.

"_No le agrado…"_ pudo sentir Raphael, dejando a un lado el expediente que estaba leyendo.

"_No me agrada…"_ pensó a su vez Donatello, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Raphael no sólo tenía el mismo aspecto tosco y descuidado que el resto de los soldados de allí, sino que aún llevaba la misma armadura de ayer… ¡con todo el calor que hacía!

Seguro que por debajo de la armadura apestaba a sudor y a otros fluidos corporales… ¡Bleurgh!

También se distrajo mirando su collar hecho de dientes…. que seguramente le había arrancado a algún contrincante en una pelea;

_ ¿E-en dónde quiere que me siente…? _preguntó el más alto, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.

_ ¡En mi regazo…! _completó Fishface, susurrando detrás de la puerta. Razhor le dio un coscorrón para que guardara silencio, pero empezó a reírse también.

_ Aquí. _Raphael despejó una silla para él, tirando los libros que sostenía en el suelo con algunos manotazos_ Toma asiento…

El ojirrojo obedeció, y se sentó en la silla recogiendo las faldas de su vestido con cuidado.

Había un viejo escritorio a un costado. Raphael lo arrastró hasta dejarlo frente a Donatello, y se sentó sobre él:

_ Listo. Perdona el desorden… esto de la revolución nos ha obligado a improvisar. _dijo Raphael_ ¿Te llamas Donatello, no es verdad?

_ Sí. _el joven inventor no levantó la mirada del suelo.

_ Veo que te ha quedado la ropa que te conseguí… _el ojiverde trató de no mirar directamente la prenda, para no poner incómodo a su interrogado_ Lamento que sea un vestido de mujer… fue lo único que encontré con el poco tiempo que tenía.

_ Supuse que era algún tipo de… "improvisación". _respondió el ojirrojo, cruzando los brazos.

El ojiverde ignoró la insolencia de Donatello, y prosiguió:

_ ¿Sabes por qué eres nuestro prisionero?

_ Mejor ve al grano, Raphael… _Donatello volvió a cruzarse de brazos_ Ya sé de sobra que estoy en problemas…

Raphael se sorprendió al verlo comportarse así. Al parecer Donatello era bastante insolente… y no le tenía miedo. O por lo menos no estaba totalmente consiente de su situación como para tener miedo.

Había tratado de entablar una conversación con él por las buenas, pero ni modo...

_ Sí. Estás en problemas. _le respondió, dejando la amabilidad a un lado_ Es más, estás doblemente en problemas, lindura…

El más alto lo miro con el ceño fruncido al oír que lo llamaba "lindura":

_ Ya no te podemos regresar a Shadaria, porque ya no existe... _prosiguió Raphael_ Ahora es parte del Imperio, así que estás sujeto a las leyes de aquí.

A Donatello se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Un lugar tan bello y pacífico como Shadaria ya no existía… odiaba que se lo recordaran. Sin embargo, luchó por no demostrar su turbación.

_ ¿Y esas leyes qué dictan…? _preguntó, con toda la entereza que pudo.

_ Que te regresemos a tu antiguo dueño… o que te busquemos uno nuevo. Y rápido.

Donatello palideció. Era justo lo que se temía;

_ ¿V-volveré a ser un esclavo…? _gimió, apretando los puños sobre la tela del kimono.

_Tienes otro problema más grande. _señaló Raphael_ Uno de los consejeros que Fishface interrogó dice que eras íntimo del príncipe Miguel Ángel…

_ No es cierto, sólo era el repara-cosas del castillo… _negó rápidamente el más alto.

Raphael hizo una pausa, dejando que el más alto asimilara la noticia de que volvería a ser un esclavo pronto. Luego se inclinó más cerca de él, y volvió a hablar en un tono más relajado:

_ Escucha, si aportas algún dato sobre su paradero… podrías salir mejor parado de éste lío en el que estás metido. _le aconsejó.

_ No sé en dónde está príncipe. Es la verdad. _le aseguró Donatello, levantando la mirada_ Y aunque lo supiese tampoco te lo diría…

_ ¿Entonces no dirás nada, eh?

_ No tengo nada que decir. _insistió el inventor.

Raphael fue quién frunció el ceño esta vez:

_ ¿Esperarás a que tu amo se aparezca por aquí y te reclame, para hablar? _le preguntó, con rudeza_ ¡Y me consta que tienes uno, porque he visto las marcas que se ocultan detrás de ése maquillaje…!

Ésta última frase fulminó a Donatello.

Se imaginó a su antiguo amo, el mismo que le había llenado la cara de cicatrices, entrando por la puerta para llevárselo. Se hizo un ovillo en la silla, sin decir nada. Sólo se abrazó a sí mismo y se quedó mirando el suelo…

_ D-de todas formas no hablaría… _insistió, ésta vez con un hilillo de voz.

Raphael no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan confundido…

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan insolente y necio y al segundo siguiente aparecer como una criatura frágil y hermosa… envuelta en un kimono como en un papel de seda…?

_ Quiero que sepas que te creo… _le aseguró, con algo más de calma ésta vez_ Si me juras que no tienes información sobre el príncipe lo creeré…

_ L-lo juro… _aseguró el ojirrojo, aguantando las ganas de llorar hasta irse de allí.

_ Pero… tienes que entender que éste es el final del camino para ti. Si no tienes nada que decirme no tendré más remedio que localizar a tu antiguo amo y devolverte. _informó Raphael_ ¿Entiendes eso?

_ S-sí… _Donatello lucía totalmente derrotado ésta vez, estrujando el moño de su kimono con las manos nerviosamente… sin saber que eso lo hacía ver adorable.

Raphael deseaba sinceramente ayudarlo, pero aún albergaba dudas respecto a si Donatello le permitiría que lo rescatara del embrollo en que lo había metido.

_ Hay otra salida a tus problemas… _comenzó a decir.

_ ¿Uh…? _el ojirrojo levantó la mirada, intrigado.

_ Hay otra cosa que puedes hacer, además de decirnos el paradero del príncipe, para evitar que vuelvas con tu antiguo amo… _dijo Raphael, mirando a la nada.

El más alto seguía mostrándose intrigado, así que el soldado tomó una profunda inspiración;

_ Podrías… Casarte conmigo…

La propuesta de Raphael dejó boquiabiertos a Razhor y a Fishface, que seguían detrás de la puerta… pero más que nada impresionó a Donatello.

El inventor lo observó con los ojos como platos varios segundos antes de responder algo:

_ ¿Q-qué has dicho…? _tartamudeó.

_ Que te cases conmigo. _reiteró Raphael, tratando de mostrar algo de autoridad, aunque proponer ésa solución no había sido nada fácil para él.

Donatello guardó silencio un momento más… y luego volvió a la carga con la misma terquedad e insolencia con la que había comenzado el interrogatorio:

_ ¿¡Y a cambio sólo tendré que calentarte la cama todas las noches…!? _exclamó, ofendidísimo_ ¡No! ¡No acepto!

_ ¿Qué? ¡Sólo te ofrezco una salida! _protestó el soldado, igualmente ofendido por la reacción teatralmente exagerada de Donatello.

_ ¡Pues no la quiero! _Donatello se levantó con tanta fuerza que tiró la silla a un lado. Luego se encaminó hacia la puerta, como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Raphael lo interceptó antes de que tocara el picaporte y lo giró para que quedaran cara a cara:

_ Escúchame, muchacho. _le dijo, acorralándolo contra la puerta metálica_ Yo no debí traerte a la Capital en primer lugar. Estás aquí por mi culpa… Quiero compensarte por haberte traído, manteniendo tu trasero a salvo… ¿¡Y me dices que no!?

Donatello lo enfrentó sin ningún temor ésa vez, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sus rubíes en llamas por la ira;

_ Si quieres remendar tu error entonces mátame como debías hacerlo cuando me viste. _lo desafió_ Tal vez yo haya nacido esclavo… ¡Pero prefiero morir libre antes que ser la esposa de un bestia como tú…!

Quien se quedó boquiabierto esta vez fue Raphael. Mientras seguía pensando en qué contestarle, Donatello abrió la puerta y se fue… pasando junto a los sorprendidos Razhor y Fishface sin dedicarles si quiera una mirada.

_ ¡P-pues bien! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres…! ¡Arréglatelas tú sólo! _Raphael se asomó a la puerta para gritarle_ ¡No eres mi problema! ¡Y ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE USAR KIMONO! ¡PORQUE NO ME MOLESTARÉ EN BUSCARTE MÁS ROPA PARA QUE TE CAMBIES!

A pesar de que había tenido la última palabra, sus gritos no intimidaron gran cosa a Donatello… que ya estaba muy lejos. Pero sí hicieron reír a Razhor y a Fishface;

_ ¡Vaya que te tiene en la palma de su mano, Raphael…! _se burló el canino.

_ Pero no de la forma en que esperábamos… _se carcajeó el pescado_ ¡No me malinterpretes! No es que haya sido algo menos divertido…

Raphael enrojeció al ver que había tenido público todo ése tiempo;

_ ¡¿Por qué estaban espiándome?!

_ Queríamos ver cómo hacías caer a ése hermoso muchacho a tus pies… _dijo Fishface_ Pero parece que ni con uno de mis dardos tranquilizantes caseros hubieras podido "hacer" algo con él… Aunque puedo venderte algunos, si aún quieres intentar.

Fishface le ofreció un puñado de sus dardos de saliva ponzoñosa hechos en casa, pero Raphael no estaba de humor para bromas… así que sacó sus Sais.

_ Ahora sí te ganaste que te conviertan en brocheta de pescado… _anunció, iniciando la pelea.

Al pescado no le faltaban ganas de pelear contra la tortuga. Raphael había frustrado su interrogatorio el día anterior, sólo para dejar que ése chico se le escapara de las manos y lo pisoteara como si fuera el dueño del lugar;

_ ¡Ojalá no fueras el favorito de Tigerclaw! ¡Aunque él se enterara de la incompetencia que demostraste hace un rato, igual no te pasaría nada! _se atrevió a decirle el pescado al sacar sus navajas_ En cambio, yo habría podido obtener mucha más información útil si me hubieras dejado interrogarlo ayer… ¡Pero no! ¡Sólo a ti te puede ir bien!

_ ¡Cállate, bolsa de escamas envidiosa! _le gritó Raphael, tratando de clavarle uno de sus sais_ ¡Nunca podrías ser la mano derecha de Tigerclaw porque soy mejor guerrero que tú! ¡Además, nadie querría tener como favorito a un pescado apestoso!

_ ¡Me quitaste la oportunidad de probar que soy más útil que tú! _siguió reclamando el de escamas.

_ ¡Ya me tienes harto, pescado!

Las navajas de Fishface y los Sais de Raphael sacaron chispas durante un rato, hasta que Razhor se aburrió de verlos pelear y los separó:

_ ¡Basta! ¡No hay tiempo para peleas ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer! _le dijo_ Si tantas ganas tienen de arreglar esto… ¿Por qué no hacen una apuesta?

_ ¿Apuesta…? _Raphael retrocedió, aún sin guardar sus armas.

_ ¿Sí perrito, qué clase de apuesta? _se interesó Fishface_ Habla ya.

_ Qué les parece esto: Fishface trata de localizar al dueño de ése muchacho insolente que tanto le obsesiona a Rapha…

_ ¡Él no me obsesiona! _negó el ojiverde enseguida_ ¡Sólo trataba de ayudarlo a salir del embrollo en que lo metí!

_ Como sea, si no te interesara no hubieras tratado de ayudarlo y no te hubieras humillado así. _remarcó el canino_ En fin, mientras Fishface busca a su amo, Raphael intentará conseguir que acepten su oferta de matrimonio. Quien consiga su objetivo primero, es el ganador…

_ Me gusta hacia dónde va esto… _admitió Fishface_ ¿Y cuál es el premio?

_ Si tú ganas, Raphael dejará su puesto como mano derecha y le hablará bien de ti al general Tigerclaw… _resolvió Razhor.

_ ¿Y si yo gano…? _quiso saber Raphael.

_ Y en el hipotético caso de que sea Raphael quien gane… Ummm… _Razhor pensó un momento, pero no se le ocurrió nada_ Bueno, Fishface ya no te molestará más y… Ah, qué más da… ¡Tú ya tendrás tu premio, Raphael! ¡A ésa lindura en tu cama cada noche!

_ ¡Yo acepto! _se apuró a decir Fishface.

_ ¡Claro que aceptas! ¡Tú no tienes nada que perder! _se quejó Raphael, bastante disgustado con la oferta.

_ ¡Venga, Rapha! ¡No seas cobarde! _lo alentó Fishface, extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato_ ¡Esta es tu oportunidad de cerrarme la boca de una vez y para siempre!

_ Yo quisiera poder hacer eso, créeme… _admitió Razhor_ ¿Aceptarás…?

Antes de que Raphael pudiera decidirse, un soldado que vigilaba los calabozos había dejado su puesto y se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaban para informarles del nuevo prisionero que acababa de llegar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, Donatello se había alejado de Raphael a grandes zancadas… buscando a Usagi:

_ ¡Usagi! ¡No me creerás lo que acaba de pasar! _Donatello encontró a su amigo conejo en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado.

_ ¡Shhh! _Usagi le tapó la boca con una mano, y lo arrastró hasta una sombra_ Donatello-san… sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar. ¡Ven!

El de orejas largas lo jaló y lo llevó corriendo por un pasillo a las rastras, ya que a Donatello no se le daba muy bien correr con ésas sandalias de madera. El inventor constantemente se preguntaba qué podía ser más importante que contarle que uno de ésos soldados brutos y bestias estaba tratando de convertirlo en su esposa a cambio de su libertad… ¡Cómo si él fuera idiota! ¡Una jaula es una jaula, no importa si la llamas "matrimonio" o…!

_ ¡Ahí! ¡Mira! _Usagi había llegado hasta una pequeña ventana, la cual daba a una mejor vista del patio donde aterrizaban los vehículos destinados al transporte de prisioneros.

_ ¡Está bien, ya deja de empujarme! _Donatello se asomó, quejándose_ ¿Cómo es que ya te memorizaste la mayor parte del castillo? Si apenas has tenido tiempo de recorrer… lo.

El ojirrojo paró de hablar súbitamente. Allí, frente a sus ojos, acaban de traer a un nuevo prisionero…

_ Dios mío… ¡Es Leatherhead! _exclamó Donatello. Leatherhead lucía terrible. Estaba encadenado, lastimado y una tortuga de monstruoso tamaño lo acompañaba.

"_¡Una tortuga de los Balcanes…!"_ dedujo el ojirrojo, espantado. Vio cómo el antiguo guardaespaldas de Mickey trataba de resistirse cuando quisieron hacerlo caminar, y ésa tortuga lo golpeó muy fuertemente en el estómago con uno de sus puños cubierto de picos para después arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Donatello contuvo una exclamación;

_ Debemos hacer algo… ¡T-tenemos que ir con él! _tartamudeó.

Usagi lo apartó de la ventana, con el ceño fruncido:

_ Estoy de acuerdo. _dijo_ Pero no nos dejarán acercarnos a él tan fácil…

_ ¡Entonces tendremos que pensar en un plan! _declaró el inventor_ Tengo que hablar con él a como dé lugar… ¡Necesito saber qué hizo con Mickey! ¡Quiero respuestas!

El conejo espió por la ventanilla también, pensativo:

_ Está en muy mal estado… quien lo haya capturado fue bastante rudo con él, y quiso obtener respuestas con ése método. _dedujo_ Si tenemos suerte, tal vez no sea interrogado hoy…

_ ¿Crees que esperarán a que se recupere un poco primero…? _preguntó Donatello.

Usagi asintió. Donatello comenzó a elucubrar una estrategia:

_ Podemos tratar de hablar con él ésta noche… ¡Pero aunque creáramos una distracción, no podríamos entrar en los calabozos sin una llave! _se lamentó_ Necesitamos robar una…

_ ¿Y no podríamos forzar las cerraduras con algo? _Usagi señaló el alfiler en el moño del vestido_ Eso podría servir…

_ ¿Ésta cosa vieja? _Donatello desatascó el alfiler_ Es sólo un adorno barato… se romperá.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta: ése alfiler estaba hecho de un metal demasiado pesado como para usarlo en el cabello. Lo miró con más atención…

Era la llave maestra de Myrna.

_ Entonces está decidido… _decidió el conejo_ Crearé una distracción, y tú entrarás a los calabozos a hablar con Leatherhead…

_ Usagi, no quiero que hagas nada peligroso… _le pidió Donatello, sosteniendo la llave en su palma_ Sólo trata de prender fuego algo, no sé… pero no te conviertas en carnada viva…

_ Descuida, Donatello-san… _Usagi sonrió_ Quiero hacer esto. Y si algo me pasa, remendaré mi error por haber fallado como soldado con ése sacrificio… _juró solemnemente_ Además, ésa pequeña llave es un arma poderosa. Debemos sacarle todo el provecho posible…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN DE LA REALIDAD ALTERNA (POR AHORA) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el laboratorio de Donatello…

Ángela estaba atenta a los monitores, sentada muy quieta en su lugar. Se moría de ganas de fumar un cigarrillo en ésos momentos, para aliviar la tensión, pero se negaba rotundamente a abandonar su puesto.

"_Si puedo arreglármelas sin ellos ahora, tal vez pueda dejar de fumar de una vez por todas…"_ se consoló, tamborileando los dedos.

Pero quien estaba en peor estado, sin dudas era Leo…

El mayor de los Hamato se paseaba caminando junto a Donatello, Raphael, y Leatherhead, observando muy atento a todos… y luego salía del laboratorio y volvía hasta donde estaba Mickey para hacer lo mismo. Luego volvía a repetir la acción.

Ya iba por su novena vuelta cuando Ángela lo llamó;

_ Leonardo, cariño… vas a hacer una zanja en el piso si sigues caminando así. _le dijo, quitándose los lentes_ ¿Por qué no mejor vas y nos preparas unos cafés? Así tendremos algo que hacer mientras esperamos que tus hermanos despierten…

Leonardo no dijo nada, y se marchó a la cocina. Estaba tan trastornado que en vez de café preparó dos tazas de té, una para él y otra para la doctora;

_ Bueno… _ella se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo el humeante líquido_ Al menos sabe mejor que lo que Jack me prepara siempre…

_ Perdona, Ángela… estoy muy ansioso por lo que pueda pasar con mis hermanos. _se sinceró Leo, aferrando su taza_ Sigo pensando en que no estuvo bien dejar ir a Raphael en mi lugar…

_ Bueno, pero qué le ibas a hacer… él ganó el piedras, papel o tijeras. _Ángela trató de brindarle algo de tranquilidad con su lógica de doctora_ Un trato es un trato.

_ Sí… supongo. _Leo sorbió algo de té, mirando fijamente a su hermano de bandana roja.

::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::

_Raphael se recostó en la mesa de trabajo, junto a Donatello. Ya tenía el casco recién fabricado bien sujeto sobre su cabeza, pero lo que más nervioso lo ponía era que Leo no paraba de darle indicaciones:_

__ Enfócate en la misión, Rapha: debes buscar a Mickey y hacerlo que se despierte… _insistió el de bandana azul_ No pierdas tiempo con Donatello ni Leatherhead, Ángela puede traerlos de vuelta por su cuenta. _

__ Sí, Leo… Ya me lo dijiste mil veces. _resopló el más fuerte, rodando los ojos._

__ Sé que no es tu fuerte, pero intenta concentrarte… _le pidió_ No vayas a perderte ahí adentro…_

_El ojiverde sonrió, y le ofreció la mano a su hermano mayor, para que la estrechara;_

__ Tranquilo Leo, no me voy a perder. _le aseguró_ Siempre que sueño, me despierto cuando las cosas se ponen buenas… Es un mal hábito que tengo. Así que volveré de una forma o de otra… _

_Leonardo estrechó su mano, y lo observó mientras se quedaba dormido:_

__ Ve por nuestros muchachos… Raphael…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ángela se terminó el té, y dejó la taza a un lado:

_ Sabes… dicen que todo pasa por una razón. _comenzó a decir_ Cuando comencé a desarrollar el dispositivo, me costó mucho encontrar alguien que estuviera dispuesto a financiarme. Claro, exceptuando al Kraang… _aclaró_ Ahora me doy cuenta, que mi experimento cruza barreras muy peligrosas… y que debí dejarlo así.

La doctora se apartó un poco de la computadora, y se levantó de su silla para estirar sus delgadas piernas;

_ Los sueños profundos son muy difíciles de manejar… _se lamentó_ Pero yo no estaba conforme con hacer que la gente soñara sólo con puertas de distintos colores. Me obsesioné con poder darles a mis pacientes mejores noches de sueño… y sueños agradables… ¿Pero no se puede tenerlo todo, no lo crees?

Leonardo se sintió mal por ella;

_ Los sueños a veces son peligrosamente reales… _la consoló_ Usted no puede controlar eso, ni con toda la tecnología del mundo. No es su culpa…

Ángela le palmeó el caparazón, sonriendo:

_ ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, no cariño…? _dijo ella con ternura_ Que tus hermanos se queden a vivir en el mundo de los sueños y nunca regresen aquí…

Leonardo apretó los puños. La doctora había dado en el blanco:

_ ¿Y si ése mundo les gusta más que éste…? _preguntó con un hilo de voz. La posibilidad lo aterrorizaba.

_ No creo que tus hermanos prefieran un mundo en el que no estén los cuatro juntos, Leonardo, cariño… _lo animó ella.

El de bandana azul se atrevió a sonreír, agradecido por los ánimos;

_ Aun así… desearía estar haciendo algo más para ayudar que sólo estar aquí esperando… _suspiró_ "Ninguna tortuga se queda atrás"… Ése es nuestro lema…

Justo entonces, la computadora de Ángela comenzó a emitir algunos pitidos alarmantes. Uno de sus monitores marcaba una lectura particularmente baja… el efecto del dispositivo de sueño REM estaba perdiendo efecto en uno de sus pacientes.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa…?! _se alarmó Leonardo.

_ Es Leatherhead… _Ángela se ajustó los lentes, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos_ ¡Se está despertando!

_ ¿Cómo que despertando? ¡Creí que usted iba a despertarlos a ellos al cabo de 24 horas!

_ ¡Lo sé! Pero esto nunca me había pasado… LH está despertando por su propia cuenta. _Ángela se acercó al cocodrilo, que ya mostraba signos de movimientos involuntarios.

Como alguien que está teniendo una pesadilla, Leatherhead se retorcía y respiraba más rápido. Quedaba poco tiempo antes de que abriera los ojos:

_ Deberíamos considerar ponerle unas correas… _afirmó la doctora, dando un paso hacia atrás_ Todo parece indicar que se va a despertar de mal humor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: COMIENZO DE REALIDAD ALTERNA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando Usagi entró a los calabozos. No tuvo problemas en noquear al primer guardia… éste ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando se le acercó por atrás y le dio un golpe de Karate.

Otro soldado sí lo detectó desde lejos, y le apuntó con un control para activar su tobillera eléctrica. Usagi sacó uno de los cuchillos de la armadura del guardia noqueado, y lo arrojó con tanta puntería que atravesó el control remoto en la mano de su contrincante, inutilizándolo. Lo siguiente que inutilizó fue al mismo guardia, que aunque estaba armado no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse de la agilidad del conejo.

Con unos cuantos puñetazos limpios, Usagi le despejó el camino a Donatello. Juntos, ubicaron la celda donde estaba Leatherhead:

_ Adelante, Donatello-san… _el conejo regresó hasta la entrada del calabozo, para vigilar_ Daré la voz de alarma si alguien viene…

El más alto asintió, y abrió la puerta de la celda con la llave de Myrna.

Donatello no estaba preparado para la visión que lo esperaba del otro lado: Leatherhead estaba en una de las celdas más grandes de todas…. Oscura y fría… y lo habían encadenado al muro con una gruesa cadena alrededor del cuello. Estaba tan ajustada que hasta había conseguido arrancarle algunas escamas, y hundirse profundamente en su carne.

El ojirrojo se cubrió la boca con una mano, conteniendo una exclamación. Él cocodrilo yacía sobre un costado, con los ojos cerrados. Era difícil saber si estaba vivo o muerto… ¿Acaso Usagi y él habían llegado demasiado tarde?

Se acercó despacio. Las puntas de su kimono se humedecieron al arrastrarse por sobre el suelo húmedo;

_ ¿Leatherhead…? _Donatello le palmeó un hombro con suavidad.

LH lucía aún peor de cerca... estaba muy golpeado. Uno de sus ojos incluso no era más que una masa sanguinolenta.

_ Donatello… _Leatherhead despertó y lo miró con su único ojo bueno.

El cocodrilo hablaba muy despacio, arrastrando las letras. Donatello supo de inmediato que estaba agonizando:

_ Oh, Leatherhead… _el inventor se arrodilló junto a su cabeza, temblando_ ¿Qué es lo que han hecho contigo…?

_ Fueron… las tortugas… de los Balcanes… _el reptil tomaba una profunda inspiración entre frase y frase_ Ellas querían… saber dónde estaba... el príncipe… _explicó_ No sabes qué gusto me da verte… otra vez…

Leatherhead se mostraba genuinamente feliz de verlo, lo que confundió al joven inventor:

_ Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi parte… _respondió_ Quiero que me digas qué pasó con Mickey, Leatherhead… Y por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

Le rompía el corazón tener que ser así de duro con Leatherhead en ése estado. Pero no podía permitir que el cocodrilo muriera sin darle las explicaciones que quería primero.

Éste volvió a respirar con dificultad, antes de hablar:

_ Lo puse… en un lugar seguro… _dijo.

_ ¡El túnel de escape era un lugar seguro! _le reprochó el ojirrojo.

_ No… Ése túnel era una trampa… Yo mismo lo recorrí. No llevaba a ninguna parte… _le explicó el reptil.

Donatello quedó boquiabierto al escuchar eso;

_ ¿Qué…? Pero Zéfiro dijo…

_ Sé lo que Zéfiro dijo… Mentía… _insistió Leatherhead_ Él no quiere lo mejor para Miguel Ángel… nunca lo ha querido…

_ Pero yo sí, Leatherhead. _le aseguró Donatello, con sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…? ¿Por qué sólo me dejaste atrás?

_ No podía arriesgarme… Tú sí querías que Miguel Ángel cruce el túnel, y adorabas a Zéfiro… _le explicó_ Ambos prometimos hacer lo que fuera necesario… por Mickey.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por la cara de Donatello, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta gotear sobre la lastimada piel de Leatherhead… quien le brindó consuelo:

_ No llores… Donatello… _le pidió_ Lo siento mucho… no debí pensar que yo era el único que quería lo mejor para él... Lo veo ahora… _Leatherhead se esforzó por levantarse un poco, pero al ver que no tenía más fuerzas para moverse, se conformó con reposar su cabeza en el regazo del inventor.

_ ¿En dónde está el ahora…? _Donatello hizo un esfuerzo por restregarse los ojos_ ¿Por lo menos está bien?

Leatherhead asintió. Iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces sus tripas comenzaron a retorcerse.

Se acercaba su hora… supo que iba a morir entre los brazos de Donatello.

_ ¡Leatherhead! ¡Leatherhead! _el inventor lo zarandeó un poco_ ¿¡Qué ocurre?!

_ Ésta… es mi última noche en éste mundo. _se lamentó Leatherhead_ Las púas de ésa tortuga tienen un veneno muy potente… y cada vez que me golpeaba… ¡Urghh! Ufff… _sus tripas se retorcieron más_ Ya no queda mucho tiempo, tendrás que encontrar a Miguel Ángel… por tu cuenta…

_ Oh, Leatherhead… No hagas esto… _suplicó el ojirrojo_ No mueras sin decirme qué hiciste con Mickey… Por favor…

_ Unos amigos lo cuidarán… Pero si te digo dónde está… te torturarán para que se los digas, como hicieron conmigo...

_ ¡No, no! ¡Eso no será así! _insistió la tortuga, pero su amigo perdía el sentido lentamente_ ¡Leatherhead! Leather… Head… Esto es una pesadilla… _sollozó_ Mickey es como nuestro bebé… Por favor, no soporto el no saber dónde está…

Aunque Donatello le suplicó con todas sus fuerzas, Leatherhead no soltó ni una sola palabra más. Los últimos minutos de su vida, los pasó en silencio… reposando su cabeza sobre el regazo del joven inventor.

Antes de exhalar su último aliento, pasó algo muy extraño. El cocodrilo emitió una débil, pero clara risotada.

Donatello lo miró, sorprendido… ¡Leatherhead se estaba riendo!

_ ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso…? _dijo el reptil_ Acabo de recordar… que no es mi primera vez en una de éstas situaciones. Los Kraang ya me torturaron un millón de veces en el pasado…

"_Está delirando…" _pensó Donatello, acariciando sus escamas calientes por la fiebre.

_ Leatherhead… no entiendo nada de lo que dices… _Donatello trató de hacerlo beber un poco de agua de un cuenco junto a ellos, pero Leatherhead se resistió.

_ No… Está bien, Donatello. Deja que me vaya… _Leatherhead lucía realmente como si no le importara morir_ Da igual, éste no es nuestro mundo… es sólo un sueño.

Donatello no soportaba verlo así. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse entero ante él, pero al final terminó abrazándolo y suplicándole que resistiera un poco más;

_ ¡No te mueras Leatherhead! ¡Lamento no haber confiado en ti! _sollozó_ ¡Sé que sólo quieres lo mejor para Mickey, igual que yo!

_ No estés triste… te estaré esperando en la alcantarilla. A ti y a tus hermanos. _prometió el reptil, sonriendo_ Sé que lograrás despertar a Miguel Ángel…

_ No me dejes… Quiero que vengas conmigo… _le suplicó, aunque sabía que era inútil_ Sólo lo encontraré con tu ayuda…

Leatherhead negó con la cabeza:

_ Cuando lo encuentres… dile que despierte… _fueron sus últimas palabras_ Ve con Mickey y dile que despierte. Dile que recuerde los globos de agua y las patinetas… y la pizza con frijoles de dulce… Dile todo eso…

Leatherhead, el guardaespaldas real y confidente del príncipe, colapsó en medio de terribles dolores y fiebres… en el regazo del joven inventor.

Donatello se abrazó a su cabeza y lloró en silencio. Pero no derramó lágrimas por ése cocodrilo lambiscón, que tanto lo había hecho enfadar en el pasado. Ése que lo había reemplazado como compañero de aventuras del ninja anaranjado. Ése que lo había dejado atrás durante la invasión y lo había apartado del príncipe sin dejarlo siquiera despedirse antes…

No. Ésa vez, lloró por el gran amigo que ahora yacía entre sus brazos.

Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con una frase en la pared. Leatherhead la había pintado con su propia sangre:

"_Las flores también crecen en lugares desolados…_"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN DE LA REALIDAD ALTERNA (POR AHORA) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ángela estuvo en lo correcto, Leatherhead despertó sobresaltado y emitiendo alaridos;

_ ¡WAAAARRGHHHH…! _Leatherhead sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera poseído, pero las correas de cuero lo inmovilizaban.

_ ¡Leatherhead! _Leonardo lo llamó por su nombre, para calmarlo_ ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Ya no estás soñando!

El cocodrilo se quedó quieto, con su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Aún lo perseguían los últimos segundos de ése sueño… hasta podía sentir el llanto de Donatello mojándole la cara.

_ Leatherhead… Soy la Doctora Bennet… _Ángela le iluminó los ojos con una linterna_ ¿Sabes en dónde estás…?

_ Sí… _Leatherhead tomó una profunda inspiración_ En el laboratorio de Donatello…

Leonardo comenzó a desatar las correas que había ajustado a toda velocidad segundos antes, mientras la doctora revisaba los signos vitales del cocodrilo. Todo parecía andar bien, pero a Leatherhead se lo veía bastante conmocionado…

_ Perdóname, Leonardo… _comenzó a decir_ Les he fallado…

_ ¿De qué hablas…? _quiso saber el de bandana azul_ ¿No pudiste encontrar a Mickey…?

_ Sí lo encontré… pero no pude inducirlo a que se despertara… _explicó el reptil, bastante apenado.

El ojiazul y la doctora seguían sin comprender lo que el reptil le estaba diciendo;

_ ¿Podrías contarnos con más detalle cómo te fue allá adentro? _le pidió amablemente Ángela, retirando el casco de su cabeza.

Leatherhead se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía una migraña muy fuerte… pero el verdadero quebradero de cabeza iba a ser explicarles lo que había visto con claridad:

_ Donatello y yo nos metimos en esto con la intención de rescatar a Miguel Ángel de sus propios sueños… para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad… _comenzó_ Pero me temo que no fue tan sencillo. Cuando estuvimos ahí dentro… eso que soñábamos se volvió nuestra realidad.

_ ¡No entiendo nada! _se exasperó el mayor de los Hamato_ ¿¡O sea que tuviste a Mickey frente a ti todo éste tiempo y no le dijiste nada?!

_ ¡No sabía que él era nuestro Mickey! ¡Ni tampoco recordaba quién era yo! _se defendió Leatherhead_ Ése mundo nos dio a mí y a tus hermanos vidas nuevas, recuerdos nuevos… y borró de nuestras cabezas cualquier recuerdo del mundo real.

Leonardo sintió una gota de sudor frío bajando por su nuca y le clavó una mirada inquisidora a la doctora:

_ ¿Es eso cierto, Ángela? _quiso saber_ Lo que está diciendo Leatherhead… ¿es posible?

Ángela se masajeó las sienes, buscándole una explicación a todo aquello:

_ Es posible… _dijo, haciendo cálculos en su mente a toda velocidad_ Es probable que sea un residuo del experimento anterior… ése que el Kraang adulteró. El dispositivo mantenía la mente de la víctima ocupada, atrapada en un sueño…

_ O sea… ¿Que es el mismo "sueño" en el que están inmersos mis hermanos… lo que no los deja recordar? _la voz de Leonardo se oía ronca por el miedo_ ¿Porque no quiere que se escapen…?

Antes de darle un "sí" rotundo, que terminara de destrozar los pobres nervios del mayor de los Hamato, Ángela interrogó al cocodrilo acerca de cómo se había despertado.

Leatherhead les contó que estaba muriendo, a causa de ser herido en el sueño… y en el último momento, había recordado misteriosamente a los Kraang, y luego todo lo demás. Después se había despertado.

_ Si no hubiera muerto, o no hubiera recordado a los Kraangs… tal vez hubiera seguido soñando por siempre… _confesó el cocodrilo.

_ Interesante… Parece ser que el "sueño" no pudo mantener confundida a tantas mentes a la vez. _Ángela miró brevemente a Raphael, quien seguía profundamente dormido_ Cuando Raphael ingresó al mundo virtual, debió debilitarlo… por eso Leatherhead pudo recuperar sus recuerdos y volver a la realidad.

_ Ojalá hubiera podido recuperarlos antes… estuve junto a Miguel Ángel todo éste tiempo, y no pude ayudarlo. _se lamentó Leatherhead.

Pero Leonardo no estaba de humor para lamentaciones. Su mirada azul estaba fija en el casco eléctrico que acababa de abandonar la cabeza del cocodrilo…

_ Cuanta más gente entra en el mismo sueño, más se debilita… _dijo con solemnidad, tomando el invento entre sus manos. Aún estaba caliente por haber estado en funcionamiento tantas horas_ Muy bien, Doctora. Ya tiene cómo mandarme a mí también… ¿Aún hay tiempo antes de que acaben las 24 horas…?

Ángela ni siquiera se molestó en negociar con él esta vez. La mirada de ése muchacho lo decía todo:

_ Sí. Aún hay tiempo… _dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Leonardo las cuales aferraban el casco con fuerza_ Pero antes quiero que consideres lo que pasa… Es bueno ver que pueden volver del sueño por su propia cuenta, eso es buena señal… quiere decir que se puede "vencer" al sueño. _admitió_ Pero también considera esto: como serás el último en entrar, tus posibilidades de despertar son menores que las de Raphael… las cuales ya eran bastantes bajas. Como médica y como amiga, te suplico que lo pienses bien…

Leonardo tomó una profunda inspiración. Miró fijamente a Leatherhead, y luego a Ángela… luego asintió con la cabeza:

_ Tal vez haya confundido a mis hermanos, pero no podrá conmigo. _le aseguró, entregándole el casco_ Adelante, Ángela. Pase lo que pase, no podrá engañarnos a todos…

**:::::::::: CONTINUARÁ! ::::::::::**

**Notas aclaratorias del capítulo:**

***Ya sé que la rana "Napoleón" no ha aparecido aún en la serie, en el rango temporal en el que está ubicada la trama de ésta historia… sean tolerantes! No me alcanzan los personajes de la serie para repartir los papeles y no quiero llenar el fanfic de **_**Original Characters**_**. Ya es suficiente con Zéfiro, Myrna, Kendra, Samid… etc, etc.**

*** Tal vez les confunda ver que Usagi mencionó en los capis anteriores una niñez junto a Leonardo, pero que éste recién ahora ingresará al sueño con el casco que LH desocupó… eso lo explicaremos más adelante, no desesperen. Sólo quería aclararles que no es un error en la trama XD**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que faltaba aclarar… si me olvidé de algo o quieren hacer una pregunta, déjenme un comentario.**

**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! MissGravedad18, Diego-Israel, Mafexx, Naomi-Daos y MisatoKatsuragi, gracias por los ánimos y por los reviews!**

**El mismo agradecimiento a los que le dieron "Follow/Favorite" al fanfic! 3 3 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo (no tanto las escenas tristes, pero bueno, consolémonos sabiendo que LH no está realmente "muerto" jejee). **

**Nos vemos la próxima! No olviden visitarme en Deviantart si quieren ver los fanarts de ésta historia! Chaooo!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Amaneció en la pequeña aldea rodeada de montañas a la que había ido a parar el príncipe de la ya inexistente Shadaria y el puñado de personas que vivían allí se despertaron temprano, como era la costumbre y se dedicaron a los quehaceres del hogar y al perfeccionamiento de sus oficios: los agricultores arreglaron la tierra y cosecharon las hortalizas, los recolectores de agua dulce se apropiaron del resto del rocío que aún no se había evaporado, algunas mujeres hilaban y tejían gruesas prendas con las que proteger a sus hijos del aire frío de la mañana…

Pero ésa mañana tan llena de trabajo estaba también llena de chismes: todos cuchicheaban y elaboraban teorías sobre cómo sería el recién llegado…

El líder de ésa humilde comunidad llevaba levantado desde el alba. Había desayunado solo y hecho sus ejercicios de meditación, y en ésos momentos se encontraba supervisando las actividades de sus vecinos… cuando lo interceptó un grupo de niños de la aldea;

_ ¡Señor Leo, Señor Leo…! _lo llamó una de las niñas, pegándose a sus faldas para que no pudiera avanzar ni un paso más.

_ Buenos días, niños… _Leonardo saludó cordialmente al peculiar grupo_ ¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano…?

_ Queremos saber quién es el recién llegado… _explicó uno de los niños sin muchos rodeos.

_ ¡Sí, sí, queremos conocerlo! _afirmaron otros.

_ ¿Qué clase de animal es? _curioseó la niña trepada a sus faldas_ ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo…?

Leonardo sonrió. Era natural que todos ésos niños sintieran curiosidad por el recién llegado, pero él no podía aportarles ningún dato, porque tampoco sabía gran cosa de él;

_ Yo tampoco lo conozco todavía, niños… Lo siento. _les explicó, con calma_ Pero no se pueden apresurar las cosas con los nuevos habitantes. Debemos darle tiempo al nuevo para que se acostumbre a la idea de que ahora va a vivir aquí… con todos nosotros.

_ ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo…? _siguió insistiendo una de las niñas_ Dale esto… así verá que somos amistosos y querrá salir a jugar…

La niña le entregó a Leonardo una muñeca de tela, rellena de semillas. El diplomático líder se enterneció con el gesto, y prometió entregarle el obsequio de bienvenida al recién llegado en cuanto lo viera:

_ ¡Ahora! _insistieron los niños.

_ ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora…! _corearon todos los demás, hasta agotar la paciencia del líder.

_ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré a hablar con el nuevo! _les dijo, guardando la muñeca_ Pero cuando vuelva, y ya que están todos fuera de sus camas, ¡vamos a entrenar!

Muchos de los niños se apresuraron a mostrar su disconformidad con el entrenamiento matutino:

_ ¿Qué? _puchereó uno_ ¡Leo, nooooo…!

_ ¿Entrenaremos tan temprano…? _se quejó una niña.

_ ¡Sin quejas! ¡Quiero ver los elementos para el entrenamiento preparados para cuando yo regrese! _se despidió el líder, alejándose a paso firme de allí.

Algunos niños siguieron quejándose por un rato más, esperando que eso ablandara el corazón de Leonardo, y otros se limitaron a sacarle la lengua y hacer pucheros. Pero al final, todos obedecieron y se pusieron en camino para preparar todo lo necesario.

Leonardo sacó la muñeca de entre sus ropajes y la observó. Era obvio que estaba hecha por las manos de ésa niña -se podía deducir por las costuras tan desprolijas y los colores que había elegido para hacerla- pero el material usado como relleno y los retazos de tela la volvían muy suave y estrujable. De seguro sería un buen regalo para el recién llegado, porque según lo informado por la rana Napoleón, el visitante estaba sufriendo la típica ceguera temporal que experimentaban los que nunca habían pisado la montaña antes... así que no importaba mucho el aspecto de esa muñeca.

En fin, el joven Leonardo se preguntó cómo hacía el antiguo líder de la tribu –su sensei Splinter- para manejar a las personas sin ser un ogro. Hacía un momento había tenido que ponerse estricto con los niños, a los que también se encargaba de enseñarles técnicas de defensa personal, pero todavía no conseguía hacer bien ése papel de líder y amigo a la vez…

"_Supongo que para mí es imposible ser las dos cosas…" _reflexionó. _"Yo no soy Splinter… no puedo hacer lo mismo que él…" _

Leo se encaminó hacia el centro de alimentación. En ésa comunidad tan pequeña a las personas les era más sencillo tener un solo lugar en dónde comer, para así repartirse las tareas. Era muy raro que alguien cocinara en su propia casa… todos encontraban más práctico ir hasta ése lugar por un plato de alimentos cuando tenían hambre, así la comida siempre estaba caliente y nunca se desperdiciaba.

Las mujeres que trabajaban allí lo saludaron respetuosamente y le prepararon un enorme plato para que el recién llegado desayunara;

_ Huele muy bien… _las felicitó Leonardo, al notar lo bien que lucía la comida.

_ ¡Gracias, lo he preparado yo! _Napoleón se asomó por entre las cocineras, a saludar a Leo.

_ ¿Napoleón…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _se extrañó el líder.

_ Ahora trabajo aquí. _explicó Napoleón, poniéndose un gorro de cocina con gesto orgulloso_ El trabajo de buscar a los recién llegados resultó ser muy pesado para mí… y renuncié. ¡La cocina es mi nueva pasión!

Todas las personas que trabajaban en la cocina rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y algunas emitieron pesados suspiros;

_ ¿Qué…? _Napoleón no entendía el porqué de esa actitud_ Vamos, admitan que tengo potencial como cocinero…

_ No eso, Napoleón… es que tú cambias de "pasión" como de ropa interior. _dijo una de las cocineras.

_ Sí, eres bueno en algo dos segundos, luego te aburres y buscas una excusa para dejarlo… para dentro de unas horas ya habrás cambiado de trabajo. _predijo otra, mientras revolvía el contenido de una olla_ Y bien sabes que en la aldea no tenemos tiempo para holgazanes…

_ ¡Eso no va a pasar! _se ofendió la rana_ ¡Son un montón de viejas chismosas! ¡Chismosas y odiosas!

_ ¡Napoleón! _Leonardo llamó su atención otra vez_ ¿Quién está cuidando al recién llegado?

_ Nadie… lo dejé solo por un rato. _Napoleón estaba albergando a Mickey en su casa por el momento_ De todas formas no quiso hablar conmigo ni levantarse de la cama. Seguro que si vas a ahora lo encontrarás en la misma posición en la que lo dejé…

_ Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte, Napoleón. _lo sermoneó el ojiazul_ Era tu trabajo cuidar de él…

_ Exacto. "Era"… _le aclaró la rana, volviendo a sus quehaceres y dejando a Leo hablando solo.

El joven líder decidió no perder más tiempo ni energías allí, y se marchó para ver al nuevo habitante antes de que se enfriara la comida de su plato.

Tal y como Napoleón había predicho, Mickey seguía hecho un ovillo en la cama para cuando Leonardo entró en la casa. El ojiazul se quedó de pie un momento del otro lado de la puerta antes de ingresar en la habitación, escuchando los profundos sollozos del recién llegado.

"_Pobrecillo…"_ se compadeció. Napoleón no había obtenido muchos datos sobre el pasado de ése muchacho, pero a juzgar por ése llanto se notaba que había pasado por momentos difíciles.

Sin embargo, Mickey dejó de llorar en cuanto escuchó el ruido que una de las puertas de papel hizo cuando Leonardo la deslizó.

El príncipe se sobresaltó, y se sentó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte:

_ ¿Q-quién es…? _preguntó, restregándose sus ojos claros con las manos frenéticamente.

Leonardo le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, a pesar de saber que su joven invitado no podía ver por el momento;

_ Me llamo Leonardo… _se presentó_ He venido a darte la bienvenida a nuestra humilde comunidad… y a traerte algo de comer, para que repongas fuerzas.

Mickey procesó un momento lo que acababa de escuchar, y luego volvió a recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda sin importar cuán amable y caballerosa se oyera ésa voz:

_ Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. _respondió, haciéndose un ovillo.

El joven líder se acercó hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado, luego de dejar su bastón y el plato con comida en el suelo;

_ Debes desayunar… _comenzó a decir.

_ ¡Dije que no quiero! _repitió el príncipe, ésta vez más ofuscado_ ¡Quiero estar solo!

El ojiazul suspiró, y probó de nuevo en un tono más amable;

_ Si no quieres comer nada, no te obligaré… _le prometió.

_ Mhhnf… _el príncipe le respondió con un gruñido.

_ Sólo deja que revise sus heridas y luego me iré, te lo prometo… de seguro tus vendajes pican y necesitas que te los cambien.

Miguel Ángel se sintió más atraído por ésa última propuesta. No porque deseara que revisaran sus heridas, sino porque ansiaba estar solo de nuevo… así que sin decir nada pateó las sábanas y se destapó:

_ Muy bien. _accedió, frunciendo el ceño_ Pero más te vale que después cumplas tu promesa…

Leonardo no estaba preparado para lo que vio: su invitado no llevaba nada más que una camisa holgada y la ropa interior… por lo que había visto un destello de sus muslos desnudos cuando descorrió las sábanas.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? _el de ojos claros notó que su interlocutor se había quedado mucho tiempo callado.

_ N-ada… Es que… _Leonardo carraspeó, agradecido de que ése muchacho fuera incapaz de ver el rojo de su cara_ Napoleón no me dijo que necesitabas ropa…

_ ¡Oh…! _Mickey jaló las sábanas de nuevo y se cubrió, apenado_ L-lo siento… lo había olvidado.

_ No tienes que disculparte… yo debí haberlo adivinado. _Leonardo se levantó para ir a buscar un botiquín con lo necesario para cambiar los vendajes. Cuando estuvo de nuevo arrodillado junto a él comenzó con la delicada tarea_ ¿Te llamas Miguel Ángel… verdad?

_ Sí. _respondió el príncipe, sin muchas ganas de conversar.

_ Es un nombre muy bonito… _lo elogió Leonardo, quitándole unas vendas que tenía en el antebrazo.

_ Nadie me llama así… _se apresuró a aclararle el príncipe_ Todos me dicen "Mickey".

_ Ya veo… supongo que es tu sobrenombre cariñoso. _Leonardo puso un poco de ungüento sobre las heridas.

Aquel comentario sólo consiguió que el príncipe volviera a guardar silencio, posiblemente pensando en sus seres queridos y en las personas que lo llamaron de ésa manera alguna vez en su vida.

_ ¿Cómo están tus ojos? _le preguntó Leo luego de poner vendajes nuevos.

_ ¿Uh…?

_ Napoleón te habló sobre la ceguera temporal, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Temporal? _se sorprendió Mickey abriendo muy grandes los ojos_ ¿O sea que volveré a ver…?

_ Claro… _Leonardo le ahorró su opinión sobre el mal desempeño de Napoleón "orientando" a los nuevos_ Hay algunos residuos en el aire de aquí… algunas de las personas que vienen de visita por primera vez se quedan ciegas por unas horas, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran. _le explicó_ Si mis cálculos son correctos recuperarás la visión para mañana…

_ Vaya, es un alivio saber eso… que no seré ciego por siempre. _suspiró el de rostro con pecas, aunque sin sonreír.

_ De todas formas, si fueras a quedarte ciego, tus otros sentidos se intensificarían para compensarlo… como un oído más potente, o el tacto…

Al decir eso, Leo llevó una de las manos de Mickey hasta su propio caparazón. El príncipe iba a protestar por ése gesto de excesiva confianza por parte de Leo, pero entonces sus dedos tocaron la rugosidad del caparazón de su interlocutor:

_ No puede ser… ¡También eres una tortuga! _se sorprendió.

_ Así es… una tortuga de agua dulce.

_ ¡También yo! _exclamó el príncipe_ No había muchas tortugas en mi antiguo hogar… sólo mi familia y… mi amigo Donnie. Éramos las únicas tortugas de toda la ciudad.

Leonardo se puso serio. Había llegado el momento de hablar sobre aquello que ningún recién llegado quería mencionar;

_ ¿Qué pasó con ellos…?

El príncipe bajó la mirada. Trató de hacerse el valiente, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pujaban por salir;

_ El Emperador Traximus mandó a su ejército… Invadieron la ciudad… _Mickey dejó de hablar cuando sintió que se le había un nudo en la garganta_ N-no quiero hablar de eso ahora… _sollozó_ Es demasiado… doloroso.

_ Está bien, Miguel Ángel… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. _el ojiazul le apretó una mano, y se alegró secretamente al ver que Mickey no la retiraba.

El joven líder lo observó con detenimiento. El rostro de Miguel Ángel estaba aún húmedo por las lágrimas…

Por un momento se sintió desconcertado: lo acosaban unas ganas tremendas de tomar a ése jovencito entre sus brazos y secarle el rostro con las yemas de los dedos… y con besos. Sí. Quería cubrir de besos ésas mejillas redondas y llenas, tan adorables con ésas pecas que las coronaban como pequeños dibujos.

"_¿Qué estoy pensando…?"_ el ojiazul sacudió la cabeza. Hacer algo como eso en ésos momentos sería sumamente inapropiado…. y extraño.

Seguro su instinto paternal se había despertado por accidente, al ser Mickey tan joven y tener ése rostro tan dulce. Era apenas un muchacho… de seguro no hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño.

Y ahora además estaba perdido y solo en un mundo extraño…

"_Es natural que sienta ésos deseos de cuidar de él como si fuese un niño más de la aldea…"_ se convenció el mayor de los dos, apresurándose a terminar las curaciones, para dejar a su invitado en paz otra vez…

_ Casi lo olvido, tengo algo para ti… _anunció el líder, sacando el pequeño obsequio de entre sus ropajes.

Puso la muñeca de tela y semillas en el regazo de Mickey;

_ Un pequeño regalo de bienvenida, de parte de los habitantes de la montaña...

Mickey tomó la muñeca y la examinó con sus dedos regordetes y curiosos:

_ Espera un segundo… _reaccionó, al analizar mejor las palabras de Leo_ ¡Creí que los habitantes de la montaña eran sólo una leyenda!

_ Alimentamos ésa creencia… _sonrió Leonardo, divertido.

_ Pero… Eso quiere decir que viven en las montañas…

_ De momento sólo habitamos ésta única montaña. _le aclaró el joven líder_ No somos muchas personas… necesitamos poco espacio… _bromeó.

_ ¿Pero y eso de que el aire de las montañas es tóxico? ¿Cómo es que lo respiran todos ustedes? _el príncipe pensó mejor en lo que había dicho y se llevó las manos a la garganta en un gesto teatral_ ¡¿Cómo es que yo puedo respirar…?!

_ Mickey, tranquilo… el aire aquí es perfectamente respirable. _Leonardo le dio unas palmaditas_ Te aseguro que lo que escuchaste de nosotros, la mayor parte, son puras mentiras…

_ ¿O sea que no comen a las personas que se pierden en la montaña?

_ No.

_ Pero… Pero… ¿Y los huesos que hay junto al agua…?

_ Son falsos. Nuestro líder anterior los plantó allí para asustar a los curiosos en caso de que fueran inmunes a la ceguera...

_ ¿Y la tierra de aquí no es árida y estéril, llena de basura?

_ Si probaras algo de la comida que te traje, comprobarías que la tierra que nos rodea es muy generosa… _dicho esto, Leonardo volvió a ofrecerle el plato pero Mickey lo rechazó nuevamente_ Y no, aquí ya no hay nada de basura. Nuestros ancestros comenzaron a limpiar hace muchos años… cuando se establecieron aquí.

_ Pero mencionaste algo respecto a los residuos en el aire… _siguió insistiendo el príncipe, resistiéndose a que una de sus fantasías favoritas se desvaneciera así nada más.

_ Eso puedo explicártelo… pero será mejor esperar a que recuperes la vista primero. _sugirió el mayor_ Será más fácil si lo ves con tus propios ojos.

_ Oh… _a Mickey se le acabaron las preguntas, así que volvió a dirigir su atención al obsequio.

Sus manos examinaron la muñeca con cuidado, y al final la terminó envolviendo con sus brazos:

_ Gracias por esto, Leo… _suspiró el príncipe_ Lo aprecio mucho… ¿La has hecho tú?

_ No… fue una de las niñas de la aldea. _dijo Leonardo_ Ella quería asegurarse de que supieras que los niños de por aquí son amigables… y que esperan que salgas a jugar con ellos pronto.

Mickey sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas otra vez… de nuevo lo asaltaban los recuerdos de sus tardes jugando con Leatherhead, haciendo enojar a Donatello… y de los juguetes que su amigo inventor creaba para él.

_ Q-quiero estar solo… Por favor, ¿puedes…? _el de ojos claros no completó la oración.

_ Miguel Ángel…

_ ¡Prometiste que me dejarías solo…! _el más joven sabía que era grosero deshacerse así de Leo, después de lo amable que había sido con él, pero en ésos momentos sólo deseaba poder estar a solas y llorar a gusto_ No quiero ver a nadie más…

Leonardo no quiso insistir. Se levantó y recogió su bastón del suelo…

_ Vendré a verte de nuevo más tarde… por si necesitas algo. _prometió antes de salir, observando cómo el de ojos claros volvía a hacerse un ovillo sobre la cama, ésta vez con la muñeca de tela entre sus brazos.

El joven líder salió de la casa meneando la cabeza, preocupado…

¿Cómo haría para sacar al nuevo de ése estado…?

Naturalmente, no había nada que se pudiera hacer por el momento, más que dejarlo hacer su duelo tranquilo… pero por algún motivo Leonardo no podía dejar de preocuparse por ése jovencito.

Sentía una extraña punzada en su conciencia sólo con recordar que ahora estaba allí llorando, solo… sin nadie que lo consolara. Cuando él se moría de ganas de abrazarlo.

"_Otra vez ésa idea…"_ refunfuñó mentalmente el ojiazul, pero una mujer apareció para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Había problemas en la guardería: una de las mujeres había contraído fiebre y enfermado, y no podía cuidar del huevo que estaba incubando por el momento.

Leonardo fue para allá de inmediato, y otra vez lo sorprendió encontrarse con Napoleón;

_ Ya no quiero ser cocinero… me hacía llorar la cebolla. _explicó, mientras hacía dormir a un bebé_ Ahora soy niñero.

_ Hay, Napoléon… _Leonardo se pasó una mano por la cara_ Si no encuentras pronto tu lugar en la aldea tendré que mandarte a un viaje en busca de la paz interior… ¡No tenemos tiempo para holgazanes!

_ ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y yo no soy un holgazán! _se defendió la rana_ Sólo quiero hacer mi parte, como todos aquí… nada más que quiero estar seguro acerca de qué es lo mío. ¿Tú me entiendes, verdad? ¡No finjas que no!

_ Sí, Napoleón… yo entiendo, pero no podemos tolerar que dejes un trabajo cada media hora. _Leonardo localizó el huevo que había quedado sin su madre por el momento y lo envolvió en una manta_ Quiero que me prometas que te tomarás en serio éste trabajo como niñero y que no lo dejarás por un buen tiempo…

_ Tranquilo, líder… tengo un buen presentimiento sobre éste. _le anunció la rana, con una sonrisa_ ¿Y cómo te fue con el nuevo? Apuesto a que también te golpeó y no quiso hablar contigo…

_ No me golpeó… _se apresuró a aclarar el ojiazul, haciendo una pequeña mochila con la sábana para poder colgarse al huevo al hombro_ Pero no quiso hablar conmigo… aún está muy sensible. Tuve que dejarlo a solas para que pudiera lamer sus heridas.

_ Sensible o no, no es excusa para golpearme la cara como lo hizo cuando lo saqué del agua… _Napoleón aún estaba ofendido_ ¡El tal Miguel Ángel me debe una disculpa!

_ ¡No lo culpes por haberse comportado así! _lo defendió Leo_ ¡Tú ya sabías cómo se comportan la mayoría de los recién llegados!

_ ¿Cómo unos desquiciados…?

_ Pues, sí… Además, ¿cómo te comportarías tú si estuvieras solo en el mundo y tuvieses que madurar de golpe, como éste niño? _le reclamó_ ¡Él no te debe ninguna disculpa!

Napoleón se quedó mudo unos segundos… no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que al líder de la aldea se le había ido un poco la mano defendiendo al nuevo.

_ ¿Qué…? _Leonardo también se dio cuenta de que había sobreactuado al ver que Napoleón lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos; pero trató de disimular.

_ Ah, no… Nada… Tienes razón, Leonardo… _estuvo de acuerdo Napoleón, sonriendo otra vez antes de seguir tomándole el pelo al líder_ Miguel Ángel no es culpable de nada…

La rana puso al bebé que hamacaba en brazos otra vez en su cuna;

_ De lo único que ése niño es culpable es de tener labios extremadamente besables… _aseguró la rana, canturreando las palabras_ Gordos y dulces como una cereza…

Leonardo se sonrojó furiosamente con ésa imagen:

_ ¿¡De qué rayos estás hablándome!?

_ ¿Qué? ¿No te fijaste en eso? _Napoleón se hizo el inocente_ O sea que tampoco te fijaste en ésos preciosos ojos amarillos que tiene…

_ Son azul claro, no amarillos. _lo corrigió instantáneamente el líder.

_ Exaaacto… _la rana le guiñó un ojo, y Leonardo comprendió que había caído en su juego como un idiota y se había delatado a sí mismo: le había prestado más atención al nuevo de la que era realmente necesaria.

Si hacerlo quedar en ridículo fuese un empleo real en la aldea… Napoleón sería el candidato ideal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en la Capital del Imperio…

_ Ughhh… _Usagi emitió un gruñido de incomodidad. Otra vez alguien había entrado en la habitación y había abierto las cortinas sin ningún cuidado, dejando que la luz del día le diera justo en los ojos…

Aún podía saborear los últimos retazos de un sueño confuso. Había escuchado voces que hablaban entre ellas… una de ésas voces pertenecía a una chica. Ella le pedía que se despertara y le mojaba la frente con algo, como si Usagi sufriera de alguna fiebre.

"_Fue un sueño muy real… y extraño…"_ pensó el conejo, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Las sábanas estaban pesadas… impidiéndole que se desperezara y estirara los brazos. A pesar de eso, la cama en la que estaba era muy confortable.

Casi volvió a quedarse dormido cuando sintió otra vez ésa sensación extraña: alguien le mojaba la frente con algo.

Frunció el ceño. Alguien estaba restregando un trapo mojado contra su frente… Y su cara… Y luego por su cuello…

Abrió los ojos cuando ésa sensación se trasladó hacia el sur de su cuerpo: humedeciéndole el pecho y bajando hasta su vientre…

_ Al fin despiertas… _lo saludó Tigerclaw, enderezándose.

_ ¿Q-qué…? _Usagi se sorprendió al ver que no eran las sábanas las que estaban aplastándolo sobre la cama, sino el peso del cuerpo de Tigerclaw_ ¡Tigerclaw! ¡¿Qué crees que haces…?!

_ ¡Shhhh! No hagas un escándalo por esto… _le pidió el tigre_ Estaba dándote un baño…

_ ¿¡Un baño…?! _Usagi se percató de que estaba semidesnudo. Nada más llevaba los pantalones y Tigerclaw ya había comenzado a desprendérselos en el momento en que había despertado.

_ Sí. Y aún no termino… _anunció el tigre, sacando su lengua e inclinándose sobre él para continuar con el trabajo.

_ ¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Tigerclaw, no…! _Usagi trató de sacudírselo de encima, pero entró en pánico al ver que no podía mover su cuerpo_ ¿Qué está pasándome? ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

Tigerclaw lo observó con una ceja levantada, y volvió a guardar su lengua antes de hablar;

_ ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? _preguntó con seriedad_ Tienes muy mala memoria, Usagi.

_ ¿Recordar… qué cosa…?

_ Anoche, tú y tu amigo se metieron a los calabozos a causar problemas… y Fishface te disparó uno de sus dardos de saliva caseros. _le informó_ Estás paralizado…

_ ¿¡Paralizado?! _Usagi abrió los ojos grandes como platos.

_ Sí. Y estarás así por un par de horas más… _calculó el Tigre_ El castigo perfecto por haber faltado a mi confianza. Creí haberte aclarado que no debías meterte en problemas…

_ No pude evitarlo. Tenía que ayudar a mi amigo… _se excusó el conejo, bajando la mirada.

_ Vaya disculpa… _resopló Tigerclaw acariciándose la barbilla.

_ No me estaba disculpando. _le aclaró Usagi, frunciendo el ceño_ Quiero saldar la deuda que tengo contigo, de verdad… pero no puedo ignorar los pedidos de ayuda de mis amigos. No sería honorable.

_ Se nota… ¿No te importa que tu recompensa sea siempre salir herido o peor, como en éste caso: con un dardo paralizante en el trasero?

_ No, no me importa. _se apresuró a decir Usagi_ La gratitud de Donatello es todo lo que necesito…

Tigerclaw sonrió, un poco consternado. Aquel conejito era terco hasta las últimas consecuencias:

_ Mmm… Tan fiel a tus principios como siempre, Orejas largas... ¿eh? _se burló_ Veamos cómo te sirve el honor y la gratitud de tus amigos para salir de ésta.

El tigre se abocó de nuevo a su tarea, lamiendo a su prisionero por todas partes… para mortificación de éste. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Usagi ya había proferido todas las maldiciones que se sabía, se detuvo:

_ Ya quedaste bien limpio… _celebró, limpiándose la saliva restante de la boca con el brazo.

_ Umnf… Umf… ¡Bastardo…! _jadeó Usagi, apretando los puños.

_ Y lo mejor de todo: tanto berrinche puso a circular la sangre en tu sistema más rápido… por lo que el veneno ya se debe estar disolviendo. _el anaranjado observó los puños apretados del conejo_ Ya puedes mover las manos… eso es buena señal.

Tigerclaw se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a los pies descalzos del conejo. Con mucho cuidado ingresó el código en la tobillera magnética que se aferraba a la pierna de Usagi, y la retiró…

_ Algo bueno salió de ésta situación… _reflexionó en voz alta, dejando la tobillera sobre la cama_ Fishface nos dio la excusa perfecta a los dos.

_ ¿La excusa perfecta…? _se preocupó el conejo_ ¿Para qué?

_ Para que puedas saldar tu deuda conmigo… _declaró Tigerclaw_ Presta mucha atención mientras se pasa el efecto del veneno: te explicaré lo que quiero que hagas por mí…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Algunas horas después…

Donatello había salido a pasear por el jardín del palacio, pero no tuvo éxito tratando de despejar la mente.

Se había calmado el revuelo que habían armado con Usagi la noche anterior, pero como consecuencia los soldados de Tigerclaw habían implementado una nueva medida preventiva: ya no dejarían entrar a ningún prisionero que anduviese suelto por el castillo a los calabozos.

Razhor había reprogramado su tobillera ésa misma mañana; por lo que ahora el jardín del palacio, las aguas termales y un par de lugares más eran todo el perímetro por el cual podía caminar sin sufrir una descarga eléctrica.

Donatello se sentó detrás de unos arbustos, escondiéndose del resto del mundo.

No veía a Usagi desde la noche anterior. Mientras el inventor hablaba sus últimas palabras con Leatherhead, Usagi había usado la llave maestra de Myrna para liberar a los otros prisioneros… que se fueron a causar estragos a todos los rincones del palacio, para disgusto del Emperador Traximus y consternación de Tigerclaw.

Para cuando Donatello salió de la celda de Leatherhead, afuera ya había suficiente caos como para poder escabullirse y marcharse otra vez a esconderse en el palacio… pero no pudo encontrar a Usagi por ningún lado.

El inventor temía que su amigo hubiese sido capturado antes de poder escabullirse como él.

¡Peor! ¡Que lo vieran como el único responsable de lo que había pasado, mientras él estaba en el patio tomando aire!

Había pasado la mañana entre las concubinas… y aunque había tratado de sacarles información y averiguar en dónde estaba su amigo, nadie sabía nada o esquivaban sus preguntas. Incluso Myrna, que siempre estaba al día con los chismes, le dijo que no sabía nada del paradero de su amigo…

"_Ella estaba mintiéndome…_" supo el inventor. "_Lo vi en sus ojos… algo malo debe de haberle pasado a Usagi…"_

A todo esto, se sumaban todas las cosas que Leatherhead le había dicho, las cuales no dejaban de rondarle en la cabeza.

Tenía tanto en qué pensar… ¿Zéfiro era realmente un traidor? ¿Había sido él quién había ayudado al ejército de Traximus a invadir…?

¿Y había preparado el túnel para que toda la familia real lo usara como una falsa vía de escape, quedando arrinconados por los soldados en ése supuesto túnel sin salida?

Sin querer se imaginó con Mickey, recorriendo ése túnel, huyendo del caos para descubrir que no había ninguna salida. Su mirada acusadora y llorosa diciendo: "Donnie… Dijiste que si íbamos por aquí estaríamos a salvo…"

Sacudió la cabeza. Todo eso era absurdo… pero el cocodrilo nunca mentiría con algo así de serio. O por lo menos, si estaba equivocado, había pagado un precio muy caro… entregando su propia vida con tal poner al príncipe en un lugar seguro.

"_¿Pero qué lugar es ése, Leathehead…?"_ el joven inventor frunció el ceño y arrancó algunas hierbas del pasto, nervioso. ¡Maldito, Leatherhead! ¡No le había dejado ninguna pista! ¡Ninguna!

Salvo por ése extraño mensaje en la pared… el cual probablemente era más un delirio por estar cercano a la muerte que una pista real. De todas formas, Donatello había lavado el mensaje de la pared antes de marcharse de allí.

Miró la tobillera magnética que se aferraba a su pierna. El artefacto había comenzado a emitir pitidos sin razón…

_ ¡Ummnf…! _siguiendo un impulso –y porque estaba hecho un manojo de nervios- Donatello escarbó la abertura de la tobillera con la llave maestra. Si no tuviera ése pedazo de metal en el tobillo, podría tratar de escapar e ir en busca de su adorado príncipe.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, por supuesto. Ése modelo de tobillera se habría con una clave de cinco número...

Números que de seguro una sola persona debía conocer… y ése era…

_ Si no tuvieras una tobillera con rastreador en tu pierna, serías el amo del escondite… _lo saludó Raphael, acercándose a él.

Donatello se sobresaltó al oír su voz y se puso de pie de un salto;

_ ¡¿Q-qué es lo que quieres…?! _quiso saber, totalmente en estado de alerta.

El ojiverde sonrió, divertido:

_ Cálmate, Donatello… No te voy a llevar detrás de los arbustos para violarte. _le aseguró_ Sólo pensé que te gustaría saber que tu amigo conejo me hizo quedar como un idiota ante mis superiores… y que tuvimos un rato divertido volviendo a meter a todos los prisioneros a sus celdas.

A Donatello le importó muy poco lo que ése soldado tenía para decirle, pero vio una oportunidad para averiguar sobre el paradero de su amigo:

_ ¿Usagi está en los calabozos…? _preguntó.

_ No. Pero sí está castigado, por lo que no puede salir a jugar contigo por ahora…

_ ¿Castigado…? _Donatello entró en pánico_ ¡¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?!

_ Tranquilízate, Donnie… Fishface no lo lastimó, solo lo paralizó con un dardo envenenado. _le explicó el soldado_ Hasta que se recupere, estará bien vigilado…

_ Te agradecería que no me llames "Donnie"… _el más alto frunció el ceño_ Si no está en los calabozos, ¿entonces en dónde lo tienen? ¡Quiero hablar con él!

_ Si yo estuviera en tu posición no me andaría con exigencias… _le advirtió Raphael, poniéndose serio_ Sé que estuviste involucrado en lo que pasó anoche. Razhor me dijo que sintió un rastro de tu olor dentro de la celda del cocodrilo…

Donatello se quedó mudo… no contaba con que el olfato de ése perro lo delataría:

_ Está claro que hablaste con él... _insistió Raphael, cruzando los brazos.

_ S-sólo me despedía… _aseguró Donatello, desviando la mirada_ Sigo sin tener nada que aportar a la búsqueda del príncipe…

_ Eso no me interesa. Yo no te estaba buscando para preguntarte eso… _repuso Raphael, acercándose más hasta donde él estaba_ Vine a darte una advertencia: o dejas de meterte en problemas o tendré que hacer algo típico de los "bestias" como yo y azotar tu hermoso trasero...

Donatello se puso rojo de la mortificación;

_ No lo harías. _respondió, desafiante.

_ Claro que lo haría. _le aseguró Raphael, mostrándole su sonrisa más altanera_ No sería capaz de lastimar una cara tan hermosa como la tuya… así que me conformaré con dejar adolorido tu trasero.

Aquella explicación terminó de desbaratar los nervios del más alto:

_ ¡Por esto nos fue tan sencillo burlar a los guardias anoche a mí y a Usagi! _exclamó, con la sangre hirviéndole a borbotones por la ira_ ¡Porque la mitad de los soldados de aquí piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas!

Raphael le contestó sujetándole la barbilla con sus fuertes dedos:

_ Sí que eres problemático, lindura… _se burló.

_ ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! _Donatello le dio un golpe en la cara.

Se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido un error demasiado tarde…

_ ¿Acabas de abofetearme…? _Raphael se tocó la mejilla en donde había recibido el golpe, genuinamente sorprendido.

_ Yo… L-lo siento… _se apresuró a disculparse el más alto, sintiendo deseos de echarse a correr.

_ Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste. _declaró el soldado, tomándolo en sus brazos.

Con un rápido y certero movimiento, Raphael se echó al joven inventor al hombro como si se tratara de un saco de patatas;

_ ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! _Donatello se resistió, retorciéndose como una lombriz y pateando el aire_ ¡BAJAMEEEE!

_ Ni creas. _el ojiverde comenzó a avanzar hacia una fuente_ ¡Necesitas que te den un escarmiento, lindura!

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo! _el más alto repartió golpes en todas direcciones, pero no surtieron efecto alguno sobre el caparazón y la armadura del soldado_ ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Animal bruto y bestia…!

Mientras soltaba improperios a todo pulmón, Raphael llegó hasta una fuente de agua evaporada y se sentó… para luego colocarse al inventor sobre las rodillas.

Donatello quedó boca abajo, sobre las piernas duras y fibrosas de aquel soldado. Sin perder tiempo el ojiverde le sujetó las manos detrás del caparazón, para que su prisionero no se moviera:

_ ¡Te exijo que me sueltes…! _siguió gritando Donatello, sin poder creer que estuviera metido en aquella situación tan humillante.

Y faltaba algo más humillante todavía…

Raphael usó su mano libre para levantar la falda del hermoso atuendo de Donatello, alzándola bien arriba… y dejando todo su trasero al descubierto:

_ ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! _Donatello enrojeció por completo, sin dejar de luchar por zafarse ni un segundo_ ¡No, no! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme, animal!

_ Éste trasero necesita una buena golpiza… _reflexionó Raphael en voz alta, para molestarlo_ ¿No lo crees, Donatello…?

_ ¡P-por favor…! _suplicó el ojirrojo_ ¡No me hagas daño...!

_ Y qué hermosas y largas piernas… _canturreó su captor, paseando la vista por toda la retaguardia de su prisionero como si de un bello paisaje se tratara_ También necesitarán un poco de rojo… para que hagan juego con tu atuendo…

_ ¡Por favor, no! ¡Lo siento! _trató por última vez el inventor_ ¡Perdóname por abofetearte!

_ ¿Qué dijiste? _Raphael aflojó la presión sobre las manos que le sujetaba_ Repítelo…

_ Que me perdonaras… por haberte golpeado… _repitió Donatello, totalmente mortificado y sintiendo que su dignidad se iba por el drenaje.

Raphael sonrió, altanero y feliz con su pequeña victoria, pero no soltó al más alto:

_ Eso está mejor… pero no puedo dejarte ir todavía.

_ ¡Pero…!

_ Tranquilo, no voy a darte nalgadas si no es necesario. _le explicó_ La razón por la que te puse en ésta posición es por otro motivo…

El soldado no esperó a que su prisionero respondiera… sacó de un compartimiento en su armadura un pequeño objeto con aspecto de linterna, y alumbró con ella el caparazón de Donatello. Como si buscara algo…

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo…? _Donatello se retorció un poco, pero ésta vez fue para ver de qué clase de artefacto se trataba_ ¿Qué es esa cosa?

_ Es una luz especial. Sirve para ver cicatrices, aunque ya se hayan cerrado. _explicó brevemente el soldado_ Tengo motivos para creer que hay un número de serie grabado en algún lugar de tu caparazón…

_ ¿U-un número de serie…?

_ De cuando eras esclavo… puede que aún lo tengas grabado en alguna parte de tu cuerpo y no lo sepas. _le dijo_ Pero si no te lo borro, Fishface lo descubrirá tarde o temprano y podrá usarlo para localizar a tu amo más rápido.

Donatello se quedó un momento quieto, pensando en lo que acababa de oír:

_ ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? _quiso saber_ ¿En qué te afecta a ti que mi amo venga a buscarme?

_ Me afecta, y mucho. _respondió el ojiverde de mal modo_ ¡Ahora quédate quieto y déjame buscar tranquilo, o de verdad te daré unas buenas nalgadas!

Donatello guardó silencio, no por eso menos tenso que antes, pero permitió que Raphael siguiera buscando entre los pliegues del caparazón.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño. Sabía que sus chances de convencer a Donatello de ser su esposa eran mínimas –y ahora, después del numerito de las nalgadas, eran casi nulas por no decir inexistentes- pero en las reglas de la apuesta no había nada que le impidiera obstaculizar el trabajo de Fishface.

Ése pescado andante era un dolor en el trasero… Raphael nunca había dicho que sí a la tonta apuesta de Razhor, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que de todas maneras ése saco de escamas buscaría al amo de Donatello… sólo para fastidiarlo.

Lo menos que podía hacer era dificultarle la tarea;

_ ¡Lo encontré! _Raphael localizó una serie de dígitos_ Por eso no sabías que lo tenías: está demasiado cerca de tu trasero como para que lo vieras…

_ Umnf… Muy gracioso… _gruñó el inventor_ ¿Cómo harás para quitármelo?

Raphael tragó saliva, considerando las opciones:

_ Tengo que limarla… o quemarla para que al menos sea imposible de leer. _explicó_ Tengo conmigo todo lo necesario... no te dolerá demasiado.

Donatello se tensó un momento y una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por su cuello, pero terminó accediendo:

_ Hazlo de una vez. _le pidió, apretando los puños.

_ Sé que no te agrada la idea de que alguien como yo te mutile el caparazón… pero créeme, no es mi primera vez borrando ésta clase de cosas, sé lo que hago. _el ojiverde sacó un aerosol mientras hablaba y lo agitó.

_ Ya que estamos en el tema: tampoco me gusta que alguien como tú me ponga sobre su regazo y me levante el vestido… _refunfuñó el ojirrojo.

_ Fue sólo por un bien mayor… _Raphael roció una buena cantidad de anestesia sobre el caparazón de Donatello.

"_Aunque lo disfruté muchísimo…"_ añadió mentalmente.

El soldado comenzó a limar la zona anestesiada, pero aun así Donatello emitió algunos gemidos de dolor y se curvó más sobre las piernas de Raphael, apretando los dientes;

_ Si era por un bien mayor… ¿entonces por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio en vez de hacer éste circo de las nalgadas en el trasero…? _le reclamó, conteniendo los quejidos de dolor_ Podrías haberme dicho del número de serie antes de buscarlo por tu cuenta…

_ Sí… verás… quería castigarte un poco… _admitió Raphael, limando rápidamente y con destreza la serie de números_ Para serte sincero, mi orgullo se siente un poco herido porque rechazaste mi propuesta de matrimonio, y quería estar a mano.

_ ¡Aughh! _Donatello se retorció un poco_ ¿¡Y mutilarme no te pareció suficiente para estar a mano?!

_ Si solo quisiera torturarte no me habría molestado en traer anestesia. _refunfuñó_ Y además… No pensé que fuera posible que tuvieras uno de éstos…

_ ¿D-de que hablas…?

_ Los números de serie son un sistema muy viejo… ya nadie los usa. Por lo menos no desde que se implementaron las tobilleras eléctricas… _explicó el soldado, finalizando su trabajo en el caparazón de su prisionero_ ¡Listo! No pude borrarla del todo, pero sí la dejé ilegible… claro, en caso de que alguien la encuentre. _se burló.

Donatello se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a acomodarse el vestido. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Raphael lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara algo:

_ No te voy a dar las gracias. _le aclaró el joven inventor, cruzando los brazos sobre el moño que sujetaba su atuendo.

_ Eso pensé… _resopló Raphael, guardando sus herramientas_ Ya terminé lo que vine a hacer aquí… Nos vemos después, Donatello.

_ ¡Espera! _Donatello le aferró un brazo, antes de que se alejara_ Quiero que me digas… ¿En dónde está Usagi?

Raphael no podía creer en la osadía de ése muchacho. Lo llamaba "bestia", "animal" y "bruto" varias veces en la misma tarde… No le daba las gracias por su ayuda y lo abofeteaba… ¿Y se creía en posición de hacerle ésas exigencias?

¿Por qué tendría que hacerle ése favor…?

Pero entonces se le ocurrió…

_ Si me lo pides por favor… _lo desafió el ojiverde, sonriendo.

Donatello contuvo los deseos de abofetearlo por segunda vez:

_ P-por favor… dime en dónde está Usagi. _le pidió.

_ Mmmm… Dilo de nuevo, y ésta vez relaja tu cara. _Raphael apoyó el dedo índice sobre el fruncido entrecejo del inventor_ Y llámame "Raphie"…

_ Estás bromeando…

_ Sigo sin escuchar un "por favor"… _canturreó el soldado, burlonamente.

El más alto inspiró profundamente:

_ Por favor… Raphie… dime en dónde está Usagi… _dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

_ Te salió mejor… pero debes practicar más. _Raphael se señaló la mejilla_ Un beso y cerramos el trato…

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ Dije: un beso y cerramos el trato… _repitió el ojiverde_ Te diré lo que sé sobre Usagi. ¿No quieres eso…?

_ ¡Eres un cretino! _exclamó Donatello, con una vena en la frente.

_ No… un cretino te habría pedido algún tipo de favor sexual. Yo sólo quiero un inocente beso en la mejilla. _le explicó Raphael, sonriendo_ ¿Ya ves? Puedo ser de los buenos de vez en cuando…

_ ¡Mhnnp! _Donatello reunió valor y dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla rasposa de Raphael_ ¿Estuvo aceptable? ¿O quieres que lo intente de nuevo con más fuerza y usando los dientes? _amenazó.

_ Así estuvo bien… _lo felicitó el más fuerte, sabiendo que ése era el límite para el joven inventor_ Vamos, te mostraré en dónde está ése conejo latoso…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la aldea de la montaña…

Hacia el atardecer, Leo cumplió su promesa de regresar a ver a Mickey…

Le tomó un tiempo llegar hasta la casa de Napoleón, donde el pequeño Miguel Ángel se hospedaba de momento, porque ahora llevaba sobre sus espaldas un pesado pasajero: un huevo de dragón que de ahora en más –hasta que su madre se recuperara- debería tener con él las 24 hs. del día.

Pero se encontró con que alguien había llegado antes que él. O más bien varias personas habían llegado antes que él...

_ ¿Qué es esto…? _Leonardo se acercó de puntillas, y observó la escena escondido.

Por lo visto los niños de la tribu habían ignorado todo lo que les había dicho acerca de dejar al nuevo aclimatarse a su nueva vida… porque habían sacado a Mickey de la casa, lo habían llevado al patio y habían formado una ronda alrededor de él, todos sentados en el pasto.

Todos menos una niña, que se había adueñado del regazo de Mickey y ahora lo compartía con la muñeca de semillas. Estaban bastante entretenidos contándole al nuevo todo lo referente a la vida en la aldea;

_ Los cocineros cocinan… Los recolectores de agua reúnen agua dulce… _enumeraba uno de ellos con aires de sabelotodo_ Y los mineros se encargan de mantener las formaciones de cristales a raya para que no crezcan por todos lados…

Mickey lucía bastante confundido, un poco porque no podía ubicar bien de quién era cada voz y otro poco porque muchos de ésos datos eran nuevos para él:

_ ¿Entonces… la montaña es hueca…? _preguntó.

_ Siii… _la niña en su regazo estrujaba la muñeca y el brazo de Mickey al mismo tiempo_ Mamá dice que sólo parece una montaña cuando la ves desde fuera… aunque mi papá nunca me deja salir para verla.

_ Duhhh, no dejan salir a nadie… ¡Tonta! _aclaró otro niño_ Es peligroso allá afuera…

_ ¡No soy tonta! _la niña en el regazo de Mickey le sacó la lengua a todos los allí presentes… Leonardo incluido…

_ ¿Qué significa esto? _exigió saber el líder al entrar en escena_ ¿Quién les dijo que podían estar aquí?

_ ¡Leo! _se alarmaron todos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera dar algún tipo de explicación, Napoleón salió de la casa, cargando una bandeja con bizcochos:

_ Muy bien niños, hora de la merienda… _anunció, sonriente_ Hola Leo… ¡LEO!

_ ¡Napoleón! ¿Esto ha sido idea tuya? _exigió saber el líder_ Te expliqué que debíamos dejar en paz al recién llegado y haces todo lo contrario… ¡Se supone que eres el niñero y un adulto responsable!

_ Bueno, verás… Te explico… _ensayó Napoleón, parándose derecho_ El caso es que… ¡CORRAN NIÑOS!

La rana le arrojó los bizcochos en la cara a Leonardo y fue el primero en salir corriendo, seguido por toda la prole de niños… pero su plan de escape se vio truncado por los reflejos del líder, que lo sujetó firmemente por el cuello impidiéndole correr.

Miguél Ángel se puso de pie y buscó a tientas a Leonardo:

_ ¡Leonardo! ¡Por favor, no te enfades con ellos! _le pidió, aunque en realidad estaba hablándole a un árbol del jardín_ No ha sido culpa su culpa… yo les pedí que me sacaran a tomar aire.

_ Estoy aquí, Miguel Ángel… _Leonardo sujetó el borde de su caparazón y lo giró hacia él con delicadeza.

_ Oh… Gracias… _el de ojos claros se paró derecho_ Como te decía… Uno de los niños, no sé cuál, se escabulló en la casa y se asustó al verme llorando, así que fue a buscar a Napoleón pensando que me dolía algo… _explicó, sonrojándose_ Él estaba cuidando al resto de los niños y cuando vino a verme no tuvo más remedio que traerlos con él y cuando quise darme cuenta éramos demasiados para estar todos juntos en la habitación… así que les sugerí salir afuera.

_ ¿Es eso cierto, Napoleón? _quiso corroborar Leo, antes de soltar al irresponsable niñero.

Napoleón emitió un "croar" afirmativo, y Leonardo lo soltó, dejando que huyera a esconderse en un arbusto:

_ No te enfades, Leo, por favor… _le suplicó el de ojos claros. No le hacía falta la vista para darse cuenta de que la tortuga frente a él estaba consternada_ Ellos tenían buenas intenciones…

El ojiazul se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando pesadamente. Otra vez había hecho el papel de malvado por nada:

_ Lo sé. Lo siento, Miguel Ángel… no quise parecer un ogro. _se disculpó el también_ Pensé que interactuar con demasiadas personas a la vez no te ayudaría a asimilar la situación… Y que no debía presionarte a… _Leo se dio cuenta de que se escuchaba muy tonto_ Perdona… he sido un bobo…

_ "Bobonardo…" _se escuchó que murmuraba alguien desde detrás de los arbustos.

_ Leo, está bien… Yo también pensé eso… _Mickey se frotó un brazo, avergonzado_ Te debo una disculpa… no me hacía bien lidiar con esto yo solo. Perdona si fui grosero contigo…

El líder sonrió, y puso su mano en el hombro del más joven:

_ No hay nada que perdonar… _le dijo.

Miguel Ángel sonrió tímidamente… pero no fue tan tímido para lanzarse a los brazos de Leonardo, quien se quedó pasmado por la sorpresa;

_ Uhhhhhhhhhh… _canturrearon algunos niños, mal camuflados (seguramente siguiendo el ejemplo de Napoleón) entre los arbustos_ Leo se puso rojoooooo…

_ Shhhhh! _las niñas los hicieron callar, para poder observar en paz la escena.

_ ¿Qué están diciendo…? _quiso saber Mickey, oculto aún entre los brazos del líder.

_ ¡Nada…! _Leonardo lo estrechó más cerca, como si con eso pudiera impedir que oyera más de lo que cuchicheaban los niños.

_ Leo quiere un besooooo… _se burló Napoleón, echando más leña al fuego.

_ ¡Beso, beso, beso! _corearon el resto de los niños, haciendo un singular eco.

Leonardo se puso aún más rojo que antes, y Miguel Ángel comenzó a reír, divertidísimo con la inocencia de los niños…

_ Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto… _suspiró el ojiazul_ Por fin podemos verte reír… tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

Mickey dejó de reír al oír eso;

_ Es raro… Siento que no está bien sonreír aún. _confesó, en voz baja_ Hace tan poco que he perdido a mi familia y amigos… y los extraño.

_ Lo sé… Pero ellos no querrían que te quedaras así y te perdieras de las cosas buenas que la vida aún te puede ofrecer. _lo consoló Leonardo, acariciándole una de sus mejillas regordetas_ Yo, por ejemplo… Más bien todos nosotros… _se corrigió_ Quisiéramos ser una nueva familia para ti. Si nos dejas…

Miguel Ángel asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que se deslizaban hasta su barbilla;

_ P-por supuesto… _sollozó. Sin embargo, ésta vez sonreía_ Me encantaría eso…

Leonardo lo rodeó con sus brazos una vez más, y le besó la frente, sintiéndose más feliz y en paz consigo mismo... Podría haber estado así mucho tiempo más, pero –aunque Mickey no lo sabía, porque aún no recuperaba la vista- los curiosos de la aldea los espiaban descaradamente…

Y ni hablar de los niños entre los arbustos:

_ Ya pueden salir, niños… _les indicó Leonardo_ No voy a castigar a nadie, lo prometo…

En pocos segundos la ronda alrededor de Mickey se había restaurado y todos volvieron a sentarse sobre el pasto. Merendaron mientras el sol se escondía lentamente y el cielo se llenaba de estrellas. Leonardo se sentó junto a Miguel Ángel, y un par de niños se treparon tanto al regazo del más joven como al suyo;

_ Los niños me explicaban las diferentes tareas en la tribu... _comenzó a decir el de ojos claros_ ¿Cuál es la tuya…?

_ Pues… soy el líder. _el ojiazul se sorprendió por haber olvidado mencionar ése dato antes.

_ ¿E-el líder…? _Mickey quedó boquiabierto_ ¿En serio eres el jefe de los habitantes de la Montaña…?

El ojiazul sonrió. Miguel Ángel seguía creyendo que los habitantes de la aldea eran alguna especie de criatura mitológica;

_ Sí… Aunque por el momento soy mitad niñero… _admitió, bajando al pasajero que llevaba en la espalda para que Mickey lo conociera_ Te presento al bebé que estoy cuidando mientras su mamá se recupera…

Mickey extendió las manos, y tocó la cáscara dura y resbalosa:

_ ¡Es un huevo! _se sorprendió_ ¡Es enorme…!

_ ¿Quieres sostenerlo? _le ofreció el líder.

_ N-no sé… _dudó el de ojos claros_ ¿Y si se rompe…?

_ Es un huevo de dragón… _le aclaró la niña en su regazo_ Aunque lo golpearas con un martillo aún así no podrías romper la cáscara…

Miguel Ángel le hizo lugar al bebé en su regazo, y la niña lo rodeó con sus brazos;

_ Está tibio… _comentó esta, sonriendo_ ¿Cuándo nacerá?

_ No lo sabemos… _dijo Leo_ Pero espero que su mamá se recupere de su enfermedad para entonces…

Napoleón observó la tierna postal de Mickey cuidando de ése huevo y con la niña inquieta en su regazo, y sonrió:

_ ¿Saben…? Creo que Mickey tiene madera de niñero… ¡como yo! _comentó_ Creo que ése debería ser su rol en la aldea…

_ Tranquilo, Napoleón… _lo frenó Leonardo_ ¿Miguel Ángel todavía no recupera la vista y ya quieres conseguirle un trabajo?

_ ¡Sí, Napoleón! ¡Mejor concéntrate tú en no meter la pata en tu propio trabajo! _se burló un niño.

_ ¿Eso crees, eh? _Napoleón salió a correr al niño que se había burlado de él_ ¡Ven acá, pequeño sinvergüenza…!

Miguel Ángel no podía ver nada, pero igual encontraba muy cómica la situación:

_ Creo que debería comenzar por algo más simple… _sugirió, con timidez_ Tal vez ser recolector… o algo así…

_ No pienses en eso ahora… _lo tranquilizó Leonardo_ Mejor concentra tus fuerzas en recuperarte. Ya habrá tiempo para que hagas tu parte en la aldea…

_ Sí… Gracias, Leo… _agradeció el de ojos claros_ Ummm… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

_ El que quieras, Miguel Ángel…

Mickey se sonrojó antes de formular el pedido:

_ ¿Puedes… conseguirme unos dulces…? _dijo el príncipe_ Tengo abstinencia de azúcar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el castillo…

Raphael y Donatello recorrieron un pasillo escondido, en la parte menos visitada del palacio…

_ Es por aquí… _pensó en voz alta Raphael_ El general Tigerclaw duerme en una de éstas habitaciones…

_ ¿¡Qué?! _a Donatello casi le da un ataque al oír eso_ ¿Usagi está encerrado en su habitación?

_ Y atado a su cama… sí. _añadió Raphael como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

La piel del más alto tomó el color de la nieve… ¡Pobre Usagi! ¡Por eso Myrna no había querido darle una respuesta directa ésa mañana! ¡Era demasiado horrible!

Usagi encadenado a una cama… mientras ése Tigre pervertido lo convertía en su juguete y… y…

_ No es lo que estás pensando. _Raphael interrumpió sus pensamientos_ Hay una explicación razonable para todo… pero tendrás que esperar. _le dijo_ Aquí es… Sólo tenemos un momento antes de que Tigerclaw regrese de almorzar.

Justo en ése instante, un par de guardias se acercaron caminando por el otro extremo del pasillo, y vieron a Raphael y a Donatello merodeando por allí.

Raphael también lo advirtió y le susurró al más alto:

_ Rápido. Grítame…

_ ¿Qué? _Donatello alzó una ceja.

_ O abofetéame, haz algo… _repitió, al ver que los guardias se acercaban_ Sígueme la corriente: que parezca que estás enojado…

El más alto seguía sin entender, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo Raphael jaló el moño que sujetaba su atuendo al frente, desatándolo…

_ ¡¿Qué demonios, Raphael…?! _exclamó, con su cara pasando por todos los colores del rojo al ver su vestido aflojarse y casi caerse_ ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

_ Vamos, lindura… déjame ver ésa delicia de cuerpo que tienes… _dijo Raphael, babeando e intentando impedir que el más alto se cubriera.

Todo ello surtió el efecto deseado: Donatello le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Raphael, quien se enfureció y respondió echándoselo al hombro una vez más… ante la mirada atónita de los dos guardias.

_ ¡Necesitas aprender a comportarte ante mí! _proclamó Raphael, abriendo la puerta de una habitación junto a la de Tigerclaw de una patada.

_ ¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! _la valiosa carga en los hombros de Raphael seguía retorciéndose_ ¡Raphael! ¡Bájameeee!

_ ¡Te daré una lección que no olvidarás! _aseguró el ojiverde, a los gritos_ Cuando termine contigo no podrás sentarte en un mes… ¿¡Y USTEDES QUÉ MIRAN!?

Raphael cerró la puerta de un portazo, y lo siguiente que hizo fue taparle la boca a Donatello para poder escuchar las pisadas de los guardias alejándose de allí.

_ Misión cumplida, Don… _festejó, soltando a su prisionero.

_ ¡Arrrgh! _Donatello se lo sacudió de encima y se apartó todo lo que pudo de él_ ¡¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?!

_ Tenemos que guardar las apariencias… _explicó el soldado, echándole el seguro a la puerta_ Ya que nos vieron rondando en el área de los dormitorios, será mejor que crean que fue por un buen motivo…

_ ¿Y por eso todos tienen que creer que me violaste? _se indignó el inventor, acomodándose el vestido a toda prisa.

_ De lo contrario sería sospechoso… ¡Y no me mires así! _se quejó Raphael_ Yo también hice un sacrificio: ¡dejé que me golpearas!

Ya que se encontraban en una especie de biblioteca, Donatello manifestó su enfado arrojándole un libro a la cabeza;

_ ¡Auch…! ¡Si no te controlas, no te ayudaré a encontrar a Usagi…! _lo amenazó el ojiverde.

_ ¡Me estoy controlando! ¡Yo quería lanzarte dos libros! _le retrucó el inventor.

_ ¡Shhhh! _Raphael lo ignoró y se acercó a una de las estanterías de libros_ Haz un esfuerzo y quédate en silencio un momento, ¿sí?

_ Pero dijiste que me ayudarías a hablar con Usagi…

_ SHHHHHH! _repitió el soldado, dando unos golpecitos en un punto estratégico de la madera de un estante.

Cuando escuchó un sonido hueco, empujó el fondo del librero y éste cedió, revelando un pequeño escondite… y un hoyo en la pared.

_ Puedes mirar por ahí… _le indicó el ojiverde.

_ ¿Cómo sabías de este escondite? _Donatello se acercó al librero.

_ ¿De verdad quieres saber? _preguntó el más fuerte, riendo_ Lo descubrí por casualidad… mientras buscaba una colección de pornografía que Fishface había escondido aquí. Imagínate mi decepción al ver que se trataba de pornografía para peces…

Donatello se arrepintió de preguntar:

_ Eso es asqueroso…

Raphael se cruzó de brazos, y se recargó contra un librero, sin darle importancia al comentario del más alto:

_ No espero que entiendas cómo es el aburrimiento y la frustración sexual que conlleva ser un soldado… _respondió_ ¿Qué ves ahí adentro?

_ Nada… No hay nadie y la cama está vacía. _se extrañó Donatello, espiando por el hueco.

_ Mira bien. Arriba de la cama…

El más alto forzó la vista: una tobillera magnética descansaba sobre una prenda azul prolijamente doblada. La yukata azul que Usagi había estado usando…

_ No lo entiendo… _Donatello se apartó del hueco_ Creí que me dirías en dónde estaba Usagi...

_ No, yo te dije que te diría lo que sabía sobre Usagi. _aclaró el soldado, volviendo a tapar el hueco_ Y esto es todo lo que sé: él ya no está entre nosotros...

_ Oh… No… _Donatello imaginó el peor escenario posible_ T-tigerclaw… ¿¡Se lo comió…?!

_ ¡Pffft! ¿Qué dices? ¡No! _Raphael contuvo una carcajada_ El general esparció el rumor de que lo tenía encadenado en su cuarto para salvar las apariencias... pero en realidad lo envió fuera del castillo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé… _admitió el más fuerte.

_ ¿Va a regresar…? _se preocupó el ojirrojo_ No puedo creer que se haya ido… sin mí.

_ No saques conclusiones apresuradas. _le sugirió el soldado_ Estoy seguro de que regresará para mañana…

_ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso…?

Raphael quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió:

_ Porque antes de irse, le pidió a Tigerclaw que te cuidara y viera que no te fueras a ningún lado hasta que él volviera...

_ Y supongo que delegó esa obligación en ti… por eso limaste el número de serie de mi caparazón. _dedujo el inventor.

_ Más o menos… _Raphael se ahorró el dato de la apuesta, y comenzó a caminar de regreso con Donatello siguiéndolo.

Ambos regresaron por donde habían venido. Donatello permanecía callado, pensando en lo que ahora sabía…

"_Bueno… al menos ya no tengo que sufrir pensando en que Usagi está siendo violado en los calabozos…"_ se consoló. El insomnio de ésa noche sería solo por pensar en las cosas que Leatherhead le había dicho… y en Mickey.

El sol se escondía lentamente, tiñendo todo lo que sus rayos llegaban a tocar de naranja cuando Raphael lo distrajo de sus angustiosos pensamientos:

_ Supongo que te he demostrado lo confiable que soy… _le sugirió, con cuidado_ Y que puedes fiarte de mí…

_ Mmn… _Donatello sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, sin saber qué responder a eso.

_ Nadie puede saber sobre esto, Donatello... _le recordó el soldado.

_ No le diré a las concubinas, si a eso te refieres. _le aseguró el joven inventor.

_ Gracias… Ellas son bien chismosas. _bromeó el soldado, aunque no pudo arrancarle ninguna sonrisa a Donatello_ ¿Me dejarás ayudarte ahora que sabes que puedes confiar en mí...?

Mucho antes de que Donatello abriera la boca, Raphael supo que su respuesta no iba a ser positiva… porque el fuego de sus ojos se avivó otra vez, volviendo su mirada aún más roja que el atardecer y la lava juntos:

_ ¿¡Crees que soy tan tonto como para aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio sólo porque eres "confiable"?! _exclamó_ ¡Ni lo sueñes!

_ Pero…

_ ¡NO!

Donatello se alejó de él dando grandes zancadas y fue a encerrarse con las concubinas, en los baños termales. Estaba tan enojado que hasta se las ingenió para dar un portazo con las pesadas puertas de madera que sellaban la entrada a los baños.

Horas más tarde, se encontraba hablando con Kendra, sentado junto al agua caliente con un tazón de arroz sobre el regazo;

_ Ser su esposa… ¡Ser su esposa! _se quejaba una y otra vez, con los dientes demasiado apretados como para comer un solo grano de arroz_ ¡De ése bruto!

La mapache por su parte gozaba del agua, nadando tranquila y dejando al ojirrojo hablar solo:

_ Debe creer que soy idiota o algo así… ¡Puedo ver perfectamente a través de su ridícula propuesta! _siguió diciendo el más alto_ Entre ser el esclavo de alguien y ser su esposo no hay mucha diferencia… y antes que se ser esposa de él, ¡preferiría arrojarme dentro del volcán más cercano!

_ Donatello… no pienses que soy una insensible. _comenzó a decir Kendra_ Pero creo que estás exagerando un poco…

_ ¿Cómo dices…? _Donatello por fin fue capaz de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

_ Sólo digo que Raphael no es una alternativa tan terrible… _sugirió, untándose el cabello con cremas de colores_ De hecho, hasta creo que es tu mejor opción… si consideras todas las demás opciones que tienes. Y además, Raphael es apuesto…

El más alto comenzó a reír con ésa última frase:

_ ¿¡Apuesto?! ¿Kendra, estás de bromista? _se carcajeó_ Él no es apuesto. Es rudo y tosco y aterrador… y más con ésa armadura que lleva puesta todo el tiempo. _enumeró_ Y ésa bandana roja que usa para tapar las cicatrices en su cara, que por cierto es tan horriblemente rasposa como sus manos, lo hace ver como un ladrón o un bandido…

_ ¿Cómo sabes que sus manos y su cara son rasposas? _Kendra levantó una ceja.

_ Ehhh… Es algo que se ve a simple vista. _mintió el ojirrojo, metiéndose más arroz en la boca para evitar decir más cosas comprometedoras.

_ Como sea… Myrna es mejor que yo aconsejando sobre ésta clase de cosas. _se disculpó la mapache, saliendo del agua_ Samid también da buenos consejos… _Kendra buscó a su amigo con la mirada, pero no lo vio por ningún lado_ ¿En dónde se habrá metido ese mono?

_ Debe estar afuera… _Donatello dejó a un lado su tazón de arroz y se limpió la boca_ Iré a buscarlo para que cene con nosotros…

_ De acuerdo, prepararé té… _Kendra se acercó hasta una bandeja con frutas_ ¡Dile que se apresure, o se quedará sin plátanos porque me los comeré a todos…!

El joven inventor empujó las puertas de madera y dejó atrás el ambiente húmedo y vaporoso de los baños, para ir a buscar a Samid. Sabía que no tenía muchas chances de encontrarlo, porque el perímetro que su tobillera le permitiría transitar era muy pequeño, pero de todas formas deseaba salir a estirar las piernas… y alejarse de ésa incómoda conversación que estaba manteniendo con Kendra.

Lo ofendía que su amiga le pidiera que reconsiderara la propuesta de ése soldado…

Pobre Kendra, no era su culpa pensar que se trataba de una buena idea. Ella era una ingenua, y ser concubina era todo lo que sabía hacer… por supuesto que la seducía la idea de dejar de "atender sexualmente" a los miembros de la familia real para ser la esposa de alguien.

Era una apuesta demasiado alta… ese "alguien", si lo elegías mal, podía terminar haciendo tu vida peor de lo que ya era. Y Donatello lo sabía bien.

La mapache le había dicho que considerara sus opciones. Veamos…

Volver con su antiguo amo…

Dejar que le busquen un amo nuevo…

Ser la esposa de Raphael…

"_¡A quién estoy engañando!"_ Donatello se pasó una mano por la cara. "_Las tres opciones son igual de malas y las últimas dos son prácticamente lo mismo…"_

¿Qué era lo que sabía de Raphael…? Además de que era un imbécil, bruto y bestia… con más músculos que buenos modales… y que en la tarde lo había humillado por completo sólo para divertirse un rato.

La sangre volvió a hervirle a borbotones al recordar ésos burlones y enormes ojos verdes, que se reían de él por detrás de la bandana roja.

"_Aunque él impidió que ése soldado con cara de pez me torturara… y me creyó cuando le dije que no sabía nada del príncipe…" recordó._

"_También me advirtió sobre el código en mi caparazón… y me tranquilizó respecto a Usagi…" _reflexionó el inventor.

_ Hay, Usagi… _Donatello se asomó por una ventana, para ver la noche estrellada que se extendía sobre el patio y el horizonte lleno de volcanes que refunfuñaban_ ¿En dónde estarás ahora…?

Le gustaría al menos tenerlo con él, para que lo abrazara y consolara…

"_¡Qué egoísta sonó eso…! Tigerclaw lo mandó quién sabe adónde, y en vez de preocuparme por su bienestar quiero que vuelva conmigo para que 'me consuele'…"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Quizá por eso Raphael lo hacía enojar tanto… Donatello estaba más acostumbrado a que sus amantes de turno hicieran todo lo que él decía, pero ése soldado se esmeraba más en sacarlo de sus casillas primero y ayudarlo después.

Usagi jamás haría algo como eso… además, su amigo conejo era atractivo por todos los lados: su rostro, su cuerpo, sus modales. Pero Raphael era un desastre de pies a cabeza.

Un momento… ¿por qué lo estaba comparando con Usagi?

_ Estás demasiado alterado por tan poco… _dijo una voz.

Donatello dio un salto, pero pronto comprendió que no le hablaban a él…

_ ¡No estoy alterado, papá! _se defendió Samid, hablando casi en un susurro_ Pero sabes que no me gusta que te envíen a ti como mensajero… es peligroso.

El inventor se acercó más al lugar de donde venían ésas voces, descubriendo a su amigo Samid asomado por una ventana… manteniendo una conversación con otro mono que se ocultaba en el balcón;

_ ¿Por qué no ha venido Pigeon Pete en tu lugar…? _quiso saber Samid.

_ Lo hirieron durante la toma del palacio de Justicia… _le informó su interlocutor_ No podrá volar por un tiempo… así que ya que soy tan bueno trepando muros, soy el nuevo mensajero.

Samid suspiró, resignado:

_ De acuerdo. _el joven mono sacó un papel enrollado de sus ropas_ Toma, papá. Éste es el plano del palacio… incluidos los subsuelos y los calabozos.

_ Excelente, hijo… esto nos dará la ventaja.

_ No todo son buenas noticias… el subsuelo está demasiado bien vigilado, no le será sencillo a los rebeldes para entrar. _le advirtió Samid_ Deberán esperar una buena ocasión para atacar, o al menos idear una distracción.

Donatello abrió muy grandes los ojos, y tragó saliva al oír eso. ¡Samid estaba del lado de los rebeldes! Su más reciente amigo era uno de los conspiradores cercanos a Traximus…

Quiso acercarse para oír un poco mejor, pero entonces su tobillera le avisó con un pitido que se estaba alejando del perímetro programado;

_ ¡Rayos…! _el ojirrojo retrocedió unos pasos con rapidez.

Supuso que los dos monos lo habían escuchado y por eso habían interrumpido su conversación… pero lo confirmó cuando le pusieron una navaja en el cuello y una mano peluda le tapó la boca:

_ ¡Hmmmp…!

_ ¿Tu madre no te dijo que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas? _le preguntó el dueño de la navaja.

_ ¡Papá…! _Samid llegó hasta donde Donatello estaba_ ¡Suéltalo! ¡Es amigo mío!

_ ¿Estás seguro de que no nos delatará…? _preguntó el otro mono.

_ Sí… seguro. _asintió Samid_ Confío en él…

_ De acuerdo, hijo. _el padre de Samid retiró su mano de la boca del más alto_ Si tú lo dices…

Donatello esperó a que retiraran también la navaja de su cuello para hablar:

_ Lamento haberlos espiado… _dijo, para empezar_ No era mi intención, estaba buscando a Samid y…

_ Está bien, Donatello. Ya habrá tiempo para que te expliques… _lo interrumpió Samid_ Él es el señor Rockwell, mi padre…

Rockwell hizo sólo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo rápido:

_ Ya habrá tiempo de que charlemos en otro momento… _anunció_ Debo irme, hijo. Antes de que alguien más nos vea.

_ ¡Papá, espera! _lo detuvo Samid_ Mi iré contigo… ¿ya no necesitas nada más, verdad? ¡Déjame ayudar a nuestros camaradas en el palacio de Justicia!

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Samid? _Rockwell frunció el ceño_ No puedes ir conmigo… allá es demasiado peligroso para ti. Estaré más tranquilo si te quedas en el palacio.

_ Pero ya no soporto más estar aquí… ¡Quiero ayudar…! _protestó Samid.

Su padre lo abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas:

_ Ya has hecho bastante, hijo… Vuelve a tu trabajo y mantén un perfil bajo hasta que vengamos por ti. _le indicó_ Quiero tenerte a salvo.

Samid ahogó unos sollozos mientras compartía ése último abrazo con su padre. Donatello observó su expresión: estaba claro que el más joven quería decirle algo más a Rockwell…

Quería decirle que su trabajo en el palacio ya no consistía más en abanicar al Rey con una hoja de palma, como su padre creía...

_ Sí, papá… Cuídate… _terminó por decir_ Cuídate mucho, por favor…

Rockwell también sintió su turbación, y lo observó fijamente;

_ Hijo… ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? _lo interrogó, acariciándole su joven rostro con una de sus grandes manos_ ¿Te encuentras bien…?

Los labios de Samid temblaron. Las palabras se debatían en sus labios… que al final apretó fuertemente. Negó con la cabeza:

_ No, papá… Todo está bien. _mintió_ Ya vete…

Rockwell volvió a despedirse, y desapareció en la noche. Samid se quedó de pie frente a la ventana, en silencio… Donatello podía ver cómo apretaba los puños y los labios.

_ Samid… _comenzó a decir el ojirrojo_ ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

_ ¿Decirle qué…? _el mono se hizo el desentendido.

_ Sobre el hijo menor de Traximus… _Donatello casi susurraba, como si eso pudiera suavizar sus palabras.

Samid emitió un largo y muy triste suspiro:

_ Papá tiene problemas más importantes en que pensar… es mejor si me quedo aquí y abro bien las orejas. A lo mejor escucho algo que nos pueda ser útil a los rebeldes… _dijo.

_ Pero…

_ Es por el bien de la Revolución. _afirmó Samid, volviéndose hacia él_ Prométeme que olvidarás lo que escuchaste y no le dirás a nadie lo viste.

_ Tranquilo, Samid… guardaré tu secreto. _el ojirrojo lo abrazó tiernamente, y fue correspondido por su amigo.

_ Gracias… _suspiró el pequeño mono_ Creo que es correcto que te advierta…

_ ¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre qué?

Samid miró hacia todos lados, verificando que no hubiese nadie más escuchando:

_ ¿Tienes idea sobre qué está construido el palacio de Traximus?

_ Ehhh… _Donatello forzó su cabeza a recordar lo poco que sabía sobre la arquitectura del palacio.

_ Lo construyeron sobre un volcán inactivo… _resumió Samid.

_ ¿En serio…? _Donatello alzó una ceja_ ¿Eso no es peligroso…?

Donatello clavó su mirada en el suelo… como si esperara que la lava brotara de un momento para el otro:

_ No. Lo único que puede despertar a un volcán que lleva siglos dormido sería una gran explosión… _explicó el mono_ Supongo que los arquitectos de Traximus pensaron que sería poético edificar sobre un volcán: para demostrar que el Emperador tiene tanto poder, que domina incluso las fuerzas de la naturaleza…

_ Se escucha muy estúpido. _opinó el inventor.

_ Lo es… pero a la realeza le encantan las metáforas y todas ésas idioteces. _estuvo de acuerdo el mono_ En fin, la razón por la que te estoy hablando de esto, es porque el palacio será el próximo blanco del ataque de los rebeldes… pensamos despertar el volcán.

_ ¡¿Piensan hacer qué…?!

_ El ataque al Palacio de Justicia era sólo una distracción, para poder planear esto sin que nos vigilen… _Samid bajó la cabeza. Parecía avergonzado de que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta esos extremos_ Estamos esperando el momento justo. Lo ideal sería que toda la familia Real esté en el palacio en el momento de la explosión… _dijo, antes de aferrar el hombro de Donatello_ Y que tú ya no estés aquí…

_ ¿De qué hablas…?

_ Hablo de que la oportunidad para iniciar el ataque se nos puede presentar en cualquier momento. Quizá no hoy, ni mañana… pero pronto. _le aseguró Samid_ Y si aún tienes ésa tobillera magnética para cuando suceda, no podrás huir…

_ Samid… _el ojirrojo palideció_ ¿Q-qué es lo que voy a hacer…?

_ Creo que es muy claro lo que debes hacer… _declaró el mono.

Sin embargo, para Donatello no era tan claro… porque se quedó viéndolo con cara de idiota por un rato:

_ ¿En serio no tienes idea de lo que hablo? _se sorprendió el mono_ Me refería a Raphael… debes aceptar su propuesta cuanto antes.

Los ánimos del joven inventor se fueron al suelo:

_ ¡Hay, no…! ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo mismo, Samid…? _se quejó, haciendo su berrinche_ ¡Vamos! ¡Debe haber otra alternativa para mí además de estar con ése bruto!

_ La hay: volver cuanto antes con tu antiguo amo… _repuso Samid_ Pero eso no suena tan bien, ¿o sí?

_ "Más vale malo conocido…" _recitó el inventor, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que estaba exagerando muchísimo (porque prefería estar allí cuando estallara la bomba que regresar con su antiguo amo) pero en ésos momentos lo único que quería era ganar la discusión.

Samid comenzó a reír:

_ ¡Mira que eres cabezota! _se carcajeó_ ¿Qué te cuesta darle una oportunidad a Raphael…?

_ ¡No le quiero dar una oportunidad y punto! _refunfuñó Donatello.

_ Donatello, míranos… _suspiró Samid_ No estamos en posición de decidir nada. Dentro de un rato estaré entre las sábanas del hijo menor de Traximus… y no puedo hacer nada para librarme. _se lamentó_ Daría todos los plátanos del mundo porque alguien como Raphael me ofreciera su ayuda.

_ Pues cásate tú con él… _murmuró el inventor, pateando el suelo_ ¿Por qué piensas que Raphael puede ser de alguna manera mejor que un nuevo amo? _le preguntó_ Para mí son la misma cosa…

_ No lo sé… lo presiento. _Samid se encogió de hombros_ Además, "más vale malo conocido…"

_ ¡Samid! _Donatello se sonrojó al ver que el mono le devolvía sus palabras_ ¡No insistas! ¡No hay manera de que él y yo…! _tartamudeó_ ¡Él es un soldado al servicio de Traximus! ¿Eso no te dice nada de él?

_ En teoría, yo también estoy al servicio de Traximus… _le recordó Samid_ Y aquí me tienes: no soy tan bueno como parezco… Siguiendo esa lógica, puede que Raphael no sea tan malo como parece…

Donatello se quedó sin palabras para responder... ése en verdad era un mono sabelotodo.

Y de todas formas la conversación se había terminado: desde un lado del corredor llegó la voz del hijo menor de Traximus, llamando impaciente a Samid…

La sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo primate se borró;

_ Me tengo que ir. _se despidió, sin muchas ganas_ Solo piénsalo, Donnie…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo…

Miguel Ángel se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama…

No debió comerse todos los dulces que Leonardo le consiguió de una sola vez. Si bien no eran dulces tradicionales -como los que estaba acostumbrado a comer en su palacio- todas esas cáscaras de cítricos confitadas, nueces y frutos secos habían conseguido elevarle el azúcar en sangre lo suficiente como para quitarle el sueño… y pronto se encontró mirando el techo.

Un momento… ¡Podía ver el techo!

Mickey se sentó en la cama, y miró a su alrededor, lleno de felicidad.

¡Podía ver! ¡Su visión había regresado! Qué pena que no hubiera nadie a quien contarle, o con quien celebrar, porque para ésa hora todos allí dormían. De hecho Napoleón, que dormía en la habitación contigua a la suya, roncaba a todo volumen…

Estando tan exaltado, el joven príncipe terminó por patear las sábanas y levantarse de la cama. Sentía una gran curiosidad por saber cómo era allá afuera… ¿estaría mal si daba un vistazo?

Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, Mickey descorrió las puertas de papel de su habitación. Pasó junto a Napoleón, que dormía en una cama improvisada sobre el suelo de madera lustrada, y descorrió la última puerta de papel que daba al patio…

Afuera había unas sandalias… el príncipe se las colocó en los pies, y salió a pasear por la aldea.

"_Sólo daré un pequeño paseo y ya…"_ se prometió.

El de ojos claros pronto se encontró encantado con el paisaje. Las casitas de la aldea eran adorables, con sus techos en punta y su madera amorosamente pulida… decorada con dibujos tallados. Estaban una al lado de la otra, en dos filas enfrentadas.

Mickey caminó por el espacio entre las fachadas de las casas, que formaba un camino, observando todo. Los habitantes de allí habían amarrado cuerdas que se conectaban de un techo al otro, y colgado encantadores farolitos que iluminaban el camino con una luz muy tenue.

_ ¡Augh! _por no mirar el suelo en el que pisaba, Mickey se golpeó el dedo gordo del pie con algo.

Se inclinó para ver lo que era, y descubrió que era un pequeño cristal con aspecto de prisma. Quiso levantarlo, pero no lo consiguió… ése pequeño cristal estaba adherido al suelo… como si tuviera raíces.

Pronto encontró más como ésos en el camino. Crecían entre las casas, a los pies de los árboles, entre la hierba…

Recordó vagamente a uno de los niños hablándole sobre las formaciones de cristales que había que mantener a raya, porque crecían por doquier. Siguió avanzando. Pasó por al lado de pequeñas parcelas de tierra, donde crecían los cultivos… y las dejó atrás. El camino por el que crecían mayor cantidad de cristales lo condujo hasta la parte "boscosa" de la aldea.

La tortuga con la cara llena de pecas comenzó a danzar, encantado por la atmósfera y las luciérnagas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Jamás había estado en un lugar tan hermoso antes…

Todo estaba tan silencioso, y ésas extrañas formaciones de cristales hacían rebotar la luz de la luna… parecía que estaba en un sueño.

No tardó en escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo. Al parecer cerca de allí había una pequeña cascada…

Mickey siguió el sonido, y no tardó en llegar a un lago de agua plateada. Le pareció tentador ir a mojar los pies en el agua fría, así que se quitó las sandalias.

Pero antes de llegar hasta el lago frenó en seco: había alguien sentado en la orilla.

El de ojos claros se ocultó detrás de un árbol, cauteloso. La figura sentada en la orilla no lo había visto ni escuchado. Estaba de espaldas a él, observando la luna… pero Mickey podía distinguir su caparazón con motivos arremolinados.

"_¿Caparazón…?" _Miguel Ángel prestó más atención.

¿Podría tratarse de Leonardo? Ojalá tuviera algún indicio…

Entonces vio el enorme huevo que descansaba junto a él, envuelto prolijamente en una manta…

El príncipe sonrió ampliamente. ¡Sí era él! ¡Era Leonardo!

Al fin alguien a quién contarle que había recuperado la vista… además tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el rostro de Leo.

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para saludarlo, pasó algo: Leonardo se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse.

El pequeño Miguel Ángel se puso rojo como una cereza, y sus manos se crisparon sobre la corteza del árbol que lo ocultaba… sí que había decidido salir a pasear en un mal momento. Ya iba a alejarse de allí, cuando las prendas de Leonardo cayeron al suelo.

_ Oh… Vaya… _suspiró el joven espía, oculto tras el árbol.

El líder de la aldea estaba desnudo a la luz de la luna, exhibiendo –sin saberlo- su cuerpo maravilloso y esbelto… torneado por los entrenamientos y el trabajo duro.

Leonardo no sabía que un par de traviesos ojos claros estaban recorriendo descaradamente su anatomía… yendo desde sus piernas endurecidas, fibrosas, hasta sus brazos de músculos ligeramente marcados…

Miguel Ángel sabía que lo que hacía no estaba nada bien… ¡Espiar a alguien mientras se bañaba! ¡Eso era de lo peor! Pero no podía evitarlo, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ése espectáculo maravilloso… y prohibido.

Leonardo puso lejos la ropa que se había quitado, y por fin entró en el agua… poniendo su rostro a la vista de Mickey.

El más joven cambió de posición detrás del árbol, dejando que éste bloqueara su vista. Su corazón se había acelerado repentinamente, y una fina capa de sudor le empapó la frente… Leonardo… ¡Era tan apuesto…!

Era por mucho el hombre más apuesto que hubiese visto en toda su corta existencia…

Lo oyó chapotear en el agua, y tragó saliva…

Ése era el límite. Tenía que dejar de mirar…

Si todavía le quedaba una pizca de decencia… dejaría a Leonardo bañarse tranquilo y… y…

Mickey volvió a asomarse. Leonardo había dejado de nadar y se había sentado sobre una roca, mientras el agua de la pequeña cascada en el fondo del lago caía junto a él…

"_Maldita sea, Mickey… ¿qué pasa contigo?" _protestó mentalmente el príncipe. No solo no se había alejado sino que había cambiado de árbol, para espiarlo más de cerca.

Leonardo se había metido al agua llevando un pequeño paño con él. Lo escurrió y comenzó a restregárselo por la cara… por el cuello… por los hombros… quitando toda la suciedad de su cuerpo mientras tarareaba una canción.

El de ojos claros fijó su recién recuperada vista en el paño que la mano de Leo aferraba, y siguió su recorrido. Tenía la boca seca. La cara le ardía. Ésa noche él quería ser ése pedazo de tela… y recorrer el cuerpo de Leonardo… recorrer sus brazos…

Su pecho cuadrado… su cara hermosa… su vientre plano…

Al cerrar los ojos fantaseó con tener el valor de entrar al agua con él... Sentarse sobre sus piernas, y besarlo. No sólo en la boca, quería besarlo por todas partes… tocarlo por todas partes… y ser tocado. Era difícil resistirse a ésa fantasía.

No podía soportarlo más: mientras el líder de la aldea volvía a sumergirse en el agua plateada, el de ojos claros llevó una mano hacia el sur de su propio cuerpo… y comenzó a tocarse.

Por encima de la ropa, presionó suavemente con sus dedos regordetes la abertura en su plastrón. Contuvo un suspiro. Tembló de pies a cabeza…

Masajeó el creciente "problema" entre sus piernas, mordiéndose los labios… Su ropa interior comenzó a mojarse rápidamente, con las primeras gotas de…

**¡Criiiic…!**

Leonardo alzó la mirada al oír crujir ésa rama, y Mickey no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Se escabulló entre los árboles, y en el camino pisó más ramas, haciendo más ruido todavía…

¡Qué había hecho! ¡Así le pagaba a Leo por ser tan amable con él…!

El príncipe no sabía si Leonardo lo seguía, pero había alcanzado a oír cómo salía del agua. Debía darse prisa… si llegaba a tiempo hasta la casa de Napoleón, aún podría disimular y fingir que seguía durmiendo.

Por suerte recordó esquivar en el camino las formaciones de cristales, y sus pies no salieron lastimados… lo que sí olvidó fue que Napoleón había armado su cama en el piso, y se lo llevó por delante al entrar a la casa:

_ ¡AUUUGHHH…! _la pobre rana recibió una patada en el estómago, y Mickey rodó por el suelo.

_ ¡Napoleón, cuánto lo siento! _se disculpó el príncipe, incorporándose_ ¿Te lastimé…?

_ No… Sólo me sacaste todo el aire… _jadeó su anfitrión.

_ ¡Lo lamento… yo…! _la tortuga entró en pánico al oír pisadas afuera_ ¡Ahí viene Leo…! ¡Por favor, si pregunta por mí dile que sigo durmiendo! _le suplicó a Napoleón.

_ ¿Qué…? _Napoleón se sentó en la cama, sin entender nada_ ¿De qué estás hablándome? ¿Y cuándo recobraste la vista…?

_ ¡Dile eso…! _repitió Mickey y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, guardando silencio…

Pronto escuchó que una de las puertas de papel se corría con suavidad…

_ Napoleón, ¿estás despierto…? _preguntó una voz.

Mickey sudó frío… se trataba de la voz de Leonardo.

Napoleón miró a Leonardo de arriba abajo, tratando de obtener una pista sobre lo que acababa de pasar. El líder de la tribu se quedó parado del lado de afuera de la casa… porque estaba goteando agua y sus ropas estaban empapadas.

_ Ahora lo estoy... _resopló la rana_ ¿Te ocurre algo, Leo…?

_ No… Perdona, Napoleón… pensé que estarías despierto.

_ ¿Por qué estaría despierto tan tarde…?

_ Es que fui a nadar… y escuché ruidos. _explicó el ojiazul_ Me pareció que alguien andaba despierto y rondando por ahí… y luego encontré este par de sandalias. ¿Son tuyas, verdad?

Mickey se dio un manotazo en la cara al oír eso… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¡Se había olvidado el par de sandalias junto al agua!

_ Ah, eso… _Napoleón mantuvo la calma_ A veces camino dormido y voy a orinar al lago…

_ ¿¡Qué?!

_ Me pasa a veces… no dije nada porque pensé que te enojarías… _la rana se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas_ No puedo evitarlo. Me da sed y tomo mucha agua antes de ir a dormir, Leo...

_ ¡Napoleón, eso es…! _Leonardo frunció el ceño, pero desistió de la idea de discutir algo como eso a ésas horas de la noche_ Ahh… Olvídalo. Vuelve a dormir… ¿Miguel Ángel sigue en su cama…?

La tortuga más joven apretó los dientes al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre, pero Napoleón mantuvo la calma:

_ ¡Claro! _afirmó_ Si estuviese levantado lo habría escuchado… ¡tengo el oído de un murciélago!

_ Bien… Hazme saber si necesitas algo… _se despidió Leo.

_ ¡Quiero un vaso de agua!

_ Si necesitas algo para Miguel Ángel. _aclaró el líder, cerrando la puerta corrediza_ Buenas noches, Napoleón…

Las pisadas de Leonardo se alejaron, y el de ojos claros suspiró con alivio. Había logrado salir bien parado de eso gracias a Napoleón…

_ Ya puedes salir, Mickey… _le anunció la rana_ Leo ya se fue…

El príncipe descorrió la puerta de su habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido, como si aún hubiese peligro de que los escucharan:

_ ¿Estás seguro…? _preguntó, sentándose junto a Napoleón_ Fiuuuu… Gracias por mentir por mí, Napoleón… Te debo una…

_ No hay problema amigo… solo no vuelvas a patearme el estómago mientras duermo. _sonrió el dueño de la casa.

_ Lo siento por eso…

_ Está bien, descuida… _Napoleón cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca, y se recostó.

Mickey se sonrojó, pensando otra vez en lo que había pasado:

_ Creo que te debo una explicación… sobre lo que pasó… _comenzó a decir.

_ No tienes que explicar nada: recuperaste la vista y lo primero que hiciste fue ir a espiar a Leo mientras se bañaba… _dedujo rápidamente Napoleón_ No te culpo, picarón… ¡Leonardo es un buen partido!

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no…! _el príncipe enrojeció más todavía_ ¡No fue así! Sólo salí a caminar… y… y… ¡lo vi por accidente!

Napoleón comenzó a reír a carcajadas:

_ Tranquilo, Mickey… sólo estoy bromeando contigo. Así soy yo… _lo tranquilizó la rana_ Mejor vuelve a tu cama y trata de dormir. Ahora que recuperaste la vista te espera un buen "tour" por la aldea mañana temprano…

_ Sí… gracias de nuevo, Napoleón… _se despidió Mickey_ Y perdóname por… ya sabes… Por haberte golpeado cuando me rescataste a los pies de la montaña… _se disculpó.

_ Eso está en el pasado, socio… _bostezó Napoleón, sin darle mucha importancia_ Olvídalo.

_ Está bien… _la tortuga regresó a su cama_ Hasta mañana…

Napoleón respondió con otro bostezo, y Miguel Ángel volvió a acomodar sus sábanas y se recostó…

Había aprendido un par de cosas durante su corta estadía en ése lugar. En primer lugar, los "habitantes de la montaña" eran personas comunes y corrientes, que llevaban una existencia sencilla en su hermosa aldea…

En segundo lugar, si vas a espiar a alguien mientras se baña… mejor que sea desde una distancia prudente.

¡No! ¿¡Qué estaba pensando?! ¡Eso había sido un grave error y por muy poco no se había convertido en el bochorno de su vida!

"_Es increíble que yo haya llegado tan lejos…"_ pensó, auténticamente sorprendido de su propia osadía. En el pasado había hecho "cositas" con Donnie, sí... Pero ninguno de sus jugueteos con su amigo inventor se comparaba a esto…

Masturbarse… espiando a alguien que apenas conocía…

Y no era solamente alguien que apenas conocía, era el líder de ésas personas…

Era alguien que lo había tratado tan amablemente… Lo había consolado y hasta se había tomado el trabajo de conseguirle dulces…

¿Cómo haría para volver a verlo a los ojos…?

"_Tan vez Donnie tenía razón… Leer ésos libros eróticos sí que me torció el cerebro…" _concluyó, estrujando la muñeca de semillas entre sus brazos.

Trató de volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos, pero a cada segundo lo asaltaban las imágenes de ése cuerpo esculpido… urgido de caricias…

Caricias que él podía darle…

La joven tortuga se resignó a que no podría sacarse ésa imágenes de la cabeza en toda la noche…

De hecho, era posible que lo acosaran durante mucho, mucho tiempo… así que se cubrió más con las sábanas, y se dispuso a terminar lo que había empezado en el lago.

::::::: CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Éste fanfic por fin tiene un número decente de lectores y reviews… así que MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESO! **

**Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo. Está escrito medio a las apuradas, pero no quería dejarlo para más adelante porque ansiaba escribir algo de Leo x Mickey… como siempre hay dibujos en DEVIANART por si quieren visitarme.**

**Miss Gravedad, amiga, espero que te hayan gustado las escenas de Rahp x Don… no es mucho pero en el próximo capítulo te voy a consentir un poco más! Lo prometo! *guiño, guiño* **

**También habrá más Tigerclaw x Usagi… por si hay lectores interesados en ésta pareja secundaria de la historia. Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia o quieren decirme qué les pareció pueden dejarme un review! :D**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo largo para compensar la ausencia! **_

_**Pasen a leer, y espero que les guste! : ) **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos de la capital, en un sitio cercano a los Balcanes, un pequeño tigrecito blanco se encontraba sacando agua de un pozo. Hacía mucho calor y era una tarea dura para un niño tan pequeño… además su complexión física y la mala alimentación tampoco ayudaban.

Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, logró concretar su tarea: llenar dos baldes con agua fresca del pozo. Pero al tratar de llevarlos de nuevo hacia la casa, descubrió que eran demasiado pesados para él, y trastrabilló… derramando el valioso contenido sobre el suelo reseco y agrietado.

El dueño de casa, un Puma de edad madura y mal carácter, salió por la puerta principal dando tumbos. Había estado bebiendo otra vez… y cuando eso pasaba solían pasar dos cosas: o se quedaba dormido, o su ya de por sí mal humor se acrecentaba.

Ésta vez fue lo segundo:

_ ¡Ahí estás! ¡Pequeño inútil! _exclamó al ver al niño que tenía por sirviente_ ¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto?! ¡Te pedí agua!

El pequeño tigrecito blanco al que se dirigía, desistió en lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza para dirigirse a su amo;

_ L-los dos baldes son muy pesados para mí… _explicó_ Sólo puedo llevar uno a la vez, señor…

_ ¡Excusas! ¡Excusas! ¡Eso es lo único que escucho! _gritó el puma, acercándose a él_ ¡Si tan solo pusieras el mismo empeño en el trabajo que en quejarte todo el tiempo, recibirías menos palizas!

_ ¡No, señor…! ¡Yo puedo! _trató de defenderse el pequeño_ ¡S-sólo me llevará un rato más…!

_ ¡SILENCIO! ¡Estoy harto de tí! _el dueño de casa lo tomó por una oreja y se la jaló con tanta fuerza que pareció como si se la fuese a arrancar.

El pequeño emitió un chillido agudo y trató de arañar la mano que lo sujetaba, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Sus acciones sólo contribuyeron a avivar las llamas de la ira del mayor, haciendo que éste lo sujetara por el cuello y lo levantara lejos del suelo:

_ ¡Mocoso insolente y patético! ¡Te voy a enseñar a…! _el puma levantó su mano libre en lo alto, dispuesto a propinar una buena lluvia de bofetadas sobre el rostro del niño, pero no pudo ni terminar lo que iba diciendo… porque una filosa katana había salido de la nada para posarse en su cuello.

_ Suéltalo. _dijo la persona parada detrás de él_ Ahora mismo.

El puma abrió la mano con la que sujetaba a su sirviente, y el pequeño tigrecito aterrizó sobre el suelo polvoriento, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Ése misterioso encapuchado había salido de la nada:

_ Ve adentro, niño. _le indicó éste, con voz grave.

El pequeño niño salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, tropezándose con sus sandalias. Pero él no era el único muerto de miedo: el dueño de casa temblaba de pies a cabeza, rogando por su vida.

_ P-p-por favor no me mates… _suplicó.

El encapuchado –que no era otro que Usagi disfrazado- se lo pensó un poco. No le faltaban ganas de cortarle el cuello a ése miserable, después de lo que había visto… pero se había prometido a sí mismo no cobrar vidas a no ser que fuese realmente necesario.

Así que optó por empujarlo dentro del pozo;

__ _¿Querías agua…? Ahí la tienes… _murmuró_ Espero que sepas nadar…

Con el dueño de casa fuera del camino, Usagi fue a buscar al niño... que supuso oculto en algún lugar de la casa.

Sus instrucciones eran claras: robarse al niño sin que nadie se diera cuenta y luego ponerlo en un lugar seguro…

Oh, y proteger su identidad. Si alguien se daba cuenta de quién era él y de que Tigerclaw lo había liberado… habría problemas.

Ya había fastidiado la primera parte de las instrucciones, así que más le valía cumplir con lo segundo. Sólo que había un pequeño inconveniente que el conejo no había previsto:

_ ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que sólo un puma viejo y borracho vigilaba a éste niño…? _la iguana que ahora sujetaba al pequeño por el cuello sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas.

"_¡Maldita sea, Tigerclaw!" _se quejó Usagi, para sus adentros. _"¡Me dijiste que sólo dos personas vivían aquí…!"_

_ Entrégame al niño. _dijo el conejo, preparando su espada.

La iguana sonrió, enseñando la lengua;

_ No puedo dártelo… y creo que sabes por qué. _se burló, acercando peligrosamente el cuchillo al cuello del niño_ ¿Tigerclaw te envió, verdad…? ¡Qué cómico! No pensé que ése tigre estuviese tan desesperado como para pedir ayuda…

La hoja del cuchillo estaba tan afilada que una gota de sangre se deslizó por el metal al posarse sobre la piel del tigrecito:

_ ¡No le hagas nada! _pidió el encapuchado.

_ Entonces tira tu espada… _exigió la iguana_ ¡Ahora!

Usagi obedeció, pero la iguana no dejó en paz a su rehén todavía;

_ Descúbrete el rostro… tengo curiosidad por saber quién está ayudando a Tigerclaw.

Usagi le dio una breve mirada a las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del pequeño y contuvo un suspiro. No tenía más alternativa por el momento.

El conejo se quitó la capucha y los vendajes que tapaban su boca y su nariz, descubriendo su identidad…

Al ver su rostro descubierto, la iguana no tardó en adivinar quién era él… y comenzó a reír:

_ ¡Vaya, vaya…! ¡Pero si eres nada menos que Usagi Yojimbo! ¡El legendario guerrero de orejas largas! _exclamó, entre risas_ Ése tigre debe de estar muy desesperado como para pedirle ayuda a su clásico rival… Qué patético… _se burló_ Me pregunto si se sentirá más patético todavía cuando sepa que no estuviste ni cerca de rescatar a su sobrino… ¡Pero tranquilo! ¡Si quieres puedo cortarle un pedacito de oreja, para que no caigas con las manos vací-ARGHHH…!

El pequeño niño había sacado a relucir sus dientes afilados y le había dado una mordida a la mano que lo apresaba, liberándose. Usagi no perdió tiempo en recuperar su espada y arremeter contra la iguana, cuya mano herida y la clara desventaja de enfrentar a alguien tan habilidoso como el "guerrero de orejas largas", hicieron que la pelea fuera muy corta…

_ ¡Espera! ¡No, no! ¡POR FAVOR! _el reptil suplicó piedad_ ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

Usagi frunció el ceño;

_ Lo siento, pero viste mi rostro… _explicó_ No tengo otra opción.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ése día la mañana comenzó un poco más tarde en la aldea de la montaña. No porque los habitantes se hubiesen despertado tarde –ya hacía varias horas que estaban levantados, atendiendo sus responsabilidades- sino porque al sol le había costado abrirse paso entre la espesa capa de nubes que coronaba la montaña…

_ Ésas nubes tienen un aspecto muy extraño… _comentó Miguel Ángel al alzar la mirada.

Estaba entretenido ayudando a los recolectores de la aldea a llenar sus canastos con fruta de los árboles… pero las nubosas formaciones que se arremolinaban y danzaban caprichosamente -como si se resistieran a dejar pasar el sol- lo distraían.

_ Sí… Hay días en que son más espesas… _corroboró Napoleón, rascándose la espalda con la vara que se suponía debía usar para ayudar a Mickey a recolectar_ Creo que es porque se mezclan con las toxinas que flotan…

_ ¿Las mismas toxinas que te dejan ciego cuando vienes de visita por primera vez…? _la tortuga le quitó la vara y la usó para golpear las ramas más altas, provocando que algunas manzanas cayeran al suelo.

_ Pues sí... _la rana se rascó la barbilla y se agachó para recoger una de las manzanas_ El vapor con residuos sube y forma una corona alrededor de la montaña al bajar. Parece neblina a simple vista, pero cuando las personas lo atraviesan entran en contacto con la toxina…

_ ¡Oye, no te estés comiendo las manzanas! _se quejó el de ojos claros_ ¡Comes más de lo que recojo!

_ Uff… ¿Por qué te estás esmerando tanto…? _resopló Napoleón_ Hasta que no te asignen un trabajo definitivo puedes flojear todo lo que quieras…

_ No quiero flojear, quiero ayudar en algo… Ser útil… _explicó Mickey, improvisando una canasta con la parte de delante de su túnica de hilo tejido_ Aunque me iría mejor si tuviese un cesto para recoger la fruta.

La rana se resignó a que su nuevo amigo no se quedaría quieto, así que optó por cooperar:

_ Bien… Tú harás de canasto y yo recogeré las manzanas… _cedió_ ¡Pero sólo las que se cayeron!

Mickey no pudo evitar sonreír;

_ ¡Qué flojo eres, Napoleón!

_ ¡No soy flojo! _se defendió la rana, con los brazos llenos de frutos frescos_ Sólo me distraigo muy fácilmente y la mayoría de los trabajos me aburren… debe ser que mi intelecto superior no tolera las tareas inferiores o demasiado comunes.

Ésta vez el príncipe sintió brotar una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero contuvo la risa para no ofender a su nuevo y más reciente amigo. En cambio optó por distraerse mirando el paisaje;

_ ¿Napoleón, la montaña es realmente hueca como me dijeron los niños…?

_ Así es… Lo que rodea la aldea no es más que altas paredes de piedra…

_ …como murallas. _suspiró tristemente el príncipe, recordando su viejo hogar.

Qué ironía. Antes solía rogar por una oportunidad de burlar ésas tontas paredes para irse a explorar el mundo… pero ahora no hacía más que extrañar su antigua vida.

Y a sus viejos amigos…

_ Ejem… _la tortuga carraspeó un poco, tratando de apartar su mente de ésos tristes recorridos_ ¿Cómo es eso de la contraseña…?

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella…?

_ ¿No dejan entrar a nadie a menos que se la sepa…? _quiso saber Mickey.

_ Pues sí, así funciona… _Napoleón comenzó a dejar las manzanas una por una en el regazo del príncipe_ De todas formas es muy raro tener visitantes. La montaña está separada del resto del mapa por ése el abismo en el que te caíste… por lo que los viajeros prefieren rodearla que atravesar el agua.

_ Oh…

_ Si por casualidad alguien lo hace y como tú se acerca mucho a la montaña y queda ciego, un guía lo cuida hasta que recupere la vista y le muestra por dónde seguir su camino… ahorrándole la información sobre la aldea. _le explicó_ Ése era mi antiguo trabajo…

_ ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo para mantenerse escondidos…? _quiso saber el príncipe.

_ No lo sé. Reglas son reglas… _Napoleón se encogió de hombros. Al parecer la rana no pensaba en eso muy seguido_ Supongo que nos gusta nuestra existencia tan simple…

_ Oh… ¿Pero y si alguien de por aquí quiere salir a ver el mundo de afuera?

_ Tienes que esperar a ser mayor de edad… entonces puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Pero debes prometer que guardarás el secreto y que sólo le dirás la contraseña a alguien más por un muy buen motivo…

El peso de las manzanas en su túnica hizo que Mickey se tambalease un poco:

_ ¿Y tú Napoleón? _le preguntó_ ¿Nunca has deseado salir a ver el mundo…?

_ Nah… Si formo parte de ése mundo tendré que empezar a jugar con sus reglas, ¿me entiendes?

Mickey asintió con la cabeza, pero en realidad no entendió lo que Napoleón le quiso decir con eso:

_ Ya es bastante difícil encontrar mi lugar aquí adentro… ¡Imagínate lo que será tratar de encontrarlo en ése mundo tan ancho y caótico de allá afuera! _explicó_ Pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo para lo que estoy destinado aquí... _afirmó la rana, antes de morder otra manzana_ ¡Lo presiento!

_ ¿Y hasta entonces serás niñero…? _dijo Mickey en tono de burla.

Napoleón asintió, croando;

_ Parece que ya estás familiarizado con la primera regla de aquí: contribuir en algo… o por lo menos que parezca que no estás estorbando.

Mickey fijó la vista en su nueva túnica de hilo tejido, tirante y a punto de colapsar por el peso de la fruta:

_ Debe ser lindo que te dejen buscar con ésa libertad tu lugar en el mundo… _suspiró_ Mi familia no era así conmigo. Siempre me decían qué hacer, cómo vestir… Cómo comportarme de acuerdo a nuestra posición social… Y no estoy seguro, pero creo que hasta habían elegido una esposa para mí…

Napoleón le dio una palmadita en el hombro:

_ Ánimo, amigo… Cambia ésa cara. _lo consoló_ Estoy seguro que tus padres te querían, a su manera…

Miguel Ángel se aferró a ésa idea y sonrió ampliamente. Napoleón también sonrió, pero su expresión cambió al ver a Leonardo acercándose… lo cual significaba que los niños de la aldea ya habían terminado de entrenar y que comenzaba su horario de trabajo como niñero.

_ Por ejemplo: Yo sé que Leonardo me quiere, a su manera… _se apresuró a decir en voz alta_ Tal vez hoy quiera demostrarme su afecto cuidando un rato más a los niños mientras yo termino de desayunar… _propuso.

Leonardo pudo escuchar la propuesta, aunque aún estaba un poco lejos de la rana y de Mickey:

_ Ni lo pienses. _aclaró el líder, de inmediato_ El entrenamiento terminó, son tu problema ahora…

_ Ohhh… _rezongó la rana, haciendo un puchero poco adecuado para su edad_ ¿Por qué nunca quieres demostrarme tu afecto…?

Leonardo sonrió con malicia;

_ ¿Quieres una muestra de mi afecto? _el ojiazul lo señaló_ ¡A ÉL, NIÑOS! ¡COMO LES ENSEÑÉ!

Todo pasó muy rápido. El grupo de niños y niñas que Leonardo había estado entrenando toda la mañana salieron de la nada y se abalanzaron sobre Napoleón, derribándolo sobre el pasto. Luego rodearon a Miguel Ángel y se apoderaron de casi todas las manzanas que éste había recogido…

Después se dispersaron para jugar y comer su pequeño refrigerio en paz;

_ Bueno… Al menos ahora me siento más liviano… _suspiró el príncipe, observando las escazas manzanas que quedaron en su túnica.

La verdad, la experiencia se había parecido bastante a ser atacado por una nube de langostas…

_ Buenos días, Miguel Ángel… _Leonardo llegó junto a él, y le obsequió una cálida sonrisa y una reverencia.

_ Buenos días… Leo… _a Mickey le costaba mantenerse calmado y mirarlo a los ojos luego de los "eventos" de la noche anterior_ ¿T-tienes hambre…? ¿Quieres comer de mi manzana? ¡Digo…! ¿Quieres una manzana…? ¿Quieres comer…?

_ Seguro… gracias. _Leonardo se hincó caballerosamente en una rodilla para levantar algunas manzanas que habían salido volando luego del ataque de los niños_ Deja que recoja éstas de aquí primero… o se van a desperdiciar.

Cuando se inclinó sobre el suelo sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con las pantorrillas desnudas y regordetas de Miguel Ángel… que habían quedado descubiertas porque la tortuga más joven mantenía levantada su túnica para que hiciera de canasto.

Sonrojado, Leonardo se apresuró a recoger las manzanas del piso… pero no contaba con que la observadora rana ya estaba planeando su próxima travesura:

_ ¡Oye Mickey, piensa rápido! _le gritó a la tortuga más joven, lanzándole una pelota que uno de los niños había llevado para jugar.

A Mickey no le quedó otra opción que soltar los bordes de su túnica para poder atrapar la pelota que iba directo a su cara… provocando que las manzanas que quedaban cayeran todas en la cabeza del pobre Leonardo.

_ ¡Leo! _Miguel Ángel se arrodilló junto a él, apenado_ ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven líder se frotó la cabeza, llena de chichones;

_ Qué manzanas tan duras… _se quejó_ ¡Es decir…! Estoy bien, Miguel Ángel… No me dolió.

_ Awwww… No quiere verse débil frente a los niños… _se burló Napoleón, encantado de tener ése don natural para fastidiar al líder de la tribu.

_ ¡Napoleón! _lo reprendió Mickey, arrojándole el balón de nuevo.

_ Déjalo, a ver si se burla cuando sepa que tiene que cuidar a los niños doble turno esta vez… _murmuró el ojiazul.

_ ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué?! _se quejó Napoleón, borrando su sonrisa.

_ ¡Porque yo lo digo! _afirmó el líder, levantándose del suelo con ayuda del príncipe.

_ Hay, Leo, vamoooos… _rezongó otra vez la rana_ Si haces esto porque estás desquitándote conmigo…

_ No me estoy desquitando contigo. _lo interrumpió Leonardo, frunciendo el ceño_ Debes compensar el tiempo por abandonar tu trabajo como cocinero. Son las reglas.

_ ¿Qué tal si lo compenso dándole a Mickey el tour por la aldea? ¿Eh?

_ No. _respondió Leonardo, cortante.

_ Entiendo… quieres a Mickey para ti solo.

El líder volvió a sonrojarse. Napoleón no tenía límites a la hora de sacarlo de quicio:

_ ¡NAPOLEÓN!

_ ¡Bueno, está bien! Me quedo de niñero… _la rana se cruzó de brazos, dándose por vencida_ ¡Pero que te conste que hoy recogí manzanas! ¡Y NO SOY RECOLECTOR!

Leonardo se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Mickey, y se alejó de allí a paso rápido. Dejando a Napoleón en compañía de los niños y de sus propios rezongos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en la capital:

Tigerclaw se encontraba sentado en una de las terrazas del Castillo. A la altura en la que estaba se podía apreciar el movimiento que hacían las islas flotantes, cambiando de posición lenta y coordinadamente en una danza mecánica acompañada por el ruido de engranajes y propulsores de aire.

Claro que era un sonido que sólo su oído tan poderoso podía captar. También podía escuchar el sonido que hacían los volcanes alrededor de la ciudad...

Éstos refunfuñaban, despidiendo al mismo tiempo la acostumbrada bocanada de aire caliente y ceniza. Tigerclaw suspiró y procedió a comer sus tiras de carne seca en silencio.

Pensativo y masticando en silencio, se le pasaron las horas allí sentado.

Sabía que había delegado muchas responsabilidades en Raphael, pero él mismo sabía que su cabeza no estaba en condiciones de cumplir con nada ése día. Estaba demasiado ansioso. Demasiado preocupado esperando a que él volviera…

¿Y si fracasaba en su misión? ¿Y si lo descubrían…?

Una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos y la sorpresa lo hizo estrujar la tira de carne que sostenía:

_ Está hecho. _le anunció Usagi, parado detrás de él.

El tigre luchó por recuperarse de su aplomo, y se giró a verlo. Probablemente porque quería comprobar que no estaba imaginando cosas…

"_El andar de ésas patas de conejo sí que es imperceptible al oído…"_ pensó, casi avergonzado de sí mismo por no haber escuchado sus pisadas.

_ Has vuelto rápido. _lo saludó.

_ Me colé en uno de ésos transportes de carga... y luego entré al castillo por ése pasadizo secreto que me enseñaste. _explicó simplemente el conejo.

Tigerclaw retomó su antigua posición, posando su mirada en el jardín, e invitó a Usagi a sentarse junto a él. El conejo pareció dudarlo unos instantes, pero al final terminó eligiendo un lugar junto al tigre...

Se sentó sobre el mármol pulido, cruzando las piernas como un joven Buda:

_ Veo que hasta has tenido tiempo de cambiarte… _lo felicitó el tigre, sonriendo a penas.

Usagi asintió, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. El atuendo de encapuchado que Tigerclaw le había dado para ocultar su identidad ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar, estaba usando la vieja Yukata azul que las concubinas le habían prestado con anterioridad… y que había estado esperándolo prolijamente doblada sobre la cama del tigre.

_ ¿Tuviste que matarlo? _quiso saber Tigerclaw, borrando su sonrisa.

_ Sólo a uno de ellos… _Usagi también dejó que su vista descansara en el jardín y en sus islas danzantes.

_ ¿Había más de uno…?

El conejo asintió, con el ceño fruncido. Tigerclaw tragó saliva:

_ Supongo que la información que me dieron no estaba actualizada… _dijo, a modo de disculpa_ Espero que no te haya generado grandes dificultades…

Usagi guardó silencio, casi como queriendo torturarlo. Prefería que Tigerclaw llevara las riendas de la conversación…

_ Él… Él ya está a salvo… _quiso saber éste_ ¿Verdad?

_ Sí. _Usagi se alegró secretamente de poder darle esas noticias_ Lo dejé en la dirección que me diste…

_ Bien. Ésa señora lo cuidará como si fuera uno de sus hijos… _comentó_ ¿Le diste el dinero que te entregué?

El conejo asintió. Y ésta vez no pudo evitar sonreír un poco… Tigerclaw sonaba como una madre preocupada, haciendo un montón de preguntas acerca de su cría.

El tigre emitió entonces un pesado suspiro de satisfacción. Al fin se había terminado ése asunto…

Por fin podía sentir su corazón un poco más liviano…

_ Sólo podía confiar en ti para éste trabajo, Usagi… _confesó_ Sabía que no faltarías a tu promesa… Cualquier otro hubiera aprovechado la situación para escapar…

_ Bueno… _Usagi sacó de los bolsillos de la yukata la tobillera magnética, que había estado descansando en la cama del tigre desde que se fue_ Los valores y principios sí sirven de algo después de todo… ¿eh?

Tigerclaw tomó la tobillera que el conejo extendía hacia él, e hizo una mueca:

_ Te dejaré tener ésta victoria, Usagi... _refunfuñó, ingresando la clave correcta en el dispositivo.

Usagi sonrió aún más ampliamente. Tigerclaw volvió a poner la tobillera en su lugar, para no despertar sospechas… pero ésta vez cambiaron la clave por otra.

_ 5…3… 0… 7… _recitó el tigre, ingresando los nuevos números_ Ésa es la nueva clave. No vayas a olvidártela o ya nunca podrás quitártela del pie. A menos que te lo cortes, claro.

_ ¿Por qué estás diciéndome la contraseña…? _se extrañó el conejo.

_ Por favor no empieces con eso de que ahora estás endeudado conmigo de nuevo… _Tigerclaw abrió otro paquete de carne seca y se puso a comer_ Sólo es un pequeño gesto, de un guerrero a otro. Eres libre para irte de aquí cuando quieras…

Usagi deseaba aclararle que no se iría a ningún sitio sin su amigo Donatello… pero en cambio, prefirió decir algo más:

_ No me dijiste que ése pequeño era tu sobrino… _dijo, en voz baja.

_ No era importante para la misión. _repuso el tigre, con voz grave.

Usagi guardó silencio unos momentos. Sabía que aquel asunto no le incumbía, pero de pronto sentía una gran necesidad de "comprender" a Tigerclaw… De entender sus motivos…

De hacerle ciertas preguntas…

_ ¿En dónde está su verdadera madre…? _preguntó, apartando la mirada.

Ésta vez fue Tigerclaw quien se tomó un momento para responder:

_ La usaron para llegar a mí…

_ ¿Por eso dejaste la vida de criminal y te uniste al ejército?

_ Sí… _admitió el felino_ Sé que no era una vida ideal, ni la más honorable… pero me gustaba…

Tigerclaw no parecía molesto por hablar del tema con él. Contra todo pronóstico, el felino parecía más que dispuesto a sincerarse con quien antes había sido su rival y que ahora le había hecho ése enorme favor…

_ Antes de que las tortugas de los Balcanes aparecieran, Traximus reclutaba gente como yo. _le contó_ Al principio yo hacía sus trabajos sucios por dinero, pero cuando me habló de unirme al ejército, me negué… y él encontró la forma de hacerme obedecer por las malas.

_ ¿Por eso mantenían oculto a ése niño? ¿Para chantajearte…?

El felino asintió, estrujando una tira de carne seca entre sus dedos:

_ Asesinaron a mi hermana y a su esposo y raptaron a mi sobrino. Lo mantuvieron lejos de mí todo éste tiempo, hasta que los rebeldes me revelaron su ubicación… pero no sabía en quién confiar para poder rescatarlo. _relató_ Hasta que tú apareciste, Usagi.

Usagi sintió un hilo de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda al oír todo aquello;

_ Entonces… ¿Ahora estás involucrado con los rebeldes…? _preguntó, casi en un susurro.

_ Sí. Les debo un favor... ¿O no? _suspiró el tigre, casi en un tono divertido_ Es lo correcto.

Tigerclaw mordió otra de sus tiras de carne y masticó un momento en silencio. Bien podría dejar a los rebeldes por su cuenta y huir lejos de la Capital…

Ahora era libre. Ya no podrían chantajearlo a través de su sobrino.

¿Pero qué tan lejos llegaría? Ya no era el mismo de antes… Su enfermedad avanzaba más cada día que pasaba. Estaba más débil y avejentado… y de todas formas el mundo a su alrededor había cambiado demasiado como para recuperar su antigua vida de bandido y aventurero.

Mejor era quedarse y tratar de hacer las cosas bien por una vez en la vida…

_ Lamento que no puedas tener a tu sobrino aquí contigo… _Usagi lo sacó de sus pensamientos_ O por lo menos verlo siquiera una vez…

Tigerclaw se encogió de hombros:

_ Me basta con saber que "Tsuruichi" estará bien… _sonrió.

_ ¿Eh…?

_ Así es como mi hermana iba a nombrarlo… _le contó_ Él era sólo un bebé cuando los separaron...

El tigre permaneció sentado en su sitio, muy tranquilo mirando el paisaje, pero el conejo a su lado comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieto. Sin motivo aparente, se puso de pie de un salto y se paró frente a Tigerclaw: bloqueándole la vista del paisaje:

_ ¿Usagi…?

_ Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, Tigerclaw... _declaró solemnemente el conejo.

_ ¿Una disculpa…? _ésta vez, era el felino el que no entendía nada de nada.

_ Te he juzgado mal. _admitió el guerrero de orejas largas_ Sí hay nobleza en ti después de todo…

Luego de decir ésas palabras, se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo una de sus prolijas y ceremoniosas reverencias… o por lo menos así hubiese resultado si el moño con el que mantenía amarradas sus orejas no su hubiese aflojado.

Sus orejas de conejo se soltaron justo cuando se inclinaba hacia adelante, golpeando cómicamente la cara de Tigerclaw:

_ ¡Oh…! _la cara de Usagi pasó por todos los tonos de rojo al ver lo que había pasado_ ¡L-lo siento…! ¡Creo que en el apuro por cambiarme de ropas no me arreglé bien…!

Tigerclaw estalló en carcajadas al verlo tratar de "recoger" sus indomables orejas de conejo otra vez en un moño. Fracasando una y otra vez debido a los nervios del momento…

Las risas le indicaron a Raphael –quien llevaba un rato parado del otro lado de la puerta- que ya podía aparecer en escena, sin correr el riesgo de "interrumpir" nada importante…

_ General Tigerclaw… _lo llamó_ ¿Puedo hablar con usted por un momento?

_ Seguro. _Tigerclaw ya se sentía de mejor humor como para reincorporarse a sus funciones_ Mejor ve a ver a tu amigo Donatello, Usagi. _se despidió_ Está muy preocupado por ti…

_ S-sí… Eso haré… _Usagi pasó como un viento junto a Raphael, más que agradecido de poder huir de la situación.

_ Adiós, Usagi… _Tigerclaw lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Caminaba tan rápido que sus orejas ondeaban detrás de él… como dos banderas blancas.

La mirada embobada de Tigerclaw no le pasó desapercibida a Raphael, que algo sabía de la obsesión de su general por ése prisionero… pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera tratarse de ése tipo de "interés"…

_ Vaya… _comentó, al ver que la mirada del tigre seguía perdida en la nada_ Ése conejo te está dando duro, jefe…

_ Lo sé… _Tigerclaw frunció el ceño.

_ Eso podría ser un problema… _añadió Raphael, bajo su propio riesgo.

_ LO SE! _el general se pasó una mano por la cara, ofuscado. Pero su rabieta se vio interrumpida por otro de sus ya muy frecuentes ataques de tos.

Tomó asiento, esperando a recobrar el aire… sin contar con que Raphael honraría sus enseñanzas acerca de "no mostrar piedad a tu contrincante". En otras palabras… la tortuga siguió acosándolo con preguntas:

_ ¿De dónde se conocen…?

_ Nos encontramos en la aldea de las liebres… hace muchos años atrás. _Tigerclaw respondió entre jadeos_ Cuando yo todavía era un bandido… y él apenas un muchacho. Fue un combate épico. Algo muy digno de ver si quieres mi opinión... _el felino se permitió sonreír.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Usagi había citado a Tigerclaw en las afueras de la aldea. _

_Ambos oponentes dieron lo mejor que tenían, y el combate duró largo rato. Sin embargo, aunque ser subestimado por ése felino le había otorgado a Usagi la ventaja en un primer momento, la pelea no se definió a su favor…_

__ ¡AARGGH! _Usagi había sido herido en el costado. La tela de su atuendo se abrió y comenzó a empaparse rápidamente de tonos rojos y rosados_ ¡No…!_

_El conejo soltó su espada, y se desplomó sobre la hojarasca que cubría el suelo. Se llevó ambas manos a la herida… no era profunda, pero ni soñar con que podía continuar peleando. _

_Estaba tan seguro de poder ganar la pelea… _

_Sus intenciones eran las correctas… ¡Cómo pudo pasar esto…!_

_Usagi presionó con ambas manos el corte, de ésa manera no saldría tanta sangre... pero Tigerclaw ya se acercaba a él para terminar el trabajo. Sus pisadas hacían crujir la hojarasca seca bajo sus patas. _

_Debería… ¿Huir? ¿Volver con las liebres y decirles que había fracasado? ¿Que estaba con vida de milagro…?_

_¡Nunca! Jamás sufriría una deshonra semejante…_

_En cambio, comenzó a provocar a Tigerclaw. Le gritó para que lo mate. Lo desafió a que se lo comiera allí mismo y restaurara su honor con la muerte. _

_Tigerclaw sonrió, satisfecho. Se sentía como un coleccionista de mariposas, que había atrapado un espécimen muy raro para su colección…_

_¿Cómo es que un conejo le había dado tanta pelea…? El felino estaba genuinamente sorprendido por el valor y las agallas de éste impertinente personaje de piel blanca... _

_Cojeando, se acercó más a Usagi y contempló a su oponente en el suelo… _

__ Patético… _se burló_ ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías derrotarme, conejito…? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? _

__ Tenía… que intentar… _tosió Usagi_ Derrotarte era la condición que las liebres pusieron…_

__ ¿La condición para qué…?_

__ Para aprender de ellas… Para entrenar con ellas… _resumió Usagi, entre gemidos de dolor_ Yo ansiaba... Ughhh…_

_Tigerclaw hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. _

__ ¿Y creíste que tenías lo que se necesitaba para acabar conmigo? ¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera después de entrenar con ellas tú podrías…! _

_El felino se interrumpió a mitad de la oración. Pensó un momento en lo que estaba diciendo… le había costado tanto trabajo derrotar a ése muchacho, pero éste le había confesado que era apenas un aprendiz. ¡Un aprendiz…!_

_Su reputación realmente se vería afectada por esto. Los otros tigres se iban a reír de él si se enteraban…_

_Levantó la mirada. Usagi le estaba hablando otra vez, pidiéndole que acabara con su vida o algo así… La verdad no le prestó mucha atención a lo que decía._

_Ése conejito blanco era realmente más especial de lo que aparentaba. Tenía potencial para convertirse en el rival más digno que el tigre hubiese tenido… _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASHBACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raphael bebía de su botellita con vino de ciruelas, sin entender nada:

_ No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no lo mataste en ése momento, jefe? _preguntó.

_ Creo que me sentí humillado de que un conejo hubiese estado tan cerca de acabar con mi vida… _admitió Tigerclaw, mirando el suelo_ Ahhh el clásico ego de un tigre… Recuerdo que pensé: Si voy a ser derrotado alguna vez, quiero que sea en manos de alguien realmente fuerte… Son las estupideces en las que uno cree cuando es joven. _suspiró.

_ O sea… ¿Que le perdonaste la vida a Usagi, lo dejaste ahí tirado y te fuiste…?

_ Algo así. _dijo el felino_ Había descubierto que no podía matar a un digno rival como ése. Tampoco comérmelo… Y si lo llevaba vuelta a la aldea de las liebres para que lo ayudaran, sólo lograría humillarlo más…

_ ¿Entonces qué hiciste…?

Tigerclaw hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras más apropiadas para expresarse:

_ Le hice el amor.

_ ¿¡Qué…?! _Raphael soltó la botella de la que bebía, pero antes de que ésta tocara el suelo los reflejos felinos de Tigerclaw la recuperaron_ C-creo que no escuché bien… ¿Qué quieres decir con q-?

_ Le hice el amor. Allí mismo, sobre las hojas. _repitió el felino, sin inmutarse ni un poco por la reacción de su subordinado_ ¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender?

Raphael abrió tanto la boca que su mandíbula casi toca el suelo de la terraza. Luego carraspeó y se esforzó por retomar la compostura:

_ Claramente no hay NADA de esto que yo pueda entender… _puntualizó _ Así que mejor proseguimos. ¿Qué se supone que conseguirías con hacer algo así?

_ Que Usagi volviera a mí.

_ ¿Tan buen amante te consideras…? _Raphael arqueó una ceja.

_ ¡No se trata de eso! Yo necesitaba darle a Usagi motivos para que quisiera enfrentarme de nuevo en el futuro… para que quisiera restaurar su honor, matándome. Así me aseguraría de que volviésemos a combatir. _aclaró el tigre _ Pero mírame ahora, viejo y enfermo. Cualquiera puede acabar conmigo… _admitió, con un suspiro_ Y ése segundo enfrentamiento, tan esperado por mí, nunca llegó. A Usagi resultó no interesarle la venganza... Es demasiado "puro" para eso.

_ O tal vez se dio cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que esperas de él… y no quiere darte el gusto. _sugirió Raphael_ Ésa es su venganza… por decirle de algún modo.

_ Tal vez. _concedió Tigerclaw, bebiendo vino de ciruelas. Luego sonrió_ Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces, Raphael. Lamento que todas las grandiosas historias que escuchaste acerca de la "épica" rivalidad entre Usagi y yo sean puro invento…

La tortuga también sonrió, agradeciendo el cumplido. Se paró al lado de Tigerclaw, y permaneció observando el paisaje en silencio con él, unos segundos…

Hacía mucho que no tenían un momento de paz, los dos solos. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Tigerclaw ya no pudiera seguir ocultándole su enfermedad a todo el mundo? ¿A quién pondrían a cargo?

Él parecía ser la opción más apropiada para el puesto… pero… ¿Y si se decidía aceptar la propuesta de Slash?

Tigerclaw notó la turbación de su subordinado en seguida:

_ Por cierto… ¿Para qué me buscabas, Raphael? _quiso saber_ Seguro no viniste hasta aquí sólo para hablar de mi pasado, sobre todo cuando te pedí que no me molestaras.

Raphael se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Llegó la hora de hablar de aquello que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía un par de días...

_ Tigerclaw… sabes que te considero una especie de "figura paterna". Al ser mi mentor y todo eso, yo creo…

_ Mejor ve al grano, niño… antes de que te pongas cursi. _lo apresuró el tigre.

_ ¡Slash me pidió que dejara el ejército y me uniera a las tortugas de los Balcanes! ¡Quiere que yo sea su mano derecha…! _resumió Raphael, mirando el suelo_ No te había dicho nada al respecto, porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías. Lamento habértelo ocultado, jefe…

Tigerclaw no cambió su expresión. Apenas miró a Raphael a la cara cuando le respondió:

_ Acepta su propuesta. _dijo.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Que aceptes su propuesta… _reiteró el felino_ ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

_ P-pero… Creí que…

_ A mí ya no me queda mucho tiempo en éste mundo… y no quiero que te den el puesto de General cuando yo me retire.

_ Vaya… Qué halagador… _se quejó Raphael, decepcionado al ver que a Tigerclaw no se le había movido ni un pelo con su confesión_ ¡Mi mentor no cree que yo tenga madera para el puesto de general…!

_ Escúchame, tonto. A Traximus no le queda mucho tiempo en el poder… Cada vez hay más personas que quieren revelarse contra él. Y cuando los rebeldes se decidan a actuar, el ejército no podrá prolongar lo inevitable. _le explicó el tigre, con voz grave_ No quiero que estés al mando cuando eso pase. Estaré más tranquilo si te quedas del lado de las tortugas de los Balcanes… junta a ellas no correrás ningún peligro. Ni te acusarán de traidor… como pasará conmigo.

_ Tigerclaw… _Raphael estaba conmovido.

_ Sé que lo sabes… _siguió diciendo Tigerclaw_ Sé que sabes que estoy involucrado con los rebeldes. Te escuché llegar y pararte detrás de la puerta cuando se lo estaba diciendo a Usagi... Por cierto, respiras con la boca abierta, Raphael.

La tortuga de ojos verdes tragó saliva. Ahora todo era diferente…

Prácticamente podía largarse de allí con Slash en cuanto éste volviera de buscar a los príncipes. Ya ningún deber podía retenerlo en el castillo…

Nada excepto…

"_Donatello…"_ le susurró una pequeña voz interna.

Increíble. Su general acababa de decirle que todo estaba por irse al demonio y en vez de pensar en sus cosas, lo primero que consideraba era el bienestar de ése muchacho.

"_Parece que Tigerclaw no es el único "obsesionado" en problemas…"_ reflexionó.

_ ¿Entonces eso es todo…? _suspiró el soldado_ ¿Sólo se trata de mantener las apariencias hasta que todo se vaya al demonio…?

_ Por lo menos para mí, sí… Eso es lo que yo pienso hacer. _Tigerclaw se terminó el contenido de la botella y arrojó el recipiente vacío lejos de allí… con tanta mala suerte que le atinó a una de las hélices que mantenían a flote una de las islas.

Ésta se tambaleó y comenzó a salir humo de sus mecanismos de propulsión. Toda la maquinaria comenzó a perder altura lentamente…

Tigerclaw y Raphael contemplaron el lento descenso de la isla hacia el suelo –en donde de seguro iba a estrellarse- con los ojos muy abiertos:

_ Si alguien te pregunta… ¡Tú la rompiste! _se apresuró a aclarar el general.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Usagi atravesaba a paso rápido todo el castillo...

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y para colmo sentía como si hubiera metido la cara adentro de un horno… la sangre que había subido hasta su cara luego del bochorno relacionado con sus orejas de conejo todavía no bajaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ofreciéndole una disculpa a Tigerclaw!

Definitivamente, saber más sobre Tigerclaw, sobre sus circunstancias… Lo había dejado muy perturbado. Incluso había llegado a sentir lástima por él.

¡Por él! ¡Por la persona que hasta no hace mucho representaba TODO lo que él odiaba! El deshonor, las mentiras… ¡Todo lo malo en el mundo!

Su mente se retorcía, buscando desesperadamente razones para seguir odiándolo. Para ponerle un alto a ésa nueva emoción que luchaba por dominar su cabeza…

Sin querer se encontró pensando en aquella vez en la aldea de la liebres. Visualizó a Tigerclaw inclinándose sobre él, haciéndole ésa extraña proposición…

"_Te perdonaré la vida, conejito… Si quieres dile a ésas liebres tontas que fui yo el que perdió la pelea y huyó…" _le había dicho.

Cuando Usagi le preguntó por qué habría de hacer eso, Tigerclaw le respondió tumbándolo sobre el suelo. Ésas manos con garras desgarraron sus ropas sin ningún cuidado.

Se le erizó el pelo recordando el aire frío sobre su piel, y un instante después sentirse sofocado por el pelaje caliente y abundante del felino…

Recordó el estupor, la confusión y sus esfuerzos inútiles por resistirse a lo que estaba pasando…

"_No te resistas_…" había susurrado Tigerclaw en su oído._ "Si te mueves demasiado, tu herida se abrirá y morirás desangrado…" _

Incluso tuvo el descaro de lamer ésa herida que él mismo había provocado con su lengua…

Aún recordaba su cara restregándose contra la tierra mojada que había debajo de las hojas… Podía oler la humedad, mientras ésas manos expertas lo tocaban por todas partes… arrancándole gemidos e insultos por igual.

Tigerclaw lamió su cuello. Sintió la punta de sus dientes en el hombro. Aún tenía la cicatriz debajo de su blanco pelaje…

El dolor de su herida se mezclaba con el placer. El sudor con la sangre.

A pesar de sus intentos por resistirse, su cuerpo sucumbió a los estímulos y a las caricias. Sus jugos pervertidos escurrieron por entre los dedos del felino…

La voz de Tigerclaw era profunda y masculina, cada vez que susurraba algo en sus orejas:

"_Algún día volverás a mí, Usagi…" _murmuró éste, contra su cuello.

"_¡No…!"_ Había gritado Usagi. Sus manos temblorosas arañaron tontamente los brazos de su captor.

"_Seguro querrás la revancha después de esto…" _repuso el tigre, antes de comenzar a invadirlo con sus dedos._ "¿Me equivoco…?" _

Su cuerpo, que doblaba en tamaño al de Usagi, en seguida cubrió el del más joven. Lo contempló de cerca, mientras su contrincante –ahora aprisionado bajo su peso- se retorcía en medio de fuertes dolores y el intenso orgasmo.

Usagi apoyó su frente caliente contra una de las paredes del castillo, tratando de enfriarla. Lo más humillante de todo fue que su cuerpo había rogado por más…

No, no, no… ¡Lo más humillante de todo fue que había seguido el juego de Tigerclaw!

Después de ésa experiencia tan intensa, él había regresado a la aldea de las liebres y había dicho las mentiras que Tigerclaw le había dicho que dijera. Las liebres no tenían problemas en darle refugio y comida y tratarlo como a uno más de su especie… pero no le enseñaban técnicas de batalla a cualquiera.

Sin embargo después de saber que se había enfrentado a Tigerclaw -aunque no lo hubiese matado- por ellas… accedieron a entrenarlo y pulir sus habilidades con la espada.

Eso. Eso sí fue lo más patético y deshonroso de todo. ¿Por qué no había vuelto a buscar venganza…?

"_Ahora ya no es el momento para eso…"_ pensó, cruzando los brazos. _"El Tigerclaw que está allá arriba no es el mismo de aquella vez… ¿O sí…?"_

¿Podían cambiar tanto las personas…? ¿Debía él dejarse convencer de que Tigerclaw había cambiado…?

Sólo porque lo había visto tomarse todas ésas molestias para rescatar a un ser querido… Sólo porque había vista auténtica preocupación en ésos ojos amarillos…

"_Yo he cambiado…" _se recordó._ "Ya no soy un arrogante, torpe y conflictivo… Ni me la paso llorando en los rincones por Leonardo…" _

Leonardo… ¿Qué pensaría de él si se enterase de todo el asunto…?

Había algo curioso en todo esto… Ésa había sido la única vez que había tenido intimidad con alguien sin pensar en Leonardo. Tal vez porque había sido tomado por sorpresa…

Si la experiencia se repitiera… ¿se acordaría de Leo? ¿Diría su nombre en lugar del de Tigerclaw, como le había ocurrido con Donatello?

_ ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo…?! ¿¡REPETIR la experiencia?! _exclamó, dejando su lugar en la pared para comenzar a caminar otra vez a paso rápido. Como si ésa idea fuera algo que pudiese dejar detrás de él.

¿Qué pasaba con él…?

La diferencia de edad y de especies… ¡Era demasiada!

No valía la pena considerarlo. Además, considerando la relación de tamaños, él tendría que ser el de abajo una vez más… aunque la primera vez no habían llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias como para saber eso. Tigerclaw sólo había usado sus dedos para…

¡No! No quería ni debía albergar sentimientos… ¡es decir ideas como ésas respecto a Tigerclaw!

Por suerte, Donatello apareció para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones:

_ ¡Usagi! _su amigo corrió hacia él, con los brazos abiertos. El kimono ondeando detrás de él igual que las orejas de Usagi cuando corrieron el uno hacia el otro.

El joven inventor se le colgó del cuello y se negó a dejarlo ir por varios minutos, estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el abrazo duraba;

_ Estaba tan preocupado por ti… _le confesó el ojirrojo_ ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Tigerclaw te hizo daño…?

_ No. Nada de eso, Donatello-san… Estoy bien. _Usagi le besó la frente, conmovido_ Tigerclaw no es como nosotros pensábamos…

_ Vaya, ¿es todavía peor…? _resopló Donatello, apartándose un poco de él.

Usagi rió. Había extrañado a su quejoso y rezongón amigo…

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Donatello? _el conejo le puso ambas manos en los hombros_ ¿Cuidaron de ti, como Tigerclaw me prometió…?

_ Bueno… No diré que fue un paseo por la playa… _el inventor rodó los ojos, acariciando las manos de Usagi_ Pero me encuentro bien. Las concubinas cuidaron de mí mientras no estuviste…

_ ¿Qué pasó con Leatherhead…? ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

Donatello guardó silencio. Cuando trató de abrir la boca para responder, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… y Usagi lo abrazó, adivinando la respuesta.

_ Lo siento tanto, Donatello-san… _Usagi le permitió esconder la cara en su pecho.

_ No quiso decirme en dónde estaba el príncipe… _sollozó el más alto_ Todo lo que me dijo fueron un montón de incoherencias sin sentido y… y luego él… murió entre mis brazos, Usagi…

_ Tranquilo, Donatello… te prometo que todo estará bien. _lo consoló el conejo_ Buscaremos la manera de salir ambos de aquí, y podremos ir a buscar a los príncipes… Encontraremos a Mickey y a Zéfiro…

_ Eso es otra cosa… _Donatello se restregó los ojos_ Creo que Zéfiro podría ser la persona que informó a Traximus acerca de los puntos débiles del ejército…

_ ¿Qué? P-pero… ¿Por qué haría eso el príncipe Zéfiro…? _Usagi no le encontraba sentido a aquello_ ¿Por qué estaría del lado de Traximus?

_ No lo sé… Pero creo que Leatherhead no estaba mintiendo acerca de ello… _le aseguró el inventor_ Piénsalo. Tal vez por eso sabían que tú no tenías información importante para brindarles y te subastaron… ¡Porque no les interesa Zéfiro!

_ No puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué preparó toda ésa estrategia con el túnel de escape si él mismo conspiró para condenar a su familia y a todo el reino?

_ Según la versión de Leatherhead, el túnel no conducía a ninguna parte… sólo era una trampa, para tener a toda la familia real en un solo lugar cuando invadieran el palacio… _reflexionó Donatello_ Lo he pensado, y creo que tiene sentido… Incluso se deshizo de ti, su propio guardaespaldas, y te envió a buscar a Mickey… ¿No te parece sospechoso?

_ Él sabía que no me necesitaría… porque al ser cómplice los secuaces de Traximus no le harían daño. El blanco de la Invasión era el resto de la familia real… _dedujo el conejo, rascándose la barbilla_ Donatello, esto es algo muy grave…

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Arghh! ¡He tratado de encontrar una manera de escapar de aquí, para que podamos ir a averiguar todo esto por nosotros mismos! _le aseguró el inventor, que de haber tenido cabello, se lo estaría arrancando a tirones_ ¡Pero es imposible quitarse éstas tobilleras y no puedo pensar con ése imbécil de Raphael persiguiéndome para que me case con él y…!

_ ¡Woahh! ¡Espero un segundo, Donatello-san! _lo frenó el de orejas largas_ ¿Cómo que "casarte"…? ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Oh, es cierto… No lo sabes… _Donatello suspiró pesadamente_ Tengo una especie de… "Pretendiente"…

El joven inventor lo puso al tanto de la propuesta de matrimonio de Raphael. También le dio una versión menos detallada sobre cómo le había advertido sobre el número de serie en su caparazón, y le mencionó la advertencia que Samid le había hecho acerca de huir del castillo antes de que la furia de los rebeldes se desatara…

_ Bueno… Eso es más o menos todo lo que te perdiste. _concluyó_ Seguro estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es una locura…

_ Mhmmm… _Usagi murmuró algo con los dientes apretados, ideando un plan.

_ ¡Todos aquí actúan como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo! _se quejó el ojirrojo, agitando las manos_ Pero yo no pienso ni siquiera considerarlo… ¡Es decir! ¡Imagínate! _Donatello comenzó a reír nerviosamente_ ¡Yo y ése…! ¡Ese…! ¡Bruto…!

_ Donatello… Tal vez debamos considerarlo… _sugirió de repente el conejo.

El inventor rio aún con más fuerza:

_ ¡Perdona! ¿Me repites de nuevo lo que dijiste? _le pidió_ ¡Porque me pareció haber oído que…! ¡Jaja! ¡Que quieres que lo considere!

Usagi permaneció serio al contestarle:

_ Puede ser nuestra última carta, Donatello-san… _dijo_ Tenemos que conseguir el código de tu tobillera cuanto antes, y ése soldado puede dártela…

_ No hablas en serio… ¿Quieres que yo le siga el juego a Raphael… sólo para conseguir el código? _Donatello no podía creer el plan de su amigo_ ¡Usagi! ¡Me sorprende que seas tú precisamente el que me sugiera esto!

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que no estamos jugando limpio! _se defendió el de orejas largas_ Pero tampoco los demás… Pensar que el príncipe Zéfiro pudo habernos traicionado de ésa forma… me ha dejado muy perturbado. Y si los rebeldes están pensando en llevar a cabo sus planes, como dice Samid, entonces también tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra.

_ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Supongamos que funciona! _exclamó el más alto, cruzándose de brazos_ Yo le hago ojitos a Raphael, acepto calentarle la cama todas las noches, él me da una sortija y la contraseña de la tobillera… ¡Excelente! ¿¡Pero qué hacemos contigo, sabelotodo de orejas largas?! ¡Eh! ¿Cómo conseguiremos el código de tú tobillera?

_ Haré que Tigerclaw me la diga… _mintió el conejo, quien ya sabía el código de su tobillera pero quería mantener a su amigo de ojos rojos motivado.

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Claro! ¡Tigerclaw! _se burló Donatello_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer para que coopere contigo? ¿Seducirlo? ¡Jajajaja!

Donatello emitió una risotada sarcástica, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que Usagi no se estaba riendo para nada…

_ Oh… ¿E-en serio vas a seducir a ése tigre viejo? _preguntó, haciendo que el conejo se sonrojara levemente.

_ ¡Sólo voy a hablar con él! _le aseguró éste, apartando la mirada_ Se lo pediré como un favor…

_Usagi… ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? _intuyó el más alto_ ¿Ustedes se conocían desde antes…?

_ Nos conocimos tiempo atrás… cuando yo estaba entrenando con las liebres. _resumió el conejo, poco dispuesto a dar más detalles_ No es importante… ¿Leatherhead te dijo algo más que nos pueda ser útil?

_ No… Sólo un montón de delirios acerca de que éste mundo no es más que un sueño del que debemos despertar... _suspiró Donatello, mirando el suelo_ ¡Oh! Y también está ese mensaje perturbador que escribió en la…

¡KAAAAAABBOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Cuando la isla flotante se estrelló contra el suelo, las paredes vibraron tanto que Usagi y Donatello permanecieron abrazados algunos segundos, sin entender qué había pasado:

_ ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso…?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la montaña, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel terminaban el tour por la aldea…

Iban caminando cuando de pronto el líder sacó un pequeño cuchillo de sus ropas y se inclinó sobre el pasto. Una formación de cristales crecía entre un grupo de flores, con la punta afilada hacia arriba…

_ Hay que mantener a raya a éstos cristales… _dijo el ojiazul, escarbando la tierra con el cuchillo_ De lo contrario, crecen por doquier…

_ ¿Por eso hay más mineros que recolectores...? _preguntó el príncipe cuando el mayor se volvió hacia él.

_ Exacto… _Leo le entregó el cristal que acaba de arrancar de la tierra_ Para ti…

Miguel Ángel aceptó el regalo, levemente sonrojado:

_ ¡Tiene una flor adentro! _observó, rodeando el obsequio entre sus dedos regordetes.

_ Sí… Los cristales tienden a crecer encapsulando cosas… _Leonardo tomó las manos del príncipe entre las suyas_ Mira más de cerca… ¿Ves lo que pasa con la flor?

El de ojos claros miró con atención. La flor que había quedado atrapada entre los cristales comenzaba a desintegrarse, disolviéndose lentamente ante sus ojos…

_ ¿Q-qué es lo que está pasando…? _se lamentó_ ¿Por qué mi flor desapareció?

_ Es el efecto de los cristales. _le explicó el líder, aún sin soltar sus manos_ Cuando aparecieron por primera vez, nuestros ancestros estaban limpiando éste lugar y los consideraron un regalo de los Dioses. Éstos cristales encapsularon la basura y la disolvieron, evaporándola en ésa nube de toxinas con la que ya estás familiarizado…

_ Oh… Pero… ¿Y ahora que ya no hay basura por ningún lado?

_ Como te dije, aún crecen y encapsulan cosas… pero ya no tanto como antes. _Leonardo se alejó de él y le señaló un punto en las montañas_ Los mineros han logrado reducirlos, y ahora sólo crecen sin control en aquél punto de allá… En una cueva… _explicó_ También es nuestro cementerio.

Miguel Ángel tragó saliva al oír eso y guardó el cristal entre sus ropas:

_ Pues… Supongo que la idea de ser enterrado en un cementerio de cristal es romántica hasta cierto punto… _comentó.

"_Pero ahora tendré pesadillas en las que me quedo atrapado adentro de un cristal y me disuelvo en una nube de toxinas venenosas…"_ añadió mentalmente.

_ Bueno, ya hemos recorrido la aldea… _Leonardo acomodó los nudos con los que sostenía a su huevo/pasajero en la espalda_ ¿Qué crees que te gustaría hacer para contribuir, Miguel Ángel?

_ No lo sé… Realmente no soy bueno en nada… _respondió la tortuga más joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miguel Ángel tenía miedo de que eso sonara a "falsa modestia"… pero era la pura verdad.

En su antigua vida todos hacían todo por él… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pulirse en nada que no fuera jugar, verse bonito y estar tirado en su habitación comiendo dulces y mirando el techo. Le estaba prohibido.

Sin embargo, Leonardo sonrió con dulzura:

_ Todo el mundo es bueno en algo, Miguel Ángel… _le aseguró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro cariñosamente_ Estoy seguro de que hay algo en lo que eres el mejor.

_ Bueno… _Mickey se sonrojó al ver que otra vez estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Podía tratar de explicarle a Leo lo bueno que era dando palizas… pero esa habilidad no le serviría de nada en un lugar tan tranquilo como ése_ Creo que sólo soy bueno para causar problemas… _suspiró al fin.

El líder de la aldea decidió no acosarlo de más con ésa pregunta. En cambio, sonrió aún más ampliamente, mirando las nubes arremolinadas:

_ ¿Sabes, Miguel Ángel? Me recuerdas a un viejo amigo mío… _comentó_ Se metía en líos muy seguido…

_ ¡N-no soy un busca pleitos…! _se apresuró a aclarar el de ojos claros, temeroso de que tal vez Leo hubiese malinterpretado sus excusas_ Yo no busco líos, es sólo que… No quiero estorbarles…

_ No eres un estorbo. _le aseguró Leo_ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

_ Nadie… Pero… Ustedes tienen una vida tan buena aquí… _Mickey se entristeció_ Me asusta pensar que si no encajo, tal vez tenga que irme…

La sonrisa de Leonardo se borró. Pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarle a Mickey cuánto le disgustaba ésa idea, porque Napoleón llegó corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban… y no traía buenas noticias.

_ ¡LEO…! ¡Ayuda…! _la rana se detuvo para recuperar el aliento unos momentos_ ¡Se trata de uno de los niños…!

_ ¿¡Qué?! _Leo se reunió con él de inmediato_ ¿¡QUÉ OCURRIÓ?! ¿QUÉ HICISTE AHORA NAPOLEÓN?

_ ¡Síganme…! _Napoleón comenzó a correr de regreso, con ambas tortugas detrás de él_ M-m-me distraje un segundo y… ¡Niko es tan escurridizo…! Está en el cementerio…

La rana no dio más detalles del asunto, hasta llegar al lugar del problema. Un grupo de niños estaban arracimados a la entrada de la cueva, murmurando preocupados…

_ ¡Niko está allá abajo! _exclamó una de las niñas, aferrando su muñeca.

_ Uno de los cristales le atrapó el pie… _le informó uno de los niños a Leonardo y Napoleón_ ¡No puede zafarse…!

_ Yo iré por él. _decidió Leonardo, entregándole la valiosa carga que llevaba en la espalda a Miguel Ángel_ Cuídalo por mí, ¿sí?

Mickey asintió, abrazando el huevo de dragón entre sus brazos regordetes. Leonardo y Napoleón se pusieron en acción, usando una cuerda como arnés:

_ Tendrás que bajarme de a poco, Napoleón… _el ojiazul colgó un pico en su espalda y se ató la cuerda alrededor de la cintura_ Y subirme cuando te dé la orden. ¿Entendido?

_ S-sí… Entendido. _la rana aferró bien los pies en la tierra y sujetó la cuerda_ Niños, Mickey… ¡Hagan espacio…!

Los niños se apartaron a una distancia prudente, sólo para apelotonarse alrededor del príncipe… que también miraba la escena con ojos muy abiertos.

Todos contenían el aliento cuando Leo bajó a la cueva -que se extendía como un pasaje subterráneo y oscuro- y respiraron ruidosamente cuando el joven líder salió pocos segundos después con el escurridizo conejito en sus brazos.

_ Ahhh… ¡Gracias a los Dioses…! _suspiró ruidosamente la rana, traspirando la poca hidratación que le quedaba a su cuerpo de anfibio_ Niko, tú disfrutas haciendo cosas que hacen que me suba la presión… ¿No es así?

_ ¡Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Niko! _le reprochó Leonardo, desatando las cuerdas_ ¡Es muy peligroso allá abajo!

El pequeño conejito frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos:

_ Lo sé. _murmuró con enfado.

_ ¿Lo sabes? ¡Si lo supieras, no habrías tratado de bajar por segunda vez! _le recordó el líder, aferrándole los hombros_ ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Niko? ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas?

_ ¡NO TENGO POR QUÉ DAR EXPLICACIONES, BOBONARDO! _gritó el conejito_ ¡Y MENOS DÁRTELAS A TI!

Para darle más convicción a sus palabras, tiró una patada a la espinilla del más alto. Leo emitió un alarido de dolor y lo soltó, dándole una oportunidad para escabullirse. Niko salió corriendo… pero no llegó muy lejos porque su madre ya llegaba al lugar y al ver el revuelo que su hijo había provocado lo sujetó de una oreja y se lo llevó de regreso a la casa.

_ Bueno… _Napoleón se sacudió las manos, satisfecho con el desenlace_ Su madre se encargará de darle un escarmiento a ese niño… ¡Ya podemos volver a nuestras felices vidas!

_ Arghhh… _Leonardo seguía saltando en un pie_ ¡Ése niño va a terminar por sacarme de mis casillas uno de estos días…! ¡Se suponía que los tuvieras a todos vigilados, Napoleón!

_ ¡Ya te expliqué que es un conejito muy escurridizo! _se defendió la rana_ Me di vuelta un segundo y ¡ZAS! Vino a meterse derechito en la cueva de los cristales… ¡Y no es mi culpa que te odie!

_ ¡Él no me odia! _lo contradijo Leo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ésa afirmación fuese cierta_ Sólo me culpa de que su hermano Usagi nunca haya regresado a la aldea…

_ Usagi…?! _Mickey se metió en la conversación_ ¿Estás hablando de Usagi el conejo? ¿El de las orejas largas? ¿Y una cicatriz en la ceja?

El líder se lo quedó mirando, con ojos muy abiertos:

_ ¿L-lo conoces…?

_ ¡Sí, claro! _Mickey no podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo_ ¡Él era el guardaespaldas de…!

_ ¡MIREN! _Napoleón interrumpió al más joven, para señalar estupefacto el huevo entre sus brazos_ ¡El huevo! ¡Se rompió…!

_ ¡EEEEK! _Mickey apartó un poco el huevo de su pecho_ ¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta de que se había roto!

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? _Leonardo se acercó más, para inspeccionar de cerca ésa cáscara resquebrajada.

Antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas –o de que la tortuga más joven pudiera devolverle el huevo a Leonardo- la cáscara se terminó de romper un una cabeza emergió… con sus enormes ojos amarillos abiertos… y fijos en Mickey.

_ Uh-oh… _Napoleón fue el primero de los tres en romper el silencio_ Mickey, parece ya encontraste tu trabajo: ahora eres mamá…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en la capital…

Raphael contemplaba la isla que se había desplomado con los dientes y los puños apretados:

_ ¡Qué desastre…! _exclamó, mirando la nube de humo que se elevaba sobre la maquinaria_ Si Fishface supiera que tengo que hacer estas cosas por TC, no querría reemplazarme...

Ciertamente, no iba a ser nada bonito cuando Traximus preguntara quién había desbaratado su hermoso jardín y él tuviera que dar la cara por su jefe.

Consideró llamar a alguien que la arreglara… pero era bien sabido por todos que el diseñador original del jardín había muerto sin revelar los secretos de ésas maquinarias de relojería y propulsión de aire. De hecho, si mal no recordaba, Traximus lo había asesinado para asegurarse de que nadie más tuviese un jardín igual al suyo…

Derrotado, pateó algunos engranajes que habían salido volando y se sentó a contemplar ése desastre… deseando tener algo de beber con él.

_ Herramientas… _la voz de Donatello lo hizo sobresaltarse.

_ ¿Qué? _Raphael se volvió hacia el muchacho de ojos rojos, que había salido de la nada.

_ Sin eso no podrás arreglarlas… _insistió Donatello, señalando la isla desplomada.

El soldado se levantó de su sitio, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando:

_ ¿Si te consigo herramientas, me ayudarás a repararla…? _preguntó, perplejo por ése cambio de actitud en Donatello.

_ Sólo la revisaré… no te prometo nada. _el inventor se cruzó de brazos, haciendo cara de pocos amigos_ Los mecanismos de éstas cosas son muy viejos...

Raphael no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir bien parado de ése lío, y se fue a conseguir herramientas –y una segunda botella de vino de ciruelas- dejando a Donatello a solas. Usagi salió de su escondite ni bien perdió al soldado de vista:

_ Es un buen comienzo, Donatello-san… _lo felicitó.

_ ¡No me hagas ésa cara…! _le advirtió Donatello, echo un manojo de nervios_ No voy a seguir el plan al pie de la letra… Déjame ver si puedo arrancarle la contraseña de mi tobillera por mi propia cuenta.

Usagi contuvo un suspiro de resignación:

_ Como gustes… lo haremos a tu manera, Donatello.

_ Gracias. _el más alto lo observó, mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse_ ¿Te vas a quedar aquí, viendo…?

_ ¿No quieres que te vigile por si trata de propasarse contigo…? _se sorprendió el conejo, cruzando las piernas.

Donatello se sonrojó al considerar ésa posibilidad, y apartó la mirada:

_ ¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo, Usagi! _le aseguró_ Si ése cretino trata de ponerme las manos encima otra vez, ¡le romperé los dientes!

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con "otra vez"? _quiso saber el conejo, levantando una ceja.

Raphael volvió justo a tiempo para que Donatello no tuviera que responder ésa pregunta. Trajo suficientes herramientas con él como para que el joven inventor pudiera "entretenerse" durante toda la tarde... y eso fue lo que hizo.

El más alto trató de disimular su emoción al ver todas ésas llaves de tuercas... ¡Las había extrañado tanto!

Había echado de menos el olor a aceite de motor y grasa… y anhelaba oír de nuevo el ruido a engranajes y motores funcionando.

Sin importarle si su precioso atuendo color vino se manchaba de hollín y grasa, se hincó de rodillas en medio de la maquinaria abatida y se puso a trabajar en silencio… pero con una expresión en su rostro que delataba que la estaba pasando en grande.

Raphael no tardó en notarlo… y sonrió, bebiendo silenciosamente de su nueva botella de vino de ciruelas. Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a ése muchacho y se veía… encantador.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con él ahora…? ¿Debía reiterarle su propuesta?

Para qué molestarse… ya sabía de ante mano que no iba a aceptar…

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? No podía arriesgarse a que Fishface encontrase a su amo y lo devolviera...

Tanto él como Usagi permanecían silenciosos, vigilando a Donatello. Ambos perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones… hasta que el soldado le ofreció un poco de su bebida al conejo.

_ No, gracias… _Usagi rechazó cortésmente el ofrecimiento_ No suelo beber…

_ Pues, no con el estómago vacío… _sonrió el de ojos verdes_ Ya hace un rato que se escucha el ruido de tus tripas.

Usagi no compartió el chiste, pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Raphael le señaló un cantero:

_ Crecen zanahorias en el cantero de por allá… _le indicó, amistosamente.

_ Otra vez con los estereotipos… _se quejó el conejo, frunciendo el ceño. Pero la sola idea de comer zanahorias recién sacadas de la tierra era una gran tentación…

Y de todas maneras, Donatello no quería ser vigilado…

"_Ah, qué más da… Donatello estará bien si sólo me voy por unos segundos…" _decidió, levantándose.

Donatello espió por el rabillo del ojo cómo Usagi salía de escena, y ajustó las últimas tuercas a toda prisa;

_ Ya está lista. Vamos a probarla… _el ojirrojo presionó un botón y los mecanismos de propulsión de aire comenzaron a funcionar, levantando polvo por doquier.

_ ¡Espera…! _Raphael se abrió paso entre la nube de polvo_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? ¡Puede ser peligroso!

_ No seas cobarde, Raphael… _se burló el más alto, encendiendo los últimos mecanismos_ Ahora, las hélices… ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy un genio!

El joven inventor sonrió ampliamente al ver la isla –o lo que quedaba de ella después de estrellarse- enderezarse y elevarse con lentitud.

_ ¡Subamos! _Donatello divisó una pequeña escalerilla a otro lado, y corrió para alcanzarla_ ¡Hay que ver cómo luce todo desde arriba!

_ ¡Donatello, espera…! _Raphael entró en pánico al verlo subirse y elevarse por encima del suelo_ ¡Aguarda! ¡Puede ser peligroso! ¿Cómo harás para bajar de ahí una vez que estés en lo más alto?

Pero Donatello estaba demasiado eufórico a causa de su triunfo, como para escuchar razones:

_ ¡Rápido! ¡Salta o te quedas abajo, gallinita! _le gritó, subiendo por la escalera.

_ ¿¡A quién llamas gallina?! _Raphael guardó otra vez su botella en el compartimiento de su armadura y se lanzó a una carrera para alcanzar la escalerilla que colgaba de la isla, fracasando en su primer intento por atraparla.

_ ¡Muy lento! _Donatello le enseñó la lengua y luego siguió subiendo_ ¡Te pongo a juntar caracoles y se te escapan!

El de ojos verdes por fin pudo alcanzar la escalera y comenzó a subir detrás de Donatello:

_ A quién le importan los caracoles… _comentó en voz baja, mirando las piernas del inventor asomándose por debajo de su vestido sin que éste lo supiera.

El más alto terminó de subir a la plataforma y no se molestó en ayudar a quien venía detrás de él:

_ Todo parece funcionar bien… _corroboró_ Deberán cambiar las plantas que se dañaron durante la caída, pero todo lo demás sobrevivió… Éstos sistemas, aunque viejos, tienen un diseño "anti-impacto" que hace que se desplomen con lentitud en caso de que los motores dejen de funcionar… _Donatello recitaba los datos sobre mecánica que ya sabía de memoria como un perico_ Es brillante. Ante los accidentes, sobrevive la mayor parte de la maquinaria… Lo que hace que sea más fácil repararla.

Raphael terminó de subirse y se sacudió el polvo de su armadura con gesto fastidiado:

_ No me digas… a mí no me lo pareció muy "Anti-Impacto" cuando se estrelló en el jardín y temblaron todas las ventanas del palacio. _gruñó_ ¿Por qué sigue subiendo?

_ Eso es automático… seguirá subiendo hasta "nivelarse" con las otras islas. _Donatello localizó una pequeña barandilla de metal. Luego de asegurarse de que estuviese firme, se recargó sobre ella para mirar el paisaje.

Raphael lo imitó:

_ Creo que dejamos a tu novio atrás… _comentó, mirando la pequeña y lejana mancha blanca debajo de ellos.

_ Usagi no es mi novio. _le aclaró Donatello, frunciendo el ceño_ Sólo somos… muy amigos.

_ Bueno, ahora que tu "amigo" se fue… estaremos más tiempo a solas tú y yo. _bromeó el de ojos verdes, pero no tuvo tiempo de acercarse más a Donatello porque la isla comenzó a temblar_ ¿¡Q-qué está pasando?!

_ ¡N-no lo sé! _Donatello se aferró a la barandilla_ ¡Los motores están fallando! Tal vez… Yo conecté mal algunos cables… ¡Ahhhhh…!

La isla comenzó a venirse debajo de nuevo, más rápidamente ésta vez:

_ ¡DIJISTE QUE SABÍAS LO QUE HACÍAS! _gritó Raphael, aferrándose a la barra de metal con ambas manos_ ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!

_ ¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIRRRR! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Ambas tortugas gritaron desaforadas mientras la isla tomaba cada vez más velocidad a medida que se acercaba al suelo… pero entonces, como por arte de magia, las hélices se encendieron otra vez:

_ ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Caíste! _se carcajeó el inventor_ ¡Debiste ver tu cara, Raphael! ¡Pasaste por todos los tonos de verde…!

_ ¡¿Q-qué fue lo que hiciste…?! _Raphael estaba transpirando del susto_ ¡Casi nos matas!

_ Idiota… ¡Estoy operando manualmente la isla! ¿Ves? _Donatello se movió de su sitio, revelando la caja de fusibles detrás de él.

_ ¿¡Estás demente!?

_ Sólo estoy "emparejando" los tantos entre nosotros… _le explicó el inventor, altanero_ ESO, fue por lo de las nalgadas… ¡Y ESTO, es por obligarme a usar ropa de mujer…!

El más alto volvió a repetir la hazaña de apagar las hélices y dejar que la isla perdiese altura, para torturar a Raphael:

_ ¡AHHHHHHH! _Raphael se aferró otra vez a la barandilla, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

_ Podemos hacer esto toda la tarde, si quieres… ¡Pídeme disculpas! _le exigió el ojirrojo_ ¡AHORA!

_ ¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! _el de ojos verdes optó por ceder a los reclamos del más alto_ ¡SOLO HAZ QUE ÉSTA COSA SE QUEDE QUIETA!

Donatello detuvo su "pequeña" venganza, y la isla se estabilizó… permitiéndole a Raphael tomar un respiro. El soldado se incorporó, jadeando:

_ Sí que eres un demente… _dijo, para empezar.

_ Mi disculpa, si no te importa. _amenazó Donatello, moviendo peligrosamente la mano hacia los fusibles.

_ ¡Bien, lo siento! ¡Lamento haberte conseguido ropa de mujer! _se apresuró a decir el soldado_ Y lamento que te creyeras que iba a nalguearte cuando no era cierto… sólo jugaba contigo. Creí que eso había quedado claro.

Donatello rodó los ojos, poco satisfecho con el resultado:

_ Wow. La disculpa más conmovedora de todos los tiempos… _exclamó, dejando en paz los controles_ Me conmueves, Raph…

_ Ufff… _Raphael se enderezó, una vez que estuvo seguro de que el suelo ya no se movería bajo sus pies_ Pensé que te había compensado todo eso al decirte en dónde estaba Usagi, cuando lo creías atado en la cama de Tigerclaw. _le recordó.

_ Mmmm. No. No estuviste ni cerca de compensarme. _le respondió el inventor, pellizcando unas plantas cercanas_ Ahora sí estamos a mano… ¿Moras?

Raphael ignoró aquellos frutos silvestres en la palma del más alto y volvió a sacar su botella de vino de ciruelas de su armadura;

_ No gracias. Aquí tengo el único producto de la fruta que vale la pena… _anunció, antes de beber un sorbo.

_ ¿Y no lo compartirás…? _preguntó Donnie, sorprendiendo al soldado con su petición.

_ Si me lo pides amablemente… _comenzó a decir Raphael.

_ Olvídalo.

El de ojos verdes se echó una carcajada:

_ Vamos, Donnie. Sólo estoy bromeando contigo… _le aseguró, pasándole la botella_ Creí que sería una especie de "Costumbre" entre nosotros. Aunque no creo que el vino de ciruelas te guste… es un poco ácido.

Donatello le arrebató la botella, con el ceño fruncido:

_ Ah, claro… Y tú lo sabes todo sobre mí. _gruñó antes de beber un buen sorbo.

_ ¡Eres un grosero! _exclamó Raphael, cruzando los brazos sobre la barandilla_ ¿Tratas así a todo el mundo?

_ Sólo a las personas que no me agradan…

_ ¿Yo no te agrado? ¡Vaya sorpresa! _Raphael rodó los ojos_ ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste a reparar éste desastre?

El ojirrojo se encogió de hombros y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano:

_ Solo… me gusta reparar cosas. _dijo_ Y no se me ocurría una mejor forma de darte una lección… _declaró, devolviéndole la botella.

_ No te gustó, ¿verdad?

_ He probado mejores…

_ Vaya, un experto. _lo elogió el ojiverde_ Para los soldados como yo… sólo importa que tenga alcohol.

Mientras Raphael se mantenía inclinado sobre el barandal, bebiendo silencioso su vino de ciruelas, Donatello se acomodó un poco más cerca… apoyando el caparazón sobre la barra metálica, quedando de espaldas al atardecer.

El viento hamacaba tanto las cintas rojas de la máscara de Raphael como el delicado adorno en la cabeza de Donatello…

_ ¿Cómo puedes servir a alguien como Traximus y estar tan tranquilo? _soltó este de repente.

A Raphael no pareció molestarlo la pregunta tan directa:

_ Es mejor estar en las manos del diablo que en su camino… algunos debemos conformarnos con ser simples soldados. _dijo.

_ ¡Pero…!

_ No todos podemos ser románticos luchadores en busca de la libertad… o esclavos que huyen lejos. _agregó.

_ ¿Debería tomarme eso como una pedrada…? _se enfadó el inventor, cruzando los brazos.

_ Tómatelo como quieras. _respondió Raphael, comenzando a enfadarse también_ ¿Y cuál es tu elevada misión en la vida que te permite criticar lo que yo hago? ¿Eh?

Donatello no le contestó. Sólo se apartó más de él y miró hacia otra parte…

"_Volverle la cara no es un buen comienzo, si lo que quiero es conseguir la contraseña…"_ reconoció, para sus adentros. Debía planear otra estrategia.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que hable civilizadamente con ése bruto? Por mucho que pusiera de su parte, cada palabra que intercambiaban lo sacaba de quicio.

Desde que se habían subido a la isla no habían hecho más que pelear… y después de su pequeña jugarreta haciéndole creer que la isla se desplomaba, era lógico suponer que Raphael no estaría dispuesto a darle la contraseña.

"_Aunque ésa broma valió totalmente la pena…"_ celebró el inventor, recordando la expresión de terror absoluto en la cara de Raphael. En fin, si quería resultados… Iba a tener que cambiar sus modos…

Y comenzar ofreciéndole una disculpa:

_ Raphael… Yo…

_ La verdad sólo soy un soldado porque no sé hacer otras cosas. _lo interrumpió Raphael.

_ ¿Uh…?

_ Yo vengo de las calles. De los barrios bajos de la capital… _confesó el ojiverde_ Saber solamente repartir golpes y robar, no te deja muchas opciones de carrera.

Donatello se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir al oír ésa historia.

Raphael no le debía realmente ésa explicación… ni ninguna explicación. Pero al final había sido el primero de los dos en comportarse maduramente;

_ ¿De los barrios bajos…? _preguntó el más alto_ ¿Por eso sabías cómo borrar códigos de serie…?

_ También sé hacer tatuajes… _le aseguró Raphael, sonriendo a medias_ Tigerclaw fue quien me sacó de allí y me crió… cuando fui mayor, me enseñó el oficio de soldado.

_ ¿Tigerclaw te crió…? _al ojirrojo le costaba trabajo imaginarse como una figura paterna a ése ser tan temible_ Pero… ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

Ésta vez fue Raphael el que se quedó sin decir nada y le volvió la cara.

_ Perdona por preguntar… _Donatello temió haber ido demasiado lejos_ Sé que no me incumbe…

_ Está bien. No es que no quiera hablar del tema. _le aseguró_ Es sólo que es… complicado. No podía quedarme con ninguno de ellos. _explicó_ Mi padre estaba fascinado con mi madre, pero creo que yo no era un bebé muy atractivo… y ninguna de las dos familias me quiso.

_ ¿Cómo es eso…?

_ Mi madre era una tortuga de agua dulce… y mi padre una tortuga de los Balcanes.

_ Oh… _Donatello lo comprendió entonces: Raphael había sido un marginado en su niñez porque no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos razas_ Lo lamento…

Rapahel se quedó mirando el resto de su bebida, balanceándose lentamente en el fondo de la botella:

_ Me gustaría decirte que es historia antigua y que ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente… Pero todos siguen esperando que me comporte como una tortuga de los Balcanes y vaya por la vida arrancando cabezas. _se quejó_ Todos esperan que me sea de cierta manera, cuando en realidad, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de qué soy exactamente...

El soldado guardó silencio, quizás sorprendido de lo mucho que le había confesado a un extraño como Donatello… pero la respuesta de éste dejó en claro que no había sido una mala idea:

_ Peor para ellos. _comenzó diciendo el más alto, con un tono burlón_ Si fueras como ellos creen que eres… ya les habrías arrancado la cabeza. ¿Verdad…?

Raphael sonrió, y asintió brevemente;

_ Ciertamente tienes un buen punto, Donatello.

_ Me alegra… que se equivoquen respecto a ti. _admitió el inventor, pellizcando el moño de su vestido nerviosamente_ Y me alegra… haberme equivocado respecto a ti.

_ Entonces, admites que no soy tan malo… _sonrió Raphael_ ¡Vaya! ¡Hacer que sientas lástima por mí fue una buena estrategia! _bromeó.

_ Sí, admito que no eres tan malo. _puntualizó el inventor, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos_ Pero no te emociones… aún no eres el tipo de persona con la que me gustaría unirme en matrimonio.

_ ¿Ni aunque sea un matrimonio por conveniencia…? _le recordó Raphael, frustrando sus intentos por alejarse al acercarse más a él.

_ ¡No!

_ Qué mal… ¿Y por qué, no?

_ ¡Porque siempre me sacas de quicio! _exclamó Donatello, con los nervios de punta.

_ Entonces estamos empatados… porque tú también me pones de nervios. _admitió Raphael_ Somos la pareja ideal. Hasta parecemos una vieja pareja de casados: todo el día discutiendo.

_ No tendría que discutir contigo, si no fueras un cretino todo el tiempo… _Donatello se dio cuenta de que no podía retroceder más_ ¡Y ya deja de pegarte tanto a mí!

El ojiverde dejó de acercarse a él, y se quedó parado obedientemente en su sitio:

_ ¿Por qué no confías en mí, Donatello? _quiso saber_ Todo lo que he hecho por ti hasta ahora, ha sido con buenas intenciones… Sólo he tratado de ayudarte a salir del embrollo en que estás metido…

_ En el que tú me metiste, querrás decir. _le recordó Donatello_ No me importa lo que digas, Raphael. No voy a confiar en ti… De hecho, Tú tampoco deberías de confiar en mí. _sugirió Donatello_ ¿Mi broma pesada no te enseñó nada…?

_ Me enseñó que no juegas limpio… y eso hace que me gustes más. _respondió Raphael sin dudar_ Te pareces a mí.

El soldado trató de acercarse una vez más, dando pequeños pasos:

_ ¿Sabes qué creo? _comenzó a decir_ Si me lo preguntas, eres igual de bestia que yo… Grosero y con malas intenciones.

_ Pero nadie te lo preguntó. _gruñó el más alto_ Y claro que no, yo no soy como tú…

_ Claro que sí. _insistió el de la armadura, divertido.

_ Claro que no. _Donatello comprobó que Raphael no tenía intenciones de mantenerse alejado de él_ ¡Y ya apártate…!

_ No.

_ ¡Te lo advierto, Raphael! ¡Estoy armado! _Donatello sacó una enorme llave de tuercas que había llevado de contrabando en su vestido y trato de asestarle un golpe.

Raphael también sacó uno de sus sais, y bloqueó el golpe que iba dirigido a su cabeza con toda precisión. Ambos permanecieron un rato midiendo fuerzas, con la llave y el arma trabados uno con el otro:

_ Creo que yo tampoco jugaré limpio ahora... _declaró el soldado con calma, sacando un segundo Sai.

Segundos después, la llave de tuercas salió volando de las manos del inventor y se estrelló en un cantero.

_ ¡Bruto! _fue todo lo que el más alto atinó a decir, sorprendido por haber sido desarmado tan rápido.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo veías venir? _Raphael guardó sus Sais, contento con su victoria_ No puedes anticiparte a todo lo que va a pasar, Donnie… Además… Lo perfectamente planeado no le va a la pasión.

_ No me vengas con eso de la pasión, ¡eres un bestia!

_ Pero al final me domarás, ¿eh, Bella? _lo provocó el soldado, consiguiendo que el más alto tratara de darle un puñetazo.

Raphael apresó su mano, y apoyó su otra mano libre en la pared detrás del furioso inventor:

_ Muy bien, hagamos esto: démonos un beso, y si no nos provoca nada… no volveré a molestarte, Donatello.

_ ¡NO! _se negó casi de inmediato el ojirrojo.

_ Dicen que con solo besar a una persona sabes si es la indicada para ti… _trató de convencerlo Raphael.

_ No me vengas con patrañas. Eso suena ridículo.

_ Si es tan ridículo entonces no te importará besarme y contradecirme.

Donatello sintió un molesto aguijón en su interior. La sensación de que ya había estado en una discusión como ésa antes…

_ ¡No voy a besarte! _le aseguró, tratando de zafar su mano apresada.

_ ¿Qué te lo impide? _siguió provocándolo Raphael_ ¿Te da miedo que yo sea tu indicado?

El más alto trató de pensar un insulto coherente, pero al final estalló en carcajadas. Discutir con ése idiota era como discutir con un niño…

_ ¡Esta conversación es ridícula! _exclamó, frustrado_ ¿Por qué siento que no es la primera vez que hablo del tema contigo…?

Raphael se puso serio por un momento;

_ A veces yo siento lo mismo… cada vez que me das ésa mirada. _confesó_ Sí, esa… Siento que te conozco de otra parte. No sé, tal vez de otra vida.

Donatello guardó silencio, y Raphael dejó ir su mano. Sin embargo, éste permaneció embelesado mirando los encendidos rubíes del más alto.

Otra vez brillaban como dos piedras preciosas con la luz del atardecer…

_ Fue por eso que te hice traje hasta aquí... _dijo_ Tenía que averiguar por qué tenía la sensación de que ya me habían mirado así antes.

_ Tal vez ya te han mirado así porque eres tan molesto que siempre sacas lo peor de las personas… _respondió de mal modo el ojirrojo, cruzando los brazos.

_ Puede que no sea la primera vez que me miran con desdén… pero nunca con unos ojos tan brillantes como los tuyos, Donnie.

El joven inventor apartó la mirada rápidamente. No quería que Raphael viera que se había sonrojado…

No podía entenderlo. No importaba lo mal que lo tratara, ése idiota seguía allí… tratando de… de… seducirlo.

_ Eres imposible, Raphael. _suspiró_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te apartes de mí?

_ No hay nada que puedas hacer. Cada vez que se enciende ése fuego que llevas dentro siento que estoy loco por ti. _Raphael acercó más sus caras_ Hasta estoy dispuesto a dejar que me domes, bella…

_ No sabes lo que dices… _murmuró Donatello, pero Raphael sujetó su la barbilla y lo obligó a volver la mirada.

Sus dedos rasposos hicieron que un hilo de sudor le recorriera la espalda al más alto. Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca…

_ ¡A-apenas me conoces, Raphael…! _trató de advertirle una última vez.

Quería decirle que dejara de decir esas patrañas románticas estilo "_estoy loco por ti…" _y_ "quiero que me domes"_…

Quería recordarle que eran apenas dos desconocidos. Que incluso la clase social de cada uno era demasiado diferente como para considerar algo entre ellos… por más que ése "algo" fuera sólo un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Quería decirle todos esos lógicos argumentos, pero los labios del soldado ya iban a posarse sobre los suyos, ahogando sus palabras. Cerró los ojos, aguardando lo inevitable. El choque inevitable de sus bocas…

"_Tal vez ya era inevitable desde el primer momento en que pusimos un pie en ésta cosa… los dos solos…"_ fue su último pensamiento cuando los labios de Raphael tocaron los suyos, iniciando un beso.

Raphael probó descaradamente sus labios con la punta de la lengua, mientras que Donatello permanecía con los brazos cruzados bien cerca del pecho… tratando de ignorar ése cosquilleo que se extendía por toda su nuca.

La sangre se le subió a la cara cuando sintió que él deslizaba las manos por su caparazón, en una caricia dulcemente tranquila que concluyó al llegar a su cintura… la cual aferró con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo.

El más alto se estremeció, separando un poco los labios. Tal vez si le daba a Raphael lo que quería, más rápido podría ponerle fin a ésa experiencia…

Sin embargo los labios del soldado eran llenos y cálidos, y se sintió bien cuando se presionaron contra los suyos, buscando estar más cerca. El inventor apretó más los ojos. De repente tenía miedo de hacer algo tan grosero como mirar durante un beso y… arruinar el momento.

Se le escapó un suspiro cuando Raphael ahondó el beso, hundiéndose en su boca. En su sensual boca llena de delicias…

_ Mhhn… _el ojiverde también profirió un gemido ahogado al saborear los dulces labios del inventor.

Eran dulces, en efecto. Donatello sabía a las moras silvestres que había estado comiendo minutos atrás… Sabía a moras y a deseo. No había ninguna parte de ésos labios que no le gustara, decidió.

Pronto, el más alto se sorprendió a sí mismo siguiendo el ritmo del beso. Sus brazos se aflojaron, para presionar con timidez las manos sobre el pecho de Raphael… Las puntas de sus dedos se encontraron con la fría armadura, y el collar de dientes que la adornaba.

Sus manos esquivaron ésas texturas y se fueron derechito hasta la cara de Raphael. Éstas se encontraron con las marcas en su piel… Con sus cicatrices, cicatrices que ambos tenían…

Para cuando sus pulgares acariciaron las mejillas rasposas del ojiverde, el beso ya se había vuelto desenfrenado. Sus respiraciones estaban mezcladas y sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Ambos habían perdido la noción de lo que hacían.

Donatello comenzaba a sentirse acalorado, sin embargo su cuerpo no podía parar de temblar. Raphael lo abrazó más cerca, sujetándolo al ver que se le aflojaban las piernas:

_ Donnie… _el soldado interrumpió el beso, para recuperar el aliento_ Puede que no soportes verme, ni hablar conmigo. Pero mírame a los ojos… ¿en serio crees que soy un mal tipo? _le preguntó, clavando sus dulces ojos verdes en los de Donatello.

_ Y-yo… No sé… _balbuceó el inventor, completamente sonrojado. Tenía los labios húmedos, hinchados de tanto besar y las ideas revueltas.

Lo avergonzaba que las cosas hubiesen llegado hasta ésos extremos… Y no podía soportar la mirada de ésos ojos verdes, tan intensa y acusadora, clavada en él:

_ ¿En verdad crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño…?

Donatello se quedó sin habla, sin saber cómo responder a ésas preguntas… y sin saber que estaban siendo observados por dos entrometidos con binoculares;

_ ¡Qué exhibicionistas! _opinó Fishface_ ¿Por qué no se disparan ADN entre sí para hacer bebés? Es más civilizado que darse lengüetazos y manosearse delante de todo el mundo…

_ No todas las especies pueden hacer eso... _le recordó Razhor, arrebatándole los auriculares y observando por si mismo_ Por suerte. Mira que demostrarte amor con alguien, disparándole tu información genética… ¡Qué aburrido!

_ ¿Y tú qué sabes del amor? _se burló el pescado_ No creo que las damas hagan fila para estar contigo; eres feo y últimamente estás más gordo…

_ Es que tu mamá me da una galleta para perros cada vez que fornicamos. _le respondió el canino.

_ ¡Vete a perseguir al cartero y no hables de mi madre! _se ofuscó Fishface_ ¡Ella crió a doscientos hijos!

_ ¿Hay doscientos como tú en éste mundo? _resopló Razhor_ Vaya… estamos más jodidos de lo que yo pensaba… ¡Ah, mira! Está pasando algo interesante allí…

Ambos observaron cómo la isla bajaba hasta el suelo y Donatello era el primero en abandonarla, para salir corriendo a toda velocidad…

_ ¿Salió corriendo? _Fishface se apoderó de los binoculares y observó la escena_ Vaya, vaya, vaya… Parece que aún tengo chances de ganar la apuesta. _sonrió_ Esto me dará un poco más de tiempo: Raphael fue rechazado una vez más por ése bobo de piernas largas…

_ Tal vez no es lo que parece. Tal vez… la intensidad del momento hizo que se le aflojara el vientre y salió corriendo a buscar un baño. _sugirió el canino, rascándose la barbilla_ O peor…

_ ¿Qué puede ser peor que andar flojo de vientre? _el pescado siguió recorriendo el jardín con los binoculares, hasta toparse con la imagen de Usagi parado junto a un cantero_ Ahí está otra vez ése conejito sospechoso… ¿Sabes lo que me resulta en verdad desagradable, Razhor?

_ ¿Verte en un espejo…?

_ ¡No! Querer tener relaciones con mi propia comida…

_ Oh… Hablas de Tigerclaw. _dedujo el canino_ La verdad, yo no me creo que haya tenido relaciones con ése conejo, como todos creen. Me resulta complicado de imaginar… anatómicamente hablando.

_ Velo por ti mismo… _Fishface le devolvió los auriculares_ Está en el jardín ahora mismo, yendo derechito hacia él.

Mientras Razhor enfocaba la escena con los binoculares, Donatello pasaba zumbando junto a Usagi;

_ ¡Donatello! ¡Espera! _el conejo alcanzó a sujetarlo de un brazo_ ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre…?

_ ¡Lo siento, Usagi! ¡No voy a poder con nuestro plan…! _explicó el más alto, entre jadeos_ Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Raphael…

_ ¿Qué? _Usagi no entendió nada de lo que su amigo decía_ ¿Y eso qué significa?

_ Significa… Significa… _Donatello se esforzó por encontrar las palabras, pero al ver la silueta de Raph corriendo hacia él, repitió algunas que ya le había dicho a Usagi una vez_ ¡Que estoy JODIDO! ¡Eso significa!

Luego se zafó del agarre y retomó su alocada carrera, para ir a encerrarse en los baños termales y así permanecer lejos de Raphael lo más que pudiera.

_ ¡Donatello, espérame…! _el soldado hacía su mejor esfuerzo por darle alcance, pero las largas piernas del inventor lo aventajaban irremediablemente_ ¡Regresa…!

El ojiverde pasó como un viento por al lado del conejo, que se había quedado allí parado como tonto y sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había presenciado.

¿"Estoy jodido"? ¿Qué quería decir su amigo con eso…?

¿Podía estar refiriéndose a…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__ Bien por ti. _resopló el ojirrojo, mirando el techo_ El "Amor" es un sentimiento que no trae más que problemas… Sólo luce bien en las novelas. _sentenció._

_A Usagi lo divirtió un poco el pesimismo de su acompañante:_

__ Donatello, no seas malo._

__ Va en serio, Usagi. _insistió el inventor_ Mira, ¿quieres saber lo que es el amor? El amor es ése día en que te das cuenta de que estás jodido, porque estás pensando más en el bienestar de otra persona que en tuyo propio… Si alguna vez te encuentras en ésa situación, felicitaciones, querrá decir que el amor te encontró._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No. Imposible.

¿Donatello se había enamorado…?

"_Tal vez fui demasiado lejos al pedirle que consiguiera la contraseña de ése modo…"_ pensó, temeroso de que su plan para conseguir la contraseña hubiera sido demasiado para los nervios de su amigo y lo hubiese dejado trastornado.

El conejo atravesó un puentecillo y se apoyó en el barandal, encorvado. En silencio, cortó una flor que trepaba por entre la madera enrejada y se puso a jugar con ella, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos… mientras el agua corría bajo sus pies y se evaporaba más adelante.

_ Usagi… _la voz de Tigerclaw lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

_ ¿Tigerclaw…?

_ Perdona si te sorprendí. _se disculpó el tigre, avanzando hacia él.

_ No es tan fácil sorprenderme… _le aseguró el conejo, volviendo su vista a la flor que sostenía.

_ ¿Y ahora…? _Tigerclaw lo lamió descaradamente detrás del cuello, provocando que estrujara la flor que había cortado sin querer.

_ ¡Arghh! _el conejo se apartó de él unos cuantos pasos, limpiándose la nuca_ ¡Asqueroso…! ¡No tenemos tanta confianza como para que hagas eso!

_ Pensé que te haría gracia… ¿Qué es lo que te perturba, Usagi? _quiso saber el tigre.

_ ¿Además del hecho de que tengo tu saliva en mi cuello sin motivo? _se quejó el de orejas largas_ Nada…

_ ¿Nada? Pfft… _Tigerclaw sonrió, sin creerle una palabra_ Eres tan dulce y transparente… como ése néctar que gotea de la flor que sostienes.

En efecto, el néctar de ésa flor le había pegoteado los dedos. Estaba tan pendiente de Tigerclaw que no se había dado cuenta…

Unos pequeños seres alados se acercaron al conejo, atraídos por el dulce:

_ ¡Picaflores rojos! _se sorprendió Usagi, observando las pequeñas aves con ojos muy abiertos_ Creí que se habían extinguido…

_ Sólo existen aquí. Los crían en laboratorios. _explicó Tigerclaw, sujetando las muñecas de Usagi y haciendo que extendiese las manos_ Son muy mansos…

Los picaflores comenzaron a beber el líquido que goteaba de los largos dedos de Usagi, mientras éste permanecía en silencio, observando sus imperceptibles aleteos…

_ ¿En qué piensas…?

_ En nada… Sólo… Estoy preocupado.

_ ¿Por tu amigo, Donatello…? _adivinó el felino, siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria que éste había seguido al salir corriendo.

Usagi asintió;

_ A veces desearía… que estuviéramos soñando, ¿sabes? _comenzó a decir_ Y pudiésemos despertar para huir de los problemas… ¿Y si esto es un solo sueño?

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¡Esto! La realidad, el mundo, mi vida… _enumeró Usagi_ ¿Y si todo en nuestras vidas fuese producto de habernos quedado dormidos y no recordarlo…?

Tigerclaw lo escuchaba en silencio, sin decir nada;

_ Sé lo ridículo que suena... _aclaró el conejo_ No me veas así…

_ ¿Y si así fuera…? _preguntó Tigerclaw, acercándose a él otra vez_ Y si éste mundo es sólo una ilusión. Tú ilusión… entonces yo estaría perdido.

_ ¿Por qué…?

_ Porque no recuerdo nada de ninguna vida anterior a ésta a la que pueda despertar para huir de mis problemas… _reflexionó el felino_ Formaría parte de éste "escenario". Yo sólo sería un producto de la imaginación de quien sea que esté soñando en éste momento…

Usagi lo consideró. Y no le gustó para nada…

Significaba que si despertaba, Tigerclaw no estaría en su vida, porque nunca había existido.

El tigre notó su turbación y rió suavemente;

_ Te inquietas de manera tan cruel, Usagi… No tomes tan en serio mis palabras. _le sugirió, colocándose detrás de él_ ¿Sería tan malo estar soñando en éste momento…? ¿Aceptar lo éste sueño nos ofrece…?

Con una mano hizo a un lado sus largas orejas, y se inclinó para besar su cuello tiernamente. Al ver que Usagi no hacía nada para detenerlo rodeó su cintura con un brazo y se pegó más a él.

El conejo se estremeció al sentir ésa sutil caricia… y más al comprender lo que significaba.

_ Tigerclaw… Lo que me ofreces es una locura…

Un segundo beso se posó en su hombro. El cuerpo de Tigerclaw aún doblaba en tamaño al suyo, y el calor de su abundante pelaje anaranjado pronto caló la tela de la vestimenta del conejo.

La respiración del felino entibiaba su blanco pelaje…

Estaba tan cerca de su cara. Sólo bastaría con girar el rostro para poder…

_ ¡No! _Usagi apretó los ojos, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, y se apartó de él_ No puedo… No puedo… No puedo…

Rechazado, Tigerclaw se apartó en silencio.

_ Entonces… _le dijo_ Si despiertas, al menos promete que no me olvidarás…

Dejaron que ésa promesa flotara, mientras los picaflores limpiaban los últimos restos de alimento de los dedos azucarados de Usagi.

_ ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para hablar de sueños y fantasías conmigo…? _quiso saber el conejo.

_ No. _le respondió el tigre_ Pero ya que tú me ofreciste una disculpa… yo también quería ofrecerte una.

Usagi lo miró intrigado, pero al adivinar por qué quería disculparse Tigerclaw, volvió la mirada a los picaflores:

_ Te escucho.

_ Hablo de ésa vez en la aldea de las liebres…

_ ¡Ya sé de qué hablas…! _lo interrumpió el conejo, poniéndose rojo por la mortificación.

Tigerclaw se aclaró la voz;

_ ¿Por qué nunca más me buscaste... para saldar cuentas? _preguntó, con sutileza.

_ No lo sé… _confesó Usagi_ Lo que pasó en ésa época es todavía muy confuso para mí… Al principio tuve intenciones de hacerlo. Pero luego comprendí que yo había entrado en tu juego, diciéndole a las liebres todas ésas mentiras… _recordó_ Al final decidí que tenía que usar lo que aprendí con ellas para cosas que sí valieran la pena. Pensé que si el destino dictaba que nos enfrentásemos… debía dejar que pase naturalmente.

_ Ya veo… Y yo esperando como un tonto a que aparecieras para matarme. _murmuró Tigerclaw_ No sé con exactitud cómo se pide disculpas por algo así… pero como sea… yo lo lamento.

Usagi hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo;

_ Acepto tus disculpas. _dijo, con solemnidad_ Al menos ésa vez me enseñaste que uno no gana una pelea sólo con buenas intenciones…

_ Mis motivaciones no eran precisamente altruistas en ése momento… sólo quería matarte, por insolente. _bromeó a medias el tigre_ ¿Estás seguro de querer aceptar mis disculpas tan rápido?

_ ¿Por qué lo dices…?

_ ¿De verdad no me has guardado rencor en todos estos años? _quiso saber el tigre.

_ Más o menos… La verdad, tú me despejaste el camino para ser el guerrero que soy ahora… _reconoció el conejo, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente_ Y yo… nunca consideré aquello como una… ya sabes… _Usagi carraspeó para aclararse la voz_ "Experiencia forzada al %100"…

Ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron en silencio por un rato luego de ésas confesiones. Fue entonces cuando Tigerclaw sacó dos espadas…

Le ofreció una a Usagi, sonriendo con malicia. El conejo comprendió lo que planeaba hacer y sonrió también:

_ ¿No te meterás en problemas por darle una espada a un prisionero…? _quiso saber.

_ Al diablo, soy el general. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. _le aseguró Tigerclaw_ Después de todo, durante nuestro primer enfrentamiento ambos éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. Y cuando peleamos en Shadaria, tú estabas en desventaja. Ésta es la primera vez que podemos tener una pelea pareja… _explicó_ ¿Qué dices, Usagi? ¿Me concedes un último enfrentamiento?

Usagi sonrió y aceptó la espada que Tigerclaw le ofrecía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra vez caía la noche en la aldea…

Mickey se mudó a una de las habitaciones de la guardería para descansar. Allí podría estar más cómodo y Napoleón no sufriría el llanto de un bebé a la madrugada.

Respecto a éste, es oportuno comentar que las crías reconocen como su "madre" a lo primero que ven al salir del huevo… por lo que no hubo forma de despegarlo de Miguel Ángel sin que llorara…

Leo sugirió envolver al bebé con prendas de su madre, para que reconociera el olor de ésta y no fuese tan dura la transición cuando ella se recuperara de la fiebre y pudiera cuidar de su hijo de nuevo. Hasta entonces, Napoleón había estado en lo correcto al afirmar que el príncipe era la nueva "mamá" de ése pequeño dragón.

La joven tortuga se abrigó –y también a su pequeño acompañante- y luego fue a sentarse en el patio de la guardería… para ver la luna.

_ ¿Estás calentito, bebé…? _le preguntó a pequeñín en sus brazos. Éste le respondió con un pequeño hipo_ Y tienes el estómago lleno… Jeje… La vida es buena cuando eres un bebé… _suspiró, sentándose sobre el césped y recostándose contra una piedra pulida.

Pronto, las luces de la guardería se apagaron una por una. Una de las mujeres que había lo había ayudado a alimentar al bebé se asomó para darle las buenas noches a Mickey, y luego se retiró a dormir… no sin antes asegurarse de que la llamaría si tenía algún problema.

Todo quedó en silencio… excepto por el ruido que hacía el pequeño al chuparse el dedo. Miguel Ángel sonrió, encantado con las gracias que hacía "su bebé"…

_ ¡Eres tan adorable…! ¡Podría comerte! _susurró, besando las mejillas regordetas del pequeño_ Bebé, no se lo cuentes a nadie… Pero estás dentro de la lista de cosas buenas que me han pasado desde que me fui de casa, junto a Leo...

Mickey se quedó en silencio, meciendo al pequeño para hacerlo dormir. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear… Y a los pocos segundos estaba cantando suavemente…

_Hoy el sol se escondió y no quiso salir,_

_Te vio despertar y le dio miedo de morir._

_Abriste los ojos y el sol guardó su pincel_

_Porque tú pintas el paisaje mejor que él…_

_Cuando amanece, tu lindura_

_Cualquier constelación se siente insegura._

_Tu belleza huele a mañana,_

_Y me da de comer durante toda la semana…_

Miguel Ángel siguió cantando las estrofas de aquella canción de cuna, sin saber que Leonardo se había escabullido por el patio de la guardería y ahora lo escuchaba cantar escondido detrás de un arbusto…

_Tus ojos hacen magia, son magos, los abriste_

_Y ahora se reflejan las montañas en los lagos…_

_La única verdad absoluta es que cuando naciste tú,_

_A los arboles le nacieron frutas…_

_ Leatherhead solía cantarme algo así cuando yo me sentía inquieto. _recordó, mientras el pequeño bostezaba y aferraba uno de sus dedos con su manita_ Aunque él no cantaba muy bien… _añadió.

Leonardo trató de salir de su escondite con gracia ahora que el más joven había dejado de cantar. Trató de hacer una entrada casual pero una de sus sandalias se atoró en una raíz del arbusto y lo hizo tropezar… delatando que había estado escondido todo ése tiempo.

El de ojos claros se hubiese molestado por haber sido sorprendido de ésa forma teniendo un pequeño en brazos, pero le costó ahogar las risas al presenciar aquello:

_ ¡Shhhhhhhhhh! ¡Leo! _Mickey hizo un gesto para indicarle que trataba de hacer dormir al bebé_ ¡No me hagas reír o despertarás al Bebé!

_ ¡Lo lamento! _el más alto recogió su sandalia del césped, abochornado_ Perdona. Debes creer que soy extraño porque te estaba espiando... Es raro.

Ésta vez fue Mickey el que se sintió abochornado:

_ No tan raro como piensas… _murmuró.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Nada! Me alegra verte… _admitió el de ojos claros con una dulce sonrisa_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?

_ Vine a ver si necesitabas algo… _Leonardo se sentó junto al príncipe_ Pero al parecer te la estás arreglando muy bien sin ayuda…

_ Tuve un poco de ayuda… las señoras de la guardería me dijeron cómo alimentarlo. _el de ojos claros siguió meciendo a su bebé_ ¿Qué voy a hacer, Leo…? Será difícil no encariñarme con él… _se lamentó_ ¡Míralo! ¡Hasta se parece a mí!

El mayor deseaba aclarar que lo único que ése bebé y él tenían en común eran sus caras rellenas y mejillas regordetas… pero no estaba seguro de cómo se oiría eso en voz alta.

_ No sufras, Miguel Ángel… _lo consoló, en cambio_ Estoy seguro de que su madre se recuperará pronto. No será por mucho tiempo…

_ Aun así… _Mickey volvió a besar las mejillas regordetas del niñito_ Hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresas, ¿eh…?

El líder suspiró pesadamente. Se lo veía cansado, pero satisfecho con su trabajo…

_ Ni que lo digas… Napoleón ya anda diciendo que quiere renunciar porque el trabajo de niñero lo hace envejecer…

_ ¡Jejeje…! _el príncipe se tapó la boca con una mano para no reír_ Ése Napoleón es todo un personaje…

Leonardo se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplándolo mientras reía. Carraspeó, aclarándose la voz:

_ Miguel Ángel… _comenzó a decir, con voz solemne_ Hay algo que he querido hacer contigo, desde que llegaste aquí…

Mickey lo observó, con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos:

_ ¿Q-qué cosa, Leo…? _tartamudeó, levemente sonrojado.

_ ¿Me dejarías…? Yo quiero… Si no estás muy cansado… _Leo carraspeó una segunda vez, nervioso_ Quiero prepararte una taza de té…

_ ¿Una taza de té…? _Mickey arqueó una ceja, sin entender nada_ Supongo…

_ Sé que suena extraño… _Leonardo se rascó la nuca, nervioso_ Pero es costumbre de por aquí que cuando le ofreces a alguien una taza de té echa por ti mismo… ésa persona será tu amigo por siempre. _explicó.

_ ¡Oh…! _el más joven sonrió ampliamente_ ¡Claro! Acepto tu ofrenda de amistad, Leo… Tú… Tú me agradas… mucho. _añadió.

_ Ejem… ¿Qué tal si llevo al pequeño a su cama…? _se ofreció el líder, extendiendo los brazos.

_ De acuerdo… _Mickey le pasó al bebé, profundamente dormido_ ¡Ten cuidado! ¡No vayas a despertar a nadie!

_ Lo sé… Lo sé… Por eso es que me colé por el jardín. _explicó Leo, quien ya sabía de sobra que si hacía llorar a un bebé, luego llorarían todos los demás. Y luego las encargadas de la guardería lo harían llorar a él.

Leonardo volvió con todo lo necesario para preparar un buen té. Ambos hicieron un pequeño fuego en el patio, rodeándolo cuidadosamente con piedras y calentaron agua.

El mayor preparó unos cuencos, y colocó un par de hojas en el fondo de la tetera;

_ Ahora debemos dejarlo reposar… _indicó al añadir el agua.

_ De acuerdo. _Mickey se puso cómodo_ No me importa esperar… Se está muy a gusto aquí. Sólo faltarían algunos dulces, para que todo sea perfecto.

Leonardo sacó una bolsita con dulces de un bolsillo en su ropa y se sentó de nuevo junto a él:

_ Háblame de Usagi… _le pidió, entregándole el pequeño presente_ ¿Lo conociste…?

_ Oh, sí… Pero no tenía ni idea de que él fuese de aquí. _Mickey comenzó a devorar sus dulces uno atrás de otro_ Supongo que es porque tienen prohibido revelar su lugar de origen cuando salen de la aldea.

El líder asintió:

_ Nos criamos juntos… Éramos mejores amigos hasta que… bueno… _Leonardo pareció pensar dos veces en lo que iba a decir_ Hasta que salió a recorrer el mundo.

_ Vaya… Lo lamento, Leo… _se entristeció el más joven_ Ojalá pudiera decirte más. Pero después de la invasión… No sé qué habrá pasado con él…

_ Está bien. No te preocupes… _Leonardo sonrió_ Usagi era una de las personas más tercas y testarudas que te puedas imaginar. Tal vez salió mejor parado de ésa situación de lo que pensamos…

El príncipe sintió el aguijón de los celos al oírlo hablar así. Leonardo se había encendido como una estrellita, y no había parado de sonreír mientras servía el té en los cuencos:

_ Ustedes se conocieron desde pequeños… ¿eh? _comenzó a preguntar, como quién no quiere la cosa.

_ Así es…

_ ¿Fueron novios o algo así…? _Mickey no pudo con su genio y terminó haciendo una pregunta tan importante como ésa a los pocos segundos.

Leonardo tiró un poco de agua fuera de la taza al escuchar aquella pregunta;

_ ¿Q-qué…? ¡No! O bueno… ¡sí! ¡No! _tartamudeó, sin saber si debía responder o no a la pregunta del más joven_ La verdad es que fue algo así como un noviazgo… pero no duramos mucho. ¿Cómo lo supiste…?

_ Yo como que lo supuse… _el príncipe se cruzó de brazos, tratando de disimular que estaba hirviendo de los celos_ Él es muy atractivo y todo eso…

_ ¿De veras? _se extrañó Leonardo, al oír que le aplicaran ésa descripción a Usagi_ Era sólo un adolescente flacucho y dientón la última vez que nos vimos.

_ ¿E-en serio…?

"_Ups, me salió mal…"_ se lamentó el príncipe, para sus adentros.

_ Sí, era muy delgado… casi puros huesos y orejas en punta. _recordó Leonardo, con afecto.

_ Qué curioso, ahora le dicen "el guerrero de orejas largas"…

El ojiazul contuvo una carcajada al escuchar eso y siguió el ejemplo de Mickey, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para no despertar a nadie. Los cuencos con té humeaban delante de ellos, haciendo dibujos abstractos con el vapor que se elevaba.

_ Cuando Usagi y yo nos separamos, me dolió mucho… _comenzó a decir el ojiazul_ Él me pidió que me fuera con él, pero yo no quise. Yo quería quedarme aquí, en la aldea… para ser el siguiente líder.

_ ¿Y Usagi… no lo tomó bien? _quiso saber el príncipe.

_ Me temo que no. Pero no había nada más que hacer… _se encogió de hombros Leonardo_ El líder anterior de la aldea, mi maestro, me dijo que no podía impedir que Usagi siguiera su destino, como yo no no podía dejar de seguir el mío. Que si yo realmente lo amaba debía dejarlo ir… por su bien…

_ ¿Alguna vez consideraste ir tras él…?

_ Quizás lo haya pensado alguna vez… _admitió el mayor_ Pero, si fueras Usagi… ¿Querrías a alguien que se vaya contigo sin dudarlo, o alguien que sólo lo considere?

Ambos permanecieron un silencio unos momentos, hasta que a Mickey se le ocurrió algo que decir:

_ Leo… Espero que no se oiga mal, pero… Me alegra que no te hayas ido de la aldea… _dijo, tocando uno de los hombros del mayor_ Sino, no podría estar tomando el té contigo ahora.

Leonardo sonrió dulcemente, y acarició esa mano que reposaba en su hombro con la suya:

_ No se oye mal en absoluto. _le aseguró_ Gracias, Miguel Ángel… A mí también me da gusto estar aquí contigo.

Pasado el momento emotivo, Leonardo le entregó un cuenco de té al de ojos claros y le indicó cual era la forma correcta de beberlo;

_ De éste modo, Miguel Ángel… Mira. _el ojiazul hizo que las manos del más joven rodearan el tazón, y luego el rodeó las manos de Mickey con las suyas_ Así te calientas las manos con el tazón. Y la cara con el vapor…

El líder levantó la mirada, para ver si Miguel Ángel había comprendido bien la lección, y se encontró con que el menor lo miraba fijamente, tratando de no reír:

_ ¿Qué…?

_ ¿Por qué no me llamas "Mickey" como todos los demás? _le preguntó el príncipe, sonriendo.

_ No puedo llamarte como todos los demás. _explicó el ojiazul, sonrojándose levemente.

_ ¿Por qué no…?

_ Porque… eres especial para mí.

Mickey tragó saliva, quedándose sin habla por el momento… y Leo permaneció muy quieto en su lugar, contemplando los enormes ojos claros de la persona frente a él. Brillaban tanto a la luz de la luna… parecían estar llenos de luces.

Fiel a su personalidad, fue el príncipe el primero en acercar sus caras, y Leo lo imitó…

Aún estaban tomados de las manos cuando los labios temblorosos y entreabiertos de ambos casi se tocaron… entonces una ola de llantos infantiles se hizo escuchar en la guardería. Los había despertado el ruido de la tetera que Leonardo se había olvidado sobre el fuego y que ellos no habían escuchado por estar demasiado embelesados el uno con el otro.

Pronto las luces de la guardería se encendieron y las encargadas del lugar les dieron una buena reprimenda a los dos enamorados por sacarlas de sus camas. Enviaron a Mickey a atender al pequeño del cual era responsable y Leonardo tuvo que retirarse, pidiendo disculpas por los problemas ocasionados.

Sin embargo, cuando se alejó del lugar y notó que tenía el pulso acelerado, supo que no era por lo que acababa de pasar. No. Su corazón latía rápido y él se sentía todo inquieto y ansioso por otro motivo…

¿Acaso estaba deseando… ver a Mickey al día siguiente?

CONTINUARÁ…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_

_**Esta entrega tuvo un poco de todo lo que les gusta ;) **_

_**Espero haberles dado lo que querían a quienes pidieron más momentos de Napoleón haciéndose el gracioso, a los que querían más TigerclawxUsagi (sí, existen fans de ésta pareja! Aunque usted no lo crea!), y un poco más de… bueno, de todo eso que hace que ustedes sigan pendientes del fanfic. Gracias a todos!**_

_**Ojalá que no haya estado demasiado confuso, cuando se deja pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar una historia... se pueden cometer errores en la trama. Si eso llega a pasar, como siempre, no se sorprendan, volveré sobre mis pasos para corregirlo.**_

_***Una pequeña aclaración: Cuando se menciona que el bebé que está cuidando Mikey es un dragón, se refiere a un Dragón/Lagarto (como los Dragones de Komodo) no a un dragón escupe fuego de cuento de hadas.**_

_***Una segunda aclaración: No me odien por poner música de "Calle 13" XD**_

_**La canción que canta Mikey se llama "Ojos color Sol". Se me ocurrió que cantado como canción de cuna, ése tema es súper lindo… aunque no tiene mucho sentido… como la mayoría de las canciones de "Calle 13". :P**_

_***Finalmente, UN GRAN agradecimiento y abrazos a mi colega y grandísima escritora conocida por todos: MissGravedad 18! Que acaba de colorear para mí un dibujo sobre éste fanfic y le quedó SUPER LINDO! **_

_**Pasen por mi Deviantart para verlo, porque no sé todavía si lo publicará en el de ella.**_

_**MIL GRACIAS AMIGA! Y MIL GRACIAS a todos ustedes por la paciencia y el aguante, y por sus lindos reviews dándome ánimos para seguir con la historia! Nos vemos la próxima!**_

****CORAZONES ** CORAZONES ** CORAZONES ****


	14. Chapter 14

:::::::::: Capítulo 14 ::::::::::::::::::::::

Era otra hermosa –aunque un poco fría- mañana en la aldea de la montaña…

Mickey terminó de alistar a su bebé y lo arropó en uno de esos canastos que las mujeres de la guardería usaban para transportar niños.

_ Bueno, peque… ¡Vamos a salir por un poco de aire fresco! _celebró, saliendo por la puerta con todo ese entusiasmo y felicidad que caracterizaban al joven príncipe.

De camino saludó a algunos recolectores de agua dulce con los que ya había entablado amistad, y no pasó mucho sin que se topara con Napoleón, quien salía del centro de alimentación con un cuenco en la mano y los cachetes llenos:

_ ¡Buenos Días, Mickey! _lo saludó la rana, con la boca llena_ Luces bien hoy… ¿Y cómo está el pequeñín, eh?

_ ¡Velo por ti mismo! _el de ojos claros levantó la canasta a la altura del rostro de su amigo_ Es un bebé gordito y feliz y tiene al mejor niñero del mundo… ¡O sea yo!

Napoleón asomó su rostro para espiar al bebé dentro de la canasta, pero el pequeño dragón fue más rápido y le dio una lamida con su lengua larga, amarilla y bifurcada;

_ ¡Eughh! _Napoleón se pasó una mano por la cara para retirar el brillante rastro de saliva_ Tenemos suerte de que su saliva no será venenosa hasta que sea adulto… ¿Ya desayunaste?

Michelangelo no alcanzó a pronunciar las palabras "todavía no" con tranquilidad, porque las cocineras del centro de alimentación lo jalaron hasta una mesa y le pusieron en frente un montón de comida… con algunos sermones sobre la "buena alimentación" como acompañamiento.

_ Vaya… _Napoleón se sentó junto a él, riéndose_ Nunca vi a alguien dejar de ser "el nuevo" tan rápido…

_ ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? _Mickey pellizcó un pedazo de pan de cereales distraídamente.

_ ¡Amigo, vamos! Todos aquí te adoran y quieren estar cerca de tí… _le señaló la rana, mirando alrededor_ Las cocineras, los niños… El personaje más apuesto que hay por éstos lugares o sea yo mero…

Napoleón se pasó una mano por su cabello inexistente al decir eso pero borró su sonrisa al oír que las cocineras lo abucheaban:

_ Y todos saben que si te ganas a las mujeres que atienden la guardería entonces puedes hacer cualquier cosa… _apuntó como evidencia final.

Miguel Ángel rió, divertido con la idea de ser una especie de "celebridad" sin que fuese necesario mencionar que alguna vez había sido un príncipe;

_ Tal vez le caigo "naturalmente" bien a las niñeras porque tengo cara y manos de bebé… _sugirió, observando sus dedos regordetes_ Solía tener un amigo que me molestaba todo el tiempo con eso… ¡Pero no creas que me llevo tan bien con las niñeras! Si te contara lo que pasó anoche…

Napoleón dejó de lamer el cuenco que sostenía y lo dejó a un lado. Luego se inclinó hacia el de ojos claros, con el codo recargado en la mesa:

_ Cuéntamelo TODO…

El de rostro con pecas se escandalizó. Al parecer Napoleón ya sabía una buena parte de lo que estaba a punto de contarle…

_ ¿¡C-cómo es que te enteras tan rápido de todo?! _se sonrojó el príncipe.

_ ¡Pero, hombre! _resopló Napoleón, casi ofendido de que cuestionaran su habilidad para chismear_ Uno no es el mejor molestando a Leonardo sólo con quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperando que le lleguen las oportunidades… ¡Hay que moverse!

Miguel Ángel arqueó una ceja:

_ ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca entenderé del todo tu motivación para hacer eso… _dijo, antes de emitir un pesado suspiro_ Entonces… ya sabes que casi nos besamos…

_ Sí, pero algo despertó a los bebés y entonces todo se fue al diablo… _completó la rana.

_ Leo se dejó la tetera sobre el fuego. _explicó el más joven.

Napoleón cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza, como un médico a punto de emitir un mal diagnóstico:

_ Ya veo… Algo típico de él. _reflexionó.

_ ¿A qué te refieres…? Él no lo hizo apropósito… _se atrevió a asegurar el de ojos claros, con el rubor trepándose bajo sus pecas_ Y-yo creo que sí quería besarme…

_ Estoy seguro de que sí, Mickey. No me refería a eso… _se apresuró a aclarar la rana_ Verás… Leo… _Napoleón bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro_ Él es un poco "torpe".

_ ¿Qué…? ¡Napoleón! ¡Leonardo no es ningún torpe! _Mickey frunció el ceño_ ¡Es apuesto, y gentil… y… y es muy inteligente!

_ ¡Ya, ya…! ¡Cálmate, galán! _Napoleón le dio unas palmaditas_ No digo que Leo no sea el paquete completo… ¿Pero no te parece raro que siga soltero…?

_ Uh-uhh… Yo… No lo sé… _Mickey no se había detenido a cuestionarse la conveniente soltería de Leonardo_ Tal vez sea porque todos aquí lo ven como una figura paterna… ¿No?

_ ¡Pfft! ¡No! _Napoleón negó esa afirmación con una risa entrecortada_ ¡Leonardo es un gran líder, y ejemplo a seguir… pero es un desastre a la hora de ligar! _le aseguró_ Dicen que una vez se puso tan nervioso al salir con una chica que le vomitó encima cuando iban a besarse…

Una de las cocineras, que se había acercado a Miguel Ángel para ofrecerle un cuenco con fresas, lo escuchó decir eso último y le dio un manotazo en la nuca:

_ ¡Napoleón! ¡Eso es solo una leyenda! _lo reprendió_ ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo…!

_ ¡Aughh! ¡Bien! _Napoleón le sacó la lengua a la mujer, que se alejaba rumbo a la cocina otra vez_ ¡Pero no pueden ignorar la verdad por siempre! ¡Y LA VERDAD ES QUE SI MICKEY SE QUEDA ESPERANDO A QUE LEONARDO DE EL PRIMER PASO, SEGUIRÁN PASANDO COSAS COMO LAS DE ANOCHE!

_ ¡Napoleón, cállate! _Mickey se cubrió la cara con un cuenco, tratando con un gesto más teatral que efectivo de ocultar el rojo en su cara_ ¡Me estás avergonzando!

_ No tienes que estar avergonzado de que te guste Leo… ¡Es un buen partido aunque se ponga nervioso al momento de…!

_ ¡No me avergüenza! ¡Sólo quiero que dejes de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos!

Napoleón se quedó callado. Parecía que se estaba tomando su tiempo para "procesar" las palabras del príncipe… pero en realidad su cerebro de anfibio estaba pensado en otra cosa:

_ ¡Ya sé! ¡Sólo necesitas impresionarlo…! _decidió, sonriendo ampliamente_ ¡Y a la primer oportunidad, BANG! ¡Tú darás el primer paso!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Impresionarlo…?

_ ¡Qué tal con una danza! _se le ocurrió_ Soy un experto en cosas de baile… y en cosas de ranas… ¡Pero más que nada soy experto en baile! _aseguró, levantándose de la mesa de un salto_ ¡Ésta vez, cuando sea mi turno de cuidar a los niños, te enseñaremos algunas danzas típicas de aquí!

_ ¿Qué? ¡E-espera! _Mickey quiso discutir un poco más ésa alternativo pero su amigo ya lo dejaba atrás con sus saltos.

_ ¡Ponte ropa cómoda, Mickey! ¡Te voy a enseñar mis MO-VI-MIEN-TOS!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lamentablemente el plan de la rana no marchó tan bien como éste pensaba… Mickey resultó tener dos pies izquierdos a la hora de interpretar los pasos de las danzas típicas de allí.

_ ¡AUGH! _los niños estallaron en carcajadas cuando el de ojos claros cayó sentado al piso, sobre su trasero.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres un desastre! _Napoleón se masajeó las sienes_ Falta mucho aceite en ésas caderas… _se burló, agitando sus propias caderas como maracas.

_ ¡No me culpes! _el príncipe se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de su túnica_ El único baile que conozco y he bailado alguna vez es el de salón… y es aburridísimo.

_ ¿Baile de salón? _Napoleón puso sus brazos en jarra.

Mickey asintió, rascándose la cabeza:

_ Era lo que bailábamos cuando hacíamos fiestas y cosas así…

_ ¿Y tenían un baile para cada parte de la casa…? _sugirió uno de los niños.

_ ¡Oh, oh! _una niña levantó la mano_ ¿Puedes enseñarme el baile de la cocina?

El de ojos claros emitió una risita, acercándose a Napoleón:

_ No existe "el baile de la cocina", niños… Pero el baile de salón era algo así… _Mickey tomó una de las manos de Napoleón y la puso en uno de los bordes de su caparazón, a la altura de las caderas_ Ésta mano va en el hombro de tu compañero de baile… y luego comienzas a contar: 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3…

La joven tortuga comenzó a dar vueltas, llevando a Napoleón de tiro:

_ ¿Y cuando dejamos de contar y comenzamos a bailar? _preguntó la rana, dando vueltas a la par de Mickey.

_ Ya estamos bailando… _le aclaró la tortuga.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Esto es todo? _Napoleón revoleó los ojos, decepcionado_ ¡Buuuuu…!

_ ¡Te advertí que era aburrido…!

_ Aburrido es poco… ¡Siento que con cada vuelta que damos me acerco un poco más a la muerte! ¡Es la cosa más tediosa que he hecho!

_ Tampoco exageres… se supone que bailas así con alguien para poder conversar con él mientras tanto. _relató el de ojos claros, con una mueca_ Casi siempre para hablar mal de las otras personas que están bailando.

_ ¡Buuuu! _volvió a abuchearlo la rana.

_ Aunque a veces puedes girar más rápido… _el de rostro con pecas comenzó a girar más rápidamente, riendo.

_ ¡Mickey, para! ¡Me voy a tropezar…! _se espantó Napoleón, con sus patas chatas de anfibio trastabillándose.

No pasó mucho antes de que el "supuesto experto en baile" de Napoleón saliera volando y aterrizara sobre su cara, con un montón de risas infantiles de fondo.

Pronto todos los niños estaban armando parejas y jugando a girar y girar hasta marearse y caer sobre el césped…

Fue el momento ideal para que el príncipe se tomara un descanso de la clase de baile y se escabullera para ir a revisar a su bebé: a quien había dejado en su canasto a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Se sentía mal por haberle quitado la vista de encima por tanto tiempo –cuatro minutos- pero el pequeño seguía tan profundamente dormido como la última vez que lo revisó.

Miguel Ángel lo arropó amorosamente y se sentó junto a él, para recuperar un poco el aliento…

Una idea lo venía molestando desde hacía un rato… ¿Y si Leo aún estaba soltero porque secretamente esperaba el regreso de Usagi?

"_Nadie puede ser tan extraordinariamente malo para conseguir novia como dice Napoleón…"_ pensó.

Mickey adoraba a su nuevo amigo, pero estaba claro que a esa rana le gustaba exagerar con todo lo que decía…

Claro que la idea de su apuesto Leonardo anhelando a su "amigo" de infancia sólo estaba basada en lo poco que sabía del líder de la tribu… y en todas ésas "novelas basura" –como Donnie las llamaba- las cuales conseguía en el mercado negro.

Casi siempre había un personaje atormentado por algo del pasado, que se saboteaba inconscientemente a sí mismo y a sus relaciones… porque secretamente esperaba el regreso del otro protagonista de turno, quien convenientemente aparecía en las siguientes páginas para compartir una increíble sesión de sexo.

_ Ahhh… ¡Qué estupidez! _suspiró, bajito.

Leo no estaba esperando a que Usagi volviera… Es decir… ¡La noche anterior, él le había dicho que lo consideraba especial!

"_Y entonces yo quise besarlo…"_ recordó, haciéndose un ovillo. Si no los hubiese interrumpido el llanto de los bebés, de seguro habría podido probar los labios de Leonardo. Y el ojiazul habría probado los suyos… ¿verdad?

Miguel Ángel no era una precisamente una de ésas personas que le dan vueltas y vueltas a una misma idea. Era más un hombre de acción… pero por primera vez en su joven vida tenía miedo de ver cosas que no existían.

"_¡Bueno, si Leonardo esta genuinamente interesado en mí… yo lo descubriré!"_ se prometió, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

"_Y si resulta que aún está interesado en Usagi… Yo… ¡Yo lo aceptaré…! ¡Pero no toleraré más ésta situación! ¡El ninja anaranjado no es ningún cobarde!"_ terminó de darse ánimos.

Vaya… "El ninja anaranjado"… ¿Hacía cuanto que no pensaba en sí mismo de ésa manera…?

No era algo que admitiera en voz alta, pero sus razones para hacer justicia por mano propia en Shadaria no siempre eran tan altruistas: en ocasiones en que se sentía deprimido, o necesitaba levantar sus ánimos un poco… él y Leatherhead salían a patear traseros. Ocasionalmente Donnie los acompañaba, pero casi siempre volvía con las energías renovadas y la autoestima por las nubes.

Necesitaba un poco de esa adrenalina en su vida… tal vez su próximo trabajo en la tribu podía ser ayudar a Leonardo a entrenar a los niños. ¡De paso hasta lo sorprendería! ¡Leo aún no estaba al tanto de su habilidad con los nunchakus…!

Pero el joven príncipe no sabía que su deseo por más emoción en su nueva vida estaba a punto de ser cumplido:

_ ¡Psst! ¡Psst! _un niño lo llamó de detrás del árbol. Como Mickey no reaccionó a la primera, le hizo señas_ ¡Ven, rápido! ¡Que nadie nos vea!

El de rostro con pecas observó las orejitas puntiagudas que sobresalían del tronco del árbol, tornando inútiles los intentos de pasar desapercibido de ése conejito;

_ ¡Hey! ¡Eres el hermanito de Usagi…! _lo reconoció el de ojos claros_ Ése que siempre se mete en líos…

_ ¡Shhhh! _Niko sujetó la túnica de Mickey con sus manitas y lo jaló detrás del árbol, para poder hablar con él_ ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! _le advirtió, en un susurro_ Tengo un trabajo para ti… y ambos podemos beneficiarnos.

_ ¿Uh…?

_ ¿Quieres impresionar al bobo de Leo, no…? _le preguntó el conejito, frunciendo el ceño.

A Mickey se le formó una vena en la frente al oír esa pregunta de un niño de diez años.

Maldita sea… ¿acaso ya todos en ésa aldea estaban al tanto de sus intenciones con Leonardo?

"_Todos menos el pasmado de Leo…" _le contestó una pequeña voz en su cabeza que extrañamente sonaba como el croar de una rana.

_ Yo también busco impresionar a alguien que me gusta… _el conejito no esperó por una respuesta de Mickey antes de decir éso_ Ambos buscamos lo mismo. Si realizas éste trabajo para mí, yo te diré en dónde encontrar la espada que le falta a Leonardo…

_ ¿Uh…? ¿La espada? _el de ojos claros se hincó sobre una rodilla, para quedar a la altura del conejito.

_ ¡Sí! ¿Has notado que lleva unas correas en su espalda? _le explicó Nico, sacando un libro de su mochila_ Son para llevar unas katanas dobles, pero perdió una de ellas en el cementerio de cristales… Si la recuperas, entonces…

_ ¡Aguarda! ¿Cómo que en el Cementerio? _lo frenó Miguel Ángel_ Creí que Leonardo te prohibió varias veces entrar allí a jugar… ¡Es un lugar peligroso!

_ ¡Yo no estaba jugando! _se ofendió el conejito_ ¡Estaba estudiando el lugar! ¡Buscando alternativas para entrar y salir de manera segura! ¡Mira mis notas! _Niko le mostró su cuaderno lleno de anotaciones complejas y ordenadas… casi demasiado complejas para un niño de su edad_ Y para que lo sepas, yo mismo he entrado y salido varias veces con éxito… ¡Leonardo sólo me ha pescado dos veces!

_ ¿Pero por qué te interesa tanto entrar a ése lugar? _se extrañó Miguel Ángel, bastante impresionado (y preocupado) con la terquedad de ése conejito_ ¿Para qué quieres la espada de Leonardo?

_ ¡Yo no quiero su tonta espada! _aclaró el niño, guardando sus notas_ Sólo quiero… unas flores que crecen allá adentro.

_ ¿Flores?

_ Sí… yo también trato de impresionar a alguien que me gusta. _resumió Niko, sonrojándose levemente_ Ése tipo de flores sólo crecen en la cueva, pero están en un sitio muy alto para mí. Tú puedes hacer esto por mí… y ya que estás en eso recuperar la espada de Leonardo.

Miguel Ángel guardó silencio… aquella era tremenda propuesta.

_ ¿Y bien…? _se impacientó el niño_ ¿Tenemos un trato?

_ N-no lo sé, Nico… _tartamudeó el de ojos claros, preocupado_ Quiero decir, se nota que tienes todos bien planeado… pero no quiero que nos metamos en problemas. _le dijo, tratando de no sonar como cualquier adulto autoritario_ Y el cementerio de cristales es un lugar aterrador… ¡Me da pesadillas…! Pero me da más miedo lo que Leonardo pensará de mí si te dejo salirte con la tuya…

El conejito lo observó de arriba abajo, mirándolo como se mira a un idiota:

_ ¿Y crees que pensará mejor de tu manera de bailar…? _gruñó.

_ ¡Óyeme, grosero…! _Mickey le jaló una de sus orejas en punta, como había visto que su madre hacía con él.

_ ¡Ayy…! ¡Bueno, bueno, te entiendo! _Niko se apartó, poniendo sus orejas lejos de las manos de Mickey_ No te interesa el trabajo… y yo no volveré a entrar al cementerio por mi cuenta, es inútil si no tengo tu ayuda. _le prometió_ Pero si cambias de opinión… encuéntrame junto al lago después del almuerzo.

Niko recogió su mochila al hombro y se escabulló entre unos arbustos, dejando a Miguel Ángel a solas con su bebé y con sus inquietudes…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la Capital del Imperio…

_¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip…!_

Un punto rojo se iluminó en la pantalla del rastreador portátil y unos cuantos pitidos le avisaron a Raphael que el joven inventor aún estaba escondido en las aguas termales… y que no había puesto un pie afuera desde el día de anterior.

La misma información que había obtenido hacía quince minutos… y media hora atrás.

Frunció el ceño. Era ridículo chequear la ubicación de Donatello como un desquiciado cada quince minutos… pero tenía que estar atento si quería hallar un momento para hablar con él.

No lo había visto desde el día anterior, luego del episodio de la Isla flotante. Donatello había huido de él, inmediatamente después de que se besaran… y necesitaba saber por qué.

Cuando Tigerclaw no miraba, se escabulló un momento de sus deberes y fue a darse una vuelta por el recinto de aguas termales… o más bien pasar caminando frente a las gruesas puertas de madera hinchadas por el vapor, como cualquier soldado del castillo que hace su ronda de todos los días.

Claro que cualquier soldado de su rango podía tomarse la atribución de tirar la puerta de las aguas termales de una patada, entrar y sacar a Donatello de las pestañas para que hablara con él… pero el ojiverde no quería darle motivos al más alto para que lo detestara aún más.

Donatello necesitaba un lugar en el que esconderse, y él estaba dispuesto a respetarlo. Además, lo dejaba más tranquilo saber que estaba bien oculto allí, con sus nuevas amigas concubinas, que merodeando por el palacio y causando problemas con ése conejo…

Incluso algún soldado podía echarle el ojo al verlo vestido con ése kimono color vino y confundirlo con un "trabajador" del palacio...

La sola idea de imaginar a cualquier soldado que se encontrara trabajando en el palacio en ésos momentos, poniéndole siquiera un dedo encima a Donatello le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero no tenía que preocuparse por eso…

No había chance de que eso pasara… sobre todo porque ya había esparcido la información de que Donatello era "su prisionero favorito" desde el primer día. Ningún soldado podía ser tan despistado como para ignorar eso… ni tan temerario como para fingir que no lo sabía y atenerse a las consecuencias.

En todo esto pensaba mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la entrada a ése balneario. Tenía la absurda ilusión de que si la observaba por mucho tiempo ésas puertas de madera se abrirían… y la oportunidad de ver a Donatello se presentaría ante él como por arte de magia.

Qué ridículo… Ni aunque golpeara las puertas y mandara mensajes al ojirrojo con cada concubina que viera pasar conseguiría acercarse a él.

La excusa perfecta para ver a Donatello no iba a caer del cielo…

De inmediato lo contradijo una ola de gritos femeninos que venía del interior del recinto. Algo inusual estaba pasando allí adentro y algunas concubinas y trabajadores del palacio abrieron las puertas de madera para ir a buscar ayuda… topándose –convenientemente- con el soldado de ojos verdes.

Raphael avanzó por entre medio de los gritos y exclamaciones, y densas nubes de vapor caliente que se condensaron en su armadura;

_ ¿Qué está sucediendo…? _exclamó, para imponer autoridad antes que nada.

_ ¡Sepárenlos! _gritó una de las concubinas, señalando el problema.

El soldado dirigió la vista a los dos muchachos que peleaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro. Los rodeaban los restos de lo que había sido un delicado biombo de tela hecho pedazos, y los signos de una violenta pelea…

El que estaba encima y al parecer tenía dominado al otro, era una especie de felino, como un gato montés… y el otro muchacho que pataleaba en el suelo era…

_ ¡Donatello…! _Raphael avanzó hasta ellos, dispuesto a rescatar al ojirrojo_ ¡Basta! ¡Sepárense ya mismo…!

Al felino pareció distraerlo la orden del soldado… pero en cuanto aflojó la presión que usaba para tener quieto al inventor, éste frustró los planes de Raphael de hacer de héroe protector y se quitó de encima a su contrincante con un tremendo puñetazo:

_ ¡Aahhhg…! _el felino cayó sobre el suelo, y se llevó ambas manos a la cara_ ¡Mi nariz! ¡Él me rompió la nariz…!

Un desagradable chorro de sangre se escurrió por entre los dedos del felino cuando éste habló y se derramó sobre los blancos e inmaculados azulejos del piso del balneario, desatando otra ola de gritos y exclamaciones de los que habían presenciado la pelea.

Ciertamente una pelea no era algo que se viera muy seguido en un recinto diseñado para la relajación y los cuidados de belleza.

Donatello aprovechó para incorporarse y acomodar su ropa. El moño de su kimono color vino se había desatado, y todo su atuendo se había desarmado… para su mortificación, porque ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Incluida la de Raphael…

_ ¡Él empezó! ¡Fue él quien trató de golpearme primero! _se defendió el ojirrojo, aún en el suelo y recibiendo las acusadoras miradas de todas las concubinas_ ¡Díselo, Samid! ¿Samid…?

Desgraciadamente, su amigo primate no pudo salir en su defensa, porque estaba tirado en el suelo… y no movía un músculo.

_ ¡Hay no, está muerto! _lloriqueó Kendra, cayendo de rodillas junto a su amigo.

El ojiverde se esforzó por parecer tranquilo al acercarse a Samid. Un muerto en las renombradas aguas termales del palacio no era algo que hablase bien de los soldados, sobre todo de aquellos soldados responsables de la ronda de seguridad y vigilancia…

Pero Samid no estaba muerto:

_ Está paralizado… _confirmó el soldado de ojos verdes, al darlo vuelta para que quedara boca arriba.

A estas alturas, Myrna, quien era oficialmente la jefa por ésos dominios, había podido llegar a escena luego de que una de las chicas fuera a buscarla.

No necesitó que nadie le hiciera un resumen de la situación, sólo escuchar el veredicto de Raphael y observar la escena frente a ella bastó para hacerla fruncir el ceño… y todos allí dieron un paso atrás, temerosos.

_ ¿Drogas? ¿En MIS aguas termales? _exclamó, buscando con la mirada al responsable.

Raphael examinó uno de los brazos de Samid, y encontró algo que le hizo hervir la sangre;

_ Fishface… _el soldado se levantó, con el dardo de saliva casero entre los dedos_ ¿Él te mandó aquí con esto, no es verdad? _adivinó, mientras avanzaba con grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba el felino.

Éste comprendió en seguida que su nariz rota no iba a conmover para nada a ése soldado, y dio un paso atrás… pero Raphael lo sujetó por el cuello antes de que se escabullera:

_ ¡Respóndeme! ¿Fishface te dio el dardo, no? _el ojiverde aplicó más presión sobre el cuello de su prisionero, aguardando una respuesta_ ¿Qué se suponía que hicieras con esto? ¡Habla!

Su prisionero lo observó con ojos muy abiertos, llenos de terror… pero no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar. Por suerte para él, y antes de que Raphael le pusiera las cosas más feas… una de las concubinas salió a rescatarlo.

_ ¡Alto! ¡Fui yo la que usó el dardo…! _confesó una grulla, agitando sus alas de blancas y lustrosas plumas frente a la cara de Raphael.

Donatello la reconoció… ella era una concubina habitual en las aguas termales, pero se le había acercado varias veces ésa mañana, insinuándosele… ofreciéndose para bañarse con él o encerar su caparazón…

Luego de que Donatello rechazara sus extrañas –e insistentes- ofertas, el felino había aparecido de la nada y trató de llevárselo detrás de uno de los biombos, tapándole la boca con una mano para que no gritara. Seguro no contaba con que Donatello se defendería tan bien…

_ N-no lo lastimes… _suplicó ella, con sus ojos negros lloros. Al parecer aquél gato era un amigo muy cercano…

Raphael soltó el cuello del felino y éste cayó al piso, tosiendo y esforzándose por recuperar el aire. La muchacha trató de acercarse a él para socorrerlo, pero Myrna le bloqueó el paso:

_ Mejor explícate ya mismo… _le advirtió la ardilla_ O tendré que darle mi permiso a Raphael para que lleve a los calabozos.

_ Fishface me dio el dardo, por si lo necesitábamos… no quería hacerle nada a Samid. _explicó el ave, mirando a Donatello_ ¡El dardo no era para él! ¡Pero se atravesó para defenderlo y yo…!

_ ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? _exigió saber la ardilla.

Raphael apretó los dientes al ver lo que ésa grulla cargaba: una linterna de luz especial. Idéntica a la que él había usado para encontrar el número de serie en el caparazón de Donatello…

_ Le debía un favor a Fishface… él me pidió que revisara su caparazón con esto… _siguió explicando la grulla, cada vez más asustada_ ¡No pensé que se resistiría tanto…! ¡Yo no quería causar problemas!

_ Suficiente… _Myrna le quitó la linterna, sin cambiar por un segundo su expresión seria. Luego se dirigió a Raphael_ Yo me encargaré de esto, Raphie… ésa chica ya tendrá suficientes problemas explicándole al hijo menor de Traximus por qué Samid está paralizado…

El ojiverde estuvo de acuerdo. Podía confiar en que Myrna se las arreglaría sin él y limpiaría el desastre ocasionado en su territorio… mientras él arreglaba las cuentas con Fishface.

Además, las miradas de todos los presentes ya comenzaban a posarse sobre él… recordándole que era el intruso:

_ De acuerdo… haz lo que debas hacer Myrna. _Raphael le dedicó una última mirada a Donatello, que se había arrodillado junto a su amiga mapache para socorrer a Samid_ Y si vuelven a causar problemas, me llamas.

La ardilla se acercó más a él, y puso una de sus cuidadas manos sobre su hombro:

_ ¿Sabes…? Donatello te pedirá explicaciones sobre lo que acaba pasar… _le advirtió, en un susurro_ Te sugiero que se las des…

Raphael la observó de arriba abajo, y tragó saliva. Su amiga claramente sabía de la apuesta que había hecho con Fishface…

_ ¿Cómo le haces para estar enterada de todo, todo el tiempo…? _le preguntó.

Myrna le dio unas palmaditas a modo de despedida:

_ Con el ambiente adecuado, los soldados son igual de chismosos que las concubinas… _respondió mientras se alejaba.

Raphael también se alejó… a paso rápido. Se le ocurrió que tal vez si desaparecía de allí rápido y sin mirar atrás, podría evitar que la predicción de Myrna se cumpliera.

Pronto las nubes de vapor quedaron lejos, junto con los murmullos de las concubinas y trabajadores del palacio, que no tardarían en esparcir el chismorreo sobre lo que había pasado...

_ ¡Raphael! ¡Espera…! _Donatello le dio alcance a los pocos segundos_ ¡Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones…!

El soldado emitió un largo y ruidoso suspiro antes de darse la vuelta…

¡Por qué el destino se burlaba así de él! Minutos antes habría dado lo que fuera por una oportunidad de conversar con Donatello, pero ahora…

_ ¿Qué quieres que te explique? Esos dos querían examinar tu caparazón con ésa linterna y cuando te resististe envenenaron por accidente a tu amigo… _resumió, tratando de no mirar a los ojos al más alto_ Ningún soldado se iba a atrever a tocarte, así que le cobró un favor a ésa pobre chica.

_ Pero…

_ ¡No pienses de más en lo que pasó, Donatello! _lo interrumpió el soldado, reanudando su huida_ Ellos no hubieran encontrado nada de todos modos. Ahora si me disculpas, tenía pensado hablar contigo, pero ahora tengo más ganas de convertir a ése saco de escamas en sushi barato...

_ ¡Raphael…! _el más alto sujetó uno de sus brazos_ ¡No te vayas todavía…! ¡Yo…! _Donatello se aclaró la voz_ Yo también tenía pensado hablar contigo… sobre algo.

Raphael se detuvo, sorprendido. Donatello se había atrevido a sujetarle un brazo con ambas manos… cuando antes no permitía que hubiese menos de un metro entre los dos.

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar…? _se atrevió a preguntarle.

El joven inventor dejó ir su brazo, y miró hacia todos lados… como verificando que nadie estuviera escuchando. Luego se abrazó a sí mismo, y suspiró pesadamente:

_ De mi amo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Niko tenía antecedentes de niño problemático…

Por lo que le habían contado –y un poco por lo que había visto- el conejito siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en líos. Le gustaba robar objetos de las casas y nunca asistía a los entrenamientos ni a las clases. Además, su madre se quejaba de que nunca ayudaba en las tareas del hogar –ni siquiera cuidando a sus hermanos más pequeños, con los que tampoco se llevaba muy bien- y de que nunca la obedecía, ni siquiera cumpliendo los castigos que le imponía porque siempre lograba escabullirse…

Y aún sabiendo todo eso… Mickey había asistido al lugar acordado junto al lago.

"_Me pregunto si justo ahora está castigado…" _ pensó el de ojos claros, cuando lo vio aparecer de la nada.

_ ¿Nadie te siguió verdad? _preguntó Niko, cargando una pesada mochila sobre su espalda_ Viniste hasta aquí solo…

Mickey asintió, nervioso;

_ No tengo mucho tiempo… mi bebé está tomando una siesta en la guardería pero puede necesitarme en cualquier momento. _explicó.

_ No estaremos mucho rato… _le aseguró el conejito, moviendo un arbusto, que resultó ser falso, de su sitio_ ¡Vamos!

Un pequeño túnel quedó al descubierto, y Niko se adentró de inmediato, mientras que Miguel Ángel aún dudaba en la entrada…

_ ¿Cuántas personas saben de éste túnel…?

_ Solo tú y yo… Lo descubrí un día, cuando buscaba un escondite de los hermanos de la chica que me gusta. Ellos querían darme una paliza. _Niko comenzó a tironear de su túnica, impaciente por proseguir con el plan_ ¿Creíste que yo entraba al cementerio por el mismo hueco por el que Leonardo me sacó el otro día…?

_ Bueno…

_ ¡Tapa bien la entrada con el arbusto! _le indicó su pequeño y mandón jefe, encendiendo una vela que tenía preparada en un frasco a modo de antorcha_ Sígueme, vamos…

Mickey acomodó a medias el arbusto, y al voltearse descubrió que la luz de la vela estaba ya muy lejos de él:

_ ¡Oye, Niko, espérame…! _exclamó, corriendo para alcanzar el resplandor anaranjado.

_ ¿Por qué tan nervioso…? _el conejito lo miró con una ceja levantada_ Se supone que eres un adulto…

_ Los adultos también nos ponemos nerviosos… _le aclaró el de ojos claros, caminando junto a él.

Niko lo condujo a través de un delgado sendero entre las piedras:

_ No tienes por qué. Aquí adentro no hay nada que temer…

_ ¿Y qué me dices de los cristales que crecen por doquier y que si encapsulan uno de tus pies te dejarán aquí por siempre…?

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Eso solo le pasa a los tontos desprevenidos! _se rió el conejito.

_ A ti te pasó apenas el otro día… _le recordó Mickey.

_ ¡Shhh! ¡Sostén la linterna! _Niko le entregó el frasco con la vela, y sacó una bolsa de su mochila_ ¿Ves? Los cristales comienzan a aparecer, pero yo los tengo a raya…

_ ¿Los mueles con un pico igual que los mineros…?

_ No. Los mantengo siempre en el mismo lugar con esto… _Niko abrió la bolsa y comenzó a esparcir su contenido por los bordes del sendero.

Parecían piedras molidas, pero cuando el príncipe miró más de cerca resultaron ser trozos de botellas y tazones rotos…

_ Investigué y tomé nota de muchas opciones para mantener a raya a los cristales… _explicó el conejito, sin descuidar su prolijo trabajo_ Molerlos con el pico parecía lo más efectivo, pero después me di cuenta de que es más fácil y duradero "entretenerlos" con otra cosa…

_ Pero crecen al azar…

_ Es verdad. Pero también tienen una "preferencia" por encapsular elementos inorgánicos, como la basura. Tarda en disolverse en su interior… _apuntó Niko, terminando de vaciar el contenido de su bolsa_ Claro que no hay mucha de ese tipo de basura por aquí, pero los tazones y botellas rotas son lo más parecido… ¡Bueno, sigamos!

Así que por eso Niko era acusado de ladrón tan a menudo. El príncipe miró a los lados del sendero, confirmando todo lo que su guía había dicho: los cristales eran pequeños y poco afilados. En vez de crecer por todos lados se habían quedado a los lados del sendero, cada fragmento de cristal luchando por disolver una astilla de vidrio o cerámica…

Miguel Ángel no pudo evitar sonreír. Niko era tan inteligente y calculador para un niño de su edad, que le había recordado a su fiel Donatello…

_ Siéntate aquí… _el conejito le ofreció un banquillo de madera_ Y quítate las sandalias…

El conejito dejó su mochila sobre una pequeña mesa improvisada: un tablón sobre un montón de piedras pesadas pero de igual tamaño, que de seguro le había tomado un buen tiempo rodarlas todas hasta allí. Sobre la mesa había frascos de distintos tamaños, fósforos (cuidadosamente envueltos en papel encerado para protegerlos de la humedad), más velas y elementos de escritura que Miguel Ángel supuso eran para hacer anotaciones en su detallado cuaderno…

_ Vaya… Tienes todo un laboratorio aquí, Niko… _lo felicitó el de ojos claros, sentándose_ ¿Todo esto lo armaste sin ayuda…?

_ Sí… _Niko se encogió de hombros, abriendo unos frascos_ Tengo que entretenerme con algo…

_ No tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad…? _Mickey suavizó un poco su voz al decir eso_ Siempre que te veo estás tan aislado… escribiendo en ése cuaderno tuyo.

_ ¿Tú también me vas a criticar? _se ofendió el conejito, frunciendo el ceño_ ¡No es mi culpa que los otros niños sean unos tontos! Se burlan de mí porque me gusta leer… y además los hermanos de la niña que me gusta siempre quieren golpearme. _explicó, revolviendo frenéticamente el contenido de un frasco_ ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir a los entrenamientos de Bobonardo en paz porque soy muy malo defendiéndome! ¡Cada vez que hacemos combates en pareja y me toca con uno de los hermanos de ella termino hecho papilla…!

Mickey se sintió tan mal por él que quiso darle un abrazo, pero el conejito estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo con los frascos como para osar interrumpirlo:

_ Lo siento, Niko… Yo no sabía nada de eso… _se disculpó_ ¿Por qué no hablas con Leo al respecto…?

_ Leonardo no me escucha… nadie lo hace. Ni siquiera mi madre. _se entristeció el conejito, bajando las orejas_ Cuando le digo que tengo que hacer cosas importantes le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra. Me deja castigado o me pone a cuidar a uno de mis torpes hermanos…

_ Oh, Nico…

_ ¡Basta de charla! _Niko se pasó las manos por la cara frenéticamente, para que no se notara que había estado a punto de llorar, y se arrodilló frente al príncipe_ Tenemos trabajo por hacer… y necesito que te untes esto en los pies.

_ ¡Euughh! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! _el de ojos claros arrugó la nariz al ver el interior del frasco.

_ Grasa. Lubricará tus pies… _explicó Niko, tratando de untarle un poco pero Miguel Ángel puso lejos sus pies_ ¡Vamos…! ¿Quieres hacer éste trabajo o no?

El príncipe estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás y salir lo más pronto posible del túnel. La tentación de dejar atrás ése cementerio de pesadilla y el frasco con grasa eran grandes… pero no tan grandes como el peso que sentiría en la conciencia si decepcionaba a ése niño.

Cualquiera con media cucharadita de cerebro podría ver que Niko necesitaba un camarada… mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

_ De acuerdo… ¡Pero hazlo tú, porque yo no pienso tocarla! _accedió, ofreciéndole sus pies.

_ ¡Eres tan infantil! _refunfuñó el conejito, procediendo a embarrarle los pies con la pasta grasosa_ ¡No te muevas tanto…!

_ ¡Es que me haces cosquillas…! ¡Jajaja! _la risa de Mickey retumbó por todo el túnel.

_ ¿Estás seguro que eres un adulto…? _volvió a quejarse el niño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco él también y ciertamente no pasó mucho sin que terminara por contagiarse algunas carcajadas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en el castillo…

Raphael había llevado al inventor a una de las terrazas del castillo, para poder hablar a solas… pero Donatello aún no estaba conforme con el lugar escogido. Constantemente se abrazaba a sí mismo y se sobresaltaba con pequeños ruidos… casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Por eso, cuando una de esas islas flotantes -como la que Donatello había reparado el día anterior- pasó cerca, ambos tomaron carrera y saltaron al mismo tiempo… aterrizando sobre uno de los muchos arbustos con flores y arruinándolo por completo:

_ Bien… ningún sitio es más privado que éste. _celebró el soldado, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su armadura_ Pero ésta vez no te acerques a la caja de fusibles, ¿quieres hacerme ése favor, lindura?

Por supuesto que Raphael lo había llamado "lindura" a propósito… y se quedó esperando una contestación típica de Donatello –como una patada en la espinilla- pero este permaneció sentado en el mismo sitio en el que había aterrizado, con expresión preocupada.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien…? _Raphael le ofreció ayuda para ponerse de pie_ ¿No caímos sobre un arbusto con espinas, o sí…? _bromeó_ Aunque si necesitas ayuda para quitártelas del trasero, yo me ofrezco para el trabajo…

Donatello se sacudió las hojas de su atuendo, sin reaccionar a los comentarios del soldado. Raphael se mordió los labios… Odiaba ver a Donnie así.

Hasta hubiese preferido verlo enojado…

_ ¿Tienes un poco de ése vino de ciruelas que bebías ayer…? _preguntó el más alto.

Raphael sacó la pequeña botellita de su armadura y se la ofreció. Lo contempló en silencio mientras el ojirrojo bebía un largo sorbo antes sacar su tema de conversación menos favorito en el mundo.

_ Raph… Si Fishface estaba buscando el número de serie en mi caparazón… ¿No quiere decir que se están acercando…? _preguntó al fin, con la voz casi en un susurro.

El de ojos verdes emitió un gruñido:

_ ¡Ya te dije que no sufras por eso! Fishface sólo está tratando de provocarme… Él sabe que me importas y quiere molestarme. _bufó, cruzando los brazos_ ¡Es más! Probablemente lo de buscar ese número de serie fue sugerencia de alguien más… ¡Él no tiene ni la inteligencia, ni la capacidad para encontrar a tu amo original…!

_ No necesita ninguna de las dos cosas… sólo tiene que mirar en los registros de personas con números de serie como el mío.

_ Hay millones de personas con ésos números. _insistió el soldado_ No te preocupes por eso…

_ ¡Raphael…! _el ojirrojo estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, pero respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando_ Escucha, tengo que enfrentar los hechos. Se me acaba el tiempo y la verdad es… es… que me estoy desmoronando por esto.

Raphael abrió muy grandes los ojos al oírlo decir eso. El ojirrojo se transformaba lentamente en la criatura que había visto aquél día, cuando se encontraron cara a cara en la improvisada sala de interrogatorios… tan frágil y triste… envuelto en su kimono como en un capullo…

Donatello buscó un rincón cerca de la caja de fusibles y se sentó, haciéndose un ovillo… Raphael no perdió el tiempo y fue a sentarse junto a él.

_ Hey… no digas ésas cosas… _trató de consolarlo_ Sabes que quiero ayudarte, Donatello. Yo puedo cuidar de ti…

El ojiverde trató de tomarlo de la mano, pero Donatello se lo impidió:

_ ¡Yo no quiero que cuides de mí…! _le recordó.

_ ¿Por qué no? _se enfadó Raphael_ ¡Podrías dejar de ser tan orgulloso y aceptar mi ayuda por una vez…!

_ ¡No tiene nada que ver con mi orgullo! _se defendió el ojirrojo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la botellita de vino_ Se trata de que si te involucras conmigo tendrás problemas, Raphael…

_ ¿¡De qué rayos estás hablándome ahora…!?

El más alto apretó los labios. Había llegado el momento de confesarle a Raphael algunas cosas sobre su oscuro pasado…

_ Mi amo era… Es… _se corrigió_ Es una persona de mucha influencia: Baxter Stockman.

Raphael palideció al escuchar eso…

_ ¿B-baxter Stockman? ¿¡La mosca!? _tartamudeó_ El mayor y más importante proveedor de tecnología del Emperador… ¿¡Ése es tu amo?!

_ "Era" mi amo… Pero sí… y la mejor parte es que cuando me escapé, dejé un montón de explosivos en su laboratorio como regalo de despedida. _suspiró el más alto_ Así que es casi seguro que tendrá ganas de verme…

Como Raphael se había quedado sin habla, Donatello siguió hablando:

_ Yo era uno de sus miles de ayudantes. Nos tenía encerrados en el taller. _relató_ Yo y otras tortugas de agua dulce trabajábamos para él día y noche… Reparábamos vehículos voladores… probábamos los prototipos de Stockman que parecían prometedores pero demasiado peligrosos para ser testeados por él mismo… _Donatello emitió una risita, y sonrió con tristeza_ ¿En serio pensaste que un simple "repara-cosas" sería capaz de arreglar una isla flotante? _preguntó_ Nosotros desarrollamos la tecnología que le permite a Fishface respirar fuera del agua…

Raphael recordó cómo había averiado el sistema de respiración artificial de Fishface con una sola patada:

_ ¿Por eso sabías exactamente en dónde patearlo durante el interrogatorio…?

Donatello asintió y se terminó lo que quedaba del vino de ciruelas:

_ N-no es tan grave que ésa mosca sea tu amo… _comenzó a decir el soldado, sin mucha convicción_ Alguien como él no recordaría que uno de sus ayudantes escapó tantos años atrás. No te recordaría…

_ Hay más… Yo destacaba del resto de los demás trabajadores por mis inventos. _siguió relatando el más alto_ En ésa época creí… que si lograba llamar la atención de Stockman con inventos propios podría "aumentar" mi valor para él. Creí que podría hacer que me tratase mejor… pero fue un error. Él sólo se apropió de mis inventos y me recluyó aún más en el taller.

Donatello se apresuró a ponerse de pie y alejarse de Raph, para que éste no notara que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas;

_ Lograr escapar y vivir en Shadaria fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Tuve lo que muchos no tienen, Raphael… una oportunidad de sobrevivir por mí mismo… _el inventor sonrió recordando las buenas épocas junto a Mickey_ De ser quien yo quisiera… no sólo el instrumento de alguien.

Ambos guardaron silencio un breve momento…

_ ¿Por qué te animaste a contarme esto? _quiso saber el soldado, poniéndose de pie.

_ Quería que entendieras… _suspiró el más alto.

_ ¿Qué entienda qué?

_ Que no se puede volver atrás después de eso… _Donatello se restregó los ojos, llenos de lágrimas_ Ya no puedo volver a ser lo que era cuando vivía aquí, Raphael… Preferiría morirme ya mismo, pero morir libre, que volver a ser el prisionero de alguien…

_ Donnie…

_ Además, merecías saberlo. _declaró el inventor, con voz solemne_ Me decidí a contarte todo esto, porque así sabrías a lo que te enfrentas si cumples con ésa tontería de hacerme tu esposa…

_ Mi propuesta sigue en pie, Donatello.

Raphael había dicho ésas palabras de golpe. Sin dudar. Sin una sola sombra de titubeo… dejando a Donatello boquiabierto, pero bastante lejos de estar conmovido.

¿Acaso estaba bromeando con él…? ¡¿Ése idiota estaba bromeando con él?!

Acababa de hacer una lista detallada, ordenada y completa de todas, absolutamente todas, las razones por las que insistir con la propuesta del matrimonio era una mala idea… y ése bruto aún…

Raphael todavía quería…

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¡No! _la ira brotó de Donatello como lava de un volcán en erupción_ ¡No quiero saber nada de tu propuesta! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿En serio crees que te dejarán contraer matrimonio conmigo así nada más…? _gritó_ ¡En cuanto Stockman se entere que sigo vivo vendrá por mí!

_ No podrá tocarte si eres mi esposa… _insistió el ojiverde, con su mirada fija en Donatello.

_ ¡Por supuesto que podrá! ¿En qué clase de ridículo cuento de hadas vives, Raphael? _el más alto estaba al borde del llanto, pero todas sus lágrimas eran producto de la ira y el desconcierto_ ¿Crees que un hombre tan importante para el emperador como él no obtiene lo que quiere? ¡Casarme contigo no es ninguna solución! _repitió_ Si realmente quieres ayudarme, dame el código de mi tobillera. Así podré huir de aquí.

_ No.

Si la isla no hubiese estado tan alejada del suelo y alguien hubiese pasado cerca para poder escucharlos… hubiera pensado que eran una vieja pareja de recién casados discutiendo:

_ ¡Raphel, por favor! _exclamó Donatello_ Estoy confiando en ti al decirte todo esto… ¡Es mi última esperanza!

_ No tienes adónde ir fuera del castillo… te atraparían antes de que caiga la noche.

_ ¡No me importa! ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer! _trató de convencerlo el inventor_ ¡Usagi ya consiguió el código de su tobillera…! Además el entró y salió del palacio sin ningún problema… ¡Huiré con él! ¡Huiremos juntos!

"_Huiremos juntos…"_ ésas dos palabras juntas fueron como una bofetada para Raphael.

Una bofetada que sólo sirvió para que él también perdiera los estribos…

_ ¿Ambos desaparecerán al mismo tiempo? _se burló_ ¿Sabes lo sospechoso que se verá eso…? ¡No estás siendo muy listo que digamos ahora, Donatello!

_ ¡Escúchame, tú… tú animal, PEDAZO DE BESTIA! _le gritó a su vez el inventor_ ¡Hasta ayer no me hubiese importado aprovecharme de tu oferta y casarme contigo…!

_ ¿Uh…? _Raphael levantó una ceja, completamente desorientado por ésa información.

_ Pero ya no puedo hacerlo… _confesó el más alto, sonrojándose_ A-algo cambió entre nosotros... No sé qué fue, pero no puedo dejar que te involucres conmigo, Raphael. _aseguró_ No sacaré ventaja de tus buenas intenciones…

Raphael avanzó hacia él… con el viento hamacando las cintas de su bandana roja.

Cuando no peleaban el silencio se sentía tan pesado entre los dos…

_ Es muy dulce que te preocupes así por mí… pero yo podré con esto. _aseguró Raphael, en voz baja_ En serio, Donnie…

El más alto sintió que le dolía el estómago al escucharlo usar ése sobrenombre cariñoso. Raphael se aproximó hacia él con la intención de abrazarlo, pero Donatello le dio un empujón:

_ Déjame cuidar de ti… déjame hacer esto por ti. _insistió el ojiverde, con sus brazos aún extendidos hacia el joven inventor.

_ ¿¡Por qué quieres arriesgarte tanto por alguien como yo!? _gritó Donatello, con las lágrimas resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas hasta llegar al mentón_ ¡Hay cientos como yo trabajando en los talleres de Stockman!

_ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No hay otros como tú…! _le aseguró el soldado, aferrando uno de sus brazos_ Tu eres único, Donatello…

_ ¡Basta…! ¡Deja de decirme cosas cómo esas! _Donatello se puso fuera de su alcance una vez más y abandonó la isla de la misma forma en la que la habían abordado, saltando de nuevo a la terraza más cercana.

Raphael no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo mismo. No iba a permitir que Donatello saliera huyendo y se alejara de él otra vez…

El inventor comenzó a correr ni bien pisó suelo firme. Se pasó las manos por la cara frenéticamente, y el maquillaje que se había aflojado con sus lágrimas se le quedó todo entre los dedos… desprendiéndose y revelando las cicatrices que esa odiosa mosca le había hecho tiempo atrás.

Una cicatriz por cada vez que había tratado de huir sin tener éxito. Stockman le había quemado la piel con su propio ácido de mosca…

_ ¡Donatello…! _Raphael por fin lo alcanzó y lo derribó sobre el suelo_ ¡Maldita sea, deja de huir así de mí! ¡Yo trato de ayudarte…!

_ ¿¡Por qué quieres ayudarme?! _Donatello le dio un codazo, tratando angustiosamente de quitárselo de encima_ ¡Mírame bien, Raphael! ¿Ya viste qué soy? _gritó_ ¡No soy nada!

_ ¡Me pones tan furioso…! _Raphael tenía la voz ronca por la ira_ ¿¡Por qué insistes en decir que eres nada cuando has puesto todo mi mundo de cabeza…?!

Entonces lo besó…

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Raphael lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Con toda la boca, con los dientes… como si ése gesto al fin pudiera hacer entender a Donatello todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a decir. Todas ésas cosas que el inventor se negaba a escuchar de él.

Donatello no veía venir un beso, por lo que todo su cuerpo permaneció tensionado una fracción de segundo y contuvo el aliento hasta el momento en que Raphael se inclinó sobre él, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suelo…

El corazón le latió en los oídos cuando el ojiverde le sujetó las muñecas con sus manos, obligándolo a estar quieto. Todas las protestas que trató de emitir murieron de inmediato, sofocadas por los labios del soldado…

Raphael lo mordió suavemente, tratando de que el más alto separara los labios. Parecía que lo provocaba a hacer lo mismo… quería que Donatello le diera pelea pero éste ya no tenía energías para eso…

Admitió la derrota, separando sus jugosos labios y ahondando el mismo el beso… para sorpresa de su captor. Raphael dejó ir sus manos, y éstas buscaron sitio en sus hombros, cubiertos por el frío metálico de la armadura. Su corazón se aceleró… ¿Donatello lo estaba abrazando?

La punta de su lengua chocó contra el espacio entre los dientes del más alto, quien ya podía sentir la temperatura de ambos cuerpos aumentando lentamente…

Se sonrojó al oír un pequeño gemido de Raphael sofocándose dentro de su boca… pero lo que verdaderamente lo hizo estremecerse fue cuando el ojiverde limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Gentilmente, con una dulce caricia… jamás pensó que unas manos como ésas pudieran acariciarlo con tanta dulzura.

¡Eso era todo! Odiaba a Raphael. Lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir de esta manera…

Lo odiaba porque siempre lograba nublarle el juicio, porque siempre lograba confundirlo y por no ser todo lo malo que pensaba de él en un principio…

Donatello le abrazó las caderas con sus rodillas, y se pegó más al cuerpo del soldado. El beso comenzaba a volverse rudo pero se detuvo súbitamente a los pocos segundos… cuando el último aliento de ambos se condensó entre sus caras, ambas rojas y ardiendo.

Raphael fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y se quedó observando por entre sus párpados pesados al inventor, que jadeaba ruidosamente en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

La sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, quedándose agolpada sobre sus mejillas… y un pequeño hilillo de saliva brillaba en su mentón;

_ ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Raphael…? _lo escuchó susurrar.

_ Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. _respondió el soldado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Donatello alejó sus manos del frío metálico de la armadura, y las usó para taparse la cara:

_ Por favor, no sigamos con esto. _suplicó_ Un romance es lo último que necesitamos ahora…

_ No podemos dar marcha atrás con ESTO. _respondió Raphael, con voz grave_ ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya nunca más tendremos paz, Donatello…!

"_Estamos jodidos…"_ repitió una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Donatello, y éste incluso se sintió tentado a decirlo en voz alta… pero prefirió decir otra cosa:

_ Vas a darme el código de mi tobillera o no…

_ No. _Raphael se negó de inmediato, igual que la primera vez que escuchó esa petición.

_ Eso pensé… _Donatello esbozó una sonrisa triste, de derrota_ Te sientes igual que yo, pero no quieres lo mejor para mí. Quieres que me quede aquí y haga solo lo que tú dices…

_ Donnie…

_ No eres diferente a ellos… _terminó de decir el inventor, mirando el techo sin expresión alguna.

Raphael apretó los puños. Su corazón se partió en dos al escuchar aquella acusación… pero no la contradijo. Ésta vez, fue él quien se levantó y se alejó en silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en el túnel…

Con sus pies untados de grasa y enfundados con unas botas hasta las rodillas, Mickey se preparó para entrar al cementerio a través de una enorme grieta en las paredes de piedra del túnel.

¡SPLACKHT…! ¡SPLACKHT…!

Cada vez que daba un paso, sus pies sonaban como un puñado de fideos pegajosos estrellándose contra la pared… y se sentía igual de asqueroso.

_ Deja de quejarte. _le regañó el conejito, entregándole un cinturón con pequeñas herramientas de minero y un pico_ Si un cristal te atrapa el pie, podrás liberarte sin problemas… Y si tienes problemas para pasar, usa el pico. _le indicó_ ¡Pero sólo si tienes problemas! Recuerda que es el lugar donde descansan muchas personas y debemos respetarlo lo más posible…

Miguel Ángel tragó saliva al oír eso…

_ Nico… allá adentro no hay calaveras y huesos por todas partes… ¿O sí? _preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara igual que siempre y no delatara lo asustado que se sentía.

_ No vas a encontrar nada de eso… _le aseguró el conejito, preparando una segunda linterna para que Miguel Ángel llevara consigo_ Piensa que el cuerpo de una persona es tan orgánico como una flor o un trozo de madera. Desaparece casi al instante. _explicó.

_ Oh… _el de ojos claros recogió sus sandalias, y las ató al cinturón. Podían serle útiles si se quedaba sin botas y tenía que pisar los cristales con los pies descalzos.

_ Lo único que hay allá adentro son cristales del tamaño de hombres, y mis flores… _Nico consultó su cuaderno_ También hay algunos objetos, como la espada de Leo, que sobrevivieron a los cristales. Están cubiertos por una especie de musgo, del que brotan las flores que quiero que consigas… lo verás cuando estés allá adentro.

_ De acuerdo… Umm… _el de ojos claros tomó una profunda inspiración_ Deséame suerte…

_ No necesitas suerte, yo ya estudié el lugar y preví todos los detalles… _alardeó el conejito_ ¿Por qué crees que he podido entrar y salir tantas veces con éxito?

_ ¿Y por qué te atraparon el otro día…? _quiso saber el mayor.

_ Ya lo sabes… Me quedé parado mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y un cristal me atrapó el pie.

_ ¿Pero no usaste el truco de las botas…?

_ Las botas que estás usando son las únicas que conseguí y son demasiado grandes para mis pies… no puedo caminar con ellas, por lo que entré con mis propios zapatos. _resumió_ Además, conseguí las herramientas de minero apenas ayer.

_ ¿No las habrás robado, o sí…? _Mickey levantó una ceja.

_ Sólo las tomé prestadas… _se ofendió el conejito, cruzando los brazos_ Si nos va bien hoy las devolveré a su dueño. Lo prometo.

El príncipe le sonrió, y despeinó un poco su copito de pelo con los dedos:

_ Confío en tu palabra. _dijo, luego encendió la vela de su frasco_ Muy bien, ahí voy…

_ ¡Sigue el sendero que marqué para no perderte…! _insistió una vez más su pequeño guía_ No te quedes parado mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, no te distraigas con nada…

_ "Camina a paso rápido, pero no tan rápido como para tropezarte y caerte…" _recitó de memoria el príncipe, atravesando el límite entre el túnel secreto de Niko y el cementerio_ Entendido, jefe…

_ Yo estaré hablándote desde aquí. No te alejes más allá del sendero o no podré escucharte si tienes problemas… _le advirtió_ Aunque si sigues mis instrucciones no creo que tengas ninguno.

Era tranquilizador que Niko se tomara tan en serio su trabajo… casi te hacía olvidar que la persona que había planeado todo eso era un niño pequeño.

Mickey pronto se dio cuenta de que la "linterna" que llevaba con él era más simbólica que necesaria… ése lugar estaba lleno de luz. El resplandor del sol entraba por el hueco que hacía de entrada al cementerio, por el cual habían sacado a Niko de las orejas el otro día, y la luz rebotaba en los cristales… era hermoso.

El príncipe avanzó un poco más, sin apartarse del sendero que Niko había dejado marcado con tiza. De pronto se había acordado de Shadaria y de sus casas con paredes llenas de piedrecillas.

Los atardeceres allí eran hermosos… la luz del sol rebotaba por todas partes.

Más de una vez había vuelto de sus andanzas nocturnas con Leatherhead y Donatello, justo en el momento en que el sol salía y ofrecía el mismo espectáculo que al esconderse. Los tres allí sentados, embelesados, en el balcón de su habitación…

_ ¡No te distraigas! _le gritó Niko, desde su lugar en el túnel_ ¡Sigue avanzando hasta que veas la espada de Leonardo…!

_ ¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí…! _Mickey volvió a la realidad, y siguió su camino.

_ Está justo entre dos piedras… ¡presta atención!

Algunos cristales le estorbaron el paso al príncipe, pero por suerte ninguno era tan grande como para necesitar el pico de minero. Y cuando Niko no le estaba gritando alguna indicación, se podía percibir un claro sonido a agua retumbando en las paredes de roca en ése lugar… probablemente del agua llenando el abismo que separaba a la montaña del resto del mapa.

Niko tenía razón al decirle que allí no encontraría nada especialmente llamativo, solo rocas, cristales, musgo… y las flores que el conejito tanto quería. Éstas crecían en la punta de los cristales más altos, arracimadas sobre una cama de musgo…

_ ¡Wow! ¡Niko, son hermosas! _admitió el príncipe, al verlas de cerca.

Las codiciadas flores eran de un blanco inmaculado, con cuatro pétalos gruesos y carnosos, que espumaban una filigrana de venas azules… ligeramente fosforescentes.

_ ¿Puedes alcanzarlas…? _se preocupó el conejito.

_ Si me pongo en puntas de pie creo que puedo cortar algunas…

_ Hazlo después… _decidió Niko_ Busca la espada de Leonardo primero y cortas mis flores de regreso… será más seguro así.

_ Jejeje… Tú sí que me cuidas, jefe. _lo elogió el de ojos claros, riendo_ ¿Cómo es que el musgo crece sobre los cristales? ¿No es orgánico y todo eso…?

_ No tengo idea de por qué es inmune a los cristales… ¡Pero estoy ansioso por estudiar sus propiedades!

Michellangelo volvió a reírse. _"Es como estar hablando con Donnie…"_ pensó.

Un grupo de cristales enormes como armarios le devolvieron su reflejo cuando pasó junto a ellos y no pudo evitar ceder ante la tentación de hacer algunos gestos y morisquetas. Hacía tanto que no se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo…

"_Creo que he adelgazado…"_ pensó, dándose unas palmaditas en el estómago. Era lógico, puesto que ya no se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, comiendo dulces e invirtiendo la mitad de las horas del día cubriéndose las pecas con maquillaje antes de poder salir.

Una vez más lo asaltó la idea de que sus padres estaban engordándolo a propósito, para que fuera el alimento de algo más grande. Era sólo un chiste que le contaba a Donatello cada vez que se sentía inseguro de su cuerpo -sólo para que su amigo inventor lo consolara diciéndole una y otra vez lo bonitas que eran sus piernas regordetas y cuán besables eran sus mejillas llenas- pero durante sus últimos días de paz antes de la invasión, el joven príncipe se sentía cada vez más como mercancía para negociar que como una persona.

Probablemente porque ya estaba en edad de casarse…

Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado con él si las cosas hubieran seguido como siempre en su vida… ¿Estaría casado a éstas alturas con la princesa del reino acuático…?

Lamentablemente ésta reflexión sobre su vida le costó a Mickey una de sus botas, cuando un cristal le atrapó el pie izquierdo;

_ ¡Diablos…! _se quejó, deslizando su pie engrasado fuera del zapato_ Vaya forma de desperdiciar la primer bota…

_ ¡Te dije que no te distrajeras! _le gritó Niko, adivinando lo que había pasado.

_ ¡Tranquilo! Todos cometemos errores… ¿o no? _resopló el de ojos claros, poniéndose una de sus sandalias para no pisar algún cristal filoso.

Se apresuró en seguir el sendero, ansioso por cortar algunas de ésas flores… pero entonces divisó la razón por la que había aceptado ayudar a Niko en primer lugar: la espada de Leonardo.

_ ¡Encontré la espada…! _anunció emocionado, y su voz resonó por toda la cueva hasta llegar a Niko_ Está casi toda cubierta de Musgo, pero creo que puedo desprenderla…

_ ¡Ten cuidado al hacerlo! _siguió insistiendo Niko, jalándose las orejas por los nervios_ Si tienes problemas para sacarla de entre las piedras usa el pico…

El príncipe asintió y usó su túnica para envolver el mango, luego jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Niko supo enseguida que había conseguido quitarla de entre las piedras porque escuchó un sonido metálico…

_ ¿Lo lograste? _preguntó el conejito, inquieto al no escuchar nada por un rato_ ¿Pudiste sacar la espada?

_ La mayor parte de ella… sí. _se lamentó Miguel Ángel, mirando la espada ahora rota en sus manos. La punta se había partido y quedado escondida entre las piedras.

_ Qué pena… De seguro el metal estaba muy debilitado por la humedad y el paso del tiempo… _lo consoló Niko_ Pero el gesto es lo que cuenta, ¿no…?

El príncipe siguió usando su túnica como trapo para retirar todo el musgo que cubría la antigua katana… luego la colgó en su cinturón junto al resto de las herramientas. Era bastante más pequeña de lo que esperaba, y los bordes de la hoja estaban carcomidos y oxidados… sin filo.

_ Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… Si le doy ésta espada a Leonardo, tendré que explicarle cómo la conseguí. Y… admitir que bajé al cementerio. _Mickey se dio cuenta de eso mientras se ponía en puntas de pie y cortaba un puñado de flores.

Niko permaneció en silencio unos segundos ante ésa idea… se sentía tonto por no haberlo pensado antes.

_ ¿Niko…? ¿Me oyes…?

_ Sí… Mira, puedes decirle a Leonardo que yo la encontré en una de mis expediciones… No me importa. _le aseguró con solemnidad_ Todo lo que yo quería eran las flores… si tú me las consigues ya no volveré a bajar aquí.

_ ¿Estás seguro de eso…? _el de ojos claros no dejaba de sorprenderse por la inusual madurez de ése niño al que todos acusaban de problemático_ Pero tienes tu taller aquí abajo… y has estudiado tanto el lugar…

_ Tengo otros talleres secretos en otros lugares. Y más cosas que estudiar… _le aseguró el conejito, con una sonrisa_ No te preocupes por eso...

Niko dejó de hablar al ver que se aproximaba el resplandor de la antorcha improvisada, y con ella Miguel Ángel emergió del cementerio con un racimo de flores blancas en sus manos y la espada colgando de su cinturón.

_ ¡Es increíble! ¡Las conseguiste…! _Niko sonrió ampliamente al ver la recompensa de la expedición_ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…!

El conejito le arrebató las flores y las puso en una maceta que ya tenía preparada con antelación, mientras Mickey se quitaba la bota restante y se limpiaba los pies;

_ Vaya… ¿Tienes dientes? _bromeó el príncipe_ Es la primera vez que se te notan… porque nunca antes te había visto sonreír así.

_ ¡No te burles de mí! _Niko le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo_ ¡Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto…! No puedo creer que al final lo conseguí… gracias a ti.

El de ojos claros se sonrojó un poco:

_ Estás exagerando… yo sólo fui tu ayudante temporal. _le aseguró, poniéndose sus sandalias otra vez_ El mérito es casi todo tuyo.

_ Pues… _Niko también se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo_ Me encantaría mostrarte mis otros lugares secretos alguna vez… si te interesa ser mi ayudante de tiempo completo.

_ Es una oferta de trabajo muy tentadora, Niko… pero por ahora hay un bebé en la guardería que me necesita las 24 horas del día junto a él. _le recordó el príncipe, devolviéndole su cinturón de herramientas pero conservando la espada_ Así que mejor regresamos, antes de que alguien note que no estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo como debería.

Niko asintió, guardando las herramientas de minero en su mochila para devolverlas… como había prometido. Luego de echarse la mochila al hombro y apagar bien todas las velas, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso por el sendero.

_ ¿Qué crees que diga Leonardo cuando le des la espada…?

Miguel Ángel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo…

_ No lo sé… porque no se la daré. _declaró_ No quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya tienes, Nico…

_ ¡Pero…! ¡Habrás echo todo esto por nada…! _se sorprendió el conejito_ ¿No querías impresionar a Leonardo?

_ Ya encontraré algo más que hacer para poder impresionarlo, Niko… No te preocupes por eso… _le aseguró Mickey, alumbrando el camino con su linterna improvisada_ Además, nada de esto fue en vano… tú tienes tus flores, y yo ya no le tengo miedo al cementerio. Todos ganamos.

Niko se quedó sin saber qué decir…

Su mente infantil estaba confundida, ya que no recordaba la última vez que un adulto había tenido un gesto tan noble con él…

_ Bueno… yo creo que eres genial, Mickey. _Niko abrazó su maceta llena de flores blancas_ Leonardo es un bobo si no se da cuenta de eso también...

El de ojos claros lo miró, enternecido:

_ Oh, Nico… _canturreó al despeinarlo con sus dedos_ ¡Eres un conejito cursi…!

_ ¡Basta…! ¡Compórtate como un adulto…! _se rió el conejito, dándole un empujón.

Desgraciadamente las risas y bromas duraron muy poco… porque al llegar a la entrada del túnel, descubrieron que éste ya no era más un secreto.

Leonardo los estaba esperando parado junto al arbusto de mentira… y no estaba contento.

_ Uh-oh… ¡Niko, lo lamento! _Mickey se mordió los labios, mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se empapaba con sudor frío_ Creo que no acomodé bien el arbusto como me pediste…

Niko no le prestó mucha atención a lo que el príncipe decía, porque estaba más ocupado escondiendo la maceta con flores en su mochila:

_ ¡Actúa con naturalidad…! _le indicó el conejito antes de salir del túnel_ Déjame hablar a mí…

_ ¡Pero…!

_ Apaga bien ésa linterna y déjala aquí adentro… vamos, hay que tratar de salir de ésta bien parados. _lo alentó Niko, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que decía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un segundo vagón de prisioneros prescindibles salió ésa tarde del Castillo, rumbo a la subasta… y fueron Tigerclaw y Raphael los encargados de embarcarlos.

El clima se puso pesado y caluroso. Los volcanes alrededor del reino expulsaban la acostumbrada dosis de calor y ceniza cuando el soldado de ojos verdes le relató a su felino jefe todos los problemas que lo atormentaban:

_ No estás pensando con claridad, Raphael… _dijo el tigre luego de escuchar atentamente los dilemas del soldado.

_ ¡Ya sé que no estoy pensando con claridad! ¡No he pensado con claridad desde el día que lo conocí…! _se quejó el ojiverde_ Por eso vine a pedirte consejo…

Tigerclaw se tomó el tiempo de meditar un momento su respuesta, mientras abría un paquete de tiras de carne seca:

_ Traximus se está impacientando… _comenzó a decir_ Las Tortugas de los Balcanes no tienen novedades sobre la búsqueda de los príncipes y el Palacio de Justicia está todavía bajo el control de los rebeldes. En estos momentos la Capital es lo más parecido a un reguero de pólvora. Una pequeña chispa y… ¡Poof!

Raphael permaneció callado ante ésa imagen que su general había descripto:

_ Perfil bajo, Raphael. Debes mantener el perfil bajo hasta que eso pase… _le reiteró el felino_ Que desaparezcan el mejor amigo del príncipe Michellangelo y el guardaespaldas del Príncipe Zéfiro al mismo tiempo no se verá bien…

_ Pero nadie más aparte de nosotros sabe que Donatello y el príncipe eran mejores amigos. _insistió el de ojos verdes_ Hasta donde saben los demás, él solo era el repara-cosas del castillo… ¡El único que podía aportar algo sobre el paradero de los príncipes era ese cocodrilo, y ya estiró la pata! Y en todo caso, si lo que los rebeldes te dijeron es cierto, Traximus no está tan interesado en encontrar a Zéfiro como lo está por encontrar a su hermano. Aunque Usagi pudiera aportar algo sobre el paradero del mayor de los príncipes, a nadie le interesaría…

Tigerclaw no le contestó nada, mientras ésa última afirmación flotaba entre los dos;

_ ¿Por eso le diste a Usagi el código de su tobillera, verdad? _quiso saber Raphael_ Sabes que puedes dejarlo ir sin miedo a que algo le pase… porque a nadie le interesa lo que él sabe.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que le di a Usagi el código de su tobillera? _murmuró el felino.

_ Donatello me lo dijo…

_ ¿Y ahora quiere que tú le des el suyo, verdad…?

_ Sí, pero…

_ Te lo prohíbo, Raphael. _Tigerclaw dejó en paz sus tiras de carne seca para dedicarle una mirada severa_ Si me desobedeces y te metes en problemas por ayudar a ese muchacho… no podré protegerte.

_ No voy a darle a Donatello el código de su tobillera… _reiteró Raph_ Aunque se lo diera, él no tiene a dónde ir fuera del castillo. Por lo menos no un lugar en donde no lo encuentren a los cinco segundos.

_ ¿Entonces por qué te atormentas? _Tigerclaw salió de los calabozos a paso rápido_ Ya hiciste todo lo que podías hacer por él… déjalo así.

_ ¡Pero…! ¿Y si convenzo a Usagi de no irse con él…? _Raphael lo siguió, resistiéndose a dejar de hablar del tema_ Si no huyen los dos al mismo tiempo, tal vez no…

El soldado dejó de hablar cuando las pupilas amarillas del tigre se clavaron en él. Tigerclaw lo miró como si deseara comérselo…

_ ¡No te metas con Usagi! _rugió_ ¡La decisión de quedarse aquí o marcharse detrás de Donatello es enteramente suya…!

_ ¡De acuerdo, está bien! ¡Solo era una sugerencia! _Raphael estuvo a punto de sacar sus Sais y tenerlos a mano, sólo en caso de que Tigerclaw no se calmara_ Diablos… ¿Cómo estás tranquilo sabiendo que Usagi puede dejarte de la noche a la mañana? ¿Él no te… interesaba…?

_ A veces te portas como un cachorro, Raphael… _gruñó_ ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los picaflores cuando los encierras en jaulas? _Tigerclaw esperó a que la tortuga negara con la cabeza, como sabía que lo haría_ Mueren…

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

_ Tiene que ver, porque es así como tú vez el amor: obligando al otro a hacer lo que quieres, en vez de pensar en qué es lo mejor. _recitó el tigre_ En vez de pensar en lo que el otro quiere…

_ Pero ése es el problema con Donatello… Lo mejor para él es quedarse aquí conmigo, aunque no sea eso lo que él quiere. _se entristeció el soldado, apretando los puños_ ¿Qué debo hacer, Tigerclaw…? Yo solo… quiero protegerlo.

El tigre emitió un pesado suspiro. Era bastante agotador estar los dos atrapados en las redes del amor al mismo tiempo…

_ Debes confiar en tus instintos, Raphael. Si estás tan seguro de que no hallarán a su amo, no hay necesidad de correr un riesgo tan grande y ayudarlo a escapar… _lo aconsejó_ Protégelo dentro de los límites que te están permitidos…

Raphael se quedó solo, sospechando que su jefe lo había abandonado porque tenía una cita con cierto conejo en los jardines del Palacio…

Tigerclaw le había hecho todo más fácil: proteger a Donatello dentro de sus posibilidades… punto final.

Tenía sentido, él ya había hecho por el chico de ojos rojos todo lo que podía hacer. Qué más daba si Donatello daba el berrinche, como un picaflor enjaulado, y nunca más volvía a hablarle...

Si Tigerclaw le decía que estaba bien así… entonces estaba bien así. Estaba haciendo bien las cosas…

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan endemoniadamente miserable…?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, algo muy interesante estaba pasando en la aldea… más específicamente junto al lago, donde Napoleón se encontraba muy frustrado porque uno de sus trabajos de espionaje se había desperdiciado al no haber nada que espiar.

_ ¡Muy bien! ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso…?! _se quejó la rana, abandonando descaradamente su escondite sin importarle si Miguel Ángel lo veía.

Como el de ojos claros no le contestó, se aproximó hasta él...

Mickey aún estaba junto al lago, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa… y su rostro igual de rojo que una manzana.

Sin embargo su boca estaba abierta en una "O" perfecta, que amenazaba con llegar hasta suelo.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Leonardo los miró con expresión grave cuando salieron de su escondite;

_ ¡Hola, Leo…! _Mickey lo saludó como siempre, aunque estaba transpirando por los nervios_ ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

_ ¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí y para qué es este túnel…? _contratacó el líder, cruzando los brazos_ Quiero que ustedes dos me den explicaciones… ahora.

Niko dio un paso al frente, aferrando las tiras de su mochila:

_ Éste túnel va a al cementerio, Leonardo… _confesó, tratando de sonar tan firme y valiente como podía_ Mickey me vio escabullirme por aquí y me siguió.

_ ¿Es eso cierto, Miguel Ángel…? _quiso saber Leonardo, ahora clavando su mirada acusadora en el de ojos claros_ ¿Dejaste solo al bebé que debías cuidar para seguir a Niko?

_ Pues…

_ ¡Sí, y lo hizo justo a tiempo! _siguió insistiendo Niko_ ¡Porque otra vez estuve a punto de quedarme atrapado entre los cristales! ¡Él me rescató!

_ ¡No…! ¡Niko, no tienes que mentir por mí! _Mickey se paró junto a él, y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro_ Tenemos que decirle la verdad a Leo, será mejor así…

_ ¡P-pero…!

_ Confía en mí… _le dio ánimos el de ojos claros_ Leonardo no es tan malo como crees, podemos hablar honestamente con él…

Niko frunció el ceño, y miró hacia otro lado… bastante menos conforme con ése plan;

_ Querrás decir que tú puedes hablar honestamente con él… _gruñó.

Leonardo carraspeó, tratando de llamarles la atención y recordándoles que aún aguardaba explicaciones:

_ Leo, es cierto que Niko ha estado yendo al cementerio últimamente, aun y cuando se lo prohibiste… pero tenía sus motivos. _comenzó a decir Miguel Ángel_ Quería conseguir algo allá adentro y necesitaba mi ayuda… Eso es todo.

Por la expresión que puso el líder, Niko supo de inmediato que a Leo no le había gustado tanto escuchar la verdad;

_ Miguel Ángel, esperaba más de ti… _comenzó a decir el ojiazul_ Una cosa es que Niko se meta en problemas por sí solo, pero no tenías que seguirle la corriente. Debiste actuar con más responsabilidad… para empezar, no dejar a tu bebé en la guardería cuando tu tarea principal es cuidarlo.

_ Lo sé, Leo… _Miguel Ángel agachó la cabeza.

_ ¿Te detuviste a pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si alguno de los dos se lastimaba…? _continuó Leo_ Estoy muy decepcionado de ambos…

_ ¡Pues…! ¡T-tal vez yo estoy igual de decepcionado de ti por la manera en que has tratado a Niko hasta ahora! _contratacó el de ojos claros, apuntándole con un dedo acusador a Leonardo.

_ ¿Qué…? _Leonardo descruzó los brazos, y los puso en sus caderas.

_ ¡Eso mismo! _repitió el príncipe_ ¡Y si estás esperando que me disculpe por esto… olvídalo!

Ésta vez fue Niko quien comenzó a sudar frío y dio un paso hacia atrás, para esconderse detrás del de ojos claros:

_ Mickey… ¿Qué estás haciendo…? _susurró.

_ Sé que el cementerio es un lugar peligroso, pero no me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Niko… _siguió diciendo el príncipe, ignorando a su aterrado compañero.

_ Lo ayudaste a desobedecerme. _puntualizó Leo, tratando de mantener su autoridad a pesar de la sorpresa.

Nunca se hubiera esperado ésa actitud del dulce Miguel Ángel… y eso que todavía no había visto nada:

_ ¡Tal vez, pero también lo ayudé a resolver un problema…! _insistió el príncipe_ Niko no es un niño problemático, Leonardo, él tiene una mente especial… ¡Es muy inteligente! ¡Las personas como Nico necesitan un poco de libertar para poder florecer, y tú no se la estás dando!

Leonardo hizo una mueca, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la indignación… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mickey volvió a la carga;

_ Todos piensan que te odia por lo que pasó con Usagi hace tanto tiempo, pero eso no es verdad… ¡Te odia porque lo sofocas con todas tus tontas reglas!

_ ¿¡Tontas reglas…?! _el líder de la aldea estaba más que indignado_ Miguel Ángel, mis "tontas reglas" son las que mantienen el orden y hacen segura la vida para todos los que viven aquí… Cada vez que doy una orden o impongo una regla, lo hago pensando en proteger a los que están a mi cargo, en éste caso a Niko… ¡Eso es lo que los líderes hacen!

_ ¡Pero a veces es necesario torcer un poco las reglas para ayudar a alguien, Leo…! _insistió el príncipe.

_ ¿¡Vas a decirme cómo liderar, Miguel Ángel…?!

_ ¡Tal vez lo haga y tal vez te vendría bien escuchar a alguien como yo de vez en cuando! ¡BOBONARDO!

_ ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Nadie me habla así!

_ ¡BASTA…! _Niko se interpuso entre los dos, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas_ ¡Leonardo, yo convencí a Mickey de ir conmigo al cementerio, él en realidad no quería hacerlo! _el conejito abrió su mochila y le mostró al líder su maceta con flores_ Yo sólo me interesaba en el cementerio porque quería conseguir éstas flores para una chica… y él me las consiguió… ¡Yo… yo… lo siento…!

Leonardo abrió muy grandes los ojos, ya que nunca antes lo había escuchado disculparse:

_ Niko…

_ Lo siento, Leonardo… todo comenzó como un pequeño secreto... _explicó el conejito, abrazando la maceta con flores_ Pero luego sentí que si te explicaba mis motivos para entrar al cementerio te enfadarías… y me lo prohibirías de todas maneras.

El líder se quedó callado por unos momentos, observando al conejito. Éste se veía genuinamente arrepentido, incluso al borde del llanto… lo que destrozó los nervios del ojiazul;

_ ¿Así es como te hice sentir…? _suspiró Leonardo_ ¿Realmente sentiste que no podías contarme nada de esto…?

Niko asintió, con la mirada fija en el suelo:

_ Por favor no te enfades conmigo… de verdad que quería causar tantos problemas… solo…

_ Está bien… Niko, puedes irte a tu casa. _decidió Leo.

_ ¿Estoy castigado? _se temió el conejito.

_ No. Sólo… Sólo ve a casa con tu madre, ella estaba buscándote…

Niko y Mickey intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Leonardo se veía muy mal… como si hubiera escuchado la peor noticia…

_ De acuerdo. _se despidió Niko, cargando otra vez su mochila y alejándose de puntillas_ Nos vemos…

Leonardo se quedó a solas con Miguel Ángel, compartiendo el silencio más incómodo que el príncipe había experimentado en su corta vida…

_ Leo… Yo…

_ Tú también deberías irte, Miguel Ángel… _le indicó Leo con suavidad_ Ve a buscar a tu bebé, yo debo meditar…

El líder trató de pasar caminando junto a él, pero Mickey le aferró un brazo;

_ ¡Leo, espera…! ¡Me siento muy mal por todo lo que dije! _se disculpó_ ¡No quise hacerte sentir de ésta manera! ¡D-de verdad, yo no…!

_ Está bien, Miguel Ángel…

_ ¡No! ¡No está bien! _el de ojos claros se sentía cada vez peor a medida que transcurrían los segundos_ No tenía por qué decirte todas ésas cosas y menos delante de Nico… Eres el líder… Debí tratarte como tal…

Aunque era claro que Miguel Ángel trataba de disculparse y hacerlo sentir mejor, ésas palabras tuvieron el efecto opuesto en el atormentado líder.

_ ¿Así es como todos me ven? ¿Cómo el villano de la historia…? _se lamentó_ Sólo trataba de hacer las cosas bien… De… de hacer lo correcto para todos…

_ Lo sé, Leo… _el de ojos claros tenía miedo de soltarle el brazo_ Yo no quería decir que fueses un mal líder… sólo quería defender a Niko…

_ Y yo te hice sentir que necesitabas defenderlo, ¿entiendes? _suspiró el ojiazul, con tristeza_ El apenas te conoce pero sintió que podía confiar en ti... ¿Cómo lo haces…?

_ ¿Cómo hago qué…?

_ ¿Cómo le caes bien a todo el mundo? _Leonardo se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago mientras hablaba_ Acabas de correr un riesgo enorme… algo que yo nunca haría… y sin embargo resultó que hacías lo correcto… Realmente estabas ayudando a Niko. Te envidio.

_ ¡Leo, no sigas…! _Mickey comenzó a perseguirlo por entre los árboles, pero Leo caminaba muy rápido_ ¡Yo sólo soy un tonto que hace las cosas sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias y cruza los dedos para que todo salga bien…! No es precisamente algo envidiable…

_ Al menos confías en tus instintos... en cambio yo… _Leonardo dejó de hablar un momento para recoger unas piedras_ Si no me aferro a las reglas que dejó mi maestro me siento totalmente perdido.

En cuanto llegó al borde del lago, Leonardo se puso a lanzar las piedras una por una, con todas sus fuerzas. Miguel Ángel permaneció a unos pasos más atrás, observándolo con algo de temor…

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Leonardo se encontraba muy frustrado respecto a sus responsabilidades como líder. Y también era bastante obvio que hacía mucho que no hablaba del tema con nadie…

_ Bueno… Es fácil confiar en mis instintos cuando tengo personas que cuidan de mi y que se encargan de limpiar mis desastres cuando me equivoco… _comenzó a decir el de ojos claros, tratando de aproximarse otra vez a Leo.

Leonardo respiró agitadamente después de lanzar su última piedra al centro del lago:

_ Esto es tan patético… _jadeó_ No debería dejar que me veas así, Miguel Ángel…

_ ¿Por qué no…? _Mickey le rodeó el pecho con los brazos y lo abrazó dulcemente_ ¿Sólo porque eres el líder no mereces un amigo que te escuche…?

El líder de la tribu se quedó sin habla un momento, mientras el de ojos claros lo estrujaba amorosamente entre sus brazos. Mickey era tan espontáneamente dulce… cálido… y completamente sincero. Demasiado precioso para éste mundo.

Correspondió el abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas, feliz de al fin tener una buena excusa para mantener al más joven entre sus brazos y permaneciendo así por un largo, largo rato…

_ Ser líder es un trabajo duro, ¿verdad…? _preguntó el de ojos claros, con voz bajita. Casi como si temiera estropear la atmósfera.

_ Sí… Lo es… _suspiró Leo_ Ésta aldea solía ser un lugar tan pequeño… tan manejable… Pero ahora, cada vez que volteo hay un nuevo problema que atender y tengo tanto miedo de decepcionar a los que dependen de mí…

El líder se separó un poco, para poder ver a Mickey a los ojos al hablar;

_ Pensé que si me enfocaba en seguir las reglas que me enseñó mi maestro al pie de la letra, y me aferraba a ellas… todo estaría bien. _confesó_ Pero aun así hay días en que siento que no puedo con todo. Y siempre tengo ésta sensación…

_ ¿Qué sensación…?

_ De que todos están esperando que me equivoque… _suspiró el ojiazul, apartando la mirada.

_ Leo, eso es muy tonto… Nadie aquí está esperando que te equivoques. _Mickey emitió una risita_ La personas de aquí te seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si se los pidieras… y me incluyo.

Ésa afirmación hizo sonrojarse al más alto:

_ ¿En verdad crees que sofoco a Niko…? _quiso saber.

_ Sí... ¡Es decir! _Mickey carraspeó, arrepentido de su respuesta tan directa_ Sólo creo que debes ser más tolerante con él… es sólo un niño muy inteligente que necesitaba un amigo para variar…

_ Entiendo…

_ Si pudieras conocerlo mejor, te sorprenderías con lo inteligente que es… ¡Tiene unas ideas! _el de ojos claros sonrió dulcemente_ Me recordó a uno de mis viejos amigos. Donnie. Él era un inventor…

El príncipe escondió su cara en el pecho del más alto;

_ Lo extraño tanto… _suspiró_ Creo que por eso decidí ayudar a Niko sin pensármelo los veces. Sólo quería honrar la memoria de mi amigo haciendo algo lindo…

_ Te entiendo… _Leonardo besó su frente.

_ Pero nunca quise herir tus sentimientos, Leo…

_ Lo sé…

_ Ni llamarte "bobo"… espero que puedas perdonarme.

_ Ya te perdoné. _le aseguró el ojiazul, tomándolo de la mano_ No te preocupes más por eso…

_ ¿Entonces estamos bien…? _siguió insistiendo Mickey, apretando la mano de Leo entre las suyas.

_ De maravilla… _rió el líder, encantado con la preocupación del más joven_ Creo que al igual que Nico, yo también necesitaba a alguien como tú en mi vida…

El rostro de Mickey se encendió como una estrellita al oír eso… pero lo que más lo preocupada era el hecho de estar sonriendo como un tonto y no poder evitarlo.

_ Jejeje… Bueno… _el príncipe se rascó la nuca con su mano libre, nervioso_ Me alegra ser parte de tu vida y todo eso… Jejeje… Pienso que de verdad hacemos un lindo… equipo.

Antes de decir alguna otra cosa que sonara rara o más penosa, Mickey se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Leonardo se quedó sin habla… con su corazón acelerándose rápidamente luego de ése gesto tan increíblemente adorable de parte de Miguel Ángel.

Fue cuando ésos instintos que tanto subestimaba reaccionaron por él, apresando al de ojos claros en el momento en que se apartaba… y cubriendo ésa boca traviesa con la suya.

El de ojos azules lo pegó nuevamente contra él, con sus brazos envolviendo firmemente el pequeño y suave cuerpecito de Mickey… quien demoró algunos segundos en salir de su asombro.

Leonardo al fin lo estaba besando… sentía como si llevara una eternidad esperando por ello, cuando en realidad hacía tan poco que se conocían. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró suavemente dentro de la boca del mayor.

Los besos del ojiazul eran iguales que él: dulces, suaves, metódicos… y gentiles.

No necesitaba estar en puntas de pie, porque el más alto lo mantenía firmemente sujeto contra su duro pecho, dejándole ambas manos apresadas entre el pecho de ambos… así que Mickey las usó para acunar la cara de Leonardo. Sus dedos regordetes acariciando su apuesto rostro con ternura.

El príncipe separó los labios con un poco de timidez, invitando a Leo a que transformara ése beso en algo más apasionado y así fue. Su boca cubrió por completo la de Miguel Ángel, devorando aquellos labios llenos y deliciosos con deleite…

_ Mmnhh… Miguel Ángel… _Leonardo gimió su nombre con voz ronca, durante un breve instante en que sus bocas se separaron y volvieron a unirse. Mickey no quería que el beso se acabara todavía… sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos… quería estar preso entre los brazos del líder para siempre.

Todo éste frenesí romántico transcurría sin que los dos jóvenes supieran que tenían público entre los arbustos: a unos pocos pasos de allí estaba cierta rana… y cierto conejito que se suponía debía ir a casa con su madre.

Napoleón le tapó los ojos a Niko con una mano:

_ Cierra los ojos, Niko… _le indicó_ Esto se va a poner bueno.

_ ¡Oye, déjame en paz! _se quejó el niño, tratando de quitarse a Napoleón de encima_ ¡Tú me arrastraste hasta aquí en lugar de dejarme ir a casa, así que déjame ver…!

_ ¡Hay no! ¿Ves lo que hiciste? _se quejó la rana al ver que en ésos dos segundos en que se había distraído, el espectáculo se había terminado_ ¡Me lo perdí…!

_ ¿Cómo que te lo perdiste? ¡Apenas se besaron!

_ ¡Shhhh! ¡Mira!

Napoleón se quedó observando al líder de la tribu, que había dejado de besar a Mickey para cubrirse la boca con ambas manos… como si se le hubiera escapado la peor de las palabrotas.

Todo su rostro se había puesto rojo, la rana pudo tomar detalle de eso perfectamente cuando pasó corriendo junto al arbusto… dejando a Miguel Ángel allí solo.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Napoleón no paraba de croar ruidosamente, a modo de queja;

_ ¿Viejo, qué sucedió…? _volvió a quejarse la rana_ ¡Parecía que ya lo tenías en la bolsa!

_ ¿Dijo algo malo…? _se preocupó Niko, mirando fijamente al de rostro con pecas… que parecía no salir de su shock.

Napoleón tuvo que picarle la cara con un dedo para que reaccionara:

_ D-dijo algo así como "desearía que fueses mi esposo"… pero creo que no quería decirlo en voz alta… _murmuró Mickey.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Porque después dijo algo como: ¡maldición, lo dije en voz alta!… Se disculpó y se marchó corriendo… _terminó de resumir el príncipe.

_ ¡Puff…! ¡Genial! _se quejó la rana, como si algo de eso fuera un asunto vital para él_ ¡Sabía que Leo era malo para éstas cosas, pero esto ya excede todas las expectativas…!

_ ¿Q-qué voy a hacer ahora…?

_ Bueno… ¡Al menos podrías ponerte contento de que no te haya vomitado encima, eh! _bromeó Napoleón, dándole unos codazos amistosos… que solo provocaron que Mickey se tambaleara y cayera sentado en el piso.

Por suerte eso sirvió para espabilarlo:

_ N-no puede ser… ¿Q-quiere que yo sea su esposo…?_exclamó_ ¿Esto cuenta como una propuesta de matrimonio?

_ Más bien cuenta como manual de "todo lo que no hay que hacer" cuando besas a la persona que te gusta… _acotó Niko, ganándose un tirón de orejas_ ¡Auhhg…! ¡Lo siento, pensé que seguías en aturdido!

_ ¡No seas grosero, Niko! _reclamó la rana, adoptando una pose de superhéroe_ ¡Es nuestro deber ayudar a éstos dos tórtolos a relacionarse…!

_ ¿Por qué es nuestro deber…? _quiso saber el conejito, frotándose la oreja.

_ Porque, mi pequeño, no hay nada más importante y precioso en éste mundo que cuando dos personas se… ¡Oye! ¿Y ésa espada que traes? _Napoleón se distrajo de inmediato con la espada que asomaba por entre los pliegues de la ropa del príncipe.

Miguel Ángel sacó la espada que había escondido entre sus ropas. La había olvidado por completo, debido a las circunstancias:

_ Es la espada que le falta a Leonardo… _dijo al entregársela a Napoleón_ Nico la encontró en el cementerio…

_ ¿Pensaste que podrías impresionar a Leo con ella? _sonrió la rana, examinando el arma_ Suerte que no se la mostraste… ésta espada no es de él.

Nico se decepcionó bastante con la nueva información;

_ Eso quiere decir que llevé a Mickey hasta el cementerio por nada… _suspiró.

_ No te apresures a decir eso, Nico… podría equivocarme, pero creo que ésta espada le pertenecía a tu hermano.

_ ¿Le pertenecía a Usagi, en serio…? _se emocionó el conejito.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso? _se intrigó el príncipe.

_ Es que Leonardo usa una funda para dos katanas gemelas, y ésta es una espada más pequeña. Probablemente era parte de un juego de daishōs: una katana y una espada pequeña, de menor rango. _explicó la rana_ Cuando ellos eran pequeños y entrenaban junto al antiguo líder de la aldea, tu hermano siempre usaba la espada pequeña y Leonardo prefería la espada más grande… finalmente las heredaron, pero Leo heredó también la responsabilidad de dirigir la aldea.

_ Debió ser ahí cuando pelearon y Usagi se fue… _completó el príncipe_ ¿Pero por qué estaba en el cementerio?

_ Probablemente Usagi no quiso llevarse la suya y Leonardo volvió a juntar las espadas, dejándolas en el cementerio cuando sepultaron a su maestro… _Napoleón le pasó la vieja espada a Nico, para que la sostuviera.

_ ¡O sea que arruinamos un hermoso homenaje que Leo le hizo a su maestro al sacar esta espada del cementerio! _Mickey se dio un golpecito en la frente.

_ ¡Jejejeje! ¡Sí! _Napoleón emitió unas carcajadas_ ¡Ustedes son los saqueadores de tumbas más jóvenes de la historia…!

El único que no se encontraba perturbado por todo eso al parecer era Nico, quien sostenía la espada con afecto:

_ No me importa, ¡pertenecía a mi hermano, así que yo me la quedo! _declaró.

_ ¡Ni hablar, Nico! ¡Tenemos que devolverla! _insistió el de ojos claros, pero cuando trató de quitársela Nico la puso fuera de su alcance_ ¡Leo se morirá del disgusto si se entera…!

_ Bueno, no sería un mal tema de conversación… _opinó la rana, rascándose el mentón en un gesto pensativo_ Vas a necesitar una buena excusa para conversar con él, porque en lo que a Leonardo respecta… ¡Te evitará como a la peste!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, en la capital del Imperio…

Acababa de meterse el sol. Casi todas las concubinas y trabajadores del palacio se apresuraron a arreglarse y partir hacia sus respectivas estaciones de trabajo, para cumplir responsabilidades.

Los únicos que aún permanecían en el recinto termal eran Donatello, Samid y Kendra…

Donnie permanecía sentado junto al agua, callado y melancólico, mientras Samid descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. El más alto había enrollado su kimono hasta las rodillas, rebelando sus largas y esbeltas pantorrillas, y se había quitado las costosas medias de seda de sus piernas para poder meter los pies en el agua caliente.

Las nubes de vapor flotaban alrededor de él. Todo el ambiente parecía estar pesado y silencioso luego de los eventos del día… bastante acorde con su humor.

Le acarició la cabeza a Samid con sus largos dedos, pero su amigo todavía no despertaba para poder hablar con él. Usagi tampoco estaba allí con él, ni tampoco lo había visto en toda la tarde… pero a Donatello no le interesaba salir a buscarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que informarle a su amigo conejo que había fracasado en su intento por conseguir la contraseña de su tobillera…

"_Y entonces todos volverán a insistir en que me case con Raphael…" _ reflexionó.

Y a él no le quedaría más remedio que admitir la derrota y aceptar… porque se le estaban acabando las opciones.

_ Ojalá hubiera aceptado su propuesta cuando aún lo odiaba… _murmuró.

_ ¿Dijiste algo, Donnie…? _Kendra salió de detrás de un biombo, ataviada con un hermoso kimono color mostaza.

_ No, nada… _Donatello estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que había olvidado a su amiga_ Es raro verte tan arreglada… siempre estás en el agua… y desnuda.

_ ¿Soy más bonita al natural, verdad…? _Kendra se sentó en un banquillo lejos del vapor del agua, para que no se arruinara su peinado_ Cometí el error de guiñarle el ojo a uno de ésos pelmazos de la corte. El hijo de Traximus se puso celoso y ahora tengo trabajo de nuevo… _resumió_ Ya sabes… El clásico "sólo quiero algo porque alguien más lo quiere…" _suspiró_ ¿Y cómo está Samid?

_ Sigue dormido, pero hace un rato lo vi mover los dedos de los pies… así que se repondrá. _dijo Donatello, acariciando la cabeza del mono.

_ Bueno… Supongo que es su turno de tener vacaciones, pobrecillo… _Kendra comenzó a pintar sus labios con un pincel_ ¿Y tú estás bien…?

_ Sí, claro… _Donatello apartó la mirada_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_ No luces muy bien… _comenzó a decir la mapache, pero entonces alguien que lucía peor que Donatello entró al recinto de aguas termales_ Olvídalo. Él luce peor…

Donatello también arrugó la nariz al ver a Usagi. Estaba todo sucio y con su ropa desarreglada y rota en ciertas partes:

_ ¿Y tú en donde estuviste todo el día? _quiso saber el inventor cuando Usagi se sentó junto a él_ ¡Parece que te hubieran dado una paliza…!

_ La mejor paliza de mi vida… _murmuró el conejo, aún algo aturdido.

_ ¿Estuviste peleando con Tigerclaw otra vez? _adivinó el ojirrojo.

Usagi asintió, algo apenado y tratando de volver a atar sus estropeadas orejas en un moño:

_ ¿Qué le pasó a Samid…? _quiso saber_ ¿Y por qué Kendra está tan arreglada?

_ Prepararé té. Parece que tienen que ponerse al día con algunas cosas que pasaron hoy… _contestó la mapache, que ya había terminado su rutina de belleza_ Mientras date un baño, Usagi… No quieres que Myrna te vea con ésas fachas por aquí.

El más alto no esperó a que su amiga regresara con el dichoso té para hablar con Usagi. Sin perder tiempo le hizo un resumen de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, incluyendo lo del dardo paralizante que Samid había recibido por error y la conversación que había tenido con Raphael…

_ Creo que podemos darnos por vencidos respecto a nuestro plan… _finalizó el ojirrojo_ Raphael no cooperará conmigo...

Usagi guardó silencio un momento antes de contestar:

_ Debo admitirlo, estoy un poco celoso… _bromeó, para alivianar el ambiente_ Le contaste a Raphael sobre tu amo antes que a mí.

_ Sólo lo hice porque pensé que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Es mejor si no sabes quién me hizo éstas cicatrices… _Donatello se tocó el rostro, aún despojado de maquillaje_ Pero fue inútil. Creo que no me queda más alternativa que casarme con él…

_ También tengo algo que confesarte, Donatello-san… _el conejo terminó de desvestirse y se metió en el agua caliente, para limpiarse_ Luego de que Traximus invadiera Shadaria y nos trajeran a ambos hasta aquí… pensé en quitarme la vida.

El más alto se lo quedó viendo con ojos muy abiertos, mientras su amigo permanecía sentado en aquél medio metro de agua. Usagi cerró los ojos, y suspiró tristemente:

_ No podía soportar la vergüenza de haberle fallado a los reyes… pero Tigerclaw me convenció de no hacerlo. Me metió ésa idea de la "deuda de vida" en la cabeza. _Usagi no parecía muy feliz de admitir que se había dejado convencer_ Entonces supe que estabas vivo, y protegerte fue mi manera de seguir adelante y compensar mi error.

_ Usagi…

_ Finalmente, cuando supimos que Zéfiro fue el cómplice que facilitó la invasión a Shadaria… me alegré de que Tigerclaw me convenciera con sus trucos. _finalizó_ Creo que estoy vivo gracias a él… y cuando te sugerí este plan para conseguir los códigos de nuestras tobilleras, la verdad es que yo ya tenía el mío. Tigerclaw me lo había dado ése mismo día.

_ O sea que pudiste haber huido cuando quisieras… _dedujo el ojirrojo.

_ ¡Claro que no! _se ofendió el conejo ante ésa idea_ Jamás me iría hasta estar seguro de que estarás bien… por eso quería que nos fuéramos juntos. Pero el caso es que…

_ …que ya no quieres irte. _completó Kendra, volviendo a la escena con una bandeja llena de té humeante y aromático.

Donatello estuvo a punto de emitir una carcajada ante ésa idea ridícula, pero cuando miró de nuevo a Usagi… éste no se estaba riendo para nada.

_ Usagi… ¿En verdad estas considerando quedarte aquí, para estar con Tigerclaw? _exclamó_ ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿¡Él te hechizó o algo así…?!

_ S-sólo era un simple duelo de espadas… _tartamudeó el conejo, no muy a gusto con la reacción de Donatello. Se sentía como el acusado de un juicio… con todas las miradas sobre él.

Pero por suerte Kendra salió en su defensa:

_ Cariño, vamos… _la dulce mapache sirvió una taza de té_ Es obvio que algo muy profundo pasa entre ellos dos… ¿Cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta? _bromeó_ Déjame adivinar, Usagi, cada vez que iniciabas un duelo de espadas con Tigerclaw te decías a ti mismo: ésta es la última vez, ésta es la última vez… pero siempre terminabas rodando en el suelo con él.

De pronto quedaba claro por qué Usagi había estado ausente toda la tarde y finalmente había aparecido con ésas fachas por el recinto termal…

_ ¡Me siento tan avergonzado! _el conejo se cubrió la ruborizada cara con ambas manos_ Cada vez que dábamos por terminada la pelea, yo volvía a iniciar otra… y él me seguía el juego. Fue como si ésa fuera la única manera aceptable de estar juntos… así se sentía. _confesó_ No puedo aceptar ser su pareja, pero nada me impide batirme a duelo con él una y otra vez… Y no quiero que se acabe…

Donatello estaba boquiabierto. Era la primera vez que se enteraba de lo que pasaba entre Usagi y Tigerclaw… y le estaba costando digerirlo.

La diferencia de edades… ¡De especies…! ¡Era demasiado extraño!

Aunque conociendo a Usagi, era muy probable que todo lo que Donatello se estaba cuestionando en ésos instantes él ya lo hubiera pensado hacía ya tiempo…

_ No entiendo… _Kendra bebió de su taza de té_ ¿Por qué ésa es la única manera que tienen de estar juntos…? ¿Qué les impide ser novios?

Usagi no contestó de inmediato. Salió del agua, y se envolvió con una bata que alguna concubina había dejado olvidada por ahí…

_ No parece que sea lo correcto… _dijo al fin, apropiándose de una de las tazas de té y sentándose junto a Donatello.

_ ¿Lo dices porque aún sientes la obligación de cuidar de mí…? _adivinó el inventor_ ¡Usagi… eso es tonto!

_ ¿Disculpa…?

_ Sé que te guías por un código de conducta moral muy rígido, y ésa es una de tus mejores cualidades. Es parte de tu encanto y todo… pero ya no tienes que cuidar de mí. Yo puedo cuidarme solo. _le aseguró el ojirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

_ P-pero… Donatello-san…

_ ¡Todo está tan revuelto en nuestras vidas! _exclamó_ Tú mismo dijiste ayer que debíamos jugar sucio, porque se nos acababa el tiempo… Creo que ahora es otro de ésos momentos en que debes romper las reglas… y ser feliz. _dijo, aún sin digerir del todo el hecho de que estuviera empujando a su amigo a los brazos de ése tigre_ Y en todo caso… voy a ser problema de mi esposo ahora.

Kendra se limpió las lágrimas, y sonrió de la emoción:

_ ¡Donatello, qué hermoso…! _la mapache estrujó al inventor entre sus brazos_ ¿De verdad vas a aceptar la respuesta de Raphael? ¡Te dije que él no era tan malo…!

_ S-supongo que no lo es… _admitió el más alto, sonrojándose_ ¿Apesta, verdad? _le preguntó a Usagi_ Que ellos no sean lo que nosotros pensábamos…

Usagi no pudo evitar sonreír, y se encogió de hombros:

_ Sé a qué te refieres… yo tampoco podía creerlo de Tigerclaw. _admitió, antes de beber un sorbo de té_ Creo que su exterior duro y cicatrices sí ocultaban un noble corazón después de todo…

_ ¿Las flores también crecen en lugares desolados, no…? _recitó Donatello, rememorando aquella rara inscripción que Leaterhead había dejado en la pared de su celda.

Usagi escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca encima de Samid, quien todavía no podía hacer nada para cubrirse:

_ ¡Usagi…! _Donatello arrugó la nariz, ya que le había salpicado un poco_ ¿Qué diablos…?

_ ¿¡Q-qué fue lo que dijiste…?! _exclamó el conejo_ ¡Repítelo!

_ Ehhh… ¿"Las flores también crecen en lugares desolados"…? _repitió el más alto, alzando una ceja.

_ ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? _siguió insistiendo el conejo_ ¿¡Quién te dijo esa frase…!?

_ Leatherhead… _dijo el más alto, aún sin entender a qué se debía el ataque de nervios de su amigo_ Pero creí que sólo era uno de sus delirios o una especie de refrán popular… ¿Significa algo para ti?

_ ¡Santo Dios! ¡Vamos…! _Usagi se levantó, y comenzó a tironear de uno de los brazos de Donatello para que también se levantara_ ¡Ven conmigo, tengo que decirte algo urgente Donatello-san…!

_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero espera! _Donatello puso a Samid en brazos de Kendra, quien también estaba confundida y se levantó antes de que Usagi le arrancara el brazo_ ¡Oye, espera…! ¡Usagi!

El conejo lo arrastró hasta las pesadas puertas de madera de la salida, jadeando:

_ ¡Sé en dónde está él…! _declaró.

_ ¿Quién…? ¿De qué estás hablando…? _Donatello estaba a punto de recordarle a Usagi que estaba vestido sólo con una bata de baño, pero entonces las puertas del recinto termal se abrieron ante sus narices.

Myrna les bloqueó el paso. Se la veía un poco preocupada, y llevaba un paquete con ella:

_ ¿A dónde creen que van…? _los reprendió_ Sólo los empleados deberían merodear por el castillo a ésta hora…

Usagi iba a responder algo, pero la ardilla le dedicó una de sus famosas miradas con autoridad, dejándolo mudo. Entonces se acercó a Donatello;

_ Donatello… Raphael me acaba de dar esto para ti. _le informó, en voz baja_ Y quiere que te dé un mensaje…

Antes de Donatello pudiera preguntar algo, ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas pocas palabras, que Usagi no pudo escuchar…

_ Mucha suerte, pequeño… _Myrna le dio unas palmaditas.

Luego se alejó de él para ir a hablar con Kendra y recordarle que tenía trabajo, dejándolos solos junto a la puerta.

Usagi se dio cuenta de que debía de ser algo muy importante lo que le había susurrado, porque su amigo de ojos rojos permaneció unos segundos atónito antes de rasgar el envoltorio del paquete que le había sido entregado…

Adentro había un atuendo de trabajo común y unos pantalones… ropa discreta.

Donatello estrechó el paquete contra su pecho, sin poder creer en lo que estaba pasando:

_ Raphael quiere ayudarme a escapar ésta misma noche. _le informó a Usagi_ N-no puedo creerlo…

Usagi inspiró profundamente. Había llegado el momento.

Por fin el destino estaba conspirando a favor de ambos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas después…

Cuando se acercó la hora que Raphael había pactado para encontrarse con Donatello, Usagi le dictó las coordenadas para llegar hasta la aldea de la montaña y el más alto las memorizó.

No les quedó mucho tiempo para que Usagi diera explicaciones, pero de todas formas su amigo ojirrojo ya sabía lo más importante: que su adorado príncipe podía estar esperándolo allí… y aunque al principio aún estaba inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer -si quedarse en el castillo con Raphael o no- aquella información había terminado de inclinar la balanza.

El conejo se despidió de su amigo inventor con un fuerte abrazo, y Donatello le dio las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido… de nuevo sus caminos se separaban súbitamente, pero al menos ésta vez ambos se iban por su lado con la certeza de que el otro estaría bien… y a salvo.

Usagi atravesó los pasillos del imponente palacio, pese a la recomendación de Myrna de no andar merodeando por las noches. Daba igual. El conejo ya sabía los recorridos de memoria y el andar de sus patas de conejo era imperceptible…

Un pequeño pensamiento hacía ruido en su cabeza mientras caminaba: la idea de que podría haber hecho el intento de escapar con Donatello... y volver a su aldea.

Negó con la cabeza. No era el momento de regresar a su casa todavía…

Podía tener momentos de debilidad en los que extrañase su hogar… y era tentador acompañar a Donatello. Pero en el fondo de su ser, sabía que no regresaría hasta estar seguro que no había nada más para hacer en el mundo exterior. No volvería hasta que su corazón inquieto estuviera en paz...

Comenzó a temblar de la emoción. En ésos momentos, parecía que lo único que le devolvería la paz a su cuerpo se encontraba tras ésa puerta…

La puerta de la habitación de Tigerclaw.

Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar. Él lo olfateó desde detrás de la puerta y como estaba despierto fue a abrirle…

Tigerclaw no le pidió explicaciones sobre qué estaba haciendo allí. Simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar…

_ No pensé que estarías despierto… _comenzó a decir Usagi.

La habitación del general estaba a oscuras. Nada más entraba un poco de luz de luna a través de las ventanas.

El tigre tomó asiento en la amplia cama en la que Usagi se había despertado, después de ser rescatado de aquella subasta;

_ Estaba intranquilo… _admitió el felino_ Ésta noche tiene una energía muy extraña… como si fuese a pasar algo importante… ¿Puedes sentirlo…?

_ S-sí… _Usagi sintió erizarse los pelos de su nuca_ Es como una electricidad…

Tigerclaw observó su expresión, con ojos entrecerrados:

_ ¿Qué es lo que viniste a decirme, que es tan importante…? _adivinó.

Usagi tragó saliva…

_ El otro día me preguntaste si sería tan malo aceptar lo que éste sueño nos ofrece… y yo te respondí que era una locura.

_ ¿Lo sigue siendo…?

_ Por supuesto… _respondió el conejo, sin dudarlo_ Pero si despertara de éste sueño y me diera cuenta de que no aproveché la oportunidad de tenerte, me odiaría…

Dicho esto, se acercó a Tigerclaw, quien aún estaba sentado al borde de la cama;

_ Quiero aprovechar el tiempo… no me importa el resultado.

_ Probablemente sea desastroso… _le advirtió el felino, mirándolo a los ojos.

_ No me importa. _Usagi se paró frente a él, y le puso ambas manos en los hombros_ Estoy acostumbrado a arruinar el romance…

Tigerclaw sonrió suavemente, y separó las rodillas para que pudiera ponerse más cerca de él:

_ Te inquietas de manera tan cruel… _repitió, mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura con sus grandes manos_ Entonces, ¿ignorarás lo sabes y yacerás conmigo por esta noche…?

El conejo contestó acercando sus caras, hasta que sus narices se tocaron…

Mientras ésa última pregunta que Tigerclaw había hecho aún flotaba en el silencio de la habitación, ellos se besaron…

El felino giró un poco su cuerpo y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Peinó sus orejas blancas sobre la almohada… Usagi tomó una de sus manos enormes, y la guió por todo su cuerpo. Permitió que sus garras le rasgaran la ropa…

El cuerpo de Tigerclaw volvió a cubrir el suyo, mientras la cama crujía bajo el peso de ambos. Sus dedos encontraron el punto donde el pelaje blanco se volvía más fino y delicado… como la pelusa de un melocotón.

_ Mmmhmm… _Usagi trató de acallar sus gemidos, cubriéndose la boca, procurando contenerse al principio… pero luego comprendió que eso era un esfuerzo inútil. Tigerclaw podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón con su oído tan poderoso… y oler las hormonas.

_ Usagi… _el tigre murmuró su nombre varias veces, con voz ronca. Su pelaje abundante y deslucido se alborotó al entrar en contacto con el pelo blanco, inmaculado, de su amante…

El conejo podía sentir su ronroneo como una vibración por todo su cuerpo… y era muy agradable. Ya que sus delgados brazos no lo abarcaban, lo rodeó con sus piernas, manteniéndolo bien cerca de él. El tigre ocupaba tanto espacio en ésa cama como lo ocupaba en su cabeza… en sus ideas… y en su corazón…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro extremo del castillo…

Raphael había citado a Donatello en la terraza de la torre Sur. Estaba bebiendo en silencio, esperando, mientras la brisa nocturna hamacaba las cintas de su bandana… cuando Donatello apareció:

_ ¿Raphael…? _el más alto salió de entre las sombras, aunque no logró sorprender al soldado por eso.

_ Hey… _el soldado guardó la botellita en el compartimiento de su armadura, y sonrió a medias. Hasta último momento, había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que Donatello no apareciera… pero ahí estaba.

Donatello se acercó a él;

_ Gracias por la ropa nueva… _dijo.

_ Bueno… me gustas mucho más con el otro atuendo. _admitió el soldado_ Pero necesitas estar cómodo para esto…

_ Sí… eso… _el más alto carraspeó, nervioso_ Eso tiene sentido… ¿Estás seguro de esto…?

Raphael asintió, con un suspiro:

_ ¿Y tú estás seguro…? _preguntó, a su vez_ Sé que preferirías escapar junto a Usagi, pero... por el momento sólo puedo encargarme de ti.

_ De hecho, no creo que Usagi quiera dejar el castillo por un buen tiempo… _Donatello se rascó la nuca_ Creo que él y Tigerclaw finalmente… ya sabes…

El soldado tardó unos segundos en adivinar a lo que Donatello se estaba refiriendo, y cuando al fin lo descifró sintió un aguijonazo de envidia:

_ Oh… ¡Ohh…! _exclamó dándose un golpecito en la cabeza_ ¡Vaya! Bien, creo que eso es algo bueno en definitiva… será más fácil hacer esto si Usagi lo distrae un poco.

_ ¿Significa que tendrás problemas por esto…? _se preocupó el de ojos rojos.

_ Pues… Tendré que hacer algunas cosas. _carraspeó Raphael, apartando la mirada_ Para empezar les diré a todos que te tengo atado a mi cama… eso te dará un poco de ventaja antes de que salgan a buscarte… ¡Jeje! _el soldado hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y alivianar el ambiente, pero Donatello no dejó de mirarlo con ojos llenos de preocupación_ ¡No pienses en eso ahora, Donnie! Si tu amigo entretiene a Tigerclaw tanto como yo espero, no habrá problemas… en serio.

El más alto se mordió los labios al oír ése sobrenombre cariñoso que el soldado le había puesto…

Sin decir nada, se acercó más a Raphael y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cara en su pecho. El ojiverde también lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente no quería dejarlo ir nunca… ni en un millón de años…

_ Perdón por tardarme tanto en decidirme a hacer esto… _comenzó a explicar el soldado_ Tenías razón, esto es lo mejor para ti… y yo fui quién te metió en éste embrollo.

_ Raph, no… Siento haber dicho eso… _se disculpó el inventor_ Tú me salvaste la vida al traerme aquí luego de la invasión, y nunca te di las gracias por eso…

_ No. No hablo de ése embrollo… _admitió Raphael, tragando saliva_ Necesito que sepas algo… Fishface y yo hicimos una apuesta.

Donatello se apartó un poco de él al oír eso…

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Apostamos a que yo podía lograr que te cases conmigo… antes de que él encontrara a tu amo. _resumió el soldado.

_ ¡Raphael…! ¿Cómo pudiste…?

_ ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Fue algo horrible! _trató de defenderse el ojiverde, agitando las manos_ Yo no estaba interesado en la apuesta… ¡Incluso mi propuesta de matrimonio fue antes de eso! ¡Yo sí trataba de ayudarte! _le aseguró_ Pero ése pescado me trae mucha mala sangre… y es casi seguro que estuvo, y aun está, buscando a tu amo original sólo para fastidiarme.

Donatello permaneció en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados;

_ Lo lamento, Donnie… Dejé que Fishface me acorralara. _Raphael apartó la mirada, pero aún sentía los acusadores ojos del más alto sobre él_ Por eso insistí tanto para que te casaras conmigo… estaba convencido de que si tu amo aparecía no podría tocarte si eras mi esposa, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de eso. Y no soporto la idea de que estés en riesgo porque… te quiero.

El joven inventor se estremeció al oír la confesión de amor del soldado, pero no respondió nada…

Raphael suspiró ruidosamente;

_ Ojalá me creyeras…

_ Sí te creo, Raphael… _lo tranquilizó el más alto.

_ ¿E-en serio…?

_ Sí, claro… No estaría aquí para aceptar tu ayuda si no confiara en ti… _Donatello relajó su expresión_ Sé que tratas de reparar tu error... y yo… te perdono.

_ Oh… _Raphael se decepcionó en secreto al no escuchar un "yo también te quiero" de la boca de Donatello_ Bueno, habiendo sacado eso de mi pecho… tengo un par de cosas más que necesitarás.

Raphael retrocedió hasta el lugar en el que había escondido los elementos para Donatello;

_ Ten esto… _el soldado le entregó un bolso lleno de provisiones básicas_ Y esto…

A Donatello le brillaron los ojos al ver su bastón de metal extensible;

_ ¡Mi bastón…! _el inventor lo tomó entre sus manos y presionó el botón, para desplegarlo_ ¡Aún funciona! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste…?

_ Lo tenían confiscado… no fue difícil. _explicó el ojiverde_ Pensé que necesitarías un arma… y algo como esto también.

Raphael le mostró una especie de patineta flotante;

_ Es un modelo viejo, pero…

_ ¡Un aerodeslizador personal a propulsión de aire…! _el inventor se arrodilló junto al artefacto_ ¡Reparé miles como éstos en mis días!

_ Bien… no tendrás problema en repararlo si se te estropea a mitad de camino. _quiso bromear el soldado, pero no pudo ni fingir las risas_ No vuela muy alto, pero te servirá para moverte rápido y esquivar los obstáculos del camino que voy a indicarte… Es lo mejor que pude conseguir con el poco tiempo que tenía.

_ Gracias, Raph… _el inventor sujetó las ásperas manos de Raphael entre las suyas, conmovido_ Significa mucho para mí todo esto…

Raphael apretó las manos del más alto, y luego las llevó hasta su rostro… para besarlas.

_ Sólo te preguntaré esto antes de que te vayas… _comenzó a decir, mirando fijamente a Donatello a los ojos_ ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así cuando estábamos en la isla flotante? Me refiero a la primera vez… cuando te besé.

El más alto se sonrojó, y apartó la mirada:

_ ¿A-a qué viene eso ahora…? _trató de evadir la pregunta.

_ Respóndeme, vamos… es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí. _insistió el ojiverde.

_ ¡Eres un fastidio! _se quejó el joven inventor_ S-supongo que tenía las ideas revueltas… y no podía pensar con claridad si estaba…

_ ¿Entre mis brazos…?

_ No completes así mis oraciones, ¿quieres? _Donatello se sonrojó aún más, con sus manos aún entrelazadas con las de Raphael_ Haces que todo se oiga peor o con más importancia de la que tiene… pero sí. Fue algo así lo que sentí… _admitió_ Nunca antes me había pasado eso con nadie, y me asusté…

_ Yo tampoco puedo pensar con claridad si tengo cerca. _le dijo el soldado, llevando una mano hasta su delicado rosto y sujetando su barbilla_ No puedo mantenerte apartado de mí… no si sé que estás tan cerca, bajo mi mismo techo. Por eso te dejo ir… _Raphael lo soltó luego de decir ésas palabras_ Sólo así podremos dar marcha atrás con esto…

_ Raphael…

_ ¡Oh…! Casi se me olvida… _el soldado se desató la bandana roja que cubría sus ojos, y la mayor parte de sus cicatrices_ Llévate esto también…

Donatello extendió su mano, pero Raphael no tenía planeado entregársela así nada más…

Se arrodilló frente a él, y ató esa cinta roja a uno de sus muslos, con un lazo;

_ Si te encuentran… al ver esto al menos te traerán de nuevo conmigo y no con otra persona. _explicó, poniéndose de pie otra vez_ Mantenme cerca de tus muslos, Donnie…

_ G-gracias… _Donatello acarició el lazo con las puntas de los dedos, ruborizado.

Raphael tomó una profunda inspiración…

_ Bien… creo que eso es todo. _declaró, antes de señalar el horizonte_ Debes atravesar la ciudad y seguir por ahí… Es un camino complicado, muy pedregoso, pero las cenizas que producen los volcanes camuflarán tu rastro y será más difícil que te encuentres a alguien por allí. _le indicó_ Y hay toque de queda… así que mejor vete antes de que se haga más tarde.

_ De acuerdo… _Donatello ingresó las coordenadas que Usagi le había dado en el aerodeslizador, antes de que se le olvidaran. Las seguiría en cuanto dejara atrás la ciudad.

_ 3… 9… 5… 3… _le dictó el soldado y observó en silencio cómo el inventor se quitaba la tobillera magnética.

_ Ten, Raph, tú guarda esto… _sugirió el inventor, con ánimo de bromear_ La necesitarás si quieres fingir que estoy atado a tu cama…

_ Hehe... Sí, supongo que sí. Es gracioso que ya no te escandalice ésa idea… _el soldado tomó la tobillera ya desactivada entre sus manos_ Adiós, Donnie…

_ Adiós, Raphael… me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

Donatello acercó sus rostros y le obsequió un dulce beso en los labios. El último que se darían por ahora…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando el soldado lo rodeó entre sus fuertes brazos, y de pronto se halló preguntándose si alguna vez conocería a otra persona en su vida que lo hiciera sentir con ésa intensidad…

"_Te quiero…"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del más alto una y otra vez… grabándose a fuego.

Raphael le había confesado sus sentimientos de la manera más dulce y honesta… pero Donatello no podía darse el lujo de admitir en voz alta que se sentía igual, que él también amaba a ése soldado tosco y bestia… porque eso solo le hubiera hecho sufrir más a ambos con la separación.

Sus manos de largos y hábiles dedos acariciaron el rostro del soldado, con ternura…

Una pequeña voz en su pecho le suplicó que cambiara de opinión. Que se quedara y aceptara todo eso que Raphael quería ofrecerle, pero el más alto la ignoró…

La tentación de ver a Miguel Ángel, de tener su vida tan y como era antes de la invasión era demasiado grande… no podía renunciar a ésa posibilidad por alguien a quien apenas conocía.

No podía darse el lujo de sacrificarlo todo por unos momentos de felicidad en el presente… ¿Qué harían cuando los problemas del futuro se hicieran más grandes y volvieran para atormentarlos a ambos?

No. Tenía que sacrificar a Raphael para tener todo eso que amaba de vuelta… y al fin y al cabo, hacer lo mejor para los dos…

Raphael rompió el beso de manera abrupta, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para apartar el cuerpo de Donatello del suyo:

_ Vete ya… _insistió, con sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza_ No hagamos esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Donatello se pasó una mano por los ojos, para retirar las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse en sus mejillas y asintió.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, encendió el discreto vehículo que Raphael le había conseguido y cuando éste comenzó a flotar subió encima… aferrando su bolso de provisiones contra su pecho…

Raphael lo contempló en silencio, con su corazón hecho añicos mientras el ojirrojo se alejaba en la noche… y desaparecía en medio de una nube de cenizas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::. CONTINUARÁ…**

_**SÉ LO QUE PIENSAN: "Noooo Donnie estuvo a punto de casarse con Raphael…! Estuvieron tan cercaaaa por qué?" **_

_**Bueno, qué quieren que les diga… No me gané ésta medalla a la maldad quedándome de brazos cruzados! Muajajaja! *intenta una risa malvada pero le tiran un tomatazo***_

_**Wow! Una actualización después de tanto tiempo…! Costó trabajo, pero valía la pena escribir este capítulo tan lleno de emoción y con unos "toques de picante"… no me atrevo a llamar "Lemon" a lo que pasó entre Usagi y Tigerclaw porque no fue muy descriptivo que digamos, pero quedaba mejor así. Confíen en mí.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos por los ánimos y los lindos mensajes. La verdad, voy a tener medido el tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura este año por cuestiones relacionadas a mis estudios y etc… pero así y todo, y aun aunque dejé pasar un montón de tiempo desde la última actualización, tuve a un montón de gente dejando reviews, mandando PM, y dedicándome fabulosos fanarts sobre el fanfic. Todos alentándome y dándome ánimos para que siga con la historia.**_

_**Eso es algo que muchos escritores no tienen, así que un enorme GRACIAS desde el fondo de mi corazón! **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero no tardarme tanto en escribir como me tardé con éste… Jeje… **_

_**Chaitoo!**_


End file.
